Money Honey
by Carol Rio
Summary: Isabella Swan vai atrás da sua herança, porém encontra mais do que alguns bilhões de doláres. Encontra uma família desestruturada, marcas irreparáveis e um meio-irmão que balança seu coração. Uma história inspirada em Sidney Sheldon e Nelson Rodrigues.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

_"Walks on his own...with thoughts he can't help thinking..._

_Future's above...but in the past he's slow and sinking..."_

"Caminha por si próprio... Com pensamentos que não pode evitar

O futuro está aí... Mas no passado ele está lento e afundando..."

Pearl Jam – Nothing man

_EDWARD POV_

Cinco anos. Cinco anos, seis meses e sete dias.

Eu estava aprendendo a contar o tempo de forma minuciosa; ele passava vagarosamente doloroso pra mim.

Eu me mantinha na esperança de fazer justiça. Através dos homens que eu condenava, eu sentia-me um pouco limpo, menos culpado.

Eu sentia que estava fazendo algo no qual _ela_ ficaria orgulhosa.

Eu podia imaginá-la sorrindo pra mi, me apoiando e me encorajando a seguir em frente, realizando os meus sonhos... Mas agora que eles se foram, o que sobrava pra mim?

O que realmente importava agora?

Só descobri o significado da palavra felicidade quando estava ao lado dela; com ela, todos os meus demônios interiores eram esquecidos, eu era forte o suficiente para lidar com eles.

Eles não conseguiam me ludibriar e nem tampouco me enfraquecer; eu esquecia toda a merda que eu havia vivido e conseguia pensar num futuro que eu nem mesmo sabia se teria.

Sem ela, eu me tornei um nada. Eles me derrubaram facilmente. Eu tive que me tornar um outro homem para sobreviver.

Deus levou as pessoas mais importantes de mim. Meus irmãos são como estranhos, sem qualquer vinculo afetivo. E as mulheres que eu conheço são como meras distrações pra mim.

E Ele, como um eterno gozador do meu destino, me coloca à frente de uma mulher totalmente diferente de mim; uma mulher que me agride, que me enfrenta, me coloca à prova a toda hora.

Uma mulher que me excita e me desafia. Uma mulher que eu nunca pensei que pudesse conhecer e o pior, me perturbar.

Mas eu conheci. Na minha própria casa.

Meu maldito sangue. Aquele que por tantas vezes eu sonhei que não tivera.

Minha maldita irmã.

_Isabella Marie Cullen._


	2. Capítulo 1  O início de um fim

CAPÍTULO 1

**O início de um fim**

_Se vale a pena viver  
>e se a morte faz parte da vida,<br>então,  
>morrer também vale a pena...<em>

(Immanuel Kant)

Nice – França

Dias atuais

_Carlisle POV_

A minha intuição dizia que eu estava sendo seguido.

Os dois homens e a mulher que nos seguiam pelas ruas de Nice não eram meros turistas; tão poucos eram moradores do local.

Eram amadores porque eu havia notado a presença deles assim que saímos do carro.

Eles estavam tensos tentando não olhar para mim. E digo que isso é uma tarefa quase impossível.

Quem não me conhece? Quem nunca viu o rosto de Carlisle Anthony Cullen estampado em revistas e jornais mais famosos do mundo? Quem nunca viu uma matéria jornalística a respeito dos meus negócios bem sucedidos? Bem, poderia até dizer que era impossível não conhecer duas pessoas: O papa e a mim.

Leah, minha bela morena estava ao meu lado; Dmitri, meu segurança, estava logo atrás.

Dmitri já tinha percebido que estávamos sendo seguidos. Fez um sinal, perguntando-me se deveria fazer algo.

Eu avisei-o que não se preocupasse.

Eu sabia quem havia mandado aquelas pessoas e o risco que estava sofrendo ao andar tão desprotegido com uma mulher, um cão e um segurança. E se houvesse outros? E se eu estivesse realmente fazendo o que eles esperavam?

Eu gostava de jogar com riscos. Tornava a minha vida muito mais interessante.

Desde jovem aprendi a confiar em meus instintos. Instinto e intuição eram meus fiéis escudeiros; eu havia me tornado um dos homens mais influentes graças a eles.

A revista _Forbes_ calculara a minha fortuna em dez bilhões, enquanto na _Fortune_ ela foi estimada em onze bilhões. _The Wall Street Journal_ e _The Financial Times_ tentavam formar o meu perfil, explicando a minha capacidade para os negócios; minha habilidade e minha noção de empreendimento para transformar a Cullen Enterprise em uma das maiores empresas do país. Mas nenhum jornalista conseguira ser tão competente para chegar a tal ponto.

Todos faziam as mesmas perguntas idiotas, as mesmas indagações indiscretas e maliciosas, os mesmos comentários descabidos.

Tudo muito cansativo, tudo muito superficial.

Mas todos os jornalistas que me entrevistaram tiveram um ponto em comum: Comentavam a respeito da minha famosa energia palpável, quase obsessiva para os negócios.

Eu sou incapaz de descansar, de me manter alheio a uma grande negociação; faço meus empregados trabalharem aos domingos e feriados, se for necessário. E se não for, quando quero, faço ser.

Férias? Não existem pra mim enquanto a roda da fortuna gira, multiplicando os meus bilhões.

"Time is Money" sempre se aplicou a mim. Nunca houve um momento que eu me ausentasse por motivos pessoais ou de saúde. Todos que trabalham para mim sabem que o meu prazer pelo trabalho é quase orgástico. Sou um workhalic por natureza.

Acredito em Deus e acredito mais ainda que ele tenha me tornado rico e influente para que eu pudesse exterminar meus inimigos.

Então, por que não fazer a vontade do Todo Poderoso?

Todos sabem ao meu respeito. Nada sabem ao meu respeito. Eles acham que Carlisle Cullen, dono da Cullen Enterprise é o mesmo Carlisle Anthony Cullen, pai de Edward, Michael, Mary Alice e Emmett.

Eles só sabem a respeito da minha fortuna. A respeito da minha casa em Marrocos, Hobe Sound, Long Island, Londres, Sul da França e Rose Hill, minha residência oficial.

Eles sabem a respeito do meu carisma, do meu bilionário estilo de vida, do meu iate e do meu avião particular.

Mas ninguém me conhece verdadeiramente. Nem meus filhos.

- Para onde estamos indo? – Perguntou-me Leah, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos.

Dei o sorriso mais gentil que poderia dar e afaguei-lhe as costas.

Eu estava preocupado e tenso demais para responder-lhe algo.

Os homens ainda nos seguiam e a mulher havia sumido.

Eu ainda sentia a névoa do perigo nos rodear. Mas também me sentia insultado por ser importunado; minha privacidade sendo interrompida no meu refúgio secreto.

Andamos um poucos metros, tentando aproveitar o passeio e olhar as lojas de antiguidades.

- Gosta de museus, Leah? – Perguntei, fazendo com que minha acompanhante parasse para me fitar.

- Gosto, _meu caro_. – Ela deu um breve beijo em meus lábios.

Entramos no museu, achando que assim eu poderia despistar os meus perseguidores. Mas enquanto olhávamos uma obra de arte, vi que um dos homens estava ali, encostado numa pilastra. Quando viu que havia sido notado, rapidamente tirou um bloco de papel do bolso e começou a fazer anotações nele, virando-se para uma estátua que estava ali perto.

- Está com fome? – Eu estava tentando disfarçar o desconforto.

- Estou... Se estiver. – Leah apertou mais a mão em meu braço.

- Ótimo! – A abracei pela cintura. – Vamos ao Shis.

Seguimos até o Shis, onde percebi que o homem que nos observava no museu, havia sumido.

Agora nós estávamos realmente sozinhos.

Chegamos ao restaurante e Dmitri ficou na entrada, para observar melhor a entrada e a saídas dos transeuntes. Jake, meu pastor-alemão branco deitou-se aos meus pés, de onde nunca saia.

Era engraçado ouvir dos meus empregados de que Jake era capaz de dilacerar a garganta de quem se aproximasse de mim, sem minha permissão.

E eu não desmentia tal boato, até porque eu sabia que meu cachorro havia sido treinado corretamente para fazer qualquer coisa que eu ordenasse.

Ele era mais inteligente que os meus filhos. Como não amá-lo?

- Quer que eu peça algo pra você, minha cara? – Perguntei a Leah, que retirava o enorme chapéu que adornava sua cabeça.

- Sim, meu querido... Confio em seu talento de gourmet. – Sorri, sabendo que tal elogio era mais que verdadeiro.

Logo pedi um filé mignon ao poivre com musseline de batatas e limonada suíça. E de sobremesa, tartelete de chocolate

.

Enquanto Leah falava da grandiosidade do lugar e o quanto gostaria de voltar à cidade mais vezes, eu observava as pessoas que estavam ao nosso redor. Todas despreocupadas, almoçando, aproveitando a cidade provinciana que estavam.

Eu me limitei a sorrir e acariciar as mãos de minha acompanhante quando era necessário. Eu era sempre educado com as minhas mulheres e, apesar de toda a tensão que eu estava sentindo, eu não agiria de outra forma.

De repente, tive um pensamento ousado. Sabia que não deveria colocar Leah em confusões, mas se a deixasse aqui, talvez ela falasse demais. E eu não poderia arruinar os meus negócios.

Só de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: Eu não poderia ficar mais em Nice. Antes eu a julgava secreta e tranqüila aos olhos inimigos. Eu precisava sair o quanto antes.

- Leah, você gosta de viajar? – Fiz um carinho em seu rosto.

- Claro, meu querido. – O brilho dos seus olhos se intensificou. – Vamos viajar hoje?

- Talvez... – Fiz um sinal para o que garçom viesse, pagando-lhe a conta.

Atravessei o restaurante, enquanto Leah bebia água; ela nem sabia o que estava por vir.

_Pobre garota._

Conversei com Dmitri, que pegou a coleira de Jake e o levou para o lado de fora. Liguei o meu celular e disquei para o aeroporto.

Meu avião precisava ficar pronto.

- Então está pronta, minha cara? – Estendi a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

- Sempre. – Ela sorriu e nós saímos do restaurante.

Fomos até uma boulangerie e compramos alguns pães. Quando saímos, vimos os dois homens novamente, mas a mulher ainda estava sumida.

Eles estavam observando a igreja de St. Reparato.

Dmitri não estava mais nos esperando do lado de fora.

- Por que não leva isso para casa? – Entreguei as duas sacolas a Leah. – Estarei lá em alguns minutos.

- Tudo bem. – Ela se inclinou para pegar os pães. – Não demore. – Sussurrou em meu ouvido antes de depositar um beijo no lóbulo da minha orelha.

Dmitri apareceu e eu gesticulei para que se aproximasse.

- Descobriu algo? – Sussurrei.

- Descobri só onde estão hospedados... Estão em Duomo. – Dmitri olhou para o lado e os perseguidores se afastaram. – Quer que eu me livre deles, senhor?

- Não, não agora. – Olhei a tempo de ver os dois saindo da rua. – Eu mesmo cuidarei deles.

A minha casa em Nice era de pedra antiga, composta de três andares. Havia garagem e uma adega antiga. A decoração era a mesma desde o falecimento da minha querida esposa, Elizabeth Ann. Essa casa fora um presente dado a ela, quando nos casamos.

A casa era simples, mas guardava muitas lembranças de Elizabeth por lá; eu não me desfaria dela.

Toda a mobília da casa era francesa, repleta de flores. Exigências da minha estimada esposa...

Quando cheguei a casa, Leah me esperava nua em sua cama. Transamos duas vezes até que caímos em sono profundo.

Eram três horas da manhã quando resolvi acordá-la em seu quarto.

Ela prontamente sorriu, achando que eu queria algo mais. Mas no momento eu tinha outras prioridades.

- Algum problema? – Ela perguntou, sentando-se na cama.

- Lembra quando eu disse que talvez fossemos viajar? – Ela assentiu. – Pois bem, vamos agora.

- Há algo que eu deva me preocupar? – Ela mantinha seus olhos fixos em mim.

- Não, minha querida... – Afaguei o seu rosto. – Precisamos nos arrumar. Não faça barulho e apresse-se. – Sorri antes de deixá-la.

Quinze minutos depois, eu, Leah, Dmitri e Jake estávamos na garagem. O carro já estava pronto.

Dmitri abriu o portão, correndo os olhos pela rua deserta.

- Não tem ninguém. – Abri a porta para que Leah entrasse no carro.

- Minha cara, devemos nos abaixar. – Ordenei, fechando a porta do automóvel.

- Por quê? – Ela estava começando a ficar assustada.

- Porque alguns concorrentes estão me seguindo. - Eu estava muito sério. – Estou prestes a fechar um contrato milionário e eles querem descobrir tudo a respeito. – Ajeitei meu casaco. – Qualquer informação indevida pode me custar alguns milhões.

- Entendo. – Leah afagou meu rosto e eu peguei sua mão para depositar um beijo em seu pulso.

Abaixamos-nos assim que Dmitri saiu com o carro. Jake estava no banco do carona e permanecia quieto.

Levantamos assim que o carro passou pelos limites da cidade.

Fomos até o aeroporto de Nice, onde meu jato particular taxiava pela pista.

Minutos depois, estávamos dentro do avião, seguindo para Marselha, desfrutando de um belíssimo café da manhã.

Chegamos à cidade de San Remo. Fomos até a marina, onde meu iate "Elizabeth", nos aguardava.

- Bom Dia, Signor Cullen. – Era o comandante da embarcação. – Levaremos à sua bagagem a bordo e...

- Não tenho bagagem. – Respondi rispidamente. – Partiremos logo. – Olhei em volta para certificar que estava seguro.

Foi quando eu notei que havia alguém que eu não conhecia na tripulação.

- O homem da extremidade? – Apontei para o rapaz. – Ele é novo, certo?

- É sim, senhor. – O comandante estava ao meu lado. – Nosso camaroteiro ficou doente em Capri e nós contratamos esse. Ele foi bastante...

- Dispensa-o. – Ordenei.

- Dispensá-lo? – O comandante ficou perplexo.

- Sim, dispensá-lo. Se estiver com pena do pobre rapaz, posso dispensar ele e o senhor para fazer-lhe companhia... – Abracei Leah e a levei para o quarto.

Eu confiava na tripulação do meu iate. Eles me serviam há anos. Leah não oferecia nenhum perigo; Dmitri a escolhera por acaso. E quanto a Dmitri, meu fiel segurança, ele já salvara a minha vida mais de uma vez.

Pela primeira vez em 24 horas eu estava finalmente me sentindo em segurança.

Levei Leah para uma excursão no iate. Era um dos meus bens mais prezados e eu gostava de mostrá-lo. E era uma embarcação digna de ser mostrada.

Tinha uma suíte principal, com uma sala de estar e um escritório. O escritório era espaçoso e confortável, com um sofá. Na parede havia um pequeno mapa eletrônico, mostrando a atual posição do iate. Portas de vidro abriam a suíte para um deque.

Havia seis camarotes para hospedes. Também havia uma enorme biblioteca.

A sala de jantar podia alojar dezesseis convidados. Ainda continha sala de recreação, uma adega e um pequeno cinema, já que eu possuía uma das maiores coleções de filmes pornográficos do mundo. Os móveis de todo o iate eram refinados e os quadros poderiam fazer parte de qualquer museu, talvez até do Louvre, em Paris.

- Já viu a maior parte. – Disse a Leah, que estava encantada com meu brinquedo. –Mostrarei o resto amanhã.

- Nossa... A minha casa cabe mil vezes aqui dentro! – Ela estava realmente empolgada.

- O camaroteiro a levará a sua cabine. Fique à vontade, Preciso fazer algumas coisas.

[...]

O "Elizabeth" se aproximava de La Spezia, Itália. A vista era impressionante do iate. Eu nunca me cansaria de conhecer o mundo.

Eu e Leah estávamos no convés, contemplando a costa italiana cada vez mais próxima.

- Visita La Spezia com freqüência? – Leah indagou.

- De vez em quando. – Traguei meu charuto.

- Onde fica a sua residência principal?

_Pessoal demais._

- Vai gostar de La Spezia, Leah. É uma linda cidade.

Quando ancoramos, levei Leah para almoçar. Avisei ao comandante que ficaríamos para passear e que não se preocupasse em zarpar depois do almoço.

- Almoçaremos lá no hotel que fica no alto daquela colina... – Apontei para Leah. – Pegue um táxi e me espere por lá.

Entreguei algum dinheiro a ela e acenei para que o taxi parasse.

Assim que o veiculo se afastou, chamei Dmitri que se mantinha afastado.

- Preciso dar um telefonema.

Fui até uma velha pousada do porto e peguei a chave de um quarto que Dmitri havia alugado. Entrei enquanto Dmitri ficava na porta, fazendo a minha segurança.

- Telefonista, quero fazer uma ligação para o Banco da União da Suíça, em Genebra.

[...]

Assim que fiz minha ligação, segui até Ghironi com Dmitri para encontrar com Leah.

Seu sorriso se abriu quando ela me viu.

- Devo pedir por você? – Perguntei, sentando-me na cadeira, enquanto Dmitri acenava e permanecia na porta.

- Será um prazer. – Ela murmurou.

Almoçamos tranquilamente, enquanto Leah falava frivolidades.

- Gostou do vinho, minha cara?

- Muito. – Ela riu enquanto uma gota do vinho delineava seus lábios, sensualmente.

_Ah se eu pudesse ficar com ela..._

- Então posso dizer que está bebendo algo que vem do meu vinhedo... – Tomei mais um gole do meu vinho. – Ganhei uma medalha de ouro no concurso internacional de vinho em Londres. Sou dono do vinhedo.

- Não acredito... – Ela estava espantada.

- Pois acredite. – Ela sorriu e eu continuei. – Acredito que o homem foi criado para desfrutar os prazeres gustativos e outros também... – Beijei sua mão delicadamente.

Eu me sentia excitado por estar com uma mulher tão jovem, jovem o bastante até para ser minha filha.

- O que acha de voltarmos para o iate? – Leah me perguntou maliciosamente.

[...]

Fomos para Lerici. Quando aportamos, pedi que Leah fosse a um museu próximo ali. Dmitri iria acompanhá-la.

Entrei numa cabine telefônica e fiz outra ligação.

- Quero uma ligação para Londres. Barclay's Banks.

Meia hora depois, eu encontrei-me com Leah e a levei ao porto.

- Embarque na minha frente. – Segurei sua cintura. – Preciso fazer outra ligação.

Fui até a cabine telefônica e disquei os números.

- Banco Sumitomo, Tóquio...

Voltei para o iate furioso, dando ordens ao comandante para que fossemos para Ameglia.

Descemos e fiz outra ligação. Dessa vez para Banca d' Itália, em Roma.

Demorei quinze minutos. Leah tentava disfarçar o incômodo de me ver ligando tantas vezes. Ela nunca perguntaria, sabendo que isso custaria um possível casamento bem arranjado.

Dmitri mantinha-se em silêncio. Ele sabia que eu não era homem de falar muito.

Fomos almoçar em um hotel. O garçom anotou os nossos pedidos e quando se afastou, notei que havia dois homens me observando, de terno em pleno verão europeu.

Nem estavam dando mais o trabalho de se disfarçarem de turistas.

Meu coração parou por alguns instantes.

- Nunca perguntei antes, mas qual é o seu negócio? – Leah me tirou dos meus devaneios.

E eu agradeci mentalmente por alguém me distrair.

- Sou aposentado. Só viajo, aproveitando o mundo. – Menti.

- E viaja sozinho? Deve ser muito solitário. – Leah tomou um gole de água.

- É sim. E por isso estou contente que esteja aqui, minha cara.

Quando olhei para trás, os homens haviam sumido.

Terminando o almoço, pedi que Leah fosse até o centro com Dmitri.

Entrei em outra cabine telefônica e disquei.

- Quero falar com o Crédit Lyonnais, em Paris...

Assim que desliguei, liguei para um número de Chicago. Uma secretária atendeu.

- Escritório de Sr. Sloane. – A secretaria atendeu.

- Aqui é Carlisle Cullen. Quero falar com o Samuel.

- Oh, Sr. Cullen, ele não está... Outra pessoa...

- Não. Estou voltando aos Estados Unidos. Eu o quero em Rose Hill, às nove da manhã de segunda- feira. Mande-o levar uma copia do meu testamento e um escrivão. – Eu precisava fazer tudo corretamente.

- Tentarei...

- Tentar não, minha querida. Você irá fazer isso. – Desliguei.

Cheguei ao centro da cidade, vendo Leah e Dmitri em um café.

- Tenho que tratar um pequeno negócio, Leah. Por que você não me espera no Doria Park hotel? – Entreguei algum dinheiro a ela. – Dentro de alguns minutos, eu a encontro.

- Só não demore. – Ela respondeu provocante.

Assim que sei taxi se afastou, acenei para que Dmitri se aproximasse.

- Vamos voltar ao iate. – Ordenei.

- E Leah? – Dmitri estava surpreso.

- Espero que ela dê algumas trepadas para arrumar dinheiro para voltar à França... – Ajeitei meu casaco. – Vamos.

Assim que chegamos ao iate, ordenei que fossemos à Córsega.

- Acabo de receber um último boletim meteorológico, Signor. Há uma grande tempestade se aproximando e... – O comandante estava nervoso.

- Quero partir agora, comandante. – Tirei o casaco.

- Mas é perigoso...

- Não me importo! – Ordenei furiosamente. – Só siga as minhas ordens!

O "Elizabeth" zarpou em vinte minutos.

[...]

No final da tarde, o comandante foi até meu camarote.

- O vento está aumentando. Sugiro que encontremos uma enseada até que...

- Este é um bom barco e você é um bom comandante. – Interrompi-o. – Tenho certeza que poderá dar um jeito.

- Como quiser, signor. Farei o melhor que puder. – Ele continuou me fitando, como se esperasse pela minha mudança de ordens.

- Tenho certeza disso. – Fiz um sinal para que saísse.

Continuei olhando os documentos que levaria à Rose Hill na segunda-feira.

- Só preciso de quarenta e oito horas. – Pensei.

Fui despertado às duas da manhã pelo vento que batia nas janelas e pelo balanço do iate.

Essa era a pior tempestade que eu já havia enfrentado.

Fui até o escritório para guardar os documentos, mas uma janela abriu com o vento que assoprava furiosamente.

- Não! – Gritei nervosamente, tentando pegar os papéis.

Minha vida estava neles.

Tentei pegá-los na varanda.

Mas não os peguei. O iate balançava muito.

E quando eu menos esperava, fui lançado à água.

- Homem ao mar! – Gritou Dmitri.

Continuei ouvindo alguns gritos, mas o mar estava muito revolto.

E embora fosse um exímio nadador, eu não tinha mais vinte anos.

- Eu não posso morrer! – Eu espraguejava. – Não antes de...

De repente, a escuridão me tragou e eu deixei finalmente que levasse meu corpo cansado.

.

.

.

**Espero que estejam gostando!**

**Atualizações e comentários da fic: carolldiva**

**3**


	3. Capítulo 2  Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**

_"All the pictures have all been washed in black, tattooed everything_

_All the love gone bad turned my world to black_

_Tattooed all I see, all that I am, all I will be, yeah"_

"Todas as imagens foram lavadas em preto, tatuando tudo

Todo amor que deu errado tornou meu mundo negro

Tatuou tudo o que vejo, tudo o que sou, tudo que serei, yeah"

**(Black – Pearl Jam)**

_Um barulho de tiro. Alguém havia sido ferido._

_- Edward, eu te amo. Seja feliz._

Acordei mais uma vez arfando e suado. Os pesadelos estavam vindo com mais freqüência e embora eu estivesse tomando remédios mais fortes, de nada adiantava.

Olhei para o relógio. Ainda eram três horas da manhã e dentro de algumas horas eu teria que ir àquela merda de tribunal.

Levantei do jeito que eu estava: nu. A minha acompanhante ainda se encontrava na cama. O cabelo dela caía de uma forma familiar sob o travesseiro, fazendo me lembrar _dela_, o que era doloroso pra mim, mas essa era a intenção que eu pretendia alcançar: causar-me uma dor capaz de me fazer pagar pelo o que fiz.

Meu estômago revirou-se e o máximo que me permiti foi ir de encontro à janela tomar um pouco do ar de Chicago. A noite estava incrivelmente silenciosa e apesar do barulho que eu tinha feito, a mulher ainda dormia tranquilamente em minha cama. Muito bom, pois o que eu menos queria agora era alguém me fazendo perguntas pessoais, achando-se psicóloga, psiquiatra, fazendo o possível para tentar me ajudar.

E eu não queria nenhum tipo de ajuda, nada.

Coloquei minha cueca e saí do quarto.

Eu precisava tomar algo forte para me anestesiar. Fui para o escritório, pegando a garrafa de uísque e despejando-o num copo sem gelo.

Comecei a ouvir "Black", do Pearl Jam, minha música favorita. Os pensamentos desagradáveis sempre giram em minha cabeça, como diz a música. Por mais que eu fuja, que eu beba, fume, eu nunca vou conseguir tirar as imagens da minha mente.

Elas me atormentam todos os dias, todos os momentos que eu acho que finalmente ficarei livre do sentimento de culpa que me mata por dentro.

E depois de mais um pesadelo, depois de mais um entre vários, eu estava aqui, em meu apartamento, me sentindo completamente sozinho, embora estivesse alguém no quarto. Eu poderia ter a puta que quisesse, poderia ter a mulher que quisesse, mas elas não significavam nada pra mim. Desde que comecei à sair por insistência de Emmett, eu tenho minhas noites praticamente iguais. Dia após dia, noite após noite, trabalhando, estudando, saindo e trepando com alguma por aí. Pagando ou de graça, loira ou morena, minha vida se mantinha a mesma.

Jéssica vinha ao meu apartamento porque eu já a conhecera há algum tempo. Ela cursara Direito comigo, mas nos reencontramos há um ano, quando eu estava em um bar, querendo qualquer uma para passar a noite.

Porque de manhã eu voltaria a ser o Edward de sempre. Entre algumas bebidas e algumas revelações, como ela dizendo que sempre sentiu um enorme tesão por mim e uma enorme vontade de chupar o meu pau, eu a trouxe para a minha casa e transamos até que ela gemesse meu nome por várias vezes, quase desfalecendo em minha cama.

Mas ela mantinha alguma esperança idiota por mim, por nós. Esperança de se tornar a senhora Cullen

Mas eu nunca menti. Ela sabia das minhas pretensões, mas nem por isso desistia.

Pelo contrário, insistia em esquecer algo no apartamento, com a alegação de voltar no dia seguinte para buscar. Ela voltava e nós começávamos tudo de novo, transando como loucos.

Quando Jéssica começou a ficar intima demais, eu achei melhor alugar esse apartamento, para que as coisas entre nós ficassem claras e entendidas. Ela se fez de compreensiva quando eu disse que entre nós só havia sexo, tesão e uma bunda que me deixava louco.

E que sempre seria assim pra mim.

Eu era um homem completamente fodido mentalmente e emocionalmente, com um fraco para bundas gostosas. E Jéssica não se negava a dá-la pra mim.

Mas no dia seguinte, tudo era igual. Eu ia trabalhar, ver os processos, julgar os pecadores e voltava ao final do dia para casa, ainda pra ver algum trabalho. Saía sozinho, muitas vezes para encontrar a companhia "certa"; outras, para distrair. Mas a maioria das vezes levava as mulheres para cama. Elas sabiam que com Edward Masen de uma noite não passa. A única que tem esse privilégio, às vezes, é Jéssica.

Eu estava tão absorto em meus pensamentos, que nem vi quando ela entrou no escritório. Ela veio como uma gata, trajando apenas uma calcinha e se sentou no meu colo.

- Senti sua falta... – Ela deu um beijo em meu pescoço. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não aconteceu nada. – Respondi rispidamente. – Eu quero ficar sozinho.

- Sozinho, é? – Ela começou a passar a unha pelo meu peito. – Tenho uma coisa mais interessante para se fazer...

- Qual foi a parte do "quero ficar sozinho" que você não ouviu? – Empurrei-a para que ficasse em pé.

- Edward! – Ela cruzou os braços. – Você precisa me tratar assim?

- Preciso. – Continuei sentado. – Agora cala a porra da boca e vai dormir, não quero conversar agora.

- Mas você nunca conversa! – Ela estava começando a ficar histérica. – Eu o conheço há sete anos e transamos há um e você nunca conversou comigo!

- Jéssica... – Eu estava ficando irritado e não queria descontar nela. – Por favor, eu só quero ficar sozinho...

- Por favor, Edward... – Ela se ajoelhou, colocando as mãos em meus joelhos. – Eu sei que sempre tem pesadelos, você sempre fala o nome _dela_e...

- Nunca mais toque nesse assunto, entendeu? – Eu a peguei pelo pulso e estiquei o seu braço. – Entendeu?

- Edward, você está me machucando! – Jéssica estava choramingando.

- Então diga que entendeu! – Eu sabia que tinha perdido o controle, mas era tarde para voltar atrás. – Eu não quero mais ouvir esse assunto!

Então eu a joguei para trás, fazendo com que cambaleasse.

Jessica começou a esfregar o pulso direito e eu vi que ali havia ficado com uma marca, mas eu pouco me importava, eu só queria que ela calasse a boca.

E entendesse de uma vez por todas que nem ela e nem ninguém tinha o direito de se intrometer na minha vida, fazer perguntas que eu não queria responder.

Eu estava tentando sobreviver, eu estava tentando como _ela_havia me pedido. Mas era muito difícil, era altamente doloroso. Quando eu pensava, o ar me fugia e meu coração esmagava-se contra o peito. Era a mesma sensação há anos. Era a mesma sensação depois das terapias e dos remédios. Das conversas com psicólogos e padres.

Eu já havia me conformado com a dor. O dia que ela deixasse de existir, talvez fosse a minha vez de partir.

Ela fazia parte de mim, de quem eu sou hoje. Nem consigo me lembrar como eu era antes; se ria ou brincava, se sentia a leveza da vida. Só consigo me lembrar de como eu sou hoje, de como eu me tornei depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Como diz a música "Tatuou tudo o que vejo, tudo o que sou, tudo o que serei"

- Edward, me desculpe... – Jéssica veio ao me encontro, chorando e tentando me abraçar. – Me perdoe, eu já disse que entendo o jeito que você é, eu sou uma estúpida e...

Antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa, eu a joguei contra a mesa.

A vagabunda já empinou o rabo pra mim e eu só tive o trabalho de descer minha cueca até os pés e afastar sua calcinha, antes de pegar a camisinha dentro da gaveta.

A penetrei por trás, sentindo sua carne latejando contra o meu membro. A estocada foi tão forte que eu tive que segurá-la. Fui estocando cada vez mais forte, ignorando o que ela estava gemendo, até que tampei sua boca.

Eu queria que a dor parasse, eu estava descontando toda a minha raiva em alguém.

Então fui penetrando-a cada vez mais fundo e mais rápido.

Eu realmente não queria ouvi-la esta noite.

Ela sabia que eu só estava com ela pelo sexo. Jéssica gostava tanto quanto eu e era desprovida de frescuras e sentimentalismos.

Pelo menos até aquele momento

Continuei penetrando- a até que senti seu gozo em volta do meu membro. Ela estremeceu em meus braços e logo depois eu gozei, deitando meu corpo sob o dela.

Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio, até que ela quis se virar para me beijar e eu a parei.

Eu raramente a beijava. Beijo para mim era sinônimo de sentimento, cumplicidade. E isso nós não tínhamos.

- Agora que já conseguiu o que queria, pode ir. – Dei um beijo em sua testa. – Eu vou daqui a pouco.

Jéssica sorriu, achando que tinha se saído vitoriosa, mal sabendo que fiz porque não queria prolongar uma discussão e tampouco ficar em sua companhia.

Assim que me vi sozinho novamente, coloquei a cueca. Despejei mais uísque e sentei no sofá. A noite tinha sido perturbadoramente estranha e eu estava mais inquieto do que estivera em outras noites. Mesmo com os remédios para dormir, eu não me sentia sonolento.

Pelo contrário, me sentia acordado. Muito acordado. Como se algo fosse acontecer.

[...]

Despachei Jessica para a sua casa e fui para o meu apartamento. Tomei um café rápido e já estava quase arrumado quando liguei a televisão para saber das últimas notícias.

Quando eu vi o iate do meu pai, o "Elizabeth" na televisão, meu coração disparou e eu fiquei hipnotizado pelas imagens que apareciam.

_"... Numa tempestade, em águas da Córsega, quando a tragédia aconteceu. Dmitri Kaminsky, o segurança de Carlisle Cullen, foi testemunha do acidente, mas não conseguiu salvar seu patrão. Carlisle Cullen era conhecido por ser um grande empresário..."_

Eu me sentei e continuei ali, sem saber o que fazer, olhando para as imagens que mudavam a todo o momento...

_Quando eu tinha catorze anos, eu presenciei uma briga dos meus pais. Minha mãe chorava e gritava e meu pai tentava acalmá-la, em vão. Desistindo de fazer com que ela parasse, ele desferiu um tapa no rosto dela._

No dia seguinte, os dois tomaram café da manhã, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Balancei a cabeça, tentando afastar tais pensamentos, enquanto ainda passava imagens do meu pai na televisão. Ele conversando com o ex-presidente George Bush no salão oval da casa branca, com Margaret Thatcher, com Mikhail Gorbatchov...

Então foi quando outra lembrança veio a mente.

_Estávamos jogando futebol americano nos fundos da casa. Meu irmão Emmett lançou a bola e eu fui buscá-la. No instante que eu a peguei, ouvi meu pai dizendo a nossa governanta que a amava. Por alguns instantes, até pensei que meus pais haviam feito as pazes._

Ledo engano.

Nossa governanta estava dizendo que iria embora. Que nunca ficaria com um homem casado.

Então corri, me amaldiçoando por ter escutado tudo.

A imagem da televisão tornou a mudar. Apareceram cenas do funeral da minha mãe. Meu pai, eu, Emmett, Alice e Michael perto do caixão, ouvindo as palavras do padre.

_Quando minha mãe faleceu, meu pai me acordou desesperado, dizendo que ela havia sofrido um acidente. Desde a primeira palavra que ele mencionara, eu sabia que era mentira... Eu sabia que ele era o culpado de tudo, ele era o culpado por fazê-la sofrer tanto. Minha mãe foi uma grande mulher, que amou os filhos e o marido e que, por amar demais, pagou o seu preço. Ela mantinha os olhos fechados para as traições do meu pai, mas não agüentou quando a traição aconteceu em nossa casa, sob o mesmo teto que ela vivia conosco._

Minha mãe cometera suicídio. O escândalo abalou Chicago e os tablóides sensacionalistas resolveram explorar a história. Eu, Emmett, Alice e Michael sofremos perseguições dos nossos colegas de escola. Em menos de 24 horas perdemos as pessoas que mais amávamos e o nosso pai fora o culpado.

"Queremos um pai diferente. Não queremos você" foi o que dissemos a ele.

E como resposta ele nos mandou para colégios internos diferentes, dizendo que o nosso problema estava resolvido.

À medida que os anos passavam, nós quase não o víamos. Líamos a seu respeito nos jornais, víamos na televisão, conversando com celebridades e acompanhado de lindas mulheres. Nós só o encontrávamos em ocasiões especiais, como aniversário e Natal.

Depois, cada um voltava ao seu colégio.

Eu ainda estava hipnotizado pelas imagens e pela noticia. Carlisle Cullen me parecia tão próximo e ao mesmo tempo tão distante. E era impossível negar que eu não sentira certo alívio ao ouvir a notícia.

Nós não nos falávamos há cinco anos. Eu tinha minha vida em Chicago e, apesar de vivermos na mesma cidade, nós não nos cruzávamos. Evitávamos nos encontrar e as pessoas que nos conheciam não nos convidavam para o mesmo evento.

Desliguei a televisão e continuei sentado, processando tudo o que tinha ouvido e visto.

De repente me celular tocou, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos.

- Juiz Masen? – Era Samuel, meu amigo de infância e advogado pessoal do meu pai.

- Sim, Samuel. – Olhei para o relógio, estava atrasado.

- Edward, eu sinto muito! – Esperei que ele terminasse de falar. – Eu fui à Córsega e...

- Não sinta, Samuel. – Falei rispidamente. – Eu, como filho, não sinto.

- Edward, ele era o seu pai. – Fiquei em silêncio demonstrando que não queria continuar a conversa. – Eu sei que vocês não se falavam há quatro anos e...

- Há bons cinco anos e seis meses para ser mais exato. – Eu considerava Samuel um bom amigo, mas ele era um pouco sentimental para os meus padrões. – Quero que providencie tudo, enterro, flores, tudo.

- Certo... – Ele suspirou dando a entender que a conversa não terminara. – Você não quer decidir algumas coisas como filho mais velho?

- Não. Aliás, já estou atrasado. A justiça de Chicago não pode esperar. – Desliguei o telefone antes que Samuel dissesse mais alguma coisa; mas pelo o que eu conhecia dele, essa batalha não estava vencida.

Fui dirigindo o meu carro até o meu gabinete, hoje eu teria uns três julgamentos.

Elevei o som até o último volume, na esperança que ele calasse meus pensamentos, mas eu estava totalmente enganado.

.

_Quando eu tinha uns seis anos, eu gostava de andar pela casa. Porém, o escritório era o lugar proibido da casa._

Um dia, quando meu pai não estava, tinha viajado a negócios, decidi entrar e sentar na cadeira dele, para me sentir um pouco importante como eu achava que meu pai era.

Mas fui pego de surpresa.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Meu pai me surpreendeu sentado, mexendo em suas canetas.

- Eu... Eu... – Comecei a suar e a gaguejar.

- Eu já disse que não quero você aqui! – Ele foi se aproximando lentamente, como se quisesse dar o golpe final.

- Eu.. Eu... Desculpa-me, papai. – Comecei a chorar copiosamente. – Eu... Eu só queria saber como era ser importante como o senhor.

- Mas você nunca saberá! Nunca mesmo! E agora saía e não coloque mais os seus pés aqui!

[...]

Cheguei ao tribunal, onde eu via que as pessoas comentavam sobre o meu pai.

Poucos sabiam que eu era filho dele, até porque eu usava o sobrenome da minha mãe para sentenciar a vida de outras pessoas.

Só não conseguia encontrar a sentença da minha vida.

- Meus sentimentos, Sr. Masen. – Minha secretária Ângela veio me entregar os documentos.

- Me traga um café, por favor. Puro e sem açúcar. – Ignorei seu comentário e entrei em minha sala.

Eu era considerado um jurista brilhante, ainda mais pela minha idade.

Aproveitei o único bem que meu pai oferecia – dinheiro – para fazer cursos, falar outros idiomas e viajar.

Eu sabia que minha mãe teria orgulho de mim, se estivesse viva.

Meu gabinete ficava num vasto prédio da justiça criminal de Chicago. Era um prédio de catorze andares, com uma ampla escadaria pela frente.

Era aqui que eu passava os dias em audiências de assalto, arrombamento, estupro, tiroteios, drogas e homicídios.

Todos os dias eu ouvia os culpados alegarem problemas na infância, lares desfeitos, maus-tratos e uma centena de desculpas que eu, que vivera de forma perturbadora, sabia que eram infundadas.

Um crime era um crime, e tinha que ser punido.

E pra mim, o culpado sempre se tornava o meu pai.

Como eu gostava de julgá-lo!

_Quando eu era criança, no colégio interno, eu sonhara diversas vezes que aplicava a sentença de morte ao meu pai. Motivo? Por ter assassinado a minha mãe._

_Eu o condenava à cadeira elétrica e ouvi-lo suplicar o meu perdão, me deixava em êxtase; me dava força para sobreviver àquele inferno._

_A escola militar para qual fui enviado era no Mississipi e foram quatro anos terríveis para mim, que achei que finalmente ficaria com os meus irmãos. No primeiro ano, pensei em cometer o suicídio e a única motivação foi a de continuar vivo para fazer justiça à memória da minha mãe._

_Todos os instrutores eram muito cruéis comigo; uma vez vira o meu pai no colégio, ele tampouco quis me ver. Eu tinha certeza que ele só tinha ido para pedir que não me deixassem em paz, para que eu não tivesse privilégios por ser filho dele. Mas quanto mais eu sofria, mais eu ficava forte._

_Comecei a praticar boxe para me defender dos caras mais velhos e mais fortes do que eu, até que ganhei a minha primeira luta. E nunca mais deixei de praticar; pensei que, sempre poderia defender alguém, já que não tinha conseguido defender a minha própria mãe e meus irmãos dos maus tratos do meu pai._

_Pensei que pudesse me redimir através de alguém._

_Quando eu ia para casa, sentia-me como um estranho no ninho. Emmett, Alice e Mike não me tratava como um deles. E o meu pai sentia-se feliz, pois assim poderia nos separar, já que nenhum de nós reclamaria novamente._

_Eu queria é que as férias terminassem para poder fugir e ficar longe de toda aquela merda._

_O que nós recebíamos vinha da fortuna da nossa mãe, mas achávamos que estávamos sendo roubados._

_E antes que pensássemos em contratar um advogado, decidi tornar-me um._

_- Quer ser advogado, hein? – Meu pai riu debochadamente. – E acha que terá um emprego na Cullen Enterprise? Eu não o deixarei ficar nem um quilômetro próximo à empresa!_

_E foi quando ingressei na Faculdade de Direito, sendo realmente feliz pela primeira vez em muitos anos._

- Meritíssimo? – Ângela me aguardava na porta, com algumas pastas. – O senhor deseja algo?

- Não, Ângela. – Depois eu percebi que havia chamado-a, mas tinha esquecido o motivo. - Hoje o expediente será normal. - Proclamei

- Sim, senhor. – Ela franziu o cenho, provavelmente estranhando o fato de eu comentar sobre isso e saiu da minha sala.

Depois de alguns minutos, dirigi-me a sala do presidente do tribunal.

- Heidi, tenho de passar uns dias na residência da minha família, Rose Hill, resolvendo assuntos particulares. Gostaria que alguém ficasse em meu lugar.

- Claro. Darei um jeito – Ela sorriu benevolente pra mim, provavelmente sabendo o que acontecera.

- Obrigado. – Agradeci e saí da sala.

Quando eram seis horas da tarde e o prédio estava praticamente vazio, eu resolvi ir para casa. Eu já estava cansado o suficiente para dormir e agüentar a merda que viria no dia seguinte.

Mas antes eu precisava fazer algo.

- Jéssica? – Ela atendeu no primeiro toque. – Sou eu. Preciso que venha ao apartamento. – Desliguei o celular sem deixar que ela respondesse.

Assim que Jéssica chegou, eu a arrastei para o quarto, sem dar chance para que ela lamentasse algo.

Com Jéssica eu não precisava dar maiores explicações. Ela aceitava tudo, na idéia de que assim me conquistaria definitivamente.

Eu já iria fingir no dia seguinte e eu não queria antecipar aquela mentira, dizendo-a que estava de luto pela morte do meu pai.

Eu não estava.

Só havia um sentimento em mim: raiva.

Raiva pelas coisas não terem saído do meu jeito.

Transamos duas vezes até que caí, quase sonolento. Jéssica tinha entendido a mensagem e estava quieta, respeitando o meu silêncio, mesmo que isso fosse um incômodo pra ela.

Depois de quase um ano, eu veria os meus irmãos. Depois de tanto tempo, estaríamos juntos novamente por outro motivo.

Será que eles estavam sofrendo? Será que meu pai teria alguém que chorasse verdadeiramente pela sua morte? Ou todos estavam aliviados de alguma forma?

Carlisle Anthony Cullen foi um homem que deixou marcas em quatro vidas. Vidas que, por mais que o tempo passe, nunca mais serão as mesmas.

Acordei às cinco da manhã, ainda um pouco cansado, mas a mente trabalhando como se eu não tivesse dormido. Todas as lembranças que fiz questão de enterrá-las por alguns anos estavam vindo à tona de forma violenta e traiçoeira. Por mais que eu bebesse ou dormisse, as lembranças da minha infância, na presença assustadora do meu pai e tudo o que passei depois, vinham como avalanche, lembrando-me do que eu teria que enfrentar daqui para frente.

E eu sabia que o momento que eu, Emmett, Alice e Mike nos víssemos novamente, seria impossível não nos lembrarmos, não nos emocionarmos, recordando a última vez que estivemos no mausoléu da Família Cullen.

Só que a primeira vez, nosso anjo havia partido.

E dessa vez, nosso demônio havia voltado para o lugar onde ele nunca deveria ter saído.

Só restava saber quais as conseqüências que isso acarretaria em nossas vidas.

E a minha conseqüência, eu nunca poderia prever.

Ela era misteriosa, envolvente e muito, muito perturbadora.

.  
>.<p>

3


	4. Capítulo 3  Isabella Marie Cullen

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN**

"Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world

Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love

Like I'm the only one who knows your heart

Only girl in the world..."

"Quero que você me faça sentir como se eu fosse a única garota no mundo

Como se eu fosse a única que você amará

Como se eu fosse a única que conhece seu coração

A única garota no mundo"

(Only girl in the world – Ellie Goulding)

● Seattle – EUA ●

● Dias atuais ●

ISABELLA POV

.

.

.

O celular tocava "Only girl in the world". Era a minha música favorita.

A música dizia sobre se sentir a única garota do mundo. Única e especial para alguém.

Há muito tempo eu não me sentia assim.

Amada.

Única.

Especial.

Era como se eu existisse somente. Dia após dia, a minha vida permanecia a mesma.

Os dias sempre iguais, as horas ininterruptas.

Não existia um bom dia. Não existia um dia especial.

Eram sempre iguais, como se houvesse uma única data em meu calendário.

E ela se repetisse como um pesadelo.

E era assim que eu desejava ser. Mas eu tinha tantos problemas que por mais que quisesse, não conseguiria me relacionar com alguém, agora.

Eu queria dormir mais um pouco. Andava tão cansada, tão desanimada.

Mas eu não poderia faltar a aula de hoje. Mesmo que meu corpo pedisse mais cama.

Desliguei o celular e rolei o meu corpo. Era oito horas da manhã, o que significava que eu havia dormido apenas quatro horas.

Ontem à noite foi um dos dias que eu mais trabalhei. Ou talvez o dia que mais trabalhei. Meu horário era sempre até às duas, três no máximo. Elas aliviavam um pouco pra mim porque sabiam da minha situação e que eu estudava todos os dias, ao contrário delas.

Mas ontem foi um dia movimentado. Elas bem que quiseram, mas eu não iria deixá-las na mão.

Então resolvi ficar até às quatro da manhã. E meu corpo reclamava, pedindo um pouco mais de descanso.

Levantei rapidamente antes que desistisse de ir estudar e joguei meu corpo embaixo da água gelada do meu chuveiro.

Eu não vivia no luxo apesar de ser filha de quem eu era. Eu vivia confortavelmente, economizando o pouco dinheiro que tinha.

Eu fazia Literaturas na UW (Universidade de Washington). Eu morava em Seattle há quatro anos, desde que meu pai, o chefe da polícia de Forks, Charlie Swan faleceu devido a um infarto.

Eu e minha mãe nos mudamos para cá porque as lembranças em Forks começaram a ficar dolorosas demais. Era difícil ir ao posto de gasolina, ao mercado, à loja dos Newton's, ao restaurante da Sue Clearwater e não se lembrar do meu pai. E quando nós não queríamos lembrar, as pessoas sempre falavam dele, sempre lamentavam por Forks ter perdido um chefe de polícia tão competente e amoroso com os habitantes da pequena cidade.

E antes que minha mãe ficasse mais deprimida do que já estava e, por recomendações médicas, viemos morar em Seattle.

Eu não estava acostumada a morar aqui. Eu sentia muito falta de Forks, da High School e dos amigos que fiz por lá. Eu sentia falta de Ângela, Ben, Lauren, apesar de ser insuportável, e dos meus amigos quileutes. Quil, Paul, Embry, Sam, Seth, Rachel e Emily sempre me convidavam para pular do penhasco e para participar dos eventos da reserva. E como meu pai era muito amigo do pai de Seth, Harry, e do pai de Rachel, Billy, eu sempre estava por lá.

Minha vida era como a de uma adolescente de uma pequena cidade. Tranqüila, com meus amigos, participando dos eventos da cidade. Eu não me imaginava morando em outra cidade que não fosse a mais chuvosa do país. Gostava do clima, dos habitantes, de tudo.

Mas a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas e você não tem o pleno controle dela; pelo contrário, muitas coisas acontecem quando menos esperamos.

E assim minha vida mudou drasticamente.

Quando fiz quinze anos, eu tive a maior perda da minha vida.

Minha vida pacata e tranqüila se transformou de cabeça pra baixo. Eu e minha mãe ficamos perdidas e, mesmo com a ajuda dos amigos que se mantiveram presentes o tempo todo, seguir a vida sem a presença de Charlie Swan, era algo realmente desolador e angustiante.

Eu sentia falta do meu pai, amigo e conselheiro.

Minha mãe começou a se isolar em casa, então tive que tomar as rédeas da situação. Cuidava da casa, pagava as contas e tomava conta de tudo. Terminei o meu ensino secundário em Forks e resolvi que não queria mais viver daquele jeito e ver minha mãe definhando dia após dia.

Depois de um ano nos mudamos pra Seattle, mesmo que eu tenha sentido muito me despedir dos meus amigos e da vida que eu tanto amava e me fazia sentir segura.

Nós estávamos vivendo em uma cidade grande, onde não conhecíamos ninguém.

Por mais que Sue, Billy, Harry e outros amigos da reserva nos visitassem de vez em quando, nós ficávamos sozinhas novamente. Porque a vida deles estava em Forks e por mais tempo que ficassem, nós sabíamos que a despedida era ainda mais difícil.

Então, como uma atitude radical, minha mãe pediu que não viessem mais e nós nos mudamos novamente.

Há um ano minha vida mudou novamente e eu fui obrigada a largar os estudos para procurar um emprego.

E, quando eu achei que não houvesse mais nada, achei um que me tomava quase todas as noites, mas que pagava minhas contas e despesas.

Mudamos-nos para uma casa melhor e eu finalmente pude retornar a UW, onde estava cursando Literatura. E foi lá que conheci meu melhor e único amigo, Jasper Whitlock.

Ele era do Texas; estava em Seattle porque estava morando com uma tia desde que seus pais morreram. Nós nos identificamos pela dor; ambos tinham tanta responsabilidade com tão pouca idade. E ele foi o único que não riu quando eu cheguei à Universidade com a velha caminhonete que Charlie me dera de presente.

Como eu poderia me desfazer do último presente dado pelo meu pai? Ele queria que eu aprendesse a dirigir, mas com a ressalva de que eu só iria dirigi-la quando completasse dezesseis anos; eu tinha a caminhonete como se fosse o maior tesouro do mundo.

Quando eu me mudei de Forks eu não podia deixá-la lá, ela veio comigo, enquanto eu pensava o que iria fazer da minha vida. E sempre que eu queria conversar com o meu pai, sentir a sua presença ou simplesmente ficar sozinha, era nela que eu me escondia, deitava e ficava pensando em que fazer, em como fazer.

Era como se meu pai estivesse ali, no volante, sorrindo pra mim e dizendo que tudo ficaria bem assim como ele me disse quando a trouxe da casa de Billy.

Quando eu percebi, eu estava a mais de vinte e cinco minutos no chuveiro.

Saí e coloquei um vestido, botas e peguei a minha bolsa. Parecia que o tempo estava frio.

Meu casaco já estava pendurado e eu não teria mais tempo de tomar um café decente.

Entrei na caminhonete e segui em direção a UW.

- Swan? – Eu estava cochilando na aula de Literatura Inglesa? – Isabella?

- Sim! – Respondi alto demais e todos os outros riram.

- Eu fiz uma pergunta a senhorita valendo ponto... – O professor Banner me olhou incisivamente. -... Pode me dizer quem escreveu a comédia "Muito Barulho por Nada"?

- Foi... – Reprimi um bocejo colocando a mão na boca. – Shakespeare. William Shakespeare.

- Muito bem, senhorita Swan. –Ele me olhou desconfiado e voltou a andar em direção ao quadro, falando sobre as peças Shakespearianas.

- Se safou, hein Dona Bella? – Jasper estava sentado atrás de mim. – Aquele café que eu ofereci a você está de pé agora?

- Está... – Sussurrei. – Mais do que nunca.

Assim que a aula terminou, fomos ao refeitório do Campus. Lá Jasper pediu dois cafés extra fortes enquanto eu esperava no banco.

O tempo estava frio e particularmente estranho. Eu ainda estava cansada pelas horas perdidas de sono, mas sentia que havia algo no ar.

- Bella... – Jasper me entregou o copo de café. -... Eu preciso falar com você.

- Se é sobre eu estar com sono, eu já disse a você que fiquei até tarde na biblioteca organizando os livros novos que chegaram e...

- Não é isso. – Seu semblante estava sério. – Você pelo visto não viu o jornal hoje, não é?

- Não... – Coloquei o copo de café no banco antes que eu o deixasse cair. -... O que houve?

- Lembra daquela história que você me contou sobre seu verdadeiro pai, o empresário Carlisle Cullen?

- Não é história... – Eu falei seriamente pra ele. – Eu disse que minha mãe contou assim que meu pai morreu, que contou porque fez uma promessa a ele... Maldita promessa! – Olhei para o copo de café, me lembrando daquele dia.

_**Flashback**_

_- Bella? – Minha mãe estava entrando no meu quarto com a mesma roupa que estava há dias. – Posso entrar?_

_- Claro. – Limpei o rosto para que ela não visse que eu estava chorando; eu tentava não chorar na sua frente para que sua melhora fosse rápida. – Eu já ia descer para fazer o jantar e..._

_- Não minha filha, não se preocupe. – Ela alisou o meu rosto, sentando-se na cama. – EU preciso conversar com você._

_- Certo... – Fiquei assustada, já que minha mãe não conversava comigo há meses._

_- Venha comigo, Bella. – Minha mãe puxou a minha mão e me guiou até o seu quarto._

_O quarto dos meus pais permanecia intacto desde a morte de Charlie. A mesma roupa de cama, os mesmos tapetes e objetos. Nem os pertences de Charlie haviam sido retirados, minha mãe tivera um surto quando eu e Sue tentamos fazer uma limpeza. O quarto fedia, ninguém agüentava ficar mais de dois minutos por lá. Mas eu já havia me acostumado, já que entrava lá todos os dias para ver a minha mãe e para levar seu café, almoço e jantar, pois ela se recusara a descer para comer comigo. Isso a fazia se lembrar de Charlie e das noites em que jantávamos juntos, como uma família feliz._

_Assim que entramos no quarto, ela retirou uma caixa de madeira que estava embaixo da cama._

_Estranhei, pois nunca tinha visto tal objeto antes._

_Minha mãe bateu no local ao seu lado para que eu me sentasse._

_Renée retirou um pequeno álbum de fotografias da caixa, colocando-o em meu colo._

_Assim que eu o abri, vi quatro crianças. Mas não reconhecia nenhuma delas._

_A que mais me chamou a atenção foi a foto de um menino, talvez com uns oito, nove anos. Seu semblante parecia triste em outras fotos, mas na foto que ele estava abraçado a minha mãe seu rosto havia mudado. Estava iluminado e feliz. E seus olhos estavam num tom verde ainda mais encantador._

_Era um menino muito bonito. E muito triste._

_- Quem são essas pessoas? – Perguntei, olhando cada foto, cada detalhe para ver se reconhecia alguém._

_Minha mãe pegou a minha mão e eu me assustei. Tinha muito tempo que nós não tínhamos sequer contato físico. Abraços, carinhos e beijos de mãe e filha estavam fora de cogitação._

_- Este é o seu pai. – Ela apontou para um senhor elegantemente vestido no meio da foto. – Esta é a sua meia-irmã. – Apontou para uma linda menininha de olhos castanhos. – E estes são seus meio-irmãos. – Ela apontou para cada menino que estava ao lado do senhor._

_Inclusive para o lindo menino de olhos tristes._

_- Não estou entendendo... – Tentei puxar a minha mão, mas Renée a apertara com mais força. – Não minta pra mim! Por que está fazendo isso comigo? – Eu levantei, tentando impedir que as lágrimas caíssem por uma mentira que minha mãe estava inventando._

_Tudo aquilo era demais para eu compreender... Ainda mais sem Charlie por perto._

_- Eu era governanta dessa família... – Minha mãe pegou o álbum do meu colo e virou as páginas. – Eu cuidava dessa família como se fosse a minha e amava essas crianças como se fossem meus filhos._

_EU continuei parada no quarto, meus pés pareciam pesados diante da revelação._

_- Carlisle e eu tivemos um caso... – Minha mãe abaixou os olhos, evitando os meus. – Ele era casado com as mães das crianças e eu... Precisei ir embora para protegê-la. – Renée tentou pegar a minha mão, mas eu a puxei, afastando-me mais dela._

_- E Charlie sabia? – EU coloquei a mão sob o peito. Meus pulmões necessitavam de mais ar. – Como pode mentir para ele?_

_- Eu não menti. – As lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto cansado e abatido. – Eu cheguei aqui grávida e Charlie se ofereceu para me ajudar, como um homem prestativo que era..._

_- Então todos sabem dessa história? – Eu estava ainda mais enojada._

_- Todos não. – Minha mãe voltou a me olhar. – Eu vim para cá por uma recomendação de uma amiga que já morou aqui. Charlie viu que eu precisava de ajuda e me acolheu... Nos acolheu. – Ela sorriu como se estivesse lembrando-se do passado. - Nós nos apaixonamos e nos casamos._

_- Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira... – Passei a mão no rosto, estarrecida com toda essa história._

_- Mas não é. – Os olhos da minha mãe já estavam vermelhos e irritados. – Ninguém questionou o fato de eu ter casado com o chefe da polícia tão rápido, ao contrário, Charlie ficou tão feliz que comemorou por três dias em Forks, A cidade ficou em festa. – Ela abriu o álbum novamente para ver as fotos._

_- E meu pai concordou com isso? – Eu nem sabia o quê pensar. – Ele concordou com essa mentira?_

_- Não! – Ela prontamente deixou de ver as fotos. – Ele sempre quis dizer a verdade. Ele sabia que ele era o seu único e verdadeiro pai..._

_Eu sentei na cama e deixei que as lágrimas viessem livremente._

_Minha mãe se aproximou e colocou uma mão em meu ombro._

_- Eu o odeio! - Exclamei furiosamente. – Eu não quero saber desse tal de Carlisle e dessas crianças... Por que me contou agora? Por que me machucar mais?_

_- Minha filha... – Minha mãe me abraçou e embora eu não quisesse, ela não me largou. – Eu prometi a Charlie que eu contaria a verdade. Ele sempre se sentiu mal por mentir pra você. Nós tínhamos medo que você se revoltasse e não quisesse mais saber de nós..._

_- Mãe... – Meu corpo estava ficando cansado de tanto chorar._

_- Bella... – Ela limpou uma lágrima em minha bochecha. -... O que aconteceu entre Carlisle e eu foi culpa minha tanto quanto dele. – Cada palavra que saia da boca dela era uma agonia – O Sr. Cullen era um homem muito atraente, e eu uma jovem boba. Ele disse que me amava... Mas que era casado e tinha uma família. E... E depois fiquei grávida._

_Era difícil pra ela continuar sem chorar._

_- Um repórter soube da história e saiu em todos os jornais. Eu ia voltar, achava que talvez ele fosse ficar comigo, mas a sua esposa se suicidou. Eu não agüentaria voltar àquela casa e encarar as crianças depois de tudo o que aconteceu._

_- Não pode ser... – Eu a encarava desejando que ela desmentisse tudo, alegando falta de sanidade ou algo do tipo._

_Mas ela estava falando a verdade._

_- Quando cheguei à Forks, grávida de três meses, Charlie ajudou com a mudança. Toda noite ele vinha saber se eu estava bem. Contei toda a história a ele e com a nossa aproximação, nos apaixonamos. Resolvemos nos casar e viajamos para Seatle, ficando na cidade até você completar seis meses de vida. Retornamos à Forks e decidimos que não contaríamos a você até que fosse madura para compreender._

_- Então você me contou agora? – Sorri debochadamente, achando tudo aquilo uma piada de mau gosto._

_- Quando Charlie estava no hospital, ele me fez jurar que... – Minha mãe parou para recuperar o ar. Ela estava tão abalada quanto eu. –... Ele me fez jurar que eu contaria a verdade, mesmo que ele não estivesse por perto._

_Ficamos em silêncio, até que minha mãe me abraçou firmemente. Então eu deixei que o meu corpo cansado caísse em seus braços._

_- Bella, se você quiser encontrá-lo, eu..._

_- Mãe, eu não quero conhecer ninguém. Meu pai se chamava Charlie Swan! Ele foi o grande homem que me criou como se eu pertencesse a seu sangue... - Limpei o rosto. – Não há ninguém que eu queira conhecer._

_- Bella, mas..._

_- O que a senhora vai querer para o jantar? – Levantei rapidamente, ajeitando minha blusa já amassada. – Vou fazer uma sopa e já trago aqui em cima._

_Desci e a todo custo, evitava conversar sobre esse assunto com minha mãe._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

- Bella? – Jasper estava com a mão em meu ombro. – Você está bem?

- Estou sim, me desculpe... – Tomei mais um gole de café. – O que você estava dizendo?

- Leia com seus próprios olhos... – Ele me entregou o jornal que estava em sua mão.

Peguei o _The Seatle Times_ e nele estava a seguinte manchete:

"MAGNATA CARLISLE CULLEN MORRE AFOGADO AO MAR!"

Continuei sentada, enquanto Jasper provavelmente falava comigo, mas eu nada ouvia.

Eu estava tomada de emoções conflitantes.

Eu o odeio pela maneira que tratou a minha mãe?

Eu o amaria se tivesse o conhecido?

Sinto-me culpada por que nunca tentei entrar em contato com ele?

Ou sinto-me furiosa por ele nunca ter tentado me encontrar?

- Não importa mais. – Sussurrei. – Ele morreu.

- Sim. Ele morreu. – Jasper pegou o jornal da minha mão, tomando mais um gole de café. – Aqui disse que ele estava em Córsega e...

- Jasper, por favor! – Levantei rapidamente. – Muito obrigada por ter me avisado, mas eu creio que não fará diferença nenhuma agora. – Ajeitei a bolsa que carregava a tiracolo.

- Mas Bella, eu não disse que...

- Com licença, Jazz. Eu preciso ficar sozinha. – Virei o corpo e me dirigi à biblioteca do campus, onde sabia que encontraria o que eu mais ansiava naquele momento: um pouco de paz.

[...]

Assim que as aulas terminaram, eu fui para casa. Jazz havia sumido desde o instante que eu falara com ele sobre a morte do meu pai.

Assim que eu cheguei a casa, liguei para saber se ela estava bem. Ela havia melhorado nos últimos dias, mas como se estivesse pressentindo alguma coisa, o seu estado de saúde piorou. Então eu pedi que não a deixassem ver televisão ou ler jornais, por enquanto.

Desliguei o telefone e fui fazer um chá para relaxar.

Assim que eu coloquei a chaleira no fogão, ouvi a campainha tocar.

Era Jasper.

- Posso saber onde você estava? – Coloquei a mão na cintura, enquanto ele entrava esbaforido pelo apartamento. – O que houve?

- Bella Cullen. – Ele proclamou, sorrindo pra mim.

- Que brincadeira é essa? – Olhei furiosamente pra ele. – Você sabe que o meu nome é Bella Swan e...

- Era. – Quando eu estava prestes a expulsá-lo, ele ergueu as mãos. – Seu pai era um bilionário e eles vão dividir a herança entre os filhos legítimos.

- Jasper, saia antes que eu mate você! – Gritei nervosamente.

- Bella, me escute! – Ele parou na porta, segurando outro jornal. – Você é filha de Carlisle Cullen, não é? – Continuei parada, com os braços cruzados. – Você tem tanto direito quanto os outros filhos! Sem falar que com esse dinheiro você poderia ajudar e...

- Ela nunca concordaria com isso! – Esbravejei, quase colocando o dedo em seu rosto. – E eu não quero nada que venha daquela família maldita!

- Mas Bella, pense! – Ele estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso. – Você só vai pedir o que lhe pertence! Adeus trabalho escravo em biblioteca pública, adeus aos empréstimos, adeus às cartas de cobranças... – Jasper sabia da minha vida tanto quanto eu. – Você vai ter a vida que lhe pertence, Bella!

- Jasper saia daqui e não volte mais! – Forcei a porta para fechá-la, mas ele colocou o pé na frente. – Saia, por favor! -Ele me olhou tristemente, antes que eu fechasse e o deixasse parado no corredor.

Passei a mão no cabelo, atordoada com que tinha acabado de ouvir. Eram verdades e mentiras, mas a maioria delas era verdade.

Verdade que eu tinha direito.

Verdade que isso mudaria a minha vida.

Verdade que eu poderia viver finalmente em paz.

Mas ela não concordaria e eu não queria contrariá-la. Eu sabia tudo o que havíamos passado até hoje por esse homem; esse segredo não era só meu também envolvia outras pessoas.

Mas Carlisle Cullen engravidou a minha mãe e não arcou com as conseqüências... Será que não estava na hora de fazê-lo pagar?

Literalmente falando?

Fui mais cedo para cama, pensando no que Jasper havia me dito. Eu estava tão confusa, que ao mesmo tempo em que desejava não trabalhar mais naquele lugar, ajudar quem precisava e estudar devidamente, eu repudiava os pensamentos que me dirigiam a conhecer a outra parte da minha família.

E foi quando eu me lembrei do garotinho dos olhos tristes.

Fui até a minha estante e de lá, retirei a caixa. Ela ainda se mantinha intacta desde o dia da conversa que minha mãe tivera comigo. Eu não tive mais coragem para abri-la.

Abri lentamente e a primeira foto que estava em cima, era a do menino com a minha mãe.

Passei a mão no seu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que passava no meu. Será que tínhamos afinidades? Será que éramos parecidos em algum aspecto físico?

Fechei a caixa rapidamente, amaldiçoando Jasper por levantar tantas lembranças.

Me joguei na cama, querendo afogar todos os meus pensamentos para que eu pudesse dormir.

No dia seguinte, eu estava ainda mais cansada. Tive vários pesadelos durante a noite que me fizeram acordar suada e arfando.

Eu sempre tinha o meu pai para me consolar quando eu me assustava e ficava com medo.

Mas agora eu estava sozinha, não havia ninguém.

Eram sete horas da manhã, logo teria que levantar para ir à Universidade.

Resolvi ligar para saber se estava tudo bem.

- Eu não acredito... – Parecia que o destino conspirava contra mim. – Como assim ela piorou?

- Parece que detectamos uma infecção... Você sabe como o sistema imunológico funciona nesses casos...

- Sei, sei... – Suspirei porque realmente sabia tudo sobre o que estava acontecendo com ela.

Conversei mais alguns minutos antes de desligar. Arrastei os meus pés até o sofá tomando alguma coragem para sair de casa. Era difícil lidar com tanta coisa sozinha, sem ninguém para conversar e me apoiar.

Sofá: /entry/6039268

Abracei as minhas pernas e apoiei o queixo no joelho. Seria mais fácil realmente se exigisse o que era meu por direito... O que seria algum dinheiro para uma família bilionária?

Não seria nada, mas para mim seria tudo.

Seria a minha libertação, talvez eu começasse a viver a vida como uma garota de vinte anos, só com as responsabilidades que eu pudesse agüentar.

Hoje o dia seria longo, pois eu trabalharia mais tarde. Talvez não fosse tão ruim faltar à aula, mais uma vez.

Fiquei o dia todo em casa, pensando em tudo o que Jasper havia me falado.

Quando anoiteceu, me arrumei e fui trabalhar.

- Hey, você está distraída hoje! – Victoria colocou a mão em meu ombro, me assustando.

- Eu só estou preocupada... Você sabe. – Fiz um sinal de desdém. – Contas, Universidade...

- Você precisa desabafar, sei lá! – Ela balançou os longos cachos loiros. – Parece que carrega o mundo nas costas!

- Quem sabe eu não carrego... – Abaixei o rosto para que ela não visse as lágrimas que talvez fossem cair.

- Deixa disso, garota! – Victoria riu, mal sabendo o que eu vivia. – Vamos, vou pagar uma bebida pra você!

Saí do trabalho às duas da manhã. Estava exausta apesar da noite não ter sido tão movimentada como o esperado.

Joguei minha bolsa ao lado da porta e deitei na cama.

O inverno estava chegando; eu podia sentir na pele.

O dia todo Jasper quis falar comigo, mas eu não atendi as suas ligações. Talvez eu ficasse alguns dias em casa, tentando arranjar uma maneira de pagar as dívidas que se acumulavam.

Minha mãe se recusava a vender a casa em Forks. Eu também não insistia porque eu não queria que o patrimônio deixado pelo meu pai caísse na mão de terceiros.

Mas eu não sabia mais o que fazer. O apartamento ainda estava em débito e tinha as outras despesas... Mesmo trabalhando, tudo o que eu conseguia ia tudo para um único lugar. Era difícil sobrar algo para que eu passasse o resto do mês tranquilamente.

Coloquei a mão no rosto pensando em uma maneira de mudar a situação, mas só uma palavra vinha em minha mente.

Herança.

Cobri o meu corpo com o cobertor e acabei caindo no sono, tentando esquecer um pouco dos problemas.

[...]

- E aí, como ela está? – Perguntei preocupada.

- Ela está sedada... Esteve muito agitada hoje.

- Posso vê-la? – Eu precisava fazer isso para confirmar a decisão que talvez eu tivesse para mim desde o início

- Por enquanto as visitas estão suspensas... – Eu suspirei, pois eu precisava vê-la. – Mas eu posso dar um jeitinho pra você.

- Obrigada. – Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

Depois de todas as orientações, talvez eu tenha saído mais decidida dali. Eu precisava fazer algo, eu estava cansada de só lamentar da vida, da perda do meu pai, do fato de estar sozinha.

Eu queria mudar a minha vida. Eu precisava fazê-lo.

Pensei em mais mil possibilidades. Mas todas foram sendo descartadas uma por uma, até que só restou a única.

A única que talvez estivesse em minha mente desde que foi mencionada, mas eu achei que não pudesse mantê-la.

Mas eu estava enganada.

Peguei o telefone e disquei.

- Bella? – Jasper estava sonolento. – Você sabia que são duas horas da manhã?

- Sabia. – Eu já tinha tomado a minha decisão. – Eu preciso que você me ajude a ir pra Chicago.

[...]

Assim que Jasper chegou ao apartamento, nós montamos uma estratégia.

Eu tinha uma amiga chamada Ângela que morava por lá, eu ligaria para ela assim que desembarcasse, pedindo algum tipo de ajuda.

Jasper me emprestou o pouco dinheiro que tinha.

- Só estou emprestando porque você será uma bilionária e eu pedirei tudo com juros e correção monetária... – Sorrimos e eu dei um tapa em seu braço.

Mais uma pessoa que eu diria um até logo.

Assim eu esperava.

- Jasper, não se esqueça das minhas recomendações. – Ele estava na porta do prédio comigo. – E não se esqueça de ir...

- Bella. – Ele segurou o meu ombro. – Você só ficará por duas semanas, três no máximo até resolver tudo... – Ele me abraçou, afagando o meu cabelo. – Sentirei muito a sua falta, Swan.

- E eu a sua falta, Whitlock. – Apertei mais os braços em volta dele. – Eu sinto muito por ter ficado esses dias sem ligar e...

- Shi! – Ele fez um biquinho com a boca e eu sorri. – Eu sabia que você precisava de um tempo. Qualquer pessoa precisaria desse tempo pra pensar.

- Obrigada. – Dei um beijo em seu rosto. – Assim que eu chegar lá, eu telefono.

- Telefona mesmo. – Ele fez sinal pro táxi. – Vou ficar esperando.

Nos despedimos mais uma vez até eu entrar no táxi. Minhas mãos tremiam e meu estômago dava reviravolta.

Eu não sabia o que me esperava.

[...]

Assim que desembarquei em Chicago, liguei para Ângela.

- Bella? – Ângela me atendeu ao terceiro toque. – Bella, quanto tempo! Como você está?

- Eu estou bem... – Eu estava envergonhada por ligar pra ela depois de tanto tempo. – Eu estou em Chicago, será que poderíamos nos encontrar?

- Claro! – Ela parecia animada. – Anote o endereço aonde iremos nos encontrar.

Depois de algum tempo e de alguns abraços, eu contei a Ângela tudo o que havia acontecido.

- Bella... – Nós estávamos em uma cafeteria. -... Eu nem poderia imaginar que isso estava acontecendo com vocês, meus pais só falaram que você e Renée haviam se mudado para Seatle e que haviam perdido contato.

- Nós nos mudamos e depois tudo ficou pior... – Eu ainda estava bastante cansada da viagem, mas precisava conversar com Ângela. -... Por isso, vim para Chicago.

- Vai trabalhar em algum lugar? - Ângela pegou a minha mão e foi confortável sentir que eu não estava sozinha naquela grande cidade. – Tem lugar para ficar?

- Não... – Sorri timidamente. – Por isso, eu...

- Não precisa dizer mais nada! – Ângela tirou alguns dólares da carteira e pagou o nosso lanche. – Meu apartamento tem espaço para nós duas! Vai ser ótimo morarmos juntas!

- Obrigada, Angie. – Eu a abracei emocionada. Era reconfortante encontrar alguém que conhecia a mim e a minha família. – Espero não estar incomodando.

- Lógico que não, sua boba! – Ângela sorriu amigavelmente. – Vamos, ainda acho que podemos arrumar algo para você.

Contei a história a Ângela de forma parcial. Omiti o meu verdadeiro motivo por estar ali; disse que tinha ido à cidade para tentar algo melhor. O meu medo e a minha indecisão tinham ficado maiores quando coloquei os pés naquele lugar onde a minha história começou. Eu sentia que poderia hesitar a qualquer momento.

O apartamento de Ângela era pequeno, mas muito confortável. Eu me sentia em casa porque sabia que estava com uma amiga verdadeira. Uma amizade que, apesar do tempo e da distância, não havia sido alterada.

- Pronto! – Ângela me ajudou a carregar as minhas malas. – Venha, há outro quarto aqui.

Assim que eu me instalei, Angie resolveu fazer um almoço pra mim, apesar das minhas reclamações dizendo que não estava com fome.

Mas eu estava. Porque estava me alimentando mal há dias.

- E você e o Ben? – Perguntei, comendo uma cenoura crua. – Vocês não tinham saído juntos de Forks?

- Saímos, mas ele quis voltar... – Diante da minha expressão, ela explicou. – Não fique assim, eu estou bem. De verdade.

Conversamos sobre o nosso dia-a-dia, as novidades em Forks e como nossa vida seguiu distante da cidade mais chuvosa do país.

- E você, Bella? – Angie estava retirando os pratos da mesa. – Não arrumou nenhum namorado em Seatle?

- Namorado? Não. – Eu estava pensando em Jasper. Sentia a falta dele. – Só fiz um amigo por lá.

- Amigo? – Ângela sorriu maliciosamente.

- É. Se chama Jasper e cursa Literaturas comigo. – Joguei o pano nela, pois sabia que ela estava rindo. – Ele é só um amigo que me ajudou muito.

- E o seu trabalho em Seatle? E a Faculdade?

- O trabalho, eu abandonei... E a Faculdade, eu tranquei. – Suspirei, lembrando de tudo que havia deixado para trás. – Assim que arrumar um bom dinheiro, volto para lá.

- Então se quiser algum dinheiro, acho melhor vermos algo... – Angie pegou o celular e começou a discar. – Lembro de ter ouvido falar de uma vaga de secretária na Sloane Advocacia... Já trabalhou como secretaria antes?

- Não... Só como bibliotecária. – Levantei-me e sentei no sofá.

- Certo... Não custa nada tentar.

Depois de algum tempo, Angie me disse que conseguiu uma entrevista de emprego. Eu estava ansiosa, mas com medo ao mesmo tempo... E se não conseguisse nada? E se a minha falta de experiência falasse mais alto?

Mas eu jurei que me esforçaria para conseguir essa tal vaga.

No dia seguinte, fui em direção a minha entrevista de emprego. O escritório ficava num velho prédio comercial na principal.

Peguei o elevador e parei no terceiro andar. Eu estava em frente a uma porta toda escalavrada, com uma placa que dizia "Samuel Sloane – Advogado"

Respirei fundo para me acalmar, sequei as mãos suadas e entrei.

Um homem alto e forte esperava na sala de recepção, examinando- a, quando passei pela porta.

- Veio para a entrevista de secretária? – Ele perguntou estendendo a mão.

- Isso mesmo. – Sorri timidamente.

- Samuel Sloane – Ele sorriu e eu constatei que era um homem muito bonito.

- Isabella... – Eu engasguei. Seria que deveria falar Cullen? – Swan.

- Prazer, Isabella. – Ele indicou o lugar para que eu me sentasse. – Fui informado que é o seu primeiro emprego como secretaria?

- É verdade. – Apressei em acrescentar. – Mas aprendo depressa. E posso fazer hora extra até em estar apta para o trabalho.

- Não será necessário. – Ele sorriu gentilmente. – Muito bem, vou experimentá-la para ver o que acontece.

- Você vai o quê? – Franzi o cenho.

- Eu vou fazer uma experiência com você. – Ele ajeitou o terno e se levantou. – Se for bem, o emprego será seu.

- Obrigada. – Agradeci e apertei a sua mão novamente. – Não irá se arrepender.

O Sr. Sloane me mostrou o escritório e onde ficavam todos os arquivos, desde os clientes que ele atendia em serviços comunitários até os mais importantes.

Se bem que ele só tinha um cliente importante, como ele mesmo mencionara.

- Bem, é meio- dia. Vamos almoçar? – Samuel perguntou.

- Claro! – Eu fiquei emocionada, não sabia que ele me convidaria.

Saímos para almoçar e aproveitei para prestar atenção em cada palavra que Samuel dizia. Eu não ganharia muito, apenas trezentos dólares por semana, mas era o suficiente para eu me manter em Chicago se eu não fosse seguir com o plano ou se tudo desse errado.

Daria até para eu guardar um dinheiro para voltar.

Trabalhei até às seis horas, mesmo com Samuel me pedindo para ir embora. EU queria aprender tudo, queria fazer um serviço bem feito. Mesmo que não quisesse fazer isso para sempre.

- Isabella... Tem algo que eu posso fazer por você? – Ele estava parado na porta, já pronto para sair.

- Tem sim, Sr. Sloane... – deixei a caneta em cima da mesa. – me chame de Bella, por favor?

- Só se você me chamar de Samuel... – Ele piscou o olho e eu achei extremamente sexy.

- Combinado! – Sorrimos juntos e ele saiu, deixando-me sozinha.

Cheguei ao apartamento cansada, só tirando a roupa e deitando na cama.

Coloquei uma blusa larga que era de Jasper e sentei para ligar pra ele.

Mas ouvi batidas na porta.

- Bella? – Angie tinha acabado de chegar. – Como foi a entrevista?

- Consegui! – Nós duas pulamos e nos abraçamos. – Como foi seu trabalho hoje?

- Tranqüilo... – Ela sentou na cama. – Meu chefe viajou por causa do falecimento do pai dele. Ele era um grande empresário e...

Meu coração congelou. Devo ter ficado alguns segundos em estado de choque.

- Bella? – Angie estava me balançando. – O que houve?

- Angie, qual é o nome do pai do seu chefe? – Eu levantei nervosamente.

- Carlisle Cullen, por quê?

Cambaleei como se fosse desmaiar, mas Ângela me segurou.

- Senta aqui, Bella. – Ela olhou para o meu rosto. – Vou pegar um pouco de água para você.

Assim que bebi a água, Ângela me olhou desconfiadamente.

- Bella, o que houve?

- Nada, só sentir um mal-estar por não ter me alimentado direito... – Coloquei o copo em cima da mesa. – O seu chefe está ausente?

- Está. – Ângela não tinha engolido a desculpa. – O juiz Masen viajou há dois dias, quando recebeu a notícia do falecimento do Sr. Cullen. Ele está em Rose Hill, residência oficial da família.

- Sei... – Ângela colocou a mão em meu ombro para saber se eu estava bem. – É só por curiosidade, você sabe. Esse caso estampou o jornal de Seatle.

- Claro... – Ela tirou os sapatos. – O Sr. Cullen era um homem muito, muito importante.

Ângela passou a noite falando sobre a família Cullen. Falou sobre os filhos, a morte da esposa e de como Carlisle era influente e de como o respeitavam.

- Eu trabalho para o filho mais velho. – Ângela estava preparando um suco. – Mas quase ninguém sabe disso. E apesar de trabalhar há mais de um ano com Edward, não o conheço muito.

- Edward? – Minha mãe não tinha citado os nomes deles. Ou eu que não quis ouvir? – É um nome bonito.

- Não só o nome... – Ângela fingiu que estava se abanando. – Ele é todo lindo – Revirei os olhos. - Ele tem os olhos verdes mais lindos que já vi.

_O meu menininho dos olhos tristes._

- Por isso liguei para o escritório do Samuel procurando emprego pra você. – Ângela me entregou o copo de suco. – Ele é o melhor amigo do Juiz Masen e dias atrás ele tinha me pedido informações sobre alguma secretaria que estivesse disponível.

- Eles são amigos? – Quase engasguei com o suco.

- São... – Ângela se abanou novamente. – Ele era advogado pessoal do Sr. Cullen.

Então talvez Samuel fosse a pessoa que me ajudaria.

- Eu vou dormir, Angie. Boa Noite. – Levantei e fui para o quarto, pensando em como falaria com o Samuel sobre a minha história.

.

.

.

**Hey! Espero que estejam gostando!**

**Para dúvidas e atualizações, twitter:CarollDiva**


	5. Capítulo 4 Voltando para casa

_Olá meninas e meninos!_

_A Bella vai conhecer a família nesse capítulo!_

_Mais mistérios e mais revelações!_

_Se quiserem falar comigo, meu twitter: CarollDiva_

_Link da roupa da Bella e da música no meu perfil._

_Just Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Voltando para casa<strong>

_"Não chegamos a conhecer as pessoas quando elas vêm a nossa casa; devemos ir a casa delas para ver como são."_

(Johann Goethe)

_**Edward POV**_

O dia estava nublado. Bem condizente com o meu estado de espírito. Ficar em Rose Hill não estava nos meus planos. Eu talvez voltasse no aniversário de Mike e só. Natal e outras datas eu esperava passar em meu apartamento, sozinho.

Esperava.

Desde o momento que recebi a noticia de falecimento do meu adorável pai, um turbilhão de emoções tinha passado por mim. Raiva, decepção, indiferença e até ódio têm sido os meus companheiros desde então. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

Eu só queria que acabasse rapidamente e talvez, um dia, tudo voltasse a ser como era.

Eu já estava dirigindo há algum tempo, sem parar. Dirigir me acalmava e me ajudava a realinhar os pensamentos. Eu reencontraria os meus irmãos, seus respectivos cônjuges e estaria na casa que morei por anos. Na casa que por muitas vezes fui feliz e infeliz.

Na ultima vez que tivera em Rose Hill, o passeio tinha terminado de forma desagradável. Era aniversário de Mike e, por mais que eu amasse meu irmão caçula, eu não poderia ficar no mesmo ambiente de Carlisle Cullen. Não com ele por diversas vezes fazendo acusações, fazendo seus comentários inconvenientes até por fim, nos humilhar diante dos poucos convidados. Saí no meio da festa, mesmo com a insistência de Alice e Mike para que permanecesse. Emmett estava fora de si, então pouco se importava se estávamos bem ou não. O que ele queria era um pouco de paz para curtir a sua própria onda.

Isso foi há cinco anos.

O serviço fúnebre seria realizado na King's Chanel, para onde eu me dirigia agora.

Assim que cheguei, vi que havia barreiras na rua diante da igreja e guardas continham a multidão que se reunira para assistir à chegada das autoridades. O vice-presidente dos Estados Unidos estava chegando, assim como senadores, embaixadores e estadistas de todos os lugares tão distantes quanto à Turquia e a Arábia Saudita. Meu pai estaria orgulhoso de saber que em seu enterro estavam presentes pessoas tão importantes; diria que estava tendo tudo de acordo com o nível social que o dinheiro lhe dera.

E que nós nunca teríamos um enterro assim, porque éramos um bando de incompetentes e inúteis.

- O que o senhor deseja? – Um guarda se colocou à frente do meu carro.

- Meu nome é Edward Masen. – Corrigi. – Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

- Oh, sinto muito Sr. Cullen. – O guarda retirou o cone de plástico que estava atrás. – Pode passar.

Dizer meu nome completo parecia uma espécie de traição. Traição à memória da minha mãe, que talvez estivesse feliz pela justiça que foi feita. Não do jeito que eu queria que fosse, mas de certa forma, o mundo estava livre de mais um homem sem escrúpulos.

Estacionei o carro e saí, quando uma chuva de flashes veio em minha direção.

Mais uma merda para eu lidar.

- Juiz Cullen! – Uma repórter estava quase colocando o microfone no meu rosto. – O que tem a dizer sobre a morte do seu pai?

- Juiz Masen. – Eu a corrigi. – E com licença, nada tenho a dizer sobre o fatídico acidente. – Olhei diretamente em seus olhos para que ela entendesse o recado e não fizesse mais nenhuma pergunta. – Retirem essas pessoas daqui. – Acenei para um segurança que estava próximo para que ele agisse devidamente.

Entrei na sacristia, encontrando com os meus irmãos e seus cônjuges.

Agora sim a família estava completa.

- Edward! – Alice se jogou em meus braços, fazendo com que minhas mãos fossem automaticamente aos seus cabelos castanhos, iguais da minha mãe.

Talvez Alice tenha sido a filha que menos sofreu. Meu pai resolvera poupá-la por ser a única menina, mas isso não o impedia de chamá-la de feia algumas vezes quando minha irmã mencionara que queria ser modelo.

_- Infelizmente não poderá ser modelo, filhinha... – Carlisle estava com Alice no colo. – Você não segue os padrões de beleza das passarelas. Você precisará melhorar... E muito!_

_E assim minha mãe, Elizabeth, consolava Alice._

E mesmo com os diagnósticos do nosso querido pai, que insistia em prever o nosso futuro mesmo a nosso contragosto, Alice tentou a carreira de modelo. Mas não conseguiu, por não ter altura pedida para as passarelas.

Então, ela tornou-se modelo fotográfica.

- Alice... – Alisei os seus cabelos, beijando-os suavemente. – Como você está?

- Você se assustaria se eu lhe dissesse que só me sinto... Estranha? – Ela me fitou com seus profundos olhos castanhos. – É como se eu me sentisse culpada por algo.

- Não há nada para se sentir culpada... – Eu segurei seu rosto singelo. -... Você sabia que ele faria essa viagem, se permitíssemos ou não.

- Eu sei... – Ela afundou novamente o rosto em mim. -... Mas eu sinto que deveríamos ter feito algo.

- Tipo o quê? – Segurei os seus ombros. – Alice, Carlisle tinha uma vida independente, não precisava de nós como já mencionara diversas vezes. – Sequei uma lágrima que estava caindo em sua bochecha. – E tudo foi um acidente.

- Isso é o que a polícia ainda está investigando... – Alice colocou os óculos escuros novamente. – Samuel também está empenhado nisso.

- Eu sei... – Respondi, olhando a sacristia para ver os meus outros irmãos.

- Edward. – Um homem se aproximou e estendeu a mão. – Sou Marc Renaud, marido de Alice.

- Oh! – Alice ficou visivelmente envergonhada. – Edward, esse é o meu marido... Marc – Alice abraçou o homem que se encontrava a minha frente.

Depois de dois anos trabalhando como modelo fotográfica, Alice achou que ainda era pouco. Ainda necessitava de Carlisle para bancar algumas despesas, já que era uma aficionada por moda.

E foi quando decidiu unir o útil ao supérfluo.

Tornou-se assistente de Donna Karan, para logo depois surgir como uma das estilistas mais brilhantes da nova geração.

E criou a marca "Alice Cullen", despontando em todo mundo.

- Prazer. – Estendi a mão ao meu cunhado. – Desculpe-me por não ter ido ao casamento de vocês.

- Alice me falou que você... – Eles trocaram olhares cúmplices. -... Trabalha muito.

- Minha irmã está absolutamente certa. – Fingi que não tinha entendido a comunicação entre os dois. Eu tinha certeza que Alice havia comentado algo a mais. – A justiça de Chicago não podia parar e não tinha ninguém para ficar em meu lugar, já que o casamento foi às pressas, certo?

Alice me lançou um olhar ameaçador, mas ela sabia a minha opinião sobre esse tal de Marc Renaud. E era a única coisa que eu concordava com Carlisle.

Apesar da sua aparência de bom moço, Marc era compreensivo demais.

Minha irmã era infinitamente mais sucedida que ele, já que ele mesmo optara por largar o trabalho para acompanhá-la nas viagens, como um fiel cão de guarda. Mesmo que o nosso convívio fosse pouco, eu sabia por Mike que Marc nunca discutira com Alice; pelo contrário, sempre concordava com as insanidades da minha irmã, sem contestá-la.

Era impossível existir um homem assim.

Marc era seis anos mais velho do que Alice. Um mês depois do inicio do relacionamento, ele resolveu declarar-se e pedi-la em casamento. Alice, obviamente, aceitou na mesma hora, planejando um casamento de princesa na França.

Depois de dois meses, casaram-se. Fiquei sabendo de tudo através dos raros e-mails que trocávamos e, mesmo com os meus pedidos para que ela tivesse um cuidado maior, Alice não me ouviu; ela fazia tudo ao seu bel prazer.

Então eu pedi a Samuel que investigasse a vida desse tal de Marc.

- Foi às pressas, mas foi o casamento mais lindo que alguém poderia ter. – Alice sorriu, como se quisesse esquecer o meu comentário e ficou na ponta dos pés, beijando o marido apaixonadamente. Esqueceu-se que estava na sacristia de uma igreja e velando o corpo do nosso pai.

- Grande Eddie! – Emmett me levantou, com os braços amassando o meu terno. – Quanto tempo não vejo o meu irmão mais velho, hein?

- Mais ou menos um ano. – Virei-me assim que ele me largou. – Como você está?

- Eu estou... Bem. – Reparei que seus olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos. Com certeza ela tinha feito o uso de alguma droga para agüentar essa merda. – Quem diria que iríamos enterrar o velho Carlisle, hein? Esse velho que fez tanto por nós. – Emmett abaixou o rosto em sinal de condolência, debochando de toda a situação.

- Emmett, por favor... – Coloquei a mão em seu ombro, fazendo com que o filho da puta ignorasse o meu comentário e começasse a rir. – Eu não acredito que fez isso?

- Fiz o quê? – Ele levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. – Você sabia que estava num jogo de pólo importante e fui obrigado a interrompê-lo? – Ele começou a rir mais alto, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. – Mas o mais engraçado foi ver as pessoas preocupadas comigo pelo falecimento do meu pai, achando que eu estava triste por isso... Quando na verdade eu estava puto porque tinha perdido o jogo! – Ele deu um tapa numa velha mesa de madeira, fazendo-a estremecer. – Até morto esse homem atrapalha a minha vida!

- Emmett, chega. – Eu vi Rosalie se aproximando lentamente. – Vamos tomar um ar, meu querido.

Rosalie era uma loira vulgar. Não era bonita e nem tinha o ensino secundário completo; era pobre, filha de um operário e de uma dona de casa.

Quando meu irmão casou-se com ela, há dois anos, ela estava grávida. E por isso Emmett resolvera desposar-se com ela, pois não queria ser igualado a Carlisle, agindo como um canalha. Largar uma mulher grávida talvez fosse uma atitude condizente ao senhor Carlisle Anthony Cullen e não ao jovem talentoso e bilionário, o príncipe encantado de nove entre dez mulheres da Filadélfia e Hobe Sound, Emmett Christopher Cullen.

Ela era garçonete e dois se conheceram em Rain Forest Café, numa noite casual. Emmett a engravidara e, depois de uma semana do casamento, ela perdera o bebê.

Mas o meu irmão não quis separar-se dela, apesar da alta sociedade não entender a escolha dela para ser uma esposa de um famoso jogador de pólo.

- Rosalie. – A loira a minha frente ignorou a minha mão estendida e se aproximou para um caloroso abraço.

E eu mais uma vez fingi que não entendia.

- Essa é a minha Rose. – Emmett a puxou pelo braço. – Estava servindo os convidados, querida?

Rosalie abaixou a cabeça desconcertada e saiu, enquanto Emmett a seguia.

- Edward. – Mike sussurrou, quase não era possível ouvi-lo.

- Mike... – Talvez o único que estivesse sofrendo, realmente. -... Ficou sabendo de alguma coisa?

- Não... – Mike abaixou o rosto e era possível ver as lágrimas caindo incessantemente. – Eu havia ligado para ele um dia antes e estava tudo bem. Ele iria para a nossa casa em Nice. – Abracei o meu irmão mais novo, que estava visivelmente mais abalado que todos nós.

- Com licença. – Disse um funcionário da igreja. – O serviço está prestes a começar. Podem me acompanhar, por favor?

Ele nos conduziu a um banco reservado para familiares. Todos se sentaram e esperamos, cada um absorvido em pensamentos.

Era estranho estar aqui novamente, depois de muitos anos. Na morte da minha mãe, nós estávamos unidos pela dor. E agora, não havia nada que nos unisse. Alice estava tomada pela culpa. Emmett, pela raiva. Mike, pela tristeza e eu? Talvez estivesse tomado pela indiferença. Ainda estava passando pelo mesmo turbilhão que passara quando ouvi a noticia na televisão. E talvez eu ficasse assim por um bom tempo.

De longe, vi Samuel chegar e sentar em um banco, no final da igreja. Estava lotada, mostrando que meu pai era uma pessoa muito querida e importante para os Estados Unidos.

Como se eles o conhecessem de verdade.

Quando eu tinha doze anos, eu vi um quadro de Goya, Saturno Devorando Seu Filho, e sempre o identificara com Carlisle.

Era assim que ele queria fazer com todos nós. E talvez até tivesse feito.

Depois de todo o serviço religioso, o ministro anunciou:

- O sepultamento será particular... Só para a família.

Seguimos para o cemitério Mont Auburn onde haveria o sepultamento. Emmett estava estranhamente agitado; talvez o efeito das drogas estivesse passando.

Eu e os meus irmãos observamos o corpo ser baixado para o lugar do repouso final.

Enquanto a terra era lançada sobre o caixão, nós continuamos em silencio.

Não havia nada para ser dito.

- Certo. – Emmett estava nervoso. – Vamos sair logo daqui.

- Para onde iremos? – Marc perguntou.

- Vocês deverão ir para Rose Hill. – Samuel aproximou-se lentamente. – Encontro com vocês mais tarde.

Eu, Mike, Alice e Emmett, apesar de estar sob efeito de algo, nos olhamos tristemente. Não era assim que desejávamos ver a família reunida. Não era assim que queríamos conversar, tentando reparar anos de afastamento. Queríamos nos aproximar como irmãos de verdade. Mas o destino tinha nos colocado à prova e assim iríamos agir.

Por bem ou por mal.

Então seguimos em direção a nossa antiga casa.

Depois que Carlisle passou a morar com Mike sozinho, ele reformou a casa para atender as exigências da nova vizinhança, que aparecia com casas maiores e melhores. E como meu pai não era um homem que ficava para trás, ele a reformara, deixando-a com um aspecto mais moderno, que tão pouco lembrava a antiga casa da família da minha mãe, uma das mais tradicionais de Chicago.

Nossa casa era perto da Lake Shore Drive, uma das maiores orlas do mundo. Apesar de termos vivido perto da praia, pouco íamos nela; Carlisle costumava dizer que era um lugar para pessoas que não tinham o que fazer.

E nós ficávamos olhando para as crianças brincando na areia, enquanto passeávamos com nossa mãe, num dos raros momentos em que Carlisle nos acompanhava. Mas ele sempre ficava distante, atendendo alguma ligação ou conversando com algum amigo que o encontrara na orla.

Assim que a limusine parou, eu estacionei atrás, descendo e contemplando a antiga e nova casa.

- É muito estranho acreditar que papai não esteja lá dentro, à nossa espera. – Alice comentou.

- Ele está ocupado demais tentando controlar as coisas no inferno. – Emmett sorriu, enquanto Rosalie apertava seu braço.

Eu apenas suspirei, enquanto colocava os óculos escuros.

- Vamos entrar.

Ao nos adiantarmos, a porta da frente foi aberta por Clark, nosso mordomo há mais de trinta anos. Era um empregado competente e discreto, que já estava na casa dos setenta anos. Ele nos viu crescer e nos viu ser humilhados pelo nosso pai, sem nada poder fazer.

Seu rosto se iluminou, assim que nos viu.

- Boa Tarde!

- É tão bom vê-lo de novo, Clark! – Alice o abraçou.

- Já faz muito tempo, senhora Renaud. – Clark retribui-lhe o sorriso afetuoso. – Bom Tarde, Juiz Masen. – Ele me cumprimentou.

- Bom Tarde, Clark. – Sorri, apesar de quase não fazer mais isso. – Está aqui para cuidar de todos nós?

- Isso mesmo. Creio que posso manter todos confortáveis. – Clark apertou a minha mão.

- Ficarei no meu antigo quarto? – Tirei o terno, já afrouxando a gravata que há muito tempo me sufocara.

- Ficará. – Ele virou-se para Emmett. – Fico muito satisfeito em vê-lo, senhor Emmett. Gostaria...

- Vamos embora. – Emm pegou o braço de Rosalie, rispidamente. – Preciso descansar.

Todo mundo observou Emmett entrar na casa sem nenhuma cerimônia.

Eu, Mike, Alice e Marc nos dirigimos a sala, onde Clark nos informou que o jantar seria servido às oito horas, quando Samuel viesse nos visitar. Cada um ficaria em seu antigo quarto, exceto por Mike que ainda residia ali.

Mike era cirurgião plástico. Algumas celebridades tinham passado por suas mãos, como Nicole Kidman e Demi Moore. Seu nome estava ultrapassando os muros de Chicago e chegando a sedutora Hollywood, onde Mike queria abrir uma filial.

Eu não entendia o porquê de Mike ainda morar com Carlisle, já que ele era sempre inconveniente e cruel. Por diversas vezes dissera coisas terríveis a Mike, mas meu irmão ainda mantinha-se ao seu lado. Nós sabíamos que Mike tinha dinheiro suficiente para comprar uma casa, mas ele sempre argumentava que Carlisle não poderia ficar sozinho. E que ele o tratava bem.

Mas não era isso que víamos.

Certa vez, há seis anos, ouvi uma única discussão entre Mike e meu pai.

Mike o acusava de ser um pai perverso, de tê-lo obrigado a fazer medicina, quando ele queria fazer Artes.

- Eu o obriguei porque conheço o seu segredinho sujo... – Carlisle sussurrou e Mike ficou em silêncio.

Minutos depois, Mike saiu do escritório como se nada tivesse acontecido e daquele dia em diante, passou a defender Carlisle de todas as nossas acusações.

Por isso ele era o irmão mais distante de todos.

Mais distante de mim.

- Eu vou deitar um pouco... – Mike apertou o meu ombro. – Sinta-se à vontade, Edward. A casa é sua.

Aquelas palavras foram como um soco em meu estômago.

Por que eu sabia que elas não eram verdadeiras.

Embora meu irmão quisesse que fossem.

Fiquei ali contemplando cada móvel, cada quadro, cada detalhe.

Ainda existiam alguns objetos familiares a mim; outros, comprados em viagens que Carlisle fazia ao redor do mundo. Ele ainda mantivera alguma decoração da época em que morávamos aqui. Era até possível reconhecer o toque sutil da minha mãe em alguns objetos.

Mas eu não tocava em nada, observava tudo com as mãos no bolso.

Era como se eu pudesse me sujar se tocasse aqueles objetos que traziam tantas recordações.

Havia duas salas de jantar; uma, usada somente para reuniões de negócios e outra, para as reuniões familiares. A que nós usaríamos hoje tinha sido totalmente reformada, mas não impedia de ativar meu cérebro com lembranças que eu preferiria esquecer.

- Juiz Masen? – Clark estava atrás de mim. – Seu quarto já está pronto.

Subi as escadas e fui em direção ao meu antigo quarto.

Todos os quartos ficavam na ala leste da casa, exceto pelo quarto de Carlisle, que ficava no lado completamente oposto ao nosso.

Ele não gostava quando nós o perturbávamos com medo de alguma tempestade ou de algum barulho vindo do lado de fora da casa.

_- Parem de ser bebês chorões! – Ele esbravejava, quando batíamos na porta do seu quarto. – Já estão crescidos para cuidarem de si mesmos!_

_Enquanto ficávamos no corredor, na esperança que ele se compadecesse com o nosso medo, nós ouvíamos a nossa mãe suplicar para que ele abrisse a porta._

_Mas ele nunca abriu._

Meu quarto tinha sido completamente reformado. Todos os pôsteres dos jogadores de beisebol mais famosos do mundo haviam sido retirados; meus carrinhos especiais e minhas motos também. Era como se o quarto nunca tivesse sido usado por alguém.

E era isso que ele queria.

Tirei a minha roupa e deixei que a água morna caísse em meus ombros, tentando relaxar. A atmosfera pesada da casa talvez ajudasse na minha insônia, me deixando ainda mais cansado e estressado, Por isso, eu ainda agradecia por Carlisle ter mantido a sala de boxe, onde eu costumava treinar.

Coloquei uma roupa e cochilei, sendo acordado às 07h45min por um Clark prontamente pontual.

- Edward. – Samuel estava na sala me esperando.

- Samuel. – Estendi a mão e o cumprimentei. – Quanto tempo precisarei por ficar aqui?

- É sobre isso que quero falar... Mas acho que seria mais conveniente após o jantar.

Jantamos e tentamos manter um diálogo cordial, apesar da insistência de Emmett em cometer grosserias a mesa, principalmente em respeito à Rosalie.

- Li a sua decisão sobre o caso "Fiorello". – Alice tentava disfarçar o incômodo tanto quanto eu. – Ele merecia a sentença que você deu.

- Ser juiz deve ser emocionante. – Rose comentou

- Às vezes é. – Eu não queria dar motivos para que ela fosse ainda mais simpática comigo.

- Que tipo de casos costuma julgar? – Marc perguntou.

- Casos criminais... Estupros, drogas, homicídios.

Alice empalideceu e eu percebi que ela apertou ainda mais a mão do marido, Marc.

- Aconteceu algo, Alice? – Perguntei, sem preocupar-me com as pessoas que estavam à mesa. – Você me parece tensa.

- Tensa? Isso todos nós estamos. – Ela sorriu sombriamente. – E você, já arrumou alguém que dê jeito nesse seu gênio perfeito?

- Fiquei sabendo que se tornou uma estilista de sucesso. – Comentei, ignorando a sua pergunta.

- É verdade. – Ela assentiu, balançando a cabeça e rindo, talvez por eu ter fugido da pergunta pessoal. – Estou conseguindo fazer com que a marca "Alice Cullen" esteja entre as melhores marcas do mundo.

- Ela é fantástica. – Marc comentou, dando um beijo no rosto da minha irmã.

- Acho que você tem a sorte de contar com uma esposa bem sucedida... – Comentei, levando a taça de água à boca. – Nem todos têm a sorte de se casar com a filha de um bilionário.

- Não dê atenção a ele. Sabe que eu amo você. – Alice corou e retribui o beijo no rosto do marido.

Olhamos-nos e eu sabia que, após o jantar, Alice falaria comigo sobre a minha atitude, porque eu estava retribuindo o comentário que ela fizera sobre a minha personalidade.

- Rose bem que poderia usar umas roupas mais decentes... – Emmett comentou, tirando-me dos meus devaneios. - Mas ela não se importa com a aparência... Não é, meu anjo?

Rose ficou envergonhada, sem saber o que fazer.

- Que tal um traje de garçonete, meu amor? – Emmett começou a gargalhar na mesa, tal como nosso pai fazia quando era cruel. – Talvez Alice possa ajudá-la com isso.

- Emmett! – Alice esbravejou. – Como pôde fazer isso?

- Alice... Por favor! – Rosalie deixou o guardanapo em cima da mesa. – Perdi o apetite. Vou me deitar.

Levantou e saiu após o meu querido irmão levantar a taça de vinho, numa menção a um brinde.

Mas ninguém o fez.

- O que foi? – Ele tomou um gole do vinho e ficou olhando para a taça. – Todos vocês se parecem com o papai. Todos vocês.

Assim que terminamos o harmonioso jantar, fomos ao escritório para conversarmos com Samuel a respeito do testamento.

- Bom... – Samuel estava visivelmente nervoso. – Recebi uma ligação do pai de vocês no dia da sua morte.

- O quê? – Mike levantou rapidamente do sofá. – E o que ele disse?

- Ele só disse a minha antiga secretaria que queria que eu viesse aqui na segunda-feira e trouxesse o escrivão... Provavelmente queria mudar algo no testamento.

O silêncio tomou conta do ambiente.

- Aposto que o velho não queria deixar nenhum centavo para nós... – Emmett resmungou.

- Como eu ia dizendo, ele queria encontrar comigo, talvez para mudar algo. – Samuel ignorou o comentário do meu irmão e continuou falando. – Mas havia uma cláusula importantíssima no testamento para que houvesse a divisão de bens.

- E qual era essa clausula? – Marc perguntou interessado.

_Interessado até demais._

- Que os quatro filhos permanecessem na casa durante um mês, no máximo dois – Samuel me encarou e eu só pude abaixar a cabeça. – Talvez seu pai quisesse mudar isso, mas como não foi possível...

- Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira! – Emmett levantou da cadeira, esbravejando. – Como aquele velho pôde fazer isso com a gente?

- Se vocês quiserem ficar para a leitura do testamento, deverão residir aqui por um mês... – Ele olhou para cada um de nós. – Caso contrário...

- Eu fico. – Emmett sentenciou, aproximando-se de nós. – Vai ser ótimo ter esse tempo de convivência com meus irmãos. – Ele sorriu debochadamente.

- Eu vou ficar... Eu e Marc. – Alice apertou a mão do marido. – Preciso muito desse dinheiro. –Eles se olharam cúmplices.

- Eu já moro aqui. – Mike sussurrou. – E pretendo morar até o fim dos meus dias.

- Eu não fico. – Comuniquei, fazendo com que todos me olhassem com espanto. – Por mim, podem ficar com esse dinheiro maldito.

- Edward, não há só o dinheiro do seu pai. – Samuel colocou a mão em meu ombro. – Há também o dinheiro da sua mãe.

Eu estremeci.

- Há dinheiro da minha mãe? – Perguntei confuso. – Carlisle dizia que...

- Carlisle mentiu. – Samuel abaixou a cabeça, talvez sabendo qual fosse a minha reação. – Sua mãe era tão dona de tudo quanto ele. Ele só multiplicou o que ela deixou para vocês.

- Então eu fico. – Falei, derrotado. O que eu menos queria era ficar naquela casa, aturando as indiretas do meu irmão, a passividade de Mike e as insinuações de Alice sobre a minha vida amorosa. – Ficaremos por um mês.

- Um mês. – Samuel assentiu. – Portanto sugiro que ajeitem suas vidas para que possam ficar em Rose Hill durante esse tempo.

- Espero que essa herança valha todo esse esforço. – Emmett comentou. – É bem provável que o velho tenha nos deixado seus paletós velhos e uma caixa de charutos. Gostava de usar o dinheiro para nos controlar. E faz isso até depois de morto. – Emm soltou uma risada desdenhosa. – Mas aposto que ele encontrou um jeito de levar o dinheiro todo com ele. Para o inferno.

- Logo vocês saberão. – Comentou Samuel.

- Certo... – Alice levantou-se com a ajuda do marido. – Vou deitar-me, já que há muita coisa pra fazer amanhã. Boa Noite.

E assim um por um foi saindo do escritório.

Menos eu e Samuel.

- Claro! – Ele estava falando ao celular. – Peça para que ela compareça amanhã, às oito horas.

Eu continuei sentado na antiga cadeira do meu pai.

Naquela que ele havia me expulsado, aos berros.

- Era Ângela, a sua secretária. – Samuel veio em minha direção. – Parece que ela encontrou uma secretária pra mim.

- Ângela é muito competente. – Levantei, indicando que queria ir para outro lugar. – Quem sabe você não encontrou alguém capaz de colocar ordem naquela bagunça?

- Edward... – Samuel sorriu. – Se eu arrumar aquilo, eu me perco nos processos! – Ele bateu em minhas costas.

- Se você arrumar aquilo, seu trabalho será mais produtivo. – Abri a porta e indiquei para que ele passasse.

Fomos em direção a piscina. O tempo ainda estava nublado, com pouquíssimas estrelas no céu.

- Sabe Edward... – Samuel veio caminhando ao meu lado. – Eu acho que seu pai teve um motivo nobre para deixá-los todos aqui.

- Ele queria era nos humilhar pela última vez... – Coloquei as mãos no bolso. – Até imagino ele dizendo "Vocês não vão querer me desapontar, não é?". Era só isso que ele dizia. – Passei a mão pelo cabelo.

- Eu acho que ele queria reparar o mal que fez a todos vocês, separando-os... – Samuel sentou em uma cadeira. – Ele os separou numa fase conturbada da família.

- Não existiam boas intenções com Carlisle Cullen. – Sentei-me em outra cadeira. – Só existiam as más e às que traziam algum benefício a ele... – Bufei, sabendo que era impossível discutir com Samuel sobre o meu pai.

Samuel trabalhava com meu pai há quatro anos. Foi uma surpresa quando o todo poderoso dono da Cullen enterprise decidiu escolher um advogado recém-formado para cuidar dos seus assuntos pessoais.

Eu sabia que Samuel era competente, mas ele não tinha experiência.

E muito menos entendia a decisão de Carlisle em escolhê-lo.

- Eu também tenho outro assunto para lhe falar... – Samuel olhou para os lados como se quisesse contar um segredo. – Seu pai me deu uma incumbência dias antes de viajar.

- Incumbência? - Perguntei. – Posso saber o que é?

- Ainda não... – Samuel levantou-se, preparando para sair. – Mas prepare-se. Será uma bomba para você e para os seus irmãos.

[...]

Na manhã seguinte, eu tomei café sozinho, já que tinha acordado um pouco mais tarde. Alice, Emmett e Mike foram ajeitar as próprias vidas, já que teríamos que ficar por Rose Hill durante um mês.

Nós não esperávamos por isso.

- Bom dia, Edward. – Rose estava vindo à mesa de jantar. – Posso sentar-me com você?

- Já que insiste. – Olhei para o seu rosto e vi que havia uma marca roxa perto do seu olho direito. – O que é isso?

- Isso? – Ela colocou a mão em cima do hematoma. – Eu caí no banheiro ontem à noite.

- Caiu? – Balancei a cabeça, aturdido. – Eu não sei o que você viu no meu irmão... Além de ser um drogado, ele ainda a maltrata e a bate!

- Ele não se droga! – Ela me interrompeu, furiosamente. – E ele me trata bem... Só que às vezes só fica nervoso.

- Só fica nervoso? – Sorri debochadamente. – Se é por causa do dinheiro, saiba que você ainda ganha uma grande quantia em dinheiro quando separar-se dele.

- Você não entende, não é? – Ela se aproximou lentamente. – Às vezes precisamos sofrer para ficarmos perto de quem realmente amamos... – Ela sorriu pra mim, colocando a mão em cima da minha.

- Eu falei pra você não comentar mais sobre isso... – Eu retirei a minha mão rapidamente da mesa. – Isso foi há muito tempo atrás.

- Isso foi há um ano e nove meses... – Ela passou a língua nos lábios. – Engraçado como contamos o tempo quando perdemos algo que amamos, não é Edward? – Ela sorriu diabolicamente. - Você ainda conta, não é mesmo?

- Com licença, mas preciso resolver algumas coisas... – Saí da mesa, deixando o café de lado.

- Isso, Edward! Fuja! Fuja como sempre fez na vida... – Rosalie gargalhou tal como o marido.

Eu voltei e a agarrei pelo pescoço.

- Cala a boca. - Sussurrei enquanto a segurava. - Não ouse pronunciar o meu nome.

- Me solte, Edward... - Ela estava ficando sem ar. - Por favor...

Eu a soltei bruscamente; ela ficou passando a mão no local exato que eu tinha a apertado.

Olhei em seus olhos e saí, colocando os meus óculos escuros.

Fui ao tribunal, informando que retornaria dentro de quinze dias, só precisava levar minhas coisas até Rose Hill.

Então resolvi ligar para Jessica.

- Um mês? – Ela choramingava no telefone. – Como vamos ficar sem nos ver durante um mês?

- Daremos um jeito. – Eu nem sabia se queria realmente vê-la por esse tempo. – Assim que eu ajeitar as coisas por lá, ligarei para você. Só peço que cuide do meu apartamento.

- Do _nosso _apartamento. – Ela comentou.

- Não, do meu apartamento, já que fui eu quem o comprei. – Interrompi-a bruscamente. – Ligo em breve.

Desliguei, pois não queria mais ouvir lamentações.

Já bastavam as minhas próprias.

Eu só ficaria em Rose Hill para preservar o dinheiro da minha mãe. Eu não deixaria que Emmett torrasse tudo em drogas, que Alice desse ao seu marido oportunista e que Mike... Bem, o que Mike faria eu não sabia. Mas ele com certeza levaria mais que todos nós, já que era o filho preferido.

Cheguei a Rose Hill à noite, quando todos estavam jantando. Agradeci por ter chegado atrasado e subi, não querendo compartilhar mais uma reunião em família.

Tomei um banho e adormeci, esperando pela tal revelação que Samuel faria no dia seguinte.

E que mudaria as nossas vidas, com certeza.

.

.

.

_**BELLA POV**_

Acordei às cinco horas da manhã. Fiquei rolando a noite toda na cama, tentando encontrar um jeito de dar a noticia a Samuel, pedindo a sua ajuda.

Mas sabia que não seria fácil.

Quantas pessoas já se fizeram passar por outra? Eu sabia que, teria que fazer algum exame de DNA para reconhecimento de paternidade e que isso levaria algum tempo.

Mas o que mais pesava na minha consciência é que minha mãe talvez tivesse mentido sobre isso.

Eu queria acreditar que tudo era uma grande mentira. Que eu era mesmo Isabella Swan, filha de Charlie Swan.

E não Isabella Cullen.

Eu sabia que minha mãe não mentiria sobre uma coisa tão séria, não era do feitio dela. Ela tinha sido realmente governanta dessa família, visto as fotos e algumas histórias que ela contou e que eu fui obrigada a ouvir.

Poucas, mas tocantes histórias.

Levantei e tomei um banho rápido, querendo chegar bem cedo ao escritório, chegando até mesmo antes de Samuel, que chegava às sete.

- Está melhor? – Ângela acordou enquanto eu fazia o café. – Você estava um pouco estranha ontem.

- Já estou melhor. – Retirei uma caneca de café do armário. – Café?

- Claro. – Ela olhou para o relógio. – Você não acha que está muito cedo?

- Eu preciso arrumar algumas coisas no escritório. – Eu sorri envergonhada por mentir. – Preciso chegar cedo.

- Sei... – Ângela assoprou o café quente que estava em sua caneca. – Isso não tem nada a ver com o chefe bonitão e charmoso que você tem?

- Não, Angie! – Sorri, tentando relaxar. – Eu vou como uma funcionária dedicada.

Nós duas terminamos de tomar o nosso café e eu saí.

Cheguei ao escritório, mas Samuel ainda não havia chegado. Fiquei estudando cada passo, cada palavra, eu precisava ser coerente em minhas declarações e não ficar nem um pouco nervosa, aliás, Samuel era advogado; ele facilmente descobriria uma farsa.

E poderia achar que eu era uma.

- Bom Dia, Bella... – Samuel abriu a porta rapidamente, fazendo com que eu me assustasse. – Desculpe-me se eu assustei você. – Ele olhou para o relógio. – Não acha que está muito cedo para começar a trabalhar?

- Preciso organizar muitas coisas ainda... – Disfarcei. – E eu sei que não me pagará hora extra, não se preocupe.

- Na verdade, eu iria pedi-la para fazer uma horinha extra, me acompanhando num jantar. – Samuel sentou-se na cadeira à minha frente. – Já que é minha secretária, preciso que fique por dentro de todos os meus casos.

- Um jantar? – Estranhei. Não sabia que secretárias iam a jantares. – Isso é um convite?

- Convite? – Ele coçou a nuca visivelmente nervoso. – Meio convite, assim prefiro dizer... – Ele sorriu timidamente. Tão lindo. – Mas preciso mesmo dos seus serviços de secretária hoje à noite. Vai ser bom pra você.

- Certo... – Sorri, para lhe assegurar que não ficara ofendida. – E aonde será?

- Em Rose Hill. – Samuel levantou. – A residência da família Cullen.

Deixei a caneca que estava em minhas mãos cair.

- Oh, me desculpe! – Tentei disfarçar, me abaixando para pegar os cacos que ficaram. – Eu me distraí.

- Você está bem? – Samuel se abaixou para me ajudar. – Você me parece nervosa.

- Não, estou bem... – Passei a mão no rosto suado. – Foi só uma queda de pressão.

Depois de convencer a Samuel que estava tudo bem, fui para o banheiro para me recuperar do susto.

Então decidi adiar a minha decisão de contar tudo a Samuel; eu queria conhecer a outra parte da minha família como Isabella Swan, e não como a meia-irmã deles.

Eu queria conhecê-los com meus próprios olhos.

Depois do expediente fui para casa e, às oito horas da noite, Samuel me buscou.

- Já estão saindo para um encontro... – Angie estava me ajudando. – Daqui a pouco estarão namorando!

- Cala a boca! – Joguei um travesseiro nela e ela começou a rir.

Eu tinha poucas roupas, inclusive estava indo trabalhar com muita coisa da Ângela.

Ela me obrigou a ir com as suas peças mais caras. Ela insistia em dizer o nome dos estilistas, mas eu me recusava a decorar.

- Esse é um vestido Jason Wu... – Ela falou pausadamente, como se ensinasse algo a uma criança. – Sapatos Louboutin e um McQueen para fazer jus ao lugar que você vai.

- Ao lugar que eu vou? – Perguntei, fazendo-me de desentendida.

- Bells, escute aqui. – Ela me virou, fazendo com que nossos pés se tocassem. – Você vai a Rose Hill, a residência dos Cullen. A casa que foi sinônimo de luxo e riqueza por muito tempo em Chicago... – Ela me colocou sentada e começou a mexer em meu cabelo. – E você estará com Alice Cullen, uma das estilistas mais promissoras! – Angie estava mais empolgada do que eu.

- E? – Perguntei sarcasticamente.

- E você precisa estar linda esta noite... E ainda vai ganhar uns pontos com o chefe! – Angie riu e eu fui obrigada a rir também.

Eu não conhecia nada de marcas. Usava o que estava bom pra mim e era confortável. Saltos? Só na minha formatura e às vezes, em alguma entrevista de emprego. Fora isso, os meus tênis e as minhas botas eram companheiros inseparáveis.

Agradeci a Ângela por ser amiga o suficiente para me emprestar um sapato com um salto pequeno.

- Está ótima... – Me olhei no espelho enquanto Angie dava os retoques finais.

Meu cabelo, que quase chegava a altura da cintura, estava caindo em ondas pelas minhas costas.

Minha maquiagem estava discreta, porém estava perfeita para esconder as pequenas imperfeições da minha pele.

Eu estava diferente, já que quase não fazia uma produção diferente para sair, só para trabalhar.

E só fazia em Seattle.

- Ele já chegou. – Angie olhava pela janela. – Que você tenha uma ótima noite e se divirta!

- Eu vou trabalhar, Angie. – Ela sorriu. – Só trabalhar.

Desci as escadas e encontrei Samuel, perfeitamente arrumado me esperando.

- Você está linda. – Ele beijou a minha mão e abriu a porta do carro para mim.

Enquanto Samuel falava, eu estava em silencio, nervosa por finalmente confrontar com uma parte da minha história que eu queria esquecer. Eu não sabia o que iria encontrar e nem quem iria encontrar. Eu só sabia que estava indo à casa onde a minha história havia começado.

Uma casa estranha pra mim.

- Chegamos... – Samuel pegou a minha mão. – Está tudo bem?

- Está. – Sorri forçadamente. – Vamos?

- Vamos. – Ele abriu a porta e saiu para abrir a porta pra mim, como perfeito cavalheiro.

Fomos recebidos por um senhor muito simpático, que atendia pelo nome de Clark. Ele nos conduziu a sala, dizendo que os outros desceriam em breve.

Os outros eram os meus meio-irmãos.

- Olá Samuel! – Primeiro veio uma mulher magra, de estatura baixa. – Vejo que trouxe uma amiga.

- Alice, essa é Bella, minha secretária. – Samuel segurou em minha cintura.

Eu fiquei por um tempo olhando a mulher que estava a minha frente. Os nossos olhos tinham a mesma cor e talvez até os nossos cabelos tivessem a tonalidade parecida.

Eu só tinha certeza de alguma coisa: Nós tínhamos alguns traços em comum.

- Bella? – Samuel sussurrou em meu ouvido. – A Senhora Renaud quer cumprimentá-la.

- Prazer, Isabella. – Estendi a mão e a cumprimentei. – Mas pode me chamar de Bella.

- Tudo bem, Bella. – Ela sorriu complacente. – Esse é um Jason Wu? – Ela perguntou, apontando para o meu vestido.

- Acho que sim... – Abaixei a cabeça envergonhada, provavelmente ela sabia que o vestido não era meu.

- Entendo... – Ela sorriu para mim assim que levantei o olhar. – Ficou perfeito em você.

- Obrigada... – Olhei para trás e vi que um homem se aproximava.

- Esse é Marc, meu marido... – Alice se aproximou e o beijou tenramente. – Marc, essa é Bella, secretária do Samuel.

- Encantado. – Ele pegou a minha mão e a beijou delicadamente.

- Prazer. – Sussurrei.

- Ora, ora, mas não é o nosso amigo Samuel trazendo uma amiguinha... – Um homem forte e alto estava descendo as escadas rapidamente. -... Não vai apresentá-la?

- Ela é a minha secretária, Emmett. – Samuel olhou incisivamente pra ele. – Bella, esse é Emmett.

- Prazer, senhor. – Estendi a mão e o cumprimentei.

- Senhor? – Ele riu sinistramente. – Senhor está no céu, minha querida, menos aqui... – Ele esfregou as mãos, virando-se. – Cadê Clark com a minha bebida? Clark! – Ele saiu da sala.

- Não ligue, ele é assim mesmo... – Samuel apertou mais a mão em minha cintura, fazendo com que eu corasse ainda mais.

- Desculpe-nos pela indelicadeza do meu marido. – Uma loira alta veio do outro lado da sala. – Rosalie. – Ela sorriu para mim.

- Bella. – Retribuí.

Todos foram em direção a sala de jantar, enquanto eu esperava Samuel buscar uma pasta no carro. Ver aqueles estranhos que faziam parte da minha história era demais pra mim, eu deveria ter negado o convite.

Meu estômago começou a embrulhar, eu estava ficando tomada pelo pânico.

Conhecer os meus meio-irmãos assim, de repente, fora uma péssima idéia.

E o que eu faria? Será que eles acreditariam em mim quando eu dissesse que era a meia irmã deles, sem nenhuma prova? Será que eles me tratariam da maneira indiferente como me trataram agora ou me trataria como um deles?

Fui andando em direção ao jardim, eu precisava de um pouco de ar.

Sentei em um banco, encostando a cabeça em uma árvore, tentando realinhar os pensamentos.

E foi quando uma brisa gelada passou pelo rosto, refrescando-me.

Fechei os olhos, o silêncio tomando conta de mim, trazendo consigo a paz.

- Aqui é um bom lugar para ficar sozinho... – Eu vi uma silhueta se aproximar.

Eu me levantei rapidamente, assustada.

- Não se levante, eu não queria lhe assustar... – Ele foi se aproximando e eu vi quem era.

_O meu menininho dos olhos tristes._

Ele não era mais um menininho, agora era um homem. Fui olhando cada detalhe do seu rosto, a sua barba cerrada e os círculos escuros que se encontravam abaixo dos seus olhos, provavelmente por noites mal dormidas. Seu cabelo era de um tom peculiar; era extremamente sexy, principalmente quando o vento passava por ele, bagunçando-o ainda mais.

Seus olhos eram do mesmo tom de verde que tinha na foto; eram hipnotizantes e tristes. Agora eu entendia porque Angela dizia que eram os olhos mais bonitos que ela já vira na vida.

E era mesmo.

Olhos de ressaca, aqueles que te tragam e dificilmente você consegue escapar, ilesa.

Seus ombros eram largos e ele deveria ter 1,80, no mínimo. Tinha porte atlético e refinado; era perceptível seu berço de ouro.

Ele não parecia com um homem de Seattle e tão pouco de Forks.

Ele era um homem da metrópole. De Chicago.

Eu nunca vira um homem tão bonito assim.

Com um ar selvagem.

Sexy.

Nem Samuel era como ele.

- Edward. – Ele estendeu a mão e como eu não o cumprimentei, ele a abaixou. – Eu não sabia que havia alguém aqui.

- Desculpe-me. Bella. – Estendi a mão, mas ele não a pegou. - Eu só vim aqui para pegar um pouco de ar.

- Pelo visto você já conheceu os meus irmãos... – Ele sorriu, deixando transparecer uma leve covinha que existia em sua bochecha direita. – Só Mike que está ausente. Está trabalhando.

- Entendo. – Disfarcei o nervosismo. – Preciso voltar.

- Espere... – Ele pegou em meu braço e eu senti uma corrente de eletricidade passar por nós dois. – Você me parece com alguém que conheço... Ou já conheci. – Ele aproximou mais o rosto, tentando enxergar-me melhor.

Fechei os olhos, tentando controlar a respiração.

Eu estava nervosa, mas não poderia colocar tudo a perder falando algo que eu poderia me arrepender depois.

- Eu preciso ir! – Puxei meu braço com força, fazendo com que ele se assustasse e me soltasse. – Com licença. – Andei apressadamente para voltar à casa.

- Bella? – Samuel estava perto da piscina, me procurando. – Onde você estava?

- Fui tomar um pouco de ar. – Sorri, tentando disfarçar o meu nervosismo. – Vamos?

Entramos para jantar e eu percebi que Edward não entrou. Talvez tivesse ficado lá fora para entender o que acontecera há minutos atrás.

Será que ele percebeu alguma coisa? Será que ele sentira o mesmo que eu?

- Bella, preciso que fique aqui. – Samuel sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Eu vou conversar com os Cullens e já chamo por você.

- Tudo bem. – Respondi automaticamente, pensando ainda o que acontecera com Edward.

Assim que Alice, Marc, Rosalie e Emmett levantaram-se para ir à biblioteca, Edward passou por nós como se não existíssemos. Entrou e encostou a porta, fazendo com que todos o seguissem. Exceto a mim, que fui para a sala esperar pela tal reunião acabar.

Minutos depois da conversa ter se iniciado, ouvi uma discussão.

- Outra herdeira? – Alguém esbravejou.

Levantei e aproveite que estava sozinha na sala para ouvir mais perto da porta.

- O testamento do seu pai estipula expressamente que a herança deve ser dividida em partes iguais entre sua prole. – Samuel sentenciou.

- O que... O que está querendo dizer com prole? – Rosalie perguntou.

Será que Samuel sabia sobre mim?

Aproximei-me mais para ouvir atentamente.

- Os descendentes naturais e os descendentes legalmente adotados – Parecia ser Edward explicando.

- Isso mesmo. – Samuel concordou. – Qualquer descendente nascido fora do casamento é considerado um descendente da mãe ou do pai, e conta com a proteção determinada pela lei.

- Aonde está querendo chegar? – Perguntou Emmett, impaciente.

- Que pode haver mais alguém com direito à herança. – Samuel explicou.

- Quem? – Alice finalmente perguntou.

- Tenho certeza que todos sabem que Carlisle teve um caso com uma governanta que trabalhou aqui, Renée Higginbotham... – Samuel continuou. – Seu pai sabia que ela estava grávida.

- Grávida? – Emmett esmurrou algo. – Meu pai engravidou aquela vagabunda?

Senti um nó se formar na minha garganta. Eu não sabia quanto tempo poderia suportar.

- Emmett! – Alice o repreendeu. – Renee foi boa para nós e...

- Boa até demais! – Ele riu debochadamente. – Tão boa para nós quanto para nosso pai!

- Emmett, chega! – Edward esbravejou na sala e todos silenciaram – Samuel continue.

- Como eu estava dizendo, ela deu à luz a uma menina, na cidade de Seattle. – Eu ouvi alguns murmúrios. – A menina recebeu o nome de Isabella.

- Mas isso aconteceu há dezenove anos! – Exclamou Emmett.

- Vinte, para ser mais exato. – Samuel o interrompeu. – Seu pai revelou esses dados alguns dias antes de viajar.

Então ele sabia sobre mim? Como ele me descobrira?

Será que a minha mãe entrara em contato com ele?

Não era possível!

- Alguém sabe onde ela está? – Alice perguntou, parecendo preocupada comigo.

- Não. – Samuel respondeu devagar. – Ela estava morando em Forks, Washington, mas quando eu fui procurá-la, ela tinha se mudado e ninguém quis me fornecer o paradeiro dela.

- Então porque estamos falando nisso? – Insistiu Emmett.

- Queria apenas que soubessem que, se ela aparecer, terá direito a uma parte igual na herança.

- Não creio que tenhamos que nos preocupar com isso... – Emmett disse, confiante. – Provavelmente a mãe conseguiu um idiota para assumir a paternidade, já que meu pai nunca a reconhecera.

Afundei as minhas unhas nas mãos, quase rasgando a minha pele. Eu queria entrar e defender a minha mãe na frente desses ricos mimados.

Quem eles eram para ofendê-la de alguma forma? Eles não sabiam de nada, não tinham visto nada.

A minha mãe sofrera muito pelo pai deles; encontrou em Charlie um companheiro sincero e amoroso, e não um idiota para ser meu pai.

Fechei os olhos, me acalmando e impedindo algumas lágrimas de caírem.

Eu tinha que esperar. Tinha que esperar a hora certa para agir.

- Você tem o valor exato da herança? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Ainda não... Mas a outra empresa de advocacia responsável pelos assuntos financeiros do Sr. Carlisle já está fazendo os relatórios financeiros de todos os bens e ações. – Samuel estava tranqüilo, apesar da tensão. – Temo que demore quase um mês.

- Um mês? – Emmett esbravejou novamente. Ele estava fora de si. – Por isso aquele velho queria que ficássemos aqui. Totalmente dependente dele!

- Não é possível acelerar o processo? – Marc perguntou.

- Não, porque há certa burocracia aí... Ainda temos os sócios, então digo que será em um mês e talvez, até mais. O testamento ainda vai ser homologado pelo tribunal de sucessões e...

- O que é tribunal de sucessões? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Tribunal de sucessões é... – Samuel estava explicando a Rose quando Emmett interrompeu.

- Ela não pediu a porra de uma aula! – Emmett explodiu, mais uma vez. – Por que não podemos resolver tudo nesse instante.

- Porque a justiça não funciona assim. – Edward interveio, pacientemente. – Quando ocorre uma morte, têm que haver a avaliação dos bens, jóias, empresas, dinheiro... E depois um inventário é preparado e apresentado aos tribunais. Os impostos são deduzidos e pagos. Ao final, há uma petição para permitir a distribuição do espólio aos beneficiários.

- Exato. – Eu até estava imaginando o rosto de Samuel aliviado por Edward explicar tudo. – Por isso demorará de um mês a dois meses.

- Ora, não tem problema! – Emmett gargalhou. – Esperei quase vinte e sete anos para me tornar um bilionário; acho que posso esperar dois meses. – Ouvi um barulho de cadeira sendo arrastada.

Saí da porta e fui correndo até o sofá, onde me sentei, lendo uma revista que ali estava.

- Bella? – Samuel abriu a porta. – Será que você poderia redigir um documento para mim?

- Claro! – Levantei graciosamente e me dirigi à biblioteca.

Quando entrei, vi os rostos de todos.

Alice estava abraçada ao marido.

Emmett estava nervoso, sentado em uma cadeira. Quando Rosalie tentou tocá-lo, ele retirou a sua mão.

Edward estava de costas para mim, tenso, olhando pela janela.

Eu tive uma vontade absurda de ir até ele e tocá-lo.

Consolá-lo.

- Bella, transcreva esse texto... – Samuel me entregou um pedaço de papel. – Todos irão assinar.

- Certo. – Peguei o livro e comecei a copiar o tal texto.

Todos assinaram e Edward ficou por último. Samuel foi conversar com Emmett na sala, ele era o que parecia estar mais nervoso.

- Imagino que tenha ouvido alguma coisa... – Ele comentou enquanto assinava, a cabeça abaixada. – Minha família deu as suas ótimas impressões a você hoje.

_Música: The Temper Trap - Soldier On_

Ele levantou o rosto e eu vi que os olhos familiares estavam lá. Era como se eu não me sentisse tão diferente daquela família, tão estranha. Havia algo ali que eu reconhecia em qualquer lugar. Em qualquer momento.

Os olhos de Edward Cullen.

Eles sempre me acompanhavam. Em sonhos, em pensamentos.

O meu menininho dos olhos tristes.

Ele continuou me fitando até que fechou os olhos, soltando o ar que talvez estivesse prendendo por toda a tensão que estava no ambiente.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e eu vi com os nós dos seus dedos estavam rígidos, ele segurava a mesa com tanta força que eu pensei que talvez fosse quebrá-la.

Eu deveria sair dali, eu deveria ir atrás de Samuel. Mas eu não conseguia, meus pés permaneciam pesados, parados no mesmo lugar.

Seu cabelo parecia ainda mais claro, apontando para diversas direções. Apesar de tudo, eu estava sentindo uma pena dele absurda. Eu sabia que era insano, estranho e até errado eu sentir isso, mas era o que eu sentia.

Ele tinha acabado de perder o pai. Um pai que, pelo o que ouvi, não era amoroso com seus filhos. Mas ainda sim era o seu pai. E ele assim, tão vulnerável, lembrava certa garota que havia perdido o seu, há cinco anos.

Tão sem chão, tão sem saber o que fazer.

Eu queria consolá-lo de alguma forma, dizer algo... Mas o que eu diria? Que era a sua meia-irmã e que ele poderia contar comigo? Que ele podia confiar numa mulher que mal conhecia?

E foi quando ele levantou o rosto e olhou para mim, seus olhos penetrando nos meus.

Nós não éramos parecidos, não tínhamos nada em comum.

Nossos rostos estavam a centímetros de distância. Meu coração batia tão rapidamente que impedia o meu cérebro de pensar e fazer com que eu tomasse uma atitude.

Eu só pude pensar em dizer algo para sair dali rapidamente.

- Sinto muito. – Foi só o que fui capaz de dizer, enquanto ele olhava profundamente pra mim.

Peguei o livro e saí da sala, sem olhar para trás.

E ali começara o meu inferno.

Ou o meu paraíso.

Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: Não tinha como voltar atrás.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Queria agradecer às pessoas que estão lendo a fic! Obrigada!<strong>

**Mas não custa nada deixar um "olá" né?**

**Obrigada a Ellen que foi a primeira a comentar!**

**Fofa!**

**Espero que gostem e deixem seus comentários!**


	6. Capítulo 5  Entre irmãos

_Hey! A fic recebeu mais duas reviews! *Faz a dancinha da vitória*_

_Mas eu sei que tem muita gente ainda lendo na moita!_

_Libertem-se! É rápido, fácil e incolor... E faz essa autora muito feliz!_

_Música linda nesse capítulo... Links no perfil._

_Just enjoy! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 5<strong>

**Entre irmãos.**

_"Pecado é provocar desejo e depois renunciar"_

_(Renato Russo)_

_**EDWARD POV**_

.

.

.

Eu estava de cansado de tudo. Cansado das babaquices de Emmett, da passividade de Alice e da indiferença de Mike. Eu realmente queria que ficássemos bem. Queria que pudéssemos recuperar o tempo perdido; que pudéssemos esquecer os anos de afastamento e nos aproximar como irmãos de verdade. Que pudéssemos nos tornar o que minha mãe queria que nos tornássemos.

Amigos. Companheiros. Cúmplices.

_Irmãos._

Mas havia muita mágoa a ser esquecida. Muita humilhação a ser superada. Muita dor a ser anestesiada.

Talvez conseguíssemos isso juntos. Talvez tudo piorasse com a nossa convivência.

Eu e Emmett costumávamos a ser os irmãos mais próximos; eu fui ao seu casamento e sabia que ele se casara porque Rose estava grávida. Procurava estar ao seu lado nos momentos importantes assim como ele esteve no meu.

Mas depois do acidente, tudo mudou.

Ele ficou mais agressivo, mais austero, mais superficial.

Eu me lembrava do meu irmão com o sorriso da minha mãe. A sua alegria era contagiante como a dela e, apesar de tudo que sofríamos, eu lembro que ele era o que lidava melhor. Sempre tinha uma piada, sempre tinha uma ironia, sempre tinha algo engraçado para dizer, para que Alice e Mike não chorassem, pelo contrário, no fim da noite era até possível ver um esboço de sorriso em nossos rostos.

Mas isso não acontecia mais.

Nós dois havíamos mudado devido ao acidente. Dor. Sofrimento. Revolta por não podermos fazer nada. Tínhamos tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo não tínhamos mais nada.

Nós não éramos mais Edward e Emmett.

Éramos outras pessoas.

Eu estava tentando compreender tudo que estava acontecendo, compreender porque Carlisle queria que ficássemos juntos. Por mais que Samuel tenha visto boas intenções nessa cláusula para que recebêssemos a herança, eu não conseguia ver isso com bons olhos.

Porque o tempo havia passado e isso era inevitável. Nós estávamos diferentes, havíamos passado por tantas experiências que tínhamos as nossas próprias marcas, nossos próprios traumas.

Eu desci para o jantar, mas queria um pouco de silêncio, de paz para ordenar os pensamentos. Eu não sabia o que pensar e eu sentia que estava chegando ao meu limite. Eu só estava ficando mesmo pela minha mãe, pelos seus bens, pelo dinheiro que ela tanto lutou para nos deixar. Eu sabia que eles acabariam com tudo assim que pudessem, pelas mais diversas razões.

E eu não achava justo que tudo acabasse dessa forma.

Saí para o jardim, indo ao local que minha mãe costumava ficar. Rose Hill tivera esse nome pela criação de rosas que os ascendentes de Elizabeth Masen mantinham, sendo cultivada ao longo dos anos pelas mulheres da renomada família. Costumava ficar na parte mais alta do terreno, mas com a reforma feita por Carlisle, algumas coisas haviam mudado, só a paz e a tranqüilidade que o local remetia é que ainda permaneciam ali.

O clima estava ameno e de repente, me senti em paz; eu podia ouvir as vozes dentro da casa, mas era como se eu estivesse sozinho, com meus próprios pensamentos.

E foi quando eu vi.

Os cabelos eram castanhos, ondulados como o da minha mãe. O vento passava por ele e o levava para longe, eles dançavam enquanto eu observava. O corpo era pequeno, esguio, delicado. Ela estava com a cabeça apoiada numa árvore, a respiração pesada. Acho que ela estava tão cansada quanto eu.

Quando ela se virou, eu vi os olhos. Os olhos profundos, vivos, intensos. Eles me analisaram enquanto eu tentava reformular algo coerente para dizer. Mas eu não consegui, então apenas me permiti fazer um comentário sobre a minha família.

Algo nela era familiar. Algo nela remetia ao meu passado. Nós não nos conhecíamos, isso eu tinha certeza. Ela era uma menina, apesar de estar vestida como uma mulher. Ela era bem mais nova do que eu.

E ela era linda, de uma beleza singular, quase angelical.

Ela queria ir embora, mas eu tinha certeza de que ela me lembrava alguém. Então, num gesto impulsivo, segurei seu braço.

E senti uma corrente elétrica passar por nós, como se nos ligássemos.

Eu não sei se ela sentiu o mesmo que eu, mas eu me assustei. Era uma sensação nova e como nova, me assustou. Eu não sentia há muito tempo por alguém.

E como eu costumo contar o tempo, eu sabia quanto tempo havia.

Cinco anos.

A larguei no momento que senti essa eletricidade perpassar por nós. Eu me assustei e a soltei, nem prestando atenção no que ela falava. Só percebi quando eu vi seu corpo indo em direção a casa.

O que tinha acabado de acontecer?

Quem era aquela menina que eu acabara de conhecer? E porque ela era tão familiar pra mim, mesmo eu sabendo que não a conhecia? E por que tive aquela sensação estranha, como se o meu corpo respondesse involuntariamente ao seu toque?

Passei a mão no rosto, atordoado. Eu só precisava saber sobre essa menina.

Esperei o tempo necessário até que todos estivessem jantado e entrei, indo diretamente à biblioteca. Eu não queria confrontá-la e nem olhar em seus olhos novamente, pois eu não saberia como agir.

Senti a sua presença próxima, mas não me virei para me certificar que ela estava ali. Entrei na biblioteca, sendo logo seguido pelos outros.

Com a revelação de Samuel de que teríamos uma meia-irmã de nome Isabella, eu ouvi mais do que os outros. Eu sabia que Carlisle e Renée tiveram um caso, mas não sabia que dessa relação tivesse surgido uma filha. E o melhor, que essa filha tinha tanto direito quanto nós.

Eu estava pouco me lixando para o que ela levaria, caso aparecesse. Eu só me importava realmente com que a minha mãe havia me deixado e por esse simples motivo, eu ainda me mantinha aqui. Emmett estava extremamente nervoso com a revelação e Alice, apreensiva. Eu mesmo duvidava que essa tal filha aparecesse, decerto que ela teve vinte anos para aparecer e reclamar o que era seu.

Samuel continuou falando e eu só me preocupei em intervir quando era estritamente necessário. Eu sabia que, por Samuel conhecer a todos nós há bastante tempo, devido a uma longa amizade entre seu pai e a minha mãe, ele estava ciente da reação de cada um. E eu podia dizer que ele fez seu dever de casa corretamente, baseado em todas as respostas ensaiadas que ele apresentou.

Meu amigo sempre foi correto, metódico e responsável.

Assim que todos saíram, depois do descontrole previsto por parte de Emmett, eu fiquei pensando nos últimos acontecimentos.

_Bella_. Nome apropriado, soa bonito. Eu só conseguia pensar na menina que eu conhecera há minutos atrás e em quem ela me lembrava. Por que eu tinha ficado particularmente estranho em sua presença. E por que a sua pele tinha provocado aquelas sensações em mim, sendo que eu sou um homem avesso a contatos íntimos... Então por que eu tinha feito aquilo? Com certeza ela estaria pensando que sou louco... Ou pior, estranho. Um homem que a agarra pelo braço e diz que ela se parece com alguém que já conheceu...

Porra, eu estava me sentindo um babaca agora.

- Imagino que tenha ouvido alguma coisa... – O silêncio me incomodava, eu precisava falar sobre algo. – Minha família deu as suas ótimas impressões a você hoje.

Eu levantei o rosto e vi um esboço de sorriso. Eu a tinha feito sorrir? Seus olhos me hipnotizavam, como se quisessem a minha atenção exclusivamente... Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar, mas já estava me sentindo um idiota por isso.

Então finalmente consegui me desvencilhar... Era como um feitiço, puxando-me para mais perto. Eu estava lidando com toda aquela merda e ainda teria que lidar com essa menina que me incomodava? Sim, porque era assim que eu me sentia perto dela.

Incomodado, atordoado.

Mas ainda sim tinha uma certa paz. Que há algum tempo eu não sentia.

- Sinto muito. – Ela disse, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos.

Sentia muito por quê? O que ela teria escutado? O que ela sabia sobre mim?

Eu só tinha certeza de uma coisa: Precisava falar com Samuel sobre ela, o mais rápido possível.

[...]

Depois de uma desgastante reunião, todos nós decidimos dormir para pensar melhor no que tinha sido revelado. Emmett ainda estava furioso e quando Mike chegou, despejou tudo em cima dele, mal dando tempo para que meu irmão caçula pronunciasse alguma coisa.

- Tenho certeza que, se isso vazar, aparecerão milhares de Isabellas querendo uma parte da herança... Era só o que faltava! - Emmett bufava, raivoso.

- Calma Emmett. – Mike pediu, colocando a mão em seu ombro. – Ela tem tanto direito quanto nós.

- Mas vocês... Vocês são uns idiotas! – Ele esbravejou, jogando o copo de uísque contra a parede. – Será que o único são aqui sou eu?

Subi para o meu quarto, sem querer discutir novamente com aquele filho da puta que se julgava superior a todos nós.

No dia seguinte, combinei de almoçar com Samuel. Eu precisava conversar com ele sobre tudo que acontecera, sem ninguém por perto.

Eu precisava falar sobre a minha impressão.

- Edward, que eu saiba Bella é de Seattle... – Nós estávamos almoçando. – Por que essas perguntas agora? Você está interessado em minha secretária?

- Não é nada disso! – Assustei-me com o timbre da minha voz. – Eu só a acho parecida com alguém... Com alguém que conheci.

- Edward. – Samuel falou pacientemente. – Eu entendo tudo que esteja passando... Por que não conversamos sobre isso?

- Não há nada para ser conversado... – Interrompi-o imediatamente. – Só fiz essas perguntas porque achei aquela menina parecida com alguém.

- Menina? – Samuel engasgou, rindo. – Bella é tudo, menos uma menina.

- É uma menina pra mim... – Tomei um gole do vinho. – Samuel, ela deve ter o quê? Uns dezenove anos?

- Vinte. – Samuel suspirou pesadamente. – É uma mulher, uma linda mulher.

- Entendi... – Encostei-me na cadeira. – Já está interessado pela sua secretária? Não acredito... – Ri desacreditando no que estava ouvindo.

- Eu estou interessado, mas não como _você_ fica interessado. – Ele foi ríspido para logo depois se desculpar. – Me desculpe, eu não quis dizer...

- Tudo bem, você está certo. – Assenti. – Mas eu nunca me interessaria por uma menina como aquela.

- Melhor pra mim... – Nós dois rimos. – Eu sei que ela é nova, mas é muito madura pra sua idade. Tenho certeza que passou por coisas que nem imaginamos...

- E você sabe onde ela nasceu, quem são os seus pais? – Passei a mão no rosto, cansado. – Há algo de estranho nela.

- Estranho? – Samuel limpou a boca com o guardanapo. – O estranho foi ela não ter sucumbido aos encantos de Edward Cullen... – Olhei furiosamente pra ele. – Desculpe, Edward Masen.

- Você está agindo como um babaca ciumento... – Olhei para a garçonete que piscava lascivamente pra mim. -... Tudo bem, logo descobrirei sobre ela.

- Edward. – Samuel falou mais alto, chamando a minha atenção. – Me faz um favor?

- Diga. –Respondi, ainda prestando atenção na garçonete

-Deixe Bella em paz...

- Você já está apaixonado? – Ri debochadamente. – Já era de se esperar.

Terminamos de almoçar em silêncio e entendi o recado de Samuel: Ele nada falaria sobre a menina já que estava apaixonado por ela.

_Idiota._

Marquei com a garçonete de buscá-la mais tarde; talvez a levasse para jantar antes de irmos ao hotel.

Eu precisava espairecer.

Precisava relaxar, o mais rápido possível.

Fui para casa, sendo recebido por Clark.

- Deseja almoçar, Edward?

- Não Clark, obrigado... – Ele já estava saindo da sala quando o chamei. – Clark, você conheceu Renee Higginbotham?

- A governanta? – Eu assenti. – Claro! Era uma moça formidável, gostava muito de vocês...

- O que você sabe sobre ela e Carlisle? – Clark estremeceu.

- Só sei o que você sabe, Edward... – Ele tentou disfarçar, mas eu precisava saber mais. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ela teve uma filha... – Olhei diretamente em seus olhos para ver sua reação. Mas Clark fora treinado para ser discreto. –... Temos uma meia-irmã.

Clark continuou parado onde estava.

- Eu queria saber se você tivera algum contato com ela depois que ela foi embora... – Me aproximei com as mãos no bolso. – Se sabe de alguma informação...

- Nada sei, Edward. – A sua tranqüilidade tinha ido embora. – Preciso cuidar dos meus afazeres. Com licença.

Clark se retirou apressadamente da sala.

Alguma coisa ele sabia, mas demandaria tempo até que tirássemos algo dele.

Clark era mordomo há anos na família; seu pai trabalhara para o pai de Carlisle.

Era o empregado mais fiel que meu pai tivera, mesmo quando este acusava Dmitri de ser mais.

Eu o achava extremamente suspeito.

Quando anoiteceu, tomei banho e fui até o restaurante que tinha almoçado para buscar a garçonete.

Seus olhos brilharam quando ela viu o meu carro. Elas sempre faziam isso.

Bando de putas mercenárias.

Era sexta-feira. Todos os restaurantes estavam cheios e ela falava demais.

Eu queria algum lugar barulhento que pudesse anestesiar meu cérebro e me impedir de pensar em como a minha vida ficaria em um mês.

- Tem alguma boate por aqui? – Perguntei, vendo a luxúria em seus olhos.

- Com certeza... - Ela sorriu maliciosamente. – Podemos ir a Spy Bar.

A morena que me acompanhava se chamava Megan. Era gostosa, mas pistoleira. Ela ficara impressionada com o meu carro e com dinheiro que dei para que o segurança nos deixasse entrar. Eu não ficaria na fila como qualquer um.

Afinal, eu era o Juiz Masen. Poderia fechar a espelunca à hora que eu quisesse.

Acusações não faltariam. Drogas. Prostituição. Perturbação à ordem. Venda de bebidas alcoólicas a menores.

Eu queria distração e uma boa foda; já Megan queria ostentar por uma noite e ficar comigo... Por que não podíamos unir o útil ao agradável? Eu só não estava afim para lamentações femininas e passar a noite conversando com uma mulher que mal tinha o secundário. Sobre o que ela falaria? Sobre o seu trabalho no restaurante e como a vida era injusta? Não, eu não queria dar ouvidos aos meus problemas e muito menos aos problemas dos outros.

Além dos mais, eu era péssimo ouvinte.

- Você quer beber algo? – Percebi pelo seu olhar que essa era uma pergunta retórica. – Posso pedir pra você?

- Claro, Ed... – Ela passou a mão pelo meu cabelo, mas eu a segurei.

- Meu nome é Edward. – Tirei a sua mão.

- Claro... – Ela estremeceu, mas fingiu não se importar. – Chamo do jeito que você quiser... – Ela disse de forma manhosa, se esfregando em mim.

- Isso... – Respondi, colocando a mão em sua bunda. – Já volto.

Fui ao bar e pedi duas cervejas. Fazia tempo que eu não ia a lugares assim, mas eu precisava de um ambiente barulhento como esse para não pensar nas coisas que me atormentavam.

Ou nas pessoas que me atormentavam.

Ou na menina.

Voltei com as cervejas e Megan tentou conversar, em vão. A música estava alta demais, então resolvemos nos sentar e fingir que eu estava interessado em ouvi-la. Até levá-la para cama.

O que não me custaria muito, só mais alguns dólares e algumas horas.

Ou minutos.

- Vamos dançar? – Ela perguntou, levantando-se do sofá que estávamos. – Vi umas amigas por ali, queria falar com elas.

- Vá até lá. – Respondi, tomando um gole da cerveja. Eu sabia que ela estava querendo mostrar com quem estava. Bem típico das mulheres. – Juro que não saio daqui.

- Você jura mesmo? – Ela sentou em meu colo, rebolando justamente em cima do meu pau. – Eu não demoro.

- Espero que não demore mesmo... – Sussurrei com os dentes arranhando a pele do seu pescoço. – Não pretendo demorar aqui.

Seus olhos brilharam entendendo o meu recado e ela se levantou apressadamente. Vi que havia um grupo de mulheres próximas a mim e estavam sorrindo para Megan. Provavelmente eram suas amigas.

Acertei.

Elas tentaram disfarçar, mas hoje eu não estava com paciência para fazer tipo. Queria logo beber mais cervejas e sair dali o quanto antes, para dar umas boas trepadas em qualquer hotel barato.

Eu não gastaria mais nenhum centavo com essa _slut*_

A música ficou mais alta e eu pouco estava me importando com a música barulhenta. Aliás, estava mais do que agradecido: ela me impedia de ouvir meus pensamentos. E hoje eu não queria perturbá-los.

Queria deixá-los onde eles estivessem. Guardados, trancafiados, isolados.

Em silêncio.

- Edward? – Samuel estava parado em minha frente. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- O mesmo que você... – Estendi a mão para cumprimentá-lo. – Veio sozinho?

Samuel apontou para o lugar onde estavam duas garotas.

Uma era Ângela.

A outra era Bella.

A tal menina.

- Ah, você trouxe a menina... – Samuel balançou a cabeça negativamente pra mim. – Deixam menores entrarem aqui?

- Sem essa vai! – Eu e Samuel rimos. – E você, está sozinho?

- Estou. – Menti, porque eu não pretendia demorar na conversa. – Resolvi sair para espairecer.

- Sei... – Samuel fingiu que tinha acreditado. – O que está bebendo? – Mostrei a garrafa a ele. – Vou buscar uma também... Já volto!

Eu continuei sentado no sofá, enquanto observava a tal menina... Hoje ela estava diferente.

Ela estava com um vestido tomara que caia... Os cabelos compridos emolduravam o seu rosto. A boca levemente rosada dando o ar de menina que eu tanto falara... Mas havia algo na sua postura que havia mudado de um dia para o outro.

E eu não sabia dizer o que era.

Talvez ela não fosse tão menina assim, como Samuel afirmara.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus e ela sorriu. Eu sorri, correspondendo e ela abaixou a cabeça, levantando logo em seguida, mordendo os lábios. Aquele gesto me incomodou e eu me ajeitei no sofá, sentindo-me estranho.

Tomei mais um gole de cerveja para me manter no estado de inércia que estava.

Ângela me viu e acenou, mostrando-se envergonhada. Talvez ela não quisesse encontrar com seu patrão numa noite de sexta feira.

Foda-se. Eu logo iria embora.

Levantei do sofá procurando por Megan, mas ela tinha sumido. Talvez tivesse ido ao banheiro.

E eu já estava começando a me arrepender de ter vindo aqui. Aliás, de ter saído.

Bella caminhou em minha direção, mas Megan atirou-se em meu colo.

- Voltei... – Ela gemeu em meu ouvido. – Vamos sair daqui?

- Quem você pensa que é para pular assim em cima de mim? - Tirei o seu corpo de cima do meu e ajeitei a minha blusa.

- Eu pensei que...

- Se pensou, pensou errado... Aliás, eu a convidei não para pensar e muito menos para ficar se exibindo para as suas amigas vagabundas como você... Eu a convidei com uma única finalidade. – Ela me olhou espantada. – E essa finalidade não existe mais.

- Grosso! – Ela gritou, esperando que eu fizesse algo. Mas tirei alguns dólares do bolso e joguei em cima dela.

Bella estava vindo em minha direção, mas havia sumido... Onde ela estava?

Resolvi seguir a minha intuição e andei entre as pessoas que dançavam, parando em frente a uma porta de emergência.

Abri e saí em um beco.

Minha noite estava apenas começando.

.

.

.

_**BELLA POV**_

.

.

.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Samuel estava dirigindo de volta ao apartamento de Angie. – Você não disse nada desde que saímos de Rose Hill.

- Eu só estava pensando no que ouvi... – Me arrependi na hora que disse as palavras. -Me desculpe, mas vocês falaram tão alto...

- Não precisa se desculpar, Bella... – Samuel tocou em minha mão, mas logo se afastou. – Eu queria ter conversado com você antes.

Paramos em frente ao prédio, mas Samuel não fez menção em abrir a porta. Pelo contrário, tive a impressão de que queria conversar.

E eu não estava errada.

- Meu pai era um grande advogado... Era o advogado da família Masen. – Eu estava prestando atenção em cada palavra. – A família de Elizabeth.

- Mãe de Edward? – Perguntei, logo me dando conta do que dissera. – Mãe de Emmett, Alice e Mike?

- Isso, a mãe deles. – Samuel pareceu não perceber a minha gafe. – Meu pai e Elizabeth eram grandes amigos. Um dia, Elizabeth cortou relações com meu pai por Carlisle ter ciúmes deles... Ele já era um homem infiel, mas mantinha a esposa como prisioneira.

- Meu Deus... – Só fui capaz de dizer.

- Carlisle acabou com a reputação do meu pai, fazendo com que ficássemos na miséria... Logo depois da morte da minha mãe, ele se ofereceu para nos ajudar a se reerguer, querendo que meu pai fosse seu advogado pessoal.

Continuei em silêncio, percebendo que a historia não acabaria ali.

- Meu pai se recusou, lógico, mas não voltou a ser o mesmo... Ficou tão doente e, como não pegávamos bons clientes por tudo que Carlisle fizera, fui obrigado a ser seu advogado, mesmo estranhando o fato dele ter me aceitado, pela minha pouca experiência e recém formação.

- Sinto muito Samuel... – Eu estava realmente emocionada pela história.

- Consegui manter o escritório e meu pai foi obrigado a engolir todo o orgulho, pois não tínhamos outra opção... Ou advogávamos para Carlisle ou a situação ficava pior. – Ele me fitou seriamente. – O que eu não entendia era como ele pode ter feito aquilo, já que nossas famílias eram amigas, eu os conheço desde que nasci... Mas tudo ficou muito estranho de um dia pro outro. – Ele recordou.

Continuei encarando Samuel, para compreender toda a história.

- Na verdade, existiam dois Carlisle Cullen... O público, que podia persuadir os passarinhos a sair da árvore do dinheiro e o filho da puta que sentia prazer em destruir as pessoas... Assim como fez com o meu pai. – Samuel estava emocionado. – Era encantador para as mulheres, mas podia se virar contra você como uma cobra. Tinha uma personalidade dividida...

- Parece intrigante... – Comentei, nem me dando conta que falara alto demais. – E o que mais? – Perguntei, tentando não parecer muito interessada.

- Carlisle tinha uma ambição e energia espantosas. Era um grande atleta. Meu pai costumava dizer que ele lutou boxe na Universidade e foi jogador de pólo excepcional. Mas mesmo quando jovem era insuportável. Nem ele sabia por que Elizabeth Masen quisera casar-se com Carlisle, sendo que sua família tinha muitos bens e dinheiro... A mãe de Edward era sensível, uma artista nata! – Samuel sorriu, lembrando-se da mãe do amigo. – Minha mãe e ela eram muito amigas.

- Eu imagino o bom pai que ele foi... – Murmurei, pensando em como teria sido ser criada por um monstro em vez do amoroso Charlie Swan.

- Ele era sádico e vingativo... Adorava levar os seus concorrentes a falência... Diziam que mais de um se suicidou por causa dele.

- Ele era um monstro. – Eu estava horrorizada.

- Por um lado, era mesmo. – Samuel concordou. – Por outro, fundou um orfanato na Nova Guiné e um hospital em Bombaim, dava milhões a obras de caridade... Sempre anônimo. Ninguém sabia o que esperar dele.

- Ele sempre foi rico? – Perguntei, já que me interessava saber cada parte da história. – Quer dizer, ele se casou com Elizabeth por dinheiro?

- Não, ele... – Ângela gritou da janela do apartamento. – É a sua amiga chamando por você?

- É sim... – Bufei, pois eu queria saber mais sobre a história. – Deve estar querendo que você suba para tomar um café conosco... Você vem?

- Não, já está muito tarde... – Ele olhou timidamente para o relógio. – E amanhã é dia de trabalho.

- Certo, chefe! – Samuel fingiu ter ficado chateado. – Quer dizer, certo Samuel!

- Certo, Bella. – Eu saí do carro antes que ele abrisse a porta do carro pra mim. – Até amanhã.

- Samuel? - Eu o chamei e ele abaixou o vidro. – Qual dos filhos se parece mais com Carlisle?

- Não sei... – Ele colocou a mão no queixo. – Acho que Edward.

Vi seu carro sair e virar a esquina, mas continuei ali, parada na calçada. Era muita informação para processar. Eu já ouvira e vira muita coisa em tão pouco tempo.

Precisava descansar.

Subi e resolvi dormir, me preparando para mais um dia de trabalho.

[...]

No dia seguinte, eu trabalhei normalmente. Estava curiosa para saber o resto da história, toda a origem da fortuna de Carlisle Cullen. Logo eu teria uma parte do dinheiro e eu queria saber a sua procedência.

Mas eu não sabia como abordar Samuel. Talvez eu perguntasse casualmente, ou talvez o chamasse para sair. Eu já tinha percebido seu interesse por mim e, estava na hora de tirar o proveito disso.

Para o meu próprio bem, para conseguir o que era meu por direito.

E outra pessoa também precisava, além de mim.

Pensei em chamá-lo para almoçar, mas ele estava indo almoçar com alguém... Será que estava interessado em outra?

Não, isso não parecia ser do feitio de Samuel.

Passei a tarde toda trabalhando e aproveitando para ver se lia alguma coisa relacionada à família Cullen.

Mas não encontrei nada.

- Bella... – Samuel me chamou e eu levantei o rosto. – Quer uma carona até em casa?

- Com certeza. – Sorri e peguei a minha bolsa para que saíssemos.

Fomos conversando todo o trajeto, aproveitando o engarrafamento da hora do rush. Eu estava medindo as palavras, precisava logo voltar ao assunto para talvez revelar o que eu tanto ansiava.

Convidei Samuel para subir. Se Ângela não estivesse em casa nós poderíamos ter a conversa que eu tanto queria... De um jeito ou de outro.

Mas eu estava errada.

- Bells! – Ângela tinha acabado de chegar, já que ainda estava com a roupa do trabalho.

- Oi Angie. – Sorri forçadamente já que queria ficar sozinha com o meu chefe.

- Oi Ângela. – Samuel apareceu na porta, fazendo com que Angie piscasse pra mim. – Desculpe-me por não ter subido ontem.

- Nada não... – Ela sorriu, fazendo com que eu revirasse os olhos. – Tem algum programa pra hoje?

- Não... – Ele sorriu, colocando as mãos no bolso.

- Está pensando em alguma coisa? – Eu coloquei a bolsa em cima do sofá.

- O pessoal do trabalho está querendo ir ao Spy Bar... – Ela sorriu descaradamente. – Vamos?

Achei uma ótima idéia.

- Eu vou... – Pisquei para ela. – Vamos, Samuel?

- Se você vai... Eu vou. – Ele sorriu timidamente e Angie fingiu que gritava.

[...]

- Coloca esse... Vai ficar perfeito! – Angie já estava arrumada.

Nós estávamos nos arrumando há uma hora; eu contava com a experiência de Angie para ficar bonita. Mais para conquistar Samuel e arrancar as informações que eu precisava de uma vez por todas.

Coloquei um tomara que caia azul e branco. Nos pés, um Jimmy Choo, como Angie fazia questão de enfatizar. O cabelo solto, com ar meio rebelde, depois de eu ter aprendido a domá-lo com mousse. No rosto, uma maquiagem rosada.

Eu estava melhorando o meu senso estético com a ajuda de Angie. Então me lembrei de Alice, de como ela era elegante e sofisticada.

Eu nunca seria como a minha irmã.

Voltei à realidade, passando um gloss e amassando mais o cabelo, como Ângela me ensinara. Eu estava a fim de me divertir como há muito tempo não fazia.

Só estava sentindo falta de uma pessoa: Jasper.

Com ele, a diversão seria garantida.

Afastei as possíveis lágrimas de saudades que queriam cair e peguei a minha bolsa. Samuel já tinha tocado o interfone, indicando que nos esperava. O resto do pessoal nos encontraria na Spy Bar.

O Spy Bar estava localizado no coração de Chicago, à oeste da Rua Franklin. Às sextas feiras, apresentava um DJ diferente, principalmente para quem era amante de House e Eletro, o que não era o meu caso.

Como Angie dizia, era uma boate da moda. E para entrar, deveria estar vestido adequadamente.

Ou ter muito, muito dinheiro.

Como eu só tinha a primeira opção, decidi seguir a risca para não passar por nenhum constrangimento.

Fomos em direção à boate.

A fila estava enorme, mas Angie conhecia o segurança do lugar.

Entramos rapidamente.

Eu quase não saia em Seattle; só tinha Jasper como amigo e nós compartilhávamos a mesma opinião sobre esse tipo de lugar.

Barulhento. Cheio de pessoas superficiais e inúteis.

Em Forks, os programas que eu fazia incluíam os meus amigos de infância. Seth, Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul e Rachel iam comigo às festas de outono, festa da Independência, festas da escola e às festas que aconteciam na reserva. Fora isso, o nosso programa em grupo era assistir um filme em Portland ou fazer pizzas em La Push. Nada de boates, casas noturnas, danceterias.

Até porque Forks não tinha um lugar como esse.

Em Seattle eu estava preocupada demais trabalhando, tentando conseguir dinheiro. Ou estudando, recuperando tudo o que eu perdera por abandonar os estudos. Tentando ajudar a minha mãe de alguma forma.

Em Chicago, parecia que meus problemas haviam diminuído. Parecia que eles finalmente resolveram dar uma trégua.

Doce ilusão.

Eles estavam apenas começando.

- E aí, o que achou? – Angie precisou gritar o meu ouvido.

- Muito bonito... – Eu respondi, Samuel estava logo atrás de mim.

- Bonito? – Angie fez uma careta. – Não acredito, Bells! Trouxe você numa boate da moda e você só me diz que é bonita? – Ela bufou irritada. – Samuel, o que você achou?

- Bonito lugar. – Samuel me cutucou e nós começamos a rir.

- Desisto de vocês dois... Se combinam. – Ela balançou os ombros. – Vamos dançar?

- Eu preciso beber algo... – Samuel soltou a minha cintura. – Quer alguma coisa, Bella? – Ele aproveitou o barulho do lugar para falar perto da minha orelha, provocando arrepios involuntários.

- Não... Por enquanto. – Sorri, deixando-o envergonhado.

Samuel se distanciou e eu tentei manter uma conversa com Ângela, o que era quase impossível. O lugar estava cheio e a música adentrava completamente no ambiente, parecia que estava tocando em nossas cabeças. As luzes davam um ar futurista, eu me sentia numa outra época, num outro mundo.

Tão diferente do que vivi... De Forks, de Seattle.

Angie estava falando de algum carinha que estava perto de nós, enquanto eu olhava a boate.

De repente lembrei-me de Edward e pensei no que ele estaria fazendo.

Será que já tinha se cansado de tudo? Ou ainda permanecia em casa com seus irmãos?

Qual seria a sua reação quando soubesse que eu era sua meia-irmã?

"Acho que Edward"

Pensar que Edward era o filho que mais se parecia com Carlisle fez com que eu tivesse medo dele.

Arrogante, impiedoso, traiçoeiro.

Eu me recusava a acreditar que o meu menininho dos olhos tristes fosse como o pai. Eu me recusava a acreditar que o homem que eu havia conhecido pudesse ser tão cruel.

Mas o que eu sabia sobre ele? Nada.

Mal sabia sobre o meu verdadeiro pai.

Continuei olhando as pessoas que se divertiam, relaxando, aproveitando a vida mais do que eu, que insistia em continuar pensando nos meus problemas.

Fechei os olhos, deixando a música levar o meu corpo. Eu tinha aprendido a dançar um pouco, as pessoas diziam que eu dançava bem. As aulas de balé que eu tivera na infância serviram para alguma coisa.

**Música: Aviici – Swede Dreams**

Balancei o meu corpo de um lado para o outro e abri os olhos.

E lá estava ele.

Ele estava sentado num sofá, seus olhos cravados em mim. Numa mão, ele segurava despreocupadamente uma garrafa de cerveja.

Edward: ..

Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados... Será que ele não se penteava?

Ele sorriu para mim e eu fiquei envergonhada, levantando o rosto logo em seguida para mostrar que não havia nada demais...

Eu fiquei estranhamente incomodada por ele estar ali, tão perto, me vendo dançar. Parei na mesma hora e Angie estranhou a minha atitude.

- O que foi? – Apontei para o lugar que ele estava. – Ai, que vergonha, meu chefe!

Angie acenou timidamente e ele levantou a garrafa, retribuindo.

- Como posso me divertir sabendo que meu chefe está aqui? – Angie olhou para mim rapidamente. – Como você o conhece... Ah, você o conheceu ontem?

Apenas assenti.

- Ah, se ele quisesse manter um relacionamento menos profissional comigo... – Angie suspirou e eu ri. – Mas ele é sério. Muito sério. Estou espantada que esteja aqui.

- Deve ter vindo para fugir de algo... Como eu. – Sussurrei.

- Como é que é? – Angie gritou em meus ouvidos.

- Nada. – Respirei pesadamente e falei. – Vou falar com ele.

E antes que Angie dissesse mais alguma coisa, meus pés estavam caminhando em direção a Edward.

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo e nem se ele falaria comigo.

Se estava sozinho ou acompanhado. Se estava de mau humor ou não.

Eu só queria... Falar com ele.

Um "oi, tudo bem?" seria o suficiente. Depois disso, eu voltaria para o meu lugar.

Fiquei ensaiando o que eu falaria, até que vi uma morena muito bonita pular em seu colo.

Eles pareciam... Íntimos.

Eu me senti envergonhada por pensar em atrapalhar um momento deles... O que eu estava pensando? Conheci Edward em um dia e já estava me achando amiga dele?

Idiota demais.

De repente eu precisei de ar... O que ele estava fazendo aqui?

Então eu fiquei com raiva, ódio, nojo...

Essa noite eu queria me divertir, sem pensar em Carlisle, Cullen e toda essa merda... Eu queria dançar até ficar tonta, até ficar cansada o suficiente para não pensar em mais nada, não pensar neles, não pensar em Edward...

Eu saí pela porta de emergência, e me vi num beco ao lado da boate.

Respirei profundamente, sentindo o ar frio de Chicago invadir os meus pulmões.

Mas eu não estava sozinha.

Um homem estava vindo em minha direção.

- A gata está sozinha? – Ele se aproximou e eu logo senti o cheiro do álcool.

- Não... – Cruzei os braços protetoramente na frente dos seios. – E se estivesse, não seria da sua conta.

- Epa, epa... Gata selvagem. – Ele veio cambaleando em minha direção, quase caindo. – Você não sabe como eu fico excitado com mulheres assim.

Ele veio tentando me abraçar e eu dei um tapa no seu rosto.

- Está maluca? – Ele agarrou o meu braço, apertando-o. – Ninguém faz isso comigo.

- Mas eu faço. – Ouvi uma voz rouca atrás do tal homem. – E ela também. Solte-a.

O homem me soltou e olhou para trás.

Era Edward.

- E você é o que dela? – O homem riu, debochadamente. – Namorado?

- Sou... – Ele respondeu, olhando para mim, pedindo para que eu não dissesse mais nada. – Algum problema?

- Não... – Ele levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. -... Mas isso é pelo tapa que sua namorada me deu.

E deu um soco no rosto de Edward.

Edward cambaleou, mas não caiu. Equilibrou-se e deu um soco perfeito no queixo do cara, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão na mesma hora.

- Meu Deus! – Eu gritei assustada. – Você o matou?

- Não... Ele só desmaiou... Ia acontecer isso de qualquer forma. – Alguns seguranças estavam caminhando para onde estávamos. – É melhor sairmos daqui.

- Eu não posso... – Eu gaguejei, mas antes que pudesse argumentar, ele tinha me segurado pelo pulso.

- Vai sobrar pra você e como a culpa foi minha, não vou deixá-la aqui... – Ele me puxou, sem me dar a chance de falar com Angie e Samuel. – E se eu fosse você, não discutiria.

Eu olhei para o local onde ele estava me tocando e havia um formigamento, como se a eletricidade estivesse entre nós.

Era um formigamento gostoso... Familiar.

Era quente... Perfeito. Confortável.

- O que foi? – Ele me olhou assustado. – Ele machucou você?

- Não, não... – Tentei disfarçar, mas eu era péssima atriz. – Você está sangrando.

Apontei para o pequeno corte que havia em sua boca.

- Eu vou deixá-la em casa... – Ele pegou o carro com o manobrista e entrou. – Você não vai entrar?

- Eu preciso avisar ao Samuel e... – Tentei argumentar.

- Eu aviso. – Ele falou impacientemente. – Agora entre na porra desse carro que eu vou levá-la para casa!

- Seu grosso! - Entrei e bati a porta do carro.

Fomos em direção ao apartamento de Angie; Edward sabia onde era, pois já tinha levado alguns documentos para ela.

E eu esperava que tivesse sido só uma visita profissional.

- Chegamos. – Eu ainda estava muda pela sua grosseria. – Agora está sã e salva.

- Eu estaria do mesmo jeito se não tivesse aparecido e desacordado aquele homem... – Despejei em cima dele.

- Estaria? – Ele levantou a sobrancelha, irônico. – Não era o que parecia... Aliás, foi perigoso você bater nele daquele jeito...

- Eu só dei o que ele merecia... – Olhei seriamente pra ele.

- E ele também poderia lhe dar o que ele achava que você merecia... – Ele disfarçou, mas parecia que estava rindo.

- Você está rindo de mim? – Perguntei ofendida.

- Não, de maneira nenhuma... – Ele disfarçou. – Mas cuidado da próxima vez que resolver tomar um ar em becos escuros e suspeitos.

- Eu tomarei cuidado... – Estava quase saindo do carro, quando me lembrei. – Ei, você se machucou.

- É, ele teve um pouco de sorte... Tem um tempo que não treino. – Edward passou a língua no machucado e eu acompanhei cada movimento. -... Vou dar um jeito nisso.

- Eu faço questão de dar um jeito nisso... – Ele me olhou maliciosamente. – Para agradecer o que fez por mim.

- Certo... – Ele olhou para o relógio. – Eu aceito um curativo e um café.

Subimos para o apartamento. Edward ficou parado na porta.

- Só vou ligar para a Angie... Já volto! – Indiquei o sofá onde ele poderia se sentar.

Liguei para Angie.

Mas o celular chamava e ninguém atendia.

Então resolvi mandar uma mensagem falando parcialmente a verdade.

Quase tudo, menos que Edward estava aqui.

Fui até o banheiro procurando algo para fazer um curativo.

- Achei essa caixinha de primeiros socorros... – Levei a caixinha para a sala. Edward já tinha tirado o casaco. – Deve ter algum anti-séptico.

Quando eu olhei mais de perto, ele tinha adormecido.

**Música: With arms wide open - Creed**

Os fios do seu cabelo estavam grudados na testa... Ele estava suando e sua boca ainda estava vermelha pelo golpe.

O sangue estancara de alguma forma... Mas com certeza ele ficaria com o lábio inferior inchado no dia seguinte.

Ele estava relaxado, a cabeça encostada. Ele respirava tão tranquilamente que eu tive pena de acordá-lo.

Ele parecia estar tão cansado... Tanto quanto eu.

Nós tínhamos as mesmas marcas escuras embaixo dos olhos indicando as nossas noite-mal dormidas.

Fui me aproximando lentamente e coloquei um pouco de anti-séptico no algodão.

Inclinei o meu corpo por cima do dele... Eu só precisava aplicar o remédio no local exato, depois o deixaria dormir, sem interrupções.

Com certeza Angie não reclamaria... Afinal, era chefe dela.

E tinha salvado a sua melhor amiga.

Coloquei uma mão ao lado da sua cabeça, para não cair em cima dele. Com a outra, apliquei suavemente em seu lábio, que parecia já estar inchando.

Seus lábios estavam tão vermelhos, tão perfeitos... Seus cílios tremelicavam indicando que talvez ele tivesse sonhando.

Continuei entre as suas pernas e fiquei fitando-o, me lembrando de como ele era através da foto que eu tinha em casa.

Nenhuma foto faria jus a Edward Cullen.

Ao vivo, era muito melhor.

Passei a mão lentamente pela sua testa, tentando tirar o cabelo que ficara grudado ali. Sorri vendo como seu cabelo ficava; mas não era engraçado, era sexy.E foi quando ele abriu os olhos e me olhou.

Sua mão direita segurava a minha esquerda.

E ele estava sério.

Muito sério.

- Desculpa, eu- eu... – Eu tentava reformular as palavras, mas elas não saiam.

Como eu iria explicar que estava olhando-o minuciosamente?

- Eu estava passando isso em seus lábios, mas como você dormiu, eu não quis acordá-lo. – Falei mansamente, rezando para que ele acreditasse.

Ele continuou me encarando com os profundos olhos verdes.

- Você quer alguma coisa? – Falei trêmula, sem saber o que ele estava pensando de mim.

- Quero. – Ele respondeu, sua voz rouca ecoando pelo apartamento.

- O quê? – Eu ainda estava debruçada sobre ele. – Água, suco...

E foi quando Edward puxou a minha nuca, fazendo com que a minha boca fosse de encontro à sua.

Sua língua quente invadiu a minha boca e ele, rapidamente, deitou o meu corpo no sofá.

O gosto de ferrugem invadiu o meu paladar e ele nem se preocupou que ainda estava machucado... Pelo contrário, ele me beijava ferozmente, mordiscando meu lábio inferior.

Eu não estava raciocinando... O que ele estava fazendo?

Não, não, não!

Eu precisava me desvencilhar, mas ele era muito mais forte do que eu.

Sua boca saiu da minha e começou a passear pelo meu pescoço, inspirando profundamente o meu cheiro. Sua mão direita apertava a pele da minha cintura e, embora eu estivesse de vestido, eu sabia que ali ficaria marcado

Ele não estava sendo delicado... Era como se houvesse uma urgência.

Sua mão começou a subir lentamente a barra do meu vestido.

O que estávamos fazendo?

Eu precisava sair... Eu precisava!

E foi quando eu reuni forças e o empurrei.

- Não! – Escorreguei para fora do sofá.

Ele sentou-se no sofá e continuamos ofegantes, como se tivéssemos corrido quilômetros.

- Saia já daqui. – Eu falei pesadamente, como se o coração fosse capaz de sair pela boca.

Ele tentou me tocar, mas eu me desvencilhei.

- Saia já daqui! – Gritei, fazendo com que ele se assustasse.

Ele me olhou furiosamente, provavelmente sem entender nada... O que eu fizera? Por que estava tendo aquela atitude?

Porque éramos irmãos.

E isso era errado, sujo, doentio.

Ele abriu a porta do apartamento e não disse nada; apenas me olhou friamente e bateu a porta com muita força, como se quisesse fazer o mesmo comigo. 

Eu corri para o meu quarto, arrancando as minhas roupas, enfiando-me embaixo do chuveiro frio.

E chorei.

Chorei pela minha mãe, pelo meu pai... Pelas mentiras que a minha vida se tornou.

Por Edward.

Pelo jeito que tínhamos nos conhecido... E como tudo aconteceu, de forma errada.

Desci meu corpo rente à parede, deixando que a água me lavasse.

Esfreguei o meu corpo até que estivesse irritado.

Desliguei o chuveiro e saí, indo a cômoda para pegar um dos meus remédios.

Eu queria dormir e esquecer esse dia.

Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Definitivamente.

Para o bem de todos nós.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>*vagabunda, em italiano.<em>

_E aí? Gostaram? Muitas emoções né?_

_Agradecendo mais uma vez a **Ellen **pelo comentário... Obrigada fofa!_

_E a **Gby** também! *aperta*_

_Não deixem de comentar... Comentários e Atualizações no twitter:CarollDiva_


	7. Capítulo extra  Emmett

**CAPÍTULO EXTRA - EMMETT**

• **POV DESCONHECIDO •**

**.**

Rosalie Lilian Hale era casada com Emmett "Emm" Cullen há dois anos, mas os residentes de Hobe Sound ainda se referiam a ela como "aquela garçonete".

Ela servia às mesas na Rain Forest Grille quando Emmett a conhecera. Emmett era o sonho dourado de qualquer moça solteira. Morava em uma das propriedades da família, era forte, alto e bonito.

Por isso houve um abalo na alta sociedade quando ele se casou, de repente, com uma garçonete de 22 anos, que nada tinha de bonita, mal completara o ensino e era filha de uma dona de casa e um operário.

Foi um choque ainda maior porque todos achavam que Emmett se casaria com alguma herdeira.

Mas logo a verdade foi revelada. Rosalie estava grávida e Emmett nunca a abandonaria.

- Pelo amor de Deus, eu posso entender um rapaz engravidando uma moça, mas nunca sendo obrigado a casar-se com ela! - Bradava uma senhora, que provavelmente queria Emmett como genro.

Emmett nunca agiria como o pai. As famílias tradicionais ainda não haviam esquecido a tragédia que rondava a família Cullen. Elizabeth Masen, filha de uma das famílias mais tradicionais de Chicago, havia cometido suicídio porque o marido se envolvera com a governanta e a engravidara.

A única pessoa convidada para o casamento foi o irmão de Rosalie, James, que veio de avião de Nova York. James era dois anos mais velho que Rose e trabalhava numa padaria. Era alto e esguio.

- Está levando uma grande garota. - Disse ele a Emmett depois da cerimônia.

- Sei disso. - Emmett respondeu apático.

- Vai cuidar direito da minha irmã?

- Farei o melhor que puder... - Emmett saiu, deixando o cunhado sozinho.

Rosalie perdeu o bebê uma semana depois do casamento.

[...]

Hobe Sound é um lugar exclusivo para pessoas ricas, localizada na Flórida.

Júpiter Island é a sua parte mais exclusiva.

É um refúgio de privacidade - rico, reservado e protetor - onde os residentes se orgulham de serem discretos.

Todos os moradores tiveram um grande desapontamento em relação a Emmett. Rosalie era estranha, sem a menor graça, não tinha personalidade e vestia-se muito mal.

Não tinha a menor competência para ser esposa de Emm e carregar o sobrenome Cullen.

Os amigos de Emmett ficaram confusos.

- O que ele vê nessa mulher? - Dizia um deles, quando o próprio não estava perto.

Mais tarde, Emmett empenhou-se ao máximo para tentar salvar o casamento, que já não ia tão bem. Tentou desesperadamente ser um bom marido.

O problema era que Rosalie nada tinha a ver com ele ou qualquer dos seus amigos; ficava totalmente alheia às conversas, sentada num canto.

Sozinha.

Os amigos de Emm sabiam que ele morava na propriedade da família, mas era brigado com o pai, vivendo da pequena pensão que a mãe lhe deixara. Sua paixão era o pólo e montava os pôneis dos seus amigos.

Só havia doze polistas nota dez no mundo e a grande ambição de Emmett era ser como Horacito Heguy, seu ídolo.

Emmett já tinha nove pontos; queria igualar-se a Carlisle, que fora um polista de dez pontos.

Quando as pessoas o conheciam, sempre perguntavam o que ele fazia. Na verdade, ele levava uma vida de segunda mão, ganhando dinheiro no golfe e em apostas, tomando emprestados lanchas, pôneis e mulheres.

O casamento com Rosalie ainda ia de mal a pior, mas Emmett se recusava a acreditar.

Ele nutria um grande carinho pela esposa, que era doce e compreensiva com ele.

E sentia pena dela por não adaptar-se ao mundo dele.

- Rose. - Ele pediu. - Quando formos às festas, tente participar das conversas.

- Por que deveria? Todos os seus amigos pensam que são bons demais pra mim. - Ela respondeu, totalmente triste.

- Mas não são! - Emmett segurou o seu rosto.

Mais uma noite e Emmett foi sozinho à uma festa. Desde esse dia passou ir a todos os eventos sem se incomodar com a ausência de Rosalie.

Ela tinha certeza que ele andava com outras.

Mas ela o amava demais para separar-se dele; poderia conviver com as traições, fingindo que nada sabia.

E ela continuaria sendo a Sra. Emmett Cullen. Ninguém tiraria isso dela.

E em um ano mudou tudo.

O acidente.

Um jogador bateu acidentalmente nas pernas do pônei de Emmett. O pônei caiu, rolando sobre ele. Na confusão que se seguiu, um segundo pônei deu um coice nele, que gemeu de dor, perdendo os sentidos na competição.

No pronto-socorro do hospital, os médicos diagnosticaram uma perna quebrada, três costelas fraturadas e um pulmão perfurado.

Emmett foi submetido a três operações e sentia dores terríveis. Os médicos lhe davam morfina para abrandar a dor. James voou de Nova York para consolar a irmã.

Alice, Edward e Mike só souberam superficialmente do acidente. E Emmett se recusara a pedir que eles fossem à Flórida

A dor física era insuportável e Emmett só conseguia encontrar alívio nas drogas que os médicos receitavam.

Pouco depois de voltar para casa, ele começou a mudar.

Começou a ter violentas oscilações de humor.

Quando estava com Rose, se mostrava carinhoso e amoroso... Para logo depois insultá-la aos berros.

Nunca terminava uma frase: Parecia que viajava em seu próprio mundo.

Ria para depois chorar.

Marcava encontros, mas não aparecia; convidava pessoas para jantar, mas quando estas iam à sua casa, ele não estava.

Todos ficaram preocupados.

Rosalie passou a ser insultada em público. Aparecia sempre com alguns sinais de maus-tratos.

- Esbarrei na porta. - Era o que ela dizia, quando lhe perguntavam o motivo de algum hematoma.

Todos os residentes de Hobe Sound começaram a ficar com pena dela. Mas quando diziam algo sobre o marido, ela o defendia.

- Emm só está muito estressado.

E ela nunca admitia que falasse mal dele.

O médico que atendia Emmett notou que algo estava errado. Chamou Rose ao consultório dele.

- Rosalie, você sabia que Emmett está tomando drogas?

Os olhos dela faiscaram indignados.

- Não... Não acredito nisso! - Rose levantou-se. - Não vou ouvir mais nada!

- Sente-se, Rose! Está na hora de você enfrentar a verdade. Está se tornando óbvio. -O médico encostou-se na cadeira. - Emmett é viciado.

- Não é, não! - Ela insistiu.

- É sim! - O médico reafirmou. - Não quer ajudá-lo?

- Quero. - Ela abaixou os olhos. - Mais do que tudo.

Emmett conversou com o médico e, depois de alguma hesitação, decidiu se internar.

- Alguém estava fornecendo heroína a ele... - O médico estava fazendo algumas anotações na clínica. - Mas ele não diz quem é.

Emmett passou cinco semanas na clínica. Ao sair, era o velho e charmoso Emm de sempre.

Era como se nunca tivesse se viciado na vida.

Então voltou a jogar pólo.

Voltou a Jupiter Island para uma grande partida, onde estariam os melhores jogadores do mundo.

Emm foi brilhante durante os três primeiros períodos, marcando dois pontos em cada um, ouvindo clamarem o seu nome. Era o novo Emmett Cullen, que cavalgava destemido.

Logo depois, os jogadores deixaram o campo para o intervalo.

Emmett acenou para Rosalie, que o assistia.

Ele observou seus companheiros que saíam e sentiu-se cansado.

Então decidiu experimentar... Pela última vez.

Ele queria se reanimar... Mostrar que não dependia de ninguém para ganhar aquele jogo.

Mostrar que ainda era o mesmo Cullen de antes... Que ainda estava em forma.

Emmett foi para o seu carro e abriu o porta-luvas.

Quando voltou, estava com um sorriso estranho no rosto. Cantarolava baixinho e acenou para a multidão, com um brilho no olhar.

Mas o jogo, que tinha tudo para ser vitorioso, foi um completo desastre. Emmett cometeu duas faltas e fez com que a equipe adversária ganhasse mais dois pontos.

Minutos depois, a outra equipe marcou o ponto da vitória.

Emmett não se convencera de que a culpa foi dele... Achou que não usara a dose certa para se consagrar campeão.

Voltou a se drogar e tornou-se um Emmett cruel, atroz e impiedoso com aqueles à sua volta.

Dirigiu-se para um caminho sem retorno.

.

.

.


	8. Capítulo 6  Verdades e Mentiras

_Hey! Hoje venho com dois capítulos pra vocês! *dancinha da vitória*_

_Link da música no meu perfil..._

_Vamos comentar, ok?_

_Just enjoy! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 6<strong>

**Verdades e Mentiras**

"_É preciso dizer a verdade apenas a quem está disposto a ouvi-la."_

_(Sêneca)_

_**EDWARD POV**_

.

.

.

Mais um pesadelo. Eu estava debruçado em uma janela de um hotel qualquer. O vento frio passava pela minha pele de forma confortável. Eu acordara mais uma vez suado e arfando.

Megan estava dormindo profundamente. Olhei para trás e vi seu corpo nu estendido na cama, apenas um lençol cobrindo sua bunda gostosa. E eu agradeci mentalmente por ela não ter acordado e me enchido com perguntas.

Passei a mão no rosto, tentando esquecer o que eu acabara de sonhar.

Como se fosse possível.

Era sempre a mesma cena, há cinco anos. Quando eu achava que finalmente estava curado, os pesadelos voltavam. Como agora.

_Ela_ no chão, o sangue manchando as minhas mãos enquanto eu mantinha uma tentativa frustrada de salvá-la. Seus olhos azuis fitando os meus ao passo que sua respiração esvaía lentamente. Sua mão segurando a minha, agarrando-se ao último fio de vida.

E foi quando _ela_ partiu, levando consigo os meus sonhos e a minha esperança de recomeçar.

A dor da lembrança ainda mantinha-se ali, à espreita, só esperando a hora que eu estivesse pensando em me refazer. Recomeçar por _ela_, por nós. Pelo o que _ela_ havia me feito prometer.

Então ela vinha dilacerante, me torturando, sendo cruel e aflitiva. E depois que ela vinha, nada a fazia parar. Eu precisava anestesiá-la de alguma forma.

Até a hora que ela voltasse novamente.

Dor.

Fui até a cômoda de madeira vagabunda e peguei uma garrafa de uísque que se sustentava ali. Desci o líquido quente pela minha garganta abaixo, limpando a boca com o dorso da mão. Apoiei-me no móvel e lembrei-me do que havia acontecido para estar ali naquele lugar imundo.

_Bella._

Saí dirigindo feito um louco do apartamento, por não ter explicação para a minha atitude. Só sabia que a havia beijado. E que havia sido rejeitado.

Eu estava atordoado pela minha atitude. Puto com a sua reação.

Quando abri os olhos e vi seu rosto tão perto do meu, foi como se estivesse tendo uma visão. Era uma associação de imagens desconexas, onde eu estava sendo afagado por um anjo. Seu semblante angelical confundiu-me e eu perdi a exata noção do tempo e espaço.

E de repente, fui tomado por um desejo intenso e vivo de tocá-la.

Tocar o anjo.

Eu só percebi o que estava fazendo quando os seus lábios estavam colados nos meus e seu corpo estava perfeitamente encaixado embaixo de mim.

Eu a via como uma menina, mas naquela hora a minha certeza tinha se dissipado; eu só queria tomá-la em meus braços, provar aquela boca perfeita que parecia ajustar-se perfeitamente a minha e ter a sensação da sua pele em minhas mãos.

Mas eu estava agindo como um idiota e como tal, fui expulso aos gritos do seu apartamento.

O que deu em mim para agir de forma tão humilhante? Eu, um homem de trinta anos, juiz, sendo colocado para fora como um cachorro? Quando uma mulher, uma menina que mal cheira ainda a fraldas teria a petulância de falar assim comigo?

Eu nunca imaginei que aconteceria, mas aconteceu.

Esfreguei mais o rosto, com mais raiva de mim mesmo por ser um imbecil de merda.

Ela estava descontrolada e quando tentei pedir para que se acalmasse, ela ficou ainda mais histérica. Que diabos tinha dado naquela menina? Ela não era uma virgenzinha vinda de Seattle, nem nada... Dava para perceber na forma sensual que dançava.

Ela tinha alguma... Experiência.

Talvez, fosse até mais puta que a própria Megan.

Não! O que eu estava dizendo?

Tomei mais um gole da bebida que se encontrava em minha mão direita, pensando no que eu havia feito de errado... Mas eu tinha certeza que nada, nada tinha saído de maneira equivocada.

Eu só tinha a beijado, inspirado o seu cheiro e tocado em sua cintura.

Voltei a janela e deixei que o ar frio entrasse em meus pulmões. Eu estava sem sono e pelo visto, não teria hora para dormir.

Megan se remexeu na cama.

Eu precisava foder.

E como ela estava ali disponível, empinando aquele rabo lindo pra mim...

Deslizei a minha cueca pela perna e comecei beijando suas pernas. Senti seu corpo tremer enquanto eu ia em direção às suas coxas, lambendo e mordiscando nos lugares estratégicos. Eu a acordaria de qualquer forma.

Quando eu cheguei ao seu umbigo, senti suas mãos em meu cabelo e sorri contra a sua pele.

Consegui.

Agora eu só queria que ela me aliviasse.

Subi meus lábios em direção aos seus seios, abocanhando antes de olhá-los com avidez. Passei a língua em seus mamilos antes de mantê-los entre os meus dentes, fazendo com que Megan arranhasse o meu couro cabeludo.

- Não me arranhe... – Falei, levantando o rosto. – Não me machuque, sua vadiazinha.

Ela sorriu achando que eu estava brincando, então me sentei ao seu lado. Ela entendeu o convite e se abaixou, ficando entre as minhas pernas.

Agora seria a minha hora.

Ela envolveu meu pau com a língua antes de abocanhá-lo firmemente. Soltei um grunhido e segurei a sua cabeça para que ela se mantivesse ali pelo tempo que eu quisesse.

Eu ditaria as regras. Sempre.

Enrolei seus cabelos negros em minha mão e comecei a impor o ritmo que eu queria.

Eu só chegaria ao ápice quando fosse de minha vontade.

Ela quis levantar o rosto, mas não deixei. Pelo contrário, afundei mais a sua cabeça contra o meu membro, fazendo- a se engasgar.

Ela se recompôs sem reclamar e começou a passar a língua na base enquanto suas mãos acariciavam minhas coxas, arranhando com suas unhas pintadas de forma vulgar.

Ela era uma puta de quinta.

Ela começou a aumentar o ritmo conforme minhas mãos guiavam a sua cabeça. Eu estava com os olhos fechados, sentindo que estava quase chegando lá.

E foi quando eu a vi.

Os seus olhos castanhos olhando para os meus tão profundamente... Sua mão direita em meu cabelo suado, a sensação da sua pele morna na minha.

Sua respiração entrecortada, como se respirasse com dificuldade... A sua língua passeando nos lábios macios que eu tinha provado sem permissão.

Seu corpo serpenteando embaixo do meu... Minhas mãos ávidas por um alívio procurando a maciez da sua pele tépida e a impressão de paz que tive quando inspirei seu cheiro adocicado.

Abri os olhos, raivoso por ela estar ali, atrapalhando a minha foda. O que eu tinha feito para merecer isso?

Quem ela pensava que era para desmerecer Edward Masen, um dos solteiros mais cobiçados de Chicago? Quem ela pensava que era para me colocar para fora do seu apartamento, gritando comigo como jamais ninguém fizera na vida... Quem ela era?

Era só uma caipira idiota vindo de uma cidadezinha medíocre... Eu odiava Seattle e os habitantes dela.

Quando menos percebi estava gozando raivosamente na boca de Megan e já havia soltado o seu cabelo. Larguei os meus braços ao lado do corpo deixando que ela me limpasse.

- Adorei que você tenha me acordado assim... – Ela colocou as mãos em minha cintura. Ela queria que eu a abraçasse.

- Eu não estava conseguindo dormir. Então eu que agradeço por _você_ ter acordado. – Segurei em seus ombros para que ela entendesse o que eu estava dizendo.

- Não importa... – Ela subiu o corpo para me beijar, mas eu me esquivei.

- Vamos embora. – Saí da cama, pegando a minha cueca.

- Edward, mas são cinco horas da manhã! – Diante da minha indiferença, ela continuou. – Não podemos nem tomar um café da manhã?

- Não... – Peguei a minha calça. – Preciso ir trabalhar.

- No sábado? – Eu bufei com a sua insistência. – Vamos tomar café da manhã, por favor... – Ela pediu com a voz manhosa, achando que eu cederia.

Ela não me conhece muito bem.

Eu olhava Megan gritando pelo retrovisor, enquanto eu a deixava descalça na calçada da Starbucks, com alguns dólares aos seus pés.

O que ela achava? Que eu tomaria café da manhã com ela?

Eu tomaria o meu café em casa, tranquilamente, depois da merda de noite que tive.

Cheguei a casa às sete da manhã, sendo recepcionado por Clark.

- Edward... – Apenas assenti. – Deseja tomar seu café agora, senhor?

- Não... – Subi as escadas e parei. – Ah, e, por favor, não me acorde.

- Como quiser... – Clark sorriu e saiu da sala.

Abri a porta do quarto e estranhei que as cortinas estivessem fechadas. Eu sabia que as empregadas sempre as deixavam abertas para que os primeiros raios da manhã aquecessem os quartos.

Foi quando eu percebi uma forma sentada no sofá.

- Edward, meu querido... – Rosalie estava trajando um robe de seda. – Onde passou a noite?

- Merda, Rose! – Coloquei a mão no rosto, assustado com a sua aparição repentina. – Onde está Emmett?

- Está dormindo depois de todas as doses de heroína que tomou ontem... – Ela sorriu sinistramente. – Sabe o que ele fez?

- Não... – Eu estava tão cansado que até dormiria com ela no meu quarto. – Não quero saber de qualquer merda que seu maridinho drogado tenha feito.

- Ele quis fazer sexo comigo à força... – Ela se aproximou, a língua passeando pelos lábios. -... E sabe o que me salvou?

Nessa hora, eu estava lembrando-me de como Bella fazia isso sensualmente. Eu tinha visto fazer umas quatro ou cinco vezes, sempre que estava tímida ou desconfortável... Mas a maneira que ela fazia em nada se parecia com a de Rosalie.

- Edward, está me ouvindo? – Ela estava mais próxima a mim. – Ouviu o que eu disse?

- Porra, Rose, saia logo do meu quarto... – Pedi, cansado o suficiente para não tirá-la à força dali.

- Eu disse que pensei em você, Edward! – Ela abriu os braços. – Enquanto seu irmão enfiava o seu pau nojento em mim, eu pensei, gemi e gozei pra você.

- Rosalie, saia já daqui! – Pedi, mais firmemente.

- Porque não podemos voltar atrás, hein? – Ela começou a choramingar, tentando me abraçar. – Por que tudo não pode ser como antes?

- Porque a porra do passado não volta! – Gritei, segurando seus ombros. – E mesmo que voltasse, eu nunca, nunca cometeria a mesma merda duas vezes!

Se eu pudesse voltar ao tempo, eu teria salvado-a.

Para que ela tivesse vivido, mesmo que sem mim.

Para que ela tivesse uma vida feliz.

- Não, Edward! – Ela se jogou em meus pés. – Por favor, me ame novamente.

- Não. – Eu me abaixei e coloquei a mão em seu rosto, para que ela me olhasse. – Eu não posso dar aquilo que nunca tive por você.

- Edward, mas... – Ela me olhou confusa, mas mudou rapidamente a sua expressão. – Você me amava!

- Não, eu nunca amei. – Olhei fixamente em seus olhos. – Foi um erro e me arrependo a cada minuto por ter feito aquilo.

- Por ter feito aquilo? – Ela gargalhou sinistramente. – Não era isso que você dizia quando eu trepava com você!

- Rose, chega! – Coloquei- me de pé, minha paciência já tinha esgotado. – Saia já daqui. Agora.

Ela limpou o rosto borrado pela maquiagem, furiosamente e eu ofereci a mão para que ela se levantasse. Ela ignorou a minha ajuda e levantou-se cambaleante.

- Você vai se arrepender disso... – Ela me fitou mais uma vez antes de bater a porta do meu quarto, fazendo com que as paredes estremecessem.

Tirei a roupa e fui para o chuveiro. Deixei que a água gelada caísse em minhas costas e, embora ainda estivesse frio, eu precisava daquilo. Como se água fosse a solução para que eu me sentisse mais leve.

Ledo engano.

As coisas que eu fiz não poderiam ser levadas pela água assim como a sujeira que varremos da nossa casa.

As merdas que eu fiz me acompanhariam e dificilmente me deixariam viver em paz... Afinal, eu só sentira isso uma vez depois de cinco anos.

_Bella._

A sensação da sua pele em minha boca voltara e era quase possível sentir seu cheiro adocicado novamente.

Um cheiro tranqüilo, que me lembrava casa. Lembrava-me paz, concórdia, sossego, calma... Algo que eu não sentia há anos.

Esmurrei a parede me amaldiçoando por estar pensando nela novamente. Eu tinha fortes tendências masoquistas, agora imbecilidade não era o meu forte.

Eu estava me comportando como uma merda de homem, porra!

O que ela tinha de tão especial? Por certo era bonita, sexy, talvez engraçada... Mais o quê?

O que ela tinha que mexia desconfortavelmente comigo?

Fechei os olhos querendo que a água também levasse os meus pensamentos e me fizesse esquecer os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Nenhuma mulher seria capaz de deixar Edward Masen desse jeito.

Aliás, já houve. _Uma única mulher_.

Que não estava mais entre nós.

Fechei o chuveiro e coloquei a toalha na cintura, indo diretamente a minha cama. Eu ainda estava cansado, mas meus pensamentos não se mantinham quietos, eu estava cada vez mais confuso e aturdido por todos os últimos acontecimentos.

Tirei a toalha e adormeci.

[...]

Acordei um pouco mais disposto. Fui até a janela e vi que já estava anoitecendo.

Levantei e fui em direção a escada. A casa estava silenciosa; pelo visto os outros ainda não tinham chegado dos seus afazeres habituais.

Fui até à cozinha e peguei um copo de suco, indo em direção ao extenso corredor que dava acesso ao escritório de Carlisle. Ao longo do corredor, estavam fotos da família, fotos antigas, dos meus parentes.

Parei em frente a uma foto nossa. A usual foto da família Cullen, com os filhos sentados em um banco comprido, sendo assistidos por Carlisle e Elizabeth.

Carlisle se mantinha austero até na foto; havia uma sombra de animosidade, como se desconfiasse até do fotógrafo e quisesse que aquele compromisso familiar terminasse logo; já minha mãe, Elizabeth, tinha bondade no olhar. As suas covinhas, que Emmett tanto puxara, estavam indicando o largo sorriso que continha em seu rosto, seus olhos iluminados pela luz natural e pela felicidade de finalmente juntar a família, mesmo que numa foto oficial.

Eu lidara com perdas ao longo da minha vida graças ao meu pai. Uma vez ele me dera um cachorro da raça dobermann para que eu o treinasse e o fizesse ser obediente e segurança da casa. Com muito sacrifício, consegui domar o cachorro e fazê-lo gostar de mim até que este se tornou meu melhor amigo. Era uma das únicas satisfações que eu tinha ao chegar a casa: Ver minha mãe, meus irmãos e brincar com o Storm.

Uma tarde, quando estava chegando em casa, vi meu pai e o cachorro morto aos seus pés.

- O que aconteceu? – Me ajoelhei em frente ao seu corpo inerte. – O que houve com o Storm?

- Ele morreu. – Meu pai respondeu indiferente.

- Morreu? – Eu o fitei, as lágrimas inundando os meus olhos. – Mas ele estava bem e eu...

- Eu o matei. – Meu pai disse, virando-se para voltar a casa. – Eu falei para treiná-lo e não para dar-lhe atenção e amor... – Ele parou e olhou para mim. – Isso é para que você não se esqueça das minhas ordens da próxima vez. Esse cachorro era um fraco. Como você.

Eu chorei a noite inteira. Lembro-me das mãos da minha mãe acariciando os meus cabelos e dizendo que tudo ficaria bem e que Carlisle nunca mais tiraria algo de mim.

Mas ele tirou. Duas vezes.

- Edward? – Alice estava parada na soleira da porta. – O que houve?

- Nada. – Balancei a cabeça, voltando à realidade. – Estava lembrando-me do Storm.

- Storm? – Ela me olhou confusa. – Ah, o Storm! Aquele seu cão que morreu envenenado pelos vizinhos?

- É, pelos vizinhos... – Virei o rosto e olhei para uma foto onde estávamos brincando com o cachorro. – Você foi trabalhar?

- Fui... – Ela foi se aproximando. – Acho que vou transferir meu atelier provisoriamente para cá... – Ela suspirou cansada. – Acho que ficaremos um bom tempo por aqui.

Ficamos em silêncio olhando todas as fotos... Em algumas aparecíamos com o semblante triste, mas em outras estávamos felizes. De verdade. Era até difícil de acreditar diante do inferno que vivíamos, mas tivemos alguns momentos bons, momentos que valiam a pena serem recordados.

Alice aproximou o seu corpo pequeno do meu e colocou os braços em volta da minha cintura, enterrando o seu rosto em mim. Ela começou a chorar e eu não soube o que fazer, eu não sabia como lidar com a minha irmã tão próxima a mim. Se um dia nós fomos próximos, esse dia estava esquecido em mim.

Então dirigi as mãos em direção aos seus cabelos longos e castanhos e meu peito encheu-se de uma momentânea paz. Eram como os cabelos da minha mãe e abraçando Alice daquele jeito, era como se eu estivesse a abraçando, novamente, de alguma forma.

Aconcheguei o meu queixo no topo da sua cabeça, enquanto fazia movimentos circulares com o polegar em suas costas. Ela foi se acalmando lentamente e olhou para mim com os olhos vermelhos e sorriu, como se estivesse agradecendo por alguma coisa.

- Eu amo você, Edward... – Ela sussurrou, o rosto contra a minha pele. – E sinto muito por tudo.

- Eu também sinto muito, por tudo... – Respondi, sabendo o que ela falara. Afinal, tínhamos ficado tanto tempo longe e agimos da mesma forma egoísta como Carlisle agira conosco.

Tínhamos construído nossas vidas e esquecidos de incluir nossos irmãos nela.

Talvez recuperássemos o tempo perdido. Talvez não.

Mas o que importava era o agora e a tentativa de fazermos dar certo.

Aparentemente eu e Alice queríamos e esperávamos que Emmett e Mike também.

- O que você acha de assistirmos a um filme, hein? – Ela limpou o nariz com o dorso da mão. – Marc viajou para a França para cuidar da transferência do atelier... Deve voltar em quinze dias. – Ela sorriu forçadamente. – O que quer dizer que você terá a obrigação de fazer companhia pra mim.

- Obrigação? – Franzi o cenho. – Será um prazer fazer companhia pra minha única irmã... – Eu baguncei o seu cabelo supostamente arrumado. – O que vamos assistir?

- Eu estava pensando em assistir "Bonequinha de luxo"... Era o filme preferido da... – Eu a interrompi.

- Eu sei. – Afaguei o seu rosto. – Ela dizia que você seria a próxima Audrey Hepburn... Acho que ela estava muito, muito enganada.

- Seu idiota! – Ela deu um tapa em meu braço. – Vamos assistir? Você pega o filme e eu faço a pipoca.

Eu e Alice ficamos confortavelmente deitados no sofá, rindo e lembrando de alguns fatos da nossa infância. Nós rimos por diversas vezes e no fim do filme, estávamos bem mais à vontade. Nem parecia que estávamos tensos com a repentina aproximação.

Agora eu entendia quando Samuel dissera que meu pai teve boas intenções ao impor a nossa presença em Rose Hill.

Mas eu ainda duvidava... Um pouco.

Era como se a qualquer momento pudesse aparecer um elemento surpresa.

Dormimos no sofá e eu acordei com o cabelo de Alice fazendo cócegas em meu nariz. Ajeitei-me sem acordá-la; ela dormia pesadamente. Peguei o seu corpo pequeno e delicado e a levei para o quarto, que ficava ao lado do de Emmett.

Coloquei-a na cama e arrumei seu cabelo que caía desajeitadamente pelo rosto.

Apaguei a luz e saí do quarto devagar, quando ouvi uma discussão vinda do quarto ao lado.

Emmett e Rosalie.

De repente a porta foi aberta, Rosalie saiu com o rosto inchado.

Eu me escondi e a vi ir ao banheiro.

Entrei no quarto e vi Emmett indo em direção ao banheiro. Ele estava amarrando uma borracha para garrote em seu braço, enquanto mantinha uma seringa na boca.

- Mas que porra está acontecendo aqui? – Gritei, fazendo com que ele deixasse a seringa cair.

- Edward, saia daqui... – Emmett falou raivosamente.

- Ah, então é isso... – Encostei-me na soleira da porta. – Quer se matar?

- Não se meta na minha vida! – Ele esbravejou. – O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer é problema meu!

- Não é a partir do momento que você reside com um juiz... – Eu fui diretamente a ele. – Eu vou mandar prendê-lo por porte ilegal de drogas.

- Como é que é? – Ele riu, tirando o garrote do braço. – Você está zoando com a minha cara?

- Não... – Falei, antes de virar-me para ir embora. – E ainda coloco a acusação de agressão contra a sua mulher... Farei questão de julgar o caso.

- Seu juiz de bosta! – Ele esmurrou a parede. – Você não pense que por ser juiz vai me intimidar... – Ele riu sinistramente. – Com o dinheiro que eu vou ganhar, eu saio da prisão em dois tempos!

- Então veremos... – Ele tentou encostar em mim, mas eu me desvencilhei e dei-lhe uma gravata. – Se você drogar-se mais uma vez aqui dentro e bater em Rosalie, nos veremos nos tribunais! Se você feri-la gravemente, sua punição não será menos do que vinte anos!

- Me solta, seu filho da puta! – Eu o soltei e ele cambaleou. Já estava drogado. – Se você se meter na minha vida, você me paga! – Ele vociferou, enquanto eu batia a porta do quarto.

Saí e dei de cara com Rosalie no corredor.

- Obrigada, Edward... – Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e eu os evitei.

- Cuide-se. – Sussurrei, antes de seguir adiante. – Você não merece passar por isso.

Ouvi os seus soluços, mas eu não iria consolá-la. O que aconteceu entre nós estava no passado e eu tinha me arrependido amargamente da minha fraqueza. Rosalie era descontrolada e tal como o meu irmão, precisava de ajuda médica.

Psiquiátrica, para ser mais exato.

Fui para o meu quarto, lembrando da vez que ela me seguiu enquanto eu saía com uma advogada de Springfield. Rosalie perseguiu a mulher de carro, fazendo-a sofrer um acidente sério. Tive que usar da minha influencia para manter o caso abafado, para que saísse no jornal como mais um acidente de trânsito.

E desde esse dia, eu terminara com ela.

Peguei o meu celular e vi uma mensagem de Jessica. Havia alguns dias que eu não ligava e particularmente, não dava a mínima. Eu tinha coisas mais importantes para me preocupar.

Ou para me irritar.

_Bella._

Até quando ela ficaria em minha mente?

.

.

_**BELLA POV**_

.

.

.

Música: Miss your love - Maria Mena

Acordei com um sol fraco batendo no meu rosto. Levantei cambaleante e fechei a persiana, desejando intensamente voltar para a minha cama e dormir mais.

Minha cabeça latejava pelas horas dormidas; eu tinha exagerado na dose do remédio.

E agora teria que conviver com a conseqüência.

Olhei para a cômoda e havia um bilhete de Ângela embaixo de uma xícara de café.

Nele, ela dizia que tinha tentado me acordar, em vão. E que eu precisaria de uma boa dose de cafeína para me recuperar do que eu havia tomado na noite anterior.

Mas eu só conseguia visualizar uma coisa.

_Edward._

Os flashes do nosso beijo me assombraram a noite toda, até o sono finalmente me vencer. E como o efeito estava demorando, resolvi tomar outro medicamento, fazendo com que eu dormisse profundamente.

Agradeci por ser sábado, então não teria que trabalhar.

Eu não queria acordar, só queria dormir mais. Mas eu só lembrava-me de tudo o que tinha acontecido: lembrava do seu beijo, da sensação do seu lábio machucado sobre o meu, das suas mãos ávidas na barra do meu vestido... Do calor do seu corpo que era possível sentir através do tecido e dos seus olhos verdes penetrando nos meus como se fosse capaz de ver a minha alma, de ver como verdadeiramente eu sou.

Eu me sentia extremamente culpada e suja. Culpada por estar mentindo e por ter o deixado tocar em mim. Por que eu demorei em me esquivar? Por que eu estava tão perto a ponto de sentir a sua respiração em meu rosto?

Eu imaginava como ele estava se sentindo e talvez estivesse tão confuso quanto eu

Mas ele não tinha culpa de nada. Ele agiu impulsivamente, enquanto eu me deixei levar pelas minhas sensações... Ele era o meu irmão e nunca deixaria de ser.

Eu estava sentindo isso em cada célula do meu corpo.

Eu sentia a minha alma suja e por mais que eu me lavasse, a sujeira continuaria ali com as minhas mentiras. Eu precisava me livrar delas para quem sabe, sentir-me um pouco melhor, um pouco mais digna.

Mas o medo e o pessimismo resolveram acompanhar-me hoje.

Voltei para cama e me cobri com edredom que Angie me dera... O que ela falaria sobre isso? E Samuel? Como ele olharia para mim depois de saber a verdade?

Com certeza o seu olhar sob mim mudaria.

Afundei-me mais na cama tentando entender a minha reação... A que eu não tivera a tempo. Meu cérebro apitava sobre o perigo, mas o meu corpo não quis reagir. Eu estava... Estava gostando.

Gostando de ser tocada por ele.

Eu só tive um namorado a minha vida toda: Riley Biers. Ele estudava na Forks High School e era o meu parceiro nas aulas de biologia. Namorei dos treze aos quinze anos, quando Charlie morreu. Ele ficou ao meu lado o tempo todo, até que eu terminei, alegando que não estava mais interessada nele.

Riley se tornou mais um amigo e tempos depois, ele começou a namorar Bree Tanner, uma menina da série anterior a nossa.

Eu e Riley nunca transamos. Depois dele, fiquei com outros caras, mas não consegui me entregar a nenhum deles. Até que fiz um acordo com Jasper.

Que se não encontrasse alguém até o meu aniversário de vinte e um anos, ele seria o primeiro.

E ele ficou extasiado pela idéia.

Eu estava pouco me importando com isso. Era só acabar com uma condição: Ser virgem.

Nada relacionado ao amor e a coisas do tipo. Era só para facilitar a minha vida.

Eu passaria a agir mais despreocupadamente quando saísse com alguém interessante, sem me afligir com a opinião dos outros.

Mas com Edward foi diferente. Eu sabia que era pecado, incesto, perigoso e inconcebível; eu nunca, nunca teria coragem de confessar isso a alguém, mas ele despertou em mim sensações que eu nem sabia que existiam.

Sensações que eu, pensei que por castigo ou por não merecer, talvez não fosse capaz de senti-las.

Meu Deus, o que eu estava pensando?

Passei a mão na boca, lembrando do toque dos seus beijos, seus lábios ávidos por atenção. Sua barba cerrada roçando em minha pele, enquanto eu tentava ter algum pensamento coerente e resistir... Lutar contra um homem de quase dois metros, beijando o seu pescoço de forma cobiçosa, como se precisasse daquilo com urgência, com tesão...

Esfreguei as minhas coxas, querendo que o calor que estava formando-se em minhas partes íntimas se dissipasse.

Gemi, cobrindo o rosto com o lençol... Eu estava perdida.

Não se eu tomasse alguma atitude.

Ângela chegou tempo depois e foi até o meu quarto. Ela perguntou se algo tinha acontecido e eu menti, alegando uma dor de cabeça. Ela se ofereceu para fazer o almoço, até que dormi novamente.

Meu corpo doía e apesar do remédio e do chá que Angie havia me dado, a minha cabeça latejava. Era como uma punição, uma forma de me fazer lembrar constantemente do que eu havia feito.

E o deixado fazer.

Fiquei o dia todo dormindo e acordando, tomando mais remédios até que finalmente dormi sem interrupções. Acordei no dia seguinte, com Angie sentada na minha cama.

- Bells... – Ela acariciou os meus pés. – Bella, está tudo bem?

- Está... – Reprimi um bocejo. – Só estou cansada.

- Estranho... Porque você dormiu praticamente o dia todo. – Ela sorriu penalizada. – Vou sair com o pessoal do trabalho, vai ficar bem?

- Vou. – Menti. – Não se preocupe comigo.

- Será que você poderia me emprestar seus sapatos pretos? – Ela levantou-se da cama.

- Claro... – Abri os olhos irritados com a claridade. – Pode pegá-los.

Angie abriu a porta do armário. Os sapatos que ela queria estavam na prateleira de cima. Quando os puxou, uma caixa de papelão equilibrada de forma precária na beira caiu, o conteúdo espalhando-se pelo chão.

- Droga!- Angie resmungou baixinho.

Eu tentei levantar rapidamente para impedi-la de pegar algum papel, mas uma vertigem me impediu. Eu ainda estava com a dor de cabeça, embora ela estivesse mais fraca que no dia anterior.

Corri para estorvá-la, mas era tarde demais.

Ela vira tudo.

- Nunca pensei que você fosse tão interessada nos ricos e famosos... – Ela comentou ao ver a reportagem sobre a morte de Carlisle Cullen. -... Esse não é o Sr. Cullen?

Sem dizer nada, eu me abaixei e comecei a recolher as fotos da família Cullen que eu havia levado para Chicago, para provar que era uma deles.

Mas uma foto estava aos pés de Ângela e ela olhava minuciosamente para ela.

- Bells... – Ela sussurrou.

- O que é? – Perguntei, sem conseguir olhá-la nos olhos.

- Por que está tão interessada em Carlisle Cullen... – Ela pegou a foto onde estava a minha mãe, Carlisle e os filhos.

- Não estou... Eu... Essas coisas eram da minha mãe.

Angie deu de ombros.

- O que sua mãe está fazendo na foto? – Ela ergueu a foto. – Quer dizer, eu não sabia que ela conhecia os Cullens e...

- Minha mãe foi governanta deles há muitos anos... – Eu contraí os lábios, pensando se deveria contar mais. – Ela e Carlisle tiveram um caso.

Angie estava boquiaberta, mas sentou-se na cama, indicando o lugar para eu me assentar.

- Minha mãe foi grávida para Forks, fugindo... E conheceu Charlie. – Arrumei os papéis que estavam na minha mão. – O resto da história você conhece.

- O que isso tem a ver com você... – Ela me olhou novamente assustada. – Você é filha de Carlisle Cullen!

Continuei em silêncio, os olhos fitando o chão.

Eu não queria mais mentir, mas era difícil admitir tudo em voz alta.

- Não é? – Angie insistiu. – Por isso veio a Chicago, não foi? Você queria conhecê-los!

- Por favor, prefiro não falar a respeito, se não se incomoda. – Peguei a caixa do chão e comecei a arrumá-la.

Angie levantou em um pulo.

- Prefere não falar a respeito? É filha de um dos homens mais ricos dos Estados Unidos e não quer falar a respeito? Está louca? – Ela abaixou-se. – Você veio até aqui pra nada? Largou tudo para simplesmente desistir?

- Angie... – Eu estava cansada demais para discutir.

- Sabe o quanto ele valia? Bilhões!

- Isso não tem nada a ver comigo! – Menti, não sabendo mais se continuaria com o meu plano.

- Se é filha dele, tem tudo a ver com isso! – Ângela levantou-se, cruzando os braços. – É uma herdeira! Preciso falar com o Juiz Masen e...

- Não! – Levantei rapidamente, deixando a caixa cair novamente no chão. – Não, por favor!

- Não? – Ela franziu o cenho. – Por quê?

- Você não entende... – Caminhei até a cama, arriada. – Carlisle Cullen era horrível! Abandonou a minha mãe. Ela o odiava e eu também o odeio.

- Não se pode odiar alguém com tanto dinheiro... – Ela veio andando em minha direção. – Tente procurar entender.

- Não quero mais me envolver com essa gente. – Balancei a cabeça, talvez me conformando. – Eu não quero mais saber deles.

- Bells, herdeiras não vivem em apartamentos ordinários, não compram roupas de segunda mão e sapatos baratos... – Ela apontou para os sapatos ainda estavam jogados no chão.

- Angie, eles nem querem saber de mim. – Eu abaixei o rosto, imaginando que, depois do que fiz com Edward, provavelmente ele nem quisesse me ver mais.

- Então deve tentar... Pelo menos! – Ela sorriu.

- Angie... Esqueça o assunto, está bem? – Eu pedi e ela assentiu.

Ela levantou e foi em direção à porta.

Antes de fechá-la, disse:

- Pode me emprestar um ou dois milhões até o próximo pagamento? – Eu joguei um travesseiro em sua direção e ela fechou a porta, gargalhando.

[...]

O dia passou mais rápido que o esperado e dormi cedo, sabendo que o trabalho me aguardava no dia seguinte.

Acordei e tomei meu café mais cedo que o habitual. Queria evitar as perguntas de Angie, que havia chegado tarde em casa no dia anterior.

Fui para o escritório e encontrei Samuel sentado em sua cadeira.

Sério. Sem qualquer esboço do sorriso que me conquistara.

- Bom dia... – Notei que seu semblante estava frio. -... Quer café?

- Isabella Swan... – Ele girou a cadeira, até estar de frente pra mim. – Ou deveria chamá-la de Isabella Cullen?

Meu corpo congelou na porta.

- Eu pensei que pudesse confiar em você, Isabella... – Ele levantou e foi em minha direção. – Você sabia que assuntos dos nossos clientes são confidenciais? Você nunca poderia ter contado a Ângela.

Angie havia contado? Eu estava num pesadelo sem fim.

- Se você é filha de Carlisle Cullen deverá ter alguma prova... – Seu olhar estava diferente. Ele não me olhava mais com carinho. – Ou isso é uma grande brincadeira de mau gosto?

- Não. Eu nunca faria isso. – Comecei a gaguejar e ele com certeza achou que era mentira da minha parte. – Eu não queria que tivesse descoberto assim.

- Não? – Ele sorriu irônico. – Pensou que eu acreditaria numa farsa contada por uma mulher interesseira? Eu posso ser tudo, Isabella, menos idiota!

- Eu sei! – Eu comecei a chorar, meu emocional estava esgotado. – Eu nunca pensei isso de você! Mas tudo o que Angie contou é verdade! Eu sou mesma filha de Carlisle Cullen!

- Não sei quem você é ou qual é o seu jogo, mas pode ir para a cadeia por isso. Edward terá o maior prazer em julgá-la quando souber... – Meu corpo estremeceu quando ouvi o seu nome. Ele não poderia saber desse jeito. – Estou lhe dando uma chance. O que está fazendo é contra lei. Tem uma opção. Pode sair da cidade ou pode ser presa.

- Presa? – Eu estava em choque. – Eu... Eu nem sei o que dizer.

- A decisão é sua. – Ele disse enfaticamente.

Eu estava atordoada. Angie havia me traído e a primeira pessoa que eu pensei que pudesse me ajudar estava contra mim... Ele nem queria ouvir a minha versão da história, o que Angie dissera? Não adiantava mais nada, ele já tinha a sua sentença.

Eu só faltava ser julgada e condenada.

- Muito bem. Se isso que quer, voltarei a Seattle. Prometo que nunca mais ouvirão falar de mim! – Virei as costas e saí da sala, chorando.

Peguei o primeiro táxi que apareceu e fui para o apartamento de Angie. Pensei que fossemos amigas, mas tinha me enganado. Ela não cumpriu o que prometera.

Peguei a minha mala e arrumei rapidamente, colocando tudo o que eu tinha. Eu queria sair o mais rápido possível daquele lugar e esquecer tudo o que havia acontecido.

_Edward._

Fechei os olhos e lembrei-me do seu cheiro em minha pele... Era um perfume maravilhoso que eu nem sequer sabia o nome. Só de ativar a minha memória, meu coração palpitava. Mas não era hora pra isso.

Peguei o pouco dinheiro que tinha e talvez fosse o suficiente para chegar até Northlake, onde eu ligaria para Jasper mandar mais dinheiro.

Eu afastava as lágrimas traiçoeiras que rolavam pelo meu rosto... O que eu estava pensando? Que seria fácil provar ser herdeira de bilhões? Ou que Samuel, mesmo parecendo ser um homem gentil e bondoso, iria acreditar em mim?

Uma mulher que ele mal conhecia, que trabalhava pra ele e que tinha uma colega de apartamento que tinha ciência de um segredo do cliente mais importante do seu escritório.

Eu me comportei como uma menina ingênua. E idiota.

Deixei a chave reserva do apartamento em cima do balcão da cozinha, eu pretendia nunca mais falar com Angie.

Eu tinha deixado bem claro que não queria que ela se envolvesse nesse assunto.

Mas ela se envolveu e da maneira errada.

Peguei um táxi para o terminal rodoviário. Eu estava sufocada em Chicago. Mal via a hora de chegar em Seattle e voltar para minha vida anormal de antes.

Fiquei durante uma hora esperando embarcar. Eu queria partir logo, mas o ônibus demorara mais do que o previsto.

Assim que o ônibus chegou à plataforma, eu ouvi alguém gritando.

- Espere! – Era Samuel?

Eu me virei surpresa, deixando que outros passassem a minha frente.

Samuel se adiantou, apressado.

-Quero conversar com você.

- Agora você quer conversar? – Passei a mão no rosto. – Você nem me deu a chance de falar e agora quer me ouvir? Não, obrigada... – Virei-me para embarcar.

- Por favor... – Ele segurou o meu braço. – Eu agi precipitadamente.

- Não tenho nada para lhe dizer... – Olhei furiosamente para os seus olhos. – Agora me deixe ir!

- Espere um minuto! Precisamos conversar! – Ele se colocou a minha frente, pegando em meus ombros. – Eu peço desculpas!

Eu olhei para o chão, mas seus dedos foram ao meu queixo, erguendo-o.

- Ângela foi à minha casa ontem... – Ele estava nervoso. – E me contou toda a história da sua mãe e de Carlisle... Senti-me traído porque você estava trabalhando comigo e não me contou nada! Pensei que pudesse estar fingindo...

- Porque eu tive medo! – Esbravejei, fazendo com que as pessoas olhassem para nós. – Eu estava com medo da sua reação e pelo visto, não errei!

- É, você não errou... – Ele sorriu tristemente. – Mas depois que você saiu, eu comecei a pensar e vi que poderia ser verdade. – Ele suspirou. – Quer dizer, eu acredito que seja a verdade.

- Acredita? – Perguntei, ainda receosa.

- Acredito. – Ele olhou diretamente em meus olhos. – Só preciso que me dê um tempo. Quero ouvir a história da sua própria boca e pensar no que fazer... – Ele olhou para os lados. – Já almoçou?

Fomos almoçar. Eu me sentei à frente de Samuel, o corpo ainda rígido de raiva.

- Estou curioso por uma coisa. – Samuel limpou a boca com o guardanapo. – O que a fez pensar que poderia reivindicar a sua parte na herança Cullen sem qualquer prova da sua identidade?

- Mas eu sei quem eu sou! – Mostrei-me indignada. – Minha mãe foi governanta da família Cullen por alguns anos até... – Engoli o orgulho e continuei. – Até ter um caso com Carlisle. Engravidou e fugiu para Forks, casando-se com o meu pai.

- Seu pai? – Ele franziu o cenho.

- Sim, meu pai, Charlie Swan... Alguns meses depois da sua morte, ela me contou a verdade.

- Eu sinto muito... – Ele tentou pegar a minha mão, mas eu a tirei.

- Ninguém sente mais do que eu... – Tomei um gole de água. – Carlisle não me deixaria nada, eu sei. Ele nem sequer quis saber de mim.

- Antes de morrer, ele pediu para que eu fosse atrás de você. – Samuel disse.

- Não importa... – Eu comecei a dobrar o guardanapo que estava em meu colo.

- Fiquei um bom tempo procurando por Renee Higginbotham. Quando eu tive o paradeiro dela, fui a Forks, mas não tinha nenhum registro de Renee e Isabella Higginbotham... E eu pensei que eles estivessem mentindo, recusando-se a contar. – Ele ficou pensativo. – Só hoje eu descobri que sua mãe havia casado e mudado o sobrenome.

- Então por que não contou tudo a eles? – Eu o indaguei. – Por que disse que meus vizinhos não queriam contar onde eu estava?

- Por que eu não sabia em quem acreditar, Bella. Carlisle me dera tão poucas informações... Então eu passei só as básicas naquele dia da reunião com os Cullens em Rose Hill. E ainda por cima menti. – Ele passou a mão no rosto.

Fiquei em silêncio.

- Assim que saiu, eu recebi uma ligação de um amigo que estava me ajudando, dizendo que Isabella Swan tinha se mudado para Seattle, mas que os amigos de Universidade disseram que ela estava em Chicago, passando algum tempo...

- Logo vi que não acreditaria tão fácil em mim... – Eu ri debochadamente. – Você é igual aos outros.

- Não, não sou. – Ele pegou a minha mão, obrigando-me a olhar para ele. – Eu vou provar isso.

- Como? – O questionei. – Se você duvidou, imaginem os outros!

- Nisso daremos um jeito... – Ele sussurrou. – Você tem alguma foto, qualquer coisa da sua mãe? – Ele perguntou. – À propósito, onde ela está?

- Ela morreu. – Abaixei o rosto.

- Lamento... Podemos falar sobre ela?

- Não, prefiro não falar nada. – Eu joguei o guardanapo em cima da mesa. – Quero ir embora.

- Me mostre a foto. – Samuel pediu.

- O quê?

- Me mostre a foto... – Ele olhou para os lados. – Ângela me disse que tinha uma foto.

Tirei a foto da bolsa e mostrei para ele. Prometi a mim mesma que iria jogar fora todas as fotos daquela família maldita.

- Meu Deus... – Ele olhou da foto para mim. -... Você é mesmo filha de Carlisle Cullen.

[...]

Eu não queria falar com Ângela. Eu ainda estava magoada por ela ter contado a Samuel a minha história, e ainda mais triste por ela ter destruído a minha confiança.

A casa de Samuel era de dois andares, aconchegante e muito atraente. Os móveis eram antigos e havia gravuras coloridas na parede.

Um lugar muito confortável.

- Mora sozinho aqui? – Perguntei, colocando a bolsa no sofá.

- Não, meu pai mora comigo, mas não sai do quarto... – Ele colocou a minha mala no chão. – Ele ainda está muito doente.

- Sinto muito. – Disse verdadeiramente.

- Ele melhora e piora, seu quadro é instável. – Samuel tirou o terno e o pendurou. – Temos uma enfermeira particular.

Continuei olhando a casa e vi alguns retratos. Neles havia fotos de Samuel em várias idades. Sete anos, dez anos e quinze anos. Na formatura da Faculdade.

Com Edward.

Desviei o meu olhar.

- Obrigada por me hospedar. – Agradeci. – Vou procurar amanhã um lugar para morar.

- Não precisa agradecer. – Ele colocou a mão no meu ombro nu. Seu dedo fazendo um carinho suave em minha pele, acalmando-me. – Vou levá-la ao quarto.

Ele me conduziu até o quarto de hóspedes que ficava no segundo andar.

- Espere que o ache confortável. – Ele abriu a porta do quarto.

- É lindo... – Fiquei olhando o quarto decorado.

- Vou fazer algumas compras. Eu costumo comer fora, já que meu pai come uma refeição especial. – Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

- Eu sei cozinhar... – Falei, virando-me para olhá-lo. – Se quiser, posso fazer as nossas refeições, como uma forma de retribuir o que fez por mim.

– Já que insiste... – Ele me olhou de forma tímida. – Eu aceito.

Eu o fitei por um momento. O silêncio tomando conta do quarto.

Samuel era um homem bonito, atraente. Seus olhos eram bondosos e eu sabia o que ele estava pensando porque seus olhos transmitiam isso, ao contrário de outros homens.

Ao contrário daquele que eu me recusava a pensar.

Quem sabe o meu futuro não estava mesmo em Chicago? Não estava mais próximo do que eu imaginava?

- Quero que fique à vontade, por favor. – Ele segurou a porta. – Voltarei ao escritório mais tarde. Tenho muitas perguntas sem respostas.

- Ok. – Respondi, sentando na cama.

- Bella?

- Sim? – Levantei-me, tirando o casaco.

- Prepare-se. Amanhã nós conversaremos sobre tudo. Quero levá-la à Rose Hill.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ei! Estão gostando?<em>**

**_Quero agradecer as reviews e pedir para vocês comentarem mais! _**

**_É rápido, fácil e indolor! E ainda faz esta autora muito feliz!_**

**_Pra quem quiser comentar sobre a fic e saber das atualizações, me siga no twitter: CarollDiva_**

**_Beijos e até a próxima!_**


	9. Capítulo extra  Alice

_Hoje é maratona! *_*_

_Mais um capítulo sobre os irmãos Cullen... Hoje é sobre Mary Alice Cullen Renaud._

_Link do visual dela no meu perfil... Le Fashion!_

_Just enjoy! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO EXTRA – ALICE<strong>

**_POV desconhecido_**

**_._**

_._

_._

Chovia em Paris, um verdadeiro aguaceiro no mês de Abril. No auditório de um prédio cinza enorme, numa esquina da Rue Faubourg St. - Honoré, havia pânico.

Várias modelos seminuas corriam de um lado para o outro, enquanto os empregados davam o retoque final ao ambiente.

No meio da confusão, tentando organizar e colocar algo para funcionar, encontrava a própria Mary Alice Cullen Renaud. Quatro horas do início do desfile, tudo parecia desmoronar.

Mary Alice Cullen Renaud poderia ser tomada por uma das modelos, apesar da sua baixa estatura. Irradiava uma elegância meticulosa, do vestido dourado aos scarpins da Channel. Tudo nela – a curva do braço, a tonalidade do verniz das unhas, pintadas de azul turquesa, o timbre da sua risada – demonstrava um esmero no trajar.

Ela estava em toda parte ao mesmo tempo.

- Quem cuidou da iluminação da passarela?

- Quero um fundo azul...

- O forro está aparecendo. Conserte!

- Não quero modelos fazendo os cabelos e a maquiagem na área de espera. Arrumem um camarim para elas!

Há duas noites, Alice se mantinha acordada, conferindo tudo, para ter certeza que nada sairia errado.

Ela correu os olhos por toda aquela atividade frenética e pensou no desfile prestes a começar, nos nomes famosos do mundo inteiro que ali estariam para aplaudir o que ela criara.

O monograma "MA" estava estampado em todas as partes do auditório.

A sua marca "Mary Alice" estaria sendo divulgada em todo mundo.

- Devo agradecer ao meu pai por tudo isso. Ele me disse que eu nunca teria sucesso... – Ela murmurou.

Alice sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, relembrando tudo que a trouxera ali.

Sempre soubera que queria estar ligada a moda. Desde pequena possuía um senso natural de elegância. Suas bonecas usavam as roupas mais elegantes da cidade. Diziam que puxara a mãe, a sempre vistosa Elizabeth Ann Masen Cullen.

E Alice tinha certeza disso.

Na escola, estudou design gráfico, desenho estrutural, concepções espaciais e coordenação de cores.

Embora quisesse ser modelo para assim conhecer os principais estilistas, Alice não conseguiu pela sua altura.

Então se tornou modelo fotográfica.

Quando Alice falara de seus sonhos ao pai, ele dissera:

- Você, uma estilista? Deve estar brincando.

Ao terminar os estudos, Alice voltou a Rose Hill. Ela achava que Carlisle precisava dela para dirigir a casa. Havia uma dúzia de criados, mas ninguém que exercesse o comando. Como seu pai passava a maior parte do tempo ausente, os criados faziam o que queriam. Alice tentou organizar tudo. Programava as atividades domésticas, servia como uma ótima anfitriã que era e fazia todo o possível para que ele se sentisse confortável.

Ela só ansiava pela aprovação dele.

- Quem contratou esse cozinheiro? Livre-se dele...

- Não gostei dos pratos que você comprou... Onde está o seu bom gosto?

- Quem lhe disse para arrumar o meu quarto? Não se meta lá!

Por mais que Alice se esforçasse, nunca era bastante bom.

Ela sabia que a família, depois que sua mãe faleceu, não havia mais amor e atenção pela parte do próprio pai, que só queria discipliná-los e controlá-los.

Uma noite Alice ouviu Carlisle comentar com Mike:

- Sua irmã tem uma cara de cavalo. Vai precisar de muito dinheiro para fisgar um pobre otário.

E, no dia seguinte, Alice seguiu para Nova York.

Assim que se instalou em um hotel, ela consultou as páginas amarelas da lista telefônica e anotou os endereços e telefones de várias agências de modelos.

Depois de muitas tentativas, ela conseguiu algo na Paramount Models. Alice foi a uma dúzia de _go-sees*_ antes que um estilista se interessasse em vê-la usando suas criações. Ela estava tão tensa que mal conseguia falar.

O trabalho de modelo fotográfica não era fácil. Alice teve de aprender a lidar com a rejeição, a comparecer em go-sees que não davam em nada e a passar semanas sem ter o que fazer. Quando arrumava algum trabalho, ia para maquiagem às seis horas da manhã, terminava uma sessão fotográfica, começava outra, e muitas vezes não acabava antes de meia-noite.

Alice logo aprendeu a fazer seu trabalho. Conheceu alguns fotógrafos mais importantes no mercado e preparou seu portfólio. Carregava uma bolsa de modelo com artigos básicos necessários – roupas, maquiagem estojo para unhas, jóias. Aprendeu a secar os cabelos para deixá-los mais encorpados.

Havia muito mais a aprender, ela sabia. Alice se tornou uma das prediletas dos fotógrafos. Estes também lhe davam conselhos.

Ela se tornou cada vez mais popular. Não era uma beldade convencional, como a maioria das modelos, mas possuía algo a mais, uma elegância graciosa.

- Ela tem classe – Comentou um agente de publicidade.

Alice trabalhava sem parar, mas sentia que ainda estava parada, sem ir em direção ao seu maior objetivo. Tirava fotos com roupas de estilistas famosos e pensava nas mudanças que faria se ela fosse a estilista.

Até que um dia levou um portfólio com seus desenhos para a diretora de compras da & Co . A diretora ficou impressionada.

- Quem criou estes desenhos?

- Fui eu. – Alice respondeu receosa.

- São bons. Muito bons.

Duas semanas depois, Alice começou a trabalhar como assistente de Donna Karan e aprendeu o lado empresarial do mundo da moda. Em casa, continuava a criar seus modelos. Realizou o primeiro desfile com suas criações no ano seguinte.

Foi um desastre.

Houve mais um desfile. Nesse, ninguém compareceu.

Então Alice refez todo o seu portfólio. Levou mais um ano para promover seu próximo desfile, que fez sucesso imediato.

Alice voltou poucas vezes a Rose Hill e as visitas foram terríveis nessas raras ocasiões. Estava cada vez mais afastada dos irmãos e não entendia como Mike ainda permanecia morando com o monstro. Ela queria manter-se distante do seu passado.

Carlisle não mudara. Apenas piorara com a idade.

- Ainda não fisgou ninguém? Provavelmente nunca irá.

E foi num evento da Ferrari que Alice conheceu Marc. Seis anos mais velho do que ela, Marc era um francês atraente, alto e bonito.

Alice sentiu-se imediatamente atraída. Ele convidou-a para jantar e no dia seguinte, já dormiram juntos.

- Estou perdidamente apaixonado por você... – Marc sempre repetia, vendo Alice sorrir. – Procurei você por toda a minha vida.

Um dia, Alice levou Marc a Rose Hill para apresentá-lo ao pai.

- Vai casar com ele? – Explodiu Carlisle – Ele não é ninguém! Só está querendo casar pelo dinheiro que pensa que você vai receber!

Se Alice precisava de mais algum motivo para casar com Marc, a reação do pai já era o suficiente. Viajaram à França, onde casaram-se em Marselha. E o casamento com Marc proporcionou à Alice uma felicidade que ela nunca pensou que existisse.

- Não deve permitir que seu pai atormente você... – Disse ele. – Durante toda a sua vida, ele usou o dinheiro dele... Nós não precisamos disto.

Alice o amou mais ainda por esta atitude.

Marc era um marido maravilhoso, gentil, atencioso e carinhoso. Ela tinha tudo em sua concepção. Para ela, o passado estava morto e enterrado. Ela alcançara o sucesso, apesar do pai. Dentro de algumas horas, o mundo da moda estaria focalizado em sua nova coleção.

A chuva parou. O desfile seria um sucesso.

Foi tudo espetacular. Ao final, com a música tocando e os flashes espocando, Alice saiu da passarela, fez uma reverencia e recebeu uma série de aplausos. Alice desejou que Marc estivesse em Paris com ela, mas ele precisou viajar para tratar de negócios.

Depois que a multidão se retirou, Alice foi ao seu escritório, eufórica. Seu assistente informou:

- Chegou uma carta para você. Foi entregue por um mensageiro especial.

Alice olhou o envelope pardo e sentiu um calafrio. Ela já vira aquele envelope antes.

Ela sabia do que se tratava.

Alice retirou a folha e começou a ler:

"_Prezada Sra. Renaud._

_Lamento informá-la que a Associação de Proteção da Vida Selvagem passa outra vez por dificuldades financeiras. Precisamos de cem mil euros imediatamente para cobrir nossas despesas. O dinheiro deve ser transferido para a nossa conta numerada 147854 – B, no banco Crédit Suisse, em Zurique."_

Não havia assinatura.

Alice ficou sentada por um tempo. Ela sabia que isso não acabaria, por mais dinheiro que desse. Eles sempre pediriam mais.

Outro assistente entrou apressado na sala.

- Oh, Lady Alice, sinto muito! Acabo de ouvir uma notícia terrível.

Alice permaneceu imóvel.

- A rádio acaba de dar a noticia... Seu pai... Está morto. Morreu afogado.

Alice demorou um instante para absorver a notícia.

- O que será que o deixaria mais orgulhoso? O meu sucesso ou o fato de ser uma assassina? – Alice pensou.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey! Essa semana é meu aniversário! Faço *cof*27*cof* anos no dia 19 de Maio!<strong>_

_**Querem me dar um presente? Que tal uma linda review?**_

**_É um presente fácil, perfeito e que ainda me anima... ahuahuahua_**

**_Vou ficar esperando, hein?_**

**_Bjo_**


	10. Capítulo 7  Sentimentos

_Hey! Quem faz aniversário sou eu, mas quem ganhar o presente são vocês! *fraseclichê*_

_Mais um capítulo... Mais emoções!_

_Só não esqueçam de deixar aquela review básica que me deixa feliz!_

_Ah! Link da roupa da Bella e da música no meu perfil._

_Just enjoy! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 7<strong>

**Sentimentos**

_"Não posso escolher como me sinto, mas posso escolher o que fazer a respeito."_

_(William Shakespeare)_

_**BELLA POV**_

.

.

.

Eu estava bastante apreensiva com tudo o que tinha acontecido. Rolei na cama e olhei para o celular. Ele registrava seis horas da manhã. Cedo demais para me levantar e tarde demais para eu tentar dormir de novo.

Havia várias ligações perdidas, a maioria sendo de Ângela. Eu imaginava que ela estaria preocupada, mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu precisava de um tempo para colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Ou para tentar.

Ainda havia duas ligações de Jasper. Tinha certo tempo que eu não falava com ele.

Era cedo demais, mas resolvi arriscar.

- Swan? – A sua voz estava grogue, provavelmente eu o acordara. – Você não tem vida, não?

- Bom dia pra você também, Whitlock. – Ouvi sua risada pelo telefone e o meu coração encheu-se de mais saudade. – Você ligou pra mim?

- Liguei. – A sua voz ficou mais firme de repente. – Era pra falar sobre ela.

- Só um instante. – Levantei-me e fui até a porta para ver se ela estava trancada. – Pode falar agora.

- Onde você está? – Eu não respondi, então ele continuou. – O estado dela se agravou. Tiveram que induzi-la ao coma novamente.

- Meu Deus... – Passei a mão no rosto, cansada com aquela situação. – E o que mais?

- Eles pediram mais dinheiro... – Jasper estava com a voz trêmula. -... O que eu dei não era suficiente.

- Tudo bem, vou arranjar mais. – Suspirei, soltando o ar que prendera involuntariamente. – Só me dê mais um tempo.

- Você ainda... Você ainda não se apresentou à sua família? – Jasper estava indignado. – Bella, essa situação não envolve só você e...

- Eu sei, Jasper! Eu sei... – Afundei-me mais na cama. – Mas as coisas não são tão simples quanto parecem ser!

- Eu sei, Bells... Só me ouve, está bem? Se eu pudesse, eu a ajudaria, de verdade. Mas eu não posso e não tem ninguém com quem você possa contar. – As suas palavras foram duras, mas eu sabia que eram verdadeiras.

- Não precisa me lembrar o que eu não esqueço todos os dias... – Falei rispidamente. – Desculpe se estou dando algum trabalho a você.

- Isabella, você sabe que não é nada disso! – Ele estava irritado. – Eu estou dizendo que você não está cometendo nenhum crime! Você está apenas indo atrás do que é seu por direito!

- Tudo bem, Jasper. – Eu desisti finalmente de discutir com ele. Eu não queria contar o que tinha acontecido e deixá-lo ainda mais preocupado. – Eu vou resolver essa situação e logo mandarei algum dinheiro pra você.

- Não se preocupe. Eu ainda tenho mais guardado. – Ele finalmente relaxara. – Só quero que saiba que esse empréstimo virá com juros e correção monetária.

- Idiota. – Eu ri.

- Eu te amo também, Swan. – Eu revirei os olhos. – Se cuide.

- Seu bobo! – Ele riu. – Obrigada por tudo... De verdade.

Desliguei o telefone e ainda permaneci na cama, pensando em tudo que Jasper me dissera. Eu precisava resolver logo a minha situação. Agora não era só por mim, outra pessoa também necessitava muito mais do que eu.

E talvez ela não tivesse tanto tempo para esperar.

Abracei minhas pernas e coloquei o queixo em meu joelho, meditando em tudo que eu precisaria fazer. E eu estremeci com a possibilidade de revelar aos meus irmãos quem eu era.

_Edward._

Eu nem poderia imaginar a sua decepção quando ele finalmente soubesse a verdade.

E pensar que naquela noite no apartamento da Angie nós poderíamos...

Balancei a cabeça afastando tal pensamento, porque ele não me ajudaria em nada.

Só de imaginar o seu desapontamento estampado em seus olhos verdes tristes, era demais para mim. Era sufocante e angustiante pensar em como ele ficaria quando soubesse de tudo. Quando souber que eu sou sua meia-irmã, filha da mulher que ajudou a destruir a sua família.

Por que tinha que ser assim? Por que tínhamos que nos magoar, por que Edward tinha que tentar me beijar? Ele poderia ter me ignorado, fingido que eu não existia... Mas agora eu ainda sentia a maciez dos seus lábios nos meus e por mais que quisesse esquecer, eu não esquecia. Todas aquelas sensações que ele fez meu corpo sentir, despertando-o para algo que eu nem sabia que existia, ainda estavam gravadas em mim. E eu achava impossível que algum dia eu o esqueceria.

- Merda! – Joguei a cabeça para trás, batendo-a na cabeceira da cama.

Fiquei mais um tempo sentada, até que resolvi levantar. Eu queria comer algo e era bom manter-me distraída para não pensar em nada e nem em ninguém.

Fui até a cozinha, preparei um suco de laranja, fiz uns waffles e lavei algumas frutas.

Samuel ainda não tinha acordado e eu imaginava que não fosse acordar tão cedo pela hora que foi dormir na noite anterior.

Então resolvi dar um jeito na casa. Quando morava em Forks, eu ajudava Renee na maioria das tarefas domesticas. Mas eu gostava mesmo era de cozinhar.

Varri, espanei a poeira dos móveis e coloquei algumas roupas minhas que estavam sujas na máquina.

Subi até o segundo andar para arrumar o meu quarto e ouvi um gemido. Não estava vindo do quarto de Samuel, que era em frente ao meu, mas sim de um quarto que ficava ao fim do corredor.

Acho que era o quarto do pai dele, Frank.

Eu não sabia se ele estava sozinho ou se enfermeira estava com ele, mas o gemido de dor era cada vez mais alto e mais perturbador. Talvez o senhor precisasse de ajuda.

Coloquei a mão na maçaneta para girá-la.

- Está perdida por aqui? – Samuel estava de pijama atrás de mim. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ah meu Deus! – Gritei, assustando-me com a aparição repentina dele. – E- Eu acho que está acontecendo alguma coisa. – Gaguejei nervosa.

- Me deixa dar uma olhada. – Quando fiz a menção de entrar no quarto também, ele me parou. – Não acho bom você entrar, ele fica nervoso na presença de pessoas estranhas.

- Ah... Tudo bem. – Respondi visivelmente sem graça. – Eu espero você lá embaixo.

Samuel esperou eu sair da frente do quarto para entrar. Segundos depois, o barulho havia cessado.

Desci rapidamente as escadas e fui para cozinha para ver se o café estava pronto.

- Desculpe-me se fui grosso, Bella. – Samuel estava chegando à cozinha. – Mas ele realmente fica nervoso na presença de outras pessoas, que não sejam a mim e a enfermeira.

- Tudo bem, eu que fui intrometida. – Fingi não estar constrangida. – Café ou suco?

- Suco. – Ele sorriu, sentando-se a mesa. – Você preparou isso tudo? Acordou que horas?

- Bem cedo a tempo de preparar esse maravilhoso café da manhã pra gente. – Coloquei as frutas em cima da mesa, ao lado dos waffles e do mel. – Também dei um jeitinho na casa, se não se importar.

- Bella... – Samuel sorriu timidamente. -... Você não precisa fazer isso.

- Mas eu quero. – Enfatizei, olhando em seus olhos. – Eu preciso manter a minha cabeça ocupada.

- Então por que você não senta comigo e começa a contar sua história? – Samuel se debruçou sobre a mesa. – Está muito cedo para irmos trabalhar.

Sentei e entre um copo de café e outro, contei sobre quase tudo. A revelação da minha mãe e até o quanto o seu passado era um mistério pra mim; algumas histórias que ela contou sobre os irmãos Cullens e o quanto ela demonstrava certo carinho por eles... O medo que ela tinha quando citava o nome de Carlisle Cullen e que, em nenhum momento, ela demonstrou interesse em manter contato com ele.

- Certo... – Samuel estava tomando um gole do suco. -... Parece que ela mandou uma carta assim que você nasceu.

- E por que ela faria isso, já que fugiu dele? – Eu não estava entendendo algumas partes dessa história. – Isso é incoerente, não acha?

- E se seu pai quisesse que sua mãe informasse a Carlisle que o bebê nascera? – Samuel estava com a mão no queixo, divagando. – Ele parecia ser uma pessoa capaz de uma atitude honesta como essa.

- Pode ser... – Eu poderia até imaginar o meu pai pedindo a Renee que ela mandasse uma carta, informando-o sobre tudo... Meu pai detestava mentiras e segredos. -... Renee faria isso se ele tivesse pedido.

- Ele deve ter pedido. – Samuel afirmou. – Carlisle me falou sobre essa carta dias antes de viajar a França.

- Falou? – Ele assentiu. – Ele demorou demais para ter alguma atitude correta, não acha? – Perguntei irônica.

- Demorou. – Samuel olhou para mim de forma condolente. – Mas ele me incumbiu de uma tarefa e eu tenho que cumpri-la.

- Claro. – Eu me lembrei do incidente que acontecera uma hora atrás. – Seu pai está melhor?

- Está sim. – Ele respondeu tristemente. – Só fica nervoso, às vezes, por isso precisa tomar os medicamentos na hora certa.

- Você o sedou? – Percebi que havia sido indelicada, mas era tarde demais para voltar atrás. – Oh, me desculpe, mas é que...

- Tudo bem. – Ele fez um carinho em minha mão. – Não, eu não o sedei. Ele toma tranqüilizantes.

- Minha mãe também esteve bastante doente... – Tentei reconfortá-lo.

- A sua mãe faleceu há muito tempo? – Samuel perguntou.

- Faleceu. – Engoli o nó que estava formando-se em minha garganta.

- Não precisamos falar disso se não quiser... – Ele espetou um pedaço de waffle. – Como ela era?

- Oh, ela era linda... E adorável. – Sorri forçadamente.

- A minha também era assim... – Samuel ficou pensativo.

Ficamos em silêncio, cada um lembrando-se de sua genitora. Talvez eu e Samuel fôssemos mais parecidos do que supúnhamos.

Respeitávamos a inação de cada um, porque estávamos refletindo sobre tudo o que conversáramos. Eram muitas verdades a serem reveladas, muitas vidas envolvidas... Tínhamos que tomar cada passo de uma vez.

Fomos ao escritório e lá, conversamos ainda mais sobre a família Cullen.

Samuel achou que não seria mais adequado eu trabalhar com ele; que isso poderia levantar suposições erradas por parte dos meus irmãos.

E eu concordei, assentindo que seria desconfortável trabalhar com alguém que estava responsável pela questão da herança de Carlisle Cullen.

- Eu farei de tudo para que arrume um bom emprego... – Samuel e eu estávamos sentados, vendo as fotos que eu trouxera de Seattle. – Tenho certeza que Edward irá ajudá-la com isso. O que você estava fazendo em Seattle?

- Eu estudava Literaturas na UW e trabalhava na biblioteca pública. – Eu ainda estava estremecida em pensar em como Edward lidaria com tudo isso. – Mas eu recuso a ajuda dele.

- Por quê? – Samuel franziu o cenho. – Mesmo que não queira, não tem problema. Ser uma Cullen abrirá muitas portas para você.

Levantei visivelmente desconfortável e fui até a janela, fitando a Chicago movimentada do alto.

- O que foi, Bella? – Samuel estava atrás de mim, uma mão em meu ombro. – Eu disse algo que a desagradou?

- Não Samuel, é que... – Suspirei, procurando as palavras certas. – Eu não pretendo ficar aqui depois que a herança for liberada. – Virei-me para olhá-lo

- Por que não? – Ele sorriu para mim e eu sorri de volta. – Chicago é a cidade das oportunidades! Você poderá ser muito feliz aqui... E além do mais, você não tem ninguém ou tem?

- Não, não tenho... – Menti. – Mas eu só sinto que aqui não é o meu lugar.

- E se eu fizer que seja? – Seus olhos castanhos penetraram nos meus e eu senti um conforto momentâneo. – Quer dizer, e se eu...

-Eu entendi, Samuel. – Coloquei um dedo em seus lábios. Ele estava visivelmente envergonhado, suas bochechas estavam coradas. – Só quero que tenha paciência.

- E eu terei... – Ele sussurrou. – Esperarei o tempo que quiser, Bella.

Eu deixei que ele me abraçasse, eu estava tão confusa. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria ir embora e nunca mais voltar àquela maldita cidade, eu precisava ficar.

Precisava lutar pelo o que era meu por direito, fazer tudo o que passei até agora valer a pena.

Deitei a cabeça em seu peito e senti suas mãos em meu cabelo. Inspirei seu cheiro; não era agressivo como de Edward, era mais doce... Era mais... Samuel. Era algo parecido com calma, tranqüilidade e paz... Paz que eu tanto ansiava e desejava ardentemente.

- Isso tudo não estaria acontecendo se Carlisle não tivesse caído naquele iate... – Levantei a cabeça e olhei para Samuel. – Ele reconheceria a paternidade e eu iria embora.

- Bella, tem uma coisa que eu quero falar com você... – Samuel me puxou até a cadeira mais próxima. – Não creio que ele tenha caído, acho que foi empurrado.

- Empurrado? – Franzi o cenho. – Então ele foi...

- Assassinado. – Samuel meneou com a cabeça. – Alguém o queria ver morto. Mas deve me prometer que não contará nada a ninguém. Estou investigando isso.

- Pode confiar em mim. – Prometi.

[...]

Juntamos todas as poucas informações que eu tinha e as próprias informações de Samuel. Para comprovar a paternidade, precisaríamos fazer um exame de DNA e, para isso, deveríamos exumar o corpo de Carlisle. E isso só era feito com a permissão da família.

Por isso Samuel queria contar toda a história a Alice, Mike, Emmett e Edward.

_Edward._

O que ele faria depois que soubesse a verdade?

- Bella? – Eu estava sentada na cama, tínhamos acabado de chegar depois de um dia exaustivo. – Hoje à noite nós iremos a Rose Hill.

- Hoje? – Estremeci com a proposta. – Você acha que será melhor assim?

- Acho. – Ele entrou no meu quarto com as mãos nos bolsos. – Devemos logo resolver essa situação.

- Tudo bem. – Respirei fundo, sentindo uma angústia crescendo em meu peito. – Eu confio em você.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – Ele levantou o meu rosto delicadamente. – Eu estarei lá com você. Eles não ousarão fazer alguma coisa.

Eu estava mais preocupada com a reação de uma única pessoa. Fitar seus olhos tristes, achando que eu o enganei... Lembrar daquela noite no apartamento e saber que cometemos um pecado, incesto... Eu ainda estremecia quando ouvia o seu nome ou quando me lembrava dos seus beijos.

Para mim o mais difícil seria lidar com a reação de Edward. Com todo o resto, eu poderia lidar.

Mas não com o meu menininho de olhos tristes.

Eu sabia que Emmett não iria aprovar, assim como o tal de Mike. Minha única esperança era Alice, eu não sabia explicar o porquê. Eu só esperava que ela fosse mais flexível, assim como aparentava ser.

- Eu marquei um jantar às oito horas. – Ele já estava na soleira da porta.

Descansei e depois de algum tempo, resolvi me arrumar.

Eu estava muito nervosa, pois meu guarda-roupa estava precário. Eu não tinha Angie para me ajudar e muito menos alguém para me emprestar algo.

E eu precisava estar bem vestida, pelo menos.

Coloquei um vestido florido que minha mãe havia me dado no meu aniversário de dezenove anos. Nos pés, uma sandália plataforma que eu havia economizado meses para comprar.

Coloquei um bracelete que havia sido da minha mãe. De alguma forma, eu queria que ela estivesse comigo.

Deixei meu cabelo solto em ondas pelas costas. Passei um batom rosa e com alguma dificuldade, passei um rímel também. Eu não parava de tremer.

- Oi, meu nome é Isabella Swan... Eu sou filha de Renee... Sou a meia-irmã de vocês. – Fiquei repetindo como um mantra, tentando reformular as respostas e manter a calma.

Meu coração estava acelerado e eu suava constantemente pelas palmas das mãos. Eu só esperava não me desfazer quando chegasse a Rose Hill.

E quando encontrasse com Edward.

- Está pronta? – Samuel estava na porta. – Meu Deus, você está linda.

- Obrigada. – Agradeci timidamente. – Vamos?

Fui todo o trajeto até Rose Hill em silêncio. Eu sabia que Samuel estava falando sobre alguma coisa, mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar sobre o que me aguardava. Sobre o que pensariam de mim.

Sobre suas reações e suposições.

Descemos do carro e fomos recepcionados pelo mordomo. Entramos na casa e ficamos aguardando na sala.

- Ei , Samuel! – Emmett estava descendo as escadas. – Trouxe o meu dinheiro?

- Bem, nós...

- Só estou brincando. – Ele riu sinistramente. – Rose, desça logo!

Emmett veio até a nós e apertou as nossas mãos.

Eu sentia algo estranho com relação a ele... Como se ele gritasse "perigo".

- Olá Samuel! – Alice entrou graciosamente pela sala. Ela estava tão bem vestida que eu me encolhi no meu próprio vestido. – É Bella, não é?

- Isso, Bella. – Sorri e ela me abraçou, me assustando.

Meu coração palpitava tão alto que eu não me surpreenderia se todos o ouvissem.

- Samuel. – Entrou um rapaz que aparentava ter a minha idade. – Que bom que você veio. Eu não pude estar na última reunião.

- Eu sei, Mike. – Samuel apertou a mão dele. – Soube que está sendo o cirurgião plástico mais requisitado de Chicago... Meus parabéns. – Ele pegou em minha cintura. – Essa é Bella.

- Encantado. – Ele sentou-se. – Obrigado pelo elogio, mas devo todo o meu sucesso ao meu pai. Sem ele, eu não estaria onde estou.

- Claro. – Samuel sorriu. – E Edward?

- Parece que ele não descerá. – Alice aproximou-se, dando um copo com uísque a Samuel. – Não está se sentindo bem.

- O que ele tem? – Perguntei, fazendo com que Samuel me olhasse de soslaio. – Quer dizer, espero que ele fique bem.

- Ele ficará. – Alice sorriu amigavelmente pra mim. Eu tinha me simpatizado com ela desde o primeiro instante que a vi.

O mordomo anunciou o jantar e nós fomos à outra sala. Eu não consegui relaxar e mal toquei na comida. Olhava para todos os lados e de minuto em minuto, olhava para a porta para ver se Edward aparecia.

O que não aconteceu.

- Tudo indica que foi mesmo um acidente. – Samuel estava explicando sobre as investigações para Mike. – O iate do seu pai foi apanhado por uma terrível tempestade ao largo da costa de Córsega. Segundo depoimento de Dmitri Kaminsky, o segurança dele, seu pai estava de pé numa varanda junto do camarote, o vento soprou alguns papéis em sua mão. Ele tentou alcançá-los, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no mar... Já era tarde demais quando encontraram o corpo.

- Uma maneira horrível de morrer... – Alice murmurou, estremecendo.

- Falou com esse Kaminsky? – Mike perguntou.

- Não, quando eu fui à Córsega ele já tinha ido embora. – Samuel estava tomando um gole de vinho. – Mas de qualquer forma, a polícia entende que foi imprudência do seu pai, já que o comandante do iate o aconselhara a se manter longe da tempestade. – Samuel olhou para mim. Ele não estava contando tudo. – Mas por algum motivo ele tinha pressa em voltar. Já tinha contratado um helicóptero para pegá-lo em Córsega. Parece que havia algum problema urgente.

- Talvez ele quisesse incluir a nossa meia- irmã no testamento... – Alice interveio.

- Pode ser... – Samuel olhou para mim. – De qualquer forma, ele queria que eu o encontrasse aqui.

- Tudo isso é muito interessante, mas não passa de história antiga, não é mesmo? – Emmett falou, deixando todos estarrecidos na mesa. – Vamos falar sobre o testamento.

- Claro. – Samuel assentiu, constrangido. – Vamos à biblioteca.

Foram todos, enquanto eu e Samuel permanecíamos na sala.

- Pode deixar, eu vou falar com eles... – Samuel estava sussurrando. – Espere até que eu solicite a sua presença.

- Está certo. – Inspirei nervosa. – Boa sorte.

- Boa sorte para nós. – Ele colocou a mão em meu rosto e afagou-me. – Me espere aqui.

Fui para a sala de estar. Eu estava tão impaciente que não consegui me manter sentada por muito tempo.

- A senhorita deseja uma xícara de café? – O mordomo perguntou.

- Se tiver um suco de maracujá... – Sussurrei. – Eu aceito.

- Cuidado para não fazer um buraco no chão... – Ouvi a voz que eu reconheceria a quilômetros de distância. – Tenho certeza que você não teria dinheiro para pagar o piso de madeira importada.

- Eu só estou nervosa. – Respondi, sem me virar para olhá-lo. – Você está bem?

- Estou. – Sua voz estava ainda mais próxima. – E você? Além de estar nervosa?

- Estou... Bem. – Menti.

E foi quando eu me virei para encará-lo.

Ele estava com uma calça de flanela e uma regata branca. Seu cabelo estava lindamente desarrumado, enquanto ele passava os dedos por ele. A calça estava baixa demais mostrando a barra da cueca boxer preta que ele estava usando.

Ele suspirou e levantou o rosto, enquanto eu analisava cada centímetro do seu corpo. Seus braços estavam cruzados em frente ao tórax, mostrando os músculos definidos dos bíceps.

- Perdeu alguma coisa, Bella? – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, olhando para mim. – Para alguém que me escorraçou do seu apartamento, até que está bem interessada... Em mim.

- O que você está falando? – Eu franzi o cenho para ele. – Você me beijou a força! – Disfarcei.

- E você gostou... – Ele veio se aproximando lentamente. -... Pode falar que até hoje você está perturbada. Será o nosso segredinho. – Ele sussurrou com a voz rouca.

- Eu- eu - Eu não estava conseguindo pronunciar as palavras. – Você é um idiota arrogante!

- E você é uma garotinha mimada. – Ele sorriu debochado. – Aproveite que hoje estou solidário e não vou escorraçá-la da minha casa, como fez comigo.

- Eu vim com Samuel. – Respondi, colocando os braços protetoramente em volta do corpo.

- Claro! – Ele deu um sorriso torto para mim. – Esqueci que você só anda com seu animalzinho de estimação. – Seu tom foi completamente rude.

- Olhe Edward... – Eu suspirei cansada. – Eu sinto muito por aquela noite. Sinto por tê-lo expulsado do apartamento... Mas o que nós fizemos foi errado... Sujo. – Concluí embaraçada.

- Sujo? – Ele riu debochadamente. – Eu tenho outro nome para o que nós íamos fazer se você não surtasse...

- Pára com isso! – Gritei impaciente. – Você não sabe o que está dizendo!

- Sei sim... – Ele se aproximou e quando eu vi, eu estava presa entre a parede e ele. – Eu sei muito bem o que eu digo e o que eu faço... E o que eu quero. – Seus olhos passearam lentamente pelo meu corpo.

- Edward... – Senti minhas pernas hesitarem. Meu coração estava completamente audível. – Você não entende...

- Então me diga, Bella! – Ele colocou as mãos ao lado do meu corpo, me prendendo ainda mais contra a parede. – Me diga, porque senão ficarei louco. – Sua respiração estava alterada, enquanto ele aproximava o seu rosto do meu.

Ficamos a milímetros de distância e quando tentei sair, ele me prendeu mais firmemente. Seus olhos estavam fitando os meus e por mais que eu quisesse, ele não interrompia o contato visual. Era como se estivesse me examinando, querendo saber o que eu pensava.

- Eu não consigo entender você... – Ele sussurrou mais uma vez, seu hálito provocando sensações em meu rosto. – Eu juro que não consigo.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e encostou a testa em meu ombro nu. Ficou por um tempo ali, como se estivesse descansando, até que moveu os lábios em direção a minha clavícula, depositando beijos suaves por toda a extensão da minha pele. Onde ele tocava, eu sentia como se uma chama tivesse queimado deliciosamente o local.

- Não se mexa... – Ele falou e parecia estar rindo contra a minha pele. -... Eu só quero sentir o seu cheiro... – Ele concluiu, a voz rouca ecoando em meus ouvidos.

Sua boca continuou traçando um caminho tortuoso até a minha mandíbula; seria questão de segundos até ele me beijar.

E eu queria. Queria muito.

- Edward, eu não posso... – Choraminguei. – Nós somos irmãos. Pare!

Ele parou de me beijar e ergueu o rosto.

- O que você disse? – Seus olhos queimavam os meus. – Que porra de brincadeira é essa?

Eu sentia como se o ar me faltasse, como se tivessem aberto um buraco embaixo dos meus pés. Edward me mantinha presa em frente a ele, seu aperto não afrouxara. Eu queria correr, queria sumir, queria estar em qualquer lugar, menos olhar em seus olhos naquele momento.

A sua dor era a minha dor. A sua dúvida era a minha dúvida.

A sua angústia era a minha angústia.

Eu queria que tudo fosse uma piada de mau gosto. Eu queria que as coisas não tivessem acontecido assim. Eu queria nunca tê-lo conhecido.

Eu também queria que ele continuasse me beijando, para ver até onde daria. Eu queria conhecê-lo mais, saber seus gostos e preferências. Queria que ele soubesse quem era Isabella Swan.

Eu estava confusa e perdida... Completamente.

- Que merda de brincadeira é essa, Bella? – Seu rosto havia se transformado. – Fala logo, abre a porra da boca!

- Eu sou sua irmã! – Comecei a chorar. – Eu sou filha da Renee.

- Não é possível! – Ele foi andando cambaleante para trás. – Você está mentindo!

- É verdade, Edward. – Alice tinha aparecido. – Ela é a nossa meia-irmã. – Alice me fitou tenramente.

- Isso mesmo. – Passei a mão nas lágrimas que insistiam em cair. – Eu sou Isabella.

.

.

.

_**EDWARD POV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Eu estava no meu pior pesadelo. Eu estava no pior castigo.

Nem nos meus sonhos mais penosos ou desagradáveis, eu estaria vivenciando isso.

Isabella... Minha irmã.

Agora tudo estava se encaixando. A forma como ela me olhava, a vontade que eu tinha de protegê-la, sua fisionomia tão familiar... A sua reação quando eu a beijei, como se fosse algo doentio e proibido. O que não deixava de ser, de certa forma. Nós éramos irmãos.

Irmãos.

Essa palavra ressoava como um sino em minha cabeça.

A paz que eu sentia quando estava em sua presença, dissipou-se em instantes. Eu estava tão perturbado que eu seria capaz de quebrar tudo, de esmurrar alguém.

Por que ela não me contara? Por que Samuel não falara nada? Eu estava me sentindo traído pelo meu amigo de infância... E por Bella. Embora eu soubesse que ela não me devia nada porque nós mal nos conhecíamos.

Eu estava me sentindo um completo idiota, um estúpido enganado por dois amadores oportunistas.

- Quem é você? – Eu tinha me afastado o suficiente para não fazer nenhuma besteira. – Quem é você realmente?

- Eu... Minha mãe era Renee Higginbotham. Carlisle Cullen era o meu pai. – Bella sussurrou, mal me olhando nos olhos.

- Eu não acredito... – Rosalie estava tão estarrecida quando os outros.

- Tem alguma prova disso? – Emmett estava na sala, o braço cruzado em frente ao corpo. – Por que você tem que ter algo!

- Acho que não tenho nenhuma prova concreta. – Ela afirmou. – Tenho algumas fotos e...

- Bella, fotos não são provas. – Meu irmão Mike interveio. – Creio que será necessário um teste de DNA.

- Ela vai fazer um teste? – Eu ri ironicamente. – Isso é uma palhaçada!

- Edward, não é! - Samuel estava ao lado dela, o braço protegendo-a. – Isabella é mesma filha de Carlisle.

- Cala a boca, seu filho da puta! – Fui a sua direção, mas Emmett me segurou. – Como ousa dizer alguma coisa depois de tudo o que fez? – Eu estava puto.

- Tudo o que fiz? – Samuel ainda estava abraçado a ela. – Eu estou tão surpreso quanto você!

- Então me diga que vocês se conheceram por acaso? – Tirei as mãos de Emmett de cima de mim. – Que ela apareceu nas nossas vidas como obra do destino? – Esmurrei a mesa de madeira.

- Eu só sei que ela está aqui e se for provado que ela é filha de Carlisle, a herança é tanto dela quanto de vocês. – Samuel olhou para todos nós. – Um exame resolverá isso.

- Eu não vou permitir esse exame! – Eu bradei. Estava puto com todos e comigo. – Sem a minha autorização, ninguém fará nada!

Continuei bufando e olhando para Samuel. Ele me encarava como se quisesse que eu fizesse alguma coisa, que eu fosse para cima dele. Aí ele teria alguma desculpa para me bater também.

Almofadinha de merda... Filho da puta do caralho.

- Minha mãe me contou que houve um dia que ela foi levá-los ao pedalinho... – Bella veio se aproximando de nós, interrompendo o silêncio. – Um de vocês quase caiu na água.

- Foi Edward. – Alice sentenciou.

Eu a olhei com mais raiva por participar disto.

E todos continuaram em silêncio para ouvir o que a filha pródiga tinha a contar.

- Ela também disse que os levava para fazer compras... Um de vocês se perdeu e todos ficaram em pânico.

- Foi Alice. – Emmett sorriu.

- Houve um Natal em que mamãe levou Edward para patinar. – Eu congelei quando a ouvi falar em meu nome. – Ele levou um tombo e quebrou um dente. Quando tinha sete anos, caiu de uma árvore e teve de dar vários pontos na cabeça.

Eu ainda estava de costas, apoiando as mãos na mesa que estava a minha frente. Se eu fizesse um pouco mais de força, talvez fosse capaz de entortá-la ou até de quebrá-la. Eu sentia tanta raiva de mim mesmo que eu queria que alguém me esmurrasse e me fizesse desacordar por alguns dias.

Bella começou a contar várias histórias e, em cada uma delas, meus irmãos falavam quem era a criança comentada. Eu ainda estava perturbado pela revelação e mal conseguia me virar para encará-la.

Até que fiz.

Ela era parecida com Renee, por isso eu a achara tão familiar. Seus olhos eram profundos como os de Carlisle, mas não eram frios e superficiais. Eram quentes, convidativos... Ela era um pouco parecida com Alice, se olhasse melhor.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus... Mas eu não consegui mantê-los.

- Eu... Não sei mais o que lhes contar... – E de repente ela se lembrou de uma coisa. – Tenho uma foto na bolsa.

Bella abriu a bolsa, tirou a foto e estendeu para Alice. Todos se agruparam para olhar, exceto eu, que não queria compactuar com aquele teatro.

- Renee me deu isso. – Bella olhou para mim.

- Ela lhe deixou mais alguma coisa? – Mike indagou. – Onde ela está agora?

- Ela morreu. – Bella abaixou o rosto.

- Sentimos muito... – Alice foi até ela, abraçando-a.

Ficamos novamente em silêncio, cada um com seu pensamento. Eu não sabia o que pensar, em quem pensar e muito menos o que fazer nessa situação.

Passei a mão no rosto, atordoado.

- Bella, seu súbito aparecimento foi um choque e tanto para nós... – Mike resolveu quebrar o silêncio. – Afinal, alguém surgir do nada e alegar que é da família... Pode perceber o nosso problema? – Ela assentiu. – Acho que precisamos de um pouco de tempo para conversar a respeito.

- Tudo bem. – Ela concordou.

- Onde está hospedada, minha querida? – Alice perguntou.

- Estou na casa de Samuel. – Bella respondeu diretamente.

Levantei a cabeça e olhei para os dois, que estavam lado a lado. Nada mais conveniente Bella hospedar-se na casa do advogado responsável pela nossa herança.

Eu não acreditava nos dois e nem nessa história fajuta de irmã. Para mim, Bella era uma manipuladora barata e Samuel, um advogadozinho de merda.

E eles estavam juntos nessa farsa.

- Eu preciso sair daqui... – Eu os encarei. – Pra mim, a palhaçada termina agora.

- Edward, não precisa sair. – Samuel pegou Bella pela mão e a guiou até a porta. – Depois conversaremos.

Alice foi atrás dos dois, e depois de algumas palavras trocadas, eles foram embora.

- Parece que temos uma irmã. – Alice murmurou.

- Ainda não acredito... – Emmett insistiu.

- Isso não vai nos levar a conclusão nenhuma. – Mike interveio. – O que vocês acham dela?

- O que vocês acham dela? – Eu esbravejei. – Ela é uma fraude, vocês não viram? – Todos ficaram espantados com a minha reação. – Ela e Samuel são cúmplices!

- Edward, você não está raciocinando! – Alice veio se aproximando, mas eu me afastei dela. – Samuel nos conhece desde que éramos crianças...

- Ele é um filho da puta! – Eu gritei, fazendo com que ela fosse para trás. – Eu não vou participar desse showzinho que eles armaram!

- Como ela saberia de todos os detalhes da infância de vocês? – Rosalie intrometeu-se

- Isso qualquer empregado saberia... – Mike interveio novamente. – Muitos trabalharam aqui e poderiam contar histórias a ela. E a foto, qualquer um poderia ter dado.

- Até que o Mike não é tão imbecil. – Emmett sentou-se no sofá, com um copo de uísque. – Só sei que ela vai querer o nosso dinheiro.

- Eu estou enojado de vocês... – Falei antes de sair para o meu quarto. – Eu não vou passar a noite aqui discutindo se uma pistoleirazinha de quinta tem o meu sangue ou não.

- Edward, e a herança? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Foda-se ela e todos vocês. – Respondi indo em direção as escadas.

_Música: Nothingman (Pearl Jam)_

Quando cheguei ao quarto, esmurrei a parede várias vezes até os nós dos meus dedos sangrarem. Eu queria ser penalizado, eu queria sentir dor... Eu queria ser punido.

Eu apostava que Carlisle fizera tudo de propósito para foder com a minha vida pela última vez... Ele devia estar rindo do lugar que ele estava, que provavelmente era o inferno. Até de lá ele controlava as nossas vidas.

Eu passei a mão no cabelo, aturdido pelas informações que eu acabara de absorver...

Isabella, minha irmã.

_Irmã_

_Irmã_

_Irmã_

As imagens do seu corpo embaixo do meu, serpenteando, enquanto eu tocava a sua pele, vinham como flashes. Eu sentia o pecado do incesto na minha boca e eu rezava para que tudo não passasse de um mal entendido.

A única mulher que mexeu comigo depois dela era a minha irmã. Eu podia imaginar Deus, Todo Poderoso, em seu trono, julgando-me impiedosamente. Eu estava sofrendo por pecar, mais uma vez.

Fui até a janela, me sentindo preso demais. Apoiei as minhas mãos no parapeito e inspirei o ar, deixando que ele entrasse em meus pulmões. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

Mas algo precisava ser feito... E logo.

Adormeci depois de algum tempo e acordei péssimo. Levantei-me e tomei um banho, esperando melhorar com um pouco de água fria em minha pele.

Eu estava enganado.

Quando cheguei à mesa, todos estavam sentados. Em silêncio e com a aparência tão cansada quanto a minha.

- Parece que ninguém dormiu bem essa noite... – Emmett pegou um croissant. -... Aquela tal de Bella fodeu com a nossa vida!

- Emmett, por favor! – Mike pediu. – Nós precisamos tomar uma atitude.

- O que você acha que devemos fazer, Mike? – Alice perguntou.

- Acho que ela deve estar de conluio com alguém... – Finalmente alguém estava falando o que eu pensava. – Não vamos esquecer que há muito dinheiro envolvido.

- Mas ela não disse que queria dinheiro. – Rose lembrou.

- Tá bom, acredito! – Emmett riu irônico. – Mas como podemos provar que é uma impostora? Não há condição...

- Há uma maneira. – Mike o interrompeu, pensativo.

- Como? – Alice perguntou.

- Terei a resposta para vocês mais tarde... – Mike levantou-se da mesa. – Bom dia a todos.

Os outros se levantaram e eu fiquei sozinho em casa. Eu ainda estava aturdido pelas revelações da noite anterior e ainda não tinha tomado uma decisão quanto à situação. Eu estava pouco me importando para o que Mike fosse fazer ou não.

Eu só queria que tudo acabasse rapidamente.

Fui até a sala de boxe e coloquei meu calção preto da Everlast. Havia um par de luvas vermelhas que eu havia deixado aqui. Elas me serviriam.

Comecei a golpear o saco de areia lentamente.

De repente, meus golpes foram ficando mais rápidos e mais fortes.

_Bella._

_Tanya._

_Minha mãe._

_Carlisle._

Eu sentia tanta coisa por eles... Tanta raiva, tanto ódio... Saudade. Eu queria que a voz na minha cabeça cessasse, que parasse de dizer que eu estava com medo de Bella ser a minha meia-irmã bastarda. Que eu havia cometido um pecado. Que eu estava fadado ao sofrimento.

Que eu estava fodido... Novamente.

Eu comecei a socar mais e mais forte; eu queria que todas as minhas forças esvaíssem. Que eu não tivesse mais nada, que eu pudesse deitar e dormir por longos dias, sem pensar em Bella, Tanya ou Elizabeth. Sem pensar em ninguém.

Depois de muitos minutos, eu parei o saco de areia que meneava de um lado para o outro. Eu estava completamente suado e um pouco exausto, mas ainda tinha forças para continuar boxeando.

Voltei a socá-lo com mais prática, mas eu ainda precisava voltar a fazer boxe.

- Edward? – Eu ouvi a voz que eu reconheceria a quilômetros de distância.

Bella.

.

.

.

_**BELLA POV **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Eu não sabia que me causaria tanta dor falar a verdade a Edward. Eu não sabia que eu sofreria tanto.

Samuel voltou para casa falando sobre alguma coisa, mas eu não ouvi nada.

Eu só pensava o quanto tinha decepcionado o meu menininho dos olhos verdes.

Quando chegamos em casa, eu fui diretamente para o quarto, alegando uma dor de cabeça. Samuel, como perfeito cavalheiro que era, respeitou a minha decisão sem dizer nada.

Joguei-me embaixo do chuveiro e deixei que a água me limpasse e me acalmasse.

Coloquei uma blusa antiga de Jasper e fui dormir.

Como eu precisava do seu ombro amigo.

Depois de alguns pesadelos, onde os Cullens me humilhavam em público, especialmente Edward, eu consegui dormir um pouco.

- Você dormiu bem? – Samuel perguntou, enquanto eu me sentava à mesa.

- Não dormi quase nada. – Reprimi um bocejo. Eu estava cansada.

- Olha, Bella, o que aconteceu ontem... – Samuel me deu uma caneca de café.

- Era o esperado? – Eu tomei um gole do café. – Eu sabia que a reação deles seria aquela.

- Eu sei, mas sabe quem mais me surpreendeu? – Samuel sentou-se à minha frente. – Edward. Ele sempre foi indiferente quanto a esse assunto, mas ontem ele estava irreconhecível.

Eu abaixei o rosto, incapaz de mentir para Samuel e dizer que não sabia o motivo da atitude de Edward. Quem eu estava querendo enganar? Tanto eu quanto ele pensávamos naquele beijo e no que aconteceu no apartamento. Tanto eu quanto ele pensávamos no que poderia ter acontecido se eu não tivesse parado.

- Bella? – Samuel estava estalando os dedos à frente do meu rosto. – Você está bem?

- Estou. – Disfarcei. – Quer dizer, vou ficar. Você pode me falar um pouco mais sobre a herança?

- Tudo bem... – Samuel fingiu acreditar. – Eu disse ontem aos seus irmãos que todos terão partes iguais no espólio. E você também está incluída.

- Estou? – Senti meu coração bater mais rápido. – E o que eles disseram quanto a isso?

- Mike e Alice pareceram conformados... Quem vai dar mais trabalho será Emmett, e principalmente Edward... – Samuel ficou pensativo. – Preciso conversar com ele, há alguma coisa errada para ele ter agido daquele jeito.

- Deve ser... – Fingi mais uma vez.

Eu e Samuel conversamos mais um pouco, até que ele saiu para trabalhar. Logo ele teria que encontrar uma outra secretária.

Subi e troquei de roupa. Eu precisava ir a um lugar antes que me arrependesse.

Peguei um táxi e segui até Rose Hill.

O mordomo me atendeu.

- Senhorita Swan? – Ele estava surpreso. – A senhora Renaud não se encontra.

- Oh, não. – Sorri envergonhada por estar procurando por outra pessoa. – Eu vim falar com Edward.

- Venha comigo. – O mordomo saiu à minha frente.

Seguimos por um jardim até chegarmos à outra ala de Rose Hill. Do lado de fora dava para ouvir a violência dos golpes... Edward estava treinando?

- O Juiz Masen costuma treinar nessa sala... – Ele indicou a porta que me levaria onde ele estava. – Devo anunciá-la?

- Não, muito obrigada Clark. – Lembrei-me do seu nome.

Fui andando lentamente, enquanto Edward golpeava algo. Pela força dos golpes, ele estava descontando toda a sua raiva.

A porta estava entreaberta, então eu a empurrei um pouco mais para ver onde ele estava.

Então eu o vi.

Suado, sem blusa e com um calção preto de boxeador.

Meu coração começou a palpitar e eu fechei os olhos, tentado controlar a respiração.

Desejava que ele não estivesse vestido daquele jeito.

Mas estava.

Olhei para o seu cabelo grudado na testa, enquanto o suor passava pelo seu rosto perfeito, que estava enrubescido pelo esforço que fazia.

Seu olhar estava tão concentrado que eu poderia passar horas ali e ele não notaria a minha presença.

Acompanhei o trajeto que uma gota de suor fez ao cair do seu pescoço para o seu peitoral, indo em direção ao abdômen, sumindo pela trilha de pêlos que acabava na barra do calção.

Edward exalava masculinidade, ele estava completamente suado.

Ele parecia um deus da guerra, um Adônis em campo de batalha. Ele era tão imponente que sua presença fazia até a mulher mais rude hesitar sob as pernas. Eu não conseguia mover-me um passo para frente ou para trás.

Fiquei simplesmente parada na soleira da porta.

Ele socava com vigor, enquanto eu imaginava o quanto ele estaria com raiva, sentindo-se traído. Meu coração apertou só em imaginar a raiva que ele estaria sentindo de mim.

Esse era um pensamento que eu não podia tolerar.

Fui me aproximando lentamente para não assustá-lo.

Minha boca estava seca; eu necessitava urgentemente de água.

- Edward? – Ele deu o último soco e parou.

Ele continuou parado, será que ele sabia quem era?

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ele se manteve de costas para mim. Seus músculos subiam e desciam pela sua respiração entrecortada.

- Eu... Eu vim conversar com você. Por favor. – Pedi sinceramente.

Ele se virou e eu não pude evitar em ficar desconfortável pela visão que estava a minha frente.

Edward passou pela corda que estava no ringue e desceu, indo a minha direção.

- Eu pensei que tudo tivesse sido falado ontem. – Ele falou rudemente. – Cadê seu cãozinho de estimação?

- Você sabe que Samuel é um bom amigo pra você, sempre foi. – Falei pacientemente.

- Sei? – Ele franziu o cenho. – Eu sei é que vocês mentiram pra mim... Pra todos nós.

- Eu menti, tire Samuel disso. – Revelei. – Ele não sabia de nada e ficou tão surpreso quanto você.

- Isso não faz diferença agora. – Ele foi até uma cadeira e pegou uma toalha. – Acho que já tivemos a nossa conversa. Você terá a sua herança.

- Eu sinto muito, Edward. – Falei sinceramente. – Sinto por nós termos nos conhecido assim... Por você saber da verdade desse jeito.

- Como eu disse, não faz diferença agora. – Ele secou o cabelo, deixando ainda mais bagunçado. – Se você for mesmo a nossa meia-irmã, você ganhará o que é seu por direito.

- Mas eu sou! – Eu estava cansada de repetir a mesma coisa. – O que é preciso fazer para que você acredite em mim?

- Um exame de DNA esclarecerá tudo. – Ele tomou um gole de água. – E você deverá morar aqui.

- Aqui? – Franzi o cenho. – Isso é um absurdo!

- Absurdo? – Ele sorriu debochadamente. – Se você não ouviu Samuel falar sobre as cláusulas do testamento, eu conto a você: Uma é que os herdeiros fiquem em Rose Hill... – Ele colocou a toalha em volta do pescoço. – Somos os descendentes naturais, devemos ficar juntos.

- Mas... – Eu estava sem resposta. E se ele estivesse certo? Por que Samuel não me falara nada? -... E os outros? Eles concordaram com isso?

- Eu farei questão que essa cláusula seja cumprida... – Ele ignorou a minha pergunta. - E se você for filha do meu pai como diz ser, acho bom vir morar logo aqui. Prove que não é uma farsa. – Ele disse bem perto da minha boca, seu hálito confundindo-me. – Prove que não quer só saber do dinheiro, que deseja mesmo conhecer a todos nós.

Ele olhou intensamente em meus olhos, como se quisesse ver algum resquício de mentira, fraude ou covardia.

Mas eu não era mentirosa.

Nem uma fraude.

E muito menos covarde.

- Tudo bem, Edward. – Saí em direção à porta. – Peça para prepararem um quarto. Virei morar em Rose Hill.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nossa! Bella vai morar em Rose Hill... E como ficará a situação deles?<em>**

**_Eu como autora da fic nem saberia o que fazer se me apaixonasse pelo meu meio-irmão... E olha que tenho dois! rs_**

**_E aí, gostaram? Deixem suas impressões, ok?_**

**_Beijos fofos para gabisousaa, Ellen, gby00, gabymatos que comentaram... Obrigada meninas!_**

**_Mas eu sei que tem gente lendo na moita... Não se reprima! rs_******

**_E Happy B-Day for me!_**

**_:D_**


	11. Capítulo 8  Só pro meu prazer Parte 1

_Hey! Quanto tempo não?_

_Esse capítulo ficou grandinho, então resolvi dividi-los em duas partes._

_Aí teremos a parte um. Preparem os corações!_

_Ouçam as músicas, principalmente aquela que dá nome ao capítulo._

_Visual da Bella no meu perfil._

_Just enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 8 – Só pro meu prazer<strong>

**Parte 1**

"_Não fala nada, deixa tudo assim por mim_

_Eu não me importo se não nós somos bem assim_

_É tudo real as minhas mentiras_

_E assim não faz mal_

_E assim não me faz mal não"_

_( Só pro meu prazer – Leoni)_

_**EDWARD POV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso... – Alice murmurou, enquanto eu via o espanto no rosto dos outros.

- Você é louco? – Emmett levantou rapidamente, enquanto tomava um gole de uísque. – Nós não conhecemos essa menina para colocarmos aqui!

- Eu acho que estou entendendo o que Edward quis fazer... – Finalmente alguém concordara comigo. – Se ela for mesmo uma impostora, ela cansará logo desse joguinho.

- Com certeza. – Saí do sofá. Eu só queria que essa palhaçada acabasse. – Com ela aqui sob o mesmo teto, nós poderemos observá-la... Saber suas reais intenções.

- Isso. – Mike estava ao meu lado. – Eu duvido que ela agüente sustentar essa farsa por muito tempo...

Eu estava convencendo aos meus irmãos que seria extremamente útil hospedar Bella em nossa casa. Como ela insistia em manter a maldita farsa com aquele filho da puta cujo nome eu recusava a pronunciar, nós não tínhamos muita saída senão mantê-la próxima a nós até que o exame de DNA fosse feito. Logo que o resultado saísse, eu faria questão de esfregá-lo na sua cara e escorraçá-la daqui.

Tal como ela fez comigo.

Samuel havia me ligado inúmeras vezes durante o dia, mas eu tinha me recusado a atendê-lo. Eu sabia as merdas que ele pronunciaria, e eu estava pouco me lixando para elas. Por mais que ele explicasse ou tentasse argumentar, eu sabia o tipo de joguinho que eles estavam ensaiando.

Talvez Bella o tivesse enganado como queria fazer com todos nós. Não tenho culpa se a sua imbecilidade é forte o suficiente para impedi-lo que veja a verdade.

Eu só tinha certeza de uma coisa.

Essa garota não é a nossa irmã.

Se ele quis se comover com uma história estúpida dessa, paciência. Eu que não iria perder meu precioso tempo com uma narrativa parva, esdrúxula.

- Edward? – Rosalie tirou-me dos devaneios. – Você acha que ela aceitará morar aqui?

- Ela já aceitou. – Senti todos os olhares em cima de mim. – Mas não se preocupem, não dou uma semana para que ela saia daqui, arrependida... Voltando para a sarjeta de onde veio.

- Nós devemos tratá-la bem, Edward. – Alice olhou complacente para mim. – E se ela for mesmo a nossa irmã? Eu me sentiria muito mal tratando-a de qualquer jeito.

- Para mim, tanto faz. – Emmett levantou-se, despejando mais liquido em seu copo. – Só quero saber o prejuízo que teremos ao se confirmar a paternidade dela. Não é justo a herança ser dividida em termos iguais, já que a herança da nossa mãe também será repartida.

- Ela só ganhará o que for correspondente a Carlisle, o que já é muito. – Mike explicou. – Só temos que ter cuidado para não entregarmos qualquer informação que ela poderá usar contra nós.

- Contra nós? – Alice franziu o cenho.

- Vamos evitar falar sobre o passado... – Eu intervim. -... Qualquer informação que dermos, ela poderá usar para convencer alguém, a imprensa...

- Você acha que ela entrará em contato com a imprensa? – Rosalie indagou.

- Acho que nós não a conhecemos, então, não é uma hipótese a ser descartada... – Mike estava planejando tudo. – Vamos tratá-la bem, mas não mencionaremos qualquer fato do nosso passado. Acho que podemos até dar uma festa de boas vindas e mostrá-la como se vive na alta sociedade... – Mike olhou para mim e eu entendi o recado.

Ele queria humilhar Bella. Queria que ela visse que ela nunca seria uma de nós, que nunca poderia ser uma Cullen.

Ela poderia morar conosco para receber a herança. Mas isso traria duras conseqüências.

- Isso será ótimo... Uma festa! – Alice levantou-se, animada. – Eu faço questão de organizar.

- Rose poderá ajudar... Servindo aos convidados. – Emmett riu, o copo aos lábios. – Prometo que ela não cobrará muito caro, não é, querida?

- Emmett... Por favor. – Rose pediu e olhou para mim, como se eu pudesse defendê-la. – Alice, se quiser a minha ajuda...

- Pode deixar, Rose... – Alice olhou com reprovação para Emmett, que apenas deu os ombros. – Vou contratar o melhor serviço da cidade.

- Então está decidido. Bella virá morar conosco. – Aquela confirmação fez meu corpo reagir de uma maneira estranha, uma maneira que eu desconhecia. – Não vamos deixá-la sozinha em nenhuma parte da casa, todos os empregados serão avisados.

- Certo. – Emmett tomou o último gole da sua bebida e levantou-se. – Só espero que essa vadiazinha não foda mais com a nossa vida... Estou de saco cheio disso tudo e quero voltar o quanto antes para Flórida.

- Emmett Christopher Cullen! – Alice fez tal igual a nossa mãe quando um de nós aprontava. – Use a pouca educação que você tem para recepcionar essa garota... Ela... Ela pode ter o nosso sangue.

- Dane-se para o sangue dela. – Ele riu sinistramente. – Se pensar, ela teve mais sorte que todos nós. Não precisou viver com aquele velho miserável. – Alice o olhou, repreendendo. – Qual é, Allie? Ela não viveu nesse inferno e ainda vai levar a nossa grana? É uma garota de sorte. – Emmett parecia desolado.

- Emmett... Chega. – Vociferei. – Se não tem mais nada dizer, a sua presença é dispensável por hoje.

- Sim, sim, Juiz Masen. – Ele fez uma reverência irônica e eu ainda mantinha as mãos nos bolsos para não surrá-lo. – Vosso pedido é uma ordem! – Ele riu debochado.

Logo depois que Emmett subiu para o quarto, Alice e Mike foram até a biblioteca para ver alguns preparativos para tal recepção que Bella teria.

Fui até o jardim para fumar, hábito que eu havia largado por um tempo considerável. Acendi e senti a nicotina invadir meus pulmões, me dando aquela falsa sensação de alívio, conforto... Coisas que eu sabia que não sentiria tão cedo.

Eram tantas coisas a pensar... Por que Bella insistia nessa farsa? Por quanto tempo ela achava que conseguiria manter uma mentira? Por que ela tinha vindo até Rose Hill para pedir desculpas? Por que ela tinha envolvido Samuel nisso, será que os dois eram mais do que amigos? Será que escondiam algo?

Eram tantas perguntas e tantas dúvidas... Eu não sabia em quem acreditar e no quê acreditar.

Como juiz eu aprendi a lidar com fatos e constatações. Histórias como a que Bella sustentou eu já tinha ouvido inúmeras vezes, no inicio da profissão. Pessoas que alegavam serem filhas de empresários, pessoas famosas até que o exame fosse feito para desmascará-las.

E então elas eram escorraçadas e presas muitas vezes por falsidade ideológica.

Será que Bella sabia o risco que corria? Por que ela mantinha a empáfia, a prepotência, achando que nós acreditaríamos em sua história sem qualquer prova?

Nós não a conhecíamos e se a história vazasse, teríamos que lidar com várias Isabellas batendo a nossa porta alegando serem filhas de Carlisle. Todas interesseiras, aproveitando-se dos abutres da imprensa, contando-lhes sobre como era difícil serem filhas de um pai bilionário e viverem sem nada.

Eu não sentia raiva de Renee por ter se envolvido com meu pai. Ela não fora a sua única amante e eu lamentei profundamente quando soube o que havia acontecido. Eu a amava como a minha própria mãe. Ou até mais.

Minha mãe era uma mulher com seus próprios problemas. Enfrentava depressão e era comum vê-la chorando pela casa, triste, sem aquele famoso viço que as pessoas que a conheciam de longa data diziam que ela tinha em sua tenra idade. Era frágil, de saúde debilitada e por mais que tentasse enfrentar Carlisle em nossa defesa, ela fracassava. Fracassou inúmeras vezes até que por fim, decidiu fechar os olhos para algumas coisas que aconteciam sob seu teto.

Coisas que ela engolia contra vontade, que foram matando-a por dentro, aos poucos.

E Renee era uma substituta dela para nós... Era a única que não se esvaiu nessa casa de loucos.

- Edward? – Rosalie estava ao meu lado.

- Diga Rosalie. – Respondi sem virar-me para olhá-la. – Eu não estou com muita paciência hoje.

- Como sempre... – Ela andou em minha direção, sua mão tocando em meu ombro. – Posso saber quais são suas reais intenções ao trazer Isabella para morar aqui?

- Decerto expliquei tudo anteriormente... – Bufei impaciente. – Vamos mantê-la aqui para ficarmos atentos a cada passo que ela der e...

- Não precisa mentir para mim, Edward. – Ela riu irônica. – Eu vi o jeito que você olhou para ela.

- Como? Que merda é essa que você está dizendo? – Olhei furiosamente para ela. – Não venha até aqui para me dizer uma besteira dessas, como eu disse, estou sem paciência hoje!

- Ora, Edward Cullen foi desprezado... – Senti minhas narinas inflarem. – Uma menina foi capaz de fazer com você o que eu nunca tive coragem... – Ela riu, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Eu já mandei você parar de dizer besteiras! – Joguei o cigarro fora, agarrando-lhe o braço. – Você não sabe de nada, então cale a porra da boca!

- Como quiser! – Ela puxou o braço, cambaleando para trás. – Se eu não o conhecesse, diria até que ela conseguiu mexer com qualquer coisa que você tenha aí dentro... – Ela apontou para o meu peito. – Quer dizer, ela fez surgir algo aí dentro, porque você não tem nada, é desprovido de qualquer sentimento!

- Saia já daqui. – Vociferei, dando um passo para frente. – Não ouse falar comigo como se me conhecesse, você não sabe de nada, nada sobre mim. Você só é uma vagabundazinha que eu comi e aproveitei como um pedaço de carne... – Ela me olhou atônita. – Porque é isso que vocês são, pedaços de carne... Pedaços que eu aproveito e descarto quando eu quero.

Rosalie cerrou os punhos e senti que ela iria me agredir, mas estava hesitante pensando se eu revidaria.

O que com certeza eu faria.

- Tudo bem, já que você não quer falar... – Ela se virou para ir em direção à casa e parou. – Mas será divertido ver vocês dois morando sob o mesmo teto.

Ela saiu e eu sentei, cansado e pensando no que ela falara. Será que eu conseguiria?

Eu sentia raiva de mim por ser tão fraco e vulnerável.

_Bella._

Ela era só uma menina.

Arrogante e prepotente.

Que alegava ter o mesmo sangue que o nosso.

Que se recusou a transar comigo, afastando-me com desprezo.

Que me fez sentir estranho, com raiva e ao mesmo tempo em paz... Nervoso e ao mesmo tempo, aliviado.

Com sentimentos contraditórios fluindo em mim, confundindo-me, como se eu não pudesse mais definir quem eu sou e o que eu quero.

Ela despertava em mim sensações que há muito tempo eu não sentia, sensações que eu pensei que tivessem morrido quando uma vida foi tirada de mim, quando a minha vida perdeu o sentido e o mundo tornou-se cinza.

Monocromático. Superficial. Monótono. Vazio.

Passei a mão pelo cabelo, puxando cada fio, querendo sentir dor ou qualquer outro sentimento físico e moral.

Mágoa.

Aflição.

Menos este misto de emoções que eu sentia enquanto pensava nela.

Naquela vadiazinha de quinta.

Naquela _putana_

Decidi me anestesiar, me distrair, alienar-me. Suspender qualquer coisa que estivesse me atormentando, mantê-la trancada juntamente com as lembranças que eu tinha da minha mãe, da minha infância e de Tanya.

Não era tão difícil fazer isso. Eu já tinha feito inúmeras vezes e quase me vi em um caminho sem volta.

Peguei uma garrafa de uísque e levei até o meu quarto, entornando o líquido quente pela minha garganta assim que passei pela porta.

Cada vez que as recordações queriam vir à mente, eu tomava um gole generoso. Foi assim a noite toda até que eu deixei que o cansaço me tragasse para um sono sem pesadelos.

Se para ter um pouco de paz, eu precisasse embebedar-me todas as noites, assim eu faria.

Eu precisava só calar as vozes que ecoavam no meu cérebro, dizendo-me que eu precisava acreditar nela, que eu sabia que poderia ser verdade.

E, por fim, depois de muito beber, elas calaram.

[...]

Os dias se passaram da mesma forma. Ainda não tinha voltado a trabalhar, pedindo mais alguns dias de recesso. Eu não estava apto para analisar qualquer processo ou para julgar alguém.

Bella não entrou mais em contato e nem Samuel. Decidi manter tudo como estava, esperando a sua chegada, porque eu sabia que, por mais que ela demorasse a vir, ela viria.

Porque eu vi a determinação em seus olhos.

Em nenhum momento ela indicou hesitação ou covardia quando disse que moraria conosco.

Jessica me ligou algumas vezes e eu somente respondi as suas perguntas de forma sucinta. Ela percebeu que havia ligado em uma má hora e disse que retornaria depois.

Boa menina.

Era sexta-feira e o Sol irradiava Chicago. Rosalie e Emmett estavam na piscina, enquanto Alice resolvia os preparativos para a recepção de Bella, nervosa por ainda não saber quando ela finalmente iria para Rose Hill. Mike estava trabalhando como sempre; ele realmente puxara a Carlisle mais que a todos nós.

Eu estava com uma ressaca terrível, parecia que meu cérebro explodiria a qualquer momento, colocando os meus neurônios para fora. Tomei uma aspirina e um suco de laranja e decidi nadar.

Senti os olhos de Rosalie cravarem em mim assim que cheguei de bermuda e óculos escuros. Retirei a roupa, deixando minha sunga preta à mostra e resolvi ficar com o meu Ray-ban para indicar que não queria conversa com ninguém.

- Samuel ligou para você ontem. – Emmett veio até a mim, sentando-se na espreguiçadeira ao lado. – Ele disse que era urgente.

- Ele só disse isso? – Emmett assentiu. – Não acredito que depois de tudo que houve, ele ainda insiste em dirigir alguma palavra a mim.

Emmett deitou e eu alonguei meus músculos, eu precisava fazer algum exercício físico. Eu estava estressado e como havia muito tempo que eu não trepava, eu precisava descarregar de alguma forma.

Nada se comparava a uma boa foda, mas de alguma forma uma atividade física me relaxava.

Joguei-me na piscina e comecei a fazer o movimento de crawl. Tinha certo tempo que eu não nadava, mas eu lembrava que gostava muito quando era criança.

Eu não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali, nadando e voltando naquela piscina quase olímpica. Eu queria sentir meus músculos fatigados, doloridos, para que eu pudesse me anestesiar novamente e dormir por longas horas e acordar quando essa merda toda acabasse.

Saí da piscina e peguei a toalha para me secar, quando vi duas silhuetas se aproximarem. Focalizei a minha visão e vi quem eu menos esperava.

Bella e Samuel.

- Bom Tarde, Edward. – Ouvi Samuel falar, mas não respondi.

Meus olhos foram em direção aos olhos castanhos que estavam à minha frente. Ela estava com um vestido florido que realçava sua beleza genuína e seus cabelos estavam soltos, trazendo um delicioso aroma de morango ao meu olfato quando o vento passava por eles. Na sua boca estava um esboço de sorriso e eu quase sorri quando eu a vi.

Ela estava linda... Um anjo. Ainda mais perfeita que nos pesadelos que eu tinha.

Meu coração reagiu de forma traiçoeira, deixando-me nervoso... Será que ela finalmente viria morar aqui? Ou será que havia desistido de tudo?

E então meus olhos foram em direção às suas mãos... Ela estava de mãos dadas com Samuel?

Que porra estava acontecendo?

- Olá, Edward. – Quando ela viu para onde meus olhos seguiram, ela o largou. – Será que poderíamos conversar?

- Nós estávamos aguardando a sua chegada. – Falei rudemente. – Não esperávamos que viesse com seu cãozinho.

- Edward, eu não... – Samuel tentou falar, mas eu o interrompi.

- Por mim, você seria expulso aqui abaixo de socos e pontapés, mas infelizmente não posso fazer isso... – Usei a toalha para envolvê-la em meus quadris. -... Mas não ache que eu engoli essa história patética que vocês contaram, pois eu não engoli, seu advogadozinho de merda. – Falei encarando-o, apontando o dedo incisivamente.

Samuel deu um passo para frente, querendo me enfrentar e eu o afrontei.

Eu queria mesmo que ele reagisse, só para me dar uma boa desculpa para quebrar sua cara e esfregá-la no nosso jardim com grama importada.

- Samuel, calma! – Bella segurou a sua mão e colocou a mão em seu peito. – Vamos conversar civilizadamente, Edward só está nervoso.

- Eu não estou nervoso, estou puto! – Esbravejei, fazendo com que ela me encarasse atônita. – Eu só quero que essa palhaçada acabe logo!

- Só precisamos conversar para que isso se resolva o mais rápido possível! – Samuel estava ficando impaciente. – E eu nunca deixaria Bella vir sozinha até aqui.

- Foda-se o que você quer ou não quer! – Dei mais um passo pra frente. – O que você acha que somos? Acha que faríamos algo a ela?

- Com certeza! – Samuel respondeu.

- Bella? – Alice interveio, fazendo com que nossos ânimos fossem se acalmando. – Finalmente você veio!

- É, eu vim... – Bella olhou para mim antes de receber um abraço de Alice. – Eu quero conversar com todos vocês, antes de qualquer coisa.

- Claro, claro... – Alice olhou para mim como se tivesse percebido algo. – Vamos lá pra dentro.

Eu deixei que eles passassem na minha frente, eu iria trocar de roupa antes de participar do circo armado por Bella e Samuel. Eu estava enojado pela forma que eles ainda sustentavam a história, parecia que nenhum dos dois voltaria atrás.

Assim que eu me encontrei vestido, fui ao escritório.

Bella explicou como conheceu Samuel por intermédio de Ângela, minha secretária. E que em nenhum momento sabia que ele era nosso advogado.

Enquanto ela contava a sua história intencionalmente triste, eu não pude deixar de perceber o modo que Samuel olhava para ela... Como se Bella fosse frágil, como se quisesse afastá-la de todos nós e levá-la dali. Como se fosse capaz de fazer tudo para evitar que ela sofresse.

Ele estava apaixonado por ela?

Não, não era possível.

- Como Bella disse, eu estava investigando sobre o paradeiro de sua mãe, a pedido de Carlisle... – Ele evitava me encarar, olhando para Alice. – Mas como a sua mãe se casou, não foi possível achar Renee Higginbotham. Ela estava registrada como Renee Swan, mãe de Isabella Swan.

- Papai queria registrá-la? – Alice perguntou.

- Provavelmente sim e como ele queria mudar o testamento, acredito que ele quisesse incluí-la devidamente nele. – Samuel explicou.

- Então você alega ser filha do nosso pai... – Emmett levantou-se e foi em direção à janela. – Achou mesmo que fôssemos acreditar em suas histórias e uma foto?

- Posso ter pensado que sim, ingenuamente... – Bella abaixou os olhos e Samuel afagou-lhe a mão. -... Mas entendo que não acreditem em mim. Por isso quero fazer um teste de DNA.

- E isso exigiria a exumação do corpo de seu pai, Edward... - Samuel ainda insistia em dirigir alguma palavra a mim.

- Nós sabemos disso. – Alice interveio, antes que eu respondesse de acordo com a minha forma educada. - Haveria algum problema?

- Nas circunstâncias, creio que eu conseguiria obter uma ordem judicial para a exumação. Bella já concordou com o teste, então faríamos rapidamente. – Samuel aproximou- se de nós. – Edward, você pode explicar o processo?

- O parente mais próximo, neste caso, qualquer um dos filhos, tem de solicitar a autorização para exumação ao juiz de instrução. Deverão apresentar motivos para o pedido. Se for aprovado, o juiz de instrução entrará em contato com o pessoal do cemitério. Um representante seu deverá estar presente no momento da exumação. – Expliquei impacientemente, enquanto Samuel lançava olhares furtivos a Bella.

Eu apertei o braço do sofá, tentando fazer com que a minha raiva esvaísse. Aquele merdinha estava em minha casa e achava que era momento para flertar com Bella. Eu só sabia de uma coisa: Se fosse confirmado que ela era realmente minha meia-irmã, ele nunca mais colocaria os pés em Rose Hill.

Eu iria mantê-lo bem longe de todos nós.

- Quanto tempo isso vai demorar? – Perguntou Emmett.

- Eu diria que em três ou quatro dias para se obter a autorização. Hoje é sexta-feira. Deveremos ter condições de exumar o corpo na quinta-feira. – Samuel justificou. – Como Edward é juiz, creio que será muito rápido.

- Ótimo. – Emmett hesitou. – Vamos precisar de um perito em DNA, certo? – Eu assenti. – Espero que você conheça alguém, Samuel. Não queremos que isso vaze a imprensa.

- Eu não conheço, mas... – Samuel iria falar, mas Mike chegou, interrompendo.

- Conheço o homem certo. – Mike afrouxou a gravata, aproximando-se. – Seu nome é Perry Winger, antigo amigo do nosso pai. Ele está em Boston esse momento, mas estará aqui na quinta-feira, assim que exumarmos o corpo.

- Obrigado Mike. – Samuel agradeceu. – Quanto mais cedo acabarmos com isso, melhor será para todos.

- Então essa era a surpresa que queria nos contar? – Alice perguntou e Mike assentiu. – Por que não nos disse antes?

- Porque Perry Winger é muito solicitado em tribunais de várias cidades... – Mike sentou-se ao meu lado. – Eu não sabia se ele teria como vir a Chicago.

- Então está tudo certo. Entrarei com o pedido hoje. Semana que vem faremos a exumação do corpo. – Samuel pegou alguns documentos e a harmoniosa reunião deu-se por encerrada.

Eu saí enojado do escritório. Era muita informação para ser absorvida. Em breve saberíamos se Bella era ou não era a nossa meia-irmã; até lá, teríamos que conviver com a dúvida.

- Edward? – Alice me chamou. – Vou fazer a recepção da Bella amanhã, o que acha?

- Faça qualquer coisa, Allie. – Ela me olhou tristemente. – Não me peça para reagir a essa história da mesma forma que você.

- Eu não entendo... – Ela colocou a mão na minha barriga, impedindo que eu passasse. – Emmett está indiferente, talvez mais preocupado com a herança, assim como Mike... – Ela franziu o cenho. – Mas você está estranho. Está como se estivesse... Perturbado.

Eu abaixei o rosto, talvez incapaz de encarar os olhos iguais da minha mãe.

- O que houve, Edward? – Alice cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo. – O que aconteceu para você reagir assim?

Levantei o rosto e vi Bella conversando com Samuel num canto da sala. Os dois pareciam entrosados... Como se soubessem muito da vida um do outro. Eu fiquei particularmente perturbado, eu estava perdendo a serenidade de espírito, isso se alguma vez eu já tivera.

Eu não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo comigo, como poderia contar algo a Alice? Eu estava confuso, transtornado... Mas teria que ser capaz de esconder isso de todos.

Especialmente dela.

A causadora de tudo isso.

.

.

.

_**BELLA POV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Era só fechar os olhos que eu visualizava Edward naquele ringue. Eu sonhava todas as noites com isso. Sonhava que ele me beijava e nós fazíamos amor.

Era constrangedor acordar suada e arfando, com Samuel perguntando se eu havia dormido mal. Eu estava com medo de dormir e voltar a sonhar, o que sempre acontecia. Quando não sonhava com o ringue, sonhava com a noite que nos beijamos no apartamento de Ângela.

Mas no meu sonho, nós íamos até o fim. Eu sentia seu membro penetrando em mim, suas mãos quentes apertando cada pedaço da pele do meu corpo, marcando e deixando um rastro deliciosamente quente. Sua língua fazia um caminho sinuoso, dando atenção a cada parte do meu corpo que ansiava e desejava veemente ser excitado e explorado.

Noite após noite eu acordava cansada, suada, com a respiração irregular e excitada.

Noite após noite eu tomava longos banhos gelados. Noite após noite eu me tocava até que o orgasmo viesse, me tranqüilizando de alguma forma para que eu pudesse dormir um pouco.

Eu nunca sentiria a plenitude das sensações com um dedo. Eu precisava de um homem, qualquer homem, mesmo que meu corpo ansiasse só por um.

Em uma das noites, eu hesitei em frente ao quarto de Samuel. Ele tinha acabado de despedir-se de mim para dormir, então eu sabia que ele ainda estava acordado. Era só uma batida na porta e talvez eu tivesse o fim dos meus pesadelos.

Ele não precisaria me prometer nada, nem me garantir nada. Só fazer com que eu esquecesse Edward.

E seu toque.

E seus beijos.

Voltei para o meu quarto, me amaldiçoando por ser uma covarde. Não era a solução certa, mas diante da situação que eu me encontrava, seria a que me salvaria de mim mesma.

- Por que você não me disse que eu teria que morar em Rose Hill? – Perguntei, enquanto tomávamos café.

- Eu não acho que seja necessário... – Samuel hesitou antes de continuar. – E eu não queria forçá-la a passar por uma situação desagradável.

- Mas Edward disse que eu deveria cumprir a cláusula. – Encarei seus olhos atônitos. – E eu acredito que seja o melhor para mim.

- Bella, você tem certeza? – Samuel me fitou, antes de largar o jornal que lia. – Eu conheço Mike, Alice, Emmett e Edward há muito tempo e eu garanto que eles podem ser cruéis com você.

- Eu só não posso continuar sendo sustentada por você e vivendo aqui para sempre... – Ele sorriu tristemente e eu continuei. – Eu sei que você é bom amigo, mas eu me sinto incomodada por ficar assim. Sem emprego, sem casa, sem nada!

- Serei só um bom amigo se você quiser... – Samuel pegou a mão e fez um carinho com o polegar, tranqüilizando-me. -... Acho que está na hora de sermos sinceros um com o outro.

- Samuel, por favor... – Eu queria afastar a minha mão, mas não quis magoá-lo. Então decidi mantê-la onde estava – Tem muita coisa acontecendo na minha vida e eu quero realmente conhecer você melhor... – Ele abriu um largo sorriso, iluminando a cozinha. –... Só quero que tenha paciência.

- E eu terei... – Ele beijou a minha mão, como um indício que tinha entendido o recado. – Eu sempre terei.

Nos dias que se seguiram, eu tentei preparar-me psicologicamente para morar em Rose Hill.

Informei a Jasper o meu novo endereço. Ele ficou muito feliz e disse que em breve me faria uma visita.

Como eu precisava dos seus conselhos, do seu ombro.

Tudo estava transcorrendo bem, mas ele ainda precisava de dinheiro.

Então decidi procurar um emprego.

Não era fácil conseguir algo numa cidade grande como Chicago. Eu ainda não havia me formado e meu último emprego havia sido como secretária de Samuel.

Eu também não queria pedir nada a ninguém, eu queria conseguir algo pelo meu próprio esforço.

Talvez eu procurasse emprego em outra biblioteca pública, se não aparecesse algo melhor.

Entreguei alguns currículos, e no fim do dia, eu estava cansada.

Liguei para Ângela, que me pediu várias desculpas. Marcamos de nos encontrar em uma cafeteria próxima.

- Bells, eu sinto muito. – Ela pediu pela milésima vez. – Você não sabe como fiquei preocupada quando soube que tinha ido embora e...

- Calma, Angie, está tudo bem. – Tentei tranqüilizá-la e contei o que havia acontecido nos últimos dias.

Ela pediu para que eu morasse com ela novamente, mas eu não pude aceitar.

Eu queria caminhar com as minhas próprias pernas.

Samuel tentou falar várias vezes com Edward, mas este não retornou. Depois que ajeitei minhas coisas e coloquei vários currículos em agências de empregos, decidi que estava na hora de ir à Rose Hill.

Eu estava ansiosa e apavorada.

- Bella, está pronta? – Samuel perguntou, encostado na soleira da porta.

- Estou. – Dei uma última olhada no espelho. Eu estava com um vestido florido e o cabelo solto. Uma maquiagem suave arrematava o visual. – Vou sentir falta de você, daqui...

- Não diga isso que eu acredito. – Samuel sorriu e se aproximou. – Duvida que sinta falta depois do luxo que tiver lá.

- Achei que você me conhecia, Samuel. – Virei para pegar a bolsa. – Luxo e riqueza não combinam comigo.

- Como dizia um poeta, o luxo, assim como o fogo, tanto brilha quanto consome... – Ele se aproximou ainda mais, afastando um fio de cabelo do meu rosto. – Só espero que eles não engulam você, Bella.

- Eu saberei me cuidar! – Dei um tapa em seu ombro e sua mão segurou a minha. – E você sempre estará por perto, certo?

- Com certeza... Sempre perto... - Samuel me olhou tenramente e veio se aproximando lentamente. O seu rosto estava a centímetros do meu e eu não sabia se deixava ele fazer o que pretendia ou me afastava... Eu sabia que era questão de segundos para ele me beijar.

Eu não queria que Samuel se afastasse, eu precisava dele. Muito. Assim como precisava de Ângela. Eles eram as duas únicas pessoas que eu conhecia nessa maldita cidade. Eles eram as pessoas que poderiam me ajudar e que eu confiava.

Sua mão veio em meu rosto e vi um esboço de sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Ele estava extasiado, como se estivesse esperando o momento certo para tomar a iniciativa.

Sua mão era suave, como se quisesse fazer tudo há seu tempo... Não era urgente e nem agressiva. Samuel era doce e calmo, como o amor deveria ser.

- Tu es belle... – Ele sussurrou antes de encostar delicadamente os seus lábios nos meus.

- Sr. Sloane, o seu pai... – Eu ouvi uma voz feminina no quarto. – Oh, me desculpe, eu não sabia...

Samuel bufou e abaixou o rosto, envergonhado. Eu peguei o seu rosto e o levantei, fazendo com que ele sorrisse para mim.

- Eu já vou, Mary. – Ele respondeu secamente.

E saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás.

[...]

Fomos em direção à Rose Hill. Eu estava ainda mais ansiosa e Samuel estava estranhamente quieto esta tarde.

- Bella, você jura que não hesitará em pedir a minha ajuda? – Samuel perguntou, quebrando o silêncio. – Eu não queria deixá-la em Rose Hill.

- Samuel, eu prometo. – Encarei seus olhos castanhos e assenti. – Tudo dará certo.

Assim que entramos na propriedade, nós vimos que havia alguém na piscina. Rose Hill era tão grande que eu não me surpreenderia se eu me perdesse por ali.

Alguém nadava furiosamente na piscina. A água ondulava e se não fosse uma grande piscina, ela transbordaria facilmente.

De repente a pessoa parou. E usou a escada para subir.

Era Edward.

Ele estava incrivelmente lindo e meu coração palpitou ao vê-lo. Ele estava extremamente sexy trajando uma sunga preta.

Meus olhos desviaram-se da visão que estava à minha frente, para retornar segundos depois.

Ele pegou uma toalha branca que estava estendida e passou pelo cabelo, bagunçando-o ainda mais. Seu peito subia e descia numa respiração descompassada, enquanto as gotas de água caíam do seu corpo.

Desviei o olhar na mesma hora que senti os olhos de Samuel cravarem em mim.

O homem que habitava os meus sonhos, fazendo com que eu urrasse de prazer, estava à minha frente usando uma simples sunga preta.

Era como se eu pudesse ficar ainda mais aflita e angustiada. Senti a umidade em minha calcinha logo que eu imaginei o que Edward poderia fazer comigo naquela piscina.

Não, não e não!

Segurei a mão de Samuel, parecia que eu ia desmaiar. Sua mão quente reconfortou a minha, que parecia estar suada e pegajosa. Meu estômago estava embrulhado e eu poderia vomitar a qualquer hora.

Eu estava... Perdida!

E ainda moraria sob o mesmo teto que ele.

Eu nem imaginava o que me esperava.

[...]

Assim que entrei na mansão, nós fomos ao escritório para que eu pudesse explicar como tudo tinha acontecido.

Contei quase tudo.

Alguns fatos precisavam ser omitidos e eu faria de tudo para que continuassem assim. Eu os mal conhecia e eles também a mim; eu tinha certeza que eles também haviam tomado algumas providências para a minha chegada.

Eu não iria falar sobre a minha real intenção de estar ali. Para todos, eu estava querendo ter minha paternidade reconhecida, conhecer o outro lado da minha família... Eu não queria que eles fizessem mau juízo de mim sem me conhecerem direito, sem saber as motivações que me levaram até ali.

Eu estava me sentindo como uma traidora. Era como se eu estivesse traindo a memória de Charlie, porque eu nunca, nunca iria querer conhecer outro pai que não fosse a ele.

Nas minhas lembranças, Charlie sempre esteve presente. Nós éramos grandes amigos, pai e filha. Eu me dava melhor com ele do que com a própria Renee.

Ele nunca seria comparado a Carlisle. Um pai frio, superficial, que só sabia dos seus dólares e multiplicar seus bens.

E eu agradecia a cada instante por ter sido criada longe da insanidade desse homem.

Eu só estava aqui por um motivo. E era esse motivo que eu pensava todas as noites antes de dormir. Era o que me dava forças para seguir em frente.

- Clark, essa é Isabella. – O mordomo veio até nós. – Mostre o quarto que preparamos para ela.

Segui Clark, enquanto Alice seguia atrás de mim. O que me reconfortava era que Alice também morava aqui.

Ela parecia ser muito diferente dos outros.

- Este é o seu quarto, senhorita Swan. – Clark abriu a porta e deixou a minha mala perto da cama. – Espero que esteja do seu agrado.

Quarto: .

O quarto era todo branco, moderno e de extremo bom gosto. Eu sorri comovida ao pensar que ele tinha sido preparado especialmente pra mim, que Alice preocupara-se comigo.

- Se você quiser, nós podemos deixá-lo do jeito que quiser... – Alice falou ao meu lado, enquanto eu olhava para todos os detalhes.

Havia uma área externa e um banheiro. Eu não estava habituada a ter um espaço tão amplo pra mim. E eu estava realmente gostando de tudo.

- Obrigada Alice, de verdade... – Agradeci sinceramente.

- Não há o que agradecer, essa casa também é sua... – Eu franzi o cenho diante da convicção que ela tinha que eu era da família. – Eu sinto que você é realmente minha irmã, Bella.

Alice me abraçou e eu fiquei sem reação, apenas deixei os braços ao lado do corpo, retribuindo somente segundos depois. Eu nunca imaginei ter quatro irmãos. Eu gostava de ser filha única, não conseguia imaginar Renee cuidando de várias crianças, já que eu cuidava bastante dela.

Alice resolveu deixar-me sozinha para guardar meus pertences e eu resolvi tomar um banho para relaxar. Foi difícil despedir-me de Samuel, mesmo sabendo que nos veríamos em breve. Eu já estava acostumando-me com sua companhia.

Saí do banho enrolada em uma toalha e percebi que havia esquecido a minha mala de roupas, provavelmente no carro de Samuel. Amaldiçoei a mim mesma por ser tão distraída... Quem faria uma coisa dessas no primeiro dia em um território estranho?

Abri a porta lentamente e vi que o corredor estava vazio. Saí pé ante pé, antes que alguém me visse apenas com uma toalha enrolada ao corpo.

Eu queria encontrar Alice ou algum dos empregados para que eles me salvassem.

- Bella? – Eu vi uma loira saindo de uma porta. – Está perdida querida?

Senti seus olhos passearem pelo meu traje, por isso tratei logo de explicar.

- Não, quer dizer... – Eu estava tentando lembrar-me do seu nome. – Eu esqueci minha mala de roupas.

- Ah, claro. – Ela sorriu angelicalmente. – Se você quiser posso emprestar algo.

- Oh, não! – Falei rapidamente recordando-me dos trajes que a loira fatal costumava usar. – Você poderia chamar Alice pra mim?

- O que mais temos nessa casa são roupas. – Ela pegou o meu braço e saiu me puxando antes que eu dissesse algo. – Nesse quarto, há uma variedade de roupas para os hóspedes esquecidinhos... – Ela sorriu irônica. – Pegue alguma coisa enquanto peço Alice para providenciar roupas pra você.

Ela me deixou em frente a uma porta branca. Enquanto a tal de Rosalie sumiu pelo corredor, eu decidi entrar antes que alguém me chamasse para jantar e eu estivesse ainda de toalha.

Entrei no quarto que parecia abandonado e vi um guarda – roupa antigo.

Abri e ele não estava com cheiro de mofo ou algo do tipo... Era como se limpassem sempre, como se quisessem preservar o que havia ali.

Eu vi um vestido vermelho e o peguei logo, colocando-o no corpo, enquanto deixava a toalha cair em meus pés.

O vestido serviu perfeitamente em mim. Ele ia até a metade das minhas coxas e deixava-me com um ar elegante. Eu definitivamente precisava comprar mais roupas nesse tom.

.br/wp-content/uploads/2009/06/vestido_vermelho_com_strass_na_

Saí rapidamente do quarto, algo me dizia que eu não deveria ter entrado lá. Mas era uma emergência e eu não poderia criar alguma situação constrangedora logo no meu primeiro dia em Rose Hill.

Fui para o meu quarto e aguardei alguns minutos, quando finalmente a empregada veio me chamar para jantar.

Coloquei uma sandália baixa e deixei meu cabelo solto, ele servia como uma espécie de proteção pra mim, como se eu pudesse esconder-me atrás dele.

Quando cheguei à sala de jantar, percebi todos os olhares em mim.

E Rosalie estava sentada à mesa... Ela não havia chamado Alice pra mim?

- Bella! – O rosto de Alice murchou assim que ela viu o meu vestido. – Onde você conseguiu esse vestido?

- Eu – eu tive um contratempo e o encontrei num dos quartos... – Expliquei envergonhada. – Espero que não se importe.

- O que você está fazendo? – Ouvi uma voz ecoar atrás de mim. – Quem deixou você pegar isso?

- Calma, Edward... – Alice passou por mim, indo até ele. – Ela não sabia!

Quando me virei, Edward olhava furiosamente pra mim. Seus olhos passeavam pelo vestido que eu trajava, como se quisesse que ele se deteriorasse em mim.

- Que porra que não sabia! – Ele esbravejou, deixando-me ainda mais nervosa. – Quem ela pensa que é para usar as coisas dela!

- Me desculpe! – Pedi, constrangida demais para falar outra coisa. – Eu já vou trocar de roupa... – Passei ao seu lado e ele me segurou pelo braço.

- Nunca mais toque em nada aqui, entendeu? – Eu assenti. – Você não tem permissão para mexer em nada... Aqui não é a sua casa e nem nunca será! – Ele esbravejou mais uma vez, largando meu braço de forma estúpida.

Subi as escadas correndo, enquanto Alice vinha atrás de mim e eu ouvia uma pequena discussão iniciar. Eu estava me sentindo uma imbecil por ter acreditado que Rosalie me ajudaria. Ela era como os outros: só estava interessada na herança e para ela, eu só era a filha da governanta vagabunda que queria o dinheiro deles, como Emmett afirmara.

Fechei a porta do quarto com força e arranquei o vestido, sentando-me no chão. Edward havia me humilhado, eu estava destruída por dentro. Ele não me conhecia, então por que me tratar daquele jeito? Por causa de um vestido? Era muito pouco e eu não queria ouvir suas explicações.

Deitei no sofá enquanto Alice batia incessantemente na porta, pedindo para que eu a abrisse, me pedindo desculpas. Mas eu não queria falar com ninguém. Estava com saudades de casa e da minha mãe. E de Jasper. E sabia que, de agora em diante, eu teria que caminhar sozinha e com as minhas próprias pernas.

Chorei sozinha num quarto que não era meu e adormeci.

[...]

No dia seguinte, resolvi colocar a roupa do dia anterior antes de descer para providenciar algumas roupas. Eu tinha certeza que Samuel traria as minhas roupas se eu pedisse.

Tomei banho e percebi que meu rosto ainda estava inchado por ter chorado na noite anterior. Mas eu estava pouco me lixando para isso.

Quando saí do banheiro, Alice estava sentada na cama.

- Bom dia... – Ela sorriu para mim, pedindo desculpas. – Eu fiquei preocupada ontem à noite, então resolvi vê-la como está. Temos chaves reservas de todos os quartos. – Assenti.

Apenas sentei no sofá enquanto colocava as minhas velhas sapatilhas. Senti os olhos de Alice em cima de mim, eu sabia que ela ainda queria comentar sobre o incidente ocorrido.

- Trouxe o seu café da manhã. Imaginei que não quisesse descer depois de tudo... – Ela apontou para a bandeja que estava ao seu lado. Pães, frutas e suco a compunham. – Bella, Edward é explosivo, mas...

- Ele é um grosso e mal educado! – Explodi, engolindo para que as lágrimas não me traíssem. – Isso tudo por causa de um vestido? Eu errei em pegá-lo sem permissão, mas Rosalie disse que...

- Rosalie disse? – Alice franziu o cenho. – O que Rosalie disse a você?

- Que eu poderia pegar qualquer roupa que eu quisesse, que eram roupas para hóspedes... – Alice meneava a cabeça de um lado para o outro. -... E eu só peguei porque me esqueci da minha outra mala.

- Rosalie vai explicar essa história direitinho... – Alice murmurou. – Bella, aquele quarto não é para hóspedes. É um lugar que Edward mantém aqui em Rose Hill.

- Edward? – Eu estava confusa. – Então aquele vestido...

- Foi de alguém especial, muito especial para ele... – Alice parecia divagar sobre alguma coisa. -... Por isso ele reagiu daquele jeito ontem. Peço desculpas e espero que compreenda.

Alice disfarçou, pegando um copo de suco para mim e eu entendi que ela não falaria mais nada sobre o assunto. Por mais que Alice pedisse, eu não poderia entender Edward e tão pouco compreendê-lo. E muito menos Rosalie.

Com essa, eu ainda tiraria satisfações na hora certa.

Tomei meu café calmamente, enquanto Alice fazia perguntas sobre mim. Falei sobre Jasper e o quanto ele gostaria de vir para passar alguns dias comigo. Alice disse que não haveria problema algum, só teria que avisá-la antes para que ela pudesse preparar tudo para sua chegada.

Ela era atenciosa, educada e doce... Tão diferente dos outros.

Lembrei-me da fisionomia de todos quando Edward explodiu na sala de Jantar. Mike tinha uma expressão de compaixão. Já Emmett exprimia indiferença, como parecia ser da sua natureza. Rosalie ria sarcasticamente, como se deliciasse com a cena. Eu só não respondi à altura porque estava abalada demais para revidar.

_Edward._

Sua expressão me deu medo ao mesmo tempo em que tive complacência dele. Ele estava com raiva, mas estava... Sofrendo? Como se a lembrança daquele vestido tivesse reacendido algo pesaroso em sua memória.

Seus olhos brilhavam de raiva, mas também estavam aflitos e angustiados. Eu não sabia o que pensar, só sabia que, a cada minuto, aquele homem me confundia mais e mais.

- Eu posso pegar a sua mala, já que preciso ver algumas coisas para a sua recepção hoje à noite... – Alice pegou a bandeja e já estava quase saindo do quarto. – Hoje a noite será sua!

- Como é que é? – gritei, antes que ela fechasse a porta. – Teremos uma festa aqui?

- Não digo uma festa, mas sim um encontro, um jantar, uma pequena recepção para os mais íntimos. – Revirei os olhos pela maneira que Alice forçava em deixar tudo simples. – Nós não diremos que você é nossa irmã, só queremos apresentá-la aos nossos poucos amigos e fazer com que sinta bem vinda.

- Alice, acho desnecessário... – Bufei, tentando argumentar. – Depois do que aconteceu ontem...

- O que aconteceu ontem me deu mais certeza para fazer algo! – Ela disse animada. – Nós estamos muito estressados com tudo que vem acontecendo. Um jantar com os amigos, boa música e bebida será uma ótima forma de relaxar e conhecermos uns aos outros. – A baixinha tinha o poder de convencimento. – E não se esqueça que nós também precisamos recuperar o tempo perdido. Passamos muito tempo afastados e...

- Ok, certo! – Alice sorriu como se precisasse realmente do meu aval. – Eu sei que não tenho direito de pedir nada, só queria que fosse algo realmente simples.

- Com certeza! – Ela animou-se, não me convencendo muito. – Vou pegar a sua mala. Antes do almoço estarei em casa.

Fiquei no quarto, com receio de encontrar com Edward em qualquer canto da casa. Eu sabia que o ambiente era imenso, mas eu não queria encontrar com ele e nem com Rosalie.

**Música: Only Girl In The World (Ellie Goulding)**

Queria ficar sozinha.

Eu estava me sentindo perdida... Eu pensei que não fosse tão difícil.

Mas eu estava muito, muito enganada.

Eu sentia raiva, dor, mágoa, aflição... Eu sentia tanto por eles, mas sentia que algo de bom estava por vir.

Eu sabia que nada seria de graça. Como tudo na minha vida. Eu sofri, lutei e agora estava prestes a ter a vida mudada por uma herança.

A intrusa. Era assim que eu me sentia. Eu estava entrando em um mundo que nunca me pertenceu. Um mundo que me parecia ser distante a cada passo que me adentrava nele.

Relaxar parecia ser impossível. Mas era bom saber que alguém acreditava que eu fosse capaz de fazer isso. Alice acreditava muito que essa pequena festa seria uma válvula de escape para mim e para eles. Ela acreditava tanto que eu até achava que aconteceria realmente. Que viraria realidade.

Eles eram tão estranhos a mim... E agora eu estava aqui, tentando me adaptar à essa existência efetiva que me tragou sem complacência.

E eu sentia tanto por Edward. Sentia raiva, mas pena. Mágoa, mas tristeza por algo que eu não sabia definir... E eu lastimava ainda por sentir tudo isso depois do que ele fez comigo.

Eu era uma estúpida, idiota. Desde quando deixei de ter amor-próprio? Desde quando senti pena de um homem que me humilhou na frente de todos?

Edward era um quadro de difícil compreensão para mim. Como se a imagem mudasse constantemente, ora sendo simples, ora sendo complexo.

E eu não sabia se queria aprofundar-me nisso, descobrir o que lhe atormentava.

Talvez eu fosse descobrir algo que eu não quisesse.

Esse era o meu real medo.

Alice chegou um pouco depois das 13 horas. Ela veio ao meu quarto e jogou a minha mala na cama.

- Samuel confirmou a presença hoje... – Ela sentou-se ao meu lado. – Perguntou se tudo estava bem e eu disse que sim.

- Claro... – Meneei com a cabeça, afinal, eu não queria que ele ficasse tão preocupado logo no segundo dia que eu morara ali. -... À noite eu converso com ele.

- Vamos ver o que você tem para usar hoje... – Alice abriu a minha mala e antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela foi colocando minhas roupas para fora. – Nossa, você é bem... Básica! – Ela sorriu, suspirando.

- Alice, eu não ligo para moda. – Ela me olhou atônita. – Sei que é um sacrilégio dizer algo assim na frente de uma estilista tão conceituada quanto você, mas a verdade é que eu nunca me importei com isso. – Disse sinceramente.

- Primeiro, eu não sou tão conceituada assim... – Ela revirou os olhos. – E segundo, como uma Cullen, você freqüentará jantares e grandes eventos, então precisamos de boas roupas para você... – Ela olhou para mim e logo se desculpou. – Oh, me desculpe, mas esse é o meu jeito de ser...

- Não ligo... – Sorri, já que eu realmente prezava a sua sinceridade. Talvez, ela fosse a única que não mentia por ali. – Mas eu não me importo, posso usar esse aqui. – Tirei da mala um vestido azul que eu havia usado na minha formatura do colegial.

Alice suspirou, antes de colocar um dedo no queixo e analisar cada parte do vestido.

- Esse vestido é _so last season_. – Ela fez um biquinho. – Eu acho que tenho algo ideal pra você.

Saí do quarto a contragosto, indo até o de Alice. Lá, ela tinha um closet abarrotado de sapatos, bolsas e roupas, das mais diversas grifes, aquelas que Angie fazia questão de falar quando comprava algo referente.

- Vamos ver o que fica bom em você... – Ela me analisou da cabeça aos pés. – Não é o ideal, mas hoje é uma medida emergencial. Farei de você uma _it girl_!

E antes que eu pudesse contestar, ela começou a jogar vários vestidos em minha direção, citando suas marcas e seus tecidos.

Experimentei uns cincos, enquanto Alice somente rodava o dedo, pedindo que eu me virasse. Eu me virava e ela só falava:

- O próximo!

Fui experimentando mais até que ela pediu que eu esperasse. Fiquei ansiosa porque eu nunca tinha usado algo que fosse tão caro. Quer dizer, pela marca e pelo tecido parecia ser.

Era um vestido com uma segunda pele por cima. Algo que nunca imaginei que combinaria, mas devo dizer que ficou muito bom em mim.

Um Alexander Wang nos pés, pelas palavras de Alice.

Uma manicure solicitada por ela veio até Rose Hill fazer as minhas unhas. Embora Alice quisesse, eu não as pintei de vermelho.

- Você ficaria linda! – Alice estava olhando os esmaltes. – Você é tão branquinha!

Fiz as unhas e logo em seguida, Alice obrigou-me a ficar quieta por algum tempo, ajeitando o meu cabelo.

Ela realçou meus longos cabelos com babyliss, e quando mencionou que seria bom cortá-los, eu estremeci na cadeira. Eu não gostava muito de mudanças e meu cabelo era como um escudo para mim, eu poderia me proteger nele.

Uma maquiagem suave, como eu pedi. E pronto, eu estava arrumada.

- Posso dizer que fiz um ótimo trabalho! – Alice virou-me para o espelho. – Pelo tempo que tive...

Eu estava extremamente bonita. Eu sabia que eu não era uma garota de se jogar fora, mas não sabia como realçar o que eu gostava em mim. Agora estava tudo perfeito: a maquiagem e o cabelo... As unhas estavam feitas! Quanto tempo eu não fazia isso? Eu nem me lembrava mais.

Na biblioteca, eles não exigiam muita coisa, só cabelo solto, maquiagem e uma roupa que valesse a pena. De resto, eles não eram exigentes.

- Obrigada Alice. – Eu a agradeci verbalmente, ainda envergonhada para abraçá-la. – Você está no caminho certo.

- Que isso! – Ela segurou os meus ombros. – Como eu sempre digo, a modelo ajuda muito!

[...]

Eu estava muito ansiosa esperando pela tal recepção. Algo me dizia que não seria nada simples, como Alice dissera. Pelo contrário, seria um evento ao estilo Cullen, como ela afirmara. Então, eu não deveria ficar espantada com qualquer coisa.

- Bella? – Eu já havia colocado a roupa. – O vestido ficou perfeito... Eu sabia!

O vestido abraçou meu corpo de forma perfeita e embora ele fosse _habillè*_, pelas palavras de Alice, ele era confortável. Eu só estava me preocupando em mostrar mais do que devia.

O salto era ideal e chique.

Alice estava muito elegante, mas nela tudo parecia fluir naturalmente. Até de jeans e camiseta, ela deveria ficar maravilhosa e não como um simples mortal como eu.

Descemos às escadas e fomos em direção ao jardim. Armaram uma grande tenda, iluminando-a com velas. As flores davam um toque especial ao lugar, enquanto as poucas pessoas que chegavam sentavam-se nos sofás rústicos que se mantinham ali.

Alice foi me apresentando às suas poucas amigas do mundo da moda que viviam em Chicago; outras, eram da época de escola.

Alguns amigos de Emmett e Rosalie, outros de Mike, mas nenhum se apresentava como amigo de Edward.

Começou a tocar uma música e Alice puxou-me para dançar. Dançar era uma das poucas coisas que me relaxava, eu agradecia a Renee por insistir nas aulas de balé.

Continuei dançando, tentando deixar de pensar nos meus problemas, enquanto a música adentrava o meu corpo. Eu queria ser levada dali.

- Vou pegar algo para bebermos, já volto! – Alice disse em meu ouvido.

**Música: Far From Love (Missquerada)**

Continuei dançando, sentindo meus músculos relaxarem. Talvez fosse até possível fazer isso essa noite. A festa estava linda e a música maravilhosa. Não teria como eu me estressar, teria?

Eu queria continuar na minha própria bolha e não lidar com a merda que me esperava no mundo real. Eu queria voltar a ser a Bella de Forks, a Bella que mergulhava em La Push e assistia filmes em Portland. Que gostava de passar as noites em volta da fogueira, ouvindo antigas história quileutes.

Que era feliz. No modo simples, mas era. Sem grandes ostentações, sem grandes problemas para lidar. Vivendo um dia após o outro.

Eu sentia muita falta de Charlie. O que ele falaria numa hora dessas? Eu queria seu consolo, seu ombro amigo.

Eu nunca me senti tão sozinha em toda a minha vida. Numa casa cheia de pessoas, sentir-se sozinha era estranho. Mas eu me sentia e acho que ele se sintam também.

Eu queria tantas coisas, mas ao mesmo tempo, nada queria. Queria saber de tudo, mas queria alienar-me. Queria me envolver e me manter indiferente.

Era tudo tão contraditório... Tão indistinto. Essa noite era a única certeza que eu tinha.

Certeza que iria me divertir. Relaxar. Aproveitar algo de bom que essa vida fosse capaz de me proporcionar.

Porque eu estava pagando um preço alto por ela.

Permaneci na pequena pista de dança improvisada, quando senti mãos fortes agarrarem minha cintura. Eu estava quase entrando em transe pela música, mas ainda poderia sentir alguém me segurando. E eu desejava intimamente que fosse Edward.

Eu pediria desculpas se fosse preciso. Eu diria que não tive a intenção de afrontá-lo ou magoá-lo, que Rosalie aprontou comigo. E que eu sentia muito pelo o que havia acontecido no seu passado.

Eu só não poderia suportar seu olhar de raiva e mágoa. Seu desprezo. Ambos convivendo na mesma casa e sendo tão distantes. Não, eu não queria isso.

Eu queria conhecê-lo melhor. Ouvi-lo e até quem sabe, ajudá-lo.

Eu queria ser sua amiga.

Quando eu me virei e abri os olhos, eu vi Edward me olhando do outro lado, enquanto Alice sorria pra mim. Logo em seguida, ela cochichou algo em seu ouvido e ele me olhou tristemente.

Nessa hora a música parou de tocar. Pelo menos pra mim.

**Música: Só pro meu prazer (Gabriel Guerra)**

Voltei a olhar para o lugar onde Edward estava. Sua mão estava rígida atrás do pescoço, como se estivera perdido em pensamentos.

Eu me desconectei da música, de tudo. Se antes eu estava sentindo algum sinal de relaxamento, isso se fora no momento em que vi aqueles olhos verdes.

Eles me intrigavam, me angustiavam... Trazia à tona tudo o que eu queria esquecer e fingir que não existia.

O medo, a culpa, a angústia... Tudo vinha como uma avalanche, sem piedade, transtornando e deixando tudo ainda mais confuso.

Por que ele? Justo ele? Entre tantos homens em Chicago, por que justamente Edward? Eu me sentia ainda mais perturbada pela forma que ele me olhava, como se quisesse ver a minha alma, ouvir os meus pensamentos.

Por que eu ainda poderia tê-lo perto de mim se quisesse? Por que era só fechar os olhos para sentir a sua respiração em meu pescoço e diminuir a distância entre nós?

Algo muito forte me levava a ele. E lá eu estava, parada, enquanto nos olhávamos.

Eu via a movimentação das pessoas, mas era tudo muito indefinido, como se nós dois fossemos os únicos a importar.

O que eu iria fazer? Por que eu ficava tão abalada, por quê? Por que eu ainda sonhava com ele mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu, por que o coração não acompanhava o que o cérebro já sabia?

Que ele era meu irmão. E isso era impossível.

Por que o coração idiota ainda agia estranhamente, batendo descompassadamente no peito só por ele me olhar daquele modo?

Como se eu fosse única, especial...

A única garota do mundo...

E era assim que eu estava começando a me sentir.

E ele era o único responsável. Só pelo olhar.

Um simples olhar.

Era demais pra mim. Eu precisava sair dali. Eu queria fugir.

Se Edward estava do outro lado, quem estava me segurando então?

- Bella... – Samuel virou meu corpo para que eu pudesse olhá-lo. - ... Senti tanto a sua falta!

E sem esperar pela minha reação, ele beijou-me, segurando firmemente em minha cintura, impedindo-me de sair.

E a noite estava apenas começando.

.

.

.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

><p><em>* Habillè: Literalmente vestido. Pode ser também vestido de festa curto.<em>

**_Respondendo algumas leitoras:_**

**_Ellen: _**_A fic começa a esquentar agora mesmo! Vamos nos preparar psicologicamente..._

**_Gabisousaa: _**_Obrigada pelo parabéns, flor! Eu também tô super ansiosa com a situação deles!_

**_E aí? Gostaram? Não me xinguem porque parei numa parte tensa, tá? *risada Paola Bracho*_**

**_Obrigada pelas parabenizações. Vocês são umas fofas! *esmaga*_**

**_Pra quem quiser perguntar sobre a fic, pode fazer isso via Twitter e formspring_**

**_w w w . formspring . me (barra)CarollDiva (retire os espaços)_**

**_Não se acanhem! Amo poder conversar com vocês!_**

**_Beijos e façam uma autora feliz. Como? Comentando em MH!_**


	12. Capítulo 8  Só pro meu prazer Parte 2

_Hey! Demorei mas cheguei com um capítulo lindoooo e enorme! *suspira*_

_Mais revelações, mais mistérios... Mais Bella e Edward na mesma casa!_

_Ouçam as músicas propostas! Elas dão um toque especial ao capítulo!_

_Just enjoy! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 8 – Só pro meu prazer<strong>

**Parte II**

_"Não vem agora com essas insinuações_  
><em>Dos seus defeitos ou de algum medo normal<em>  
><em>Será que você, não é nada que eu penso<em>  
><em>Também se não for<em>  
><em>Não me faz mal<em>  
><em>Não me faz mal não..."<em> 

(Só pro meu prazer - Leoni)

_**BELLA POV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seu beijo era urgente... Mas aquele não era o Samuel que eu conhecia. Samuel era doce, calmo, tranqüilo. Seus lábios esfregavam-se ferozmente aos meus, como se quisesse descontar algo. Eu não o reconhecia e estava ficando assustada.

Ele segurava minha cintura com força, enquanto a outra mão prendia a minha cabeça. O que estava havendo? Por que ele estava agindo daquele jeito?

- Samuel... – Sussurrei enquanto ele me beijava forçadamente. – Pare!

Eu o empurrei com toda a força que tinha.

Ele cambaleou para trás e olhou para mim sobressaltado.

- Bella... Me desculpa! – Eu sentia a raiva em meus olhos. – Eu não queria fazer isso, mas...

- Mas fez! – Eu esbravejei. – O que houve com você?

- Eu, eu não sei... – Eu o continuei encarando, enquanto ele passava a mão nervosamente pelo rosto. -... Eu não queria que tivesse acontecido assim... – Ele murmurou.

Eu continuei bufando, até que minha respiração aos poucos voltou ao normal. De repente, senti pena dele. Ele estava tão vulnerável na minha frente, tão desconcertado... Ele não sabia o que falar e nem o que fazer com as mãos que passeavam constantemente pelo rosto.

- Bella, diga alguma coisa... Por favor. – Ele tentou pegar a minha mão, mas eu a tirei. – Me desculpe.

- Samuel, com licença. – Passei por ele, indo em direção contrária a casa.

Eu precisava de um pouco de ar.

Mesmo ouvindo Samuel me chamar, eu continuei andando. Mas antes olhei para trás para ver se Edward tinha visto. Claro que ele tinha visto. E não estava mais lá.

O que deu nele para me beijar daquele jeito? O beijo que iria acontecer na sua casa se a enfermeira não tivesse interrompido seria natural, doce. Eu até tinha uma curiosidade para saber como seria, porque algo em Samuel me atraía, de verdade.

Ou eu preferia acreditar que era assim. Porque eu precisava acreditar que poderia ter algo com ele. Com ele, seria tudo mais fácil, mais simples, como a vida deveria ser.

Seria fácil como respirar.

Andei pelas árvores até que cheguei perto de um jardim de rosas. Elas não estavam muito bem cuidadas, mas ainda sim mantinham a perfeição e o perfume de uma flor. Sentei-me num banco ali perto, deixando que a fragrância entrasse em meus pulmões, acalmando-me.

Eu ainda estava atordoada pelo o que Samuel fizera... E Edward? Onde ele estaria? Só em pensar que ele poderia ter visto, o que eu tinha quase certeza, dava-me uma sensação esquisita... Eu estava me sentindo constrangida, envergonhada e não sabia dizer o motivo. E eu ainda me sentia culpada por ele ter visto, como se eu tivesse sido a causadora de tudo.

Eu queria ficar um pouco sozinha e quieta, para arrumar os pensamentos.

O que tinha acontecido com esses homens? Um resolve me humilhar na frente de todos e o outro, por um motivo que desconheço, resolveu agir passivamente... Eu não queria que eles acabassem com a minha noite. Eles não tinham esse direito. Nenhum deles era o dono da minha vida ou do meu destino.

Uma brisa suave passou por mim e eu fechei os olhos instantaneamente. Veio ao meu olfato um perfume que eu reconhecia... Forte, mas ao mesmo tempo convidativo.

- Eu sabia que estavam juntos. – Senti sua aproximação. – Vocês dois são patéticos tentando aplicar um golpe em minha família.

Levantei-me depressa e com isso, bateu-me uma tontura rápida. Segurei-me na árvore e inspirei para que pudesse respondê-lo sem hesitar.

Seus olhos fitavam ferozmente os meus. Ele não precisava dizer mais nada, seus olhos diziam tudo. Era extremamente perturbador ficar em sua presença. Com ele, eu nunca sabia o que fazer ou o que falar. Eu não conseguia ser eu mesma.

Eu não conseguia conduzir adequadamente a situação... E era difícil admitir isso para mim mesma.

Eu me odiava por isso. Quando eu não queria ser vulnerável, eu era. Quando eu não queria demonstrar medo, eu demonstrava.

Esse descontrole emocional me dava medo. Eu me abalava moralmente e afetivamente ao lado dele; eu sentia uma perturbação, mesmo que passageira, quando ele se dirigia a mim. Ele me incomodava, afetando o meu estado de espírito.

Paz? Era a última coisa que eu sentia ao seu lado.

- Pois eu digo que se enganou novamente. – Olhei para os seus olhos verdes que encaravam os meus. – Você está errado. Eu e Samuel não temos nada.

- Não tem? – Ele riu debochadamente, as mãos segurando um copo. – Não foi isso o que eu vi. Você estava se esfregando nele. Estavam comemorando o sucesso do plano de vocês?

- O seu problema é julgar precipitadamente as pessoas... – Me aproximei e cruzei os braços. – Você não sabe confiar. E para seu governo eu estava só dançando. Ou você vai mentir dizendo que não me viu, que não estava me observando?

Vi seu corpo estremecer e, apesar da pouca luz que iluminava o ambiente, o seu rosto estava impassível.

Mas algo me dizia que eu tinha tocado num ponto chave.

Eu estava brincando com fogo. Talvez fosse bom eu me queimar.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim. – Ele murmurou antes de levar o copo à boca. – E eu sei tudo sobre você. Sei que é uma golpista barata.

Aquelas palavras vieram como avalanche e me nocautearam. Eu tinha vontade de sair dali e nunca mais olhar em sua cara. Ou melhor, afirmar realmente que eu e Samuel estávamos juntos e que não era da sua conta. Mas algo me impedia de sair.

Algo me pedia para explicar, ficar mesmo que ele me machucasse com as palavras.

Eu definitivamente era anormal, tinha prazer em torturar-me, porque eu sabia que tampouco faria Edward mudar de idéia. E ele iria me magoar e me ferir impiedosamente. Ele era desprovido de compaixão e eu sabia disso.

Mas mesmo assim algo me forçava a ficar.

- Eu não sou golpista. – Afirmei com os olhos fechados. – E eu vou provar quando o exame de DNA for feito.

- Se eu fosse você, não perderia seu tempo. E sabe por quê? – Ele se aproximou mais – Porque será muito pior quando a verdade for revelada, acredite em mim. – Seus olhos verdes me atravessaram e os cantos da sua boca se ergueram.

- Chega, Edward. – Eu estava ficando impaciente. Por que eu não terminava logo com isso? – Eu não quero saber o que você pensa ou deixa de pensar. E não precisa se preocupar, eu sei cuidar de mim.

- Isso você já provou. – Ele apontou o copo para a direção da festa. - E Samuel também sabe fazer isso por você, aquele canalha.

- Samuel não é nada meu! Somos só amigos! – Expliquei sentindo-me mais confusa pela contradição de sentimentos. – Mas com certeza você não sabe o que é isso, sabe?

- Não, não sei. E sinto-me bem por ser assim. - Ele bebeu o resto do liquido. - Eu não vou ficar aqui discutindo esse assunto inútil com você. Boa festa. Essa palhaçada acabou agora pra mim.

Quem ele pensava que era para me acusar e me dar às costas?

Eu precisava falar a verdade sobre o vestido, mesmo que ele não me escutasse. Eu não queria me envolver em mais uma mentira.

Era importante pra mim que ele acreditasse, mesmo eu deixando transparecer que pouco me importava.

Edward saiu e quando estava a alguns passos distantes de mim, eu o chamei.

Ele parou e suspirou, talvez se sentindo cansado.

- Edward? – Chamei novamente. – De quem era aquele vestido?

Ele virou-se confuso para mim e voltou para o lugar onde estava.

- O que você disse? – Ele perguntou. – Eu já disse que isso não é da sua conta.

- Perguntei de quem era aquele vestido que usei ontem à noite. – Passei a mão no cabelo nervosa. – Rosalie me convenceu a usar ele.

- Bella, não minta... – Ele falou seriamente. – Eu não pedirei desculpas a você.

- Eu não quero que peça. – Menti. – Só quero que saiba a verdade e me diga o que aconteceu.

- O que Rosalie fez? – Ele se aproximou lentamente.

- Ela disse que eu poderia pegar a roupa que quisesse, que era para hóspedes. – Tentei controlar o nervosismo. – Me convenceu a entrar enquanto me garantia que iria procurar por Alice para me ajudar.

- Aquela vagabunda... – Edward jogou o copo no chão, fazendo com que ele se espatifasse. – Quem ela pensa que é?

Edward saiu furioso em direção a casa e eu corri para segui-lo. Eu não queria que ele arrumasse alguma confusão com Rosalie, eu mesma queria acertar-me com ela.

Saí correndo precariamente, já que o salto pouco permitia. Ouvi alguns gritos vindos do andar de cima e subi as escadas.

Edward e Rosalie estavam no corredor que dava acesso aos quartos.

- O que você disse a ela, sua vadia? – Edward estava esbravejando. – Eu já disse para ficar longe de mim!

- Eu não disse nada, Edward, eu juro! – Quando seus olhos fitaram os meus, ela só faltou explodir. – O que ela disse? Você prefere acreditar nela?

- Eu prefiro não acreditar em ninguém. – Ele disse seriamente. – Só quero saber o que aconteceu!

- Eu já disse! – Rosalie começou a chorar. – Ela entrou porque quis! Porque quer ser como nós!

Edward alternava o olhar entre eu e Rosalie. Ele não sabia em quem acreditar. Na verdade, desconfiava de nós duas.

- Eu já disse que ninguém entra na porra desse quarto! – Edward gritou fazendo com que Rosalie chorasse mais. – Ninguém tem permissão para entrar!

- Edward, acredite em mim... – A loura vagabunda juntou as mãos em sinal de rendição. -... Eu sou sua cunhada, já ela, é uma estranha!

- Eu não preciso ouvir mais nada. – Falei, virando-me para sair. – Acredite em quem você quiser.

Eu não teria estômago para ouvir as súplicas de Rosalie e ver suas lágrimas falsas.

Se Edward preferia acreditar nela, que fizesse bom aproveito.

Eu estava cansada demais para discutir. E a festa ainda estava longe de acabar.

Desci as escadas quando senti uma mão segurando em meu braço.

- Bella, espere! – Edward apertou mais os dedos em volta do meu braço.

- Você não precisa acreditar em mim, Edward! – Falei olhando em seus olhos. Queria que ele sentisse a sinceridade de minhas palavras.

- Vamos conversar. – Eu continuei parada. – Agora.

Permaneci sem me mover e ele bufou impaciente.

- Você vem comigo ou terei que levá-la a força? – Mantive minha postura. – Porra, você vem ou não?

E antes que eu pudesse argumentar, ele me puxou e mesmo que eu não andasse, eu percebi que ele me carregaria se fosse preciso.

Levou-me até um quarto, onde trancou a porta.

Só por aquele simples gesto senti um arrepio na nuca e a temperatura do quarto cair.

Em qualquer situação, eu iria até a porta e a destrancaria. Mas eu me negava a mostrar para Edward que ele me intimidava ou me assustava. Eu não recuaria.

- Por que Samuel beijou você? – Ele perguntou, as mãos passando nervosamente pelo cabelo. – O que vocês dois têm?

- Eu não sei! – Diante do seu olhar de descrença, continuei – E nós não estamos juntos!

- Porra que não estão! – Ele bateu na parede com tanta força que pensei que tivesse se machucado. – Chega, eu não agüento mais mentiras!

- E eu não agüento mais falar sobre o mesmo assunto com você! – Eu estava cansada, aquela conversa não chegaria a lugar algum. – E se eu tivesse, hein? Você não teria nada a ver com isso!

Edward atravessou o quarto em segundos e agarrou o meu braço, fazendo com que eu olhasse pra ele. Sua mão estava quente e minha pele aceitou o toque de imediato, apesar de provocar reações involuntárias em mim.

- Eu tenho tudo a ver com isso. – Ele murmurou.

Ele continuou segurando o meu braço por segundos ou minutos, eu não sabia. Só sabia que o tempo havia parado pra mim e eu não sabia como reagir ou o que falar. Comecei a sentir um calor por imaginar ficar no quarto com Edward durante toda a festa. Quis me bater por isso.

Meu cérebro não conseguia produzir um único pensamento lógico. Edward avançava sobre mim, enquanto seus dedos ainda pressionavam a minha pele.

Uma sensação de formigamento tomou conta do meu corpo e eu precisei inspirar profundamente algumas vezes antes que cedesse e mostrasse como estava abalada com aquele simples toque.

Eu sentia tanta raiva dele por desconfiar de mim... O que ele achava? Que Samuel era o meu cúmplice e que juntos, tínhamos planejado um golpe à família? Que Samuel mentiu e que sabia da minha existência há muito tempo? Ou que ele me auxiliaria de alguma forma?

Eu não sabia o que Edward estava pensando e eu provavelmente pouco saberia.

Aquele homem era imprevisível demais para mim.

E depois de uma briga, agora estávamos os dois, a centímetros de distância nos olhando com insistência, cada um afrontando o outro. Nenhum dos dois iria ceder.

Era uma disputa de força, cada um tentando descobrir o que o outro realmente pensava ou sentia.

Quando eu achei que ele faria ou falaria algo, ele se rendeu. Soltou-me e indicou a saída. Eu ainda estava assustada pela sua reação, então só movi meus pés em direção a porta e saí

O que tinha acabado de acontecer?

Desci as escadas correndo e cruzei com Alice.

- Bella! – Alice viu o meu semblante. – O que houve? Você está pálida.

- Não houve nada. – Olhei para as escadas para ver se Edward havia me seguido. – Só preciso comer algo.

- Vamos, tenho que apresentar algumas pessoas a você... – Alice ainda desconfiava que algo havia acontecido.

Voltei para festa e vi Samuel sentando num canto. Eu não queria falar com ele, talvez devesse esperar um pouco mais.

E foi o que fiz.

Comi algumas coisas do buffet maravilhoso que Alice havia encomendado e bebi alguns coquetéis. A imagem de Edward me segurando, seus olhos fitando os meus e suas acusações me incentivaram a beber mais e mais. Quando percebi já tinha bebido além do que estava acostumada.

Eu queria apagar algumas imagens da minha cabeça. Edward perto de mim. Samuel me beijando à força. Rosalie jurando que era inocente.

Acusações.

Ameaças.

Aflição por não saber o que me aguardava.

Dúvidas.

Medo do desconhecido.

De repente uma vontade surpreendente me atingiu e eu quis aproveitar a festa.

A minha festa.

Dançar até cair suficientemente cansada para dormir por horas e horas. Beber e calar as vozes que gritavam em minha cabeça, dizendo o que eu deveria fazer ou falar.

Elas não sabiam de porra nenhuma.

Eu poderia anestesiar-me, se quisesse. A aflição que eu sentia por não sabe o que fazer, Edward me culpando, a sua insistente desconfiança, suas palavras duras poderiam sumir de uma hora para outra. E eu desejava ardentemente que isso acontecesse.

Fui para a pequena pista de dança improvisada e comecei a dançar com Alice. Alguns amigos de Emmett se aproximaram e eu continuei dançando. Eu queria que Edward e Samuel fossem para o quinto dos infernos.

Eu estava pouco me lixando para os dois.

Eles estavam conversando do outro lado, enquanto eu os observava de soslaio. O que eles estariam falando? Agora tinham se tornado ótimos amigos?

Hipócritas.

Tomei mais alguns coquetéis, sentindo minha cabeça pesada o bastante para não pensar em alguma merda. Eu só queria um pouco de paz, era difícil? Eu queria aproveitar a noite maravilhosa que Alice tinha preparado para mim.

Bebi mais e ouvi Samuel pedindo para que eu parasse. Quem era ele para me pedir algo?

O direito dele havia sido suspenso pela sua atitude idiota.

- Bella... – Alice estava ao meu lado. – Vai com calma, você está se sentindo bem?

- Alice, deixa Isabella. – Mike apareceu ao meu lado com um drink. – Bella, trouxe esse especialmente pra você.

- Oh, Mike obrigada. – Peguei a taça que estava em sua mão. Era convidativa.

Bebi e gostei da bebida que queimava a minha garganta de forma deliciosa.

As batidas da música começaram a ficar mais frenéticas e eu estava deixando o som me guiar. Mike, eu e Alice começamos a dançar, enquanto as outras pessoas nos acompanhavam. Agora eu não via Edward e nem Samuel.

Mike fez questão de me servir e eu agradeci por não precisar sair para pegar alguma coisa. Eu não queria cruzar com mais ninguém naquela festa.

- Bella... – Samuel estava me puxando pelo braço. – Preciso falar com você.

- Hoje não, por favor. – Pedi. Eu estava cansada. – Eu só quero aproveitar a noite.

- Bella, mas... – Samuel continuou insistindo, puxando-me pelo pulso.

- Você não ouviu a gatinha pedindo para deixá-la? – Vi um dos amigos de Emmett parado perto da gente.

Samuel me fitou com os olhos suplicantes. Mas eu não iria com ele. Não mesmo.

Eu queria alienar-me de tudo, só por esta noite.

- Obrigada. – Peguei a mão do tal amigo de Emmett. – Samuel, depois a gente conversa. Vai aproveitar a festa.

Voltei para onde Emmett, Alice e Mike estavam com os outros convidados. Emmett estava estranho, mas eu preferi não falar nada, algo nele me assustava. Já Mike e Alice estavam aproveitando tanto quanto eu.

Um pouco de diversão não faria mal a ninguém.

E era isso que eu queria. Queria mais. Muito mais.

**Música: Justify my love - Madonna**

Começou a tocar uma música da Madonna e isso me fez lembrar Seattle. E o meu último emprego. As garotas que trabalhavam na biblioteca faziam uma festa quando alguma música dela tocava.

Eu ainda lembrava como se dançava. Coloquei as minhas mãos rentes ao corpo, descendo-as sensualmente até os meus quadris e voltando, indo em direção ao meu cabelo. Levantei-o e fiz um coque despretensioso.

Meus lábios estavam secos e eu queria beber mais. Levei minhas mãos à cabeça, ondulando o corpo. Eu ainda sabia dançar sensualmente.

Ouvi alguns assobios, mas só me permiti sorrir. Era bom saber que eu era desejada, que eu era admirada. Edward constantemente queria me fazer lembrar que eu era ninguém, que eu era uma farsa.

Mas eu não era. E estava dançando no jardim da casa dele, embaixo do seu nariz, aproveitando do seu dinheiro.

Fechei os olhos sentindo a energia da música. A temperatura do lugar pareceu aumentar e eu estava ficando cada vez mais suada. Estava realmente abafado e o álcool que eu bebi já estava fazendo efeito, deixando meu corpo em chamas.

Quando olhei para o lado, Edward estava em pé, me fitando. Ele segurava firmemente um copo... Parecia ser uísque.

Levantei o rosto pra ele, encarando-o. Eu queria que ele visse que, apesar da sua tentativa de estragar a minha noite, ela tinha sido em vão. Que eu poderia participar de eventos da ilustríssima família Cullen sem ser uma caipira de Forks. Que ele não conseguiria me perturbar, sendo um anti-social como ele.

Se ele queria se isolar, ótimo. Se ele achava que não precisava de ninguém, ótimo também. Mas eu queria aproveitar a minha vida, queria curtir alguns momentos de insanidade, agir como uma garota de vinte anos, algo que eu havia esquecido.

Era tanta merda que eu já tinha passado que eu às vezes me esquecia como era ter uma perspectiva de um futuro bom, esperança em algo provável.

Esperança de realização de um futuro próximo, bem próximo.

Um amigo de Emmett veio dançar comigo, então desci meu corpo na frente dele. Ele me encarou com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto Alice gritava palavras de incentivo. Ela estava tão bêbada quanto eu.

- Bellinha... – Alice veio ao meu lado. – O gato está olhando pra você...

Continuei dançando no ritmo envolvente da música. Edward ainda me olhava e parecia muito perturbado. Mas eu estava pouco me importando com o seu comportamento.

Mike trouxe mais uma taça pra mim e eu agradeci sua gentileza. Antes que eu pudesse entornar o líquido em minha garganta que já ansiava por mais, eu vi uma mão tirando o copo de mim.

-Edward! – Gritei, mas era tarde demais. – O que você está fazendo? – Empurrei o seu braço, não forte o suficiente para que ele largasse o copo.

- Edward, pare com isso. – Alice estava ao seu lado. – Eu não quero confusão por hoje, entendeu?

Ele ignorou o pedido da irmã e despejou o líquido todo que estava no copo no chão.

Eu olhava incrédula pra ele. Sinceramente, estava passando dos limites.

Não bastava confundir a minha cabeça, queria arruinar a minha vida? Acabar com os meus poucos bons momentos? Ele era um egoísta estúpido, assim como o pai dele.

- Você vem comigo... – Ele pegou o meu pulso e saiu me puxando. – Não está em condições de permanecer nessa festa.

- A porra que não estou! – Gritei, fazendo com que todos olhassem para mim. – Essa festa é minha e eu aproveito do jeito que eu quiser.

- Mas não estando bêbada e agindo como uma vadia! – Edward esbravejou e eu senti minhas bochechas corarem.

- Não! – Eu gritei mais uma vez. – Eu fico!

- Bella... – Vi suas narinas inflarem e ele passou a mão no rosto, atordoado. -... Se você não vier por bem, virá por mal.

- Estou pagando pra ver. – Provoquei.

Como se a mãe Natureza quisesse ajudar em minha decisão, o céu nublou ainda mais e uma chuva densa caiu, molhando todos os convidados e fazendo com que fossem para dentro da casa.

Eu saí correndo para me abrigar da chuva e para ficar longe de Edward. Eu estava ainda mais angustiada pela sua reação. O que ele pensava que era? Meu dono?

Ele não era nada, não era ninguém. Só era uma pessoa que atrapalhou a minha vida.

Saí andando pelo jardim, até que senti suas mãos me puxando. Então, nós paramos embaixo de uma árvore. Parecia que a tempestade não daria uma trégua tão cedo.

- Saí de perto de mim... Por favor! – Pedi enquanto socava o peito dele com toda a força que eu tinha.

A minha visão estava embaçada, pela chuva que me molhava e pelo álcool que tomava conta do meu corpo. O meu corpo estava estafado porque o meu equilíbrio emocional já tinha se esgotado há muito tempo, talvez desde antes de entrar nessa casa.

- Eu estou tão cansada... – Cedi inutilmente, sabendo que assinara meu atestado de vulnerabilidade. -... Por favor, só me deixe aqui.

Continuei batendo em seu peito, eu queria causar a dor que ele me fazia sentir. Eu queria que ele sentisse algo, qualquer merda, já que ele parecia ser imune a isso.

Edward segurou as minhas mãos em seu peito. Passou as mãos para os meus punhos, onde me segurava.

Abri a boca para protestar, mas não consegui.

Puxou-me para mais perto e só parou quando eu estava encostando-me nele.

- Vamos para algum lugar. – Ele determinou, enquanto eu ainda processava algo pra dizer.

Edward me puxou, então saímos correndo embaixo de uma chuva torrencial. Chegamos à outra ala da casa, onde ele treinava boxe. Eu me lembrava perfeitamente.

Entramos no pequeno salão e a imagem de Edward no ringue invadiu a minha mente.

E todos os sonhos que tive com ele desde que o vi naquela tarde.

- Parece que sua festa acabou. – Ele disse, acendendo todas as luzes. – Pelo menos não foi preciso expulsar ninguém.

- Por que você tem que ser assim? – Cuspi as palavras na cara dele. O álcool estava mexendo com as minhas emoções. – Por que você tem que ser arrogante e frio? Por quê?

- Eu sou assim. – Ele disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. – E eu tenho meus motivos.

- Então fale! – Gritei. Já que era para agir sinceramente, continuei. – Eu só não entendo essa hostilidade... O que eu fiz pra você?

- Você apareceu na minha vida. – Ele respondeu, os olhos cruzando os meus.

- Sim, eu apareci. – Ri debochadamente. – Mas isso não é motivo pra você me tratar tão...

- O que você queria? – Ele se aproximou de mim, fazendo com que meus pés tocassem na parede. – Você queria que eu acreditasse em você? Que eu participasse do seu joguinho?

- Você não entende nada! – Bati o dedo em seu ombro, indicando que a conversa não terminaria fácil. – E não faz questão de entender!

- Você não está em condições de conversar agora. – Ele abaixou o rosto na altura do meu. – Alguém bebeu demais e parece não estar acostumado.

- O que você tem a ver com isso, hein? – Esbravejei, saindo de perto dele. – Você faz questão de manter as pessoas afastadas de você... É prepotente... Não tem o direito nenhum de me dar conselhos.

- Com certeza. – Ele virou-se para me olhar. – Eu deveria deixá-la cair na frente de todos, ser humilhada por Mike e Emmett, ser ridicularizada.

- E desde quando você se importa comigo? – Falei incisivamente. Ele me deixava cada vez mais confusa. – Desde quando eu sou uma preocupação para Edward Cullen?

- Tem razão! – Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. – Você não é ninguém que valha a pena eu me preocupar.

- Mentira! – Bati em seu peito novamente. – Fale, Edward! Por que me tirou de lá?

Eu estava tão confusa... Sentia-me tonta e enjoada. Algo gritava dentro de mim, dizendo que eu precisava fugir, precisava ficar longe dele, mas eu não queria.

Era sujo e errado sentir o que eu estava sentindo... Ele era o meu irmão! MInha mãe nunca mentiria sobre algo tão sério, algo que poderia trazer consequência desastrosas.

Poderia? Não, já estava trazendo, porque eu e Edward estávamos mais uma vez discutindo inutilmente, mas nenhum dos dois cederia. Nós queríamos o sofrimento, queríamos ficar perto um do outro...

Meu Deus, onde estava o resto da minha sanidade?

- Porque eu sou um idiota! – Ele segurou as minhas mãos que estavam encostadas em seu peito.

- Você sempre se esquiva das minhas perguntas! – Acusei-o mais uma vez. – Por que me tirou de lá se eu sou alguém que não vale a pena?

– Porque mesmo sendo um idiota, arrogante e filho da puta, eu me preocupei com você! – Ele bradou, as mãos segurando fortemente as minhas, como se pedisse para encará-lo.

- Você não se preocupa com ninguém... – Ri mais uma vez. – Você não sabe o que é gostar, o que é amar alguém para se preocupar verdadeiramente... Você é desprovido de qualquer sentimento.

Baixei o olhar e vi a regata branca que Edward usava por baixo da blusa molhada e grudada em seu peito. Aquilo me fez lembrar imediatamente dos meus sonhos.

Sacudi a cabeça para afastar a imagem que se formava em minha mente.

- Mike estava embebedando você de propósito para que passasse por um vexame e não quisesse ficar mais... – Ele murmurou. – Eu concordei com a idéia, mas...

- O quê? – Tentei me desvencilhar, mas ele ainda segurava a minha mão. – Como teve coragem de fazer isso? Eu odeio você!

- Não odeia... – Ele foi me empurrando até que o meu corpo encostou-se à parede. – Não tente enganar a si mesma.

- Odeio! – Gritei mais uma vez. – Eu odeio você e a sua família!

- Mentira... – Ele murmurou com a maldita voz sexy. – E vou provar por quê.

- Como? – Perguntei, querendo levar tudo até o final.

- Do meu jeito. – Ele se aproximou ainda mais me confundindo com seu hálito de cigarro e hortelã.

**Música: With arms wide open - Creed**

As mãos dele deslizaram pelo meu pescoço, quentes e confortáveis. Eu fechei os olhos, pois eu estava vendo tudo de forma estranha e não sabia se era o efeito de álcool ou o efeito que Edward exercia sob mim.

Ele apertou suavemente os polegares em minha garganta e jogou minha cabeça para trás.

Eu deveria gritar, fugir, impedir, mas eu não conseguia. Sem nenhuma força física e emocional eu conseguia afastar Edward de mim. Eu só conseguia ouvir a voz da minha mãe contando sobre os Cullen, sobre os dias que passou em Rose Hill.

Da mesma forma que a voz dela veio em minha mente, ela foi embora.

O que eu deveria fazer? Eu queria mais do que tudo que ele me tocasse. Eu sofria por antecipação e duvidava muito que conseguisse manter-me em pé depois do que ele fizesse. Porque eu sabia que ele faria algo.

Eu era uma pecadora. Suja, errada, sem direito a qualquer tipo de perdão. Eu iria pro inferno.

Eu não conseguia raciocinar e muito menos agir. Eu estava sendo fraca e vulnerável.

Finalmente eu baixara a guarda.

Infelizmente.

E eu só pedia a Deus que me perdoasse por isso.

Abri os olhos e lá estava ele. O meu menininho dos olhos tristes, Querendo me dizer algo, sem emitir som nenhum.

O que Edward queria? Por que estava fazendo aquilo comigo?

Ele me beijou e eu correspondi com tanta intensidade que pensei que fossemos nos tornar um só. A boca não acompanhava o cérebro, que me pedia para parar. Eu não conseguia e por fim, culparia o álcool por isso.

Ele largou as minhas mãos e eu as enfiei em seu cabelo, puxando-o para mais perto de mim. Minha boca estava na dele, frenética, desgovernada, faminta. Todas as emoções confusas e desconexas se desmancharam, como se eu necessitasse urgentemente estar com ele, naquela forma louca e compulsiva que estávamos.

Suas mãos saíram da minha nuca e desfizeram o nó em meu cabelo, fazendo com que ele caísse em minhas costas. Logo em seguida elas desceram de forma lenta e deliciosa pelo meu corpo, parando na barra do meu vestido. Levantei os braços e Edward retirou a segunda pele que me cobria, fazendo com que eu ficasse mais próxima ao seu corpo quente e perfeito.

Tirei a camisa de seus ombros, fechando a porta do meu cérebro que insistia em dizer que eu estava cometendo um grande erro, um mal irreparável. Eu parecia estar em um dos meus sonhos. E poderia até estar, já que no momento era difícil separar realidade de fantasia.

Eu ainda estava encurralada entre a parede e seu corpo, lutando contra a camisa que pendia em seus braços. Edward tirou- a e a jogou num canto qualquer, antes de voltar a me beijar. Seus beijos estavam ainda mais urgentes em mim.

Passei a mão nos seus músculos perfeitamente esculpidos e eu só me lembrava do dia em que o vi lutando boxe. E o quanto desejei tocá-lo naquele ringue.

Ele me ergueu e eu envolvi sua cintura com as pernas. Nem nos meus sonhos mais perfeitos eu poderia imaginar que tudo aconteceria de forma tão intensa e forte, capaz de nos marcar para sempre.

Eu estava me desconhecendo... Onde estava a certeza de que tudo era errado? Onde estava a certeza de que eu não poderia me envolver com o meu meio-irmão?

Eu fugi tanto e acabei voltando onde não deveria estar... Não por mero capricho, mas porque era incesto.

Minha cabeça estava zonza e eu não conseguia parar de beijar Edward. Era como se houvesse uma única certeza em minha vida: ele.

Tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais. O meu coração dava cambalhotas dentro do meu peito, doía cada vez que eu respirava com dificuldade.

Eu não queria me ouvir, tinha medo do que eu encontraria. As vozes em minha cabeça brigavam com as batidas do meu coração e a respiração entrecortada de Edward.

Acusações.

Reprimendas.

Sabia que eu iria me machucar ainda mais, mas eu não conseguia me desprender dele. Se fosse mesmo um sonho, esse seria o nosso segredo. Ninguém descobriria.

Seus olhos estavam num tom de verde profundo e suas mãos apertavam ainda mais a pele da minha cintura. Minha resistência já tinha cedido.

Eu queria continuar.

- Bella! – Ouvi a voz de Alice. – Bella, você está aí?

Edward rapidamente me desceu e pegou o meu vestido. Enquanto eu o colocava com dificuldade, ele colocava sua blusa.

Quando terminamos, ele pegou em minha mão.

- Vamos sair daqui. – Ele olhou para a porta. – Tem outra saída.

Edward puxou-me pela mão, mas antes que eu dissesse algo, senti minha cabeça pesar ainda mais. Eu queria conversar com ele sobre o que tinha acontecido, falar sobre o que eu sentia quando estava com ele.

Será que ele se sentia da mesma forma?

Os pés foram ficando cada vez mais pesados e eu parei para descansar.

Mas a escuridão veio e me tragou, antes que eu pudesse dizer algo.

Só ouvia a voz de Edward me chamando.

Mas já era tarde demais.

.

.

.

_**EDWARD POV**_

.

.

.

Eu sabia que Mike tentaria embebedar Bella para que ela fosse a sensação da festa. Para que ela fosse humilhada e ridicularizada pelos amigos de Emmett.

Eu só não sabia que Emmett a drogara.

Eu vi quando ele colocou um pó em sua bebida antes de entregar a Mike. E antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, ela bebeu tudo num gole só.

Embora eu concordasse que algo precisava ser feito, que Bella precisava perceber a gravidade da sua mentira, perceber que sua mãe a enganara com essa história de patrão e empregada, eu não poderia compactuar com essas providências a serem tomadas pelos meus irmãos.

Se eu fizesse isso, eu iria contra os meus princípios.

Passei a festa toda observando cada passo da Bella, vendo se Mike teria mesmo coragem em prosseguir com seu plano. Pois eu sabia que Alice a protegeria de algo, pois estava gostando sinceramente dela. Realmente havia recebido-a de braços abertos.

Mas não foi o suficiente. Porque Bella estavam em meus braços, desmaiada.

- Bella! – Eu a segurei antes que ela caísse no chão. – Bella!

Peguei-a no colo e fui em direção a casa.

Havia um quarto vazio no primeiro andar, eu conseguiria chegar até ele sem levantar suspeitas. Eu precisava deixar Bella segura para saber se ela estava bem.

Eu estava realmente preocupado e nervoso.

Pousei seu corpo em uma pequena cama e verifiquei seu pulso. A pulsação estava lenta e eu precisava que alguém me ajudasse. Mas não queria fazer alarde quanto a isso.

Porque eu sabia que havia repórteres infiltrados entre os convidados. Mike queria fazer sensacionalismo e pôr a culpa em Bella por colocar o nome de nossa família nos tablóides. Ele sabia que isso poderia desestruturá-la e que a sua decisão em sair da casa e de nossas vidas seria tomada em poucos dias.

Eu poderia imaginar seu plano funcionando e Bella pedindo ajuda a quem sempre esteve ao seu lado: Samuel.

Aquele idiota em momento algum a ajudou. Pelo contrário, estava preocupado pelo beijo que havia dado nela e a repercussão de tal fato; se Bella iria voltar a falar com ele ou não.

Patético. Não era homem capaz de assumir seus atos.

Um perfeito covarde idiota que era.

Alice estava muito bêbada e eu não duvidava que também fosse um plano de Mike. Ele viu que Alice preocupou-se sinceramente com Bella e que não deixaria que nada de mau a acontecesse. Então ela foi mais uma a ser descartada.

Ele só não imaginou que eu estaria observando tudo. Cada passo de Bella, cada movimento, cada bebida que ela pegava. Eu observava atentamente, porque eu sabia que Mike jogaria sujo. Tal como nosso pai.

Mas Emmett agiu mais covardemente.

Porque eles pensavam que eu queria o mesmo a ela.

Mas o que realmente eu queria?

Essa era uma pergunta difícil de ser respondida.

E antes que eu pudesse acertar a cara de Emmett com um soco, vi Bella beber tudo que parava em sua mão. E a situação que já estava desastrosa, ficou ainda pior, porque eu sabia que a combinação de drogas e bebidas era altamente perigosa.

Quantos playboyzinhos filhos da puta já julguei nesses casos? Quantos alegaram fazer merda pelo efeito das drogas?

Mas Bella faria uma merda com ela mesma.

Ela seria humilhada e ridicularizada na frente de todos e ninguém iria defendê-la, já que Samuel havia ido embora e Alice não estava em condições pra isso.

E eu me sentia enojado com tudo que estava presenciando. Meus irmãos arquitetando tudo e eu conivente, assistindo, sem fazer nada.

E eu me sentia confuso quanto a vontade de fazê-la parar forçadamente com esse plano idiota e de protegê-la de tudo e de todos... Eu não sabia o que fazer.

Enquanto eu a procurava, eu tentava pensar no que eu faria: se continuava com o plano ou não. Eu poderia deixar Mike agir sem sujar minhas mãos ou me manter alheio a isso. Eu precisava tomar alguma decisão.

Mas foi difícil pensar em algo coerente quando eu a vi. Era como se a música e ela se tornassem um só, seu corpo movimentava-se sensualmente e delicadamente, não era difícil imaginá-la fazendo isso a vida toda. Ela realmente levava jeito.

E eu queria que ela dançasse sempre. Só pra mim.

Era tão menina, ao mesmo tempo em que era tão mulher... Seu corpo deslocava-se magicamente e eu estava envolvido naquela aura que parecia vir até a mim... Era como se o tempo e espaço não existissem. Eu estava sendo facilmente hipnotizado por ela.

Bella estava deslumbrante no vestido que Alice havia lhe dado... Que tipo de homem eu era deixando ser seduzido de forma tão barata? Tive várias mulheres em minha cama, capazes de fazerem as maiores loucuras por mim, mas nenhuma dela conseguiu mexer comigo de forma tão ingênua, tão singela, tão sensual, tão lasciva... Era o doce e o amargo, o quente e o frio... Eu estava confuso e atordoado, eu poderia me bater por isso.

Por mais que eu quisesse desviar o olhar, eu não conseguia. Algo me levava até ela, algo me tragava, me puxava para o seu corpo... Eu sentia meu corpo responder só pela forma que ela se movimentava e eu não conseguia ouvir o que Alice me dizia...

Eu só conseguia vê-la na minha frente.

Só ela e mais ninguém.

Eu estava cada vez mais fodido.

Foi quando eu decidi que as coisas não precisavam ser feitas daquela forma. Porque eu não queria, eu não podia deixar que Bella fosse humilhada publicamente.

Só de imaginá-la chorando novamente algo se quebrava dentro de mim... E eu me sentia um derrotado, fracassado.

Um pária. Um homem que merecesse ser desprezado pelos outros.

Assim que Bella esboçou alguma reação, pedi que ela bebesse água. Eu pouco sabia como agir nesses casos, mas eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

E eu estava lutando para não pensar no _passado_. Eu precisava manter o controle da situação.

Mas eu queria que ela acordasse. Que ela me agredisse, me insultasse, fizesse qualquer merda.

Até que chamei Clark.

Com toda a sua discrição, Clark conseguiu que um médico viesse até Rose Hill. Eu sabia que a merda do sobrenome "Cullen" serviria para algo.

A festa tinha acabado e já passava das cinco da manhã.

Eu só dormiria quando Bella ficasse salva de qualquer perigo.

Ela foi medicada com soro e dentro de algum tempo, voltaria a si. Eu não poderia deixá-la de forma alguma sozinha.

Alice pareceu desistir de nos encontrar, até que Clark disse que ela havia dormido, bêbada demais para sentir a nossa falta. Mike também havia se recolhido. Só Rosalie e Emmett que resolveram prolongar a noite.

Fiquei ao seu lado até que os primeiros raios de Sol invadiram o pequeno quarto. Bella ainda estava com o vestido da festa, apenas descalça.

Passei os dedos pelos seus lábios secos e lembrei-me do que havia acontecido na sala de boxe.

A forma que seus lábios moldaram-se aos meus... Eu deveria parar, mas não queria. Era como se algo tivesse sido libertado dentro de mim e eu não pudesse aprisioná-lo novamente.

Era como se alguém me avisasse que eu ainda estava vivo.

Sua pele macia próxima a minha... Seus dedos em meu cabelo, puxando-me lascivamente como se aquele momento fosse o último e o mais importante de todos. Como se precisássemos há muito tempo um do outro e só naquela hora podemos ter certeza disto.

Eu não acreditava que Bella fosse minha irmã. Não acreditava que o destino seria tão malditamente cruel comigo. Eu nem conseguiria imaginar uma hipótese dessas.

Mas eu havia feito algo muito grave. Aproveitar-me de alguém tão vulnerável... Por isso agradeci mentalmente por Alice ter nos interrompido. Porque eu sinceramente não iria parar. Não teria forças para afastar Bella dos meus braços.

Eu queria mantê-la comigo, protegida. Dizer a ela que não acreditasse nessa estupidez de ser filha de Carlisle Cullen. Consolá-la quando souber a verdade através do exame.

Eu sentia tanta raiva da mãe de Bella. Que mãe, em sã consciência, deixaria a filha enganar-se tão facilmente? Ou pior, iludi-la com um conto de fadas moderno? O patrão que se apaixona pela empregada, tendo uma filha com ela. Essa filha seria herdeira de bilhões e viveria como uma princesa, feliz para sempre.

Não existia algo mais clichê e mais canastrão.

Quanto eu mais tentava esquecer o que havia acontecido, mais flashes atormentavam-me.

Deus, eterno gozador do meu destino, estava me testando novamente.

Bella mexeu-se na cama.

O seu cheiro trazia a reconfortante paz ao mesmo tempo em que fazia meu coração palpitar tão descompassadamente dentro do peito. Era algo tão forte, tão assustador que eu não poderia prever o que veria a seguir. Pela primeira vez eu não estava pensando nas conseqüências, só pensava no agora. Só pensava que precisava salvá-la

De si mesma, de mim e dos meus irmãos.

O que estava acontecendo? Eu sentia raiva por ela me fazer sentir tão vulnerável, tão fraco, tão assombrado, tão atordoado, mas me sentia aliviado por saber que eu ainda vivia... Isso era vida e não a sobrevida que passei por esses anos.

Era como se a esperança sorrisse novamente pra mim, dizendo que finalmente eu poderia ter algo de bom na minha vida, que finalmente eu poderia respirar aliviado.

Eu pensava em tantas coisas e ao mesmo tempo, em nada pensava. Eram pensamentos desconexos, que atrapalhavam qualquer reação covarde que eu poderia ter. Tudo contribuía para que eu finalmente deixasse a parede que havia entre nós ruir, trazendo o que eu achava que sentíamos a tona. Sendo bom ou ruim, nós estávamos vivendo o momento, sem pensar nas conseqüências.

E foi assim que nos beijamos na sala de boxe.

Bella se mexeu mais uma vez na cama e eu zelei pelo seu sono por toda a manhã. Só saí uma vez ao seu lado para pedir a Clark que providenciasse uma bandeja de café da manhã e aspirinas. Eu sabia que ela precisaria disto.

Eu não poderia deixá-la de forma alguma sozinha. O médico havia alertado quanto a importância de se fazer um exame de sangue para saber a droga que ela ingerira.

Mas eu descobriria isso pelos meus métodos

A casa estava silenciosa e eu continuei sentado vendo Bella dormir... A sua aparência estava um pouco melhor e eu esperava que ela acordasse dentro de algumas horas. Eu necessitava ouvir a sua voz para saber se realmente ela estava bem.

Fui para o meu quarto, deixando Clark tomando conta de Bella. Eu não sabia o que meus irmãos poderiam fazer e eu não poderia deixar Bella correndo riscos novamente.

Tomei um banho rapidamente, afastando qualquer sono e cansaço. Coloquei uma roupa e desci para ver se Bella havia acordado.

Mas eu vi quem eu menos queria confrontar naquela manhã.

_Rosalie_.

A vagabunda que mentiu, dizendo que Bella havia tomado um vestido de Tanya.

A vagabunda que eu queria incontrolavelmente expulsar de Rose Hill.

Minha cunhada.

Minha ex- amante.

- Bom dia, Edward... – Ela levantou do sofá. – Posso saber onde passou a noite?

- Não. – Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos. – À propósito, o seu marido não dormiu em casa.É com ele que deve se preocupar.

- Não me importo com ele. – Rosalie riu sarcasticamente. – E você sabe muito bem disso.

Rosalie estava totalmente alcoolizada. Emmett a deixara aqui nesse estado?

Por que eu ainda me surpreendia com esses dois? Eram dois infelizes.

Infelizes que eu queria bem longe de Rose Hill.

- Eu sei que não estou com paciência para joguinhos hoje. – Passei por ela antes que eu fizesse alguma besteira.

- Sua irmãzinha também não dormiu em casa... – Ela jogou os longos cabelos loiros por cima do ombro. -... Será que ela dormiu com Samuel?

- Bella não dormiu com Samuel. – Eu estava ficando puto pelo rumo que a conversa estava tomando. – Não pense que todas as mulheres são putas como você, Rosalie.

- Assim você me ofende, Edward! – Ela colocou a mão teatralmente no peito. – Você não viu a forma como eles se beijaram ontem?

- Ele a beijou porque é um idiota e quer conquistá-la a qualquer custo. – Eu não iria dizer que Samuel havia beijado porque viu que Bella olhava para mim. Ele também estava suspeitando de algo. – E isso não é do meu interesse.

- Não é mesmo? – Ela se aproximou de mim, arrastando suas unhas pelo meu ombro. – Não é isso que eu vi...

Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, Emmett entrou na sala, esbravejando.

Ele estava totalmente alcoolizado. Ou drogado.

- Ora, se não é meu irmão mais velho? - Ele jogou aos mãos pro alto, cambaleando. - A que devo a honra de nos esperar tão cedo?

- O que você deu a Bella ontem? - Aproximei-me, os punhos cerrados. - O que você colocou na bebida dela?

- Ué, Edzinho? - Ele colocou a mão em meu ombro para que pudesse permanecer em pé. - Você sabia que faríamos algo, não sabia?

- A porra que eu sabia! - Gritei, empurrando-o contra a parede. - Eu não sabia que chegariam tão longe... O que você colocou na bebida dela? - Agarrei o colarinho da sua blusa, obrigando-o a olhar para mim.

- Eu não acredito... - Ele começou a gargalhar. - Você é um frouxo! Essa vadiazinha vem à nossa casa, fode com a nossa herança e você ainda está preocupado com ela?Você é um fraco, como dizia nosso pai.

- O que você deu a ela? - Apertei mais, sentindo que faltava muito pouco para matá-lo sufocado. - Fala, seu drogado maldito! Ou eu mato você!

- Um _cristalzinho_*****. - Ele começou a gargalhar ainda mais e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. - Queria ver aquela puta trepando adoidada na festa. Como a mãe dela.

Minha mão foi diretamente em seu queixo, quando senti algum osso estalar. Eu pouco me importava com a dor ou com algum deslocamento, eu só queria fazer com que ele pagasse. Pagasse pelo o que havia feito com Bella.

Emmett caiu no chão, ainda rindo. Continuei desferindo golpes em seu rosto, enquanto o sangue jorrava, deixando minha mão ensaguentada. E eu não sabia se o sangue era meu ou dele.

Eu não sentia nada, eu não estava vendo nada à minha frente.

Ele ainda mantinha-se encostado à parede, enquanto eu ainda segurava a sua blusa. Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali batendo dele, minutos ou segundos; eu só via a imagem de Bella desmaiada à minha frente.

Senti algumas mãos em mim, empurrando-me para longe.

Fui jogado para o outro lado. Deixei que me levassem, porque eu sabia que não pararia de bater em Emmett.

- Emmett! - Ouvi Rosalie gritar, enquanto caia ao lado dele. - Você matou o meu marido!

Rosalie continuou proferindo insultos, mas eu não conseguia ouvir mais nada. Só conseguia ver o sangue que estava em minha mão.

Vi alguns empregados levando Emmett para o andar de cima. Seu rosto ficara completamente desfigurado.

Olhei para as minhas mãos e elas estavam machucadas. O vermelho- sangue contrastava com a minha pele.

Eu me sentia imundo, inútil... Como não pude perceber que fariam algo tão horrível?

E eu quase me deixei levar... Quase deixei Bella desamparada, quase permiti que algo pior acontecesse.

Puxei os fios do meu cabelo, até pegar o primeiro vaso que estava à minha frente e jogá-lo contra parede. Eu queria ser punido, eu merecia.

_"Você é um fraco, vulnerável. Quem se aproxima de você, é amaldiçoado."_

Por que eu permiti que Bella viesse para Rose Hill? O que eu achei? Que nada aconteceria?

Não, eu estava sendo hipócrita. Porque eu mesmo queria que "algo" acontecesse com ela, para que ela aprendesse a lição.

Mas não assim. Não desse jeito, sendo drogada e ficando vulnerável a qualquer pessoa.

Um calafrio percorreu o meu corpo quando pensei o que teria acontecido com Bella se eu não a tivesse tirado da festa... E se outra pessoa tivesse a encontrado?

Eu estava ficando enjoado com as imagens que invadiam a minha mente. Bella sendo estuprada por algum filhinho de papai.

Bella sendo humilhada. Abraçando-se protetoramente.

Bella indo embora.

O que eu fiz?

Eu queria que ela desistisse da história... Mas não assim!

Eu quase fui capaz de matar por ela... Aonde eu chegaria afinal?

- Edward... - Ouvi a voz de Clark. - Bella acordou.

Lavei o rosto e troquei de blusa. Olhei no espelho e respirei fundo. Eu não contaria à Bella. Ela não precisava saber o que tinha acontecido.

Por uns instantes pensei se era o medo dela ir embora que me impedia de contar.

Fui para o quarto e vi Bella sentada na cama, somente com uma blusa cobrindo seu corpo. Era minha blusa do uniforme de basquete que eu jogava na Universidade.

Ela tinha o sobrenome "Cullen" bordado atrás. Bella estava adorável com ela.

Adorável e sexy como o inferno.

E por alguns segundos me fez esquecer a merda de vida que eu tinha.

- Me desculpa, mas era a única coisa que achei nesse quarto... – Ela sorriu tenramente pra mim assim que eu entrei -... Eu vou devolvê-la assim que eu puder e...

- Não se preocupe. – Sentei na beira da cama. – Você está bem?

- Não muito... – Ela sorriu forçadamente e eu imaginei que estivesse com um pouco de dor. -... O que aconteceu?

Eu omiti quase tudo. Contei só o fato que ela havia bebido muito e como eu a achei enquanto ela tentava abrigar-se da chuva.

Os beijos, as carícias ficaram para trás... Somente em minha memória.

E eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada... Só que eu precisava omitir isso dela. Até porque eu sabia os efeitos da metanfetamina.

_Euforia._

_Aumento do apetite sexual._

_Aumento da percepção das sensações e da intensificação das emoções._

Bella estava drogada... E eu fui um canalha por aproveitar-me disso.

Eu não queria que ela se sentisse mal... Eu não queria que ela desse explicações.

Ela não teve culpa de nada. Ela não sabia o que estava fazendo.

E eu não queria me sentir pior do que estava me sentindo.

Já que ela não se lembrava, eu me aproveitaria da situação. Uma voz ecoava na minha cabeça dizendo que era o melhor a fazer. Por mim e por ela.

E se Rosalie descobrisse algo? Poderia fazer a vida de Bella um inferno e eu não queria que ela passasse por alguma coisa que a fizesse sofrer. Ela tinha o direito de ter um pouco de paz, de tentar levar a sua vida.

Samuel já tinha percebido o que nós nem sabíamos definir... Valia a pena? Valia a pena arriscarmos tantas coisas por um momento de tesão, de química? E se Bella não se lembrava, talvez fosse melhor assim. Para todos.

- Oh, eu sinto muito. – Ela estava tomando um suco de laranja com os comprimidos. – Eu sinto por ter exagerado ontem.

- Não sinta, só tenha cuidado da próxima vez. – Eu iria afagar seu braço, mas recuei a mão. – Nem sempre estarei por perto para ajudá-la.

- E por que não me levou pro quarto? – Ela perguntou, enquanto eu levantava-me da cama. – Quer dizer, eu estranhei por ter acordado aqui e...

- Porque eu não estava em condições de levá-la para o seu quarto. – Respondi, logo percebendo a dubiedade da minha reposta. – Eu também exagerei ontem, assim como Alice, Mike e você.

- Parece que todos nós exageramos, certo? – Ela sorriu. Aos poucos a sua cor voltava ao normal. – Mas a festa foi ótima... Alice sabe como organizar festas.

- Ela sabe... – Respondi, percebendo que cada vez que Bella se movia o lençol mostrava mais alguma parte do seu corpo. – Vou deixá-la sozinha para se recuperar. Clark foi buscar algo para você vestir.

- O que houve com as suas mãos? - Ele pegou a minha mão direita e eu senti aquele formigamento. - Como você se machucou?

- Não houve nada. - Puxei a minha mão, levantando-me da cama. - Eu a vejo mais tarde.

Seus olhos fitaram os meus e eu pensei que ela havia se lembrado de algo. De algum beijo, de alguma carícia ou de qualquer coisa. Mas provavelmente era só impressão, já que Bella não recordara de nada.

- Edward. – Ela me chamou assim que eu estava saindo do quarto. – Obrigada. De verdade.

Saí do quarto sem conseguir dizer nada.

Logo após uma discussão, Emmett e Rosalie emudeceram-se; Mike estava em seu quarto, assim como Alice. Cada qual convivendo com a própria ressaca.

Eu estava no meu quarto, pensando nos acontecimentos da noite passada. Será que Mike sabia que Bella estava sendo drogada? Não, Mike não seria capaz de fazer isso.

Algumas vezes fui ao quarto de Bella para saber como ela estava. Eu sempre sorria quando a via com a minha blusa do basquete. Apesar de ficar bastante larga em seu corpo, combinava com ela.

E eu já estava imaginando fodê-la só com a blusa...

Balancei a cabeça, afastando quaisquer pensamentos, antes de Clark entrar no quarto. Bella havia sentido náuseas e tontura, reações adversas a droga, que demoraria até quatro dias para sair completamente do seu organismo.

Ordenei que preparassem algo leve para ela se alimentar, já que Alice estava trancada em seu quarto com enxaqueca. Mike saiu no final da tarde e Emmett e Rosalie ainda estavam trancafiados.

Bella dormiu praticamente o dia todo e eu a visitei, sorrateiramente. Apesar de eu ter assustado a empregada quando saí do seu quarto, eu não conseguiria ficar em meu cômodo sem saber como ela estava. E eu nem tentaria fazer isso.

Bella parecia um anjo dormindo. Eu poderia olhá-la sempre, velando o seu sono. Ela estava segura e eu me sentia em paz por isso. Eu só precisava ficar ao lado dela.

Era como se a culpa aos poucos se dissipasse da minha alma... Culpa por ter deixado acontecer algo, por ter me aproveitado da sua vulnerabilidade.

Culpa... Culpa... Culpa... Tão minha, tão inerente a mim.

Desci às escadas para providenciar pessoalmente o jantar, até que ouvi a campainha tocar.

Era Samuel.

- Samuel. – Eu ainda não tinha esquecido os eventos da noite passada. – O que veio fazer aqui?

- Edward... - Eu abri totalmente a porta, deixando-o passar. - ... Tenho uma surpresa pra você.

- Surpresa? - Franzi o cenho. - Se for algo relacionado ontem à noite, eu...

- Não tem nada a ver com ontem. - Ele me respondeu seriamente. Parecia triste. - Trouxe algo do seu pai.

- Do meu pai? - Eu cruzei os braços sob o peito. - E o testamento?

- Como se trata de um ser vivo, preciso providenciar logo com quem ele ficará. - Samuel voltou à entrada da casa.

- Samuel! - Chamei-o, mas ele continuou andando. - Ele ficará? Que brincadeira é essa?

Quando chegamos ao jardim, havia um cachorro preso em uma coleira. Era um pastor alemão branco.

- Esse cachorro é seu, Edward. - Samuel apontou para o bicho que não parava de rosnar.

- Meu? - Eu passei a mão pelo cabelo atordoado. - Eu odeio animais! Você sabe disso!

- Mas seu pai desconhecia... - Samuel tirou um envelope da pasta de couro. - Leia.

Era um papel branco, com o brasão da família Cullen.

A assinatura, eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

Sentei-me antes de iniciar a leitura.

_"Edward,_

_Eu sinto muito que nós estejamos nos falando por carta. E depois da minha morte._

_Você sempre foi teimoso como a sua mãe. Sempre me garantiu dor de cabeça, como ela._

_Mas eu sei reconhecer quando erro. E eu errei com você. Muito._

_Tem certos erros que são irreparáveis. Sei que tenho as minhas contas a acertar quando chegar ao paraíso._

_Mas quero acertar algumas. Queria acertá-las pessoalmente, mas temo que não será possível._

_Quero que fiquei com Jake. Meu grande amigo. O cachorro que talvez substitua aquele que eu lhe tirei na infância._

_Ele é um pouco genioso, como você. Tenho certeza que se darão bem._

_Bom, não pensei em outra pessoa que pudesse ficar com ele. Não existe outra pessoa que eu confie._

_Posso imaginar o seu semblante... Sempre espirituoso como a mãe._

_Seja feliz._

_Com saudades,_

_Carlisle."_

Eu continuei um tempo sentado, processando tudo que havia lido... Carlisle havia escrito aquilo pra mim? Depois de tantos anos sem nos falarmos?

Não, não era possível. Era alguma brincadeira de péssimo gosto.

Nós éramos diferentes. Sempre nos divergíamos em idéias e princípios. Eu fui o filho que mais sofri com seu autoritarismo.

Ele tirou duas pessoas importantes da minha vida. E isso eu nunca esqueceria.

- Edward... - Samuel aproximou-se lentamente, com o medo da minha reação. - Essa carta foi achada no quarto do seu pai, no "Elizabeth".

- Então ele escreveu...

- No dia da morte dele. - Samuel sentou-se ao meu lado. - Olhe a data da carta.

Realmente batia. Era a data de falecimento de Carlisle Cullen.

Então ele sabia que iria morrer... Como? Desde quando?

Minha cabeça estava perturbada com tantas revelações... Carlisle, Bella...

Aproximei-me do cachorro que ainda rosnava, em posição de ataque.

Fui andando lentamente e me agachei, deixando que a minha mão ficasse perto do seu focinho.

Ele fungou, antes de cheirá-la. Samuel estava paralisado ao meu lado, provavelmente achando que era louco.

Já que o cachorro era meu, ele não devia conhecer-me melhor?

O seu pêlo era branco e apesar de estar um pouco abaixo do peso, era um cachorro formidável.. Imponente e intimidador.

Ele se parecia comigo.

Poderia imaginar meu pai concordando com isso.

- Edward, cuidado... - Eu já sabia quem era. - Esse cachorro pode ser perigoso.

- Bella, você não deveria estar aqui... - Sussurrei, enquanto me aproximava mais do animal.

Como não queria vacilar olhando em seus olhos, permaneci como estava.

De repente, Jake movimentou-se, assustando a todos nós. Mas a única coisa que fez foi lamber a minha mão.

- Muito bom, garoto! - Afaguei-lhe a orelha e ele deitou em seguida. - Muito bom!

Fiquei ali por um tempo, enquanto Samuel deixava-nos a sós. Eu não sabia o que Carlisle queria ao me dar Jake, mas eu sabia que ele o considerava com um dos seus bens mais preciosos.

Visto que o cão o acompanhava em todos os lugares.

Eu estava cada vez mais confuso... Carlisle e Bella eram os culpados por isso.

E eu sabia que cada vez mais estava preso à uma trama que não parecia ter fim.

Para a minha insanidade.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>*<em>Cristalzinho: <em>**__É o nome dado a metanfetamina. Cristal, como o nome diz, é branco ou incolor, como açúcar, que pode ser esmagado para virar pó. Ele pode causar alucinações, fazer com que a pessoa se sinta mais ativa, confiante (às vezes invencível), impulsiva, menos propensa a sentir dor, com alta libido e menos inibições. Além disso, eleva a temperatura do corpo, os batimentos cardíacos a níveis perigosos.__

* * *

><p><em><strong>E aí meninas? Gostaram do capítulo?<strong>_

_**E a pegação Beward? *abana* Edward sendo todo fofo com a Bella? *gama***_

_**Só uma reclamaçãozinha: O número de reviews tá diminuindo... E eu sei que tem gente lendo...poxa! *mimimi***_

_**Não custa deixar um "olá" Eu AMO saber o que vocês estão achando!**_

_**Pra quem quiser saber sobre a fic ou perguntar algo, follow me: CarollDiva**_

_**Beijos beijos beijos**_

_**PS: Espero ver as suas reviews, tá? *pisca***_


	13. Capítulo 9  Destino

_Hey fofas! Que saudades! *abraça*_

_Vamos lá que esse capítulo tá lindo! Espero que gostem!_

_Links das imagens no meu perfil... Ah! Não deixem de ouvir as três músicas perfeitas._

_No mais... Just Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 9<strong>

**Destino**

"_Tudo aquilo que não enfrentamos em vida acaba se tornando o nosso destino."_

_(Carl Jung)_

• Chicago – IL – EUA •

• Domingo •

**_BELLA POV_**

.

.

.

Acordei com a minha cabeça latejando. Eu me sentia cansada, estafada, como se não dormisse há dias. Os sonhos eram tão nítidos, ao mesmo tempo em que era um emaranhado de fatos, sem seqüência lógica Era difícil distinguir realidade de fantasia, pois eu não tinha consciência de que eram sonhos; eu só tinha quando acordava cansada e arfando.

As cores eram brilhantes e reais. Era fácil ver cada traço, cada detalhe na fisionomia de Edward. Sentir seu gosto, sentir sua boca prensando a minha como se fôssemos um só, como se não existisse mais nada no mundo além de nós dois; o fato de sermos irmãos não importava mais, o que importava é que finalmente tínhamos agido como queríamos, como nós mesmos. O resto era o que menos importava.

Finalmente tínhamos nos libertado.

Eu sentia a aspereza de suas mãos em minha carne, segurando-se a mim como se eu fosse a sua única salvação, seu passaporte a um paraíso qualquer. Sua respiração ofegante de encontro ao meu ouvido, deixando-me excitada por imaginar como seria se fôssemos além do que estávamos fazendo.

Sua língua provocativa e quente, deixando um rastro deliciosamente perturbador por cada caminho que traçava. Caminhos pecaminosos, excitantes, caminhos que só Edward conseguiria traçar e me levar ao quase êxtase. Eu estava sendo dele, só dele. O meu corpo seguia o ritmo que suas mãos determinavam, eu estava totalmente vulnerável a ele.

E era nisso que os sonhos se tornavam apavorantes. Porque eu não conseguia me controlar, eu deixava a emoção guiar cada parte do meu corpo, cada gesto, tudo indicava como Edward mexia comigo, como a sua presença fazia o meu corpo reagir.

Por mais que a minha cabeça gritasse para que eu saísse dali e fugisse nada poderia ser feito. Porque era tarde demais, eu já cedera.

As barreiras que eu lutei para levantar haviam sido ruídas como areia; era tudo muito frágil agora que eu deixei que as minhas emoções me guiassem, agora que deixei que seu toque afetasse o meu espírito e me levasse a uma vereda que eu com certeza me arrependeria assim que a razão tomasse conta de mim novamente.

Os sonhos eram perturbadores pela culpa que eu sentia, mas eram libertadores... Eu me sentia livre, meu corpo sentia-se isento de preocupações, de restrições que eu impusera para que eu não pecasse... Nossos sentimentos eram devolutos e eu me sentia plena.

Mas o que realmente aconteceu na noite passada? Alguns flashes iluminavam as minhas lembranças, mas eu não conseguia juntar o quebra-cabeça, dando sentido a ele.

Talvez eu não quisesse juntá-lo para confrontar com a verdade.

Mas eu sentia que algo havia acontecido. Algo fugiu ao meu controle. E isso me assustava, me aterrorizava. Eu que antes reprimia meus desejos e meus sentimentos finalmente deixei que eles falassem por mim?

Eu sentia que algo fora abjugado.

Ver o rosto de Edward, ver seu sorriso quando ele entrou no quarto me davam alguma certeza... Mas de quê? Eu sentia o seu perfume em minha pele e era doloroso tentar juntar as partes, tentar lembrar-me de acontecimentos passados. Então deixei que ele acreditasse que eu não me lembrava de absolutamente nada. Eu não queria perturbá-lo ou talvez eu não quisesse saber de algo que me faria sofrer, que me faria afastar-me ainda mais dele... Eu não poderia suportar distanciar-me por algo pecaminoso que aconteceu. Eu já me restringia de diversas formas, eu não suportaria mais uma.

Meus ouvidos não agüentariam ouvir a verdade, nem o meu coração. A culpa já era inerente a mim e eu sentiria a todo o momento, porque eu não conseguia evitar que meu corpo reagisse de forma indiferente a presença dele... Cada segundo ao seu lado eu travava uma batalha interna e eu estava perdendo, pateticamente.

Então menti.

Seria fácil pra mim, seria fácil pra ele, seria fácil pra todos... Eu não conseguiria enfrentar Alice, eu não conseguiria encarar Samuel e Ângela.

Como eu poderia assumir um sentimento que traria sofrimento a todos?

Como eu poderia assumir algo que eu ainda não compreendia?

Porque eu nunca teria coragem suficiente de assumir o que realmente sentia por Edward. Estava tudo muito confuso ainda, tudo muito indistinto dentro de mim. Pena, raiva, indiferença, tantos sentimentos perpassam por mim quando eu pensava nessa família tão destruída; mas quando eu pensava em Edward a certeza do que eu sentia se dissipava, eu não sabia definir. Talvez fosse raiva, talvez fosse pena. Talvez fosse o tal amor fraternal. Talvez fosse algo maior, que eu ainda não estava pronta para aceitar, tomar para mim.

Eu tinha tanto medo... Medo por nós dois, medo dos dedos acusatórios. Medo dos julgamentos, de decepcionar a quem realmente importava. Talvez fosse o meu maior erro. Eu estava errando por não agir, eu estava errando por medo de errar, estava ignorando tudo o que eu sentia em detrimento ao que eu acreditava, aos meus princípios e aos meus ideais, a tudo o que me guiou até aqui.

Charlie sempre me pediu para que eu seguisse o meu coração. Ele dizia que, com o coração eu não poderia errar, eu estaria sendo feliz, realizando-me completamente. Mas infelizmente esse conselho não poderia ser aplicado neste momento. Porque se eu o seguisse, isso infligiria sofrimento em muitas pessoas, eu não poderia lidar com mais merda, com mais erros, com mais enganos da minha parte.

A minha vida toda eu fui criada acreditando numa farsa que minha mãe criara para nos proteger.

Eu fui gerada a partir de um erro de Renee Swan.

Eu parei em Chicago enganada, achando que seria tudo mais fácil, menos doloroso.

Erros, enganos, falsidade.

Era nisso que minha vida girava agora.

O quarto estava na penumbra e eu ainda podia sentir o cheiro de Edward. Era como se eu pudesse tocá-lo no escuro, de tão forte que eu sentia sua presença ao meu lado. Clark me dissera que Edward cuidou de mim a manhã toda, preocupado, saindo somente para tomar banho.

E eu tentei dizer ao meu coração idiota que não inflasse por isso, mas ele não me ouviu. Aonde eu chegaria desse jeito? Suspirando por algo impossível?

E foi o que eu confirmei quando vi Edward. O meu menininho dos olhos tristes estava preocupado, a tensão era palpável dentro do quarto. Eu quis me jogar em seus braços e agradecer por tudo que ele havia feito por mim, sentir-me mais segura em sua presença, pedir para que ele não me deixasse sozinha. Mas eu me contive. Eu precisava me conter para o nosso próprio bem.

Mas eu não resisti quando encontrei a sua blusa jogada em algum canto do quarto. Assim que eu a vi, Clark me informou que era de Edward e eu pude notar um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios. Quando a coloquei, eu ainda podia sentir seu cheiro nela, mesmo que não fosse intenso como das vezes em que nos encontrávamos, mas ainda sim eu podia sentir. E antes que a razão gritasse para que eu parasse, alertando-me para as armadilhas que eu estava caindo, eu tirei o vestido e coloquei a blusa, afundando-me no seu tecido desgastado.

Eu ainda estava com ela e era possível que eu só a trocasse ao amanhecer. O cheiro me reconfortava e por mais que as lembranças dos meus sonhos fizessem meu peito subir e descer de forma acelerada enquanto eu tentava inutilmente controlar a respiração, eu queria algo familiar em mim. E era isso que Edward estava tornando-se. Cada vez mais. Assustadoramente mais.

Depois que Samuel saiu, sem falar comigo, Edward pediu a Clark que providenciasse comida e água para o cão que havia acabado de chegar.

- Esse cachorro era de Carlisle? – Perguntei, sentindo a necessidade de ouvir a sua voz, já que ele ainda não falara comigo.

- Era. – Edward parou de afagar o cão e levantou-se. – Eu não entendo.

- Não entende o quê? – Aproximei-me, antes que ele me repelisse.

- Não entendo por que Carlisle me deixou o Jake... – Edward pegou a coleira e foi o arrastando lentamente. – Ele sabia que eu não gostava de cães...

- Não gostava? – Franzi o cenho. – Mas você conseguiu amansar esse cão e...

- Quando eu era criança, meu pai matou o meu cachorro. O nome dele era Storm. – Edward parou e me encarou. – Disse que eu deveria treiná-lo para ser guardião da casa e não amá-lo. – Ele olhou para o outro lado. – Desde então não consegui ter nenhum animal de estimação, passei a odiar qualquer contato.

- Eu sinto muito Edward... – Coloquei a mão em seu braço e uma corrente elétrica passou pelos meus dedos. – Eu imagino como deve ter sido doloroso pra você.

- Carlisle era um pai frio. Arrogante. – Edward prendeu Jake no que parecia ser um canil. O cachorro começou a latir, mas logo que Edward olhou para ele, parou. – Eu nunca tive uma conversa de pai e filho com ele. Ele nos humilhava, dizia a todo o momento que éramos inúteis, que só servíamos para acabar com o seu patrimônio.

Eu continuei em silêncio. Talvez se eu falasse algo, Edward poderia trancar-se novamente.

-Assim que voltei do colégio interno, eu fui o único filho enviado a uma escola militar... O único. – Seus olhos voltaram-se aos meus. – Emmett pode desfrutar da boa vida que teve aqui e apesar de sofrer com as humilhações de Carlisle, ele saía todas as noites, só voltando quando Carlisle ia trabalhar.

- Meu Deus... – Murmurei, levando minha mão a boca.

- Minha vida sempre foi difícil, Bella. - Ouvir meu nome em sua boca fez as minhas pernas tremerem. - Tudo o que conquistei, foi pelo meu esforço. Sem ninguém para me ajudar.

- Felizmente eu tive um pai amoroso. - Nós havíamos sentado num dos bancos espalhados pelo jardim. - Ele faleceu há cinco anos, mas sinto sua falta até hoje.

- Sinto muito. - Edward pegou uma das minhas mãos num gesto inusitado. - Teve mais sorte de que todos nós.

- Tive. - Engoli o nó em minha garganta antes de continuar. - Apesar de a minha mãe ter mentido para mim, eu os amava muito. Eles foram incríveis pra mim. - Fechei os olhos, sentindo o toque delicioso de Edward em mim.

- Sinta-se uma garota sortuda. - Eu vi um esboço de sorriso se formar em seus lábios. - Foi criada longe dessa podridão que se tornou a minha família.

Um silêncio confortável instalou-se sobre nós. Mas eu ainda tinha muitas perguntas a fazer e sabia que elas teriam o tempo certo para serem feitas.

Mas eu precisava que uma fosse respondida.

- Edward... - Antes que ele pudesse soltar a minha mão, eu a segurei mais firmemente. - De quem era o vestido que eu usei?

Edward olhou para mim tenramente e eu estava esperando que ele se levantasse e nunca mais olhasse para mim.

Eu precisava saber sobre ele, eu queria ajudar de qualquer forma. Nós ainda estávamos de mãos dadas no jardim. Eu com a sua blusa de basquete e um short, e ele com uma calça de moletom e o torso despido. Tive que desviar várias vezes o olhar antes que ele percebesse para onde estavam meus pensamentos.

- Era de Tanya. - Ele suspirou pesadamente. - Tanya Anne Cullen, minha esposa.

Edward era casado? O choque da revelação fizera com que outro silêncio se instalasse entre nós. Eu nunca poderia imaginar ouvir uma confidência dessas.

Eu o fitei surpresa porque eu nunca esperaria que Edward respondesse a pergunta tão diretamente. Eu estava pronta para as suas respostas dúbias ou para as suas grosserias, mas nunca que ele respondesse prontamente algo que eu tivesse perguntado.

Por isso Edward ficara tão nervoso quando me viu com o vestido. Ele venerava sua mulher.

Ela era objeto do seu amor, da sua devoção. Repentinamente senti raiva de mim mesma por ter perguntado algo que não era do meu interesse.

- E onde ela está? - Eu coloquei a mão em seu rosto, obrigando-o a olhar pra mim. - Onde está Tanya?

E de repente, como eu deveria prever, Edward fechou-se novamente.

Retirou as mãos da minha, levando-as ao cabelo.

- Eu não consigo entender... – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, apertando o couro cabeludo, como se quisesse uma explicação para tudo o que estava acontecendo. – O que ele escreveu, o que ele colocou na carta, nada faz sentido.

Eu apertei meus punhos, tentando controlar a vontade de abraçar Edward. Ele estava tão vulnerável ao meu lado, tão confuso como eu também estava... Eu queria que ele me contasse tudo o que o afligia, eu poderia ficar as noites ao seu lado só ouvindo sua voz, em silêncio, se isso o ajudasse. Eu só não queria ver o meu menininho de olhos tristes novamente. Algo se quebrava dentro de mim, algo ficava transtornado dentro de mim, como se a sua dor tornasse- se a minha.

- Edward... – Minha mão estava indo involuntariamente para os seus cabelos.

E, como se tudo tivesse voltado ao que era, como se Edward tivesse voltado a ser aquele homem frio e distante, ele levantou-se e seguiu para a casa, enquanto eu continuava sentada, sem saber o que fazer e o que pensar.

Eu só precisava saber mais sobre Tanya. Eu havia passado por uma porta, na qual não adiantava mais voltar.

Quando voltei à casa, tudo estava silencioso novamente. Fui para o meu quarto e tomei um banho, esperando que este me relaxasse. Eu queria esquecer a conversa com Edward de alguma forma, tentar dormir e pensar no que eu faria somente no dia seguinte.

Mas eu deveria supor que, se tratando de Edward pra mim, eu nunca deixaria para o dia seguinte.

Desci as escadas, sufocada pelas paredes da casa. Eu precisava saber mais, precisava saber o que tinha acontecido com Tanya. E se Edward ainda fosse casado?

O meu corpo estremeceu só de pensar na possibilidade.

Enquanto eu pensava, eu sentia que o nome dela me incomodava, como um mal estar.

Tanya.

A forma como ele falou, tão cansado, mas tão carinhoso, fez com que o ciúme tomasse conta de mim. Era insano sentir algo por alguém que eu não conhecia.

A porta da biblioteca estava trancada. Chutei a mim mesma por ter tido uma idéia tão idiota. E se alguém me visse? Seria um prato cheio, já que todos desconfiavam de mim.

.

**Música: ****Yiruma - River Flows in You**

Quando coloquei o primeiro pé na escada, ouvi uma linda melodia. Tentei mexer meus pés, mas eu não consegui. Eu precisava ouvir mais da linda canção que envolvia a mansão dos Cullen, tornando-a reconfortante.

De repente, me senti em paz. O mal estar se fora e eu poderia até dormir, se quisesse. Meus músculos relaxaram e eu suspirei pesadamente pelo alívio. Fechei os olhos e deixei que a melodia entrasse em mim.

Há muito tempo eu não ouvia música clássica. Isso me lembrava Forks, minha mãe e meu pai juntos, dançando, quando uma valsa qualquer tocava. Renee era fã de Debussy, Bach e outros que eu não lembro o nome. Ouvir esse tipo de música era muito doloroso pra mim, era recordar momentos felizes que eu sabia que não teriam volta.

Quando eu abri os olhos, senti umedecerem-se. Eu sabia que seriam questões de segundos para me debulhar em lágrimas, deixando vir toda a tensão que eu sofrera esses dias. Chorar por mim, Edward, minha mãe, Charlie e por uma família que eu mal conhecia.

A música desfazia algo dentro de mim. As barreiras que eu criei para que a dor não tivesse mais espaço em minha vida estavam desmoronando-se.

Segui a música, chegando a uma saleta desconhecida pra mim.

E nessa saleta, sentado ao piano, estava Edward.

Ele ainda trajava a calça de moletom cinza e o dorso continuava despido. Seus ombros subiam de desciam pelo movimento que ele executava no piano. Perto pude perceber quantos sinais de nascença esculpiam a sua pele incrivelmente branca.

Edward estava de olhos fechados, deixando a música o conduzir. Ele estava livre, relaxado. Eu nunca imaginaria que viria Edward daquele jeito. Eu nunca o vira sendo tão ele mesmo, sem sua armadura habitual.

Não estava imponente; embora seus movimentos fossem precisos, também eram delicados. Era emocionante a forma que ele tocava.

Ele tocava com o coração, eu podia sentir através das notas musicais que ecoavam pela saleta. Edward estava despindo-se de qualquer coisa que o reprimia.

Sentei delicadamente num sofá e fiquei observando. A música tocava o meu coração e alguém que tinha a capacidade de executá-la tão perfeitamente como Edward não poderia ser desprovido de sentimentos. Não mesmo.

Enquanto eu o observava, o meu coração encheu-se de um sentimento novo. Um sentimento assustador. Algo que eu nunca havia sentido antes.

Meu coração batia descompassadamente e eu agradeci por Edward estar tão absorto pela música. Eu não queria interrompê-lo e muito menos incomodá-lo, eu só queria vê-lo tocar algo tão profundo, tão tocante.

Eu poderia ficar a noite toda o ouvindo tirar sons do piano de cauda. Deitei e quando percebi, uma lágrima rolou para a minha bochecha. A canção era linda demais e eu nunca imaginei encontrar Edward tocando. Eu nem sabia que ele tocava.

Eu estava feliz por Edward ter me dado a oportunidade de conhecê-lo duas vezes.

Eu precisava ser digna da sua confiança.

Fechei os olhos e deixei que a música me levasse a um mundo sem sonhos.

.

.

.

_**EDWARD POV**_

.

.

.

_"Bom, não pensei em outra pessoa que pudesse ficar com ele. Não existe outra pessoa que eu confie."_

As palavras de Carlisle ecoavam em minha cabeça. Eu queria arrancá-las dali, mas nada que eu fizesse ajudaria. Pelo contrário, eu ficaria cada vez mais confuso, mais fodido.

O homem que me humilhou a vida toda. Que me conduziu ao Direito, para que eu pudesse defender a mim e aos meus irmãos. O homem que matou a minha mãe. O homem que matou Tanya. O homem que me matou.

Tudo parecia ser uma grande brincadeira. Uma brincadeira cruel, atroz. Típico de alguém que só amava a si mesmo. E a mais ninguém.

Ele me tratava desdenhosamente, nós não nos falávamos há anos e ele queria dar o seu cão de estimação a mim?

Eu estava em um pesadelo.

Fui atordoado para o meu quarto e por mais que eu bebesse ou treinasse boxe, eu precisava fazer algo para relaxar e tentar dormir depois de tudo o que aconteceu. O corpo já dava sinais de cansaço, mas a mente dizia que não queria descansar, queria era encontrar a peça principal desse quebra-cabeça.

Bella.

Por que eu contei a ela sobre Tanya? Eu ainda estava me perguntando por quais motivos eu revelei que o vestido era da minha falecida esposa.

Porque de alguma forma eu queria que Bella soubesse. Eu queria ser sincero com ela, mesmo que ela não fosse comigo, insistindo nessa história de ser filha de Carlisle. Porque eu agora acreditava fielmente que Bella fora enganada por Renee, eu só não conseguia imaginar os motivos.

Talvez eu até soubesse, mas não queria confirmá-los.

Eu soquei a parede raivosamente. Raiva do meu pai, de Bella e de Tanya por ter pedido que eu fosse feliz. Quando ela imaginou que eu conseguiria ser sem tê-la ao meu lado? Quando ela supôs que alguém a substituiria em meu coração?

Fechei os olhos e inspirei profundamente. Eram muitas informações e eu precisava colocar as idéias em ordem e pensar no verdadeiro motivo que incitou a Carlisle a entregar o cachorro a mim. Eu não acreditava na história da confiança.

Carlisle nunca confiou em mim. Me via mais como inimigo do que como filho.

Fui até o criado mudo e peguei a antiga caixinha de madeira. E ela estava lá.

A aliança de Tanya.

Segurei contra o peito. Como eu sentia a sua falta. Ninguém conseguiria suprir a falta que ela fazia em minha vida.

Por que fui capaz de experimentar o amor se ele seria tirado de mim de forma tão brutal?

Eu fui feliz uma única vez. E essa vez fora com ela.

Eu senti meu peito esmagado e a falta de ar tão inerente em momentos como esses.

Eu sentia a sua falta como sentia falta de ar dentro dessa casa maldita. Eu sentia a sua falta em todos os momentos. Ela era a minha amiga, minha cúmplice, minha amante.

Eu a amava tanto. Nossos sonhos foram interrompidos, minha vida ficou destruída. Eu só sobrevivia dia após dia, depois de tentativas frustradas de me juntar a ela. Nem pra isso eu servia. Eu era realmente um fraco.

Eu estava a decepcionando. A cada dia mais eu me afundava. Eu não estava cumprindo o que prometera a ela.

Onde eu estava com a cabeça para prometer algo tão impossível?

Onde eu estava quando prometi que seria feliz sem ela?

Fechei os olhos e deixei que as lágrimas lavassem o meu rosto.

Depois de muito tempo, me permiti chorar. Chorei pela morte do meu pai.

Chorei por Tanya. Por minha mãe.

Chorei pela minha vida perdida.

- Tanya, me ajude... - Murmurei, enquanto levava a sua aliança aos lábios. - Amor, sem você eu me sinto tão perdido...

Deitei na cama, enquanto os meus braços cobriam o meu rosto. Hábito que eu mantinha desde a infância, quando escondia meus sentimentos de alguém.

Depois de alguns minutos, resolvi que eu precisava fazer algo. Algo que há muito tempo não fazia. Algo que eu não fazia desde a morte de Tanya.

Desci as escadas e tudo estava muito silencioso. Eu queria ficar sozinho, tentar esvaziar a mente e fazer algo que me remetesse a ela.

Eu sentia muito a sua falta. A saudade era torturante.

Entrei na saleta onde ficava o antigo piano de cauda da minha mãe. O imponente instrumento estava lá, intacto depois de tanto tempo. E eu me lembrei de como gostava de vê-la tocar.

Minha mãe era feliz quando tocava. Acho que era a única coisa que ainda a reconfortava, que ainda a fazia lembrar de que estava viva, apesar de tudo que acontecia em sua vida. Minha mãe ficava linda dedilhando as teclas e ela sempre sorria tenramente pra mim.

Sentei no banco e toquei cada tecla calmamente, antes de começar a dedilhar a minha música favorita. A música de Tanya.

De repente, a imagem de Bella veio em minha mente e eu a afastei. Aquela era a música de Tanya e seria só dela.

Eu toquei para ela em nosso casamento. Eu ainda me lembrava todos os detalhes: o seu sorriso, a forma que ela caminhou até a mim, o jeito que segurava a barriga, sua voz dizendo que seria minha até a eternidade.

Eu não queria esquecê-la, mesmo quando a sua imagem insistia em desaparecer das minhas lembranças. Eu sempre a amaria.

Ela me salvou de todas as maneiras que um homem pode ser salvo.

De alguma forma eu estava pedindo desculpas a Tanya.

Porque ela morreu por minha causa.

Porque eu não cumpri o que prometera.

Porque eu estava pensando em outra mulher insistentemente. Uma mulher errada.

Quando abri os olhos, eu a vi.

Bella estava deitada em um sofá da sala.

Parei de tocar instantaneamente.

Levantei lentamente e fui em direção ao sofá. Bella estava com as mãos em forma de concha no rosto e respirava pesadamente.

Estava dormindo.

Virei e estava quase saindo da sala quando parei. Eu não poderia deixá-la ali.

Ela estava tão suscetível de ser tocada, ofendida ou ferida.

Eu precisava protegê-la.

Peguei seu corpo pequeno e o acomodei em meu colo, antes de erguê-lo.

Rapidamente Bella afundou seu rosto em meu pescoço.

Sua respiração quente provocava reações involuntárias em meu corpo. Eu estava no céu e no inferno.

Subi as escadas lentamente até que tomei o rumo para o seu quarto. Abri a porta e a levei até a cama.

Deitei seu corpo, cobrindo-o com um lençol. Um sorriso escapou dos meus lábios quando constatei que ela ainda usava minha blusa.

- Dorme, _ma belle..._ - Eu tirei um fio de cabelo que havia escapado para o seu rosto.

Fiquei mais alguns segundos fitando o seu sono até que resolvi sair do seu quarto antes que alguém me visse e criasse alguma situação embaraçosa.

Quando estava prestes a passar pela soleira do quarto, ouvi Bella sussurrar meu nome.

Olhei para trás e vi que ela estava deitada em posição fetal, abraçando a si mesma.

Então ela sussurrou novamente.

Eu estava completamente fodido. Meu coração voltara a bater, voltara a dar sinais de que ainda vivia dentro de mim.

O que eu iria fazer daqui por diante? O que eu deveria fazer?

Bella era especial para mim. E isso se confirmava a cada minuto que eu ficava ao seu lado.

Gemi em frustração e cansado. Perdido. Confuso.

E saí antes que fosse tarde demais.

[...]

Depois de deixar Bella em sua cama e ouvi-la chamar o meu nome, eu fui dormir. Tive um sono tranqüilo, com alguns pesadelos.

Mas nada que me fizesse acordar no meio da noite.

Quando desci para tomar café, todos estavam à mesa, menos Emmett e Bella.

- Bom dia. - Falei assim que sentei à mesa.

- Bom dia, Edward! - Alice já havia se recuperado. - Você viu Bella? Ela está bem?

- Está. - Percebi Rosalie olhando-me de soslaio. - Ela já desceu para o café?

- Já, Clark informou que ela está lá fora. - Olhei pela janela, mas não avistei nada. - Eu queria pedir desculpas pela festa.

- Bella gostou muito da festa, Alice. - Olhei para Mike, que ainda lia jornal. - Todos nós pecamos pelos excessos, mas a festa foi magnífica

Os olhos de Alice iluminaram-se. Com certeza ela estava se sentindo culpada por Bella ter passado mal.

- Sério? - Ela veio me abraçando. - Oh, Edward, eu sinto tanto! Eu não queria que Bella tivesse passado mal e...

- Eu sei Alice. E Bella também. - Eu a abracei e afaguei-lhe as costas. - Só vamos agir com mais prudência da próxima vez.

- Próxima vez? - Mike finalmente se pronunciou. - Não haverá próxima vez, visto que essa palhaçada acabará logo. - Seu semblante estava estranho.

- Se o exame de DNA der positivo, faremos outra festa sim! - Alice voltou ao seu lugar. - Mesmo eu achando que não precise, eu sinto que Bella é nossa irmã!

- Da mesma forma que sente que seu marido é o príncipe encantado que a salvou do rei mau? Alice, você é deprimente! - Mike alterou o tom de voz e por segundo confundi-o com Carlisle.

- Não ouse falar de Mark! - Alice levantou-se da mesa, jogando o guardanapo na mesa. - Você preferiu gastar o seu tempo puxando o saco do nosso pai em vez de tentar nos conhecer! Você não sabe nada sobre mim!

- Eu realmente não sei nada sobre você, Mary Alice. - Mike olhou sombriamente pra ela. - E você não sabe nada, nada sobre mim.

E antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Mike saiu furiosamente pela sala, enquanto Alice subia a escada aos prantos.

Enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos. Eu e Emmett brigados, Alice e Mike discutindo... Aonde chegaríamos desse jeito?

- Eu sabia que essa vadiazinha faria isso... - Rosalie murmurou. - Só não sabia que ela seria tão esperta, jogando irmãos contra os outros. Devo bater palmas pra ela?

Rosalie saiu da mesa, enquanto eu a fitava enojado.

Tomei meu café da manhã sozinho, pensando em Bella. O que ela estaria fazendo? Será que estava fugindo de mim?

De repente sua voz sussurrando meu nome invadiu as minhas lembranças... Eu desejava que ela fizesse isso, mas em outra situação.

Sua gargalhada tirou-me dos meus devaneios. Levantei-me da cadeira e fui em direção ao jardim.

Bella estava tentando dar banho em Jake, tarefa há muito tempo perdida.

E ela estava linda em um vestido branco quase transparente.

Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque frouxo, algumas mechas caíam teimosamente pelas suas costas, prendendo-se em sua pele molhada.

Ela estava sorrindo, enquanto Jake corria e voltava para os seus pés.

O cachorro havia sido conquistado.

Fui me aproximando lentamente, eu não queria atrapalhar. Bella estava tão absorta em sua tarefa que não me viu quando fiquei mais perto. Sua gargalhada fez meus lábios se curvarem em um meio sorriso; era impossível evitar.

Bella estava feliz.

Coloquei as mãos no bolso ao mesmo tempo em que assistia a cena. Jake sacudindo seus pêlos perto de Bella enquanto ela tentava enxaguá-lo. Bella sorrindo enquanto o afagava, fazendo-o deitar. Eu não era único que podia lidar com ele.

Ali estava a minha menina. Ali estava Bella como realmente era, sem máscaras. Numa tarefa tão simples ela estava se divertindo. Estava melhor do que todos nós.

E era nisso que eu admirava nela. A capacidade de se satisfazer nas pequenas coisas, enquanto nós precisávamos de mais: de dinheiro, de bebida, de carros e festas.

- Edward? - Bella assustou-se com a minha presença. - Há quanto tempo está aí?

- Tempo suficiente para rir de você. - Devolvi.

- Tempo suficiente para rir de mim? - Ela franziu o cenho numa tentativa frustrada de demonstrar raiva. - Estou fazendo um favor a você e é isso que recebo? Ironias e deboches?

- Favor a mim? - Comecei a rir. - O meu pobre cão está sendo importunado por você e isso é um favor?

- O seu cão estava imundo! - Eu comecei a rir. - Estava muito sujo para ser cão de um Cullen.

- E agora? - Eu me aproximei ainda mais. - Ele está limpo?

- Deve estar. - Ela colocou a mangueira em direção ao Jake. - Vem dar uma olhada...

Quando me aproximei mais, Bella jogou um jato de água em mim, fazendo com que eu ficasse inteiramente molhado.

- Desculpe, Edward! - Eu fiquei sério, enquanto ela tentava se desculpar. - Eu não sei o que deu em mim...

- Eu sei o que deu em você... - Fui me aproximando ainda mais, até nossos pés se tocarem.

Seus olhos castanhos pousaram-se sobre os meus e eu me lembrei da noite anterior.

Seu corpo aconchegado ao meu e a sua respiração em meu pescoço.

**Música: Love is here (Sonohra)**

Ela sorriu timidamente, talvez esperando a minha reação intempestiva. Seus cílios agitavam-se nervosamente e agora eu segurava os seus ombros, sentindo sua pele quente sob a minha. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente enquanto eu escorregava as minhas mãos pela extensão do seu corpo.

Sua pele era macia, quente e perfeita.

Os meus problemas estavam todos lá dentro. Ali fora eu sentia a paz.

Bella me fazia esquecer o mundo. Talvez conseguisse tirar confissões de mim.

Nos seus olhos havia tudo o que eu precisava.

Com ela, eu não poderia ser o juiz implacável. Com ela, talvez eu não fosse tão triste. Com ela, talvez eu não tivesse tanta certeza do mundo.

Com ela, eu não me reconhecia. Eu era só Edward.

O mundo cinza em que eu vivia recebia as primeiras cores quando eu estava ao seu lado.

E eu sentia raiva de mim mesmo por isso.

- Edward, por favor, me desculpe... - Ela gaguejou nervosa.

- Não... - Respondi, enquanto segurava a sua cintura e a erguia, colocando o seu corpo em meu ombro.

- Edward! - Bella começou a gritar ao mesmo tempo em que eu corria pelo jardim, com Jake em nosso encalço. - Me coloque no chão!

- Não... Nós vamos nos molhar devidamente! - Fui com Bella em direção à piscina.

- Edward, eu não sei nadar! - Segurei seu corpo mais firme ao meu.

- Confie em mim! – Gritei antes de pular

Escorreguei seu corpo rente ao meu e a segurei pela cintura enquanto emergirmos.

Bella segurou meu pescoço fortemente.

- Seu... Seu... - Bella cuspia água, mas não havia se afogado.

- Olha que eu estou com você em meus braços! - Respondi debochadamente.

- Você não seria capaz... - Ela olhou furiosamente pra mim.

- Eu não seria capaz? - Olhei para o seu rosto. - Você achava que eu seria capaz de fazer isso? - Ela meneou com a cabeça. - Então não duvide de mais nada!

- Eu não duvido... - Ela sussurrou enquanto abraçava mais forte o meu pescoço. - Eu não duvido de você.

- Nem eu de você. - Respondi baixo demais para que ela ouvisse.

Nossos rostos ficaram a centímetros de distância; precisava muito pouco para beijá-la.

E eu queria. Muito.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, enquanto eu mantinha o corpo de Bella preso ao meu. Apesar de estarmos na água, ele ainda era quente e reconfortante pra mim.

- Me desculpe por ontem. - Eu quebrei o silêncio. - Eu só precisava ficar um pouco sozinho.

- Eu entendo. - Ela sorriu timidamente. - Mais do que imagina.

Nós sorrimos e mais nada precisou ser dito.

Então Bella deitou a cabeça em meu ombro e nós ficamos por um tempo na piscina.

Eu queria contar a Bella sobre Tanya. Eu queria contar tudo a ela.

Ela era a primeira pessoa que despertou essa vontade em mim. A vontade de me abrir, de falar dos meus pesadelos, do que me assombrava.

Mas eu não queria assustá-la... Eu não queria que ela se sentisse na obrigação de me ajudar ou de ter compaixão de mim.

Eu não precisava da sua piedade. Eu só precisava dela.

Eu não poderia deixá-la ir. Nunca mais.

.

.

.

_**BELLA POV**_

.

.

.

Eu e Edward estávamos ensopados, mas nos divertindo. Jake era um pouco agitado, mas era um bom cachorro.

Eu nunca imaginaria que Edward fosse compartilhar dessa brincadeira comigo. Ele sempre agia seriamente, quase nunca saindo da sua fortaleza.

Ele estava me surpreendendo cada vez mais. E eu queria cada vez mais conhecê-lo.

Dentro de poucos dias eu faria o exame. A verdade estava prestes a vir à tona. E as conseqüências dela também.

Eu precisava abafar esse sentimento que estava crescendo em mim. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Eu precisava agir.

Meu coração se encolhia só na possibilidade de deixá-lo... Eu conseguiria fazer isso? Ir embora sem olhar para trás? Fingir que nada havia acontecido?

Eu amaldiçoava Carlisle por isso. Se ele tivesse mantido contato com a minha mãe, eu teria conhecido os meus irmãos. Se eu tivesse os conhecido, nada teria acontecido com Edward.

Edward, que a cada dia fazia com que eu me afastasse dos meus princípios e ideais.

O homem que me deixava confusa, que me atormentava. Que me trazia a paz.

E para piorar, nós estávamos nos aproximando. Lentamente, mas estávamos. E a prova disso foi quando ele falou sobre Tanya.

O seu nome ainda fazia o meu estômago revirar-se.

- Bella, eu acho que o cachorro já está limpo. - Edward tocou o meu ombro. - Daqui a pouco você vai arrancar os pêlos do Jake.

- Ah, sim! Desculpe! - Acordei do transe que eu estava. - Você vai colocá-lo no canil?

- Não, vou deixá-lo um pouco aqui fora... - Edward olhou para mim. A claridade havia deixado seus olhos num tom de verde hipnotizante. -... Ele ficou muito tempo preso.

- Ok. - Concordei. - Vamos secá-lo.

Deixamos Jake seco e fomos em direção à casa. Ninguém apareceu para nos importunar e eu agradeci, porque teríamos que dar explicações.

Principalmente se essa pessoa fosse Rosalie.

- Então você foi criada em Forks? - Edward e eu estávamos conversando há algum tempo enquanto entrávamos na mansão. - Fica em Washington?

- Isso. - Eu sorri me lembrando dos meus amigos da reserva. - É chuvosa, muito diferente de Chicago.

- Eu imagino. - Eu e Edward estávamos parados em frente à porta do meu quarto. - É melhor que troque de roupa antes que fique doente.

Seus olhos passearam pelo meu vestido e eu senti meu rosto corar.

- Você é um livro aberto, Isabella. - Sua mão veio diretamente em meu rosto. - Seu rosto corado e seus olhos dizem muita coisa.

- E o que dizem? - Provoquei.

- Dizem que... - Edward sussurrou.

- Por que vocês dois estão assim? - Alice gritou no corredor, fazendo com que eu e Edward nos separássemos. - Bella, nós vamos sair.

- Vamos? - Perguntei, disfarçando.

- Vamos. - Ela olhou de mim para Edward. - Onde vocês estavam?

- Nós estávamos dando um banho no Jake. - Alice franziu o cenho. - O cachorro de Carlisle.

- Ah, sei... - Alice sorriu maliciosamente. - E resolveram brincar de se molharem também?

- Jake é muito agitado... - Respondi, mordendo os lábios nervosamente.

- Tudo bem... Agora vai se arrumar que eu preciso de você pronta. - Olhei confusa pra ela. - Nós vamos ao shopping!

- Shopping? - Eu estava cansada. - Alice, eu já disse que não preciso de nada.

- Precisa sim! - Ela veio se aproximando e olhou de soslaio para Edward. - Uma Cullen sempre precisa!

- Alice... - Edward quis alertá-la, mas ela estava agitada demais para desistir.

- Desisto de vocês dois! - Alice bufou impacientemente.

Ela pegou a minha mão e me levou para quarto, enquanto Edward ainda ficava no corredor.

Eu preferiria ficar e conversar com ele, mas Alice não desistiria.

Coloquei uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca básica. Nos pés, uma sapatilha.

- Estou bem? - Perguntei para Alice que me esperava.

- Não... Mas vai ficar! - E antes que eu pudesse responder, Alice segurou a minha mão e me levou até a escada.

Eu não estava com vontade de ir ao shopping, mas não queria desapontar Alice. Ela tinha sido tão legal comigo, a única que me recebeu de braços abertos, que eu me sentia no dever de acompanhá-la.

Quando chegamos ao carro, Edward estava nos esperando.

Eu o fitei surpresa.

- Edward? - Eu sorri pra ele. - O que está fazendo aqui?

- Ele vai nos levar, ora essa! - Alice abriu porta do carona. - Eu não consigo dirigir nesse trânsito louco de Chicago... Deus me livre imaginar eu batendo o meu porshe aqui!

- Onde as senhoritas desejam ir? - Edward abriu a porta do carro pra mim.

- Vamos ao Woodland Mall – Disse Alice, mal humorada com a demora.

Nós sorrimos e eu entrei no carro. Agora eu estava animada para ir.

[...]

O shopping era algo aterrorizante; eu não me recuperaria tão cedo dessa experiência.

Alice estava em transe, vendo todas aquelas lojas. Eu decidi ficar um pouco mais atrás caso ela surtasse.

Edward só ria e sussurrava um "tudo bem".

Entramos em inúmeras lojas: Channel, M.A. C, Chloé, Dior, Alexander McQueen, Banana Republic, Jimmy Choo, Manolo Blahnik, H&M, Stella Mc Cartney, Jo Malone e Sephora.

Em cada estabelecimento que entrávamos, as vendedoras ficavam em polvorosas com Alice; algumas até a reconheciam como estilista e não como a filha de Carlisle Cullen.

- Não se preocupe, Bella. - Alice sussurrou em meu ouvido. - Eu serei solidária a você! Vou renovar o meu guarda-roupa.

- Ok. - Respondi, incerta do que estava fazendo.

Alice dava as diretrizes enquanto eu só me preocupava em trocar de roupa. Tudo era de muito bom gosto, eu nunca imaginei usar roupas tão caras.

- Esse sapato custa quinhentos dólares? - Eu perguntei a Alice. - Diga a ela que eu só quero os sapatos e não a loja inteira!

- Bobinha! - Alice riu, pensando que eu estava brincando. - Vamos levá-lo!

- Alice, não! - Eu iria refreá-la de alguma forma.

- Bella sim! - Bufei cansada demais para discutir. - Esse é um modelo da nova coleção! Nós vamos levá-lo!

A cada loja que saíamos, carregávamos várias bolsas. Edward já estava com as mãos cheias, quando Alice resolveu entrar em uma loja de lingeries.

No letreiro dizia "La Perla"

- Vamos... - Alice saiu puxando a minha mão quando parei. - O que foi?

- Você acha mesmo necessário entrarmos aí? - Perguntei confusa.

- Claro, Bella! - Ela colocou as mãos na cintura. - Eu dei uma olhada na sua mala e...

- Você olhou a minha mala?

- Olhei... - Ela pareceu envergonhada. Momentaneamente. -... Mas foi para ver o que você precisava.

- E do que eu preciso?

- De tudo! - Eu gemi frustrada enquanto a seguia até a loja.

Fiquei olhando algumas lingeries enquanto Alice conversava com uma das vendedoras.

Um conjunto rosa de calcinha e sutiã chamou a minha atenção. Era delicado e sensual.

Peguei e senti o tecido em minhas mãos. Era algo que com certeza eu usaria na minha primeira vez.

Sorri lembrando-me da aposta que eu fizera com Jasper. Que se não conseguisse alguém até o meu aniversário de vinte e um anos, ele seria o primeiro.

Eu conseguiria transar com o meu melhor amigo? Quer dizer, transar só por transar?

Pra deixar uma condição: a de ser virgem?

Foi quando me lembrei de mim e de Edward na piscina. Suas mãos me seguraram fortemente, passando a segurança que eu tanto necessitava.

Seus olhos carinhosos em mim transmitindo tanta coisa, tudo o que eu queria era ficar com ele. Tudo aquilo me bastava. Era um momento único pra mim.

Edward estava ficando importante demais pra mim. Necessário demais na minha vida. E essa urgência estava me deixando assustava, com medo.

Olhei mais uma vez para o conjunto. Será que alguém poderia gostar de me ver usando-o?

Eu precisava comprá-lo. De qualquer jeito.

Entreguei o conjunto a Alice, que gostou de imediato. Compramos algumas calcinhas e sutiãs antes de sairmos da loja com mais bolsas para entregarmos a Edward, que se encontrava do lado de fora.

- Amei o conjunto que você comprou? - Alice sussurrou em meu ouvido. - Vai usá-lo com Samuel?

- Samuel? - Eu vi a constatação de algo que não existia em seus olhos. - Não... Não! - Respondi nervosamente.

- O que tem Samuel? - Edward perguntou olhando diretamente pra mim.

- Acho que ele e a Bella... - Alice suspirou.

- Eu e Samuel não temos nada um com outro. - Vi a expressão de Edward mudar. - Isso são coisas de Alice.

- Nada disso, baby! - Ela riu. - Eu nunca me engano nesses casos. Eu vi ele beijando você na festa e ...

- Chega, Alice! - Edward olhou seriamente pra ela.

- Edward você é amigo dele! Que tal dar uma forcinha, hein? - Alice cutucou o meu braço.

- Eu não quero a Bella com o Samuel. - Ele olhou diretamente em meus olhos e eu senti um arrepio passar pela minha nuca.

- Mas Edward, eles são...

- A Bella não tem nada com o Samuel. - Ele pegou as bolsas que estavam na mão dela. - Vamos almoçar.

- Não ligue Bella. - Alice me abraçou. - Edward é ciumento mesmo. Era assim comigo também. - Ela deu uma piscadela e fomos em direção ao restaurante.

Pedimos nossos pratos e conversamos sobre diversos assuntos. Era fácil ficar na presença de Alice. Ela era engraçada e animada, embora às vezes demonstrasse certa tristeza.

Passamos a tarde toda no shopping. Alice e Edward contaram alguns fatos da infância e eu só escutava, rindo toda vez que um provocava o outro. De longe, eles eram os irmãos mais unidos entre os Cullen.

Era bonito ver a amizade deles, era como se a distância e o tempo não tivessem afetado muita coisa entre eles. Com certeza havia certa mágoa, mas eles se amavam. Eu podia sentir o amor entre eles.

Por diversas vezes me peguei fitando Edward. Ele estava perfeito com uma blusa branca e óculos de grau. As garçonetes agitaram-se quando o viram; disputaram para ver quem iria servir a nossa mesa.

Ele realmente chamava atenção. Muita atenção.

- Se eu soubesse que iria receber esse tratamento privilegiado, teria vindo antes. – Alice sorriu pra mim. – Com Edward, lógico!

- Comigo? – Edward sorriu zombeteiro como se não soubesse. – Eu só fui um cliente muito educado.

- Sei... – Alice cutucou o seu braço e eles se abraçaram.

Eu fiquei olhando aquele momento tão deles e pensei se comigo seria assim. Se eles me tratariam daquela forma.

Se Edward conseguiria me tratar como Alice.

Como _sua_irmã, quando tudo fosse esclarecido.

Mas a questão maior era: Eu queria ser tratada como sua irmã? Eu conseguiria ter esse tipo de relação com ele?

Senti meu estômago embrulhar ao pensar sobre isso.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro. – Edward saiu, deixando-me sozinha com Alice.

Então eu tive o momento que eu precisava.

- Alice... – Eu nem sabia por onde começar. – O que aconteceu com a Tanya?

- O quê? – Alice se engasgou com o suco que estava tomando. – Quem falou sobre Tanya pra você?

- Edward. – Seus olhos arregalaram-se de surpresa. – O que aconteceu com ela?

- Ela morreu, Bella. – Alice disse tristemente. – Foi um momento muito difícil pro meu irmão

- Ela morreu? - Alice confirmou e eu senti meu coração pesar. - Ela estava doente?

- Não. - Alice hesitou um pouco. - Ela foi assassinada.

Eu ouvi um zumbido em meu ouvido e era como se o tempo tivesse parado.

Então Edward era viúvo? Meu Deus, eu nunca poderia imaginar.

A sua dor, o seu luto... Eu poderia conceber o seu sofrimento quando lembrava o jeito que Renée ficou quando meu pai morreu.

Se a dor da minha mãe foi lacerante... E a de Edward? Perder a pessoa amada de forma estúpida?

Fechei os olhos para me acalmar. Como eu conseguiria encarar Edward depois de uma revelação dessas?

- Vamos ao cinema? – Edward havia chegado e nós ficamos em silêncio. – O que houve?

- Nada... – Alice estava olhando para o celular. Eu não sabia se ela estava disfarçando. – Nossa, eu preciso ir embora!

- O que houve? – Perguntei preocupada e nervosa.

- Houve um problema no meu ateliê. – Alice pegou a bolsa e se levantou. Ela estava estranha. – Preciso ir urgentemente.

- Tudo bem, eu levo você. – Edward estava tirando dinheiro da carteira.

- Não precisa! – Alice estava muito agitada. – Eu pego um táxi. Vejo vocês em casa!

Alice se despediu rapidamente enquanto eu e Edward esperávamos para pagar a conta.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Edward tirou-me dos devaneios enquanto voltávamos para Rose Hill.

- Não. - Menti sem conseguir olhar em seus olhos. - Só fiquei preocupada com Alice.

- Alice está bem. - Eu o imaginei sorrindo ao falar. - Ela só está preocupada com o seu novo projeto.

- Espero que tudo dê certo e...

- Bella, você já foi a um parque? – Edward olhou pra mim rapidamente.

- Parque? Hummm, não! – Nós rimos. – Por quê?

- Vou levá-la a um lugar. – Edward sorriu e dirigiu ainda mais rápido.

[...]

Em questão de minutos, chegamos a um parque. Era um lugar lindo, cheio de pessoas passeando com suas famílias. O ponto principal era uma roda gigante, que parecia ter uns quinze metros.

Eu me senti em casa. Aquele lugar me lembrou Forks e seus festivais. Os meus amigos. Os meus pais.

E eu acreditava que Edward fizera de propósito. Que ele sabia o quanto aquele lugar seria especial pra mim.

- Aqui é o Navy Pier. – Edward tirou-me dos devaneios. – Era originalmente um terminal de cargas.

- Esse lugar é lindo... – Eu sussurrei, ainda encantada com a grandiosidade do lugar. -... Ali é um teatro?

- É sim. – Edward aproximou mais o seu corpo do meu. – Construído a moda da Antiga Inglaterra.

- Nós precisamos conhecê-lo numa próxima vez. - Murmurei.

- Haverá uma próxima vez, senhorita Swan? - Ele sorriu pra mim. O seu sorriso charmosamente torto.

- Com certeza. - Respondi, dando-lhe o meu melhor sorriso.

Estava acontecendo um show de Jazz enquanto as pessoas circulavam livremente pelo parque. Era um lugar magnífico, eu já estava encantada e com certeza seria um lugar que eu voltaria muitas vezes, de preferência com a mesma companhia.

Eu e Edward conversamos mais um pouco sobre as nossas vidas. Eu falei da minha Universidade; ele falou sobre ser juiz e julgar as pessoas. Eu sabia que ele era competente, pela fama que tinha.

Comemos um bom cachorro-quente americano e tomamos coca-cola. A conversa fluía naturalmente como se nos conhecêssemos há anos. Eu poderia contar tudo a ele.

- Vamos à roda gigante. – Edward pegou a minha mão antes que eu pudesse terminar de beber o meu refrigerante.

- O quê? – Diante do seu olhar, vacilei. – Não vamos, não!

- Vamos sim! – O que havia com essa família Cullen? Eles não aceitavam um não como resposta? – Bella, você precisa conhecer uma nova Chicago.

- Ah meu Deus! – Eu continuei encarando-o para ver se ele desistia. – Eu morro de medo de altura!

- Você confia em mim? – Sua mão estava estendida em minha direção.

Eu sabia que não deveria confiar, mas confiava. Eu sabia que Edward achava que minha mãe havia mentido. Eu sabia que Edward fez julgamentos errôneos sobre mim.

Mas eu confiava nele... Como eu confiava! Ele nem precisaria se esforçar muito para me convencer a ir; bastava garantir a sua presença ao meu lado para que eu me sentisse segura o suficiente para vencer o meu medo.

Seus olhos mantiveram-se aos meus ao mesmo tempo em que o vento bagunçava o seu cabelo cor de cobre. Seus lábios formaram um meio sorriso impossível de resistir.

Eu estava perdida com aquele homem. Como jamais estivera com alguém.

Se ele soubesse o poder que exercia sobre mim, eu fracassaria. Fracassaria debilmente na tentativa de resistir a ele.

- Vamos, Bella... – Ele sussurrou. – Você não vai se arrepender. Confia em mim?

- Confio. – Respondi, segurando a sua mão, tão reconfortante a minha.

Quando entramos, eu imediatamente fechei os olhos. Senti as mãos de Edward em meus ombros, fazendo com que eu relaxasse.

Senti a roda gigante se mover. Eu estava segurando firmemente na trava de segurança do banco em que estávamos sentados.

Eu sentia a brisa morna banhar o meu rosto. Mas o medo me impedia de abrir os olhos e visualizar o que estava por vir.

Os dedos de Edward fizeram um carinho suave em minhas mãos. Aos poucos, a tensão diminuía.

- Bella, abra os olhos. – Ele sussurrou próximo ao meu ouvido. - ... Esta é Chicago.

Abri os olhos lentamente e perdi o ar pela vista que estava diante dos meus olhos.

Toda a cidade iluminada, suas luzes faiscantes hipnotizando quem olhava diretamente pra elas. Os arranha- céus pareciam pequenos diante da grandiosidade que era a Chicago que estava diante dos meus olhos.

A Chicago que eu ainda não tinha visto.

- É lindo, Edward. – Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. – Obrigada.

Deitei a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto ele afagava as minhas mãos.

- Suas mãos não estão mais quentes... – Ele murmurou.

- Deve ser o medo. – Respondi, sabendo que a conversa levaria a algum lugar.

- "Nossas dúvidas são traidoras e nos fazem perder o que, com freqüência, poderíamos ganhar, por simples medo de arriscar." – Ele recitou e eu levantei a cabeça para olhá-lo.

- William Shakespeare. – Completei.

- É. William Shakespeare. – Ele sorriu tristemente. – Essa frase faz parte de você.

- Faz parte de nós. – Olhei fixamente em seus olhos. – De nós.

- A minha vida é cheia de dúvidas. Sempre foi. – Edward abandonara o semblante feliz que adornava o seu rosto. – Há todo momento duvido, desacredito... Faz parte do meu ofício julgar as pessoas.

- E em mim, você acredita? – Eu perguntei naturalmente.

- Eu acredito que tenha sido enganada por terceiros... – Eu bufei irritada. – Por favor, Bella, me ouça.

- Tudo bem. – Olhei para ele atentamente.

- Eu acredito que sua mãe tenha inventado essa história com algum objetivo. Qual? Eu não sei. – Ele parecia estar sendo sincero. – Mas eu realmente acredito que você não seja a minha irmã.

- E se eu for? É tão vergonhoso pra você ter uma irmã bastarda? Alguém que não tenha nascido em berço de ouro, que não tenha freqüentado a alta sociedade? – Cuspi as palavras antes que eu me desse conta do que estava falando.

- Se você for, eu a aceitarei. Afinal, nós somos os menos culpados. – Ele sorriu tristemente. – Mas eu preciso, preciso muito que você não seja a minha irmã. Mais do que você possa imaginar.

- Por quê? – Eu me aproximei ainda mais dele. – Por quê? – Sussurrei.

- Porque se for, estarei pecando. – Ele segurou o meu rosto entre as mãos. – Porque eu nunca mais poderei tocar em você desse jeito... – Sua mão escorregou pelo meu corpo lentamente, fazendo com que eu me aproximasse ainda mais dele. – Porque eu não poderei olhá-la assim... – Sua mão veio diretamente em minha bochecha, fazendo com que eu o encarasse. – E eu não poderia beijá-la como quero... – Ele sussurrou antes de se aproximar ainda mais, seu hálito quente provocando arrepios minha pele.

- Por favor, pare... – Sussurrei, sem forças. – Pare, Edward.

- Você está sentindo, Bella... – Seus olhos fecharam-se e abriram-se rapidamente. – Está sentindo o mesmo que eu...

- Não... – Murmurei enquanto tentava resistir.

- Eu não acredito em você, Bella... – Seus lábios abriram-se num sorriso torto perfeito. – Você é uma péssima mentirosa.

- Não duvide de mim, por favor. – Eu supliquei.

- Não estou duvidando, estou querendo que veja o óbvio. – Sua boca passeou pelo meu rosto de forma lenta. – Você precisa ser mais convincente e ...

Antes que Edward pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, meus lábios já estavam moldados aos seus. Meu coração batia acelerado do meu peito e parecia que poderia explodir a qualquer momento.

De felicidade. De tristeza. De culpa.

Enquanto eu o beijava delicadamente, uma lágrima caia em minha bochecha. Eu precisava parar e eu iria tomar uma atitude drástica. Eu não queria que sofrêssemos ainda mais.

Mas não agora. Não naquele momento.

Eu precisava tanto dele. Tanto que chegava a doer. Tanto que eu não me imaginava longe dos seus braços.

Eu estava em suas mãos. Como poderia resistir àqueles olhos tristes? Como poderia resistir a tudo em um cenário tão romântico? Como poderia resistir a um Edward sincero?

A roda gigante parou e nós sorrimos. Edward beijou o meu pescoço, afundando seu rosto em minha pele.

Eu queria esquecer tudo naquele momento. Não queria descer mais, não queria voltar à Rose Hill. Porque ali eu poderia ser simplesmente a Bella do Edward.

Sim, eu era dele. Mais do que ele pudesse imaginar.

Bella... - Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido. -... _Ma Belle_.

- Edward... - Murmurei enquanto eu encostava a minha testa na sua. - O que vamos fazer?

- Esquecer tudo. - Ele levantou o meu rosto. - Esquecer tudo e aproveitar o momento.

E foi o que fiz. Esqueci Carlisle, Renee e Charlie. Alice. Samuel. Ângela.

Esqueci herança. Parentesco. DNA.

Esqueci Jasper e os caminhos que me trouxeram até aqui.

Os nossos beijos eram curtos e delicados. Eram suaves, mas mesmo assim afetavam o meu corpo e a minha alma de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Por fim, Edward me abraçou e eu encostei a cabeça em seu ombro.

Eu me sentia malditamente feliz com ele.

Protegida.

Amada.

Especial.

Será que Deus me perdoaria por não sentir arrependimento?

Eu não queria que o sonho acabasse. Eu, Edward e as estrelas como testemunhas da minha rendição.

E do início do meu pesadelo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>E aí, gostaram?<strong>_

_**Queria pedir desculpas pelo atraso! Final de semestre pra professor é fogo!**_

_**Então venho com uma recompensa pra vocês: É só comentar esse capítulo lindo e deixar o e-mail de vocês que eu mandarei o POV do Edward nessa cena da roda gigante!**_

_**Quem vai querer?**_

_**Não esqueçam de deixar o e-mail!**_

_**Beijos e obrigada pelos comentários!**_


	14. Capítulo 10  Escolhas

_Olá fofas! *abraça*_

_Venho com mais um capítulo lindo pra vocês!_

_No final, há um recadinho muito importante e uma surpresinha!_

_Não deixem de ouvir a música linda desse capítulo! Local do jantar Beward e visual da Bella no meu perfil!_

_Just enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 10<strong>

**Escolhas**

_"Você é livre para fazer suas escolhas, mas é prisioneiro das conseqüências."_

_(Pablo Neruda)_

• Chicago – IL – EUA

•Terça - feira •

_**BELLA POV**_

.

.

.

Eu e Edward nos esquecemos do mundo. Era tão fácil ficar em sua companhia e esquecer o que eu enfrentaria em poucos dias: a verdade. A verdade da minha paternidade, a verdade sobre a minha origem, a verdade da minha vida.

Antes que dessem por falta de nós, o que realmente Alice faria quando chegasse em casa, resolvemos ir embora, mesmo com Edward insistindo para que ficássemos por mais um tempo. Era como se o encanto pudesse acabar. Como se voltássemos a estaca zero quando retornássemos a Rose Hill.

E eu entendia o seu receio porque eu mesma ainda não conseguia explicar o que acontecera minutos atrás. Eu não estava acreditando, parecia que tudo era um sonho e eu acordaria com alguém me sacolejando, forçando-me a voltar à realidade.

Eu queria realmente deixar o barco correr, sem pensar em conseqüências, nem em escolhas difíceis. Porque eu sabia que, a partir do momento que eu deixasse a razão guiar as minhas ações, eu mudaria minhas atitudes com relação a ele. Porque ele era o meu meio irmão e só.

As imagens da conversa com a minha mãe falando sobre os Cullen e Edward dizendo que eu não era sua irmã se mesclavam nas minhas lembranças. E se minha mãe tivesse mentido? E se ela mesma tivesse se enganado? Tremi só de pensar na possibilidade de estar enganada, de ter sido enganada.

Ao mesmo tempo em que queria logo tirar o peso do meu coração fazendo esse exame, eu sentia um aperto, um sentimento ruim... Porque eu sabia que, quando viesse a constatação do que eu suspeitava, eu teria que tomar alguma atitude definitiva. E seria doloroso para nós.

Seguimos para Rose Hill de mãos dadas, apesar da minha insistência para que Edward colocasse as duas mãos no volante. Sua mão era quente e convidativa, eu sentia uma segurança absurda só em segurá-la. Era como se o mundo pudesse acabar contanto que eu ficasse ao seu lado.

Assim que chegamos à mansão, fomos para os nossos quartos. Tudo muito lento, ninguém querendo que o momento acabasse logo. Talvez porque tínhamos medo do que nos esperava.

E agora eu estava aqui, deitada na cama, como uma idiota. Sonhando acordada com Edward Masen, o responsável pelo meu bom humor.

- Bom dia, flor do dia! – Alice estava entrando no meu quarto. – Tenho novidades pra você!

- Alice, me deixa dormir mais um pouco! – Menti, mas diante da sua insistência em ficar parada no meio do quarto, continuei. – Você não vai sair, vai?

- Não. – Bufei e sentei, enquanto Alice caminhava graciosamente até a cama. – Eu disse que tenho novidades pra você.

- Certo. – Cocei os olhos, acostumando-me com a claridade. – E por que estou com medo dessa sua novidade?

- Porque é uma boba! – Fiz uma careta pra Alice que me ignorou. – Arrumei um emprego pra você.

- Sério? – Senti-me animada. – Aonde?

- No ateliê. – Eu franzi o cenho, confusa. – Você vai trabalhar comigo, Bella.

- Alice... – Saí da cama, afastando o lençol. – Eu não entendo nada de moda!

- Você só será a minha secretária. – Eu cruzei os braços, esperando pelo resto das informações. – Você não fez algo parecido no escritório do Samuel? Atender telefonemas, agendar visitas...

- Fiz, mas... – Joguei os braços ao lado do corpo. – Eu não queria ser um peso na sua vida.

- - Peso? – Alice levantou-se, indo a minha direção. – Você vai trabalhar pra mim, Bella. Não será um favor. – Senti seus braços envolverem o meu corpo. – Samuel falou muito bem de você; além do mais, eu preciso de uma pessoa de confiança e nada melhor do que ser alguém da minha própria família.

De repente a palavra família teve um peso esmagador em cima de mim. Se fosse há um dia, eu teria achado a atitude de Alice comovente. Agora, ela me incomodava.

Família? Será que seríamos mesmo?

- Você confia realmente em mim? - Eu estava me sentindo culpada por Alice depositar tanta confiança numa pessoa que talvez a decepcionasse.

- Claro Bella... – Alice me soltou, colocando as mãos em meu ombro. -... Vamos lá! Não posso pagar muito porque o ateliê está começando agora, mas você terá um salário razoável e...

- Alice... – Fiz um sinal para que ela parasse. – Você sabe que a minha experiência como secretária é pouca, certo? – Ela assentiu. – Sabe ainda que eu não entendo quase nada de moda? – Alice riu debochadamente. – Que seja... Não entendo nada de moda... E mesmo assim quer que eu trabalhe com você?

- Isso. – Alice assumiu uma postura de mulher de negócios. – Eu quero contratá-la Isabella Swan. Algo me diz que eu não irei me arrepender... Topa?

De fato, eu precisava de um emprego. Não queria ser bancada por Alice, nem Samuel e muito menos por Ângela. O pouco dinheiro que me restava estava acabando e eu precisava enviar algo a Jasper de qualquer jeito. _Ela _não poderia esperar até a divisão dos bens.

- Topo. – Sorri e apertamos as nossas mãos. – Quando começo?

- Amanhã. – Assenti e ela continuou. – Pretendo lançar a minha coleção de lingeries em breve e vou precisar muito de você.

- Tudo bem, chefa! – Alice riu e eu revirei os olhos. – Vamos descer?

Tomei um banho relaxante e desci para tomar café. Pela primeira vez desde que eu estivera em Rose Hill eu me sentia leve... E até relaxada. O impossível tinha acontecido.

Mas meu sorriso murchou ao constatar que Edward não estava na sala de jantar.

- Cadê Edward? – Murmurei para Alice, pois não queria que Emmett, Rosalie e Mike ouvissem.

- Ele foi ao tribunal. – Alice respondeu. – Meu irmão acordou estranho, dizendo que tinha muitos assuntos a resolver.

Estremeci ao pensar em Edward julgando, dando o veredicto sobre algum caso. Ele trajando um terno preto, seu cabelo charmosamente bagunçado.

- Sei. – Respondi, imaginando se a nossa noite tinha algo a ver com o seu súbito ânimo.

- Bom dia Bella. – Mike levantou o rosto para me fitar. – Você sabe que faremos a exumação do cadáver do meu pai na quinta-feira?

- Sei sim. – Eu estava ciente de todo o processo. – Samuel me explicou muito bem.

- Correto. – Ele pigarreou antes de continuar. – Existem dois tipos de exames de DNA. Você fará o tipo de exame de DNA mais simples, o PCR, cujos resultados demoram até três dias.

- Tudo bem. – Aquela conversa estava me deixando desconfortável. – Eu quero fazê-lo logo. – Menti.

- Nós também. – Mike sorriu angelicalmente pra mim. Ele era tão bonito quanto Alice e Emmett, não mais que Edward. – Queremos logo que esse assunto fique resolvido, embora Alice já tenha certeza que você é uma Cullen.

- Tenho mesmo! – Alice sorriu pra mim ao pegar a minha mão. – Qual é a precisão do teste?

- Cem por cento. – Emmett sussurrou, sua aparência já estava bem melhor. – Não devemos nos preocupar. – Ele olhou pra mim e eu pude ver uma mancha arroxeada ao redor do olho direito.

- Bella, será tudo muito simples. – Mike segurou a minha mão e eu senti um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo. – Um médico vai tirar uma amostra de sua pele para compará-la com a de nosso pai. Se as moléculas de DNA combinarem, é prova positiva de que você é mesmo filha dele.

- Toda essa história de desenterrar um cadáver me deixa arrepiada... – Alice murmurou.

- É necessário, Alice. – Mike voltou a tomar o café. – Edward e Samuel já explicaram tudo e...

- Chega! – Rosalie levantou-se, batendo o guardanapo na mesa. – Vocês estão cegos? Ela é uma vadia impostora! – Emmett segurou o seu braço, mas não disse nada. – Não, Emmett, eu preciso...

- Você não precisa falar nada! – Eu me levantei, colocando o guardanapo em cima da mesa. – Você precisa é cuidar da sua vida porque da minha eu cuido! – Fui em sua direção lentamente. – Qual é o seu problema, Rosalie? Inveja, despeito ou falta de amor próprio? – Perguntei lentamente, para que ela entendesse cada palavra que eu dizia. – Não vou permitir mais que me trate assim. – Sentenciei.

- Não? – Ela colocou o cabelo loiro em cima do ombro. – O que vai fazer então? Vai me bater assim como Edward fez com Emmett por sua causa?

- Não... Porque com mulheres como você, agimos com sabedoria. – Olhei fixamente em seus olhos. – Você é nada pra mim. Insignificante, indiferente, anormal. O pior de tudo é que você ainda não percebeu isso. Não percebeu que não conseguirá infernizar a minha vida. – Menti.

Rosalie olhou-me incrédula, bufando de irritação. Alice segurou a minha mão, enquanto Mike e Emmett se mantinham alheios a tudo.

- Você não me conhece. – Rosalie murmurou antes de seguir para o seu quarto. – Definitivamente, você não me conhece.

Tentei demonstrar indiferença ao comentário de Rosalie, mas eu sabia que algo iria acontecer. Eu já há conhecia um pouco para saber que ela não levaria desaforo.

Mike e Emmett mostraram-se indiferentes, terminando de fazer suas refeições; já Alice sorria pra mim, mostrando que estava tudo bem.

Só eu que não tinha certeza disso.

Terminamos de tomar o nosso café e seguimos para o escritório, onde Alice me explicou sobre a minha remuneração e função no ateliê. Eu faria de tudo um pouco: Receberia novas modelos, agendaria visitas, faria alguns telefonemas e pagamentos. Um tipo de secretária pessoal.

- Bom, é isso que faremos amanhã... – Alice estava guardando alguns papéis do ateliê. -... Quero que você cheque meus e-mails e ligue para alguns estilistas interessados em nos visitar.

- Pode deixar. – Eu estava começando a ficar animada com o trabalho. Afinal, em breve eu poderia mandar algum dinheiro a Jasper. – Amanhã eu irei cedo com você.

- Creio que não será necessário... – Alice colocou a mão na boca porque estava prestes a rir.

- Mas eu preciso saber onde fica o ateliê... – Ignorei o seu comentário. – Além do mais, eu não tenho carro e não quero ficar incomodando o motorista.

- Isso não será necessário... – Alice soltou uma gargalhada e tampou a boca novamente. – O que foi?

- Nada... – Franzi o cenho, confusa. – Aconteceu alguma coisa que não estou sabendo?

- Claro que não... – Ouvimos um barulho de uma buzina. – Mas vai acontecer!

Alice pegou a minha mão e, antes que eu pudesse protestar, me arrastou até o jardim.

- Você não precisará pegar carona comigo ou com alguém... – Alice murmurou. – Veja só.

Quando olhei para a entrada da casa, vi Edward encostado em um carro. Era um Aston Martin?

- Bella... – Edward veio sorrindo ao meu encontro e por alguns segundos esqueci que estávamos acompanhados. -... O que achou do seu carro?

Por alguns segundo, eu precisei olhá-lo lentamente. Seu cabelo estava charmosamente bagunçado, como eu imaginara. Terno preto e calça social, gravata de linho e um sorriso torto nos lábios. Edward era lindo.

E estava me mostrando que, além da sua beleza física, tinha a interior... Que o fazia ser mais encantador e irresistível.

Definitivamente eu estava perdida... Quantas vezes eu dissera isso?

- Meu? – Olhei confusa de Alice para Edward. – Não... Eu não tenho um Aston Martin.

- Você não tinha. – Alice pegou uma chave que estava na mão de Edward. – Ele agora é seu.

- Eu não posso aceitá-lo. – Eu nunca aceitaria a oferta de Alice e Edward. – Por favor, não insistam.

- Mas Bella... – Alice segurou o meu ombro para que eu a encarasse. – Nós temos vários carros aqui... Você só terá o que já é seu por direito!

- Alice, eu quero agir corretamente. – Respondi, querendo que o assunto fosse encerrado. – Não quero que se preocupem comigo, por favor.

Edward não disse nada. Ele entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

E antes que eu pudesse ouvir as lamentações de Alice e os argumentos de Edward, fui em direção ao meu quarto. Aquele assunto estava encerrado pra mim.

Arrumei as compras que havia feito com Alice e liguei para Jasper. Em breve ele viria a Rose Hill, só precisava fazer algumas provas finais na Universidade. Dei a notícia que tinha arrumado um emprego e que em breve eu poderia mandar-lhe mais dinheiro.

Também liguei para Ângela e contei a novidade. Ela estava animada porque Ben havia ligado e eles tinham conversado. Fiquei feliz por ela.

Liguei para Samuel, mas ele não me atendeu. Então resolvi arriscar e ligar para a sua casa, de onde também não obtive retorno. Eu queria muito conversar com ele, resolver algumas questões que ficaram pendentes da festa.

- Bella? – Edward estava entrando no meu quarto. – Posso entrar?

- Pode sim. – Nós ainda não tínhamos conversado sobre o que acontecera na noite anterior. – Estou arrumando as roupas que Alice me deu.

- Claro... – Edward estava lindo com uma blusa branca e calça cáqui. – Queria fazer um convite a você.

- A mim? – Meu coração encheu-se de alegria por saber que as coisas não mudaram entre nós. – Alice já contou a novidade?

- Já. – Ele sorriu e ali eu percebi que, qualquer que fosse o convite, eu aceitaria. – E por isso mesmo estou aqui. Quero levá-la para jantar.

- Eu? – Eu estava atônita com o convite. – Edward, eu não quero que você e a Alice se preocupem comigo e gastem o dinheiro de vocês.

- Você precisa aprender a aceitar as nossas gentilezas. – Ele passou a mão no cabelo. Fazia isso só quando estava nervoso. – Precisa aceitar as minhas gentilezas, que eu posso dizer com toda convicção, são raras. – Nós sorrimos.

- Então um Aston Martin é uma gentileza? – Provoquei.

- Não... Um Aston Martin é um dos carros da família. – Edward aproximou-se mais de mim. – Nós não o usamos, então Alice achou conveniente dá-lo a você.

- Eu não posso mesmo aceitá-lo. Eu não me sentiria bem. – Fui em sua direção, olhando fixamente em seus olhos. – Não quero dar mais motivos para que pensem mal de mim.

- E se eu emprestá-lo? – Edward segurou o meu rosto delicadamente. – Assim que você tiver o suficiente pra comprar o seu próprio carro, você o devolve.

- Eu já disse a você que tenho um carro. – Fiz uma careta pra ele. – E que ele se encontra em Seattle.

- E eu já disse a você que uma peça antiga de exposição de carros não foi feita para trafegar em qualquer trânsito. – Seus dedos faziam um carinho suave na minha bochecha. – Eu só quero mantê-la segura.

- Obrigada... – Seu olhar era tão sincero que eu nunca duvidaria das suas intenções. – Mas me deixa pensar um pouquinho sobre isso?

- Tudo bem. – Ele sorriu vitorioso. – Aceita jantar comigo, Srta. Swan?

- Aceito sim, Sr. Cullen. – Diante do seu semblante sério, corrigi. – Aceito, Sr. Masen.

Edward beijou a minha mão antes de se retirar do meu quarto. A cada dia eu conhecia um Edward carinhoso, gentil, inteligente, sincero. E a cada dia eu me via encantada com alguma característica da personalidade dele.

Como eu não sabia se Edward queria que Alice ficasse ciente do nosso jantar, resolvi me arrumar sozinha. E eu estava em pânico por isso.

Nunca havia saído para jantar com alguém... Como seria? Eu era garota de freqüentar bares, lanchonetes, redes de fast-food e não restaurantes chiques e badalados de Chicago.

Como eu recusaria uma proposta de Edward? Senti que minhas mãos já estavam começando a ficar geladas; minhas pernas tremiam incessantemente. Eu estava andando em círculos pelo quarto sem saber o que fazer.

Era um encontro? Ou uma comemoração pelo meu emprego? Porque no parque foi uma situação completamente diferente: era como se estivéssemos estendido o passeio do shopping até o parque... E agora? Era um encontro mesmo?

Senti uma onda de ansiedade chegando, então resolvi sentar e colocar a cabeça entre as pernas. O que eu faria? Como me comportaria? Edward me levaria a um lugar reservado ou não? O que eu vestiria?

Decidi entrar logo na banheira. Enchi com sais relaxantes que Alice havia comprado pra mim e mergulhei meu corpo tenso, tentando de alguma forma me acalmar e diminuir a tensão.

Coloquei um roupão e arrumei o cabelo como Alice havia me ensinado. Eu o prendi pela metade, deixando os fios caírem ondulados pelas costas.

Não ousei muito na maquiagem com medo de errar e parecer uma palhaça. Optei pelo rosa, que é a cor que eu costumo usar nessas ocasiões. As unhas já estavam feitas, graças a Alice.

Fui para o guarda-roupa, agora repleto de peças de vestuário escolhidas pela minha nova chefe. Olhei para cada uma delas confusa; eu não sabia o que combinava com o quê. Eu não saberia fazer uma combinação sem a ajuda de Alice. Não mesmo.

Vasculhei qualquer peça normal, mas nada se encaixava aos meus olhos normais.

Até que achei um vestido preto, acinturado, de uma tal marca Miu Miu.

Nos pés, um Manolo Blahnik que eu estava aprendendo a conhecer e a gostar.

Coloquei alguns pertences numa clutch bege. Alice provavelmente ficaria orgulhosa em saber que eu lembrei o nome do tipo de bolsa que agora eu carregava.

Eu estava finalmente pronta.

Olhei-me no espelho. Até que o resultado fora realmente bom. Muito bom.

Então por que o meu estômago insistia em agitar-se?

Por que minhas pernas tremiam, apesar de eu estar em cima de um salto extremamente confortável e elegante?

Por que minhas mãos suavam apesar de eu estar em temperatura ambiente?

Eu não sabia.

Ou o melhor, sabia. Só estava com medo de encarar a realidade.

E ela estava me esperando. Em forma de um homem de quase dois metros, lindo, cavalheiro e estúpido, que fazia meu corpo obedecê-lo mesmo que ele não mandasse.

Respirei fundo e saí.

Para jantar com Edward Cullen, meu meio irmão.

.

.

.

_**EDWARD POV**_

.

.

.

- Alice, eu sabia que ela não iria aceitar... – Respondi, assim que vi Bella voltando à mansão. –... Com certeza, se sentiu ofendida.

- Ofendida? – Minha irmã não aceitava um "não" como resposta. – Edward, depois do exame, ela terá isso por direito. – Alice apontou para o carro. – Por que não aceitá-lo agora?

- Porque o exame ainda não foi feito. – Coloquei a mão no ombro de Alice. Eu tinha medo que ela se decepcionasse depois do exame. – Bella nunca faria isso.

- É eu deveria ter imaginado. – Alice bufou desanimada. – Mas tentei, e é isso que vale.

- Claro. – Tentei animá-la. – Eu queria muito que Bella ficasse com ele, fico preocupado com sua segurança e...

E, antes que eu pudesse concluir meu pensamento, Alice me olhava incrédula.

- Eu não acredito... – Alice murmurou. – Você já está aceitando Bella como irmã!

- Não, Alice... Não é nada disso! – Esclareci enquanto ela gargalhava. – Eu só me preocupo com ela como me preocuparia com qualquer um!

- Mentira! – Ela apontou o dedo pra mim. – Você é um filho da mãe mentiroso, Edward Cullen!

- Masen! – A corrigi. – E o que leva você a pensar nisso? – Balancei a cabeça, aturdido.

- Várias coisas... – Ela colocou o dedo no queixo. – Primeiro você não quer que Bella se relacione com Samuel, assim como você não queria que eu namorasse o Laurent!

- O Laurent era um filho da puta, assim como Samuel! – Eu estava tentando explicar, mas não estava conseguindo diante da mente mirabolante de Alice. – Quer dizer, os dois não prestam e...

- Sei... – Ela sorriu maliciosamente pra mim. – E segundo, essa preocupação toda... De irmão mais velho...

- Não é não, Alice. – Cocei a cabeça, irritado com a conversa. – Não confundam as coisas, você sabe a minha opinião a respeito.

Eu não queria que Bella se machucasse. Ela era propensa a confusões, eu sabia disso. E eu já estive perto dela em duas ocasiões para salvá-la: Uma, na boate. E outra, aqui em casa, na festa.

Eu precisava mantê-la segura. Eu precisava cuidar dela e esse pensamento já estavam me matando. Eu não conseguiria conviver com essa insegurança, relembrar o passado e não me preocupar.

- Mas você vai mudar, eu sei. – Alice sorriu tenramente pra mim. – Já está mudando. Eu vejo isso. – Alice colocou a mão lentamente em meu rosto.

Eu continuei olhando-a, mas não consegui responder nada. O que eu diria? Que ela estava se iludindo porque Bella provavelmente não era a nossa irmã e fora enganada? Ou que, mesmo que fosse eu já estava fodido por me sentir envolvido o suficiente para não voltar atrás? O que eu diria? O que eu explicaria?

Só balancei a cabeça e dei a conversa por encerrada, antes de puxar o pequeno corpo da minha irmã caçula para um abraço fraternal.

[...]

Fazia exatamente cinco horas que eu havia convidado Bella para um jantar. Eu estava tentando relaxar, lendo algum livro, mas era impossível. Flashes da noite anterior invadiam a minha mente constantemente.

Foi surreal passar a noite ao lado de Bella, numa roda gigante. Sorri com a lembrança do seu medo, seu cheiro, seus lábios delicadamente nos meus... Sua risada e seu olhar de menina vendo a cidade do alto. Foi tudo tão bom que eu tive medo de acordar e ver que tudo não passara de um sonho.

Mas não foi. Foi uma perfeita realidade. Eu e Bella.

Foi engraçado recordar de quando comi o cachorro-quente... Quando Edward Masen, o famoso juiz Draconiano faria uma coisa dessas? Nunca. Nem com Tanya eu era adepto de fazer programas do tipo. E ela era uma esposa maravilhosa que não insistia.

Mas eu estava disposto a mudar. Eu já poderia ver eu e Tanya juntos no Navy Píer ou no Millennium Park fazendo algum piquenique. Ou qualquer outro programa que uma família americana comum costumava fazer. Eu tinha planos, que foram interrompidos quando tudo aconteceu.

_Assalto._

_Um barulho de tiro._

_Minha esposa caída no chão. _

_Nossos ingressos do cinema cheios de sangue._

"_- Edward, eu te amo. Seja feliz."_

Acordei sobressaltado. Havia pegado no sono, o livro caído no chão. Esses pesadelos não teriam fim? Joguei a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a na almofada, tentando controlar a respiração.

Fui até a janela e a abri. Fechei os olhos e deixei que brisa morna de Chicago me relaxasse, dissipando qualquer tensão que ficara pelo pesadelo... Tanya.

Seu nome fazia o meu peito explodir de dor... Eu a amava. Muito. Então o que eu sentia por Bella? Era possível amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo? Porque com certeza eu ainda amava Tanya, com toda a força da minha alma... E Bella? O que eu sentia? O que ela sentia?

Passei a mão no cabelo nervosamente e fiquei pensando se não seria melhor cancelar o jantar. O que eu falaria? Falaria sobre a noite anterior? Sobre os meus sentimentos?

Não, disso eu não falaria... Eu nem sabia o quê falar ou como falar.

Sentei-me na cama, sentindo-me frustrado. O que eu estava fazendo? Confuso e ainda convidando Bella para jantar? Eu queria mesmo terminar de foder com a minha vida?

E foi quando eu me lembrei dos seus olhos e a paz que senti quando a envolvi em meus braços. Seu cheiro reconfortante e toda a dúvida se dissipando como fumaça, como se não existisse Carlisle, exame de paternidade e toda essa merda. Seus lábios tocando os meus, enquanto eu pensava não ser merecedor de sentir tão algo bom por ser um filho da puta pecador de todas as formas e maneiras.

Tomei um banho, deixando a água gelada cair em minhas costas, reconfortando-me. Coloquei um terno preto e uma blusa preta por baixo, sem gravata. Eu estava me sentindo um pouco sufocado. Só não sabia se era por causa do clima ou do pesadelo.

Saí lentamente e desci. Peguei o volvo e o coloquei no portão que dava acesso a parte de trás de Rose Hill. Mandei uma mensagem para Bella, pedindo que ela fosse ao local combinado.

Eu não sabia o que Bella acharia, mas com certeza não seria bom se alguém nos visse. Alice havia saído com algumas amigas estilistas, Mike estava trabalhando e Rosalie e Emmett estavam no quarto... Eu não queria arriscar.

Depois que aguardei exatamente vinte minutos após ter enviado a mensagem, visualizei Bella. E ela estava perfeita.

Um vestido preto que realçava cada curva do seu corpo; seu cabelo estava meio preso, deixando a mostra seu rosto. Ela estava elegante, segura. Eu pouco via a minha menina naquela mulher que estava prestes a entrar no meu carro.

Ajeitei-me no banco, pois estava me sentindo desconfortável. Eu já estava excitado com aquela visão, meu membro duro prestes a explodir na calça.

_Controla-se, Edward Masen! Você não é mais um adolescente de dezesseis anos que vai ao primeiro encontro!_ – Minha consciência gritava.

- Obrigada por me esperar aqui. – Bella mencionou assim que entrou no Volvo. – Eu não saberia o que dizer a eles e...

- Tudo bem. – Coloquei a mão em seu rosto. – Eu também não saberia o que dizer.

Ficamos em silêncio, enquanto eu fazia um carinho suave em sua pele. Seus cílios estavam tremelicando enquanto sua bochecha começava a corar num tom particularmente charmoso.

- Eu estava com saudade disso. – Comentei, enquanto Bella abaixava os olhos.

- Disso o quê? – Ela perguntou, ainda olhando para o banco.

- Do seu calor. – Senti seu corpo vacilar diante do meu toque. – Da sua reação quando fica envergonhada.

- Você sempre me deixa envergonhada. – Ela sorriu, olhando-me diretamente. – Lembra de quando nos conhecemos?

- Claro. – Aproximei-me e fiquei a centímetros dos seus lábios. – Foi quando voltei a sorrir.

Bella sorriu provavelmente lembrando-se quando nos conhecemos em Rose Hill. Eu a fitava diretamente, sabendo que ela parecia com alguém que eu conhecia. Sem imaginar que ela era filha de Renée, minha ex-babá.

E agora eu podia perceber que ela tinha muitos traços da mãe. Os olhos, a boca e o nariz eram de Renee. A mulher que um dia eu já considerei tanto quanto a minha mãe.

- Vamos? – Bella murmurou, a boca entreaberta.

E antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, afundei minha mão em sua nuca, trazendo seus lábios aos meus. Sua língua veio de encontro a minha, provocando-a e eu sorri com a sua ousadia. Mordi seu lábio inferior e o puxei delicadamente. Queria que ver sua boca rubra assim como o seu rosto deveria estar.

- Acho melhor irmos jantar. – Encostei minha testa na sua, estávamos começando a suar. – Antes que eu inicie o nosso encontro aqui mesmo.

- T-tudo b-bem. – Bella gaguejou e eu achei adorável.

Liguei o carro e seguimos para o restaurante.

[...]

- Venha comigo. – Abri a porta do carona assim que estacionei. – Espero que goste da minha escolha.

- Tenho certeza que gostarei. – Bella segurou a minha mão firmemente e entramos. – Você faz ótimas escolhas. – Sorrimos ao lembrar o Navy Píer.

O Smith & Wollensky era um restaurante que servia uma comida formidável. O ambiente era acolhedor e, por se manter as margens do Rio Chicago, fornecia aos clientes uma vista privilegiada, principalmente ao entardecer e à noite.

- Edward... – Bella sorria encantada com a vista.

- Eu sei. – Eu me sentia vitorioso por dentro. – A vista é espetacular.

- É magnífica! – Bella sorriu pra mim e eu senti ali que já ganhara a noite. – Você já veio aqui?

- Já. – Pensei alguns segundos antes de completar a resposta. – Mas tem muito, muito tempo.

Entramos e fomos diretamente à parte privativa.

- Onde estão os outros clientes? – Bella virou-se para me perguntar, enquanto eu a seguia.

- Eu reservei essa parte privativa só pra nós dois. – Respondi, colocando a mão na base das suas costas.

- Eu não acredito! – Bella balançou a cabeça, incrédula. – Essa noite faz parte do manual "Como surpreender Bella Swan"? – Ela provocou.

- Faz. – Eu sorri com a provocação. – Mas também faz parte do manual "O que devo fazer para ter Bella Swan só pra mim?".

- Só pra você? – Ela mordeu os lábios sedutoramente e lá eu estava dando sinal de vida.

- Só pra mim. Eu me nego a dividi-la com alguém. – Afastei a cadeira para que ela se sentasse. – E eu não queria que olhassem e comentassem o quanto você está perfeita. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, depositando um beijo suave entre a orelha e o pescoço.

Sentamos numa mesa próxima ao Rio Chicago, Bella estava encantada com a paisagem. E eu satisfeito por proporcionar alguma felicidade a ela.

- Como você descobriu esse lugar? – Bella estava com os olhos brilhando. – É tão bonito.

- Eu imaginei que fosse gostar. – Respondi, colocando a mão em suas costas. – É um lugar muito bonito mesmo.

E era perfeito para a noite que eu pretendia ter.

.

.

.

_**BELLA POV**_

_**.**_

.

.

Só pra mim. Eu me nego a dividi-la com alguém. – Edward afastou a cadeira para que eu me sentasse. – E eu não queria que olhassem e comentasse o quanto você está perfeita. – Sua voz rouca adentrava meus sentidos, o toque macio dos seus lábios em meu pescoço.

Ali ele já teria ganhado a noite, sem precisar de muito esforço.

O restaurante Smith & Wollensky era perfeito para a nossa noite. Quer dizer, mais que perfeito, porque nem nos meus melhores sonhos imaginei jantar num lugar assim.

- Vamos beber algo? - Edward tirou-me dos devaneios.

- Vamos. - Assenti. - Você escolhe?

- Com certeza. - Seus olhos perfuraram os meus e eu me perguntei em que parte da noite eu conduziria. Mas eu sabia que estava em ótimas mãos.

Mãos quentes e perfeitas, que nesse exato momento faziam um carinho suave no início da minha coluna.

- Frio? - Edward perguntou-me depois que meu corpo estremeceu pelo seu toque. - Nós podemos sair daqui e...

- Nã-não - Gaguejei, tentando reformular alguma frase coerente. - Aqui está ótimo.

- Que bom... - Seu sorriso pareceu me aquecer e eu esqueci qualquer calafrio que tivesse perpassado pelo meu corpo. - Vou pedir um champanhe.

O garçom aproximou-se de nós e Edward fez o pedido. Ele estava seguro, era tão fascinante vê-lo tomando todas as decisões e, por alguns segundos, o imaginei no trabalho, demasiadamente sério, viril, tão rígido consigo mesmo e com os outros.

E por incrível que pareça, eu gostei. Gostei de ver esse lado dele que já presenciei tantas vezes.

Será que algum dia ele me levaria ao local de trabalho? Com certeza se o convite fosse feito, eu não hesitaria duas vezes.

- Então quer dizer que você é a mais nova contratada de Alice Cullen... - Ele virou-se para mim depois de falar com o garçom. - Espero que tenha paciência e sorte para lidar com o gênio de Alice.

- Alice é um doce de pessoa. - Edward riu debochadamente. - Qual é? É feio rir dos irmãos pelas costas, Sr. Masen.

- Não estou rindo pelas costas, aquela fadinha do mal sabe disso... - Eu estava rindo. -... Alice sempre conseguiu o que queria e eu tenho muito orgulho dela por isso.

- É lindo ver a forma que vocês se interagem. - Eu estava relaxando mais com a conversa. - Apesar do tempo e da distância, o amor de irmãos prevaleceu.

- Eu sinto muito que não seja assim com Emmett e Mike. - De repente, seu semblante mudou. - Eles estão cada vez mais afastados de nós.

- Não é verdade. - Quis amenizar. - Você só precisa dar uma chance a eles.

- Emmett só terá a chance dele quando passar por uma clínica de reabilitação. - Eu sabia sobre os problemas dele com drogas. - E Mike... Bem, Mike era muito novo quando tudo aconteceu. Talvez não tenha dimensão dos fatos.

- Entendo... - Coloquei a mão em cima da dele. - Mike sabe pela ótica de Carlisle, certo?

- Certo. - Ele fez um carinho suave com o polegar na minha mão. - Mas eu errei quando deixei que Carlisle fosse uma grande influência pra ele, quando... - Ele estava desabafando. - Quer dizer, cada um com o seu problema. Esquecemo-nos dos outros.

- Mas vocês foram criados separadamente, Edward. O único culpado nessa história é Carlisle, que como pai, deveria ter dado uma base a vocês.

- Será, Bella? - Seus olhos estavam tristes. - Será que nós não somos mais parecidos com Carlisle do que imaginamos?

E antes que pudéssemos continuar a nossa conversa, o garçom interrompeu-nos.

- Aqui está senhor... - O garçom estava colocando as taças na mesa.

- Pode deixar que eu sirvo a bela dama que me acompanha... - Edward sorriu galanteador.

- Obrigada, cavalheiro. - Respondi sorrindo.

- Esse é um Armand de Brignac. - Edward estava pegando a garrafa e despejando o líquido em uma das taças. - É considerado o melhor champanhe do mundo. - Ele me entregou uma das taças. - O champanhe perfeito para a mulher perfeita. - Seus lábios encostaram-se levemente nos meus.

- Obrigada... - Eu ainda estava me acostumando com essa nova faceta de Edward. -

- Esse champanhe é complexo, picante e agradável... - Edward se aproximou de mim, a taça em uma das mãos. -... Sua acentuada fruta fresca é o que o torna tão palatável e irresistível. - Sua voz rouca ecoou em meus ouvidos. -... Ele agrada tão perfeitamente ao paladar dos conhecedores.

- Ele? - Perguntei irônica.

- Complexa, picante, agradável, irresistível... Quatro palavras que a definem tão bem, Isabella Swan... - Sua mão veio diretamente ao meu rosto. - Eu brindo a você. - Seus olhos perfuraram os meus. - A você que fez a minha vida reluzir.

- Mais que essa garrafa? - Minha garganta estava seca.

- Muito mais. - Seu sorriso torto encheu meu coração de paz. - Eu fui atraído pelo seu brilho... - Sua língua passeou vagarosamente pelos lábios. - Você fez a minha vida resplandecer-se... Torna-se notável aos meus olhos. - Sua boca estava tão próxima a minha. - Muito obrigado.

E antes que Edward dissesse mais alguma coisa que me fizesse desmoronar ali mesmo, colei a minha boca a sua, provando o gosto doce que há muito eu quis provar.

Sua mão esquerda ainda se mantinha em meu rosto, enquanto a direita descia lentamente pelo meu corpo, segurando firmemente cada pedaço dele, como se ele quisesse me marcar como sua.

Mas ele não precisava disso... Porque eu já era dele. Só dele.

Minhas mãos já estavam agitadas, mexendo nervosamente em cada mecha do seu cabelo e trazendo seu rosto pra mais perto do meu... Eu sentia que a qualquer momento o meu coração poderia esmagar-se com a aflição que sentia.

E eu nem sabia o porquê.

- Acho melhor pedirmos o jantar... - Respondi sem ar, enquanto Edward beijava o meu pescoço.

- Claro. - Ele murmurou contra pele do meu pescoço. - Eu já volto. - Edward beijou lentamente o meu pescoço, antes de levantar-se.

E só por imaginar a razão dele ir ao toalete, já me deixava excitada.

Alguns minutos ele voltou.

- Podemos pedir? - Assenti, sem olhar para o seu rosto, já que o meu provavelmente estava rubro. - Tem alguma preferência?

- Não... Confio no seu gosto.

Edward chamou o garçom novamente e pediu um steak tips au poivre.

- E traga um " El "Terre", sim? - O garçom assentiu e saiu com os nossos pedidos.

- Então... - Eu ainda estava me recompondo dos beijos. - Quando você volta a trabalhar?

- Logo após o exame de DNA. - Edward respondeu, sem olhar-me. - Dependendo do resultado, terei algumas providências a tomar.

- Claro... - Quis me bater por ter feito uma pergunta idiota. - Alice me disse que você foi ao tribunal hoje.

- Fui sim. - Edward parecia ser muito misterioso, às vezes. - Eu precisava ver como estava o meu apartamento.

- E? - Eu queria que ele me falasse mais sobre a vida dele.

- E está tudo em ordem. - Ele sorriu. - Contratei alguém para ir uma vez por semana e mantê-lo organizado.

- Gosta de morar sozinho? - Eu e a minha boca grande. - Quer dizer, eu...

- Agora gosto. - Edward parecia disposto mesmo a conversar. - Eu morei pouco tempo sozinho antes de me casar.

_Pronto era a deixa que eu precisava._

- Edward... - Aproximei-me mais dele. -... E Tanya? Não, quer dizer... - Bufei, sem saber como iniciar a conversa. - E o casamento de vocês?

- Era perfeito. - Edward pareceu se perder, fitando a taça de champanhe. - Tanya era inteligente, linda e engraçada... - Edward riu sozinho. - Nós nos dávamos muito bem. Tínhamos gostos parecidos.

- Tinham? - Eu senti a pontada de ciúme e senti que iria pro inferno por isso.

- Tínhamos. - Edward sorriu perfeitamente torto. - Eu e Tanya fizemos faculdade de Direito juntos. - Ele tomou mais um gole do champanhe. - Demoramos em perceber que estávamos apaixonados um pelo outro. Samuel nos ajudou a perceber isso.

_Samuel. Será que ele fazia parte de um triângulo amoroso?_

- Os seus irmãos a conheceram? - Perguntei ingenuamente.

- Conheceram. Alice era a melhor amiga dela. - E mais uma pontada de ciúme. - Tanya a ajudou muito no início da carreira de modelo.

- Que legal! - Falei entusiasmada demais. - E vocês não quiseram ter filhos?

Edward me encarou e naquele momento eu não sabia se quem estava ali era o meu Edward de outrora, gentil, engraçado e carinhoso. Parecia outro Edward, o que eu conhecera em situações de tensão.

- Desculpa, Edward... - Coloquei a mão em cima da sua. - Não quis ser intrometida.

- Tudo bem. - Ele sorriu fracamente. - E já pensou sobre o Aston Martin? - Edward havia se fechado na sua bolha novamente.

Mas eu esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso para conhecê-lo mais.

- Eu já disse que não o aceito... - Ele me fitou com aqueles olhos perfeitos. - Isso não vale!

- O que não vale? - Ele me olhou novamente daquele jeito que fazia meu coração disparar.

- Isso não é justo... - Bati no ombro dele. - Você está trapaceando!

- Se usar de todos os artifícios possíveis para convencê-la a ficar com o carro é trapacear, eu sou um trapaceiro, minha cara. - Ele piscou pra mim.

- Droga! - Cruzei os braços como uma criança birrenta. - Eu aceito.

- O quê? - Ele colocou a taça em cima da mesa. - O que você disse?

- Eu aceito o carro. - Repeti, revirando os olhos. - Mas como empréstimo!

- Que seja! - Seus braços enlaçaram a minha cintura, afundando o rosto no meu cabelo - Seu cheiro é inebriante...

- O seu também... - Edward começou a depositar beijos suaves em cima da minha clavícula. -... Ainda bem que estamos sozinhos.

- Eu juro que esta não foi minha intenção... - Edward murmurou.

- O inferno está cheio de boas intenções... - Respondi com a respiração alterada.

- O amor nos leva ao inferno e ao paraíso... Mas sempre nos leva a algum lugar. - Edward respondeu, fitando os meus olhos.

- E aonde você prefere estar? - Perguntei, olhando para a sua boca entreaberta.

- Aqui. - Ele fechou os olhos e encostou a testa na minha. - Onde você estiver eu preferirei ficar. - Sua boca desceu lentamente pelo meu rosto. - Só por você.

E antes que iniciássemos outra sessão de beijos, o garçom nos interrompeu.

- Gostou? - Edward perguntou antes de tomar um gole de vinho.

- Sim... - Respondi com a boca cheia. - Desculpa. - Engoli a comida.

Enquanto terminávamos o nosso jantar, continuamos nossa conversa sobre carros.

Eu já tinha percebido que era uma grande paixão pra Edward.

- Bella, deseja sobremesa? - Edward perguntou assim que eu terminei a minha taça de vinho.

- Desejo. - Coloquei a taça na mesa. - O que vamos pedir?

- Petit gateau. - Eu comemorei internamente com o pedido. - Gosta?

- Na verdade... - Edward olhou preocupado. - Eu amo! Você realmente leu o manual direitinho...

- Eu nunca faço nada pela metade... - Ele pegou a minha mão delicadamente antes de depositar um beijo nela.

Tomamos a nossa sobremesa e nos levantamos para contemplar a paisagem do Rio Chicago. O clima estava ameno e sentíamos uma brisa suave.

Estava tudo tão tranqüilo, tão perfeito... A noite estava sendo maravilhosa e ainda longe de acabar.

Meu coração se apertara ao pensar na possibilidade de ir embora e deixar tudo para trás... E não ter outras oportunidades em passar momentos maravilhosos com Edward.

Por isso eu queria aproveitar tudo e prolongar ainda mais a sensação de felicidade que transbordava do meu corpo.

Edward abraçou-me por trás, a cabeça pousando em meu ombro. Sua respiração provocava cócegas em minha pele; mas eu queria mantê-lo próximo a mim.

Eu estava vivendo um sonho e um pesadelo. E não queria acordar. Bem, eu queria acordar e ver que tudo não passara de um mal entendido da minha mãe, uma confusão. Eu queria viver o que eu estava sentindo plenamente, sem amarras, sem limitações.

Porque eu não poderia mais viver sem Edward. Eu não queria. Não podia. Não sem sofrer, sem sentir o vazio dentro do meu peito; não sem sentir meu coração sendo esmagado e despedaçado aos poucos. Ele já estava em mim, mesmo que eu não quisesse.

E agora nós dois sozinhos, com a vista maravilhosa do Rio Chicago me fez pensar em tanta coisa... E agradecer. Agradecer por ter esse sentimento tão lindo dentro de mim, por senti-lo. É uma dádiva de Deus.

E eu tinha medo... Não pelo o que eu sentia, mas pelas conseqüências que isso traria.

Meu coração palpitava tão rápido dentro meu peito e me perguntei se Edward seria capaz de ouví-lo... E quando eu diria que a razão dele palpitar tão rápido era a existência dele e tudo o que eu sentia.

**Música: Delicate - Damien Rice** _(Ouçam, não vão se arrepender!)_

Começou a tocar uma música linda... E melancólica.

- Vamos dançar? - Edward me virou, já me levando ao centro da sala.

- Dançar música lenta? - Edward assentiu, dobrando a manga da camisa. - Eu não sei dançar esse tipo de música.

- Não tem problema. Devemos ficar assim. - Sua mão foi a minha cintura e aproximou ainda mais os nossos corpos. - E a sua mão deve ficar aqui. - Ele guiou a minha mão até o seu ombro.

Edward continuou me olhando e naquele momento, parecia que ele podia ver a minha alma. Então, eu deixei. Eu queria que ele visse o que eu não tinha coragem de falar.

Nossos corpos movimentaram-se lentamente... Edward sempre mantendo contato visual, nós estávamos sentindo a música.

Sua mão foi subindo lentamente até chegar ao meu rosto. A outra também fez o mesmo trajeto, enquanto eu deixava meu braço cair.

Edward segurou o meu rosto delicadamente, enquanto ainda nos olhávamos. Estávamos tentando nos despir dos nossos medos, receios e angústias; queríamos que o outro visse quem éramos.

E eu conseguia enxergar Edward além do meu menininho dos olhos tristes.

Sua boca foi diretamente a minha. O beijo foi lento, devagar, suave. Nossa respiração se chocando, ao mesmo tempo em que nossos lábios se mantinham unidos...Eu podia sentir o que estava por trás daquele beijo.

Era amor.

Nós estávamos na nossa bolha particular, tão nossa, tão única... Eu estava finalmente me sentindo protegida.

Amada.

Única.

Especial.

Eu finalmente me sentia como dizia a minha música.

-_ Ma Belle._ - Edward sussurrou antes de beijar a minha testa.

Encostei minha cabeça em seu peito e ficamos por um tempo ali, dançando. Eu não sabia dizer se a música havia acabado, mas nós dois não queríamos nos separar, talvez com medo do amanhã, das próximas horas.

Era delicado, como dizia a música.

A nossa situação, o que sentíamos, as pessoas que conviviam conosco. Era tudo muito frágil e tínhamos medo de estragar o que estávamos construindo aos poucos.

A confiança. O respeito. O carinho.

Fechei os olhos e resolvi gravar tudo o que acontecera esta noite. A risada de Edward, seus beijos, seus carinhos, a música, a nossa dança. Não importava o que fosse acontecer daqui pra frente; eu tinha certeza que nesta noite eu fui feliz como há muito tempo eu não era. E seria eternamente grata a Edward por isso.

_Victor Hugo_ disse que a suprema felicidade da vida é ter a convicção de que somos amados.

Agora eu entendia essa frase.

Foi uma noite linda. Eternamente gravada em minha memória.

[...]

Eu gostaria muito de levá-la para almoçar amanhã... - Edward estava na porta do meu quarto.

- Amanhã é o meu primeiro dia de trabalho... - Eu estava na ponta dos pés, o nariz em seu pescoço. - ... Não sei se Alice vai me liberar.

- Esqueceu que você está lidando com um juiz? - Edward levantou o meu rosto. - Alice poderá ser presa por trabalho escravo.

- Tudo bem, Juiz Masen. - Sorri pra ele. - Eu almoço com você amanhã.

- Me chama de novo de Juiz Masen? - Os olhos verdes de Edward estavam brilhando e ele encostou o meu corpo contra a parede. - Por favor?

- Juiz Masen. - Falei novamente, o rosto provavelmente rubro.

- Bella, Bella... - Edward me abraçou, quase me levantando do chão. - Desse jeito, eu não vou embora.

- Mas você precisa ir. - Dei um selinho rápido em seus lábios. - Amanhã o dia será longo.

- Tudo bem. - Ele tirou um fio de cabelo do meu rosto. - Almoço amanhã?

- Almoço amanhã. - Meu estômago já se revirava de expectativas. - Boa noite.

- Boa Noite, _Ma Belle_. - Eu ficava excitada em ouvir Edward falando francês. - _Revê de toi ce soi...*_ - Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- O que isso quer dizer? - Perguntei, enquanto ele beijava meu rosto.

Edward piscou pra mim e saiu, me deixando curiosa. Abri a porta pensando no que ele dissera... No dia seguinte, eu perguntaria a Alice.

Estava tudo muito escuro e sliencioso... Será que os outros já estavam dormindo?

Acendi a luz e tirei meus sapatos, deixando-os de lado. Soltei meu cabelo e fui para frente do espelho para ver como eu ainda estava.

- Boa Noite, Cinderela. - Vi o seu reflexo no espelho. Assustei-me, derrubando o frasco de perfume.

- Ro- Rosalie... - Abaixei-me, tentando pegar os pedaços de vidro. Estava tão nervosa que não percebi quando um perfurou a minha mão. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu faço as perguntas por aqui... - Rosalie levantou-se da poltrona e veio ao meu encontro.

- Saia do meu quarto agora! - Gritei, ainda no chão.

- Xi, não grite! - Ela sussurrou. - Ou você quer que eu conte a Alice que você e Edward estão juntos? Quanta decepção será pra ela...

- Você está blefando... - Respondi nervosa.

- Você pensa que eu não ouvi a conversa melosa de vocês? - Ela cruzou os braços. - Ou que eu não vi quando os dois saíram?

- Sua vagabunda! - Eu gritei enojada.

- Eu já disse pra não gritar! - Rosalie pisou em minha mão com o salto que usava, fazendo com que os outros pedaços de vidro perfurassem a minha pele. - E a vagabunda que está transando com o próprio irmão é você, e não eu.

- Você não sabe de nada... - Respondi, sentindo a minha pele rasgar onde ela estava pisando. - ... Eu sou muito diferente de você.

- Será que é? - Ela se abaixou. - Eu também tenho os meus pecadinhos, sabe Bella? - Ela jogou o cabelo por cima do ombro. - Edward já foi meu amante. - Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido. - Você ouviu? a-man-te.

Eu estava me sentindo tonta pelo cheiro do sangue... Será que eu ouvi direito?

- Edward já foi meu amante! - Rosalie levantou o meu rosto. - Isso ele não contou a você, contou?

Diante do meu silêncio, ela gargalhou.

- Eu sabia! - Ela cravou mais o salto em minha mão. - Por que você não pergunta a ele, hein? Pergunte a ele já que estão tão próximos!

- É mentira! - Eu estava lutando contra as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. - É mentira...

- Eu não vou ficar aqui discutindo isso com você. - Ela se levantou e tirou o pé de cima da minha mão. - Eu quero você longe do Edward! Se não todos ficarão sabendo desse romancezinho sujo de vocês...

O quarto de repente começou a girar, segurei-me na parede para não desabar.

- Eu já dei o meu recado... - Ela olhou em volta do quarto. - E se acha que eu estou mentindo, pergunta pro Edward... - Ela me olhou diretamente nos olhos. - Todos nós vamos nos encontrar no inferno, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Encostei-me na parede, tentando prender a respiração. Eu precisava encontrar algo para estancar o sangue.

- Longe do Edward... - Ela sussurrou, antes de bater a porta atrás dela.

Deixei que as lágrimas lavassem o meu rosto... Eu sentia a dor física e emocional.

Será que era verdade? Eu precisava perguntar a Edward.

Fui engatinhando até uma gaveta, de onde tirei um pano qualquer. Enrolei-o na mão enquanto as palavras de Rosalie ecoavam em minha cabeça.

_"Edward já foi meu amante"_

_"Eu quero você longe dele"_

Meu corpo começou a tremer pela dor e pelas lágrimas que vinham incessantemente. A dúvida me corroía por dentro e o medo de tudo ser verdade também.

Fui lentamente até a minha cama e me abracei, encolhendo as pernas.

O choro me esgotou e finalmente, eu adormeci.

Sem a alegria que me acompanhava antes.

.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p><em>* Revê de toi ce soi - <em>Sonharei com você esta noite.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bem, esse capítulo começou lindo e terminou tenso!<strong>_

_**Mandei o POV extra do Edward do capítulo anterior pra quem comentou... Gostaram?**_

_**Não consegui mandar para **_**Karol Tavares, Jadrine, Catarina Carvalho, Letty, Letcia**_**.**_

_**Meninas, mandem o e-mail novamente todo separadinho por espaço (todos os caracteres)**_

_**Tenho também um brinde especial pra quem comentar esse capítulo.**_

_**Um capítulo extra - POV Rosalie!**_

_**Nesse capítulo extra teremos:**_

_** - O que ela acha sobre beward;**_

_**- Um flashback dela com Edward;**_

_**- Uma conversa importante com Alice.**_

_**Vamos lá! O comentário é rápido, fácil e indolor!**_

_**E deixem seus e-mails!**_

_**Beijos do juiz Masen!**_


	15. Capítulo 11  Confiar

_Hey Fofas! *esmaga e abraça*_

_Demorei mas cheguei! Mais um capítulo lindo procês!_

_Recadinho no final... Não esqueçam de ler, ok?_

_Quem quiser falar comigo, é só ver os meus endereços no meu profile!_

_Just enjoy! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 11<strong>

**Confiar**

"_Esta é a parte mais difícil de um relacionamento. Confiar é um ato de fé gigantesco; dar-se inteiramente à outra pessoa sem saber o que vai receber em troca"_

_(Autor desconhecido)_

**_Chicago - IL - EUA_**

**_Quarta - Feira_**

_**BELLA POV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Minha cabeça latejava incessantemente. Não sabia se era o gosto amargo da tristeza ou o medo da decepção que vinha à minha boca. Só sabia que não queria levantar da cama e tão pouco encarar o mundo que me esperava lá fora.

Mas eu precisava sair. Precisava ir trabalhar. Precisava conversar com Edward. Precisava fazer tantas coisas, mas não desejava fazer nenhuma delas; queria voltar a dormir e sonhar com a noite anterior.

Eu e Edward sozinhos, dançando. Ainda era possível sentir o seu gosto em meus lábios e se eu fechasse os olhos, ainda poderia sentir a respiração em meu pescoço. Eu nunca tivera uma noite tão perfeita com alguém. Só de pensar em tudo que havia acontecido, meu corpo estremecia, dando sinais de querer recordar algo tão bom. Mas que provavelmente não aconteceria outra vez.

Era indescritível a sensação que eu sentia em estar perto dele. Seu toque, suas carícias, tudo me fazia sentir especial, única e protegida. Eu queria me manter em seus braços até que esse pesadelo acabasse, até que eu fosse forte o suficiente para lidar com todas as verdades e mentiras que estariam por vir. Com ele, eu sentia que poderia ir além da minha própria capacidade.

Com ele, eu era forte. Ele era a minha força, a minha vontade.

Só por ele eu ainda estava aqui, nesse inferno.

Mas também havia dúvidas... Será que ele havia se envolvido com Rosalie? Traindo o próprio irmão? Eu não queria acreditar, mas sabia que o Edward de outrora talvez fosse capaz de cometer essa loucura, pouco se importando com os outros. E era essa incerteza que fazia meu estômago revirar-se, fazendo com que eu me encolhesse na cama, pensando se eu conhecia mesmo o homem que me fazia sentir diferente.

A parede a minha frente girava... O que eu iria fazer? Confrontar Rosalie e colocar a carreira de Edward em risco? Colocar nossas vidas em tablóides de fofocas? Decepcionar as pessoas que amamos por egoísmo? Nós não estávamos juntos, nem sabíamos o que sentíamos... Todo o sacrifício valeria à pena? Ou era algo passageiro, momentâneo? Algo de química e pele?

E o que era pior pra mim? Ter a confirmação de que ele se envolvera com Rosalie ou afastar-me dele? Eu precisava ouvir seus argumentos, saber o porquê dele trair o próprio irmão; talvez ele explicasse, mas não justificasse... Mas ficar longe dele, isso eu conseguiria?

Não, claro que não. E eu não faria isso. O fato de sermos meio-irmãos não me impediu de ficar ao seu lado, cometendo o pecado do incesto... Eu desistiria de tudo por causa de Rosalie? Pelas suas ameaças? Eu não poderia fazer isso, eu não conseguiria. Não havia força em mim para cumprir o que ela queria.

Eu falaria com Edward. Ele precisava saber da história, precisava saber que a cunhada ainda nutria um sentimento doentio por ele. Precisava saber o que ela seria capaz de fazer. Com certeza, juntos nós conseguiríamos superar mais essa adversidade e encontrar uma saída.

Eu repetia isso como um mantra em minha cabeça; eu queria acreditar nele, em seus motivos.

Eu desejava intimamente que tudo fosse uma grande mentira... Invenção de uma mente maquiavélica e doente. Mas se não fosse? Eu conseguiria lidar com o passado dele e pensar que ele poderia ter feito coisas piores? Eu estava pronta para compreender e entender os motivos que o levaram a trair o próprio irmão? Eu seria corajosa para enfrentar Rosalie todos os dias e saber que ela já esteve na cama com o homem que eu admiro e respeito?

Coloquei a mão sob o meu estômago; ele já protestara diversas vezes. Eu não sabia o que fazer e o mundo lá fora não esperaria por mim. Algo precisava ser feito. Mas o quê?

O quê, meu Deus?

Passei a mão no rosto por diversas vezes tentando clarear os meus pensamentos e encontrar algumas respostas para as minhas dúvidas.

Chorei novamente de tristeza, raiva, decepção. Esse era o castigo por eu me envolver com ele? Era isso que o destino me reservava? Eu teria que fazer escolhas difíceis ou me esconder, conter o que eu sentia? Fechei os olhos, inspirando o ar lentamente até sentir os batimentos cardíacos voltarem ao normal. Até sentir que eu poderia me levantar sem ter aquele mal súbito e desmaiar.

Levantei da cama e tomei um banho. Arrumei o meu cabelo e tentei fazer um curativo em minha mão, disfarçando-o para que ninguém percebesse. O machucado ainda ardia, porém a dor que eu sentia em meu coração ultrapassava a dor física.

Coloquei um vestido simples e peguei minha bolsa, saindo lentamente pelo quarto. Eu precisava encontrar com Edward.

Fui até o seu quarto e bati na porta. Como ele não me atendeu, girei a maçaneta na esperança de encontrá-lo. Porém, ele não estava.

Olhei por toda a parte, eu precisava falar com ele urgentemente... Eu queria seus braços envoltos pelo meu corpo, suas mãos passeando pelo meu cabelo, enquanto ele sussurraria um "tudo bem" em meu ouvido. Eu precisava dele pra saber que tudo ficaria bem, que nós não teríamos que lidar com mais problemas além dos que já estávamos acostumados.

Saí e desci as escadas. Encontrei com Rosalie na sala de jantar. Tentei voltar, mas ela já tinha me visto.

- Bom dia, Bella. – Virei-me para encará-la. – Teve uma boa noite de sono?

- Tive. – Respondi entre dentes. – Você viu Alice? – Perguntei para Mike que entrava na sala, para o meu alívio.

- Ela já foi trabalhar. Disse que estará esperando por você... – Mike respondeu, enquanto Rose me analisava minuciosamente. – Amanhã faremos a exumação do corpo, não esqueça.

- Eu sei. – Olhei para o chão, não querendo encontrar os olhos azuis que me fitavam. – Samuel estará conosco?

- Estará. – Mike respondeu, sentando-se à mesa. – Ele é o nosso advogado, lembra-se?

- Lembro. – O nó na minha garganta aumentou quanto lembrei o quanto tinha me afastado daquele que mais me ajudou. – Preciso ir.

Peguei uma fruta e saí daquela sala antes que me sentisse enojada novamente. Flashes da noite anterior invadiam a minha cabeça e faziam a minha dor aumentar.

Fui até a garagem e abri a porta do Aston Martin, vendo que a chave já estava na ignição. Sorri ao pensar que talvez fora obra de Edward.

_Edward._

Onde ele estava?

Passei no Starbucks e pedi um café. O cheiro do mesmo me acalmou o suficiente para eu tentar ligar mais uma vez pra ele. Mas ele não me atendeu.

- Droga! – Gemi colocando o celular novamente na bolsa.

Quando cheguei ao ateliê, havia uma fila de garotas na porta. Todas em polvorosa, querendo entrar.

- Com licença! – Pedi, enquanto me afastava, tentando entrar. – Com licença...

- Bella! – Alice veio me abraçar. – Chegou na hora certa!

- Estou vendo! – Ajeitei a minha bolsa. – Quem são essas meninas?

- São as candidatas ao desfile... – Alice analisou a minha roupa de cima a baixo. – Esse vestido é seu?

- É sim... – Franzi o cenho. – Algum problema?

- Por acaso você escolheu a primeira roupa que viu no armário? – Bufei, cansada. – Vamos, vou dar um up nesse visual.

Depois de Alice dar uma repaginada em minha aparência, cadastrei cada modelo que queria representar a marca "Mary Alice" nas passarelas. As modelos mais bonitas estavam ali; algumas conhecidas e outras nem tanto. Mas cada uma ansiosa pra saber a decisão da grande estilista, Mary Alice Renaud Cullen.

- Alice? – Entrei lentamente em sua sala, enquanto ela atendia algum telefonema. – Posso chamar as candidatas?

- Só um instante. – Alice terminou de falar e desligou o telefone. – Estava falando com o Marc.

- Quando ele volta? – Eu achava o marido de Alice muito simpático.

- Dentro de alguns dias... Estou com tantas saudades dele! – Alice suspirou e eu ri. – Vamos ao trabalho?

Pedi para que as candidatas entrassem, enquanto eu arrumava alguns papéis importantes do ateliê. Alice poderia até ser uma grande estilista, mas era uma negação em organização.

- Pronto! – Alice parecia exausta. – Já escolhi as modelos... Quer ver as fichas?

- Claro! – Levantei apressadamente da cadeira.

- São essas meninas... – Alice foi me passando a foto de cada uma delas. – Preciso que ligue para a agência e acerte tudo pra mim.

- Ok. – Eu ainda estava analisando cada foto. – Elas são lindas... Uma beleza tão...

- Única. – Alice estava com os olhos brilhando. – Eu sofri muito no início da minha carreira. Só consegui trabalhar porque muitos diziam que eu tinha uma beleza singular. Gosto desse tipo de padrão.

- Eu também. – Nós rimos. – Você vai almoçar? Quer que eu peça algo?

- Não, obrigada. – Alice colocou as fotos em cima da mesa. – Preciso conversar com alguns fornecedores... Vou dar uma saidinha rápida, talvez nem dê tempo de almoçar.

- Coma qualquer coisa no caminho. – Pedi.

- Tudo bem, mamãe. – Alice piscou e eu fiz uma careta. – Pode sair pra almoçar, Bella... Uma hora de almoço está bom pra você?

- Eu não vou almoçar... – Disfarcei. – Preciso terminar de arrumar esses recibos.

- Bella... Você não vai ganhar um aumento por isso. – Alice me abraçou. – Além do mais, o dia está lindo lá fora! Aproveite e almoce em um restaurante maravilhoso que há aqui perto. – Alice pegou um pedaço de papel e anotou um endereço. – Tome!

- Obrigada. – Sacudi o pedaço de papel. – Talvez eu vá mais tarde.

- Qualquer coisa... – Alice levantou o celular. – Volto mais tarde!

Voltei pra minha cadeira e continuei arrumando os recibos por mês. Eu agradecia Alice por me dar esse emprego, por me ajudar a manter a mente ocupada. Eu não saberia o que fazer nesse momento se tivesse que ficar na mansão, na companhia de Emmett ou Rosalie.

Peguei o meu celular e não havia nenhuma ligação perdida. Então tentei mais uma vez ligar para Edward, sem sucesso. Conforme os minutos passavam, o meu coração ficava mais angustiado em não poder conversar com ele; eu precisava ouvir sua voz, eu precisava dele.

E foi quando eu ouvi a campainha.

- Alice? – Levantei indo em direção à porta. – Mas por que você...

Quando eu abri a porta, ele estava lá.

Ele usava uma blusa social azul, que combinava perfeitamente com a sua calça preta. Os cabelos estavam naturalmente bagunçados, cada mecha apontando para uma direção diferente... Mas havia um brilho diferente em seu olhar, um fulgor que não havia ali. Ele estava ainda mais perfeito, ainda mais bonito.

- Posso raptar uma funcionária pra almoçar? – Edward estava encostado à soleira da porta, as mãos no bolso e sorrindo pra mim.

- Onde você estava? – Sorri tentando disfarçar. – Eu tentei falar com você a manhã toda...

- Esqueci meu celular no carro. – Edward segurou o meu rosto. – Reservei uma mesa em um restaurante próximo daqui. Vamos?

Ergui meu olhar e encontrei seus olhos verdes. Eles estavam diferentes, mais vivos, mais límpidos. Como se a nuvem que os embaçava tivesse se dissipado. Edward estava a cada dia mais diferente; era notória a sua mudança.

Não era uma mudança brusca, mas sutil. Só quem o conhecia conseguiria perceber a diferença.

E eu o conhecia o suficiente? Será que eu não me iludi com um Edward que ainda não existe?

Então eu me afastei.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Eu voltei à minha mesa, enquanto Edward fechava a porta. – Alice está aqui?

- Não. – Virei-me para encará-lo e cruzei os braços. – Seria imprudente de sua parte vir aqui enquanto Alice estivesse e...

- Bella... – Edward foi se aproximando, colocando as mãos em meus ombros. -... Eu também iria convidá-la. – Ele franziu o cenho. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Aconteceu. – Encarei meus pés. – Rosalie esteve no meu quarto ontem e...

- Espera... – Edward fechou os olhos, inspirando o ar lentamente. – Rosalie esteve no seu quarto ontem? Por que não me chamou?

- Porque ela me ameaçou. – Tentei lutar contra o nó que se formava em minha garganta. – Ela disse que eu deveria me afastar de você, senão ela iria nos prejudicar.

- Ela disse isso? – Eu meneei com a cabeça. – Rosalie vai se arrepender de ter chantageado você! – Edward deu um soco na mesa.

- Calma, Edward... Por favor... – Segurei sua mão, obrigando-o a olhar pra mim. – Ela falou que irá prejudicá-lo, contar a Alice e ao Samuel, expor aos tablóides... – Sua mão estava ficando gelada.

- Se ela ainda estiver viva pra fazer isso! – Edward começou a apertar a beirada da mesa, os nós dos dedos ficando brancos. – Como ela soube de nós dois?

- Ela já estava desconfiada... – Estava ficando difícil de respirar. -... Então ela ouviu nossa conversa quando chegamos do jantar... Ela não é burra, Edward. Ela já estava nos observando.

- Eu deveria ter deduzido. – Seu olhar estava fixo em algo. – Mas eu vou consertar isso, Bella... Ela não vai prejudicar você! – Sua mão direita veio em meu rosto. – Eu prometo. Você confia em mim?

- Edward... – Meus batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados e as mãos suavam. -... Eu estou com medo.

- Não fique, por favor. – Edward me abraçou e por alguns instantes, eu só quis ficar em seus braços. Ali eu me sentia segura, protegida. Eu sentia como se estivesse fazendo a coisa certa. – Eu vou ter uma conversa definitiva com ela. Você confia em mim?

Eu fiquei em silêncio. Eu não conseguia responder porque não sabia a resposta. Há dias atrás eu confiava dele ou achava que confiava. A confiança aumentava a cada dia que nos conhecíamos; mas agora eu não sabia de mais nada.

Eu estava tão confusa! Por mais que o meu coração gritasse que eu deveria acreditar nele, minha razão pedia pra eu perguntar... Ela implorava porque eu precisava saber. Precisava saber se Rosalie blefara ou não.

E eu estava com medo. Não de Rosalie e de suas ameaças, mas do que Edward me diria.

Eu estava pronta para ouvir o outro lado do seu passado? Um lado obscuro e que talvez, ainda fizesse parte dele?

- Edward... – Sussurrei enquanto seus lábios passeavam pelo meu cabelo. – Rosalie falou sobre vocês dois.

Senti seu corpo estremecer e o silêncio vir. Mas eu precisava continuar.

- Edward... – Fechei os olhos preparando-me para a resposta. -... Você e Rosalie foram amantes?

Senti seu corpo afastar-se de mim. Em seguida, suas mãos vieram para o meu rosto, erguendo-o.

Seu polegar fez um carinho suave em meu rosto e eu fechei os olhos. Uma lágrima caiu em minha bochecha, sendo prontamente eliminada por Edward.

Eu não queria sentir ciúmes, mas eu sentia. Eram tantos fantasmas para lidar: Tanya, Rosalie e mais quem eu não sabia. Eu sentia um mal estar, uma inquietação por essa história; eu estava observando Edward com outros olhos, eu estava julgando-o, mesmo sabendo que isso era totalmente errado e que eu não devia.

Eu precisava conhecer seus motivos, seus argumentos... E orava para que eles fossem suficientemente fortes para me convencer e aliviar a angústia que se formava em meu coração.

Sentei em uma cadeira, enquanto Edward se abaixava à minha frente. O silêncio ainda estava entre nós. Eu esperava por uma explicação.

- Eu conheci Rosalie quando Emmett se internou em Chicago. – Eu estava tentando controlar o nervosismo. – Ela foi até Rose Hill para falar com o meu pai.

Eu o encarei, seus olhos estavam perdendo o brilho. Uma nuvem pairava entre eles e eu desconfiava também que ela pairava sob nós.

- Nos aproximamos para conversamos sobre Emmett e seu vício... – Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos. -... Depois de algumas semanas, já estávamos nos encontrando às escondidas.

- E Emmett? – Minha voz estava embargada. – Vocês não tiveram pena dele? Onde ele estava?

- Numa clínica de reabilitação aqui em Chicago. – Eu estava atônita pela revelação. – Mas depois de algum tempo me encontrando com ela, resolvi terminar tudo.

- Terminou por quê? – Eu queria me machucar ainda mais.

- Bella, por favor... – Edward passou a mão no meu rosto que estava molhado. – Isso faz parte do meu passado.

- Você terminou com ela por quê? – Insisti, encarando seus olhos verdes.

- Porque ela era desequilibrada, doente... – Edward apertou ainda mais a minha mão. – Ela tentou matar uma advogada com quem eu saia.

- Você se envolvia com outras mulheres também? – Eu estava enojada. – E por que logo a esposa do seu irmão? Você não teve medo de alguém descobrir?

- Bella, eu não tenho orgulho do meu passado. – Edward segurou o meu queixo. – Fiz muita besteira e eu me arrependo de cada uma delas... Principalmente em relação à Rosalie.

- Como você pôde? – As lágrimas desciam incessantemente. – Ele é seu irmão! E estava internado! Emmett estava doente e precisava de vocês!

- Eu sei! – Edward levantou-se, soltando as minhas mãos. – Eu não posso mudar o meu passado, Bella. Mas eu queria, queria muito! – Ele voltou a se ajoelhar, pegando as minhas mãos. – E depois que eu conheci você, eu quero mais distância dessa época da minha vida... Eu sonho com um futuro, Bella! Algo que eu nunca mais pensei pra mim. – Ele abaixou o rosto.

- Edward... – Freei minha mão que ia em direção ao seu cabelo. – Eu não tenho medo de Rosalie ou das suas ameaças. Eu tenho medo de você... – Seus olhos fitaram os meus. – Eu tenho medo da sua personalidade, das suas atitudes, do seu passado... Eu não conheço você.

- Isso tudo significa que você não confia em mim. – Ele soltou as minhas mãos. – Você confia em mim, Bella?

- Não sei de mais nada. – Levantei-me da cadeira. – Olha Edward, está sendo muito difícil... Eu estou confusa, perdida e...

- Decepcionada. – Ele completou, levantando-se. – Você está se sentindo decepcionada.

- Isso. – Respondi, abraçando-me. – Essa revelação me deixou decepcionada, nauseada... Eu esperava muito de Rosalie, menos de você.

- Eu sei. – Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos. – Mas infelizmente eu não posso apagar o passado. Eu não conseguiria mentir pra você – Ele veio se aproximando. – Rosalie disse a verdade.

- Agora eu sei. – Afastei-me dele. – Ela não estava blefando como eu pensei que estivesse.

- Não. – Ele respondeu tristemente. – E o que você pretende fazer?

- Eu não sei. – Olhei pra ele. Ele estava cansado tanto quanto eu. – Preciso terminar de fazer essa arrumação. – Soltei meus braços ao lado do corpo

- Quer que eu fique com você? – Ele se aproximou incerto.

- Não, obrigada. – Eu precisava ficar sozinha. – Mais tarde nos falamos em Rose Hill.

- Tudo bem. – Ele saiu em direção a porta. – Bella? – Ele parou com a mão na maçaneta. .

-O que foi? – Perguntei.

- A mudança é a lei da vida. E aqueles que apenas olham para o passado ou para o presente irão com certeza perder o futuro. – Ele abriu a porta. – E eu não quero perder o futuro com você. – E a fechou.

Abracei-me mais forte ainda e me permiti chorar. Por toda essa família desestruturada.

Eram corações feridos, quebrados... E agora havia mais um.

O meu.

.  
>.<p>

_**EDWARD POV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Música: **__**Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want (The Smiths)**_

_~ Haven't had a dream in a long time – Eu não tenho um sonho há muito tempo ~_

Desci as escadas e fui diretamente ao meu carro. Eu precisava ir a Rose Hill e acabar com a raça de Rosalie.

Deixei o carro ligado e fui em direção a casa. Gritei o seu nome por diversas vezes, porém ninguém me atendeu.

- Rosalie! – Eu estava furioso comigo mesmo e com ela.

- A senhora Cullen saiu. – Clark apareceu na sala. – Deseja algo?

- Sabe onde ela foi? – Perguntei nervosamente.

- Me parece que foi visitar o irmão. – Clark estava colocando um pouco de uísque em um copo. – Deve voltar amanhã.

- Eu vou matá-la, Clark. – O mordomo me ofereceu a bebida e eu a peguei prontamente. – Eu vou matá-la.

- Por favor, Edward, acalme-se. – Clark me observava enquanto eu sentava. – Quer que eu ligue para a senhora Renaud?

- Não, Clark. – Eu precisava colocar os pensamentos em ordem. – Por favor, deixe-me sozinho.

Clark saiu e eu fiquei com o silêncio de Rose Hill. Por que Rosalie fizera tamanha merda? Por que contar a Bella sobre o nosso caso? Ela não temia que Bella contasse a Emmett?

Não, ela não temia. O ódio que ela sentia por mim superava qualquer medo. Ela queria que eu sofresse assim como ela sofreu.

- Vagabunda! – Joguei o copo de cristal no chão, espatifando-o.

Ela não tinha a intenção de contar sobre mim e a Bella. Ela manteria esse trunfo por algum tempo.

O mais importante era plantar a dúvida em Bella. Deixá-la com medo, receosa, aflita. Deixá-la confusa com tudo que estávamos vivendo, com tudo que estávamos nos permitindo viver.

E ela havia conseguido.

Subi as escadas rapidamente, com a garrafa de uísque na mão. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Eu não deixaria Rosalie estragar a minha vida como havia feito com a própria. Eu não a deixaria interferir em meu relacionamento com Bella.

Arranquei minha blusa, jogando- a em um canto qualquer. Tomei mais gole generoso do uísque que se encontrava em minhas mãos. Eu esperaria Bella chegar do trabalho.

Eu não havia atendido suas ligações de manhã porque eu estava com Jessica. Ela me ligou por diversas vezes até ousar em ligar para Rose Hill. E eu não poderia deixar Bella saber sobre nós de uma maneira que a magoasse. Eu precisava resolver essa situação.

_So for once in my life (Então, pela única vez na minha vida)  
>Let me get what I want (Deixe-me ter o que quero)<br>Lord knows, it would be the first time (Deus sabe que seria a primeira vez)_

__

. 

Então fui até ao apartamento. E Jessica estava lá, furiosa. E para que as coisas não ficassem piores, eu disse que precisava ficar um tempo em Rose Hill, que muitas coisas estavam acontecendo em minha vida. Mas ela não se deu por satisfeita, insistiu para saber se havia outra em minha vida.

E eu disse que não havia uma espécie de "outra" em minha vida. Porque Bella não era a outra. Ela era a única. A única depois de Tanya e minha mãe. A única mulher que tinha meu coração em suas mãos e poderia brincar com ele a hora que quisesse.

Eu não poderia envolver Bella desse jeito. Eu pouco me importava com tablóides ou com a minha carreira, mas havia outra vida envolvida. E essa vida era importante demais pra mim para que eu a destruísse.

Bella tinha uma vida inteira pela frente... Eu não poderia permitir que Jessica a colocasse em qualquer escândalo. Se havia alguém a ser punido, esse alguém seria eu e mais ninguém.

Bella já tinha que lidar com muitas merdas. As mentiras de sua mãe, uma falsa família desestruturada... As acusações de ser uma impostora e uma interesseira. As armações de Emmett e Mike contra ela. Ela definitivamente não precisava de Jessica Stanley em sua vida.

Bati a porta do apartamento, pedindo a Jessica que não ligasse mais pra Rose Hill. Ela gritou, disse barbaridades e eu por fim saí, deixando-a furiosa. Eu não me importava com ela. Eu sempre fui sincero com relação às minhas intenções e, se ela se iludiu, foi porque quis. Porque sempre foi uma mulher burra e estúpida.

Eu queria contar a Bella sobre Jessica, sobre Tanya e minha mãe. Eu queria contar tudo, mas tinha medo de entornar e ela não agüentar. E se arrepender do dia de ter cruzado o meu caminho.

Eu tinha uma grande bagagem nas costas. Bagagem emocional, merdas que eu havia assistido, feito e vivenciado. Apesar de a minha cabeça entender algumas, outras ainda estavam muito confusas dentro de mim.

Como o amor que eu ainda sentia por Tanya... Era possível amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo? Porque irrevogavelmente eu ainda a amava... E por graça e obra de alguém que parece gostar de mim, Bella apareceu.

E agora eu estava em meu antigo quarto, com uma garrafa de uísque doze anos pela metade, sentado em uma antiga poltrona. Na penumbra. Esperando Bella chegar porque eu precisava ver seu rosto, precisava saber o que iríamos fazer com relação à Rosalie... O que fazer com esse sentimento que ainda não conseguimos definir.

Seria possível definir o que se sente? Definir o indefinido?

Ouvi alguns passos no corredor e eles pararam em frente à minha porta. Era Bella. E ela hesitava em chamar-me.

Levantei, colocando a blusa que se encontrava no chão de qualquer jeito.

Abri a porta. Bella estava lá.

- Oi. – Ela sorriu tristemente. – Você não me parece bem.

- Nem você. – Respondi. – Trabalhou muito? - Coloquei as mãos no bolso.

- Trabalhei. – Ela passou a mão no rosto. – Mas foi bom me manter ocupada.

- Você quer dizer a cabeça ocupada? – Perguntei, mas eu já sabia a resposta.

- Isso. – Ela bufou cansada. – Edward, eu estou muito cansada e... - Antes que ela saísse, segurei em sua mão.

- Eu sei. – Fiz um carinho discreto em sua pele. – Mas preciso que veja uma coisa.

- Você tem certeza? - Ela passou a língua nos lábios, nervosa. - Eu acho melhor conversamos amanhã.

- Não. - Disse convicto. - Eu preciso que você venha comigo. Hoje. Agora. - Aproximei mais o meu corpo, quase obrigando-a a encostar na parede.

- Tudo bem. – Ela parecia incerta quanto a isso. – Vou trocar de roupa e já venho.

- Vou aguardar. – Fechei a porta do quarto.

Troquei minha calça por uma jeans e coloquei uma blusa pólo. Olhei-me no espelho: a minha aparência não estava tão ruim assim. Agradeci por ter bebido um uísque de boa qualidade e por não estar bêbado.

Encontrei com Bella no corredor e descemos; nenhum dos dois pronunciou uma palavra sequer até chegarmos ao nosso destino.

Estávamos com medo ou receosos. Ou mesmo nervosos. Estávamos diferentes.

Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: Algo havia mudado.

[...]

- Chegamos. – Abri a porta do carro. – Espero que goste.

- Pensei que não sairíamos muito longe de Rose Hill. – Bella resmungou ao sair do carro. – Edward...

- O que foi? – Perguntei, ainda segurando sua mão.

- Que lugar é esse? – Ela olhou para os lados. – É lindo.

- É um dos parques mais famosos de Chicago, o Millenium Park – Eu estava andando ao seu lado. – Eu costumava vir aqui com... – Engasguei.

- Costumava vir aqui com a Tanya? – Bella estava me fitando. – É isso, Edward?

- É isso. – Respondi, aliviado. – Ela amava esse lugar.

- Ela tinha bom gosto. – Bella sorriu pra mim. – Vamos sentar?

- Na verdade, eu tinha programado algo diferente... – Ela franziu o cenho. – Venha comigo...

.

_So please please please (Então por favor, por favor, por favor)_

_Let me, let me, let me (Deixe-me, deixe-me, deixe-me)_

_Let me get what I want (Ter o que quero)_

_This time (Desta vez)_

.

Comprei comida chinesa em um lugar próximo ao parque. Bella continuava me observando, talvez espantada com a minha atitude.

Definitivamente, eu estava mudando.

Eu e Bella fomos jantar em cima de um dos monumentos do parque. A noite estava silenciosa, havia poucos transeuntes. E eu só precisava da oportunidade certa para conversar com ela.

- Não sabia que o senhor juiz era chegado a jantares ao ar livre... – Bella cutucou meu ombro, brincando. – Não o imaginava em uma situação dessas.

- Você está certa. – Nós rimos. – Prefiro o aconchego de um bom restaurante, mas como houve uma dama recusando um convite meu para almoçar, tive que abrir essa exceção.

- Para surpreendê-la? – Bella estava olhando fixamente em meus olhos.

- Não... – Coloquei uma mão em seu rosto. – Só pra poder dizer que sinto muito e para ficar inteiramente a sós com ela.

Bella suspirou e deixou sua comida ao lado. Eu queria que ela sentisse a sinceridade de minhas palavras, que acreditasse em mim. Por mais que eu já tenha dado motivos para o contrário, eu prezava muito a sua confiança.

- Eu também sinto muito. – Ela pareceu ser sincera. – Eu não queria sentir isso e me comportar dessa maneira, mas é difícil pra mim pensar em você e Rosalie juntos, mesmo que tenha sido no passado.

- Mas acredite, é mesmo passado. – Me aproximei ainda mais do seu corpo. – Tem mais de um ano.

- Eu sei. – Ela colocou a mão no meu rosto. – Eu só odeio mentira! Eu sei que você não mentiu... Só omitiu. – Ela olhou para baixo. – Mas eu só quero saber, Edward. Só isso.

Eu sabia que ela estava dizendo num sentido mais amplo. Ela queria saber sobre a minha vida, sobre Tanya, sobre tudo.

- E você saberá. – Eu respondi sinceramente. – Só preciso de um tempo.

- Não precisa dizer mais nada. – Ela colocou um dedo em meus lábios. – Você tem o tempo que precisa... Não se preocupe comigo.

- Eu me preocupo... Você ainda não se deu conta disso? – Eu segurei o seu rosto com as duas mãos. – Você é importante pra mim, Bella. E eu me preocupo mais do que eu deveria com você.

Suspirei, deixando minhas mãos caírem em cima das suas. O céu estava particularmente bonito; havia tanto tempo que não observava o céu em Chicago.

Sempre com pressa, sempre resolvendo algo, sempre fugindo.

Das minhas lembranças... E não tinha como eu não me lembrar delas nesse momento.

Elas me trouxeram até aqui... Me ajudaram a me tornar o homem que eu sou hoje.

- Sério? – Seus olhos estavam tremelicando. – Eu não sou tão importante assim...

- Você é tudo, Bella. – As palavras jorraram da minha boca. – Você é tudo pra mim.

- Edward... – E antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, eu a beijei.

Mas esse beijo foi diferente. Calmo, sem pressa, enquanto minha mão segurava fortemente o seu rosto, querendo gravar cada detalhe. Eu me sentia angustiado, nós faríamos a exumação do corpo de Carlisle no dia seguinte e muita coisa estava pra mudar.

Mudanças positivas e negativas... Mas a pergunta era: Nós conseguiríamos agüentar tudo?

Uma brisa suave passou por nós e a abracei mais forte, por instinto. Eu queria mantê-la em meus braços, parar o tempo e ter a garantia de que tudo se resolveria e ficaria bem... Ter a certeza de que ela não era a minha irmã e ter forças para consolá-la e estar ao seu lado quando as acusações e insultos viessem.

Mas eu não tinha certeza de nada... Nem de quem eu era, nem de quem eu seria.

O futuro era incerto.

Quase tudo era incerto... Menos o que eu sentia por ela.

_Ma Belle_.

.

.

**_BELLA POV_**

.

.

.

Eu já tinha acordado há algum tempo, mas resolvi não levantar da cama.

Eu estava pensando em tanta coisa, em como a minha vida havia mudado.

E agora eu partiria para a exumação de um homem que poderia ser meu pai.

Sentei, apoiando-me na cabeceira da cama. A casa ainda estava silenciosa; todos deveriam ainda estar dormindo. Mas eu já havia perdido o sono.

Ontem à noite, eu e Edward ficamos juntos, economizando em palavras e aproveitando cada momento juntos. Talvez porque no fundo sabíamos que muitas coisas poderiam mudar a partir dessa exumação.

Coisas que estavam fora do nosso controle. Coisas que não poderíamos evitar.

E eu estava tendo um mau pressentimento. Sabe quando as coisas estão bem demais? Quando você acha que não merece ter tanta coisa boa? Pois então, eu estava desconfiada disso.

Eu estava trabalhando e logo ganharia o meu dinheiro. Havia conquistado a confiança de Alice. E havia conseguido conversar com Edward.

Estava tudo bem demais, perfeito demais. E eu estava sendo pessimista.

Passei a mão no rosto querendo tirar qualquer resquício de sono, sabendo que eu não conseguiria voltar a dormir. Agora era só esperar a hora e partir junto com os outros.

Levantei e fui tomar um banho. Enchi a banheira e mergulhei meu corpo tenso.

Fiquei tempo suficiente para que minha pele da mão começasse a enrugar. Saí e me enrolei na toalha, indo buscar algo para vestir.

Escolhi um vestido simples, de alças. Um par de sapatilhas e um casaco preto para combinar. Meu cabelo já caía em ondas pelas costas. Decidi levar uma bolsa com os meus pertences.

Enquanto eu fazia uma maquiagem básica, apenas com blush e rímel, eu fiquei pensando em tudo que Edward me dissera. E no que eu sentia em relação a ele.

Era um sentimento forte, especial... E tinha medo de assumi-lo em voz alta, assumi-lo pra mim mesma.

A partir do momento que eu tivesse a exata noção do que sentia, tudo mudaria.

Sentei na cama, visualizando a minha imagem no espelho. O que Edward viu em mim? Ele, que já teve tantas mulheres maravilhosas, viu o quê em mim?

Joguei a cabeça pra trás, querendo afastar qualquer insegurança ou medo, mas era inevitável.

Meu coração já estava tomado pelo sentimento, eu não poderia voltar atrás. E eu estava sofrendo, insegura, com as revelações do passado dele.

Porque eu teria que lidar com tantas lembranças... Tanya, Rosalie e mais quem viesse.

Será que ele já havia superado? Será que havia mesmo um espaço pra mim?

Levantei inquieta, tentando relaxar e parar de pensar em bobagens.

Mas algo se revirava em mim... Algo ainda mexia comigo.

Por que eu fui me envolver com um homem assim? Eu não poderia ter gostado simplesmente do Samuel? Ou de Jasper? Não, eu tive que gostar dele... Droga!

Gemi em frustração porque sabia que era muita tarde para sair dali. Sair da teia que tinha me envolvido. Esquecer Edward ou me afastar dele. Fazer qualquer coisa para mantê-lo longe de mim.

Eu sofreria. Eu já estava sofrendo. E não podia evitar.

- Bella? - Alice estava entrando no meu quarto. - Levantou cedo?

- Levantei. - Fui em sua direção. - Estou nervosa.

- Eu também. - Ela esfregou as mãos. - Vamos tomar café.

- Tudo bem. - Dei uma última olhada no espelho antes de sair do quarto.

Quando desci, estavam todos à mesa. Edward sorriu discretamente pra mim. Samuel também.

- Bom dia, Bella. - Samuel me abraçou. - Estava com saudades.

- Eu também. - Afirmei sinceramente. - É bom saber que irá conosco.

- Eu nunca deixaria sozinha... - Ele colocou uma mão em meu ombro. - ... Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo dia da festa.

- Esqueça. - Pedi. - Só pelo fato de estar aqui, me ajudando, já é um grande pedido de desculpas.

- Jura? - Meneei com a cabeça. - Bom, eu acompanho esse caso desde o início... Estarei aqui para ajudá-la no que for preciso.

- Eu sei. - Sorri pra ele. - Vamos nos sentar?

- Claro! - Samuel puxou uma cadeira para que eu me sentasse.

- Obrigada... - Agradeci e vi que Edward nos fitava impaciente.

- Então... - Alice quebrou o silêncio que havia se instalado. - ... O cemitério estará fechado?

- Com certeza. - Samuel se pronunciou. - Edward conseguiu uma permissão especial.

- Não foi tão fácil, mas diante da situação... - Edward tomou um gole de café. - ... Eles entenderam o meu pedido.

- Ótimo! - Mike estava ao lado de Edward. - Quanto mais cedo fizermos esse exame, melhor será para todos nós.

- Só precisamos esperar o senhor Winger. - Emmett falava calmamente. - E Rosalie, que chegará em breve.

- Prefiro que sua esposa não esteja. - Edward sentenciou.

- Por quê? - Emmett alterou o tom de voz. - _Ela_ vai e por que Rosalie não iria? - Ele apontou pra mim.

- Bella vai porque é da família. - Alice se intrometeu. - E eu acho que Rosalie deveria ir também, Edward. - Ela minimizou.

- E onde ela está agora? - Edward estava impaciente. - Vamos ficar a aguardando?

- Ela já deve estar chegando... - Emmett olhou no relógio. - Ela foi visitar James.

- Nós não vamos esperá-la. - Edward levantou-se da cadeira. - Se ela quisesse realmente ir, estaria aqui e ...

- Cheguei, família! - Rosalie entrou na sala, abrindo os braços. - Podemos ir agora!

- Posso saber por que demorou tanto? - Emmett se levantou.

- Demorei porque encontrei alguém na entrada da casa, hesitando em entrar... - Rosalie se aproximando, dando espaço para a mulher que estava atrás dela.

- Bom dia a todos. - Uma loira veio se aproximando. - Edward.

- Jessica? - Edward estava supreso. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim porque eu sabia que precisávamos conversar... - Ela olhou pra mim. - Não vai me apresentar sua meia-irmã?

- Eu não vou apresentá-la a ninguém. - Edward olhou pra mim. - Eu só quero saber o que veio fazer aqui! - Edward estava nervoso.

- Jessica! - Alice se levantou, abraçando-a. - Quanto tempo!

- Pelo visto alguém ficou feliz com a minha visita. - A loira começou a rir. - Olá Mike e Emmett!

- Tudo bem Jessica? - Mike se levantou e deu um abraço na mulher que monopolizava a atenção de todos.

- Bella, essa é a namorada de Edward, Jessica. - Alice veio puxando a mulher pela mão, como se a conhecesse há muito tempo.

Meu coração batia acelerado, então eu segurei na beirada da mesa para ter forças para levantar. Levantei o rosto e senti os olhos de Edward em cima de mim, mas eu não hesitaria.

- Bella Swan. - Apertei sua mão. - É um prazer conhecê-la.

- O prazer é todo meu. - A loira me fitou de cima a baixo. - É muito bom conhecê-la.

- Eu digo o mesmo. - Olhei para Alice, que sorria alheia ao que estava acontecendo. - Com licença, mas eu preciso retocar a maquiagem.

- Claro. - Ela sorriu docemente. - Teremos tempo para nos conhecer.

Continuei olhando-a, enquanto ela conversava com Rosalie e Alice. Emmett ainda tomava café e Mike conversava com Samuel. Só eu e Edward continuávamos em silêncio.

Eu olhava para a mesa porque ainda estava processando tudo que ela dissera... Ela era namorada dele? Ele mentiu pra mim novamente?

Mais uma mulher pra eu lidar?

Comecei a ficar zonza, o ar parecia me faltar. Segurei novamente na mesa, apertando-a com força. Inspirei lentamente. As pernas estremeciam.

Quando levantei o rosto, Edward me olhava, com os olhos brilhando.

- Eu posso explicar. - Ele sussurrou pra mim, ninguém notando o nosso diálogo.

_**Música: Hometown Glory - Adele**_

Balancei a cabeça, afastando as possíveis lágrimas.

Olhei para todos, ninguém pareceu perceber.

Edward continuou parado à minha frente, olhando pra mim.

E o nó da minha garganta começava a se formar.

Eu passei a mão no meu pescoço querendo aliviar qualquer tensão, mas não era possível.

Por que ele não me falou sobre essa mulher? Ela era do passado também?

Olhei mais uma vez pra ela. Ela era linda, perfeita, sofisticada... Era uma mulher muito bonita.

Fazia um par perfeito com o Juiz Masen.

E não era meia-irmã dele... Não tinha problemas se eles ficassem juntos.

Eles poderiam ter um relacionamento saudável, sem se esconderem... Sem limitações.

Saí lentamente da mesa, sentindo o olhar de Edward em cima de mim. Mas eu não poderia lidar com os seus olhos verdes agora.

Subi as escadas agradecendo por Alice não perceber nada. Assim eu poderia ficar sozinha.

Entrei no meu quarto e fechei a porta. Foi o tempo suficiente para eu começar a chorar.

- Bella? - Edward batia na porta. - Deixa eu entrar!

- Não... - Murmurei, enquanto caía rente à porta. - Por favor...

- Bella, eu preciso falar com você! - Ele estava perto demais. - Deixe-me entrar.

- Não! - Gritei, abraçando-me. - Eu preciso ficar sozinha.

- Eu nunca vou deixá-la sozinha. - Ele bateu novamente. - Ouviu? Nunca!

- Por favor... - Pedi. - Me deixe em paz!

Levantei-me com dificuldades e fui até o banheiro. Meu rosto estava deplorável; eu precisava me recuperar para ir a exumação.

O que eu diria? Eu poderia inventar algo e não ir?

Lavei o rosto e olhei meu reflexo no espelho. As lágrimas ainda caíam. E eu não as sentia.

- Bella? - Edward conseguiu entrar no quarto. - Eu posso explicar!

- Quem é aquela mulher? - Perguntei, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do espelho.

- Nós fizemos a faculdade de Direito juntos... - Edward veio se aproximando lentamente. - ... Ela e Tanya eram amigas.

Saí do banheiro para encará-lo. Seu semblante estava péssimo como o meu.

- Nós nos envolvemos depois que fiquei viúvo... - Edward sentou-se na cama.

- Ela é casada? - Perguntei vacilante.

- Não... É solteira. - Ele olhou para mim. - Nos envolvemos depois do que tive com Rosalie.

- É... Rosalie... - Ri irônica. - Esqueci que sua lista é vasta.

- Nós tínhamos algo, mas eu não a considerava minha namorada. - Edward ignorou o meu comentário. - Mas depois que eu conheci você, não tive mais nada com ela.

- Jura? - Perguntei. - E quem me garante isso? Você?

- É. - Ele se levantou. - Eu dou a minha palavra que eu não tive mais nada com ela desde que voltei à Rose Hill.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui? - Alterei meu tom de voz. - Quer dizer, ela já conhece a sua família!

- Conhece há muito tempo, Bella... - Ele passou a mão no rosto. - E eu nem sei o que ela está fazendo aqui!

- Não sabe? - Eu franzi o cenho. - Não é possível!

- Eu disse a ela ontem que precisava de um tempo em Rose Hill e ...

- Você disse a ela ontem? - Eu estava aturdida. - Vocês se encontraram ontem? Por isso não atendeu as minhas ligações?

- Ela ligou pra cá e eu precisei ir até o apartamento para falar com ela que algumas coisas haviam mudado... - Ele passou a mão no rosto em frustração.

- Você não terminou com ela! - Eu gritei. - O que quer que seja que vocês tenham, você não terminou com ela!

- Eu não tenho nada com ela! - Edward se aproximou, colocando as mãos nos meus ombros. - Ela não é nada pra mim, não significa nada!

- Mas vocês se encontram em um apartamento, ela vem à sua casa... - Saí de perto dele. - E sua irmã acha que ela é sua namorada...

- Porque Alice idealiza tudo! - Ele jogou a cabeça para trás. - Eu e Jessica só transamos, se é isso que quer saber!

As palavras vieram como um soco em meu estômago e eu não pude evitar de imaginar a loira escultural que estava lá embaixo beijando o homem que estava à minha frente... Transando com ele.

Tampei os meus ouvidos porque eu seria capaz de ouvir os gemidos deles... A minha imaginação fazia questão de criar a cena.

Passei a mão nos cabelos, querendo arrancar as vozes da minha cabeça.

- Você estava com ela ontem, não é? - Eu estava de costas para ele. - Você foi vê-la e disse que não queria mais nada com ela? - Eu queria ser enganada.

- Bella... - Edward sussurrou.

- Disse ou não disse? - Perguntei novamente, sentindo a dor instalar-se.

- Não. - Ele afirmou.

- E ainda por cima mentiu... - Virei-me para encará-lo. - ... Está difícil de acreditar em algo que venha de você.

- Então acredite no que eu sinto por você. - Ele se aproximou, tentando pegar as minhas mãos.

- E o que você sente? - Encarei seus olhos verdes. - Você sente realmente algo ou só quer transar comigo como fez com a Rosalie e a Jessica? As mulheres são descartáveis pra você, senhor juiz?

- O que você está dizendo? - Ele ficou inconformado. - Você sabe bem que não é isso!

- Então me diga, Edward! - Supliquei. - Então me diga porque está doendo tanto e eu não sei de mais nada... - Comecei a chorar. - ... Está tudo tão confuso e eu não sei o que fazer!

Ele tentou me abraçar, mas eu me afastei, colocando os braços protetoramente em volta do corpo.

- Bella, não faça isso conosco, por favor... - Ele pediu.

- Eu não fiz nada... Você fez! - O acusei. - Fez quando começou a mentir e a omitir fatos que eu precisava saber!

- Fiz para que não sofresse... - Ele estava nervoso. - Preciso que me entenda!

- Não... Preciso que você me entenda! - Gritei. - Preciso que entenda que estou numa casa estranha, numa cidade estranha, sozinha... Preciso que entenda que eu estou confusa e tenho que lidar com os meus problemas e o seu passado! - Eu estava ficando cansada dessa discussão inútil. - Eu estou tentando entender você desde que o conheci... Eu tentei!

- Você se arrependeu da gente? - Ele perguntou vacilante. - Você desistiu de mim?

- Não... - Afirmei. - Só não sei se quero mais lidar com isso. Talvez eu não seja tão forte quanto imaginei... Talvez eu não esteja pronta para tudo isso. Talvez eu não seja pra você.

Eram muitas coisas para lidar... Será que valeria a pena, no final? Nós nem sabíamos o que sentíamos.

Nem eu e nem ele.

- Eu só quero você, Bella... - Edward se aproximou. - Nós precisamos um do outro.

- Não... Nós precisamos é de um tempo para nós mesmos! - Decidi. - Saia daqui, por favor... Saia já daqui! - Gritei.

Deixei que o choro rompesse minha garganta ao ouvir o baque da porta. Eu não queria mais saber de exumação e exame de paternidade. Eu queria ir embora dali.

Esperei alguns minutos e tentei me recuperar, já que eu sabia que logo viriam atrás de mim. E eu não saberia que desculpa dar.

Lavei o meu rosto e refiz a maquiagem. Bebi água e inspirei lentamente, tentando me recompor.

- Bella? - Era a voz de Samuel. - Cadê você?

- Estou aqui. - Sussurrei.

- O que houve? - Ele colocou a mão no meu rosto. - Nervosa?

- Muito. - Menti. - Estou bem?

- Sempre. - Ele fez um carinho suave em minha pele. - Se não quiser ir...

- Eu preciso ir. - Decidi. - Preciso resolver isso o mais rápido possível para ir embora... Você me ajuda?

- Claro. - Ele sorriu. - Vamos descer?

Descemos as escadas, eu segurando o braço de Samuel para não fugir ou desabar. O meu peito dóia tanto e quando eu vi que Edward e Jessica não estavam mais ali, doeu ainda mais.

- Bella... - Alice veio me abraçar. - Está se sentindo bem?

- Foi só uma indisposição. - Menti. - Vamos?

Fui no carro com Samuel; Mike, Alice, Rosalie e Emmett nos acompanhavam em outro carro. Menos Edward e Jessica. Eles ficaram em Rose Hill ou foram para outro lugar.

Tentei prestar atenção na paisagem que passava... Tentava não pensar neles.

Às nove horas da manhã a entrada do cemitério Mount Auburn Em que o corpo de Carlisle fora sepultado estava fechado temporariamente para "serviços de manuntenção". O que a gente sabia que era mentira.

Samuel andou ao meu lado, segurando o meu braço; Alice estava com Mike e Emmett com Rosalie. Todos em silêncio.

Estávamos ao lado da sepultura com o Dr. Collins, representante do juiz de instrução, observando quatro empregados do cemitério levantarem o caixão. Perry Winger, o perito em DNA, também se encontrava lá.

Olhei em volta e vi que o cemitério estava vazio. Um vento frio passava, capaz de fazer com que fechássemos os nossos casacos; o tempo estava nublado.

Fechei os olhos pensando no que acontecera há minutos atrás e no que aconteceria. A minha vida estava mudando novamente.

Eu tinha só vinte anos e estava passando por tanta coisa... Mas acreditava que havia um motivo mais forte, mais superior para isso tudo.

Depois que o caixão foi baixado, um coveiro virou-se para nós.

- O que querem que a gente faça agora? - Ele perguntou.

- Abram o caixão, por favor. - Samuel pediu.

- Quanto tempo vai demorar? - Mike perguntou para o Sr. Winger.

- Não mais que um minuto. Só vou remover uma amostra da pele. - Ele explicou.

- Está certo. - Mike afirmou. - Podem abrir.

Os coveiros começaram a desatarraxar os pinos da tampa do caixão.

Eu iria conhecer o meu provável pai... Do jeito mais mórbido.

Mas eu estava anestesiada. Era como se eu não tivesse a exata noção do que estava prestes a acontecer.

Edward era o culpado por isso. Porque eu só conseguia pensar nele.

E estava me esquecendo de todo o resto.

Mas eu queria me preocupar, afinal, logo que o exame fosse feito, eu poderia ir embora e voltar à minha vida pacata de antes.

Sem problemas, sem passados obscuros e sem mentiras.

Só eu, Jasper, minha Universidade e minha picape.

Minha feliz vidinha de antes.

- Não quero ver. - Alice murmurou. - É mesmo necessário?

- É sim! - Mike exclamou. - Temos que ver!

Todos observavam, havia uma espécie de fascínio. O tão poderoso Carlisle Cullen reduzido a nada... Eu poderia imaginar o pensamento de todos.

A tampa do caixão foi posta de lado. Todos ficaram aturdidos, olhando para o interior da caixa.

- Oh, Deus! - Alice gritou e desmaiou ao meu lado.

O caixão estava vazio.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Muahhhh! Mais um mistério na família Cullen! *musiquinha de suspense*<em>

_Vamos lá, quais são as apostas de vocês?_

_Quem comentar, ganhará o POV do Mike, o caçula dos Cullen!_

**_Letcia, seu e-mail não apareceu!_**

**_Mande ele separadinho ou me mande um e-mail: carol fanfics hotmail . com_**

**_Agradecendo a todas as leitoras que comentaram! Gostaram do POV Extra da Rosalie?_**

**_Beijos e até a próxima!_**


	16. Capítulo 12  Feridas

_Hey! Estavam com saudades de MH?_

_Sorry pela demora! No final deste lindo capítulo tem um recadinho especial procês!_

_Escutem as músicas! Dá uma vibe toda especial ao capítulo!_

_Sem mais delongas, espero que curtam!_

_Just enjoy! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 12<strong>

**Feridas**

_"Há feridas que nunca curam, apenas se esquecem de doer."_

_**EDWARD POV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

- Edward! – Jessica reclamava enquanto eu a puxava pelo braço. – O que você está fazendo?

Eu continuei ignorando os seus protestos. Eu tinha ficado em Rose Hill para resolvermos aquela situação ridícula. O que ela estava fazendo ali?

Eu não tinha dado um basta na situação que tínhamos, mas eu tinha pedido um tempo. Eu precisava pensar em tanta coisa que com certeza não haveria espaço para lidar com Jessica e sua histeria. Eu não estava com paciência para conversar e muito menos para responder suas perguntas incessantes. Eu só queria um pouco de paz para resolver meus próprios problemas e ficar em paz com Bella.

Quando eu vi Jessica entrar naquela sala, foi como se eu pudesse sentir a pouca paz presente em mim desmoronar em segundos. Todos os momentos felizes que eu tive ao lado de Bella nos últimos dias passaram diante dos meus olhos; eu sabia que teria que explicar muita coisa, argumentar muito. Mas o fato de acreditar em mim novamente só dependia de Bella. E de mais ninguém.

A sensação de impotência deixou-me imóvel, eu não sabia o que falar ou o que fazer. Mas ao olhar para Rosalie, eu passei a entender tudo: Ela buscara Jessica. Talvez ela tenha previsto que Bella me contaria e resolveu lidar com um plano B que porventura desse mais certo. E ela não tinha errado.

Abri a porta do quarto, fazendo com que a mesma batesse bruscamente na parede, emitindo um estrondo. Joguei o corpo de Jessica na cama.

- Edward! – Ela gritou assim que eu fechei a porta. – Eu estava com tantas saudades desse seu jeito selvagem...

- Cala a porra dessa boca! – Coloquei o dedo em riste perto do seu rosto. – Jessica, pelo amor que você tem a sua vida, cale essa boca! – Chutei a cadeira que estava perto de mim.

- Eu não amo a minha vida, eu amo você... – Ela sussurrou sensualmente. – Sabia que ficaria feliz em me ver.

- Você só pode estar louca! – Passei a mão pelos cabelos, quase os arrancando. – Eu disse a você que precisava ficar um tempo aqui, sozinho... – Aproximei-me dela. – E nós não temos nada pra que você apareça desse jeito na minha casa, sem ser convidada!

- E quem disse que eu não fui, hein? – Ela levantou a sobrancelha. – Sua cunhada me convidou. Aliás, ela é muito simpática, Edward. – Jessica se levantou e começou a desabotoar a blusa de seda que usava. – Eu preciso conhecer o restante da família.

- Rosalie convidou você? – Constatei o que eu já desconfiava. – Você não precisa conhecer mais ninguém, você não é bem vinda aqui.

- Preciso sim. – Ela deixou a blusa cair em cima da cama. – Eu queria muito conhecer a sua meia-irmã, Isabella. – Ela veio lentamente atrás de mim, colocando as mãos em meus ombros. – Rosalie me falou maravilhas sobre ela.

- E o que Rosalie falou dela? – Continuei instigando-a para saber até onde ela iria. – O que Rosalie falou pra você?

- Rosalie disse que você está apaixonado por ela. – Jessica sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Mas eu não acreditei porque eu sei que você nunca amará outra mulher que não seja Tanya. – Jessica mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Então por que veio aqui? – Virei-me de frente pra ela, tirando as suas mãos de mim. – Por que veio infernizar a minha vida?

- Eu nunca faria isso, meu amor. – Sua mão passeou lentamente pelo meu rosto. – Eu precisava ver com os meus próprios olhos... Talvez você sinta só tesão por ela, Edward. Já vi casos assim.

Eu a fitei incrédulo, eu não poderia estar ouvindo aquilo. Então Rosalie tinha ido até Jessica para envenená-la com merdas a respeito de mim e de Bella? Eu nunca admitiria que Rosalie tratasse Bella como vagabunda... Eu nunca admitiria que o nome dela fosse subjugado desse jeito.

- Quem você pensa que é para falar todas essas merdas? – Peguei o seu queixo e o ergui, apertando-o. – Eu e Bella não temos nada e mesmo que tivéssemos, você seria a última pessoa a quem eu deveria satisfação. A minha vida nunca importará pra você. – Continuei apertando a sua pele. Eu queria que ela sentisse a mesma dor que Bella sentira.

- A sua vida sempre importará pra mim, Edward. Quando você perceberá isto? – Eu a soltei bruscamente, fazendo com que ela alisasse o próprio rosto. – E se eu dissesse que fiquei tão excitada com essa história a ponto de pensar em convidá-la para fazer algo diferente com a gente? – Jessica retirou a saia. – Eu achei Isabella muito interessante... Ela tem uma beleza singular, quase angelical. Nós poderíamos realizar alguma fantasia sua. Eu, ela e você. Nós. – Ela veio andando em minha direção, apenas trajando uma calcinha e um sutiã de renda preta.

Jessica sempre foi uma mulher sensual, a parceira perfeita na cama. Com ela eu poderia realizar os meus mais sórdidos desejos, sem ter algum pudor ou senso. Jessica faria o que eu quisesse, pelo simples fato de me agradar.

Com ela, eu não precisava ser sensível ou gentil. Eu era apenas aquele Edward, o que sofria em silêncio, o que sentia raiva de tudo e de si mesmo. O homem que se sentia incapaz e queria esquecer a droga de vida que o esperava no dia seguinte. Aquele que não se importava com ninguém, porque quem realmente importava não existia mais.

Aquele que apenas sobrevivia... Sem alegrias, contentamento ou prazer... Sobrevivia assim porque queria se auto-punir.

Com Jessica eu não usava máscaras. A irritação violenta era descontada nela, que nada fazia, nada evitava.

Eu me sentia de certa forma aliviado... E ela se sentia estranhamente feliz com a minha companhia.

Mas Bella conseguira resgatar o Edward na essência... Aquele homem que, um dia, eu fui com Tanya.

O Edward de antes teria aceitado a idéia de Jessica.

Teria aceitado quando achei que sentia somente tesão pela situação em que eu e Bella estávamos; a proibição, o pecado... Eu pensava que o fato dela ser minha meia-irmã alimentava as minhas fantasias por ela.

Hoje eu vejo que estava completamente equivocado. Ou queria me manter confortavelmente assim.

Eu nunca colocaria Bella numa situação dessas. Ela merecia muito mais, eu a queria para muito mais. Não só por uma noite, mas por todos os dias. Eu queria ficar ao seu lado, inteiramente e emocionalmente, sem qualquer razão, culpa ou medo que pudesse me coagir. Até porque o que eu sentia era irrevogável.

- Você é tão doente quanto Rosalie! – Cuspi as palavras em sua cara. – Pegue suas coisas e saia de Rose Hill. Você não ficará aqui nem por mais um segundo!

- Edward, por favor! – Ela se jogou aos meus pés. – Por favor, eu preciso ficar! Eu estou morrendo de saudades de você... – Ela começou a se levantar, seu corpo rente ao meu. – Você não pode me humilhar assim!

- Eu não estou humilhando ninguém. – Segurei os seus braços. – Você está se humilhando desde o momento que entrou nessa casa. Nunca desejei sua presença aqui. Eu disse a você que precisava de paz. E definitivamente paz é um sentimento que eu nunca terei ao seu lado. – Soltei seus braços depois de proferir cada palavra lentamente, para que ela entendesse de uma vez por todas.

Jessica era uma dama perante aos outros e uma vadia na cama. Ela era a mulher que eu precisava no momento; que satisfaria os meus desejos sem me cobrar demais. E quando ela começou a achar que tinha finalmente me fisgado, eu me afastei.

Afastei-me para logo em seguida observá-la se humilhando para que eu voltasse atrás em minha decisão.

E assim estávamos convivendo. Era um convívio fácil; eu saia com outras e ela também poderia ter a própria vida. Mas ela não queria sair com ninguém, na ilusão de que um dia seria a senhora Cullen e se tornaria o que Tanya foi pra mim.

- Edward... – Ela sussurrou e desabou na cama. – Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito em você, seu canalha! – Ela levantou furiosamente e começou a dar socos em meu tórax.

Segurei seus punhos e a joguei em cima da cama. Ela estava descontrolada.

- Chega, eu não agüento mais esse joguinho! Eu disse a você que não a queria aqui! – Gritei, abrindo a porta do quarto. – Saia e nunca mais pense em voltar a Rose Hill!

- Edward, vamos conversar... Eu amo você! – Jessica começou a chorar compulsivamente. – Por favor... Nós precisamos conversar! Perdoa-me! – Ela veio andando em minha direção até que desmaiou.

- Merda! - Andei até onde seu corpo estava. Ainda havia pulsação, porém os batimentos cardíacos estavam fracos e havia uma palidez em sua pele.

Levantei o seu corpo e o coloquei em minha cama.

- Clark! – Chamei o mordomo que em questão de segundos apareceu. – Chame o Dr. Morelli e diga que é uma emergência! – Ergui o corpo de Jessica e o levei até o quarto de hóspedes ao lado do meu.

[...]

- Ela precisa ficar em repouso. – O médico havia dado um sedativo a Jessica, agora ela descansava. – E preciso que ela faça alguns exames.

- Claro. – Peguei a receita e indiquei a saída ao Dr. Morelli. – Farei o possível.

Jessica dormia tranquilamente na cama enquanto eu a observava. A sua aparência estava serena, porém o médico solicitou alguns exames. Talvez sua saúde precisasse de cuidados.

Eu sentei numa cadeira e pensei o quanto a minha vida tinha mudado. Uma sucessão de altos e baixos; eu novamente voltara ao baixo e não sabia como sair dali.

Logo que Jessica se recuperasse, eu a hospedaria em um bom hotel ou a levaria de volta ao seu apartamento. Mas em Rose Hill ela não ficaria. Eu não conseguia imaginá-la num mesmo ambiente que eu e Bella. Eu não poderia deixar que Bella passasse por mais situações desagradáveis.

E ainda tinha Rosalie. Ela chamara Jessica, ela envenenara Bella contra mim. Eu não tinha orgulho do meu passado e sabia que Bella também não o teria; mas eu nunca quis que os fatos fossem mostrados de uma forma tão vil, tão desprezível, tão mesquinha...

Abaixei o rosto e aproveitei o silêncio que se instalara na casa para pensar. Eu precisava primeiro tirar Jessica dali, assim que ela se recuperasse. E depois? Depois eu precisaria conversar com Bella, mesmo que ela não queira retomar o que tínhamos.

E o que tínhamos? Uma amizade, um carinho e um respeito mútuo? O que ela sentia por mim a faria esquecer tudo o que ouviu sobre o meu passado e me deixar ajudá-la a escrever o nosso futuro? Ou tudo era o suficiente para deixá-la temerosa e receosa com algum sofrimento que estaria por vir? O que ela estaria pensando... Estaria cansada, querendo desistir de tudo e de mim?

Passei a mão no rosto, atordoado com os últimos acontecimentos. Soltei o ar que prendera sem perceber e levantei-me, deixando Jessica finalmente sozinha.

-Edward! – Alice estava me gritando. – Edward!

- O que houve, Alice? – Vi que todos estavam na sala, menos Bella e Samuel.

- O corpo do nosso pai sumiu! – Alice começou a chorar, sendo amparada por Rosalie.

- O quê? Como assim? – Eu desci as escadas rapidamente. – Não é possível e...

- Foi isso mesmo que você ouviu. – Mike sentou-se em um dos sofás. – O caixão estava vazio.

- Temos que processar o cemitério! – Me alterei, confuso com aquela situação.

- Eles se comprometeram a encontrar o corpo, estão fazendo buscas por todo o cemitério, inclusive verificarão o mausoléu da Família Masen. – Emmett estava colocando uísque em um copo. – Não posso acreditar que ela tenha feito isso...

- Ela? – Franzi o cenho. – Ela? De quem você está falando?

- Daquela impostora que você e Alice colocaram em nossa casa! – Emmett jogou o copo em cima da mesa.. – Não sei como a desgraçada conseguiu! Mas ela não vai escapar impune...

- Você acredita realmente que Bella tenha feito isso? – Perguntei irônico. – Você só pode estar drogado, seu playboyzinho de merda! Seu inútil! – Dei uns passos a frente enquanto ele recuava. – Nunca ouse falar Bella, você não a conhece!

- E você continua um completo idiota, Edward. – Seus olhos fuzilaram os meus enquanto ele bebia. – O que aconteceu? Ela ainda não trepou com você? – Emmett começou a gargalhar. – Então a vagabunda é mais esperta do que eu imaginava... Ela resistiu ao charme de Edward Cullen! Bravo! – Emmett levantou o copo desajeitadamente, fazendo com que o líquido caísse no piso de madeira importada.

- Eu vou matar você! – Senti os braços de Mike e Clark envolverem a minha cintura. – Saia daqui antes que eu mate você! – Eu sentia a raiva enrijecer os meus músculos e tornar a minha visão embaçada e turva.

- Matar? Isso você não tem coragem... – Ele tomou um gole generoso da bebida. – E sabe por quê? Porque é um fraco. Como eu, como Mike e como Alice. Como nossa mãe. Colocou-se num pedestal imaginário, num pedestal que só você enxerga, Edward Cullen. Você é um nada, assim como eu. Somos mais parecidos do que pensa. – Ele passou a mão vulgarmente na boca, antes de depositar o copo no balcão e subir as escadas.

- Emmett, vá embora! – Mike gritava enquanto eu sentia o meu corpo estremecer. – Edward, você está bem?

- Solte-me! – Mike e Clark me soltaram, apesar de eu não ter muita certeza do que iria fazer. – Eu vou matá-lo, Mike! Esse viciado filho da puta!

- Edward, por favor. – Mike olhou para mim. – Precisamos ter paciência e prudência numa hora como essa. Precisamos ficar juntos.

- Não precisamos de porra nenhuma! - Esbravejei, sentindo a raiva esvair pelos meus músculos. - Eu preciso é sair logo desse inferno! - Passei a mão nervosamente pelo rosto.

Sentei no sofá, enquanto Alice chorava abraçada a Rosalie. Olhei em seus olhos azuis para ver o quanto ela se deliciava com aquela situação; todos desconfiavam de Bella, menos eu e Alice. E a situação parecia piorar cada vez mais.

E eu me sentia cada vez mais de mãos e pés atados. Eu me sentia incapaz novamente.

Como eu protegeria Bella? O que eu poderia fazer por ela?

Eu a queria comigo. Seu corpo apertado ao meu porque assim nós nos completávamos. O seu corpo sendo a metade perdida do meu.

- Samuel garante que não haverá vazamentos para a imprensa. O cemitério não quer esse tipo de publicidade negativa. O juiz de instrução determinou que o Dr. Collins ficasse de boca fechada e podemos confiar que Perry Winger não dirá nada. – Mike entregou-me um copo com uma bebida qualquer. Bebi sem sentir o gosto.

- Você acredita no que Emmett disse, Mike? – Perguntei, deixando minha bebida de lado.

- Não posso deixar de concordar com ele, Edward. – Mike andava de um lado para o outro. – Ninguém poderia ter um motivo para fazer isso. Talvez ela seja mais esperta e engenhosa, e parece óbvio que não trabalha sozinha. Não sei exatamente o que temos de enfrentar...

- Eu não posso acreditar no que estou ouvindo... – Murmurei, cansado de toda aquela discussão inútil, que não faria com que eu mudasse a minha opinião em relação a Bella. – Por que ela faria isso?

- Porque assim ela poderia contestar o testamento no tribunal... Ganhar mais tempo, não sei! – Mike levantou as mãos, para logo em seguida enfatizar. – E receio que ela ganharia, já que é muito persuasiva. Conseguiu convencer a alguns de nós. – Mike olhou para Alice.

- Não seria tão fácil quanto você diz, Michael. – Levantei-me. – Mas nós teríamos algum trabalho até termos a nossa herança em mãos.

- Mas tem de haver alguma coisa que possamos fazer! – Alice exclamou. – Que tal chamarmos a polícia?

- Samuel informou que eles investigarão o desaparecimento, porém com muita discrição ou teremos todos os malucos da cidade apresentando um cadáver. – Mike dirigiu-se a Alice.

- Podemos pedir a polícia que investigue essa impostora! – Rosalie intrometeu-se.

- Rosalie, deixe-nos a sós. – Pedi educadamente.

- Mas Edward... Eu sou da família! – Ela choramingou.

- Você não pertence à minha família. – Sentenciei. – A sua família encontra-se no andar de cima. É o seu marido. Creio que sua presença aqui é dispensável. – Continuei a encarando.

- Alice! Você deixará seu irmão me tratar dessa maneira grosseira? – Rosalie ignorou o meu pedido, indo para o lado da minha irmã.

- Rose, por favor, suba... Emmett precisa de você. – Alice sentou-se tão cansada quanto eu.

Enquanto Rosalie subia a escada que dava acesso ao segundo andar, eu, Mike e Alice tentávamos resolver a situação.

- Quanto à polícia investigar Bella, acho que isso não acontecerá... – Mike estava se recompondo. – Até porque é um problema particular.

- Samuel já estava fazendo isso por nós, lembra? – Alice pronunciou-se. - Então o que vamos fazer? – Ela perguntou, aninhando-se em meus braços.

- Vamos esperar. – Pedi. – Temos que esperar.

Ficamos em silêncio, processando tudo o que estava mudando em nossas vidas. Eu me sentia culpado por sentir certo alívio ao saber que Bella não tinha feito o exame. Porque eu sabia que, a partir do momento que o exame fosse feito, muita coisa mudaria. Nossas vidas mudariam. Nosso relacionamento. Nossos sentimentos.

E só assim eu poderia tê-la mais tempo comigo. Prologando sofrimento, evitando constatações.

Então orei para que o corpo de Carlisle não fosse achado por um tempo. Que Bella ainda quisesse morar conosco. Que os meus irmãos não a expulsasse de Rose Hill.

Abracei Alice mais forte, depositando um beijo suave no topo da sua cabeça, sendo observado por Mike.

Onde Bella estaria?

Eu estava rodeado pela minha família, mas me sentia sozinho. Era esse sentimento que sua ausência ocasionaria?

Meu coração estava estranhamente e perturbadoramente vazio.

.  
>.<p>

**_BELLA POV_**  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

- Alice! – Caí de joelhos ao seu lado. – Alice!

- Não é possível! – Samuel estava tão surpreso quanto eu. – Onde está o corpo?

- Deveria estar aqui... – O coveiro que retirou a tampa do caixão estava tão surpreso quanto nós. – Preciso falar com o administrador!

- Então fale, seu incompetente! – Emmett esbravejava. – Não é possível que um cadáver suma desse jeito!

Nós estávamos no cemitério, esperando a exumação do corpo de Carlisle Cullen. Eu, Samuel, Alice, Mike, Emmett e Rosalie estávamos apreensivos com toda a situação. Porém, algo surpreendente aconteceu: O caixão estava vazio.

Agora estávamos esperando que alguém respondesse a nossa dúvida.

Aonde jazia o corpo de Carlisle Cullen?

- O administrador já vem falar com vocês. – O coveiro logo se pronunciou. – Enquanto isso, ele pediu que se dirigissem a recepção, vamos manter o cemitério temporariamente fechado.

- Queremos é que achem o corpo do nosso pai! – Emmett ainda esbravejava, sendo segurado por Rosalie. – Vamos processá-los por toda essa situação constrangedora!

- Eu vou ligar para o juiz. – Dr. Collins estava aturdido com todo aquele mal estar. Com certeza apenas queria cumprir seu papel e retornar ao trabalho. – Já volto.

- Creio que a polícia se envolverá nesse caso. – Perry Winger ajeitou os óculos particularmente grandes demais para o seu rosto pequeno. – Vou aguardar sua ligação, Michael.

- Obrigado, . – Mike apertou a sua mão. – Desculpe-nos por esse inconveniente.

- Eu é que me sinto consternado com essa situação... – O homem de baixa estatura ajeitou-se em seu terno. – Até breve.

- O que aconteceu? – Alice estava acordando. – Bella, o que houve?

- Preciso que se acalme, Alice. – Afaguei seu rosto. – Nós vamos conversar.

- Vamos levar Alice para dentro. – Samuel ergueu o corpo dela e foi em direção a uma saleta.

Eu os seguia.

Enquanto Emmett pedia providência a administração do cemitério para que se empenhassem a encontrar o corpo de Carlisle, Mike pedia discrição a quem estava envolvido no imbróglio que se tornou a exumação.

Samuel conversava com Alice, tentando acalmá-la; Emmett estava abraçado a Rosalie, que sorria debochadamente pra mim. Mike estava nervoso demais para notar a presença de qualquer pessoa naquela sala.

Como eu queria que Edward estivesse comigo. Eu não sabia o que pensar, mas me sentia culpada por sentir alívio... Era certo? Saber que eu poderia prolongar o tempo em Rose Hill e afastar, temporariamente, qualquer impossibilidade de relacionamento com Edward? Eu estava adiando o inevitável, porque eu não poderia viver para sempre naquela situação. Eu precisava resolver a minha vida, ajeitá-la da melhor forma possível, agir sem magoar as pessoas que me ajudaram e proteger quem realmente precisava.

Olhando a confusão que se formava em minha volta, eu me mantinha alheia a tudo, apenas observando e tentando reformular algo coerente. O que teria acontecido ao corpo? Quem teria cometido uma barbaridade dessas? Quem teria interesse em sumir com o cadáver?

Ou será que Carlisle estava vivo? Rindo de todos nós, como um espectador de um reality show macabro e desprezível?

Meu corpo arrepiou-se com essa possibilidade... Ele não teria coragem para fazer isso.

Ou teria?

- Bella, vamos embora. – Mike segurou o meu braço forte demais. – Precisamos deixá-los trabalharem.

- Ei, me solta! – Puxei o meu braço, saindo de uma espécie de transe. – O que aconteceu com você?

- Eu só acho muito estranho que isso tenha acontecido... – Ele me fitou com o olhar impassível. – Seria muito conveniente a você.

- Por acaso está insinuando que... – Olhei para Samuel e Alice que me fitavam consternados. – Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! Eu juro!

- Imaginar você sumindo com o corpo é um pouco improvável. – Emmett se aproximou. – Mas não é impossível!

- Eu não estava aqui quando o funeral foi realizado. Eu- eu nem vi o corpo! – Tentei me defender de forma firme, porém eu queria desabar. – Vocês não podem me acusar sem provas!

- Mike, Bella tem razão! – Alice se aproximou. Parecia um pouco melhor, mas ainda não estava bem. – Você não tem o direito de sair acusando as pessoas!

- Vamos manter a calma. – Samuel pediu educadamente. – Precisamos primeiro resolver o problema do sumiço do corpo do seu pai, Mike. Depois veremos os culpados.

- Mas eu não fiz nada! – Eu estava tentando manter o controle. – Por que eu faria isso? Não faz sentido algum!

- Eu posso numerar vários motivos que a levaram a fazer isso. – Rosalie se pronunciara. – Mas devemos nos resguardar e fazer as acusações no momento certo.

- Fale agora, Rosalie! – Coloquei o dedo em riste próximo ao seu rosto. – Fale agora os meus motivos para sumir com o corpo, senão...

- Senão o quê? – Ela levantou o rosto, me desafiando. – Você não fará nada... E sabe por quê? Porque faria qualquer coisa para proteger Edward e...

Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, dei um tapa em seu rosto, fazendo com que o mesmo virasse bruscamente.

Senti minha mão arder e meus olhos lacrimejarem, mas eu não desabaria agora. Eu me manteria firme e esperaria a conseqüência desse meu ato irracional.

Todos ficaram em silêncio e Rosalie passou a mão lentamente pela bochecha, num local marcado por uma mancha vermelha.

Seus olhos penetraram nos meus e naquele momento senti que realmente havia entrado numa outra guerra, talvez a pior que eu fosse enfrentar.

- Sua... Vadia! – Rosalie tentou avançar em mim, sendo segurada por Emmett e Mike. – Eu vou acabar com a sua raça!

- Assim eu espero. – Respondi, antes de colocar meus óculos escuros e abotoar meu casaco para sair no tempo frio que me aguardava.

Senti meus olhos queimarem e minha garganta inchar; eu não poderia explodir em lágrimas. Não agora. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível e ficar sozinha com os meus pensamentos.

- Bella! – Samuel estava me chamando? – Bella!

- Samuel, eu preciso ficar sozinha. – Pedi assim que estava passando pelos portões do cemitério.

- Mas como você vai embora sem isso? – Ele agitava a chave do carro que eu pegara emprestado entre os dedos.

- Oh, obrigada! – Agradeci sinceramente. – Rosalie consegue me tirar do sério.

- A mim também. – Eu olhei para o seu rosto e vi o esboço de um sorriso. – Desculpe-me se eu estou sendo inconveniente... Mas pra onde você vai?

- Vou andar por aí... Preciso clarear meus pensamentos, beber algo... – Passei a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. – E você?

- Vou voltar ao escritório depois de tomarmos um café. – Eu sorri. – Vamos?

- Vamos. – Aceitei, pois eu sabia que precisava de uma conversa para aliviar os pensamentos e uma bebida quente para aliviar o coração.

[...]

- Você acha que isso poderia piorar a minha situação? – Perguntei, depositando a xícara com o meu _caramel macchiato_ em cima da mesa.

- Piorar a sua situação? – Samuel tomava um típico _café americano_. – Bella, eles não podem acusá-la de nada. Além do mais, o seu advogado não deixaria.

- Meu advogado? – Franzi o cenho. – Não sabia que tinha contratado um!

- Engraçadinha! – Samuel sorriu e eu achei que estávamos voltando a ser o que éramos. – Eu nunca deixaria eles fazerem algo com você.

- Mas você não é o meu advogado. – Bebi mais um gole da bebida quente, sentindo o doce do caramelo. – Não seria de bom senso.

- Eu sei. – Ele pegou uma das minhas mãos. – Mas eu poderia indicar alguém a você.

- Vou precisar. – Era confortável sentir um toque familiar diante das circunstâncias em que eu me encontrava. – Mas não estou com cabeça para isso agora.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: Vou ver alguns nomes. Assim que desejar, entraremos em contato com a pessoa, está bem? – Sua pele estava confortavelmente quente.

- Ótimo. – Engoli um pedaço do muffin de chocolate. – Eu só não consigo entender o sumiço do corpo.

- Bella, Carlisle Cullen era um homem muito poderoso. – O semblante de Samuel mudara. – E assim como todos os poderosos, ele também tinha inimigos.

- Aonde você quer chegar, Samuel? – Inclinei-me sobre a mesa.

- Lembra do tal do Dmitri, o segurança particular que estava com Carlisle na noite de sua morte? – Samuel sussurrou.

- Lembro de algo a respeito. – Tentei vasculhar a memória. – Sim, me lembro! Lembro que você disse que o estava investigando.

- Isso. – Samuel olhou para os lados antes de prosseguir. – Mas ele sumiu!

- Sumiu? – Eu estava ficando confusa com tanta informação. – Como assim, sumiu?

- Ele desapareceu, Bella. – Samuel inclinou-se mais sobre a mesa. – Simplesmente evaporou, como se nunca houvesse existido.

- Então você acha que...

- Talvez a pessoa que sumiu com o corpo de Carlisle Cullen também tenha sumido com Dmitri. – Ele voltou a encostar-se na cadeira. – Os dois sumiços estão interligados. Alguém queria esconder algo.

Encostei-me na cadeira, pensando em tudo que Samuel me dissera...

Se não achassem o corpo de Carlisle, como eu iria comprovar que era filha dele?

Tomei mais um gole da bebida quente, tentando afastar qualquer pessimismo que se instalara ali.

Eu não poderia desistir.

[...]

Eu estava tentando não pensar em Edward, mas era inevitável... Eu sentia tanto sua falta que, por mais que eu quisesse resistir, meu corpo denunciava.

Agora eu estava na _Lake Shore Drive_, conversando com Samuel e vendo as ondas chegarem a areia. O tempo estava nublado e Alice me ligara perguntando se eu estava bem e pedindo que eu não fosse ao atelier, já que ela ainda não se recuperara do choque.

Envolvi o casaco mais em volta do meu corpo; o vento estava frio o suficiente para fazer com que eu me encolhesse e desejasse voltar para casa.

Mas não havia casa. Aquela casa nunca foi minha e nunca seria.

- Bella, você não quer voltar para minha casa? – Eu e Samuel havíamos parado em um banco na orla. – Você sabe que as portas sempre estarão abertas pro seu retorno.

- Eu sei, mas agora não posso... – Suspirei, imaginando como seria deixar Edward e Alice naquela casa. – Se eu for embora agora, eles poderão achar que eu estou fugindo. – Menti.

- Com certeza Mike acharia isso. – Samuel pegou uma concha e ficou segurando-a entre os dedos. – Eu só acho que você deveria dar um tempo, sei lá. Pelo menos até acharem o corpo e você poder fazer essa maldita exumação.

- É tudo o que mais quero. – Menti de novo. Deus me perdoaria por isso? – Mas não posso ir embora, não agora. Não há mais volta.

Não tinha mais volta.

Eu tinha tanta coisa a dizer. Coisas que eu não falaria normalmente, coisas que não dizemos por costume, pois são palavras que saem verdadeiramente do coração. Tão verdadeiramente que chega a dar medo.

E essas são as palavras mais difíceis de serem ditas... Então elas ficam caladas, sufocando o coração. Como estavam fazendo comigo naquele instante.

E eu não sabia quando e como elas seriam faladas. E nem quando e como Edward as ouviria.

Por isso eu não conseguiria deixá-lo... Não antes de dar voz ao meu coração.

- Entendo... – Ele falou com sinceridade. - ... Seu nome que está em jogo, não é?

- Não só o meu nome, mas o nome da minha mãe! – Saiu mais ríspido do que eu desejara. – E a minha dignidade? Eu não passei por algumas humilhações para chegar agora e desistir! Eu preciso levar essa história até o final, eu preciso saber de onde eu vim!

- Calma, Bella... Eu só estava dizen...

- Não me peça pra ficar calma, pois não ficarei! – Eu me levantei, limpando alguns grãos de areia que ficaram presos a roupa. – Está desconfiando de mim também, Samuel? Eu já esperava essa atitude da sua parte, afinal o quanto você me conhece para confiar tanto em mim?

- Não conheço o suficiente, mas quero conhecer... – Ele se levantou, aproximando seu corpo do meu. – Eu só preciso que deixe, Bella. E você não irá se arrepender.

- Samuel, por favor... – Senti o calor que emanava do seu corpo, esquentando o meu. – Eu não posso...

- Tudo bem, mas só me deixa ficar ao seu lado, está certo? – Ele segurou o meu rosto. – Eu prometi que não a deixaria e vou cumprir.

Nossos olhares se cruzaram e um vento frio passou por nós, fazendo com que Samuel se aproximasse ainda mais e me abraçasse. Eu sentia tanta falta de casa, da minha mãe e de Jasper. Até das meninas que trabalhavam comigo na biblioteca, eu sentia falta praticamente de tudo.

Eu sentia um conforto, não a tensão que eu sentia quando estava com Edward. Não havia a sensação incômoda no estômago, nem a queda de temperatura que eu sentia quando ele se aproximava e nem o calor que tomava conta da minha pele quando ele me tocava. Era tudo muito natural, sereno, calmo.

Exatamente isso. Eu sentia calma, eu sentia paz.

- Eu preciso ir embora. – Levantei a cabeça para olhá-lo. – Preciso encarar o que me espera.

- Você vai encarar o que a espera... Mas não precisa ser agora. E muito menos de estômago vazio. – Samuel me soltou, segurando as minhas mãos. – Eu queria levá-la a um lugar.

- Você não ia voltar pro escritório? – Perguntei confusa.

- Eu ia, mas decidi tirar o dia de folga. Minha amiga está precisando de mim. – Ele respondeu sinceramente. – Vamos?

- Vamos. – Tentei segurar algumas lágrimas que queriam cair. Eu estava ficando sensível demais com toda aquela avalanche de emoções.

[...]

- Isso é um... Aquário? - Perguntei assim que retirei a chave da ignição. - Tem certeza que está funcionando normalmente?

- Funciona todos os dias. - Samuel destravou o cinto de segurança. - E hoje está perfeito. Por causa do tempo, o aquário estará vazio.

- E isso é bom ou ruim? - Perguntei.

- Bom, porque poderemos olhar tudo com calma... E ruim porque ninguém, além de mim, será testemunha da sua cara de pavor quando for alimentar os pingüins.

- Eu vou alimentar os pingüins? - Tossi, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. - Ah, eu dispenso esse tipo de atividade.

- Ah, Bella! Qual é? - Samuel inclinou o corpo em minha direção. - Ninguém vem ao _Sheed Aquarium_ e não dá comida aos pingüins! Isso traz má sorte!

- É mesmo? - Saí do carro, esperando que ele me acompanhasse. - Então é um caso a se pensar...

- Eu disse! - Nós rimos e entramos no grande prédio.

- Eu nunca fui a um aquário público antes... - Murmurei assim que preenchemos uma ficha com os nossos dados.

- Nem em Seattle? - Neguei com a cabeça. - O que você fazia lá?

- Estudava e trabalhava. Muito. - Respondi, olhando para o teto daquele grande prédio. - Não tinha tempo para o lazer.

- Você não saía? - Parei em frente a uma placa enquanto Samuel perguntava. - E seus amigos da Universidade? E do trabalho?

- Ocupados demais. Você sabe, cidade grande... - Passei a mão pela placa de bronze que ali estava. - Esse aquário foi aberto em 1930? - Disfarcei nervosamente.

- Foi sim. - Samuel agora olhava para a mesma placa de informações. - Esse aquário durante muito tempo foi o maior aquário público do mundo. - Ele sorriu pra mim.

- Você costumava vir aqui com os seus pais? - Perguntei, andando lentamente pelo salão.

- Só minha mãe me trazia aqui. - Samuel colocou as mãos nos bolsos. - Meu pai era um homem muito ocupado para nos acompanhar.

- O que aconteceu ao seu pai, Samuel? - Eu parei à frente dele. - Quer dizer, o que ele realmente teve?

- Quando meu pai decretou falência devido a tudo que Carlisle fez conosco, ele ficou muito doente. E eu tive que assumir todas as responsabilidade da casa. - Ele fitou o teto. - Meu pai virou um trapo diante do homem que era.

- Nossa... - Eu ainda ficava horrorizada com a história e não a compreendia. - O seu pai está melhor?

- Não... Ele tem Mal de Parkinson. - Ele fitou os meus olhos. - Sua doença é degenerativa. Não tem cura.

- Sinto muito, Samuel. - Afaguei o seu braço. - De verdade.

- Eu sei. - Ele sorriu tristemente. - Meu pai era o meu herói. Um homem forte, íntegro e leal. E o que aconteceu com ele? Ficou refém de uma doença maldita. - O seu semblante havia mudado.

Não era mais o Samuel alegre e gentil. Agora era o Samuel triste e perturbado.

Mas eu o admirava pela forma que cuidava do pai...Tão carinhoso, tão atento. Como um verdadeiro filho deveria ser.

- Eu queria tanto apresentá-lo a você, Bella. - Samuel passou a mão no rosto, mas voltou a sorrir. - Mas ele fica muito nervoso na presença de pessoas estranhas... Mas se você não se importar...

- Claro que não me importo. - Eu queria realmente conhecê-lo. - Posso cozinhar pra vocês.

- Bella Swan cozinhando pra mim? - Ele se aproximou - Quanta honra!

- Cozinhando pra você e pro senhor Sloane. - Eu sorri.

- Pode chamá-lo de Louis. - Samuel voltou a andar.

- Seu pai é francês? - Perguntei, encantada com o nome.

- É sim. Ele é de Nice. - Samuel sorriu.

- Eu já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar... - Murmurei.

- Vamos ou não vamos alimentar os pinguins? - Ele puxou a minha mão.

- Não. Vamos só visitar! - Saímos em direção aos peixes.

**_Música: Everything's right - Matt Wertz_**

****

Eu fiquei encantada com o aquário central. Os motivos aquáticos são trabalhados em cada oportunidade: cascos de tartaruga, golfinhos, polvos, as ondas, e até mesmo o Tridente de Poseidon podem ser encontrados em todo o aquário exterior e interior.

- Vamos ao Oceanário! - Samuel estava me puxando enquanto eu queria ver os peixes. - Bora Bella!

- Você não me deixa ver nada direito! - Reclamei como uma criança birrenta.

- Ah, agora você está valorizando o meu passeio, é? - Ele piscou pra mim. - Pensei que não tivesse gostado muito...

- Ainda estou avaliando! - Dei um tapa em seu braço. - E vamos logo porque ainda temos muita coisa pra ver. - Saí na sua frente.

- Sim, senhora! - Samuel prestou continência pra mim antes de seguirmos pro outro salão.

Assim que eu estava quase entrando, Samuel entrou na minha frente.

- Ei! - Tentei olhar, mas ele não deixou. - O que está fazendo?

- O mesmo que a minha mãe fez quando eu entrei aqui. - Ele veio atrás de mim e tampou os meus olhos.

- Samuel... - Murmurei, pois eu não enxergava nada. Seu perfume me confundia; era um aroma viril, porém eu tinha que me concentrar para sentir a fragrância.

- Eu quero fazer uma surpresa pra você. - Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. - Relaxe e aproveite.

Fomos andando e Samuel mantinha suas mãos e seu corpo presos a mim. Eu estremeci de antecipação; eu não sabia o que me aguardava.

****

Na verdade, eu ainda não confiava tanto em Samuel para andar de olhos vendados com ele... E se fosse Edward? Eu andaria?

Sem dúvida.

A lembrança da nossa noite no restaurante invadiu a minha mente confusa. Nós tínhamos aproveitando tanto aquela ocasião, que parecia que já prevíamos o que viria a mudar.

Só não sabíamos que seria tanto.

- Bella... Olhe. - Samuel retirou lentamente as mãos e eu abri os olhos. - Esse é o Oceanário... Bem, uma parte dele.

Eu fiquei alguns segundos olhando admirada aquele grande aquário, bem ali na minha frente. Tinham pouquíssimas pessoas e eu nem me incomodaria com a presença delas, afinal eu estava diante de algo muito majestoso.

- Gostou? - Samuel veio se aproximando. - Não quer chegar mais perto?

Andei até tocar o vidro frio com as minhas mãos. O lugar estava todo iluminado com uma luz azul. Sorri ao ver que dois golfinhos brincavam, sem se importar com nossa presença.

- Bella, diz alguma coisa. - Samuel encarou os meus olhos.

- É lindo. - Respondi, olhando mais uma vez pro grande aquário. - Por que quis me trazer aqui, Samuel?

- Porque talvez você estivesse com saudades de casa... - Ele afagou o meu rosto. - E como eu sei que passou uma boa parte da sua vida em La Push, eu quis que você soubesse que Chicago também pode ser sua casa. - Ele sorriu. - Basta você querer.

- Eu brincava muito na praia. - Eu sorri. - Era um local de encontro dos meus amigos.

- Eu sei. - Samuel sorriu tenramente pra mim. - Eu sei.

Ficamos ali em silêncio e eu agradeci por isso. Queria aproveitar o momento pra depois recordar cada detalhe que eu vi nesse passeio especial.

Animais marinhos. Praia. Mar. Água salgada.

É, Samuel conseguiu o que queria. Eu me senti em casa.

Nos abraçamos de lado e ficamos olhando para os peixes e para as baleias que ali viviam. Samuel conhecia muito do aquário e foi me explicando cada particularidade.

- Parece que você fez seu dever de casa direitinho. - Ele fez cócegas na minha cintura. - Desculpas!

- Esse é o meu trabalho... - Samuel fez uma reverência.

- Bom saber. - Eu o observei melhor.

Samuel tinha o rosto anguloso. Seu sorriso era contagiante, era difícil alguém não sorrir junto com ele. Ele era calmo e sempre atencioso.

O seu queixo era imponente. Todas as mulheres do aquário ficaram encantadas com ele, mas Samuel pareceu não perceber. E eu ria de toda a situação.

Eu estava olhando pra ele com outros olhos? Ele chamara a minha atenção de alguma forma?

- Bella? - Samuel me chamou, as sobrancelhas arqueadas. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, nada! - Balancei a cabeça e senti o rubor invadir o meu rosto. - Vamos ver a apresentação?

- E alimentar os pinguins! - Ele levantou um braço.

- Ah, não! - Fiz uma careta enquanto ele ria - Mas que obsessão é essa por pinguins?

- É a minha obsessão em rir de você, posso? - Ele fez uma careta.

- Engraçadinho. - Ele riu mais alto. - Então vamos!

Vimos à apresentação dos golfinhos e eu estava ficando mais leve. Como se eu tivesse forças para enfrentar o que me aguardava em Rose Hill.

Samuel e eu parecíamos duas crianças diante de um parque de diversões. Com ele eu não tinha aquelas sensações que faziam com que a minha razão esvaísse; mas eu me sentia bem. Particularmente bem e em paz comigo mesma.

Tranquila, como eu desejava que a minha vida fosse.

Assim que a apresentação se encerrou, batemos palmas e fomos ver os pinguins.

Como o esperado, eu me atrapalhei toda e quase caí. Samuel ria e a cada tentativa, eu ficava mais nervosa e desesperada com a situação.

No fim, eu consegui alimentar um pinguim. De cinco.

- Até que você não foi tão mal... Da última vez que eu vim, quase caí no tanque. - Samuel segurava uma toalha pra mim

- E eu perdi essa cena? - Fiz um biquinho enquanto lavava as mãos. - Que pena. - Sequei-as na toalha e me ajeitei.

- Vou ignorar o seu comentário e darei uma compensação ao seu esforço de hoje, afinal alimentar pinguins não é uma tarefa fácil! - Ele segurou o meu rosto e afastou algumas mechas que vieram ao meu rosto.

- Compensação? - Estremeci. - Qual compensação?

Seus olhos fitaram os meus, para logo em seguida fitar a minha boca. Se eu parei de respirar por alguns segundos, eu não sei; só sei que estava nervosa o suficiente para falar qualquer besteira e atrapalhar o que ele iria fazer.

Porque eu não queria que ele me beijasse... Ou queria?

Merda! O que eu estava pensando?

- Vou levá-la para jantar. - Senti minhas pernas ficarem firmes novamente. - O que foi?

- Nada. - Meu estômago roncou, deixando-me envergonhada. - Quer dizer, acho que realmente preciso comer algo.

- Eu sei. - Ele sorriu maliciosamente. - Eu sei.

[...]

O restaurante era lindo, com um grande aquário no meio. Assim como o resto do prédio, estava um pouco vazio.

- Samuel, tem certeza que quer jantar aqui? - Perguntei, preocupada se ele não teria exagerado. Com certeza era um lugar caro.

- Eu quero jantar aqui... E você? - Ele apontou pro lugar. - Vamos fechar o nosso dia de forma inesquecível?

- Inesquecível? Gostei. - Samuel bufou. - Vamos jantar logo, estou com fome. - Rimos novamente.

Jantamos e conversamos sobre frivolidades; cada um aproveitando o momento para fazer piadinhas com o outro. Ficar com Samuel estava me fazendo lembrar a Bella de Forks, a Bella de La Push.

A que não tinha preocupações, que gostava de curtir a vida. A que amava os seus amigos e era feliz.

Em nada eu parecia com a Bella triste, preocupada e sozinha no meio de tanta gente, que vivia em Rose Hill, lutando por algo que nem sabia se era dela por direito.

Samuel também parecia ser um outro homem. Não parecia com aquele Samuel certinho e metódico que eu conhecera; pelo contrário, o Samuel de agora me fazia enxergá-lo de uma outra forma.

Uma forma perigosa.

- Obrigada pelo dia, Samuel. - Eu estava indo em direção ao estacionamento. - Nem sei como agradecer.

- Não precisa. - Ele andava ao meu lado. - Isso é uma maneira informal de pedir desculpas.

- Pedir desculpas? - Franzi o cenho. - Pelo o quê?

- Por ter sumido. - Ele se aproximou mais. - Por ter beijado-a à força na festa... Eu sinto tanto, Bella.

- Eu sei. - Respondi como ele falara pra mim anteriormente. - Eu sei.

- Espero que possamos continuar com essa amizade. - Ele pegou a minha mão. - Foi ótimo passar o dia com você... Há tempos eu não me sinto assim.

- Também foi ótimo passar o dia com você. - Os olhos de Samuel brilharam e eu estava com medo do que poderia vir. Eu não queria estragar tudo com sentimentos precipitados. - Vamos?

- Vamos. - Ele sorriu e deu um beijo na minha testa antes de entrarmos no carro.

[...]

Fui para Rose Hill assim que deixei Samuel em casa. Ainda conversamos sobre a minha vontade de visitar Chicago e conhecer os pontos turísticos. Samuel me prometera levar em cada um.

Deixei o carro na garagem e saí, indo em direção ao jardim. A noite estava fria, porém o céu estava estrelado; havia um silêncio reconfortante na mansão.

Caminhei até me dar conta onde estava: No jardim. O local em que eu vira Edward pela primeira vez.

Tanta coisa mudara até ali. Nossos sentimentos, nossas atitudes, nossos pensamentos. Nada permaneceu do que jeito que era.

Tirei o casaco e mesmo sentindo o frio cortar a minha pele, coloquei-o no banco e deitei; já que eu estava voltando às minhas origens, eu faria o que me causava bem-estar.

Em La Push, nas noites em que eu acompanhava Charlie na casa de Billy, eu, Rachel, Emily, Sam, Embry e Jared costumávamos fazer fogueiras na praia.

Deitávamos na areia, depois de fumar um baseado, só para ver as estrelas.

Era o nosso segredinho e o nosso momento.

Ficávamos em silêncio ou simplesmente ouvindo Sam contar histórias da tribo. Histórias que eu achava um saco, mas que, por respeito aos meus amigos eu ouvia; Talvez porque logo em seguida eu sabia que Embry acabaria falando alguma besteira e tiraria a concentração de Sam.

Enquanto eu deitava no banco duro, mas não tão frio por conta do casaco, eu lembrei do quanto eu fui feliz. Do quanto eu sentia falta da minha vida de antes.

Do quanto eu sentia falta de ser simplesmente Bella Swan, uma jovem de Forks.

Então, sem que eu percebesse, uma lágrima caiu. O céu estava tão bonito que parecia o céu de La Push.

A mesma menina que olhava o céu na praia agora olhava o céu em Chicago... O que mudara tanto nela?

Eu não sabia a resposta... Precisava que alguém respondesse por mim.

- Meu Deus, o que aconteceu? - Eu continuei fitando as estrelas em busca da resposta. - Por quê?

- Eu pergunto isso todos os dias. - Ouvi a única voz que fazia meu coração disparar. - E apesar das minhas súplicas, não ouço nada. - Ouvi os passos se aproximando.

Tentei controlar a respiração, mas eu sabia que era uma tarefa quase impossível.

Porque era ele... Sempre foi ele.

E não seria mais ninguém a me perturbar desse jeito... Do jeito que era notório para qualquer observador.

_Edward._

**_Música: Cut - Plumb_**

- Edward... - Olhei-o, sem levantar do banco.

- Olá, Bella. - Ele sorriu para logo em seguida olhar para o céu. - O céu está particularmente bonito hoje.

Enquanto ele olhava para o céu, eu o observava. Seu rosto másculo, a barba por fazer, que o deixava com um ar selvagem e sexy ao mesmo tempo; seu cabelo bronze bagunçado, apontando para direções diferentes. E os seus olhos.

Os meus olhos tristes. Lindos. Verdes.

Engoli a seco e me levantei, sentando. Edward se aproximou lentamente; suas mãos estavam escondidas nos bolsos da sua calça. Seu semblante estava sério.

Por que ele ainda estava acordado? Será que ainda estava com Jessica?

Balancei a cabeça, querendo afastar tais pensamentos. O dia tinha terminado de forma maravilhosamente mágica para que eu o estragasse assim.

- Dessa vez eu não vou negar em dizer o que está na minha cabeça... Mesmo que você me ache um imbecil arrogante. - Edward murmurou, olhando para mim.

- Eu não o acho arrogante... - Olhei para o outro lado. - ... E nem imbecil.

- Mas eu já fui. - Ele sentou-se no banco. - Já fiz muitas coisas pelas quais me arrependo... E ser imbecil e arrogante com algumas pessoas foi uma dessas.

- É bom saber que reconheceu o seu erro. - Afirmei. - Mesmo que para chegar a essa constatação você tenha magoado algumas pessoas.

- Eu fui pretensioso com você... Ignorei os seus sentimentos, a verdade. - Ele olhou pra mim. - Porque eu sempre me escondi de todos, então foi difícil mostrar o verdadeiro Edward Masen pra você.

- Você ainda não se mostrou verdadeiramente pra mim. - Eu estava aguentando firme para não desabar em seus braços. - E eu não acredito que vá mostrar.

- Eu não vou arrumar mil qualidades minhas para brigar com novecentos e noventa e nove defeitos meus. - Ele segurou o meu rosto. - Eu sou imperfeito. Eu sou errado pra você.

- Nós somos errados um pro outro, Edward. - Eu fechei os olhos, sentindo os seus dedos em minha bochecha.

- Eu sei, Bella. - Quando abri os olhos, seus olhos me fitavam. - E eu não quero tudo dessa vez. Porque eu corro o risco de ficar sem nada no final. Eu vou ter paciência.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Passei a mão no rosto.

- Que eu entendo sua insegurança e sua indecisão. Entendo também que sou inteiramente responsável por isso. E sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para não vê-la sofrer ou ir embora. - Ele se aproximou ainda mais de mim. - Eu vou dar o espaço que você precisa para confiar em mim novamente. Eu vou mostrar à você que esse tempo valerá a pena.

Edward estava tão confiante de que tudo daria certo? Onde ele arrumara força?

Eu via a certeza em seus olhos.

- E-eu estou tão perdida, confusa. - Desabafei. - Todos estão desconfiando de mim, acharam que eu fiz algo para sumir com o corpo de Carlisle e ...

- Eu acredito em você. - Suas mãos seguraram firmemente o meu rosto. - E eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, mesmo quando não me quiser mais.

- Você estará? - Senti meus olhos arderem. - Mesmo se o exame der positivo?

- Mesmo se o exame der positivo. - Edward fechou os olhos e suas narinas inflaram. - Mesmo que isso me cause dor, eu ficarei perto de você.

- Obrigada. - Pedi sinceramente. - De verdade.

- Eu nunca quis magoá-la. Eu sei que é clichê, mas é a mais pura verdade. - Ele não desviava o seu olhar do meu. - Não vou desviar o meu olhar com medo de ter a mente lida por você. Eu quero que você realmente me veja como eu sou.

- Mas você... com Jessica e Rosalie... Você traiu o seu próprio irmão... Você mentiu e muito. - As lágrimas caíram em minha bochecha. - E dói demais pensar em você com aquelas mulheres.

- Então não pense. Sinta que eu estou aqui com você e mais ninguém. - Seu nariz veio em minha testa. Senti seus lábios tocarem levemente a minha pele. - Eu só penso em você, Bella. Eu sou seu.

Deitei a minha cabeça em seu ombro, sentindo a dor em meu peito.

Eu me sentia sufocada pelas palavras de Edward. Ele dizia tudo com tanto sentimento que cada frase fazia o meu coração palpitar, mesmo quando eu queria agir naturalmente.

Mas era impossível. Impossível com ele dizendo que era meu.

- Por você eu fiquei menos cafajeste, menos racional e menos eu. Eu não estou me reconhecendo. - Ele afagou os meus cabelos. - Eu quero levar você adiante. Mesmo que o exame dê positivo.

Eu levantei a cabeça e fitei os seus olhos. Ele não estava falando sério... Ou estava?

- Eu estou cansado de escrever a minha vida num prólogo. Estou pronto para um novo capítulo... O primeiro capítulo da minha nova vida. - Sua boca abriu num sorriso torto perfeito. - E eu vou escrevê-lo com você... Por você.

Edward se aproximou e encostou os lábios delicadamente nos meus. Eu segurei em seu ombro e deixei que seus dedos fizessem um carinho suave em minha pele, me acalmando e trazendo de volta à realidade.

Ele estava dizendo que iria esperar. Que daria o espaço e o tempo que eu precisava para reorganizar tudo novamente dentro de mim.

Mas eu conseguiria fazer isso? Com tantas coisas acontecendo, com Jessica e Rosalie, com acusações e injúrias?

Eu poderia desistir e ir embora? Com Edward comprometendo-se desse jeito comigo, depois de tudo o que nos aconteceu?

Se eu tive alguma dúvida, esta se dissipou; se Edward acreditava que eu era capaz, eu seria. A confiança que ele depositara em mim trazia-me forças.

Mas eu poderia confiar nele novamente?

Eu queria conhecê-lo. Eu queria que ele provasse que eu estava errada, que poderíamos ser felizes juntos.

Que ele realmente mudara o suficiente para eu não pensar no seu passado.

Que tudo era um borrão negro... Sem a mínima importância.

- Eu não vou desistir antes de começarmos a nossa história. - Ele sussurrou em minha direção. - Você vai?

- Você me ajuda? - Perguntei.

- Claro, _Ma Belle._ - Ele sorriu. - Sempre.

Nos abraçamos e ficamos um bom tempo no jardim, juntos. Porque sabíamos que no dia seguinte seria diferente. Estaríamos separados, cada um conquistando o seu espaço.

Porém sabíamos que existíamos de forma especial para alguém.

E isso mudava tudo.

.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>E aí? Gostaram do final? Da aproximação da Bella com o Samuel? Aonde estará o corpo do Carlisle?<strong>_

****

**_Quero ver vocês comentando! Fico tão triste quando entro aqui e vejo poucas reviews... Continuo postando no FF pelas leitoras fofas que continuam me dando aquela força. Cadê o povo moiteiro? VENHAM PARA LUZ!_**

**_Quem não recebeu o último extra, me manda um e mail... É só olhar no meu profile._**

**_Agora vem a surpresa: Quem comentar e deixar o e-mail vai ganhar o POV do Juiz desse último momento beward! O que ele estava sentindo? Por que dar um tempo?_**

**_Comentem e deixem o e-mail. O extra já está pronto!_**

**_Beijos do Juiz Masen!_**

**_***LETCIA = Não consegui visualizar seu e-mail! :(_**


	17. Capítulo 13  Revelar

_Hey fofas! *abraça*_

_Mais um capítulo lindo procês!_

_Os links desse capítulo se encontram no meu profile!_

_Recadinho pras leitoras no final. POR FAVOR, LEIAM!_

_Mais algum pedido? Uhumm... Comentem!_

_Just enjoy! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 13<strong>

**Revelar**

"_A verdade de outra pessoa não está no que ela te revela, mas naquilo que não pode revelar-te. Portanto, se quiseres compreendê-la, não escute o que ela diz, mas antes, o que ela não diz"._

_(Kahlil Gibran)_

**BELLA POV**

.

.

.

Tive uma noite tranqüila, como há algum tempo eu não tinha. Edward me trouxe ao quarto e me desejou boa noite, depositando um beijo suave em minha testa. Fiquei por alguns segundo ali, a sua frente, inspirando o seu cheiro e guardando-o na lembrança.

Eu ainda estava confusa com sua decisão, mas começava a compreendê-la melhor. Talvez fosse o melhor para nós dois, para pensarmos em nossas vidas e tentar colocá-las em ordem. Eu precisava me concentrar no trabalho e pensar numa maneira de sair de Rose Hill, já que eu demoraria em Chicago mais do que o esperado.

Mas como eu poderia comprometer o dinheiro do meu salário que eu ainda não havia recebido com o aluguel de um apartamento? Logo em Chicago? As minhas reservas estavam se esvaindo; o pouco que eu tinha era para as minhas necessidades básicas. Eu havia enviado quase tudo a Jasper.

Eu estava com saudades do meu melhor amigo.

Peguei o celular, encostando-me na cabeceira da cama. Ainda era cedo para uma ligação, mas eu precisava falar com ele.

Ele atendeu após o quinto toque.

- O que você faz em Chicago, hein? – Sua voz estava arrastada. – Não está saindo não? Isso são horas para uma ligação?

- Bom dia pra você também, Jasper Whitlock. – Ouvi sua risada inconfundível ao telefone. – Estava com saudades.

- Eu também estou, Bells. – Senti sinceridades em suas palavras. – Como vão as coisas?

- Mal. – Desabafei. – Vou demorar mais do que esperava em Chicago.

- Por quê? O que houve? – Havia uma preocupação em sua voz. – Eles fizeram algo com você?

- Não. – Menti. – O corpo do meu pai sumiu.

- O quê? – Jasper falou alto demais, fazendo com que eu afastasse o celular do ouvido. – Está dizendo que o corpo sumiu?

- Sumiu, desapareceu, foi roubado... Como você quiser. – Levantei da cama e olhei-me no espelho. – Simplesmente não pude fazer o exame de reconhecimento de paternidade.

- Que merda, Bells! – Eu estava ainda mais angustiada com essa história. – E o que você vai fazer?

- Aguardar as investigações policiais e rezar para que esse corpo apareça logo... – Eu estava muito receosa. – As coisas estão bem por aí?

- Mais ou menos. – Jasper pareceu sussurrar. – Vou precisar de mais dinheiro.

- Eu imaginei. – Passei a mão no rosto, cansada. – Quanto tempo você pode esperar?

- Alguns dias, eu acho. – Eu tinha que encontrar uma solução. – Como você vai conseguir o dinheiro?

- Vou pedir um adiantamento no meu trabalho. – Eu teria que pedir à Alice de qualquer jeito. – Eu vou resolver isso... E como ela está?

- Na mesma situação. – Eu sentei derrotada na cama. – Os médicos queriam conversar com você.

- Eu já sei o que eles querem fazer. – Eu já estava cansada dessa conversa. – A minha resposta é não.

- Tudo bem. – Jasper fez questão de mudar de assunto. – Tem saído? Feito algo de interessante?

- Não. – Agradeci mentalmente por ele não poder me ver. – E você?

- As mesmas coisas de sempre. – Ele falou num tom irônico.

- Festas na Universidade. – Falamos em uníssono e começamos a rir. – Sinto a sua falta. – Murmurei.

- Eu também. – Ele respondeu. – Assim que você enviar o dinheiro, eu vou visitá-la.

- Jura? – Sorri de satisfação por receber a notícia. – Não quero que se prejudique mais por minha causa.

- Eu não vou me prejudicar. – Ele falou firmemente. – Eu só vou visitar uma grande amiga, não posso?

- Claro que pode! – Me rendi. – Você vai gostar de Chicago.

- E você está gostando?

- Um pouco. – Ouvi sua risada no telefone. – Quer dizer, até que não está sendo tão ruim...

- Quem é o cara? – Jasper perguntou imediatamente.

- O quê? – Fiquei nervosa. – Não... Não!

- Tá bom, Bells! Se não quer me contar... – Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. – Mas saiba que eu descobrirei assim que eu estiver aí.

- Duvido. – Respondi inocentemente.

- Então existe alguém, Isabella Swan! – Eu passei a mão no rosto, derrotada. – Você é péssima com mentiras!

- E você é um grande enganador! – Rimos novamente. – Vou contar os dias pra sua chegada.

- Eu também. – Eu estava quase chorando. – Bom, preciso ir, já que me acordou tão cedo.

Despedimos-nos e eu desliguei o telefone. Eu precisava pensar em como faria para pedir um adiantamento a Alice. Jasper já fizera muito por mim, eu não queria que ele usasse suas economias por algo que era responsabilidade exclusivamente minha.

- Bella? – Alice estava abrindo a porta. – Posso entrar?

- Pode sim. – Passei a mão nos olhos. – Aconteceu algo?

- Não, só queria saber se está bem... Depois de ontem. – Ela sentou ao meu lado. – O que houve?

- Nada. – Suspirei e vi que ela não se convenceria. – Só estou com saudades do meu amigo.

- Aquele que você disse que viria visitá-la? – Meneei com a cabeça. – E ele não virá mais?

- Não, ele virá... – Tinha acabado de ter uma idéia. – Mas ele me ligou dizendo que está precisando de dinheiro... E eu queria saber se poderia receber o adiantamento do meu salário.

- Bella, tem certeza? – Alice colocou a mão em minhas costas. – Quer dizer, esse seu amigo é confiável?

- Absolutamente. – Respondi convicta. – Eu não poderia ter um amigo melhor. Eu juro. – Respondi olhando em seus olhos.

- Se é assim, eu adianto o seu pagamento. – Ela sorriu. – Mas com uma condição.

- Qual? – Sorri aliviada.

- Que ele se hospede realmente aqui em casa. – Alice levantou-se da minha cama. – Quero conhecer o melhor amigo da minha irmã.

- Tudo bem. – Desviei o olhar. Incomodava-me o excesso de confiança que Alice tinha em mim. – Vamos para o ateliê?

- Claro! – Alice estava animada novamente. – Hoje receberemos as modelos do meu desfile... Quero passar alguns detalhes pessoalmente a elas.

- Certo. – Levantei e fiz um coque frouxo no cabelo. – Você também precisa ir até o museu para saber se o desfile acontecerá por lá.

- Bem lembrado, Bella. – Alice foi até a porta e virou-se. – Estou gostando da sua eficiência.

- Obrigada. – Fiz uma reverência e Alice sorriu antes de fechar a porta.

[...]

Peguei a minha bolsa e fechei a porta do quarto, quando me lembrei de que havia esquecido o celular.

Ao fechar a porta novamente, ouvi a voz de Edward. Meu coração começou a disparar, sem aviso, fazendo com que eu ficasse parada no corredor.

Resolvi andar, passando por três portas até chegar ao local de onde se ouvia nitidamente duas vozes. Uma era de Edward... E a outra? Era de uma mulher.

Só poderia ser de Jessica.

A porta estava entreaberta e antes que eu tentasse ver os dois, olhei o corredor.

Não havia ninguém, como eu previa.

Cheguei mais próximo, a respiração estava entrecortada... O que dois estariam conversando?

E por que Jessica ainda estava ali em Rose Hill?

- Eu irei hospedá-la em um bom hotel, Jessica... – Edward estava em pé, com as mãos no bolso. – Você terá toda a assistência que precisar.

- Eu não vou sair desse jeito de Rose Hill. Alice me garantiu que eu poderia ficar até que pudesse restabelecer a minha saúde. – Jessica estava murmurando. – Por que quer tanto que eu vá embora? É pra não incomodar a sua Bella?

- É pra não incomodar a todos nós. – Edward disse firmemente. – Alice pode ter convidado você a ficar, mas saiba que foi por educação. Sua estadia não é conveniente.

- Mas eu vou ficar. Por Alice ter feito questão da minha presença. – Jessica pareceu estar chorando. – Eu não vou incomodá-lo, eu prometo. Eu nem posso sair direito dessa cama, não nos esbarraremos por aí.

- Assim eu espero. – Edward andou mais um pouco pelo quarto. – À propósito, o médico voltará hoje à tarde para saber como você está. O mordomo irá recebê-lo.

- E você? Vai ficar comigo? – Jessica ainda choramingava.

- Não, preciso ir até o tribunal para ver alguns processos e ver a investigação do... – Edward parou de falar. – Estarei ausente toda a tarde. Clark trará o seu café.

- Edward, espere... – E antes que eu pudesse ouvir mais alguma coisa, a porta abriu-se de repente.

E eu fiquei ali, parada, sem saber o que fazer.

- Bella? – Edward franziu o cenho. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não! – Falei rápido demais. – Quer dizer, aconteceu... – Passei a mão na testa, tentando reformular algo. – Você pode me levar ao ateliê?

- Posso... – Edward sorriu. – Mas e o seu carro?

- O carro? – Eu me senti uma idiota. – Eu não quero dirigir hoje, não estou me sentindo muito bem... Você me leva?

- Claro. – Ele segurou a minha mão. – Mas você não acha melhor consultar um médico? – Ele parecia preocupado.

- Não, eu já tomei uma aspirina. – O toque reconfortante da sua mão era o meu próprio e único remédio. – Eu só vou tomar o café para irmos.

- Tudo bem. – Ele me soltou e eu quis protestar. – Esperarei lá no jardim.

[...]

Assim que eu tomei o café da manhã, segui com Edward para o ateliê. Flashes da noite passada invadiram a minha mente e era impossível não relembrar tudo ao ver Edward dirigindo.

Ele estava elegantemente vestido com um pullover azul e uma calça cáqui. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado e molhado; _meus olhos tristes_estavam escondidos por trás de Ray Ban Wayfarer.

Ele estava particularmente ainda mais bonito.

- Bella? – Edward estava olhando pra mim. – O que houve?

- Houve? – Saí do transe. – Não... Nada! Quer dizer, você falava algo?

- Sim. Você parece meio confusa hoje. – Ele deu um meio sorriso. – Estava dizendo que pretendo saber se obtiveram alguma informação acerca do sumiço do corpo de Carlisle. Vou usar minha influência como juiz para adiantar as investigações.

- Claro! – Comecei a ficar nervosa com o assunto. – Espero que tenha sorte.

- E terei. – Edward transmitia certa confiança que me invejava. – Também vou ao tribunal. Preciso ver o andamento de alguns processos. Devo voltar no final da tarde.

- Tudo bem... – Estranhei o fato de ele me contar os seus compromissos, mas não reclamei. – E Jessica?

- O que tem? – Ele continuou olhando pra frente.

- Ela vai continuar em Rose Hill? – Cruzei os braços, esperando pela resposta.

- Sim, ela vai continuar em Rose Hill. – Ele respondeu pacientemente. – Alice a convenceu a permanecer por lá até que ela se recupere.

- E você?

- Eu já deixei claro que não a quero por lá, mas como Alice a convidou... Só peço que não se deixe levar por algo que ela e Rosalie possam falar ou fazer. Vamos nos manter longe disso tudo. – Edward respondeu tranquilamente. – Pode fazer isso por mim?

- Não garanto nada... Mas vou tentar. – Tentei me acalmar.

-Ótimo. Já é um começo. – Sua mão veio na minha e começou a acariciá-la, reconfortando-me. – Posso buscá-la mais tarde?

- Pode. – Edward parou o carro e ficamos nos olhando.

De repente, o carro pareceu ser pequeno demais.

Comecei a me ajeitar no banco do carona, sem saber o que fazer. E agora, o que aconteceria? Eu deveria beijá-lo ou somente abraçá-lo? O que ele esperava de mim?

O ar pareceu desaparecer; de repente, não soube o que fazer com as minhas mãos, que insistiam em afundar em seu cabelo e puxá-lo pra perto de mim.

E antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Edward simplesmente deu um beijo em minha testa.

- Tenha um bom dia, _Ma Belle._– Seus lábios desgrudaram-se da minha pele e eu senti sua falta. – Cuidado com a Alice.

- Eu terei. – Fiz um carinho em seu rosto e vi seus olhos se fecharem lentamente. Tive uma vontade súbita de subir em seu colo e beijá-lo furiosamente, esquecendo-me de Jessica, Rosalie, herança e paternidade.

Porém nós estávamos dando um tempo... E eu pensei até que seria fácil.

Mas não estava sendo... E ainda estávamos em nosso primeiro dia.

Como seriam os outros?

- Tchau. Até mais tarde! - Abri a porta do carro e saí, antes que eu deixasse meu desejo falar mais alto. Eu não poderia brincar dessa maneira conosco.

Inspirei profundamente o ar que me faltara segundos atrás e subi as escadas que davam acesso ao ateliê.

Abri a porta, mas Alice não estava por lá.

Onde ela estaria?

Resolvi começar a organizar os catálogos e arrumar a mesa da minha chefa, que apesar de ser muito competente, era extremamente desorganizada.

Desorganizada demais para alguém do seu tamanho.

Coloquei vários documentos em pastas etiquetadas e de cores diferentes; esperava que assim facilitasse o meu trabalho e o de Alice.

Iniciei a arrumação das correspondências; fui arrumando-as por datas e importância.

Até que encontrei uma que chamou a minha atenção.

Endereçada a Senhora Renaud.

Alice.

Abri o envelope e comecei a ler.

_Parabéns! Nossa Associação de Proteção da Vida Selvagem ficou muito satisfeita ao saber da sua sorte. Como é tão interessada pelo trabalho que realizamos, esperamos continuar a contar com seu apoio. Por isso, agradeceríamos se depositasse um milhão de dólares em nossa conta bancária numerada em Zurique nos próximos dez dias. Aguardamos ansiosos por breves notícias suas._

Não havia endereço. Não havia remetente formal.

Um milhão de dólares. Em dez dias.

- Bella? – Ouvi Alice me chamar. – O que está fazendo?

Virei-me e com o susto, deixei o envelope cair. Alice olhou-me atônita.

- Alice, eu estava organizando as suas correspondências e encontrei isso... –Argumentei, enquanto a mesma se abaixava para recolher o envelope.

Alice sentou-se em uma cadeira, sem falar nada. Seu olhar estava distante. E o envelope em suas mãos.

- Alice, você não quer me contar o que houve? – Abaixe-me a sua frente. – Por que essa Associação está pedindo está quantia alta em dinheiro?

- Porque sim. – Ela respondeu olhando para o chão. – Porque errei.

- Como assim? – Ergui o seu rosto. – Alice, deixe-me ajudá-la.

- Obrigada, Bella... – Eu vi uma lágrima cair em sua bochecha. – Mas ninguém pode me ajudar.

- Você está sendo chantageada? – Eu estava ficando aflita por ela... Um milhão? – Você precisa ir à polícia!

- Não! – Ela apareceu ter acordado de um transe. – Só preciso ligar para o Marc. Deixe-me sozinha, por favor.

- Alice... – Murmurei.

- Bella, deixe-me sozinha. – Alice levantou-se, limpando o rosto. – E não comente com ninguém o que você soube... Por favor.

- Tudo bem. – Eu sorri fracamente para ela e segurei suas mãos. – Mas saiba que estarei aqui para ouvi-la e ajudá-la, ok?

- ok. – Ela meneou com a cabeça. – Mas agora eu preciso que você receba as modelos que chegarão daqui a trinta minutos.

- Certo. – Saí lentamente da sala, depois de ver Alice sentando em sua cadeira e pegando o telefone.

Ela ligaria para o seu marido, que estava na França.

Como eu poderia ajudá-la?

O que tinha acontecido? Quem estaria pedindo um milhão de dólares?

Tentei trabalhar, mas era difícil com tamanha preocupação em mente.

E foi quando eu percebi que, não era só Edward que habitava em meu coração. Mas Alice também.

E assim ficaria cada vez mais difícil sair de Rose Hill.

.  
>.<p>

_**EDWARD POV**_

.

.

.

Assim que vi Bella sair do carro, tive que me ajeitar no banco do motorista.

Eu estava me sentindo como um maldito adolescente de treze anos, que fica excitado com a primeira namoradinha.

Bella provocava em mim sensações há muito tempo adormecidas; sensações que eu não tinha a consciência de que ainda as teria.

Liguei o carro e segui para o tribunal, para falar com Heidi. Eu precisava de toda e qualquer ajuda para solucionar este mistério.

- Um dos investigadores responsáveis pelo caso disse que estão recebendo depoimentos das pessoas que trabalham na administração do cemitério. – Heidi estava à minha frente. – Ele garantiu que o cemitério ficará fechado por tempo indeterminado, até a conclusão do inquérito.

- Obrigado, Heidi. – Agradeci formalmente.

- Vocês não têm um advogado para cuidar dessa situação? – Heidi entregou-me uma xícara de café.

- Temos, mas posso dizer que no momento estou desconfiando de quase todos. – Tomei um gole do café. – Preciso acompanhar esse caso de perto.

- Bom saber que está de volta. – Heidi sentou-se a minha frente. – Veio me falar só sobre isso?

- Na verdade, não. – Coloquei a xícara em cima da mesa. – Preciso de mais alguns dias.

- Edward... – Heidi deixou sua própria xícara em cima da mesa. – O que está acontecendo?

- Preciso que confie em mim. – Eu olhei em seus olhos. – Minha família precisa de mim.

- Mas você nunca se importou verdadeiramente com ela a ponto de pedir dispensa do trabalho. – Heidi foi ríspida. – Aconteceu algo que eu deva saber?

- Eu quero acompanhar a investigação do sumiço do corpo de Carlisle pessoalmente. Quero dizer... – Eu estava decidido. – Eu preciso fazer isso. Por alguém.

Heidi ficou me observando, ela era uma presidente perspicaz; graças ao seu talento, o tribunal de Chicago era considerado um dos mais eficientes do estado de Illinois.

- Tudo bem, Edward. – Ela finalmente se rendeu. – Mas, por favor, não faça nada que o comprometa, entendeu? Estarei aqui caso precise de mim.

- Obrigado, Heidi. Mais uma vez. – Apertei a sua mão antes de sair da sua sala e dirigir-se a minha.

- Bom dia, Juiz Masen. – Ângela ainda trabalhava pra mim. – Veio nos visitar?

- Não, vim trabalhar um pouco. – Menti. – Preciso que traga alguns processos que deixei arquivados.

- Tudo bem. – Ela sorriu e saiu, enquanto eu entrava em minha sala.

Sentei-me na cadeira e tentei lembrar-me da época que era um simples advogado criminalista. Eu confiava em Samuel, mas não confiava o bastante para deixá-lo encarregado do caso sozinho.

Eu estava desconfiado.

Então pesquisei sobre o tal Dmitri Kaminsky, o segurança de Carlisle, provavelmente o último a vê-lo vivo. Mas não havia nada sobre ele.

A minha mente borbulhava e eu não sabia de onde partir. E para onde ir.

Até que resolvi ligar para alguns contatos em Nice, na França. Talvez fosse preciso ir até lá.

[...]

Fiquei trabalhando até tarde, quando menos percebi, já havia anoitecido.

Saí da minha sala e não percebi que Ângela ainda estava ali.

- Juiz Masen. – Ela me chamou assim que tranquei a porta. – Posso falar com o senhor?

- Claro. – Entreguei a chave a ela. – Mas só se me chamar de Edward e me tratar por "você."

- Tudo bem. – Ela ficou atônita com a minha resposta. – Eu queria saber da Bella.

- Bella está bem. – Eu franzi o cenho. – Eu havia me esquecido que vocês se conheciam.

- Nos conhecemos. Muito. – Ela parecia estar envergonhada. – Diga que eu estou com saudades.

- Eu direi. – Olhei para Ângela. – Por que você não a visita em Rose Hill?

- Eu poderia ir? – Ela ficou ainda mais confusa.

- Com certeza. – Olhei para o relógio e vi que precisava buscar Bella. – Ela adoraria vê-la por lá.

- Obrigada juiz... Quer dizer, Edward. – Ângela sorriu.

- Não há de quê. – Respondi sinceramente. – Boa Noite.

- Saí do prédio e fui em direção ao ateliê de Alice. As luzes ainda estavam acesas, elas não tinham ido embora.

Subi as escadas e cheguei a uma saleta. A porta estava aberta, então decidi entrar.

Alice estava sentada em uma cadeira, de costas pra mim. Ela estava chorando.

- Alice... O que houve? – Perguntei, tocando o seu ombro.

- Ah, Edward! – Ela se virou e se jogou em meus braços. – Eu não agüento mais!

- Por favor, Alice, me conte! – Eu estava ficando assustado com o seu comportamento.

Alice continuou a chorar e eu tentei acalmá-la, mesmo sabendo que eu não tinha habilidade para isso. Mas ela era a minha irmã caçula e, de repente, tive uma vontade absurda de protegê-la.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela pareceu se acalmar e decidiu olhar pra mim.

- Pode me dizer agora o que houve? – Eu perguntei para ela, limpando o seu rosto.

- Eu só estou cansada pelo desfile e tudo mais. – Seus olhos não fitaram os meus. – Eu estou muito nervosa.

- Então por que eu não acredito em você, hein? – Ergui o seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam marejados. – Eu quero ajudar você. Por favor.

- Se está mesmo querendo me ajudar, será que você poderia fechar e guardar tudo pra mim? Bella ainda está lá dentro e eu preciso ir pra casa. – Ela levantou-se, ajeitando o vestido.

- Tudo bem, eu fico. – Afaguei o seu rosto. – Mas vou ficar esperando a verdade, mesmo que demore a chegar. – Dei um beijo em seu rosto.

Alice pegou sua bolsa e as chaves, saindo silenciosamente. Eu sabia que ela estava escondendo algo. Mas ela não me contaria. Não agora.

Fiquei por um tempo sentado, tentando reformular algo coerente. Será que havia acontecido algo de grave a ela? Será que estaria doente? Ou estaria sentindo saudades do seu marido?

Tentei não fazer suposições e levantei-me para encontrar Bella.

O ateliê não era muito grande, mas havia espaço nele o suficiente para Alice e suas criações. Minha irmã estava feliz com o seu projeto; afinal, ela contrariou as previsões pessimistas de Carlisle e conseguiu vencer na vida por mérito próprio, sendo uma estilista de sucesso.

Eu só não estava satisfeito com o seu casamento. Eu desconfiava de Marc e até que ele me provasse o contrário, eu continuaria desconfiando.

Eu só não tinha o direito de me intrometer na vida pessoal de Alice, depois de todo tempo em que me mantive ausente por culpa minha.

Exclusivamente minha.

- Bella? – Acendi as luzes da sala principal. – Bella, onde você está?

Concentrei-me no silêncio e notei uma melodia que vinha de algum lugar. Era uma música sensual, mas eu não identificara de quem era.

Fui andando lentamente até me deparar com uma porta de madeira. Girei a maçaneta e pude ouvir melhor a música.

E foi quando eu vi uma silhueta ao fundo.

Era Bella dançando.

Em uma barra de ferro.

Ela estava fazendo pole dance? Onde ela aprendera aqueles movimentos?

Fui me aproximando com todo o cuidado para não assustá-la, eu estava tão fascinado com a movimentação do seu corpo, que talvez passasse horas até que eu pudesse voltar a realidade que me esperava.

Bella estava incrível, sensual e fascinante.

Eu nunca pude imaginá-la assim.

Seu corpo ondulava magistralmente, enquanto ela executava os movimentos na barra de ferro.

Ela parecia levitar com a música, realizando cada passo com destreza de uma profissional.

Eu já tinha visto mulheres fazendo a pole dance em strip clubs, mas eu poderia garantir que Bella, apesar da pouca idade, não deixava a desejar em nenhum quesito.

Coloquei a mão no bolso e comecei a acariciar a minha virilha porque eu estava demasiadamente excitado e queria me aliviar de alguma forma. Bella trajava um body azul e seu cabelo ondulava pelas costas a cada movimento que ela fazia. Seus olhos estavam fechados como se ela precisasse lembrar-se de cada detalhe.

Meu membro pulsava dentro da calça, eu estava me segurando para não tirá-la dali à força, exigindo que ela dançasse só pra mim. De repente, senti ciúmes descabidos ao perceber que outra pessoa poderia observá-la dançando daquele jeito tão voluptuoso.

Bella não tinha a noção exata de como era sensual. E realizando aquela dança ela alcançava a sua máxima como mulher: era lasciva e erótica.

E era minha. Só minha.

Ela dançava com a certeza de uma mulher. A menina de Forks não estava mais ali, mas sim a mulher que precisou amadurecer antes do tempo. A mulher de Seattle e de Chicago.

Bella deslizava pelo mastro e por segundos, senti ciúmes do próprio. Como ele poderia estar tão próximo ao seu sexo e eu não? Eu que sempre quis prová-la desde o primeiro dia em que a vi. Eu que sempre quis saber se o seu gosto era doce como eu imaginara.

Coloquei as mãos no bolso e comecei a me acariciar, tentando imaginar as mãos de Bella no lugar das minhas. As mesmas mãos que seguravam firmemente a barra de pole dance, agora seguravam o meu membro de forma feminina, mas ao mesmo tempo, segura de que só ela poderia me proporcionar o prazer que eu tanto almejara.

Bella tinha um corpo maravilhoso... Era fácil imaginá-la em cima de mim, executando cada movimento da pole dance. Eu seria paciente e só a observaria; só me deliciaria com a visão que me era proporcionada.

Comecei a agarrar o meu membro com mais força, eu precisava tanto dela quanto ela precisava da música para dançar. Eram coisas completamente indissociáveis.

Bella e a música. Eu e Bella.

Eu estava ficando cada vez mais excitado ao observá-la dançando... Bella não poderia ter me seduzido de maneira mais fácil.

Eu me sentia um fantoche em suas mãos.

Seu rosto, seus seios, sua bunda... Tudo gritava pra mim e eu ainda estava tentando manter algum juízo, embora fosse difícil estando tão excitado e com um membro latejante em minha mão.

Bella pagaria por isso.

Eu estava me sentindo um idiota, um adolescente que observava a namorada pela primeira vez... Onde estava a minha segurança? E a minha certeza de que conseguiria manter a distância que ela precisava para acertar a sua vida?

Eu era um idiota estúpido. Um idiota excitado como um adolescente que não trepa há dias.

Perfeitamente como eu.

Eu ainda me mantinha na penumbra, observando-a cuidadosamente. A deslocação do seu corpo, sua delicadeza ao subir na barra, para logo em seguida, deslizar-se por ela e cair ao chão, a precisão dos movimentos e o seu olhar, como se sentisse dona do mundo por alguns instantes, fazia o meu corpo vacilar e meu coração palpitar mais do que o normal de prazer e tesão pela mulher desconhecida que estava a minha frente.

Eu precisava me aliviar de alguma forma. Precisava porque eu tinha que manter a minha promessa.

Eu não queria dar mais espaço nenhum. Eu queria prensá-la numa parede qualquer, sentir o seu perfume doce que me inebriava.

Sentir sua língua em mim... Fazê-la me sentir.

Fui até o banheiro, abrindo estupidamente a porta. Espalmei a mão na parede, enquanto abria a calça com a outra mão. Eu conseguia imaginar Bella fazendo exatamente isso em mim.

Seu corpo ondulando e rebolando em uma barra de ferro fria. Enquanto eu estava com febre por vê-la dançando tão sensualmente.

Isso era injusto. Eu me aliviando sozinho era injusto.

Fechei os olhos e comecei a me masturbar; o movimento intenso que eu fazia com a minha mão deixava-me desnorteado, aliado às imagens que eu tinha em minha mente.

Bella. Body. Música. Pole dance.

Puta merda, eu era um homem fodido.

Literalmente falando.

Talvez pela primeira vez em muitos anos, eu não estava pensando num próximo passo. Não estava raciocinando. Não estava sendo coerente. Não sabia o que fazer. Estava sendo levado por algo muito maior.

Eu só a queria. De todas as formas possíveis e inimagináveis.

Conforme as ondas de prazer vinham como uma ressaca em alto-mar, eu tentava me agarrar à parede. Eu senti um filete de suor escorrer pelo meu rosto, estava demasiadamente quente naquele banheiro.

Não tanto quanto lá fora.

Intensifiquei os movimentos, eu queria abrandar a angústia que eu sentia, por talvez ter percebido que seria quase impossível ficar longe dela. Eu queria abrandar o tesão que eu estava sentindo, que talvez me fizesse voltar àquela sala e arrancá-la daquele mastro, fazendo amor com ela no mesmo instante, sem pensar nas consequências.

Eu queria chupá-la, fazê-la gozar em mim. Eu queria dar-lhe prazer sem se preocupar com as minhas necessidades.

Eu queria que ela se sentisse ainda mais mulher, o ápice de tudo que ela demonstrava ao dançar. Eu queria ser o único a vê-la.

Soquei a parede, demonstrando raiva por mim mesmo... Desde quando fiquei tão vulnerável?

Eu sentia ciúmes... Afinal, ela era minha, porra! O que estava fazendo ao se exibir daquele jeito tão lascivo?

Só eu a veria daquele jeito, mas ninguém. Nem que fosse preciso trancá-la em casa.

Merda, o que eu estava dizendo?

Meu corpo tremeu por antecipação; olhei para baixo e vi que meu membro ainda latejava, porém eu me sentia melhor.

- Porra, Bella! - Fechei os olhos e vi seu rosto em minha mente. - Você é minha!Só minha!

Gozei e eu tive a certeza de que foi um dos orgasmos mais intensos da minha vida.

Olhei-me no espelho e parecia um trapo: Era assim que ela me deixaria?

Minha respiração estava entrecortada; encostei-me na parede para tentar controlá-la.

Lavei o rosto e a água gelada me trouxe a realidade.

Eu ainda estava no ateliê.

Tinha acabado de me masturbar como um adolescente inexperiente.

Bella me esperava para ir embora.

E eu não queria mais dar porra de espaço nenhum.

Ok, ela venceu. Eu era um fraco.

Passei a mão no rosto ainda atordoado. Eu precisava sair daquele banheiro.

Só não tinha certeza de como iria reagir ao vê-la novamente daquele jeito...

- Porra! - Soquei a parede novamente, com raiva de tanta coisa.

Eu nunca fui adepto do sexo solitário, mas devido às circunstâncias, eu não conseguiria levar Bella para casa em segurança.

Eu deveria mantê-la segura... De mim mesmo.

Inspirei profundamente o ar e saí, tentando reformular algo coerente para falar.

Bella ainda dançava na barra de ferro.

E antes que eu fizesse alguma merda, comecei a bater palmas.

- Quem está aí? – Ela correu para pegar a sua calça que estava caída no chão.

- Você dançou maravilhosamente bem. – Comentei assim que caminhei em direção a luz.

- Edward, é você? – Bella perguntou.

- Sim, sou eu. – Coloquei as mãos no bolso. – Podemos ir embora?

- Cl - claro. – Ela respondeu nervosa. – Vou pegar as minhas coisas.

Eu ainda estava deslumbrado pela cena que visualizei há minutos atrás, mas nada ocultaria as minhas dúvidas.

Como Bella aprendeu a pole dance? Quando? Onde?

E foi quando eu soube que eu não era o único a ter segredos em Rose Hill.

.  
>.<p>

_**BELLA POV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Alice permaneceu em seu escritório até o momento em que as modelos chegaram. Ela falou comigo como se nada tivesse acontecido e eu me surpreendi com a maneira em que os Cullen tinham de lidar com os seus problemas.

Talvez ela fosse mais parecida com Edward do que eu supunha.

- Bella! – Alice estava com as modelos. – Traga as fichas.

Levei as fichas até ela e tentei captar o seu estado de espírito. Mas Alice estava totalmente séria, agindo como uma verdadeira profissional. Então desisti de tentar entendê-la e resolvi prestar atenção ao meu trabalho.

Enquanto Alice ditava ordens, eu tentava lembrar cada palavra que eu havia lido na carta. Cada frase, cada detalhe, tentando entender de onde teria partido uma chantagem como aquela. Mas era difícil tentar ajudar Alice quando a mesma não queria nenhum tipo de auxílio.

E foi quando eu me recordei de algo misteriosamente peculiar. E saí da sala lentamente; Alice não notaria minha ausência por hora, do jeito que ela estava concentrada.

Fui até a sua mesa e procurei pela carta, aonde eu não a encontrei. Até que resolvi vasculhar em sua gaveta. A correspondência estava lá.

Todas as letras "e" da carta estavam quebradas. Ela era proveniente de uma máquina de escrever, onde a letra "e" estaria danificada.

Anotei mentalmente este detalhe e guardei a carta, colocando-a do jeito que estava. Peguei um copo de água e levei-o até Alice.

- Alice, água? – Ofereci-o.

- Obrigada, Bella. – Ela tomou o copo de minhas mãos. – Você parece ler os meus pensamentos.

- Nem todos. – Brinquei. – E aí, como estamos?

- Bem. – Ela deixou o copo em cima de uma mesa. – Só preciso encontrar alguém que saiba dançar pole dance.

- Pole dance? – Quase engasguei. – Como assim?

- Pole dance, Bellinha. A famosa dança sensual. – Alice começou a explicar naturalmente - Minha coleção foi inspirada na mulher moderna que, apesar de todas as suas tribulações, precisa sentir-se bonita e desejada no fim do dia, independentemente do seu estado civil... – Os olhos de Alice brilhavam. -... Minha coleção marca a feminilidade, sensualidade e praticidade.

- E precisa de alguém mesmo para dançar? – Perguntei atônita.

- Preciso. – Alice não desistiria da idéia. – A designer Heather Thomson fez algo parecido na semana de Moda de Nova York, em 2008. Eu me inspirarei nela, mas quero fazer algo ainda mais artístico e delicado. A dançarina ficará atrás de um biombo, sendo iluminada por luzes especiais. Não quero ninguém babando por ela, e sim pelas minhas criações.

- Quer dizer que a dançarina não mostrará o rosto? – Mostrei-me mais interessada.

- Não – Alice dispensou as modelos que ali estavam para beber água ou simplesmente sentarem-se. – Pole dance é uma dança extremamente sensual por si só... Não preciso que a dançarina se mostre. Só quero que ela dance maravilhosamente bem, trazendo o ar de fantasia e mistério que preciso no meu desfile... Ficará exatamente como eu quero, de bom gosto.

- Espero... – Sussurrei, tentando visualizar o que Alice me dissera. – Já conseguiu alguém para tal façanha?

- Então, até recebi algumas propostas, mas nada que tenha me agradado cem por cento. – Alice andou, até sentar-se em uma cadeira. – O que eu vejo ou são mulheres vulgares demais ou travadas demais... Nada de acordo com que a marca "Mary Alice" almeja.

Fiquei um tempo ali parada, pensando se eu poderia fazer tal feito. E por que não?

- E mesmo o cachê sendo alto, não encontrei alguém a altura. – Alice bufou. – Vamos voltar às modelos?

- De quanto é o cachê? – Perguntei rápido demais.

- Quinhentos dólares por apresentação. – Alice levantou-se. – Por quê? Conhece alguém? Saiba que eu sou exigente nos meus desfiles e...

- Eu danço. – Falei antes de pensar mais no assunto.

- O quê? – Alice estava atônita. – Bella, estamos falando na maior apresentação que a minha marca fará... Quero dizer... – Alice estava nervosa. – Na maior apresentação pra mim, afinal o desfile será aqui em Chicago, que é a minha cidade.

- Eu sei, e por isso eu afirmo, com toda convicção, que eu poderei fazer o que você realmente quer. – Olhei em seus olhos. – Eu só preciso de um tempinho para ensaiar e rever alguns passos, escolher uma boa música... Dentro de alguns dias poderei me apresentar para você e se eu não for bem, o que eu duvido muito, você poderá contratar outra pessoa.

- Meu Deus... – Alice colocou a mão na boca. – Aonde você aprender a dançar a pole dance?

- Você não é a única a manter segredos por aqui, chefa. – Falei firmemente. – Eu prometo que explicarei essa história na hora certa, talvez quando eu for aprovada por você... Mas por enquanto, prefiro me limitar a dizer que aprendi em Seattle.

- Tudo bem. – Alice pareceu convencer-se. – Do que você precisa?

- Preciso de uma barra de ferro, urgentemente. – Tentei lembrar alguma música que dançava na boate. – A música eu consigo pela internet.

- Certo. Providencie tudo e exija que eles entreguem a barra de ferro hoje. Em breve quero ver a sua apresentação. – Alice ainda parecia estar assustada, porém também estava ansiosa. – Vamos ver o que isso dará. Só preciso que me esclareça algumas coisas depois que você dançar.

- Dou a minha palavra. – Virei-me de costas e saí. – Alice? – Chamei-a

- Sim? – As modelos estavam a sua volta novamente.

- Obrigada por confiar em mim. – Agradeci sinceramente.

- Já dei provas de que não sou a pessoa certa para julgar o motivo pelo qual você guardou um segredo, certo? – Eu assenti envergonhada e ela sorriu.

Saí da sala lembrando-me de tudo que aprendi a dançar na boate. Eu precisava relembrar cada movimento, cada detalhe.

Será que eu conseguiria?

Eu precisava, pois tinha uma motivação de quinhentos dólares para me fazer seguir em frente com a minha idéia.

Só precisava colocar em prática.

[...]

Quase no fim da tarde, Alice cumpriu a sua agenda e eu resolvi concentrar-me em minha apresentação.

Alice gostava de mim, porém iria agir profissionalmente e eu não a condenava por isso. Até gostava da situação de desafio, de tentar superar algum limite. E o meu era o tempo que eu estava sem dançar.

Desde que saí do meu penúltimo emprego, que para a maioria das pessoas era numa biblioteca pública de Seattle, eu não dancei mais. Não profissionalmente. Não numa barra de ferro.

Eu devia tudo o que eu sabia a Victoria. Ela foi a única que teve paciência para me ensinar; a única veterana que se ofereceu para me ajudar. E graças a ela consegui manter-me no emprego.

Agradecia também a Carmen por me entender e me poupar de prestar "serviços" a clientes que gostavam de mim. Ela entendia o meu amadorismo nesse setor e tinha esperança de que um dia eu caísse nas graças da profissão e a abraçasse de corpo e alma. Mas eu saí antes que fosse sugada por toda a rede.

Eu dançava vestida, sendo que quase sempre terminava a apresentação seminua. Nada muito explícito; algo que pudesse deixar os clientes com gosto de "quero mais". Eles sempre voltavam na esperança de me ver nua no palco. Algo que nunca acontecia.

Carmem adorava o lucro que eu trazia à casa, então começou a me dar mais benefícios, como os dias em que eu podia sair mais cedo para estudar para as provas da Universidade. Ela confiava em mim o suficiente para acreditar que eu trabalharia o dobro no dia seguinte. E era exatamente o que eu fazia, para compensar a minha falta e evitar comentários maliciosos ao meu respeito.

Só Jasper sabia do meu trabalho. Para todos os outros, eu trabalhava numa biblioteca que gostava de explorar estudantes de Literatura sem nenhum remorso. E assim me mantive financeiramente por algum tempo.

A mim e a minha mãe.

- Bella, eu vou embora. – Alice colocou alguns papéis em cima da minha mesa. – Você quer ir comigo?

- Não, vou ficar mais um pouco, para ensaiar. – Respondi, tirando a minha blusa e revelando o body azul que estava por baixo dela.

- Tudo bem, então. – Alice pareceu meio desconfortável. – Te vejo mais tarde?

- Com certeza. – Sorri. – Tchau.

Assim que Alice foi embora, fui para o local onde instalaram a barra de ferro.

Eu estava com uma calça de linho preta. Nos pés, sandálias pretas de salto alto.

Comecei a fazer os exercícios de aquecimento.

Coloquei um chapéu masculino que achei nos pertences de Alice e soltei meus cabelos, deixando- os caírem pelas minhas costas.

_**- Música: One last chance - James Morrison -**_

A música começou a tocar enquanto eu caminhava em volta da barra, deslizando o meu corpo e encostando-me nela.

_**- Posição 1**_

Flexionei a perna esquerda, passando a outra por trás dela. Desci o corpo próximo a barra, colocando uma mão no chão e deitando de lado.

Elevei minha perna direita e a desci, girando o meu corpo e subindo, colocando o quadril para cima.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás e subi, apoiando-me na barra.

Desci novamente, agora com as pernas unidas e com o corpo rente a barra de ferro. Quando voltei a posição inicial, ajeitei o chapéu e joguei-o ao lado.

**_- Posição 2 _**

Retirei a calça lentamente do corpo, jogando-a ao lado com os pés.

Agora eu só estava com um body azul, decotado nas costas.

Virei-me para a barra e curvei o meu corpo para trás, realizando um cambret.

Coloquei uma perna na barra e rebolei, jogando somente a cabeça para trás.

_**- Posição 3**_

Realizei um movimento de_ fireman cruzado_. Eu estava extremamente nervosa, apesar da aparente confiança dada a Alice. Girei o meu corpo.

Desci, esticando minhas pernas. Segurei-me na barra, pensando no próximo movimento que seria executado.

_**- Posição 4**_

Voltei a posição inicial e subi, executando um movimento de _carousel spin_, segurando firmemente.

Retornei ao chão e executei um _back hoor _no alto, prendendo as minhas pernas e soltando o meu corpo, até que este ficasse esticado.

Segurei a barra novamente e desci lentamente até chegar ao chão. Estiquei uma perna e levantei novamente num impulso.

Fiquei ao lado da barra e fiz um _seat básico_, depositando a mão sensualmente na cintura, para logo em seguida ondulá-la, como fazia nas apresentações.

Desci e subi rapidamente, prendendo minhas pernas no alto e deixando meu corpo cair. Eu estava fazendo o movimento _seat split_, que era um movimento difícil. Estiquei minha perna esquerda e dobrei a direita, os braços para me firmar ao chão.

Desci lentamente e fiquei deitada, virando-me, colocando cada perna ao lado da barra. Subi segurando-me e ondulando o meu corpo quando sabia que estava prestes a terminar a música.

_**- Posição 5**_

Eu terminei a dança completamente exausta, mas não poderia desistir.

Coloquei a segunda música e comecei a executar outros movimentos, testando os meus limites. Eu ainda lembrava dos passos mais importantes, os que realmente prendiam a atenção do público, como Victoria insistia em dizer.

Será que eu conseguiria fazer o mesmo em um desfile? Mesmo estando escondida, eu teria coragem para isso? Relembrar o que eu fazia antes de vir à Chicago?

Será que Alice contaria a Edward? Ou será que ele veria com os próprios olhos?

- Droga! - Escorreguei na barra ao lembrar dele.

Eu me importava tanto com ele, com a sua opinião. Eu deveria contar, lógico. Mas como? Com quais explicações?

Parei de dançar pois não estava me concentrando mais. Desde que Edward entrou de maneira errada em minha vida, ele me tira toda a atenção.

A atenção, a respiração, o juízo...

Eu estava tão perdida nos meus pensamentos que não notei quando alguém se aproximou.

Só quando ouvi as palmas.

- Quem está aí? – Corri para me vestir.

- Você dançou maravilhosamente bem. – Eu não acreditava no que estava vendo.

- Edward, é você? – Eu sabia que era ele, mas desejava que tudo fosse uma ilusão da minha mente estúpida.

- Sim, sou eu. – Ele parecia cansado. Ou talvez triste? – Podemos ir embora?

- Cl - claro. – Eu estava tentando encontrar as palavras certas. – Vou pegar as minhas coisas.

Fui pensando nas explicações que eu deveria dar... Meu Deus, o que eu faria?

Talvez Edward pudesse perceber que não era a única pessoa a manter segredos em Rose Hill. Talvez ele fosse compreensivo.

Ou não.

Dentro do carro mantive o silêncio. Eu não conseguia encará-lo, embora soubesse que devia uma explicação. Ou várias.

Edward dirigiu silenciosamente, olhando e sorrindo pra mim algumas vezes. Eu tentava perceber o seu estado de espírito, mas em vão. Eu estava aprendendo em como os Cullen eram hábeis em esconder seus sentimentos.

Talvez eu pudesse aprender um pouco com eles.

O carro parou. Lá fora, caía um chuva fina. Só ouvíamos o barulho dos limpadores do pára-brisa, que jogavam a água de um lado para o outro.

Eu estava compenetrada na chuva, afinal, eu ainda não queria encarar os tais _olhos verdes_que me fitavam. Eu sabia que seria difícil explicar toda a história.

- Bem... - Edward desligou o carro. - Eu posso insistir em saber da verdade. Mas queria ouvi-la espontaneamente por você, Bella. - Ele se virou pra mim. - Sei que não estou no direito de exigir nada, mas eu propus ser sincero com você. E eu quero ouvir suas explicações, sim. Tenho o tempo todo do mundo para isso.

Meu coração batia descompassadamente no peito. Esfreguei minhas mãos umas nas outros com o intuito de afugentar o frio que sentia.

Inutilmente.

- Eu não trabalhava na biblioteca pública como contei a você... - Eu estava olhando para o banco do carona. - ... Eu trabalhava em uma boate em Seattle.

Edward suspirou, mas não disse nada.

- Eu precisava de um emprego para manter a mim e a minha mãe, já que ela se encontrava muito doente. - Passei a mão no cabelo nervosamente. - Estava difícil para achar algo, já que eu ainda era uma mera estudante de Literaturas.

- Quem indicou esse emprego pra você? - A voz rouca de Edward me assustou.

- Uma amiga da Universidade. Muitas garotas faziam esse "tipo" de trabalho, mas eu apenas dançava. Eu juro. - Olhei em seus olhos, rezando para que ele acreditasse em mim.

- Eu acredito. - Ele segurou a minha mão. - Vamos, continue.

- Bem... - Engoli a seco, ainda com medo da sua reação. - A dona da boate gostava de mim e fazia algumas concessões...

- Concessões? - Edward franziu o cenho.

- É... - Tirei a minha mão embaixo da mão dele. - ... Eu não precisava ficar nua e nem prestar "serviços". Só tinha a obrigação de dançar bem e mostrar movimentos novos, entretendo os clientes mais assíduos por minha causa.

- Sei... - Edward desviou o olhar. - Então, você era apenas uma dançarina?

- Isso! - Fiquei aliviada por saber que ele estava me compreendendo. - Eu só dançava, apesar das reclamações das outras meninas de que eu tinha privilégios demais. Mas eu executava um bom trabalho. Nos dias em que eu dançava, a casa lotava e eu sempre levava novidades e ...

- Bella, chega! - Edward estava bufando. - Por favor, chega!

- Tudo bem. - Eu me assustei com a sua agressividade. - Me desculpe.

- Eu posso ser compreensivo com algumas coisas, mas não me peça para ser impassível diante de outras... - Ele segurou o meu rosto. - A minha mente é um campo fértil e eu não gostaria de imaginá-la dançando em cima de um palco para outros homens. Se um dia isso acontecer novamente, será só pra mim. - Seus olhos se fecharam.

- Eu vou dançar no desfile. - Desabafei.

- O quê? - Ouvi um sussurro.

- Eu vou dançar no desfile da marca. - Continuei fitando os seus olhos. - Estava ensaiando para apresentar algo a Alice.

- Você não vai dançar. - Edward falou firmemente.

- Vou sim. - Respondi. - Já me comprometi com Alice. Você querendo ou não.

- Você não vai dançar, porra. - Edward passou a mão no cabelo. - Não tente me desafiar. Não me obrigue a fazer algo que não quero.

- Não estou desafiando e nem pedindo a sua permissão. - Me aproximei do seu rosto. - Você não manda em mim.

- Bella, Bella... - Edward começou a rir sinistramente. - Não brinque comigo. Nâo me tire do sério.

- E você não me subestime. - Sorri pra ele. - Dancei pole dance por muito tempo e não precisei da autorização de ninguém pra isso. E com a dança, eu me sustentei também. A mim e a minha mãe.

- Você não precisa mais disso. - Seus olhos pareciam suplicar por algo. - Deixe que Alice contrate outra pessoa.

- Eu só não serei contratada se a minha apresentação for uma merda. O que não acontecerá. - Olhei em seus olhos. - E por favor, não se meta em minha vida.

- Essa é a sua última palavra? - Suas narinas inflaram e ele segurava firmemente o volante.

- É. - Cruzei os braços como uma criança birrenta. - E obrigada pela carona.

- Espere! - Ele segurou o meu braço. - Você não vai dançar nessa porra de desfile. - Ele falou pausadamente cada palavra.

Desci do carro e corri antes que ficasse encharcada pela chuva.

Olhei para trás e vi que Edward ainda estava dentro do carro. Parecia que ele estava com a cabeça no volante.

Olhei-o por alguns segundos e entrei, antes que ele viesse atrás de mim para retomar a conversa.

Eu precisava do dinheiro. Só o adiantamento do salário não seria o suficiente para enviar a Jasper. Eu precisava ter alguma reserva.

Troquei de roupa e tomei banho, pensando em cada palavra que Edward me dissera.

Ele estava com ciúmes. Era notório isso.

Fechei os olhos e lembrei do seu rosto ao me ver dançar. Seu sorriso, seus olhos brilhando... Eu me arrepiei diante da sua reação.

E quando eu dançasse pra ele... Será que eu conseguiria continuar com a dança até o final?

Eu dançaria pensando nele. Eu não estaria dançando para Alice ou pelo desfile. Eu estaria dançando pra ele.

Essa dança seria a mais especial de todas. E ela precisava ser perfeita.

Ele não precisava ter ciúmes dos outros. Porque os meus olhos entregariam o que eu estava sentindo.

Mesmo que eu não quisesse.

[...]

_**DEPOIS DE TRÊS DIAS...**_

- Bella! - Alice me gritava no escritório. - Bella!

- O que foi?

- A Cullen Enterprise vai patrocinar metade da minha coleção! - Alice começou a dar pulos. - Isso não é demais?

- Como assim? - Eu estava confusa com a sua euforia.

- Edward conseguiu junto aos acionistas. - Alice puxou a minha mão e me levou a um sofá. - Ele disse que a empresa vai entrar comigo financeiramente no desfile! Vai investir na marca!

- Nossa, que bom... - Não estava entendendo muito, mas estava feliz por ela. - Edward realmente ajudou você, não?

- Claro! - Alice se levantou. - O meu lucro será de quase cem por cento! Tem idéia do que é isso, Bella?

- Tenho. Mais ou menos. - Sorri e me levantei. - Parabéns, você merece. - Dei um abraço nela.

- Mas ele fez isso com uma condição. - Alice se afastou, sorrindo nervosa. - Espero que não fique chateada.

- Qual condição? - Meu coração acelerou. - O que foi?

- Ele me deu ordens expressas de que eu não deixe você se apresentar no desfile. - Eu me sentei novamente, atônita com o pedido. - Me desculpe, Bella. Eu não tive outra opção.

- Não, tudo bem. - Eu ainda estava processando toda a informação. - Mas ele disse o motivo?

- Ele disse que você vai se expor, a família vai se expor e blá-blá-blá. Nesse ponto, Edward puxou a Carlisle. Machista. - Alice pegou a minha mão. - Eu nem sei como ele ficou sabendo da apresentação.

- Nem eu. - Disfarcei. - E o que você vai fazer agora?

- Já tenho uma nova dançarina. - Alice se levantou rapidamente. Ela era muito agitada. - E você vai treiná-la.

- O quê? - Levantei num pulo. - Eu vou ter que ensiná-la?

- Isso mesmo. - Alice bateu com o dedo na ponta do meu nariz. - Edward disse que era melhor eu fazer isso, pra você não ficar tão chateada com a minha decisão... E o que me diz?

- Eu- eu não sei... - Cocei a nuca. Estava confusa. - Você tem certeza que ...

- Manterei os quinhentos doláres como pagamento pra você. - Alice colocou a mão em meu ombro. - Afinal, o ensaio vai demandar tempo. E eu preciso que seja perfeito. E agora nós temos mais dinheiro! - Alice levantou os braços.

- Tudo bem. - Sorri aliviada, afinal eu precisava mesmo do dinheiro. - Quando começo?

- Amanhã. - Alice me abraçou. - Ah, Edward pediu pra que você ligasse pra ele.

- Eu? - Eu estava com raiva por ele ter me sabotado.

- É. - Alice virou e saiu. - Agradeça a ele pela idéia.

Sentei-me para não desabar. E de repente, comecei a rir.

Como Edward tinha conseguido?

Merda!

Peguei o meu celular e liguei pra ele.

- De nada. - Sua voz rouca me deixou arrepiada. - Nós faremos um bom trabalho.

- Como você pode? - Eu ainda estava atordoada com tudo.

- Eu disse a você que não dançaria. - Eu poderia imaginar a sua prepotência ao falar isso. - Depois fiquei pensando que você poderia estar insistindo nessa idéia pelo dinheiro. Também não vou pedir que me conte o verdadeiro motivo.

- Obrigada. - Sorri e agradeci por ele não poder me ver. - Não precisava ter esse trabalho todo.

- Como não? - Sentei numa cadeira para ouvi-lo melhor. - Eu disse que você só dançaria pra mim de hoje em diante. Espero que não duvide mais de nada do que eu disser.

- Eu não duvidarei mais. - Confirmei e ouvi sua risada.

_Babaca prepotente._

- Preciso desligar, estou acompanhando as investigações... - Edward estava acompanhando pessoalmente a procura pelo corpo de Carlisle. - Ensaie a menina direito. E lembre-se de mim quando estiver naquela barra de ferro.

- Lembrarei. - O provoquei. - Mal posso esperar para dançar pra você. Só pra você.

- Com certeza a minha ansiedade é muito maior depois de tudo o que eu vi naquele dia. - Ouvi alguém chamando-o. - Preciso ir mesmo, _ma Belle_. Tchau.

- Tchau. - Desliguei e fiquei sentada, pensando no que ele me dissera.

Será que o tal "espaço" que ele se propôs a me dar me levaria à loucura?

Nós estávamos "afastados" só há alguns dias... Meu Deus!

O que eu faria?

Fechei os olhos e joguei o celular longe, antes que ligasse pra ele novamente e dissesse alguma coisa na qual eu pudesse me arrepender.

[...]

Alguns dias se passaram e as preparações para o desfile corriam a todo vapor.

Já tinha se passado uma semana desde que eu comecei a ensaiar Maggie para a apresentação no desfile. Ela não era tão habilidosa quanto eu, mas satisfazia os planos de Alice.

Edward e eu nos víamos muito pouco; ora eu estava no ateliê, ora ele estava no tribunal ou com os policiais envolvidos na investigação do sumiço do corpo de Carlisle.

Jessica ainda se encontrava enferma; parecia que ela não queria se recuperar. Tive a impressão de vê-la jogando os remédios fora, mas Edward pediu que eu não me desgastasse com isso.

Emmett e Rosalie continuavam a usufruir a vida de milionários, como se não houvesse nada com que se preocupar.

Mike trabalhava quase todos os dias. Quando estava em Rose Hill, se trancava em seu quarto.

Samuel vinha me visitar de vez em quando e decidimos que eu iria em sua casa no próximo fim de semana. E que eu faria uma almoço especial para ele e o seu pai.

Eu estava curiosa para conhecê-lo.

Era sexta-feira e em breve o desfile aconteceria. Estávamos ansiosas.

- Bella, precisamos ligar para a agência. - Eu e Alice estávamos tomando o café da manhã sozinhas. - E vamos ao museu hoje.

- Tudo bem. - Mordi um pedaço de bolo. - Maggie vai ensaiar hoje?

- Não, eu a dispensei por hoje. - Alice encostou na cadeira. - Não vamos trabalhar até tarde.

- Não? - Parei de comer.

- Não. - Alice se debruçou sob a mesa. - Qual é, Bella? Qual foi a última vez que saímos? Foi naquele dia pra ir ao shopping? Preciso me distrair!

- Tudo bem. - Limpei minha boca no guardanapo. - Tem algum lugar em mente?

- Não sei, talvez... - Ouvimos a campainha tocar. - Quem será?

A campainha tocou novamente.

- Clark deve estar na cozinha. - Murmurei. - Eu mesma vou atender.

- Tudo bem. - Alice continuou bebendo o seu suco.

Fui até a sala e abri a porta.

Então esfreguei os olhos por diversas vezes.

- Se eu for mesmo uma ilusão, posso dizer que é o seu dia de sorte! - Ouvi a voz familiar.

- Jazz! - O abracei o mais forte que pude, jogando-me em seus braços.

- Calma, Bella. - Ele sussurrou. - Se eu soubesse que seria recebido dessa forma, teria ficado sem ver você por um ano!

- Bobo! - Enxuguei os meus olhos, já que as lágrimas caíam. - Estava morrendo de saudades!

- Eu também, Bells. - Ele fez um carinho em meu rosto. - Eu também.

Ficamos abraçados por alguns segundos até eu sentir alguém atrás de mim.

Mas eu não queria me desvencilhar do meu amigo.

- Bella, não vai me apresentar ao seu amigo? - Ouvi a voz de fada atrás de mim.

E de repente, Jasper me soltou rápido demais.

- Prazer, senhorita. - Jazz deu um passo a frente. - Jasper Whitlock.

- Alice Cullen. - E os dois apertaram as mãos enquanto eu ficava vendo aquela cena no mínimo estranha.

Era impressão minha ou os dois haviam se esquecido da minha presença?

E assim o final de semana estava apenas começando.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>E aí? O que acharam desse capítulo?<strong>

**Dessa vez não teremos extras (ahhhh) porque pretendo postar o capítulo 14 em breve, se tudo der certo!**

**ATENÇÃO!**

**Tem leitoras que não consegui mandar o extra por causa do e-mail :(**

**- Rosngela**

**- Ellen**

**- maylovely**

**Não precisam colocar o arroba, só o nome e o servidor. Exemplo: carolfanfics . hotmail . com**

**Viram? Tudo separadinho!**

**NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE COMENTAR! QUERO VER O QUE VOCÊS ACHAM, A OPINIÃO DE VOCÊS É MUITO IMPORTANTE PRA MIM.**

**Clica no botãozinho e faça uma autora feliz! =)**

**É rápido, fácil e indolor!**

**Beijos,**

**Caroline.**


	18. Capítulo 14  Família

_Olá meninas! Quanto tempo *esmaga e rodopia*_

_Eu sei que sumi e, por mais razões que eu dê, sei que devo mil desculpas a vocês._

_Então, para começar de forma certa: Sorry =)_

_Espero que o próximo capítulo venha mais rápido... Também andei desanimada com o movimento aqui; mas, haja o que houver, nunca deixarei as leitoras do F.F na mão. NUNCA! Eu posso demorar e até desanimar, mas nunca vou deixá-las! *smile*_

_Parando de blá-blá-blá venho com um capítulo delicinha pra vocês. Roupitcha da Bella no meu perfil._

_Just Enjoy ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 15 - FAMILÍA<strong>

**"Todas as famílias felizes se parecem, mas cada família infeliz é infeliz à sua maneira."**

(Leon Tolstoi)

● Chicago - IL - EUA ●

● Sexta - Feira ●

**BELLA POV**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

Estava tão feliz com a presença de Jasper em Rose Hill que nem ficara incomodada pelo fato dele e Alice me ignorar completamente. Ficamos os três ali, parados, na soleira da porta.

Eu olhando para os dois; os dois se olhando.

- Já que os dois se apresentaram, que tal se nós entrarmos, hein? – Puxei o braço de Jasper, tirando-o de uma espécie de transe. – Vou pedir para que Clark acomode você.

- Cl-claro. – Meu amigo estava gaguejando? – Me desculpe por vir sem ligar antes... – Ele explicou ruborizado.

- Bella já havia nos avisado da sua visita... – Alice foi caminhando ao nosso lado. – Quer dizer, fiz questão que se hospedasse aqui; queria conhecer o tão falado Jasper Whitlock.

- Tão falado? – Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios. – Espero que ela tenha feito bons comentários ao meu respeito.

- Claro que eu fiz! – Dei um tapa em seu braço. – Mas não fique convencido!

- Não ficarei. – Ele me abraçou de lado. – Estavam de saída?

- Estávamos. – Clark se aproximou e pegou a mala que Jasper trouxera. – Clark, o acomode no quarto ao lado do meu. – Pedi.

- Sim, Bella. – Clark cumprimentou Jasper antes de subir as escadas.

Levei Jasper até a sala de jantar e ofereci o café da manhã pra ele.

E para minha surpresa, ele sentou-se ao lado de Alice.

Ele não estava morrendo de saudades de mim?

Ficamos conversando e Alice nos olhava admirada. Eu estava tão feliz que poderia esquecer onde eu estava e o que me aguardava. A presença de Jasper me trazia muito paz, afinal, ele era a pessoa que mais me conhecia naquela casa.

Há mais tempo, porque era inegável que Edward também me conhecia.

Eu queria muito apresentá-lo a Jasper, ver como os dois se comunicariam e lidariam com o fato de me conhecer tão bem. Provavelmente Jazz iria medir forças com ele.

- Então Jasper... – Alice virou-se para encará-lo. – Vai ficar aqui por muito tempo?

- Devo ficar por duas semanas no máximo. – Jazz estava tomando um gole de suco. – A Universidade me espera.

- E as universitárias também. – Respondi sendo repreendida por um olhar ameaçador do meu amigo.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com essas universitárias. – Jazz tratou logo de se justificar. – Não gosto de nenhuma delas.

- Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou. – Levantei as mãos em sinal de rendição. – Eu preciso ir trabalhar. Você ficará bem por aqui?

- Se ele não se incomodar, creio que ele gostaria de nos acompanhar... – Alice limpou a boca no guardanapo. – E o que você me diz? – Ela olhou para Jasper.

- Seria um prazer acompanhar damas tão adoráveis. – Alice levantou-se da cadeira e Jasper ficou prontamente em pé. – Espero não atrapalhá-las.

- De jeito nenhum. – Alice sorriu. – Bella, peça para Clark retirar o carro da garagem, tudo bem? – Eu assenti e Alice subiu as escadas em direção ao segundo andar da casa.

Comecei a rir para Jasper enquanto mordia um pedaço de maçã.

- O que foi? – Ri mais alto ainda. – Qual, é, Bella? Eu só estava sendo educado.

- Educado? Eu pensei que tivesse voltado ao início do século XIX! – Ri mais alto ainda. – Só vou avisar que Alice é casada, entendeu? Ca-sa-da. – Falei pausadamente.

- E eu já afirmei várias vezes que não sou ciumento. – Dei uma careta pra ele. – Você está com a mente muito fértil senhorita Swan. – Ele pegou uma maçã e a mordeu. – Afirmo que está vendo coisas.

- Tudo bem então... – Dei os ombros. – Eu estou muito feliz por estar aqui. – Sorri tenramente pra ele.

- Eu também! E o que vamos fazer na minha primeira noite em Chicago, hein? – Jazz e eu nos levantamos. – Ouvi dizer que há boates ótimas por aqui.

- Alice também quer sair hoje à noite... – Jazz sorriu largamente. – Vou ver com ela e mais tarde combinamos algo... Fechado?

- Fechado! – Jazz me abraçou. – E o tal cara que você se apaixonou... Ele vai?

- Não existe cara nenhum. – Afirmei, saindo do seu abraço. – Você também tem a mente fértil, hein?

- Então somos dois. – Ele piscou pra mim. – Então somos dois.

[...]

Fomos em direção ao ateliê, enquanto Jazz me informava sobre as novidades em Seattle, sem falar sobre _ela_. Nós não havíamos combinado nada, mas era bom saber que ele percebera que algumas coisas não poderiam ser ditas ali, na presença dos Cullen.

O dia foi igualmente agitado como os outros, talvez até mais por conta da presença do meu amigo. Eu ria cada vez que ele fazia seus comentários irônicos, cada vez que ele tentava, em vão, disfarçar seu interesse por Alice. Estava na cara que algo estava acontecendo para ele reagir daquela forma tão estranha, que nem de longe lembrava o meu colega de classe.

Alice também parecia estar mais solta e eu estava começando a observar que ela também tinha um senso de humor incrível. Eu também já havia percebido isso em outras ocasiões, mas hoje estava mais evidente, e não como os outros dias em que ela logo voltava para a posição de mulher de negócios.

Ela estava mais... Alice. Só Alice.

Resolvemos várias pendências para o desfile e no fim do expediente, sentimos que o dia havia rendido como o esperado. Alice estava extasiada com a possibilidade de tudo acontecer conforme ela previu e eu estava aliviada por estar cumprindo as minhas tarefas da melhor maneira possível, afinal, Alice poderia até gostar de mim, mas ela era uma chefe muito exigente, independente de se considerar minha irmã ou não.

Quando eu estava arrumando as minhas coisas para irmos embora, eu vi o visor do meu celular piscar.

Era Edward.

- Alô? – Atendi fingindo não saber que era ele.

- Oi,_ Ma Belle_. – Sua voz rouca me fazia sorrir propositalmente. – Tenho novidades pra você.

- Novidades? – Olhei para Jasper que me olhava curioso. – Por favor, Edward... Conte-me logo!

- Acharam alguém que poderá nos ajudar a encontrar o corpo de Carlisle. – Edward estava sussurrando. – A polícia vai interrogá-lo, mas acho que estamos na pista certa.

- Ótimo... – Meu coração apertou-se ao ouvir aquelas palavras. – Você vem me buscar?

- Se quiser... – Ouvi alguém o chamando. – Você quer?

- Acho melhor não... – Disfarcei, já que preferiria que Edward conhecesse Jasper em Rose Hill. – Nos vemos mais tarde?

- Claro... – Eu já ia desligar quando ouvi Edward chamar por mim. – Você está escondendo algo de mim?

- Eu? Claro que não! – Falhei na tentativa idiota de rir sem nenhum traço de nervosismo. – Só queria saber se você quer sair conosco hoje à noite.

- Pelo visto não serei só eu e você, mas aceito o convite. – Me arrepiei ao lembrar o nosso último passeio juntos. – Preciso ir... Tem certeza que não há nada para ser dito?

- Não. Tenho certeza. – Fiquei espantada com Edward. – Tchau.

Desliguei o celular enquanto Jazz girava na cadeira, olhando para mim. Ele me analisava da cabeça aos pés.

- O que foi? – Guardei o celular na bolsa.

- Nada. – Ele sorriu. – Ah, não! Tem uma coisa: Definitivamente você é uma péssima mentirosa!

- E você é um grande idiota! – Ele começou a gargalhar. – Acho que está na hora de irmos.

Assim que voltamos a Rose Hill, fomos avisados de que tínhamos visita. Aliás, que eu tinha uma visita.

- Samuel! – Fui a sua direção e o abracei. – Pensei que só o veria no almoço!

- É, mas... – Ele coçou a nuca, visivelmente nervoso. – Queria convidá-la para jantar em algum lugar...

- Me desculpe, mas hoje eu não posso. – Respondi sem graça. – Eu já tenho um compromisso.

- Ah, claro! – Ele balançou a cabeça. – Vejo que você está muito bem! E o trabalho?

- O trabalho está ótimo! – Fiquei animada de repente. – Estou conseguindo trabalhar nesse mundo tão novo pra mim.

- Eu sabia que você conseguiria dar conta do recado... – Samuel se aproximou. – Você é uma pessoa muito especial, Bella.

- Não... Não sou. – Senti meu rosto ruborizar. – Você não quer tomar algo?

- Não quero atrapalhar, já que está de saída. – Samuel sentou-se em um dos sofás.

- Não, na verdade hoje vamos à uma boate. – Peguei um copo e coloquei algumas pedras de gelo. Sabia que Samuel gostava de uísque assim como Edward. – Alice quer relaxar e eu vou levar Jasper para conhecer a ...

- Calma, aí, Bella? – Samuel levantou uma mão enquanto com a outra pegava o copo que eu oferecera. – Quem é Jasper?

- É aquele amigo que eu mencionara, o amigo de Seattle. – O seu semblante mudou. – Ele cuidou de tudo para mim depois da minha viagem repentina. E chegou hoje de manhã.

- Entendo. – Samuel tomou um gole de uísque. – É bom saber que você está muito melhor depois daquele dia que fomos ao aquário. Deveríamos repetir aquele passeio qualquer dia desses.

- Com certeza! – Eu sentei em outro sofá. – Com Jasper aqui, quero levá-lo para conhecer alguns pontos importantes aqui em Chicago.

- E cadê esse famoso Jasper? – Samuel colocou o copo na mesinha que estava ao seu lado.

- Está se acomodando no quarto de hóspedes. – Me levantei. – Samuel, você não quer sair com a gente?

- Eu não sei Bella... Eu não sou muito fã desses lugares. – Ele se levantou também.

- Vamos, Samuel... Vai ser divertido. – Pedi como uma criança mimada. – Tenho certeza que Alice e Jasper adorarão a sua presença, assim como eu... Vamos?

- Se é assim, tudo bem. – Ele deu um beijo em meu rosto. – Você me liga assim que estiver pronta. Encontrarei com vocês no lugar que escolherem.

- Certo! – Eu estava começando a ficar animada apesar do meu corpo estar pedindo um banho quente e uma cama depois de um dia de trabalho. – Vamos decidir e eu ligo pra você.

- Ok. – Samuel saiu em direção a porta. – Bella?

- Sim? – Virei-me para encará-lo.

- Edward vai com vocês? – Ele perguntou com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Provavelmente não. – Eu estava com medo de chamá-lo para sair conosco, lembrando-me de tudo que aconteceu da última vez em que saímos para um lugar assim. – Por quê?

- Acho que ele não se sentirá confortável sabendo que as suas duas irmãs sairão com dois marmanjos. – Samuel riu. – Edward é muito ciumento.

- Ele não se incomodará. – Afirmei.

- Duvido. – Samuel respondeu e foi embora.

Meu corpo tremeu por antecipação sabendo que Samuel estava certo... Será que Edward iria conosco? E se não fosse, ele ficaria em Rose Hill?

Se ele ficasse em Rose Hill, ele ficaria com Mike, Rosalie, Emmett e... Jessica!

Eu precisava convencê-lo a ir.

Assim que fui ao jardim para ver se Edward chegara, eu vi uma silueta se aproximando.

E brincando com Jake, o cachorro de Carlisle.

Era Edward. O _meu _Edward.

Ele estava lindo, com a calça social e a blusa branca colada em seu corpo devido ao suor, mostrando cada músculo esculpido pelo exercícios de boxe que ele praticava.

Ele corria descalço e o cachorro corria atrás dele, sem latir, sem fazer qualquer movimento que estivesse indicando que o queria morder.

Edward parecia um menino com o seu cachorro.

Depois de um tempo, Edward sentou-se na grama e o cachorro sentou-se ao seu lado, descendo a cabeça. Edward prontamente afundou seus dedos em seu pêlo bem cuidado, afagando o cão.

Sorri ao ver que Edward se sentia em paz, de alguma forma.

Fui chegando lentamente e sentei-me ao seu lado. Edward olhou para mim e sorriu, continuando a afagar o seu cachorro.

- Jake se acostumou com você. – Comentei assim que se passaram alguns segundos depois de eu ter me sentado. – É bom saber que se deram bem.

- Jake é um cachorro incrível. – Edward olhou pra mim. – Ainda mais por ter aturado tanto tempo o meu pai.

-É, e ele o deixou. – Afirmei, fazendo um leve carinho no pêlo de Jake. – É algo difícil de entender.

- Imagine pra mim? – Edward perguntou, não deixando de acarinhar o cachorro. – Tem coisas na vida que vão além de qualquer compreensão.

- Como o quê, por exemplo? – Ajeitei-me na grama, sentindo-me desconfortável pela possível resposta dele.

- Como o fato de Carlisle ter exigido que ficássemos juntos aqui. Agradeço porque pude me aproximar de Alice, mas e os outros? Continuamos agindo como estranhos, quase não os vejo. – Edward me olhou tristemente.

- Acho que você tem que dar uma chance, afinal, eles ficaram muito tempo afastados... – Eu toquei o seu braço. – Alice é mulher e ela é mais sensível a isso tudo. Talvez Emmett e Mike pensem que não precisam de você.

- É o que eu penso deles... – Edward sorriu. – Mas não era isso que a mamãe queria. Não era isso que eu queria.

- Mas aconteceu e vocês estão tendo a oportunidade de se reconciliarem. Não é voltar ao passado, mas se conhecerem e permitirem que o laço que une vocês seja restabelecido. – Toquei levemente o seu braço.

- É, mas como vou fazer isso com um irmão que quando não está trabalhando, se tranca no quarto e com o outro que é viciado? – Edward soltou Jake, que começou a correr pelo jardim. – Eu não sei agir nesses casos, Bella. Eu não sei o que fazer.

- Tente, pelo menos. – Toquei o seu ombro. – Faça o que acha que deve ser feito. Convide-os para sair, para fazer algo diferente, mas pelo amor de Deus, tente. É isso que eu faria.

- Acho que tem razão. – Edward pegou a minha mão que tocava a pele nua do seu braço. – Obrigado por me ouvir.

- Emmett e Mike estão em casa... – Apertei a sua mão. – Que tal você convidá-los para ir a algum bar e beber? Esquecer por alguns instantes suas desavenças e a herança?

- Acho uma ótima idéia. – Edward levantou-se em um pulo. – E você? Vai ficar em Rose Hill?

- Não, vou sair com Alice. – Passei a mão no cabelo nervosamente. – Vamos a uma boate.

- Sozinhas? – Edward cruzou os braços. – Desculpe-me Bella, mas creio que não seja uma boa idéia.

- Não, nós iremos com o Samuel e o Jasper. – Falei rapidamente.

- Samuel? – Edward passou a mão nos cabelos. – Jasper? Quem é Jasper?

- Jasper é aquele meu amigo que mora em Seattle. – Eu queria desaparecer dali. – Ele veio passar uns dias comigo.

- O que estuda na mesma Universidade que você? – Assenti. – E por que não me disse antes?

- Não sei! – Sorri sem graça. – Definitivamente, não sei.

- Vocês não sairão com Samuel e Jasper sozinhas... Não mesmo. – Edward saiu em minha frente. – Não confio em Samuel.

- Mas você confia em mim? – Perguntei e ele parou. – E em Alice? Confia?

- Bella... – Edward abaixou o rosto, ainda virado de costas pra mim. – Isso não tem nada a ver com você.

- Então por que nós não podemos sair e nos divertir? – Fui me aproximando dele. – Edward, eu preciso me divertir também! Desde que cheguei em Rose Hill eu conto nos dedos os momentos tranqüilos e felizes que eu tive.

- E aposto que todos esses momentos foram comigo... – Ele se virou pra mim. – Acertei?

- Acertou. – Eu sorri com a sua pretensão. – Alice quer tanto sair! Por favor, seja menos preocupado e deixe a gente ir.

- Tudo bem. – Ele falou olhando em meus olhos. – Estava me esquecendo da promessa que fiz a você.

- Que promessa? – Perguntei a ele, me aproximando.

- A de dar um espaço a você. – Ele se aproximou, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. – Você deve ir. Vá e se divirta. Eu devo me acostumar a ser menos protetor com você.

- Mas eu quero que seja protetor! Quero dizer... – Eu não sabia o que dizer. Tudo doía de alguma forma. – Eu só quero que confie em mim.

- Mas eu confio em você. Só não confio nos outros. – Ele sorriu tenramente pra mim.

E nos ficamos ali nos olhando, cada um tendo várias coisas pra dizer, mas sem dizer alguma. Edward me fitava de um jeito que eu não conseguiria definir por mais palavras que existissem porque era indecifrável

- Onde está esse tal de Jasper, então? - Edward deu o meu sorriso torto perfeito.

- Estou aqui. - Jasper estava com os braços cruzados na altura do peito e nos encarava. - Muito prazer, Jasper Whitlock.

- Edward Masen. - Edward estendeu a mão e o cumprimentou. - É bom conhecer um amigo de Bella... Um bom amigo, como ela mesma diz.

- Sou o melhor amigo. - Jasper lançou um olhar comprometedor pra mim. - Não é, Bells?

- Cl-claro. - Senti o meu rosto enrubescer. - Estudamos juntos.

- Vocês terão muito tempo pra me contar como se conheceram... - Edward apertou a minha cintura, puxando-me para perto dele. - Espero que tome conte dela e de Alice.

- Cuidarei das suas irmãs, pode deixar. - Jasper ainda nos encarava. - Olhando os dois assim, posso dizer que há alguns traços semelhantes em vocês.

Edward me soltou rapidamente e eu quis matar Jasper por aquele comentário... O que ele estava tentando fazer?

Edward se afastou, visivelmente sem graça e o meu corpo reclamou a sua presença... Será que eu conseguiria me divertir sem ele?

Eu só sabia dizer que com ele era quente, reconfortante e avassalador.

Era diferente. Era contraditório. Era Edward.

.  
>.<p>

.

**_EDWARD POV_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

oltei para o meu quarto, pensando no que o tal Jasper dissera. Pela primeira vez, ouvi de alguém a plena convicção de que eu e Bella éramos irmãos.

Ele não tinha falado com todas as letras, mas o comentário dele de que eu e Bella tínhamos algo parecido fisicamente, me assustou.

Eu estava perturbado por ter deixado-a ir, eu estava perturbado por ela ir com Samuel e por eu ter que manter a minha promessa.

E também estava perturbado pelo comentário de Jasper, de alguma forma.

Eu poderia bater em mim mesmo, se pudesse. Bater até que a dor física sobrepusesse a dor que eu sentia em meu peito. Era como se, a cada instante, Bella se afastasse de mim.

Eu estava cansado daquilo tudo e se, ainda havia um resquício de tolerância em mim a toda essa merda, esse resquício era consequência do que eu sentia por ela.

Eu a amava. Mesmo se fosse a minha maldita irmã, eu a amava.

Então por isso fiquei pensando no que eu dissera a Bella. Não era justo privá-la de sair com minha irmã e seus amigos, não era justo que eu a pedisse que ficasse em casa. Não era justo eu impedi-la de viver a sua vida.

Mas nada era justo, como uma grande piada divina. Eu apaixonado.

Quando acreditei que não existiria mais chances pra mim, ela apareceu. A mulher que dizia ter o mesmo sangue que eu.

Era castigo por ter deixado de acreditar em algo Superior? Por ter culpado a Ele pela minha desgraça?

Se era castigo ou não, eu não sabia. Só sabia que estava doendo mais do que eu pensei que pudesse doer.

E até mais do que eu pensei que pudesse aguentar.

Eu estava cansado pelo dia estafante que tive, as inúmeras conversas com o chefe de polícia e a constatação de que um funcionário do cemitério tinha algo a nos contar. O homem estava preso até prestar esclarecimentos.

Eu só não conseguia entender: Quem teria interesse de ocultar o corpo? Quer dizer, tecnicamente todos queriam que o imbróglio da herança se resolvesse logo para que pudéssemos voltar com nossas vidas de antes. Então, quem cometeria um ato desses? E com qual intenção?

Eu também estava preocupado com a situação de Jessica, que ainda se encontrava em Rose Hill. Ela pouco conversara comigo, se abstendo a conversar somente com Alice e principalmente Rosalie, o que me causava certo incômodo por não saber o que as duas planejavam. Mas Alice me tranqüilizava de certa forma.

O médico afirmara que nos exames que Jessica fez, acusou uma diminuição grave dos níveis de hemoglobina, fazendo com que ela estivesse anêmica. Só estava sendo investigado o motivo dessa anemia; as conseqüências dela eram visíveis.

Jessica passava muito do seu tempo no quarto, saindo poucas vezes ao jardim. O médico ainda garantiu que ele precisava fazer exames ainda mais específicos, mas a própria Jessica se negara a fazer. Alice tentava convencê-la, em vão.

Emmett tentava retomar a sua carreira de jogador de pólo, fazendo alguns contatos em Chicago. Mike trabalhava sem parar, mesmo quando insistíamos que não havia necessidade. Mas ele parecia realmente gostar do que fazia.

Samuel e eu nos falávamos muito pouco, muitas vezes, só o essencial. Por algum motivo que eu não conseguia decifrar eu estava deixando de confiar nele. E não tinha nada a ver sua aproximação com Bella.

Agora eu estava no corredor, pensando em como chamar Emmett e Mike para beberem comigo. Eu sabia que era um programa comum entre irmãos, mas eu não estava habituado a isso. Seria difícil eu me acostumar.

Fui primeiro ao quarto de Emmett.

- Diga. – Emmett perguntou ao abrir a porta.

- Você está sozinho? – Perguntei, sabendo que não seria um momento para enfrentar Rosalie.

- Estou. – Emmett franziu o cenho. – O que você quer?

- Nada. – Desisti e saí, para logo em seguida me arrepender. – Emmett!

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou fazendo pouco caso. Ainda estava com a porta aberta.

- Quer sair pra beber alguma coisa? – Perguntei, sem jeito.

- Você tá doente? – Emmett saiu, fechando a porta que estava atrás dele. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, não aconteceu nada... – Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos. – Só queria saber se você tá a fim de sair pra beber... Conversar, papo de homem.

- Papo de homem? – Emmett cruzou os braços. – Você tem certeza de que não aconteceu nada?

- Tenho. – Sorri com a sua desconfiança. – Eu sei que nós temos as nossas desavenças, mas... – Eu não saberia explicar pra ele. – Você quer ir ou não, porra?

- Quero. – Emmett sorriu. – Vou trocar de roupa e encontro com você lá embaixo.

Enquanto eu via o meu irmão entrar em seu quarto, suspirei cansado, pois ainda sabia que teria que convencer Mike a ir. E talvez fosse o mais difícil.

Bati em sua porta três vezes até que viesse ver quem era.

- Oi. – Ele não abriu a porta toda. – O que você quer?

- Só queria saber se está a fim de sair comigo e com o Emmett... Sabe como é, programa entre irmãos. - Eu estava nervoso. Inacreditável.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – Mike respondeu rispidamente. – E não, não quero ir.

- Só nos dê uma chance, Mike. – Coloquei o pé na soleira da porta, pois sabia que ele iria trancá-la. – É só uma saída... E vai cada um em seu carro! E você quiser vir embora...

Meu irmão caçula continuou me fitando e foi quando eu percebi o quanto ele tinha crescido: Seus olhos azuis já demonstravam sinais de cansaço e seu cabelo era num tom claro, como o da minha mãe. Mike trocava mais palavras comigo do que Emmett, mas ainda conseguia ser distante.

Ele não saiu do quarto em nenhum momento para falar comigo. Ele continuou segurando a porta, a metade do corpo para dentro. Como se não quisesse que eu visse o que ele mantinha ali.

- Tudo bem, mas com uma condição? – Eu assenti e ele continuou. – Não vamos falar sobre herança ou sobre Bella... Fechado?

- Fechado. – Apertei sua mão e virei-me para sair. – Encontro com você lá embaixo.

Resolvi levá-los ao Murphy's, que era um bar que eu e Emmett gostávamos de freqüentar.

Eu acreditava que o fato de estarmos num ambiente que remetia ao nosso passado talvez pudesse abaixar o muro que tínhamos levantado.

Saímos em carros separados. Eu não vi Bella e muito menos o tal de Jasper quando saí de Rose Hill. Eu esperava que fosse melhor assim; eu não queria quebrar com a minha promessa.

- Nós vínhamos aqui... Certo? – Emmett perguntou, tirando o casaco e colocando na cadeira. – Esse lugar é familiar.

- Nós vínhamos aqui para ver os jogos do Chicago Bulls. – Acenei para a garçonete que vinha em nossa direção. – O que vão beber?

- Cerveja. – Emmett pediu. – E traz um nachos também.

- Claro. – Olhei para Mike. – E você, Mike?

- Só água. – Ele parecia um pouco mal-humorado.

- Tudo bem. – Olhei para Emmett, que fingiu não ouvir. – Traga três canecas de cerveja e uma garrafa de água. - Pedi a garçonete.

- Eu disse que não queria cerveja. – Mike esbravejou. – Por que pediu três canecas?

- Duas são pra mim. – Arregacei as mangas da minha blusa. – Hoje eu quero relaxar e eu não sei se você sabe o significado dessa palavra.

- Eu sei muito bem o que significa. – Mike apoiou-se na mesa. – Mas nós vemos as coisas de modo diferente, Edward. – Ele encostou-se à cadeira.

- Nós viemos aqui para beber ou para brigar feito mulherzinhas? – Emmett bateu na mesa. – Eu estou de saco cheio disso tudo... Vamos, Bears!

Eu e Mike olhamos para o jogo de Futebol que reprisava no telão que se encontrava a nossa frente.

- Bears está vencendo? – Perguntei, olhando para a garçonete que trazia as nossas bebidas.

- Acabaram de marcar o primeiro touchdown. – Confirmou Emmett, tomando um grande gole da sua cerveja. – Já estava na hora de alguém marcar pontos por aqui, já que vocês dois só sabem discutir.

Bebi mais um pouco da minha cerveja e ri, porque era muito contraditório ouvir essas palavras da boca do próprio Emmett.

Ele realmente tinha razão e eu estava tão esgotado quanto ele. Essa noite nós devíamos relaxar e deixar as brigas e discordâncias de lado. Nada faria com que as coisas fossem resolvidas ao nosso modo.

Ficamos assistindo o jogo e fazendo os comentários, aproveitando para fazer as perguntas que queríamos fazer.

- E aí, Mike? – Emmett já estava em sua segunda caneca. - Tá pegando alguém?

- Eu não estou pegando ninguém. – Quase cuspi a cerveja toda ao ouvi-lo responder de forma tão educada. Definitivamente ele era filho de Carlisle. – As mulheres de Chicago são todas umas interesseiras.

- E quem está falando em compromisso, casamento e toda essa baboseira? – Eu tomei mais um gole de cerveja. – Você tem alguém pra trepar?

- Não, não tenho ninguém certo pra trepar. – Eu e Emmett começamos a rir. – Tenho umas amigas que saem comigo de vez em quando.

- Um brinde às amigas! – Eu e Emmett levantamos as nossas canecas. – Eu posso arrumar umas amigas que cobram bem barato pra você... O que me diz? - Emmett o provocou

- Não, eu dispenso. – Mike tomou um gole de cerveja. Ele estava cedendo. – Posso imaginar o nível dessas amigas.

- Então quer dizer que o caçula dos Cullen é um homem exigente? – Emmett fez careta pra mim. – Irmãozinho, aproveite a vida que aquele filho da puta te deixou!

- Não fale do meu pai desse jeito. – O semblante de Mike mudou. – Sério, vamos mudar essa conversa.

- O que Emmett quer dizer é pra você levar a vida menos a sério. – Emmett concordou, bebendo mais cerveja. – Nem parece que você tem apenas 22 anos, Mike! – Coloquei a mão em seu ombro. – Você precisa tirar o peso que tem nas costas.

Meu irmão olhou tenramente pra mim e nós dois sabíamos do que eu estava falando: O peso da nossa família e da tragédia que nos rondava. E a culpa que sentíamos mesmo sabendo que nada era como queríamos.

- Tudo bem, Edward. – Mike apertou o meu ombro. – Tudo bem.

Continuamos conversando frivolidades e fazendo comentários sobre os jogos de Futebol Americano. Ninguém quis estragar o momento falando sobre herança, Carlisle, investigação ou sobre o exame de paternidade. Estávamos realmente dispostos a esquecer tudo isso por uma noite.

- Bom, acho que está na hora de irmos... – Mike estava olhando para o relógio.

- Calma aí, merda... – Emmett pegou o celular e levantou-se.

- Você vai trabalhar amanhã? – Perguntei, pegando um nacho.

- Provavelmente. – Mike comeu um também. – A clínica está com a agenda lotada até o início do ano que vem. Estamos trabalhando muito.

- Qualquer dia desses gostaria de conhecer... A clínica. Se não for te atrapalhar. – Comentei, surpreendendo a mim mesmo.

- Não, seria muito legal mostrar ao meu irmão o meu local de trabalho. – Mike sorriu. – Cadê Emmett, preciso ir embora...

- Já estou aqui... – Emmett desligou o celular. – Rosalie acabou de me ligar. Elas estão na National 27 e eu vou dar uma passada por lá... Quem vai comigo?

- Elas? – Franzi o cenho. – Quem está com Rosalie?

- Bella e Alice. – Emmett tomou o resto da cerveja. – Parece que o tal de Jasper e Samuel também... Bora, Mike?

- Não... Eu preciso ir embora. – Mike tinha voltado ao seu modo estranho. – Vejo vocês amanhã.

- Tudo bem. – Eu ainda estava pensando no que Emmett me dissera. – Você vai?

- Lógico! – Emmett tirara um dinheiro da carteira e entregou a garçonete. – Tenho alguns conhecidos lá. É bom manter contato, quem sabe não consigo retomar a minha carreira por aqui?

- Você está pensando em ficar em Chicago? – Eu me levantei da mesa, pagando a garçonete. – Eu não sabia que você queria ficar.

- É... Eu estava pensando em me tratar novamente. – Emmett estava falando do seu vício em heroína. – E como Chicago é referência em tratamento... Sei lá, é só um pensamento.

- Mas já é um começo. – Eu bati em seu ombro. – É bom que esteja pensando assim.

- É... – Emmett olhou para mim completamente desarmado. – Vamos?

- Vamos. – Deixei que meu instinto me guiasse e saímos do bar em direção a boate.

Estava tudo quase perfeito. E eu precisava dela naquele momento.

Não havia mais como fingir. Era como consumir uma droga, eu precisava de Bella cada vez mais.

E isso estava me matando aos poucos, por dentro.

E eu estava tendo consciência disso. E o pior: Não era como Emmett, que tinha tratamento.

Não havia nada a ser feito. E eu não queria que algo fosse feito.

Eu não conseguia. Não podia. Não tinha mais forças.

Era um fraco, como meu pai me definira.

Ele estava certo. Mais uma vez.

.

.

**_BELLA POV_  
><strong>.

.

- Posso saber o que deu em você? – Puxei Jasper pelo braço enquanto Edward saía do jardim. – Por que você falou aquilo?

- Porque é a mais pura verdade. – Meu amigo ignorou o tom da minha voz. – E eu também queria saber se o que você sente é recíproco.

- O que eu sinto? – Balancei a cabeça confusa, soltando seu braço. – Do que você está falando?

- Bella, não precisa mentir pra mim. Sou eu, Jasper. – Ele colocou a mão levemente em meu ombro. – Você está apaixonada pelo seu irmão.

- Não... Não! – Falei rápido e alto demais. – Você está enganado... Não é verdade...

- Você pode estar tentando se enganar, mas não me engana. – Jasper inclinou-se para mim e sussurrou. – Eu vi o jeito que se olharam e o jeito que ele segurou você, como se você pudesse quebrar... – Meu rosto corou imediatamente. – Se isso não é amor, o que mais pode ser?

- Ilusão da sua cabecinha fantasiosa. – Dei um tapa em sua testa. – E como você mesmo disse, somos irmãos. Não seria possível.

- Vocês são irmãos que não foram criados juntos, que não há qualquer tipo de vínculo. – Jasper argumentava seriamente. – Você pode até tentar se convencer com esse discurso ou tentar convencer aos outros, mas é melhor você tomar uma atitude antes que seja tarde demais.

- Tarde demais pra quê? – Arriei os ombros, cansada da tal conversa. – Para que eu fique mais ferrada?

- Não, não foi isso que quis dizer. – Jasper colocou as duas mãos em meus ombros e por um instante, eu quis abraçá-lo e esquecer como começamos a falar sobre minha vida complicada. – Só estou dizendo que, da mesma forma que percebi o quanto estão "ligados"... – Jasper fez as aspas com os dedos. -... Alguém também poderá perceber e usar isso contra vocês.

- Edward não seria tão tolo a ponto de deixar transparecer o que sente... – Sussurrei, acreditando muito pouco em minhas palavras, porque eu sabia que Edward era um pouco passional... Principalmente com ciúmes.

- Não seria tolo? – Jasper sorriu ironicamente. – Eu cheguei hoje e já percebi isso. Ele parece ser um livro aberto. E duvido que agüente esconder os sentimentos dele por muito tempo.

- Eu espero que ele consiga, sinceramente. – Abracei o meu amigo. – Ainda bem que você está aqui pra me ajudar.

- Eu não posso fazer muito quanto a esse caso... – Senti a mão de Jasper acariciando levemente o meu cabelo. – E o que você sente por ele?

- Eu não sei! – Escondi o rosto em seu peito. – Cada dia que passa me sinto mais confusa e apesar do espaço que ele propôs a me dar, eu sinto como se estivesse sufocada, sem saída.

- Entendo. – Jasper me abraçou mais forte. – Eu acho que você já sabe o que sente por ele. Só tem medo de admitir.

- E o que adianta eu admitir, hein? – Encarei os olhos do meu amigo. – Só vai piorar a minha situação e a situação dele. Creio que não vá mudar muita coisa... Não vai mudar em nada. – Murmurei. – Não vai mudar em nada.

Continuei abraçada a Jasper enquanto uma brisa passava por nós. O jardim estava deliciosamente silencioso e eu só ouvia as batidas do coração do meu único amigo, da pessoa que me conhecia melhor do que a mim mesma. Eu poderia ficar ali o tempo que quisesse e era tão bom me sentir protegida, mesmo que Edward não estivesse por perto.

Isso indicava que ainda restava esperança pra mim, que eu poderia me manter longe dele e talvez, até esquecê-lo.

Não... O que eu estava pensando?

Só o simples pensamento de deixá-lo fez meu coração se apertar e uma lágrima traiçoeira rolar pela minha bochecha. Sequei-a antes que Jasper percebesse e o soltei.

- Vamos nos arrumar? – Passei a mão no rosto, retirando qualquer vestígio de tristeza que ficara ali. – Alice disse que iremos a um lugar incrível.

- Lugar incrível? – Jasper passou o braço pelo meu ombro. – Qualquer lugar com a sua irmãzinha será incrível...

- Jasper! – Dei uma beliscada em sua pele. – Eu já disse que Alice é casada!

- E cadê o marido dela que a deixa tão sozinha e carente, hein? – Jasper esfregava o local que eu havia beliscado. – Meu lema é o seguinte: "Quem não dá assistência, perde a preferência e abre a concorrência..." – Nós começamos a rir.

- Alice não é carente! – Argumentei, enquanto secava as minhas lágrimas de tanto rir. – De onde você tirou essa idéia?

- Das minhas percepções, lógico! – Jasper deu de ombros. – Ela tenta se fazer de forte, mas no fundo, há uma garotinha ali.

- Tá, não vou mais tentar convencê-lo sobre Alice. – Jasper me abraçou e deu um beijo em minha testa. – Mas, por favor, se segure, tá? Não caia matando...

- Com certeza. – Jasper colocou as mãos nos bolsos. – Até porque Alice é uma mulher diferente, especial, linda...

Revirei os olhos e desisti de ter qualquer conversa adulta com ele.

Só esperava que ele não me arrumasse mais confusões; já bastavam as minhas próprias confusões, que se resumia a duas palavras: Edward e herança.

Mas só a primeira me preocupava seriamente.

[...]

- Bella? – Alice estava me chamando, parada na porta do meu quarto. – Precisa de ajuda?

- Acho que não... – Dei uma última ajeitada no vestido. – Veja...

- Bellinha do céu. – Alice estava tampando um meio sorriso com uma das mãos. – Você está...

- Exagerada? – Olhei-me no espelho. – Eu vou trocar e escolher out...

- Você está perfeita! – Alice bateu as mãos antes de ir ao meu encontro. – Quando aprendeu a se vestir tão bem?

- Quando você passou a me falar sobre moda incessantemente. – Ignorei o seu comentário sarcástico. – Espero ter aprendido direitinho.

- Faltam só uns acessórios... Mas no geral... – Alice me fitava da cabeça aos pés. – Está esplêndida!

- Obrigada. – Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo, a fim de soltar os cachos que eu havia ressaltado com babyliss. – Estou de acordo com o lugar que irá me levar?

- Você está sempre de acordo. – Olhei para Alice através do espelho. – Aconteceu alguma coisa, Bella?

- Não, é só que... – Virei-me para encará-la. – Eu sei que não faço parte do seu mundo, Alice, mas eu queria conhecê-lo, sabe? – Peguei as suas mãos. - Você sempre foi tão legal comigo, desde que cheguei aqui, tentando me fazer sentir em casa... Quero também que se sinta à vontade comigo para conversar, assim como me sinto com você. – Falei na esperança que Alice comentasse sobre as cartas que estava recebendo.

- Eu me sinto a vontade com você, Bella. Mais até do que imagina. – Alice me abraçou. – Se não comento certos assuntos com você é porque não quero que se preocupe à toa. Acredite em mim, eu já resolvi o meu problema. – Ela revirou os olhos. Provavelmente sabia do que eu estava falando.

- Que bom... – Eu estava aliviada de certa forma, apesar de ainda ter certo receio por ela. - E aí, ficou orgulhosa de mim? – Perguntei com o coração apertado porque imaginei o que Alice diria se descobrisse a respeito de mim e de Edward.

- Ah, Bella... – Alice me abraçou novamente. – Eu já sinto orgulho de você.

- Já? – Perguntei com a voz embargada.

- Já... – Alice se afastou para me olhar. – Você veio para Chicago, sozinha e está aqui, vencendo por conta própria, apesar de tudo o que passou... – Alice sorriu tenramente pra mim. – E eu sei que não é fácil lidar com os traumas dos Cullen... – Nós duas sorrimos. – Mas você ainda está aqui! E eu sinto que seja a minha irmã, de verdade. Esse é o maior presente que meu pai poderia ter deixado para nós. O mais valioso pra mim: A sua presença em minha vida.

Eu não poderia magoá-la... Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e, quando menos percebi, estava abraçando-a fortemente. Eu não queria que os sentimentos que eu nutria por Edward magoassem alguém, embora uma voz lá no fundo me dizia que isso seria impossível.

Mas eu tentaria, de qualquer forma. Eu precisava tentar, por mais que doesse muito em mim mesma.

- Obrigada, Alice. – Sussurrei. – De verdade.

- É melhor a gente terminar com isso, né? – Alice se afastou, limpando o rosto. – Vou arrumar o seu cabelo pra você.

Com a prática de uma profissional, Alice colocou meu cabelo todo de lado, arrumando-o com grampos discretos. Ao final, ela tinha feito uma trança.

- Que tal? – Alice virou-me para o espelho. – Para ficar um pouco diferente... – Ela arrumou os fios soltos com as mãos.

- Ficou esplêndido. – Alice estava com as mãos na cintura, rindo. – Você fez um ótimo trabalho.

- A modelo ajuda muito. – Alice inclinou-se para falar comigo. – Tenho uma coisa pra você. – Alice saiu correndo do quarto.

Fiquei observando-me enquanto pensava na minha mudança, tanto interna quanto externa. As minhas feições estavam mais rijas, embora ainda houvesse um traço quase que infantil. Eu ainda conservava um ar de menina de interior.

Mas eu estava mudando, obviamente. Estava mudando rapidamente, sem ninguém para me aconselhar ou para me dizer se eu estava no caminho certo. Estava mudando pelas minhas próprias pernas, minhas próprias vontades, como dona do meu próprio nariz.

Logo eu, que me achava tão menina aos vinte anos. Tão imatura, tão perdida.

- Isso vai combinar perfeitamente. – Alice voltou ao quarto. – Bella, abra as mãos.

Abri as mãos e senti algo gelado tocar a minha pele. Era um par de brincos de ouro.

Lindo.

- O que você quer que eu faça com isso? – Perguntei, fingindo não saber a resposta.

-Quero que use, claro. – Alice virou-me para o espelho. – Vai combinar perfeitamente com você.

- Eu não posso aceitar. – Entreguei os brincos a ela. – Por favor.

- Bella, não seja deselegante. – Alice empurrou os brincos para a minha mão. – Eles eram da minha mãe.

- Mais um motivo para não aceitar. – Alice cruzou os braços, como costumava fazer. – Alice?

- Bella... – Alice fez uma voz manhosa. – Vai, aceite! É um empréstimo... – Bufei irritada e coloquei os brincos. – Tenho certeza que minha mãe adoraria conhecê-la... Ficaria orgulhosa de você.

- Apesar de tudo o que houve? – Me arrependi no mesmo instante de ter perguntado algo tão pessoal. – Quero dizer, mesmo com a traição da minha mãe?

- Minha mãe era uma pessoa extraordinária, Bella. – Alice ajeitou o cabelo. – E eu tenho certeza que ela nunca culparia você pelos erros do passado. Ela a receberia de braços abertos, tenha certeza disso.

_Mesmo se soubesse o que eu e o filho dela sentimos?_

- Tudo bem. – Sorri fracamente para Alice. – Preciso ajeitar esse vestido colado.

- É _bandage_, Bella. – Alice revirou os olhos.

- Ban o quê? – Perguntei, enquanto ajeitava o vestido em meu corpo.

- É vestido _bandage_, _mon cher_– Alice sorriu pra mim. – Tem esse nome porque é "montado" por uma série de tiras, como se as tiras enrolassem o corpo – Alice ajeitou a parte de trás do meu vestido. – E essa marca que você está usando, a Hervé Leger, é a mais conhecida em fazer esse tipo de vestido.

- Ah, tá... – E lá eu me sentia uma ignorante, de novo. – Vamos porque Jasper e Samuel estão nos esperando.

- Opa, Samuel? – Alice olhou-me confusa. – Então isso tudo é pro Samuel?

- Não engraçadinha! – Bati com a bolsa em seu ombro. – Não é pro Samuel. Nós somos apenas bons amigos.

- Isso porque você determinou. – Alice pegou a bolsa dela. – Porque se depender dele...

- Cale a boca, Alice! – Ela começou a gargalhar e nós saímos.

E se fosse? Porque, de algum modo, algo me atraía nele.

Não era a mesma atração que me levava a Edward, mas de algum jeito que eu ainda não conseguia explicar, eu me sentia atraída por ele.

[...]

- Você me trouxe à um clube de salsa? – Gritei, enquanto Alice tomava um líquido azul. – Você está louca? Eu nem sei dançar isso! – Apontei para um casal que rodopiava em nossa frente.

Nós estávamos em um moderno restaurante latino chamado Nacional 27, que também era um clube badalado. Nas noites de sexta-feira eles tocavam salsa; Alice só esqueceu de me avisar previamente.

O lugar era amplo e confortável, cheio de luzes hipnóticas. As pessoas não se importavam com o barulho, pois estavam concentradas em suas danças com os seus respectivos parceiros.

Todos dançavam muito bem... Lógico, quem viria a um clube que só toca salsa sem saber dançar?

Eu. A rainha dos vexames históricos.

- Ah, Bella... Relaxa! – Alice estava sacudindo os ombros ao som de uma música latina. – Tem lugar melhor para extravasar? Eu costumava vir aqui com os meus amigos. – Alice começou a brincar com o canudo do seu copo. – Cadê Jasper?

- Estou aqui. – Jasper veio dançando, como um copo na mão. – O que tá rolando?

- Bella tá muito chata hoje! – Alice deu um pulinho da cadeira em que estava. – Vamos deixar que o Samuel dê um jeito nela... Vamos dançar?

- Claro. – Jasper sorriu. – Mas quem é Samuel? – Ele me encarou.

- É um amigo. – Alice deu uma risadinha. – Só um amigo.

- Ah, sei. – Jasper abraçou Alice. – Só cuidado com o tal... Amigo. - Ele sorriu pra mim.

- Terei. – Levantei o copo que estava na minha mão. – Vão dançar! Quero ver o show de vocês!

Alice sorriu pra mim e Jasper deu uma piscadela. Revirei os olhos imaginando o que aconteceria a minha chefe se Jasper ficasse por muito tempo em Chicago.

Nem precisava de muito tempo. Os quinze dias da sua estadia faria um estrago.

Continuei tomando o mojito que estava em minha mão.

- Me atrasei muito? – Samuel apareceu na minha frente. – Espero que não tenha perdido nada.

Samuel estava muito bonito, com um casaco de couro. Seu cabelo estava naturalmente bagunçado, o que o deixava alguns anos mais novo.

Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção é que ele estava com um ar leve, despreocupado... E não havia o peso que ele costumava carregar.

- Não perdeu nada. Ainda. – Apontei para Jasper e Alice. – Aquele é o meu amigo de Seattle.

- Aquela é Alice? – Balancei a cabeça. – Bom, faz tempo que não a vejo daquele jeito... Tão solta.

- Ela anda tão estressada com o desfile. – Tomei o que tinha sobrado da minha bebida. – Foi bom sair um pouco e esquecer as coisas.

- E Edward? – Samuel pediu uma bebida no bar em que estávamos sentados. – Ele não veio?

- Não. – Senti meu coração apertar inesperadamente. – Ele saiu.

- Com Emmett e Mike. – Samuel tomou um gole da caipirinha. – Espero que eles tenham finalmente conversado.

- Também espero. – Estava pensando se tudo tinha dado certo como Samuel supunha. – Eles precisam se entender, afinal, são irmãos e querendo ou não, ficarão convivendo por algum tempo.

- Como vão as investigações? – Samuel colocou a mão em minha perna; seu toque era gentil, quase imperceptível. – Ouvi dizer que ainda não acharam um culpado.

- Mas acharam alguém que poderá ajudar. – Vi uma silueta conhecida no meio das pessoas que estavam dançando. - Não acredito. - Levantei para ver melhor.

- Acharam? – Samuel levantou-se, ficando ao meu lado. – E já conseguiram arrancar algo dele?

- Aquela não é Rosalie? – Ignorei a pergunta de Samuel e apontei para a loira que vinha em nossa direção. – O que ela veio fazer aqui?

- Boa Noite, Samuel. – Rosalie sorriu pra mim. – Boa Noite, Bella.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Segurei a bolsa com força.

- Alice me convidou. – Rose jogou os longos cabelos loiros para trás. – Já que Emmett saiu com Edward, ela me convidou para acompanhar vocês. Deve ter ficado com pena de mim. – Ela olhou para a pista de dança. – Vejo que seu amigo já tratou de fazer amizade com ela. Que oportuno.

- Oportuno? – Franzi o cenho. – Do que você está falando?

- Do oportunismo dos dois. – Rose sorriu cinicamente pra mim. – Você já conquistou a amizade e a confiança de Alice. Pelo visto, seu amigo também. – Ela tomou um gole de uma bebida vermelha. – Sem esquecer da sua afeição por Edward. Como o destino foi generoso com você, não foi?

- Sua... – E antes que pudesse avançar em Rosalie, Samuel me segurou pelos braços. – Me solte!

- Eu preciso que você se acalme. –Samuel sussurrou e Rosalie largou a taça que estava em sua mão e saiu para a pista de dança. – Não responda as provocações dela!

- Tudo bem. – Inspirei profundamente o ar, tentando me acalmar. – Por que Alice convidou essa vadia?

- Porque ela e Alice são cunhadas e apesar desse jeito estranho da Rose, Alice acredita no melhor das pessoas... – Samuel me soltou e sentou-se. – Já está melhor?

- Estou. – Ajeitei o meu vestido e sentei. – Rosalie não é estranha... Ela é perversa, maldosa... – Pedi mais uma bebida ao garçom. – Eu a odeio, Samuel.

- Eu acho que você não a odeia, Bella. – Samuel sorriu pra mim.

- A odeio sim. – Tomei o mojito assim que o barman me entregou a taça. – Não sou boazinha como você pensa.

- E o que ela disse... Da sua afeição por Edward... – Olhei para Samuel incrédula. Ele estava com o rosto ruborizado. – O que ela quis dizer com isso?

- Ela só quer ser maldosa comigo, me perturbar. – Disfarcei o meu mal-estar. – Será que Alice e Jasper ainda estão dançando? – Ri trêmula.

- Com certeza... – Samuel me olhou de soslaio. – Vamos dançar?

- Eu? – Ele balançou a cabeça. – Ritmo latino? – Samuel revirou os olhos. – Definitivamente não.

- Eu levo você. – Samuel levantou e estendeu a mão.

- Você sabe dançar? – Fiz cara de pouco caso.

- Assim vou pensar que sua fé em mim é quase nada, Bella... – Sorri e deixei a taça em cima do balcão do bar. – Vamos?

- Tudo bem. – Levantei, desistindo. – Mas não pense em pedir indenização se algum acidente acontecer.

- Eu nunca pediria indenização. – Ele puxou o meu corpo pra perto do dele. – Mas uma enfermeira, no caso de acidente... Uma boa enfermeira, é um caso a se pensar. – Seus olhos fitaram profundamente os meus.

- Samuel... - Falei visivelmente sem graça. - Vamos dançar ou não?

Dei dois passos e Samuel me rodopiou. Desequilibrei em meus próprios pés e quase caí.

- Cuidado... – Seu rosto estava bem próximo ao meu, a respiração entrecortada... – Você está indo bem.

- Mas eu não fiz nada! – Começamos a rir. – Vai, agora é uma questão de honra... Quero aprender a dançar merengue.

- É salsa, Bella. – Samuel riu da minha cara.

- Tanto faz, é tudo difícil mesmo. – Ajeitei a minha mão na sua. – Vamos, me ensine algo. Isso se você souber realmente.

**_MÚSICA: "ELEGANTE" - ORISHAS_**

Quando menos esperei, Samuel girou o meu corpo novamente, deixando-o rente ao seu. Sorri e ele fez com que os nossos quadris rebolassem e fôssemos quase até o chão.

Meu vestido colado, quer dizer, _bandage,_não estava ajudando muito e eu estava receosa ao quanto do meu corpo eu estaria mostrando... Mas eu estava me divertindo tanto que logo esqueci a preocupação.

Eu e Samuel estávamos sendo verdadeiros desastres na pista e eu não sabia se ele estava fazendo de propósito para que eu me sentisse bem.

Mas qual fosse a verdadeira intenção dele, eu o agradeceria depois. Porque estava me fazendo muito bem.

Rodopiamos a última vez antes de a música acabar. E eu estava exausta.

Fomos até o bar, onde Alice e Jasper sorriam.

- Nossa, até que vocês dançaram bem... – Jasper comentou irônico. – Dançariam melhor se Bella não tivesse dois pés esquerdos.

- Rá, engraçadinho! – Tomei um gole da bebida de Jasper. – E você e Alice? Conseguiram dançar?

- Claro! – Ele pegou o copo da minha mão. – Não poderia ter parceira melhor. – E sorriu pra Alice.

Aquele flerte já estava me cansando.

- Vocês dançaram muito bem! – Alice elogiou, ruborizada. – Acho que deveríamos voltar a pista de dança, todos. Que tal?

- Ah, depois. – Comentei ainda sem fôlego para voltar. – E Rosalie, onde está?

- Parece que foi lá fora, não sei... – Alice respondeu, olhando para a saída. – Samuel, eu não sabia que você dançava! – Ela deu um tapa em seu ombro.

- Nem eu! – Ele passou a mão no rosto. – Havia tanto tempo que eu não dançava, mas faço as palavras de Jasper as minhas: Não poderia ter parceira melhor. – Samuel me abraçou de lado.

- Que fofo, gente! – Alice uniu as mãos e levou-as a lateral do rosto. – Você e Jasper já se conhecem?

- Não fomos devidamente apresentados. – Jasper se intrometeu. – Jasper Whitlock.

- Samuel Sloane. – Samuel estendeu a mão e sorriu. – Bella falou muito bem de você.

- Sei. – Jasper olhou de soslaio pra mim e começou a rir. – Só de proporcionar a minha diversão essa noite, vejo que é um cara legal.

- Diversão? Como assim? - Perguntei inocentemente.

- A diversão de ver você dançando, ué? - Dei um tapa em sua cabeça. – Ai, essa doeu!

- E vai doer mais ainda se você não sair agora pra dançar. – O ameacei com a bolsa.

- Vamos, Alice. – Jasper pegou a mão dela e saiu. – Vamos mostrar como é que se dança a verdadeira salsa.

Dei língua aos dois e eles saíram, rindo de mim.

- Você está outra pessoa, Bella. – Samuel comentou, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Estou? - Perguntei, enquanto pedia uma bebida ao garçom. – Espero que eu tenha mudado pra melhor.

- Mudou. – Samuel olhou discretamente para o meu corpo. – Você está mais leve essa noite.

- Que tal um brinde? - Peguei uma taça de mojito. – À nossa leveza.

- À nossa leveza. – Samuel levantou a garrafa de cerveja e chocou-a com a minha taça.

Ficamos conversando, falando de coisas fúteis, coisas que não nos incomodassem e acabassem com a nossa noite.

Resumia não falar sobre o passado, Carlisle ou herança.

Samuel falou do seu trabalho e o quanto gostava de advogar; eu falava sobre a minha satisfação em trabalhar com Alice e as novas descobertas que eu fazia a cada instante que adentrava mais no mundo da moda.

- Mas eu espero ainda trabalhar com algo relacionado a Literatura. – Estava brincando com o canudo da minha taça. – Queria muito ter uma livraria aconchegante, um café...

Samuel riu.

- Eu sei, é um sonho estúpido. – Comentei, desanimada com a minha ambição.

- Não, Bella... Não é um sonho estúpido. – Samuel ergueu o meu rosto. – Só acho que você não deveria incluí-lo no quesito "sonho". Você poderá ter quantas livrarias quiser... Até uma cadeia de livrarias em Chicago e ...

- Tudo bem, Samuel. – Retirei a sua mão do meu rosto. Não queria falar sobre dinheiro. – Vamos dançar? Quer dizer, vamos fazer Jasper rir?

- Claro. – Samuel sorriu, entendendo a minha fuga. – Vamos dançar.

Voltamos a pista e cometemos uma sucessão de erros, que só me fazia gargalhar.

Era tão bom esquecer tudo por uma noite, mesmo quando eu sentia meu coração sobressaltar no peito cada vez que eu pensava em Edward.

Era como se eu estivesse pecando, de certa forma. Me divertindo com Samuel, sem a presença dele... Depois de tudo o que ele disse, eu estava ignorando os seus conselhos de ter cuidado com o advogado da família Cullen.

Eu esqueci completamente o que ele falara.

Então, por alguns instantes, agradeci por Edward não estar ali... O que ele faria se me visse dançando daquele jeito, tão solto e tão despreocupado com Samuel?

Olhei para o bar e vi que Rosalie estava sentada, segurando um canudo entre os dentes. Ela parecia esconder um sorriso irônico.

Por que ela estaria sorrindo pra mim? O que ela estava planejando?

Foi quando Samuel me rodopiou e deitou meu corpo em sua perna. E eu vi quem nos observava ao longe.

_Edward_.

Por um momento eu quis correr e abraçá-lo, dizer a ele que tudo estava bem.

Mas eu não podia fazer isso, não quando estávamos em um lugar público.

Não quando ele me olhava daquele jeito... Como se estivesse decepcionado, triste.

Meu coração parou de bater por alguns segundos, tudo em minha volta ficou mais lento enquanto eu observava os meus _olhos tristes_.

Edward me encarava e desviou o olhar logo depois, indo em direção ao bar. Ele seguia firmemente, sem hesitar por um segundo em seus passos.

E eu hesitava nos braços de Samuel.

- O que foi, Bella? - Samuel acompanhou o meu olhar. – Ah, sei. – Ele me soltou. – Você quer ir falar com ele?

- Com ele? - Olhei-o confusa. – Não, vamos terminar de dançar. – Disfarcei.

- Tem certeza? - Samuel encarou-me com espanto. – Não quero problemas com o seu irmão.

- Você não terá. – Sorri fracamente.

Voltamos a dançar, sem a animação de antes, mas eu precisava disfarçar. Algumas mulheres cumprimentaram Edward e ele nem me olhava, mantinha-se indiferente, como se não conhecesse alguém na pista de dança.

Assim que a música acabou, soltei-me de Samuel e fomos em direção ao bar.

Eu forçava os meus pés a irem à direção certa, sem fraquejar.

Eu estava trêmula.

- Oi Emmett. – Emm sorriu pra mim, sem muito entusiasmo em me ver. – Oi Edward.

- Oi Isabella. – Edward me cumprimentou formalmente. – Samuel.

- Edward. – Samuel balançou a cabeça. – Eu não sabia que você viria aqui hoje.

- Resolvi na última hora. – Seus olhos perfuraram os meus. – Onde está Alice?

- Ali. – Apontei para um casal que ria na pista de dança. – Ela e Jasper.

- Espero que Marc não se importe com isso... – Edward tomou um gole de cerveja. - ... Também se importar, dane-se.

Emmett e Edward riam enquanto eu me mantinha indiferente a qualquer conversa que estivesse acontecendo.

Eu só conseguia olhar para Edward, tentando encontrar qualquer resquício de como ele estava se sentindo... Mas ele se mantinha impassível, neutro, frio.

E aquela era a pior face dele.

A que me lembrava de um Edward de outrora, do Edward que conheci.

E não do _meu _Edward, do que dizia que gostava de mim e que me compreendia.

Eles estavam mantendo uma conversa, enquanto eu tentava disfarçar o meu incômodo.

Rose e Emmett estavam mais simpáticos e contidos; a conversa que Emmett tivera com Edward pareceu surtir algum efeito positivo. E eu agradecia por isso.

Eu não estava afim de um embate. Tanto com Emmett quanto com Rosalie.

- Vamos cumprimentar uns amigos ali... – Emmett colocou uma garrafa de cerveja em cima do balcão do bar. – Já voltamos.

E saiu segurando a mão da sua _adorável _esposa vadia.

Ficamos os três ali, sem saber o que falar ou fazer.

Uma situação constrangedora pra mim.

- Então, Samuel... – Edward começou. – Não sabia dos seus dons na dança.

- Nem eu. – Samuel respondeu firmemente. – Mas Bella é uma parceira maravilhosa. – Ele sorriu pra mim. – Ela me deu ânimo.

- Entendo. – Edward riu debochadamente. – Eu sei o quanto ela pode ser animadora, não é _irmãzinha_?

Fiquei atônita quando Edward me chamou de "irmãzinha".

O seu tom mordaz fez meu coração diminuir severamente no peito.

O que estava acontecendo com ele? Porque fazia questão de nos mostrar o seu pior lado?

Na minha cabeça gritava ciúmes, mas eu não queria acreditar porque nós tínhamos proposto a dar espaço um ao outro, ele quis dar um tempo a mim... Se não conseguíssemos nos conter na frente de outras pessoas, o que faríamos?

Estaríamos muito ferrados, como Jasper prevera.

- Preciso falar com um amigo. – Samuel indicou o local que o tal amigo estava. – Já volto.

Quase quis gritar para que ele não me deixasse sozinha com Edward daquele jeito, mas não tive o que fazer.

Eu precisava confrontá-lo.

- Tudo bem, então. – sentei-me ao seu lado. – Posso saber o que houve?

- Nada. – Ele me respondeu seriamente. – Só estamos em um clube de salsa fazendo um programa em família.

- Não foi isso que quis dizer. – Passei a mão no cabelo nervosamente. – Por que está sendo tão estúpido comigo?

- Ah, é isso? - Concordei, sentindo um nó se formando em minha garganta – Estou cumprindo o meu papel de irmão mais velho. Sabe, Bella, irmãos são assim mesmo e...

- Não, você não é assim! - Falei incisivamente. – Você nem acredita que eu seja mesma sua meia-irmã! - Enfatizei as palavras. – Por que resolveu agir desse jeito agora?

- Porque eu fiz a promessa de deixá-la em paz. – Ele respondeu entredentes.

- Não, não foi essa promessa que fez. – Argumentei.

- Eu disse que a daria um espaço. – Ele respondeu, olhando em meus olhos. – O que quer que eu faça? Diga, Bella, porque está sendo difícil entender você.

- Eu só quero que você seja sincero, que você... – Bufei cansada. Não era para a noite terminar daquele jeito. – Eu só quero que volte a ser o Edward dos últimos dias.

- Eu não posso ser esse Edward, não na frente dos outros. – Ele aproximou o seu corpo do meu. – E acredite, não está sendo fácil agir desse jeito. Esse não sou eu. – Ele pegou a minha mão. – É difícil ignorar com você vestida desse jeito... – Seus olhos passearam lentamente pelo meu corpo. – Muito difícil. – Ele mordeu os lábios sedutoramente.

Minhas pernas começaram a tremer e eu senti uma umidade em minha calcinha.

Edward sorria maliciosamente pra mim, como se soubesse o efeito que suas palavras tinham em meu corpo.

- Ei! – Alice e Jasper chegaram e nós nos afastamos. – Edward! – Ela se jogou em seus braços. – Já conheceu Jasper?

- Já. – Edward respondeu meio que sorrindo. – Vejo que está se divertindo!

- Muito! – Alice respondeu alegremente. Era muito bom vê-la daquele jeito. – Vem cá, Bella... Quero apresentá-la a uma pessoa!

- Não quero Alice... – Respondi cansada.

- Vamos, Bella. – Alice insistiu. – Ou você já está comprometida com alguém?

- Comprometida? - Me assustei. – Não... Só não acho que seria legal conhecer alguém e ...

- Vai, Bella. – Edward bebeu um gole da sua cerveja. – Alice sabe o que faz.

- Ela sabe? - Levantei a sobrancelha, pouco acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

- Eu sei! - Ela levantou o rosto. - E você não vai se arrepender.

Fui puxada por Alice até o local onde estavam dois homens. Um me parecia ser o dono da agência que Alice recrutava as modelos e o outro, era um fotográfo da moda.

Ninguém importante o suficiente para me fazer desviar o olhar do bar.

O lugar que Edward estava.

Enquanto Alice falava sobre o desfile, eu prestava atenção à movimentação do ambiente.

E para a noite ficar ainda mais interessante, chegaram duas mulheres para falar com Jasper e Edward.

Duas mulheres, não. Duas modelos.

A que estava cumprimentando Edward tinha os cabelos negros até a cintura, corpo esguio e porte de alguém que frequentava as passarelas.

Edward a abraçou e ela afastou o cabelo, dando a ele o livre acesso ao seu pescoço.

Mas ele simplesmente se afastou, sorrindo adoravelmente enquanto eu o observava.

Eu fui banhada por uma tontura vendo os dois conversando tão amigavelmente; Alice não dava sinais de que pretendia ir embora e muito menos me soltar, já que ela segurava a minha mão.

E eu estranhei por ela não ter notado o quanto eu transpirava e me mexia, nervosamente.

Tentei andar em direção ao bar assim que Alice soltou minha mão, dizendo que ia ao banheiro.

O ar pareceu ter sido sugado de certa forma.

Por que ele estava me provocando daquele jeito tão infantil? Por que ele estava conversando com aquela mulher? Por quê? Por quê? Por quê?

Então era assim que seria? Nós não conseguiríamos disfarçar e muito menos esconder o que sentíamos?

Éramos alvos fáceis para o tipo de gente feito Rosalie e Jessica.

Cheguei mais perto aproveitando que Jasper tinha saído.

Os dois olharam pra mim. E foi quando eu percebi que a mulher era muito, mas muito bonita.

E eu senti que estava prestes a vomitar.

- Com licença. - Eu pedi. - Quem é você?

- Essa é a minha amiga, Aline. - Edward se levantou, indicando a mulher que estava a sua frente.

- Oi, prazer. - A mulher estendeu a mão dela, mas eu não reagi. Continuei parada enquanto Edward me encarava.

_Ele só está conversando com ela... Ele só está conversando com ela..._

Edward pareceu ler a minha expressão; sem sorrir, pegou a mulher pelos ombros e disse algo em seu ouvido. Ela pareceu surpresa, deu de ombros e foi andando na direção oposta.

- O que você disse a ela? - Perguntei.

- Disse que depois conversaria com ela... - Eu o fitei incrédula. - O que foi? Estávamos apenas conversando.

- Será que era mesmo, Edward? - Cruzei os braços. - Olha aqui, se você veio...

- Vamos dançar. - Ele se levantou, colocando a garrafa em cima do balcão. - Agora.

- O quê? - Ele pegou a minha mão antes que eu aceitasse. - Não!

- Vamos sim! - Ele saiu me puxando para a pista de dança. - Eu não aguento nem mais um minuto ouvindo a voz daquele babaca.

Quando olhei para o bar, Samuel nos observava.

- Então me forçou a dançar com você só para não falar com o Samuel? - Ele concordou. - Por que você não saiu e me deixou com ele?

- Eu nunca faria isso. - Ele parou de andar e me encarou. - Nunca, entendeu?

Só balancei a cabeça, atordoada com as suas palavras.

Começou a tocar uma música que eu conhecia...

_**MÚSICA: "GIRLFRIEND" - N'SYNC**_

Edward pegou a minha mão e colocou em seu pescoço. Depois escorregou sua mão esquerda em toda a extensão das minhas costas até chegar em cima da minha bunda.

Bem em cima mesmo.

Ele pegou a minha perna e a colocou no meio das suas.

- Essa é a posição que vamos dançar... - Ele começou a sussurrar. - Confie em mim... Eu não farei nada que você não queira. - Ele lambeu os lábios.

E eu só conseguia concordar, sem dizer nada.

Começamos a nos movimentar de um lado para o outro.

Comecei a me soltar e, quando menos percebi, Edward estava me girando.

Em seguida ele me jogou para trás, segurando em minha cintura.

No refrão da música, ele subiu a mão em direção a minha barriga e passou-a no meio dos meus seios, chegando ao meu pescoço.

Então ele me subiu, agarrando a minha nuca, me obrigando a olhar pra ele.

- Bella... - Edward começou a sussurrar, inclinando o corpo em cima do meu. - Você nem consegue imaginar o que eu quero fazer agora com você...

- Eu nem posso. - Respondi. - Não devo.

- Relaxa... Nada é bom quando se está tensa. - Edward sussurrou com os lábios colados em meu pescoço.

Nós dançávamos como se estivéssemos sozinhos ali. A música, as luzes, tudo era feito especialmente para nós.

Sem reprimendas, culpas ou preocupações.

Eu sabia que estava agindo errado, mas não conseguia me desvencilhar dele... Ele me segurava tão firme, como se eu fosse completamente sua...

E o meu corpo o obedecia de todas as formas possíveis.

Amaldiçoei a mim mesma por ser uma fraca... Por que eu não saía dali e acabava com tudo antes que fosse tarde para nós dois?

Edward me virou, colando o meu corpo no dele. Então rebolamos ao ritmo da música e eu ousei, descendo lentamente.

Quando me virei, Edward me olhava espantado.

- O que foi isso? - Ele me perguntou confuso.

- Só uma coisinha que aprendi. - Sorri sem graça. Eu não estava conseguindo me conter com ele... Por que eu não havia feito o mesmo com Samuel?

- Não faça isso sem avisar... - Ele estava sério. - Pode ser que eu faça uma besteira aqui. - Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Corei.

Nós voltamos a nossas posições de antes, indo para frente e para trás.

Cada movimento que eu fazia, meu vestido subia um milímetro.

Quando a música estava quase acabando, ele levantou o meu cabelo e colou a sua testa na minha.

Ficou me levando, segurando em minha cintura, até a música acabar.

Me soltei dele e olhei para os lados. Só algumas pessoas nos observavam.

Inclusive Alice, Jasper e Samuel. Alice batia palmas junto com Jasper, mas Samuel nos olhava seriamente... O que ele estava pensando?

E Rosalie e Emmett, como reagiriam? Será que Edward seria alvo de chantagem de alguém? Será que alguém havia percebido nosso envolvimento?

Saí dali envergonhada, sem rumo.

- Ei! - Edward me segurou. - Aonde você pensa que vai?

- Eu preciso ir embora. - Minha cabeça estava confusa... O que a gente tinha acabado de fazer? O que estávamos fazendo? - Me deixa, Edward... Por favor!

- Eu não deixo você! - Edward me prensou contra a parede, cada mão de um lado do meu corpo. - Eu. não. deixo. você. - Edward falou lentamente, enquanto seu hálito de cerveja e menta me confundia.

E foi ali que percebi que já tínhamos ido longe demais.

Alguns caminhos têm volta e outros, não.

Para algumas pessoas existia um atalho. Um atalho para um outro caminho.

E talvez essa fosse a minha única opção.

.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Iupiii! *todas comemoram* Finalmente tivemos atualização!<strong>

**Espero que gostem e curtam... Porque os próximos capítulos serão de emoção pura! Aguardem!**

**Estamos com a página da fanfic no facebook. Procurem por "Carol Diva Fanfics", que eu aceito vocês por lá!**

**Bora pessoal! Vamos comentar, criticar, dar sugestões... Quero ler as especulações de vocês! Pleaseee! *carinha do gatinho do shrek***

**E não se esqueçam que, por mais que eu demore a atualizar, nunca deixarei que "Money Honey" morra por aqui... E tenho dito! *amém***

**Comentários? Quero muitooosssss! É rápido, fácil e indolor!**

**Beijos do Juiz Masen!**


	19. Capítulo 15  Medo

_Hey! Não avisei que vinha logo?_

_Mais um capítulo delicinha pra vocês... Com muitas informações! Fiquem atentas!_

_Só estou triste com uma coisa: Só dois comentários? Poxa! *mimimi* Sei que fui malvada, mas o Juiz Masen merece umas reviews, não?_

_De resto, ouçam a música linda desse capítulo._

_Recadinho importantíssimo no final._

_Just Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 15 – Medo<strong>

"_**A única coisa que devemos temer é o próprio medo."**_

_**(Franklin Roosevelt)**_

● Chicago – IL – EUA ●

● Sexta – Feira ●

_**BELLA POV**_

.

.

.

- Ei! - Edward me segurou. - Aonde você pensa que vai?

- Eu preciso ir embora. - Minha cabeça estava confusa... O que a gente tinha acabado de fazer? O que estávamos fazendo? - Me deixa, Edward... Por favor!

- Eu não deixo você! - Edward me prensou contra a parede, cada mão de um lado do meu corpo. - Eu. Não. Deixo. Você. - Edward falou lentamente, enquanto seu hálito de cerveja e menta me confundia.

- Edward... – Meu coração batia freneticamente e minha voz vacilava; eu precisava tomar uma atitude rapidamente. -... Acho melhor ir pra casa.

- Não, você não vai agora. Não assim. – A sua voz provocava arrepios pelo meu corpo inteiro. – Nós precisamos conversar.

- Não! – Falei alto demais. – Por favor, eu não quero conversar com você! Volte pro seus irmãos e me deixe em paz!

- Você podia ao menos fingir que ficou feliz em me ver... – Ele me soltou. – Pelo menos um pouco. – Ele sussurrou.

- Eu fiquei, mas... – Passei a mão no cabelo, atordoada com a contradição dos meus sentimentos. – Mas nós fizemos tudo errado! Estamos fazendo tudo errado...

- Errado? – Ele fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente. – O que você quer de mim, então? Quer a minha indiferença? Quer o meu ódio assim como os outros?

- Eu detesto quando você age assim... – Eu esperei que ele dissesse algo mais, mas ele apenas me encarava incrédulo. -... Será que você não entende a gravidade da situação? Não podemos simplesmente agir como se o nosso relacionamento fosse normal...

- Relacionamento? Normal? – Eu sentia que a nossa conversa daria em um rumo que machucaria a ambos. – Você detesta quando eu ajo assim? Bem, então é melhor que eu pare certo? Quero dizer, você faz tudo o que _eu_ peço.

- Você está se referindo a Samuel? – Senti meus olhos arderem. – A sua desconfiança nele é infundada! Como posso parar de falar com alguém que me ajudou tanto?

- A minha desconfiança nele não é infundada! – Vi as veias do pescoço de Edward se sobressaltarem. – Se você não consegue enxergar o óbvio, tudo bem. Só não me peça para confiar nele.

- Eu não vou pedir nada. – Eu estava cansada daquela discussão inútil. – Inclusive, não vou pedir a você que não faça _novas_ amizades.

- Novas amizades? – Edward franziu o cenho. – Ah, Aline. Com certeza, ela só é uma amiga. - Ele riu debochadamente.

- Uma amiga que provavelmente você já transou. – Estourei, furiosa, de repente. – Você não tinha o direito de falar com ela daquele jeito...

- Você quer mesmo discutir sobre isso? – Edward passou a mão no cabelo, visivelmente nervoso. – Podemos ficar a noite toda aqui discutindo as minhas amizades e eu falando sobre o Samuel com você... O que acha?

- Eu não vou discutir mais com você. – Cruzei os braços na altura dos seios. – Até porque somos meio irmãos e...

- Bella, pare com esse assunto! – Edward me segurou pelos ombros, me forçando a olhar pra ele. – Pare com isso! O que está tentando fazer? Está tentando me afastar de você?

Eu estava tão farta daquela situação toda. O meu coração fatigado de sofrer, de sentir ciúmes sem poder fazer nada; o que eu faria?

Edward teria outras amigas e como eu me comportaria? Ele falaria com outras mulheres enquanto eu teria que fingir ou até mesmo negar qualquer sentimento. Eu teria que ser outra Bella na frente de todos.

O que passamos na Nacional 27 foi só uma prévia do que enfrentaríamos. Ciúmes, tensões, medos e inseguranças. Nós estamos vivendo em uma constante instabilidade, em uma situação que nós nem imaginávamos o desfecho dela.

Eu queria amar. Eu queria ser amada. Sem restrições, regras ou pudores.

Eu fiquei em silêncio porque não consegui pensar em mais nada para dizer. Então, Edward me puxou para mais perto, meu corpo quase colando ao dele. Como se isso fosse ajudar a me manter sã de alguma forma.

Para a minha própria surpresa, eu deixei. Através do tecido branco da sua blusa, eu podia ver seus músculos e a tensão que emanava da sua pele. Porque era assim que vivíamos agora: Em um constante estado de nervosismo e ansiedade.

Em uma situação de conflito com nós mesmos.

Eu queria apoiar a minha cabeça no ombro dele, sentir os seus braços ao meu redor. Ouvir a sua voz sussurrando um "tudo bem" para que o meu coração se aquietasse e entendesse, de uma vez por todas, que tínhamos uma solução.

Mas qual, meu Deus?

Porque do jeito que íamos, a solução estava cada vez mais longe... Estávamos perdidos, como Jasper dissera. Estávamos perdidos porque não conseguíamos controlar os nossos próprios sentimentos.

- Eu entendo que esteja confusa e com medo... – Edward ainda segurava os meus ombros. Eu olhava em seus olhos e via os vestígios das noites mal dormidas. -... Eu também estou. Acredite. Mas eu não consigo mais viver sem você.

- Edward... – Eu queria tanto abraçá-lo e dizer que sentia o mesmo, mas o medo me impedia. – Nós precisamos ser mais cuidadosos... Por mais difícil que seja.

- Eu sei. – Seu dedo polegar fez um carinho em meu rosto. – Só é difícil raciocinar coerentemente com você vestida desse jeito. – Seus olhos passearam pelo meu corpo enquanto seus lábios formavam um meio sorriso.

- Nós precisamos voltar. – Me desvencilhei das suas mãos. – Alice e os outros devem estar atrás de nós.

- Não, não estão. – Edward olhou para os lados. – Vem aqui.

- Edward! – Quando menos percebi, estava sendo puxada por ele. – Eu preciso ir!

- Você não precisa fazer nada. – Ele abriu a porta do banheiro masculino e me puxou. –Aliás, você pode fazer sim. Mas só se quiser...

- Você é louco? – Perguntei, assim que o vi trancando o banheiro. – Edward, se nos pegam aqui...

- Não vão nos pegar. – Ele falou com a voz suave. – E se isso acontecer, mando fechar esse lugar por venda de drogas. – Ele sorriu pra mim. – Ou você acha que fiz isso sem um trunfo nas mãos?

- Não acredito... – Olhei para ele boquiaberta. -... Mesmo assim, acho melhor nós irmos. A gente pode conversar numa outra hora...

- Eu não vou conversar numa outra hora com você. – Ele me interrompeu, vindo em minha direção. – Você acha que vou deixá-la ir desse jeito? – Sua voz grave ecoou pelo pequeno banheiro. – Nós vamos conversar. E vai ser agora.

- Edward... – Abri os olhos e o encarei. Estávamos tão próximos que eu poderia descrever perfeitamente a cor dos seus olhos e cada traço do seu rosto.

Nossos corpos se tocavam e eu podia sentir o coração dele. _Afaste-se dele, _minha consciência dizia, mas quem conseguiria?

As minhas pernas simplesmente não obedeciam.

- Pronto... – Seu hálito provocava arrepios involuntários em meu corpo. – Posso saber o que aconteceu com você?

.

_**- Música: Storm, Lifehouse**_

_How long have I been in this storm? __(Quanto tempo eu estive nessa tempestade?)_

_So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form__ (Tão impressionado com o oceano sem forma)_

_Water's getting harder to tread__ (Está ficando mais difícil andar na água)_

_With these waves crashing over my head__ (Com essas ondas quebrando sobre minha cabeça)_

- Eu estou com medo, Edward... – Desabafei. – Nós não conseguimos nos controlar, nós não... – Senti o toque morno da sua mão em minha pele. Era reconfortante. – Nós somos alvos fáceis para qualquer pessoa que queira nos prejudicar.

- Não se preocupe com isso... – Sua mão escorregou para a minha cintura. -... Eu vou dar um jeito, confie em mim.

- Como? – Perguntei, encarando os seus olhos. – Como, se você nem mesmo consegue fingir? Como, se nós dois dançamos daquele jeito... Um jeito que meios-irmãos nunca dançariam!

- Mesmo que sejamos isso que você falou, nós não fomos criados juntos. – Ele falava com uma certeza que me assustava. – Teremos que ser fortes para encarar o que nos espera.

- Encarar o quê? A decepção nos rostos de quem amamos? - Senti que a ardência familiar em meus olhos. - A decepção de Alice, de Mike e de Emmett? A imprensa nos infernizando e até você sendo prejudicado por minha causa?

- Isso não vai acontecer! – Ele segurou o meu rosto firmemente. – Você vai fazer o exame de DNA e tudo vai ser esclarecido... Só precisamos ter paciência.

- E até lá, o que vamos fazer? – Senti o desespero tomar conta do meu coração. – Vamos ficar nessa tentativa inútil de fingir? Nós nem conseguimos nos controlar na frente dos outros...

- A culpa foi minha. – Edward me olhou tristemente. – Eu fiquei perturbado quando vi você com Samuel... – Seus olhos desviaram-se dos meus. -... Você me afeta de uma forma que não consigo agir logicamente. – Seus lábios abriram-se num meio sorriso. – Logo eu, tão prudente e sério... Agindo como um maldito adolescente...

- Eu também errei. – O interrompi, procurando os seus olhos. – Também fiquei abalada com a sua amiga, senti ciúmes. – Confessei.

Fiquei em silêncio por alguns segundos, o encarando pelo minúsculo espaço que nos separava. Podia senti-lo, apesar de ele ter retirado sua mão de mim, como se ele estivesse me abraçando.

- Se você for minha irmã... – Edward falou, afinal. – Eu deveria protegê-la. Protegê-la de idiotas que queiram fazer com você o que exatamente _eu_ quero fazer. – Ele riu sem humor nenhum.

- Não vamos pensar assim... – Meu coração doía só de ouvi-lo falar daquele jeito.

- Eu tentei ficar longe de você, Bella. Você sabe que prometi. – A sua voz estava sem vida. – Tentei dar o espaço que você precisava, mas eu não sei fazer isso, eu não quero fazer isso... – Ele passou levemente dos dedos pelo meu cabelo. – Não quero ninguém além de você. Sequer imagino querendo alguém que não seja você.

- Eu também não quero ninguém que não seja você, Edward. Eu sou sua, mesmo que seja errado, pecaminoso ou insano. – As palavras saíram atropeladas. – Eu sempre serei sua, haja o que houver. Mesmo se não ficarmos juntos e...

Edward me prensou contra a pia e levantou o meu corpo, deixando-me sentada sob o mármore frio. Meu vestido subiu, mostrando toda a pele da minha coxa. Meu rosto estava na mesma altura do dele.

Ele me lançou um sorriso convidativo e sombrio. Eu estava tonta, parecia que o ar me faltara.

Deslizei para a ponta da pia com as pernas balançando em volta dele. Algo dentro de mim dizia para parar, mas eu não tinha forças para descer e sair dali.

Ele abriu as mãos em cima da pia bem na altura dos meus quadris. Curvando a cabeça, ele se aproximou.

- Nós precisamos ir... – Sua boca sussurrava contra a pele do meu ombro. – Com toda certeza, precisamos ir.

- Eu não consigo sair daqui. – Balbuciei.

- Você não vai sair daqui. – Ele estava beijando o meu pescoço. – Não vai sair porque não quero.

- Você não quer? – Eu estava completamente entregue a ele.

- Não. – Ele parou e encarou os meus olhos. – E se quiser que eu pare, diga agora antes que eu...Vi a sua língua umedecendo os lábios. - Se você não me impedir, eu vou...

E antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, eu estiquei o meu braço e o puxei, perdendo as palavras que ele falaria.

Edward me beijou ferozmente enquanto suas mãos apertavam a minha cintura, provavelmente me marcando como sua. Eu queria senti-lo com toda a minha força, já que não sabia o que nos aguardava amanhã.

Então o puxei pela gola da sua blusa, fazendo com que eu fosse envolta pelos seus braços.

Ele gemeu suavemente, me provocando espasmos e deixando a minha calcinha ainda mais úmida. Meus dedos exploravam os seus músculos enquanto sua boca explorava a minha; eu não conseguia mais ouvir barulho nenhum. Eu estava com Edward, respirando ele, sentindo ele e esperando por ele.

Porque assim seria.

E naquele momento, nada mais importava.

Suas mãos tocaram a pele nua da minha coxa e subiram, indo a barra do meu vestido. Senti minhas pernas tremerem e então Edward parou.

- Eu quero sentir você... – Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Bella... – Suas mãos foram para a parte interna das minhas coxas. -... Eu não vou conseguir parar... – Ele beijou a pele nua do meu ombro.

Seus dedos subiram lentamente e tocaram a barra da minha calcinha. Sua pele estava fria quando atingiu a minha pele e eu arquejei.

Eu desejava tanto o seu toque que meu coração parecia falhar por alguns segundos. Eu precisava dele, precisava dele de qualquer jeito, de qualquer forma.

Precisava tanto que chegava a doer em mim... O que nós faríamos?

- Edward! – Parecia a voz de Alice. – Edward, você tá aí?

Ficamos parados, esperando que ela fosse embora. Eu mal conseguia respirar.

- Edward, eu sei que você está aí! – Alice gritou mais uma vez. – Não me faça pedir para derrubarem essa porta!

- Ela não vai embora. – Murmurei enquanto Edward ficava em silêncio. – O que vamos fazer?

- Merda! – Edward passou a mão no cabelo nervosamente. – Acho que ela não vai desistir.

- Eu preciso sair daqui! – Fiquei em pânico, pois sabia que Alice seria capaz de fazer o que falara. – Será que ela sabe que estou aqui? – Edward encostou a cabeça em meu ombro, cansado.

- Não. Ela não sabe. – Edward começou a se arrumar e me ajudou a descer da pia. – Fique aqui enquanto eu a mando ir embora.

Eu me escondi na última cabine enquanto Edward abria a porta. Meu coração batia descompassadamente.

- Eu sabia que você estava aqui! – Alice gritou quando Edward abriu a porta. – Quem é a mulher que está com você?

- Aline. – Edward respondeu e eu fechei os olhos, tentando controlar a respiração. – Fala logo, o que houve?

- Emmett bebeu demais... – Alice estava sussurrando. – Bella sumiu, mas como Samuel foi embora, acredito que ela foi com ele.

- Ela deve ter ido. – Eu estava sentindo um mal estar por estar ali escondida, esperando Alice falar com Edward. – Você quer uma carona?

- Não precisa. – Alice tentou olhar pra dentro do banheiro, mas Edward colocou o corpo na frente dela. – Você vai embora ou vai ficar?

- Vou embora, mas preciso antes, você sabe... – Senti meu estômago afundar. Eu estava me sentindo suja, uma mentirosa. – Encontro com você lá fora.

- Tudo bem, leve-a em casa. – Ouvi Alice murmurar. – Nos vemos amanhã.

Assim que Edward fechou a porta, sai da cabine, indo em direção a ele.

- Me desculpe por isso... – Ele tentou pegar a minha mão, mas eu a retirei. – Emmett bebeu demais e...

- Não se preocupe, eu ouvi tudo. – Sorri sem humor. – Inclusive a parte que você disse estar com outra mulher.

- E o que você queria? – Edward passou a mão no cabelo.

- Nada. – Coloquei a mão na maçaneta e a girei. Eu estava conformada com a situação.

Eu realmente não queria nada.

Porque não havia nada a ser feito.

Saímos do banheiro sorrateiramente e conseguimos achar uma saída que dava acesso aos fundos do clube.

Edward pegou o carro com o manobrista e saímos, tentando agir da forma mais discreta possível.

Fomos em silêncio enquanto eu pensava em tudo o que havia acontecido. Talvez tudo tivesse acontecido para nos mostrar as consequências dos nossos atos, para mostrar os riscos que correríamos.

Mal percebi que havíamos chegado a Rose Hill.

- Você entra primeiro. – Edward soltou o cinto de segurança. – Vou ficar um tempo por aqui.

- Tudo bem. – Soltei o meu cinto de segurança. – Será que alguém nos viu?

- Acredito que não. – Edward olhou para os lados. – Pelo o que me consta, Samuel foi embora. Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rose vieram antes de sairmos do clube. Perguntei ao manobrista.

- Que bom. – Eu comecei a alisar a barra do vestido. Estava nervosa. – Desculpe-me pela forma que falei com você lá no banheiro.

- Não precisa se desculpar. – Sua mão veio gentilmente em meu rosto. – Mas se eu não falasse o nome da mulher pra Alice, ela iria insistir para conhecê-la e...

- Eu sei. – Segurei a sua mão. – Você fez o que precisava ser feito. Só fico me perguntando por quanto tempo vamos aguentar tudo isso.

Edward ficou em silêncio e eu fiquei tentando decifrar no que ele estaria pensando. Talvez ele estivesse concordando comigo ou talvez não.

Mas a minha intuição dizia que ele estava pensando realmente em tudo que acontecera.

E as consequências dolorosas que teríamos de atitudes como esta.

- Bella... – Edward me encarou com os olhos tristes. -... Nós sabemos que não precisa ser assim.

- Não depende mais de nós. – Segurei firmemente o seu rosto. – São as circunstâncias, a situação em que eu me propus a passar... – Eu precisava que ele me compreendesse. – A culpa não é minha e nem sua.

- É um castigo pelos meus erros... – Edward sussurrou.

- Não, não é! – Agarrei o seu rosto. – Um dia vamos entender tudo o que aconteceu aqui, mas agora... – Abaixei a cabeça, os olhos lacrimejavam. -... Eu não consigo encontrar uma solução.

Eu e Edward ficamos nos olhando, até que nos aproximamos lentamente, as bocas quase se encontrando. Eu queria dizer mais alguma coisa, eu precisava dizer algo que aplacasse a dor que eu sentia, que acabasse com a angústia que eu estava sentindo.

Era como se tudo estivesse prestes a mudar. E nós não poderíamos fazer nada.

Os lábios de Edward encostaram-se aos meus e ele aprofundou o beijo; era um beijo cuidadoso e lento, como se quisesse decorar cada gosto e cada sensação. Apesar da sua roupa, eu podia sentir o calor que irradiava do seu corpo e as batidas do seu coração acompanhando as batidas do meu.

Porque nós dois não sabíamos o que viria a seguir, só sabíamos o que sentíamos um pelo outro.

Amor.

O mais completo e profundo dos sentimentos.

.

.

.

_**EDWARD POV**_

.

.

.

Fiquei mais um tempo no carro, observando Bella sair. Ela foi extremamente cuidadosa, olhando para os lados enquanto caminhava, tentando não fazer muito barulho.

E aquela visão me machucava porque eu entendia o que ela sentia.

Bella estava com medo e eu podia compreendê-la porque sabia que não seria fácil. Não seria fácil fingir os sentimentos, fingir não se importar com uma cantada mais atrevida, agir naturalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido... Era uma situação dolorosa e, às vezes, insuportável.

Eu queria ter entrado com Bella naquele clube. Eu entraria com a mão na sua cintura, indicando que ela era minha. Dançaríamos, conversaríamos e ficaríamos a sós a noite toda. E depois eu a levaria ao meu apartamento.

Mas nada disso poderia ser feito... E o que eu faria? Ficaria com ela às escondidas, como um adolescente? Teria que demonstrar indiferença enquanto os idiotas chegassem nela, fingindo não me importar? Teria que me manter alheio a tudo e simular satisfação por ela estar na companhia de outros? Pedir a ela que espere o resultado do exame de DNA, sendo que nem sabemos ao certo que resultado dará... Pedir a ela que me espere, que fique, que não saia com Samuel...

Pedir, pedir e pedir.

Esperar, esperar e esperar.

Esconder. Fingir. Simular. Enganar.

Eu poderia conviver com isso... Mas obrigar Bella a passar por isso era demais pra mim.

Bella era jovem, tinha uma vida toda pela frente. Uma vida já marcada por tragédias, mentiras e traições, uma vida que merecia ser reformulada, que merecia ser vivida em sua totalidade.

E eu queria vê-la feliz, não importava a maneira que fosse, eu precisava ver um sorriso brincando naqueles lábios. Eu precisava ouvir o som da sua risada, o timbre da sua voz dizendo um "tudo bem, não se preocupe comigo". Só com isso que eu me importava.

Eu a amava. Isso já era fato constatado e internalizado por mim. Nunca seria diferente.

Talvez fosse melhor interromper o que havíamos começado.

E eu não poderia permitir que Bella fosse embora por qualquer coisa que houvesse. Por fofocas ou difamações, por intrigas e calúnias. Por perturbações.

Se ela fosse embora, doeria muito em mim. Doeria muito nela.

Era melhor ter a sua presença, mesmo que como uma meia-irmã, do que não ter nada.

E esse nada seria áspero pra mim. Áspero como um tempo que se perde.

Ela é diferente pra mim. Não diferente da maioria das mulheres, mas diferente de todas as que já conheci.

Diferente de Tanya, que eu tanto amo. E sempre amarei.

Entrei tranquilamente na casa, todos já haviam dormido. Tive uma vontade irracional de ir ao quarto de Bella e vê-la dormir, na esperança que o seu sono me tranquilizasse de alguma forma.

Mas não fiz. Não queria deixá-la nervosa com uma possível aparição de Alice, Emmett ou Jasper; ou, na pior das hipóteses, de Rose ou Jessica.

Fui pro meu quarto e deitei em minha cama. Joguei os sapatos em um canto qualquer e fiquei pensando em tudo o que acontecera e tentei encontrar uma solução.

Dormi por duas horas. Eu precisava ir à polícia logo cedo.

Quando o relógio indicou que já passavam das sete horas, tomei um banho e coloquei a primeira roupa que encontrei.

Queria sair o quanto antes, não queria responder perguntas sobre o meu destino.

Sentei à mesa e tomei um suco qualquer.

- Clark. – Chamei o mordomo que estava perto de mim. – Preciso que pegue uma pasta de documentos que se encontra em cima da mesa do escritório.

Assim que Clark me entregou os documentos, eu saí de Rose Hill.

[...]

- Juiz Masen. – Apertei a mão do investigador responsável pelo caso do meu pai. – O que veio fazer tão cedo aqui?

- Quero saber como andam as investigações. – Retirei meus óculos escuros. – E o homem que pegaram? Ele forneceu alguma informação?

- Ele foi bem instruído. – O investigador encostou-se a cadeira. – Mas sabemos que ele esconde algo. Vai ser uma questão de tempo.

- Não vai ser mais uma questão de tempo. – Levantei-me rapidamente. – Preciso falar com ele.

- Mas Juiz Masen, eu... – O policial levantou-se. – A polícia já está tomando as devidas providências e...

- Que são todas falhas e lentas. – Falei pausadamente. – O homem já está aqui há quantos dias? Dois?

- É o segundo dia dele aqui... – O policial estava desconfortável. – Nós estamos fazendo tudo que nos manda a Lei do Estado e...

- Eu sou a Lei. – Coloquei-me a frente dele. – Não me impeça, investigador. Ou você quer que eu intervenha de forma mais mordaz em suas investigações obsoletas?

- Tudo bem, Juiz. – O policial concordou, derrotado. – Vou pedir a dois policiais que o acompanhem...

- Eu vou interrogá-lo sozinho. – Encarei seus olhos. – Sozinho, me entendeu?

- Juiz Masen, não pode... – Virei-me e deixei o policial falando sozinho enquanto me dirigia à sala de interrogatórios.

Quem era ele pra dizer que eu não podia? Era simplesmente um policial infeliz.

Sentei em uma cadeira e depois de alguns minutos, os policiais entraram com um homem de altura mediana, branco, aparentando ter mais de vinte e cinco anos, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

Alguém acima de qualquer suspeita.

E que mantinha o semblante tranquilo.

Assim que os policiais o deixaram na cadeira, indiquei para que saíssem. Eu precisava ficar sozinho com ele.

Para arrancar as informações do _meu _jeito.

- Alec Barker... – Comecei a ler o relatório que estava em minha mão. -... Preso aos quinze anos por assalto. Cumpriu a pena por dois anos em um reformatório. Preso novamente aos dezessete anos por assalto a mão armada.

- O meu amigo me enganou... – o rapaz sussurrou. – Ele disse que iria a joalheria para comprar um anel pra namorada. Chegando lá, ele anunciou o assalto.

- Todos são inocentes até que se prove o contrário. – Continuei. – Ficou preso por mais quatro anos. Preso em flagrante por cometer outro assalto. E violação de sepultura e ocultação de cadáver.

- Eu não ocultei cadáver nenhum. – Alec balbuciou. – Você não tem provas. Eu exijo o meu advogado.

- Você não exige nada. Um homem com os seus antecedentes, não me admira que tenha ocultado um cadáver por dinheiro, muito dinheiro. – Me levantei, indo a sua direção. – Só fico intrigado com uma coisa: o motivo desse crime.

- Eu já disse que não ocultei cadáver nenhum... – O homem começou a se mexer nervosamente na cadeira. -... Eu quero ver a minha esposa.

- A assistente social que você conheceu enquanto estava preso? – O rapaz estava incrédulo. – Você também não quer ver seus dois filhos? – Olhei para o relatório. – Brian e Katherine, bonitos nomes.

- O que você quer de mim? – Ele parecia um animal acuado.

- Eu? Nada. – Voltei a me sentar. – Só quero saber a verdade. Só isso.

- Quem é você? – Ele inclinou o corpo sob a mesa. – Você é o novo investigador?

- Não. – Joguei o relatório em cima da mesa. – Meu nome é Edward Masen.

- V-você é o tal juiz? – O rapaz ficou ainda mais nervoso. – O juiz Draconiano?

- Se você preferir assim. – Inclinei-me sob a mesa. – Você sabia que eu julgarei o seu caso?

- Não. – Alec recuperou a firmeza nas palavras. – Para mim, tanto faz.

- Vai ser um julgamento interessante... – Cruzei os braços sob o peito. -... O seu advogado deve propor um acordo ao Estado, já que as agendas dos tribunais estão cheias e os presídios sofrendo com superlotação... – Notei que havia capturado a sua atenção. – As duas partes definem um acordo e submetem à minha aprovação. Você já conversou com o seu advogado?

- Já. Muito rapidamente. – Alec se mexia na cadeira constantemente. – Eu sei que errei, mas fiz pela minha família! Eu tenho dificuldade de arrumar emprego por causa dos antecedentes criminais e eu precisava fazer alguma coisa para sustentá-los e...

- Dispenso as explicações agora. – Fiz pouco caso. – Guarde a sua saliva para tentar me convencer ou convencer a sua esposa, já que ficará preso por um bom tempo, já que é da sua vontade.

- Não é da minha vontade! – O rapaz estava cedendo. – Eu só fiz pela minha família. Fiz por ela. Pelos meus filhos.

- Vou condená-lo para que fique preso por um bom tempo, já que nada adiantou o tempo em que ficou antes. – Levantei-me para ir embora. – Quem sabe no presídio lotado você se regenere? Você terá a sua segunda chance.

Houve um silêncio, mas eu sabia que havia feito um bom trabalho.

- Juiz! – Alec me chamou antes que eu virasse a maçaneta. – Vou conversar com o meu advogado.

- Faça isso, Alec Barker. – Sorri pra ele. – Faça isso.

[...]

Passei no cemitério para tentar obter alguma informação, mas foi em vão. Uma parte do cemitério ainda estava fechada.

Dirigi cansado até Rose Hill. Tinha dormido pouco, mas precisava falar com os outros. Informá-los sobre a investigação.

Quando cheguei, todos almoçavam.

- Boa tarde. – Sentei ao lado de Alice. – Fui à delegacia. Acharam um suspeito.

- Um suspeito? – Mike depositou a taça em cima da mesa. – E conseguiram extrair algo dele?

- Nada. – Bufei irritado. – Ele nega qualquer acusação. Foi pego em flagrante por roubo.

- E por que acreditam que ele tenha ocultado o... Você sabe... – Alice ainda ficava incomodada com o assunto.

- Porque ele foi visto rodando o cemitério dias antes do sumiço. – Emmett e Rosalie me encaravam. – Ele é o principal e único suspeito.

- Cuidado, Edward. – Alice pediu, fazendo um carinho em meu braço. – Não podemos cometer uma injustiça.

- Não vou cometer. – A tranquilizei. – Acho que o interrogatório que fiz surtirá algum efeito.

- Se quiser, posso ir amanhã com você... – Emmett se pronunciou e todos o encararam. -... Se não for atrapalhar, lógico.

- Tudo bem. – Concordei. – Mas voltarei só na segunda-feira. Quero dá-lo um tempo para pensar. Tenho certeza que ele mudará de ideia.

- Que assim seja! – Mike levantou a taça e tomou um gole de água. – Devemos informar ao Samuel os últimos acontecimentos.

- Prefiro deixar Samuel fora disso. – Murmurei. – Além do mais, tenho observado o trabalho da polícia e faço vista grossa. Deixe Samuel cuidar dos bens de Carlisle.

- Se vocês quiserem, posso pedir a Bella que fale com ele... – Alice sorriu pra mim.

- Bella? – A encarei confuso. – E por que Bella falaria com ele?

- Porque ela está na casa dele agora... – Alice colocou a mão em meu ombro. -... Ela foi almoçar com ele... Não é lindo?

- Ela foi almoçar com ele? – Eu a fitei incrédulo. – E Jasper? Foi com ela?

- Não, Jasper está no quarto. – Alice continuou comendo. – Ele não está se sentindo bem.

Olhei para os meus irmãos e eles comiam, comentando outros assuntos. Rosalie olhava para Emmett, prestando atenção em cada palavra que ele dizia.

E eu agradeci por eles não estarem me olhando... Vendo a minha reação.

Eu queria levantar da mesa e ir atrás dela. Tirá-la de lá. Algo me dizia que é o que deveria ser feito.

Mas eu não consegui. Não pelo o que prometi e não cumpri. Não consegui porque não podia deixar que o meu ciúme sufocasse Bella.

Ela tinha ido, mas voltaria. E quando voltasse, eu contaria a ela a novidade do caso.

- Edward, não vai comer? – Alice perguntou me vendo tomar só um copo de suco.

- Estou sem fome. – Sorri e saí, indo em direção ao meu quarto.

Os meus sentimentos eram tão contraditórios que me sufocavam de forma angustiante. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria que Bella tivesse a sua vida independente, eu a queria ao meu lado. Ao mesmo tempo em que não poderia vê-la partir, não sabia se conseguiria conviver com ela de forma amigável, sem poder tocá-la ou beijá-la.

As dúvidas inundavam a minha cabeça e eu queria que elas se calassem, eu queria ter um momento de paz. De nada adiantaria ficar sofrendo com especulações, Bella tinha saído e nada mudaria para a minha satisfação.

Só me restava esperá-la.

Peguei um copo de cristal e fiquei olhando-o. Eu precisava beber algo quente e forte.

- Filho da puta! – Gritei assim que o copo atingiu a parede. – Filho da puta...

A raiva que eu sentia talvez me permitisse matar alguém.

E esse alguém, era Samuel.

Aquele mentiroso do caralho.

Pedi mais um copo e derramei um pouco de uísque nele. Eu queria me anestesiar, dormir, fazer qualquer outra coisa, menos pensar no que eles estariam fazendo, no que Samuel estaria tentando fazer com Bella.

Eu estava fodido.

Bebi mais até que adormeci.

Então tive um sonho invadido por lembranças antigas.

_Eu e Tanya._

_Nós dois na nossa casa. Ela comemorando o cargo na promotoria._

_Eu e ela dançando em nosso casamento. A forma que seu corpo se encaixava perfeitamente no meu._

_O seu sorriso. O seu olhar. O jeito que ela cozinhava, sempre cantarolando alguma música._

_A sua mão quente em meu rosto._

_A sua alegria quando comecei a trabalhar no tribunal. Nós dois fazendo amor._

_Seu corpo em cima do meu. Minhas mãos em seus seios enquanto ela ondulava o seu quadril, sentada em mim._

_- Edward, eu tenho medo por você, meu amor. – Nós estávamos tomando café. – Você tem certeza que quer julgar esse caso?_

_- Tenho. – Fiz um carinho em seu rosto. – Esses homens estão envolvidos com uma grande rede de prostituição aqui em Chicago. Há crianças envolvidas._

_- Meu Deus, que horror. – Tanya ficou perplexa, apesar de lidar com os diversos tipos de crime. _

_- E tem crianças envolvidas... – Sussurrei. – Mais do que nunca quero julgar e ajudar no que for preciso. – Coloquei a mão em sua barriga._

_- Eu estou tão feliz, Edward. – Ela colocou a mão em cima da minha. – Vocês são tudo o que tenho._

_Peguei uma lágrima sua com o dedo e a beijei carinhosamente e tão ternamente..._

_Eu a amava completamente e profundamente. Ela era a minha vida._

_A vida que me foi tirada brutalmente em uma ida ao cinema._

_- Quero a carteira, as joias, quero tudo! – O assaltante estava drogado e eu tentei manter a calma._

_- Quero a carteira, as jóias, quero tudo! – O assaltante parecia drogado e eu tentei manter a calma_

- Aqui, leve tudo... – Tanya começou a tirar as suas jóias, tremendo. – Pode ficar com tudo!

- Cala a boca, vagabunda! – O bandido deu um tapa em seu rosto.

Na hora em que Tanya gritou, eu vi tudo escuro em minha frente. Então, eu tentei agredi-lo.

_Mas eu senti uma pancada forte na parte de trás da cabeça. Cambaleei e com a visão turva, vi que ele apontou a arma pra mim._

_Um barulho de tiro._

_Tanya se colocou em minha frente. A bala que era pra ter atravessado o meu corpo, atravessou o pequeno corpo dela._

_O seu coração._

_- Edward, eu te amo. Seja feliz._

_._

_._

_._

**BELLA POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Não consegui dormir. Fiquei rolando de um lado e do outro na cama, pensando em como a minha vida estava agora.

Uma verdadeira confusão.

Cada vez que eu tentava fechar os olhos, uma desordem de imagens aparecia em minha mente.

Eu e Edward sendo flagrados por outros, Alice me destratando, Emmett e Mike confirmando a opinião deles ao meu respeito. Imprensa, jornalistas e fofoqueiros ávidos por uma manchete sobre o juiz e a meia-irmã.

Levantei e resolvi tomar um banho quente, para relaxar os meus músculos. Fechei os olhos e deixei a água cair pelo o meu corpo, diminuindo a tensão.

Eu tinha uma saudade absurda dele. Uma saudade que fazia os meus olhos brilharem e o sorriso escapar da minha boca cada vez que eu pensava nele.

Minha cabeça sempre trazia a tona os momentos que eu queria que o meu coração esquecesse. Os momentos mais lindos que tive na vida; os instantes que vivi em Chicago que foram extremamente felizes. Extremamente inesquecíveis.

Os instantes com _ele_.

Deitei na cama e inspirei profundamente, tentando me acalmar. Eu queria correr até ele, deitar a cabeça em seu peito, ouvir as batidas do seu coração. Não me importar com nada e nem com ninguém, saber que ficaríamos juntos independente do resultado, dos caminhos tomados e das decisões acertadas.

Mas eu não tinha mais certeza de nada.

Eu não me perdoaria se Edward fosse prejudicado por minha causa... Eu não poderia deixá-lo sozinho enfrentando a tudo e a todos por mim.

Eu precisava fazer uma escolha. Mesmo que essa magoasse o meu coração e me tirasse o ar.

Então, depois de muito pensar, adormeci.

[...]

Acordei um pouco depois das nove horas. A casa estava silenciosa, então imaginei que todos estivessem dormindo.

Desci as escadas, queria ir até o jardim e respirar um pouco de ar puro. Estava me sentindo sufocada.

Queria ficar sozinha.

Mas me enganei.

- Bom dia, Bella. – Rosalie estava na sala. – Pelo visto teve uma péssima noite.

- E eu estou tendo um péssimo dia. – Respondi secamente. – Com licença, mas preciso ir ao jardim.

- Você e Edward deram um show ontem. – Ela comentou e eu parei de andar. – Pena que Emmett tenha bebido tanto a ponto de não lembrar... Será que alguém mais percebeu?

- Foi uma dança como outra qualquer. – Virei-me para respondê-la.

- Ah, isso não foi não! – Ela balançou o cabelo loiro. – Vocês praticamente esqueceram todo o resto! Daqui a pouco estarão transando pela casa e sujando a imagem do meu sogro.

- Não fale tanta merda, Rose. – Sorri sem humor. – Você já sujou a imagem da família há muito tempo.

- O que você está querendo insinuar? – Ela ficou séria de repente. – Está se referindo ao meu caso com Edward? Eu não sou meia-irmã dele.

- Mas é a cunhada. – Falei firmemente. – E traiu seu marido quando ele mais precisava de você.

- Não me faça rir, Bella! – Rosalie gargalhou. – E Edward? Traiu o próprio irmão! E agora está querendo comer a meia-irmã... Isso vai ser um prato cheio pra quem quer vê-lo derrotado.

- Cale a boca! – Me exaltei, já estava perdendo a paciência. – Você não tem o direito de falar nada!

- Tenho sim! – Ela se aproximou. – Tenho muito mais do que você, querida. – Ela falou debochadamente. – Já sabe o que vai responder aos jornalistas?

- Jornalistas? – Hesitei. – Eu não sei do que você está falando.

- Os jornalistas querem saber quem é a morena misteriosa que dançou com o Juiz Masen... Já ligaram duas vezes pra cá. – Rose olhou para as unhas. -... Ou você acha que ninguém comentaria nada? Eles querem saber quem é você, Bella! E aí, vai dizer o quê?

- Não vou dizer nada. – Me aproximei dela. – Não devo satisfações da minha vida a ninguém.

- Quer queira ou não, você está se tornando uma pessoa pública... E se for mesma a filha de Carlisle, prepare-se para os bombardeios... – Rose sorriu. – Já imagino a manchete: "Filha bastarda de milionário se apaixona pelo meio-irmão". Não seria fantástico? – Ela olhou pra mim.

- Eu odeio você. – Consegui pronunciar depois de alguns segundos. Eu estava com vontade de vomitar.

- Não se preocupe, minha querida. O sentimento é recíproco. – Rose mandou um beijo pra mim e saiu da sala.

Fiquei ali parada, olhando e absorvendo tudo o que fora discutido... E então, minha cabeça começou a latejar.

[...]

Tomei o meu café em silêncio e falei com Alice rapidamente. Eu queria ficar sozinha e tentar dormir um pouco.

- Bella? – Clark me chamava da soleira da porta. – Samuel está lá embaixo.

- Peça para ele subir, Clark. – Me ajeitei na cama. – Obrigada.

Depois de alguns minutos, Samuel apareceu.

- Olá. – Ele sorriu pra mim. – Vim saber se o nosso almoço está de pé.

- Droga! – Bati a mão na testa. – Me esqueci completamente.

- Tudo bem. – Ele se aproximou. – Vim também porque estava preocupado com você, já que sumiu ontem.

- Eu não estava me sentindo muito bem. – Menti. – Saí do clube para tomar um ar.

- Certo. – Samuel olhou em meus olhos. – Bella, você está bem?

- Não muito. – Eu sabia que a minha aparência me denunciaria. – Não dormi muito bem. Tive pesadelos.

- Estou vendo. – Ele colocou a mão sob a minha. – Tem certeza que não quer ir almoçar comigo? Chame Jasper para ir conosco.

- Não sei, Samuel... – Estava receosa. – Talvez eu não seja uma boa companhia hoje.

- Você sempre será uma boa companhia. – Ele sorriu. – Eu prometo que faço o almoço.

- Você cozinhando? – Ele concordou. – Não, eu prefiro cozinhar.

- Por mim, tudo bem. – Nós sorrimos. – Só não quero vê-la desse jeito. Não me importa o motivo por você estar assim, só quero ajudar, tentar tirar um sorriso do seu rosto.

- Eu vou. – Talvez fosse bom passar um tempo longe daquela família, daquela casa. – Vou falar com Jasper.

- Ok. – Samuel se levantou da minha cama. – Espero vocês lá no jardim.

Fui até o quarto de Jasper. Alice estava por lá.

Olhei-o assustada... Meu amigo estava passando mal?

- O que houve, Jazz? – Sentei-me ao seu lado. – Você estava tão bem no café da manhã...

- Acho que foi algo que comi. – Ele sorriu. – Mas Alice já cuidou de mim.

- Obrigada, Alice. – Olhei para ela. – Vou ficar aqui com você. – Me dirigi a Jasper.

- Bella, não precisa. – Jasper segurou a minha mão. – Alice me disse que você estava com Samuel. Vão fazer algo?

- Ele me chamou para almoçar com ele... – Respondi hesitante. – Mas não posso deixa-lo aqui desse jeito.

- Eu já estou melhorando, acredite. – Ele sorriu fracamente. – Vá e relaxe. Pela sua aparência, você está precisando.

Fiquei por alguns minutos ali no quarto, hesitante. Eu não queria deixa-lo naquele estado.

- Obrigada. – Dei um beijo em sua bochecha. – Alice, se ele piorar, não hesite em me chamar.

- Tudo bem, Bella. – Alice deu um beijo em meu rosto. – Vá e aproveite! Você e Samuel formam um lindo casal.

Olhei para Jasper de soslaio, que rapidamente pegou a mão de Alice e começou a falar sobre outras coisas.

Saí do quarto lentamente, pensando no que Alice me dissera... Eu e Samuel não formávamos um casal.

Embora eu soubesse que, com ele, seria fácil como respirar. Não angustiante ou doloroso.

- Vamos? – Samuel perguntou assim que desci as escadas.

- Vamos. – Respondi firmemente.

[...]

Quando chegamos à casa de Samuel, estava tudo silencioso, apesar da presença do pai dele.

- Seu pai já está melhor? – Perguntei assim que saímos do carro. – Queria muito conhecê-lo.

- Você vai. – Samuel pegou uma sacola cheia de itens de supermercado. – Mas talvez não dê pra você conversar com ele. Ele esteve muito agitado por esses dias.

- Ele está sedado? – Perguntei imediatamente.

- Foi preciso. – Samuel colocou a sacola em cima da pia. – Ele começou a se automutilar.

- Sinto muito. – Coloquei a mão em cima da sua. – Eu imagino a barra que deve estar enfrentando.

- Obrigado, Bella. – Samuel olhou para a minha mão. – Mas eu sei que um dia ele voltará a ser o Franklin Sloane de antes.

- Com certeza. – Sorri pra ele. – Vamos preparar a lasanha?

Começamos a fazer a massa, enquanto eu e Samuel conversávamos sobre as nossas vidas. Não havia assunto sobre herança ou fofoca, ou muito menos perturbações. Éramos só eu e ele, agindo como amigos que se queriam bem.

- Samuel... – Eu estava fazendo o molho. -... Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro. – Samuel parou o que estava fazendo e me encarou.

- Carlisle se casou com Elizabeth por dinheiro? – Parei de mexer o molho que borbulhava na panela. – Quer dizer, ele se casou com uma moça rica e da alta sociedade...

- Ele só precisava de status e nome, Bella. – Samuel enxugou a mão em um pano. – Porque dinheiro ele tinha. E muito. Carlisle sempre foi empreendedor. Desde a adolescência.

- Então por que ele se casou com ela? – Continuei mexendo o molho. – Por que quis se casar logo com ela?

- Porque ela era de uma das famílias mais tradicionais de Chicago. – Samuel se aproximou de mim. – E porque ela o esnobara na primeira vez que o viu.

- Sério? – Retirei a panela do fogo. – Então ela não o amava?

- Eu acredito que ela tenha amado ele sim, mas no início... Não. – Samuel se aproximou ainda mais. – Minha mãe dizia que eles eram completamente diferentes e que Elizabeth decidiu ceder aos seus encantos.

- Pelo o que Edward me disse, eles eram diferentes mesmo. – Peguei um pouco de sal para colocar no molho. – Mas sei lá, essa história parece muita estranha pra mim.

- Pra mim também. – Samuel pegou uma travessa de vidro. – Elizabeth tinha dinheiro e não foi obrigada a se casar... Então por que se casou com um homem tão diferente dela? Essa é uma pergunta que nunca teremos resposta.

- Será? – Olhei para ele. – Só não consigo entender como uma pessoa sensível pode se casar com um monstro. – Enfiei o dedo dentro da panela.

- O amor muda as pessoas, Bella. – Samuel pegou o meu dedo e o enfiou dentro da boca. – O molho está uma delícia. – Ele comentou enquanto eu piscava os olhos para cena a minha frente. Samuel lambeu o resquício do molho que estava em seus lábios.

- E faz com que elas cometam loucuras. – Peguei um pouco do molho e o provei.

- Como dizia Nietzsche, há sempre alguma loucura no amor. Mas há sempre um pouco de razão na loucura. – Samuel colocou as mãos em minha cintura. – Posso agir racionalmente e fazer alguma loucura por amor a você, por exemplo. – Ele olhou diretamente para a minha boca.

- Samuel... – Corei imediatamente.

- Bella. – Ele tirou a panela da minha mão e a deixou ao lado. – Você é uma mulher incrível. Creio que puxou a sua mãe.

-Você não sabe nada sobre mim. – Falei firmemente.

- Não é verdade. – Ele levantou a outra mão e tocou o meu rosto. – Eu sei que você é extraordinária, Bella. E desde o dia em que Carlisle falou da sua existência, eu quis conhecê-la.

Eu ri, trêmula.

- Espero que eu não esteja o decepcionando. – Comentei.

- Não. – Ele escorregou os dedos para o meu queixo. – De jeito nenhum. – Sua mão levantou o meu rosto.

Samuel se aproximou ainda mais, sussurrando alguma coisa. Eu não conseguia me mexer e, percebi atrasada, que ele se inclinara pra mim.

Fechei os olhos, sentindo os lábios de Samuel tocarem os meus. Era doce e frio ao mesmo tempo.

Eu não o parei. Eu não queria parar. Porque no fundo, eu queria experimentar. Queria sentir algo diferente, algo leve. Algo que não me trouxesse culpa ou remorso.

Os dedos de Samuel estavam passeando pelo meu rosto, quando as imagens de Edward invadiram a minha mente.

Eu não deveria estar pensando nele, droga!

Tentei reprimir qualquer pensamento que me levasse a ele... Mas não consegui. Podia vê-lo mesmo com os olhos fechados e sendo beijada por outro. Eu conseguia ver perfeitamente cada detalhe do seu rosto e sentir o gosto da sua boca, tão peculiar pra mim.

As mãos de Samuel eram suaves, tão diferentes das mãos de Edward, que eram firmes. Mãos que me seguravam protetoramente e como se quisessem me marcar.

O desejo que eu tivera de experimentar algo novo recuou depressa; fiquei entorpecida, mesmo com os lábios de Samuel pressionando os meus e suas mãos subindo pelo meu corpo.

Alguma coisa parecia muito, muito errada. Eu estava me sentindo mal, como se tivesse partindo para um caminho sem volta.

Senti uma angústia crescer dentro do peito... O que eu estava fazendo?

Meu coração deu um sobressalto e eu dei um passo para trás com tanta força, que quase caí.

- Bella. – Os olhos de Samuel estavam confusos. – O que houve?

- Nada. – Sussurrei. – Nada... Só não estou pronta... Não deveríamos fazer isso.

- Eu posso ir mais devagar se quiser... – Ele se aproximou e eu coloquei a mão em seu peito. – Eu não vou machucá-la.

- Não é isso, só que... – Bufei. – Parece errado.

- Edward... – Samuel olhou pra mim. – É por causa dele?

- Edward? – Meu coração ficou em pânico. – Claro que não! O que você está insinuando?

- Pensei que estivesse com medo dele, da sua reação, já que ele é protetor com você e Alice. – Ele balançou a cabeça, dor e confusão passeavam pelo seu rosto. – Ou você está com medo de se entregar?

- Medo de me entregar? – Hesitei. – Não, não é isso.

- Nós temos uma ligação, Bella. Sempre tivemos. – Ele segurou a minha mão. – Eu sei que você sentiu isso.

- Nós somos amigos, Samuel. – Olhei em seus olhos. – Só isso. – Tentei convencer a mim mesma e a ele.

A decepção passou pelo seu rosto e ele se afastou, pegando a panela em seguida. Fiquei ali por um tempo, parada, o observando. Eu sabia que ele tentaria algo outra vez.

E a pergunta que ficou ecoando em minha mente foi: Eu queria que ele tentasse novamente?

Definitivamente eu estava cada vez mais confusa.

[...]

Assim que a lasanha ficou pronta, nós almoçamos. Ficamos conversando sobre outros assuntos, enquanto saboreávamos um sorvete de chocolate.

O incômodo pelo beijo ainda não tinha passado, embora eu tentasse, em vão, convencer a mim mesma que não fora nada demais.

Eu estava evitando pensar no assunto porque meus olhos insistiam em lacrimejar e a minha cabeça insistia em pensar em Edward.

Senti um nó se formar em minha garganta e, a cada colherada de sorvete que eu tomava, o nó não se desfazia. Pelo contrário, só parecia se estender.

E sem perceber, eu havia me encolhido na cadeira. Como se quisesse me proteger.

Mas eu estava me tornando mestra na arte do fingimento. Só restava saber se isso era bom ou ruim.

Porque, em momento algum, Samuel comentara sobre o beijo ou sobre o meu comportamento. Eu estava me saindo bem.

- Seu pai já almoçou? – Perguntei olhando para as escadas. – Será que ele acordou?

- Você quer ir vê-lo? – Samuel deixou a taça de sorvete em cima da mesa. – Mas ele deve estar dormindo.

- Tudo bem. – Larguei a taça. – Só quero vê-lo, sem incomodar.

- Certo. – Samuel levantou e sorriu. – Só não podemos acordá-lo.

- Pode deixar. – Me ajeitei e segui Samuel pela casa.

Subimos lentamente as escadas e paramos em frente a um quarto com a porta amarela.

Samuel girou a maçaneta e empurrou. Entrou e fez sinal para que eu o acompanhasse.

O quarto estava silencioso. O Sr. Sloane adormecia em uma penumbra.

O pai de Samuel.

Aproximei-me lentamente e percebi os diversos remédios que estavam em seu criado-mudo. Eram de diferentes formas, tamanhos e cores.

- Meu pai teve depressão profunda. – Samuel sussurrou. – O médico disse que ele está desenvolvendo uma esquizofrenia.

Fiquei em silêncio observando o Sr. Sloane: Seu rosto pálido e seus lábios entreabertos, indicando que ele adormecia tranquilamente; sua pele castigada pelo tempo e pelos remédios fortíssimos que ele tomava.

Mas algo nele me despertava curiosidade. E uma sensação de proteção, como se ele precisasse de ajuda.

O que eu estava sentindo?

- Eu só fico me perguntando se isso aconteceria se a minha mãe estivesse aqui. – Samuel cobriu o corpo do pai. – Tenho certeza que ela saberia o que fazer.

Continuei fitando o corpo do senhor que dormia na cama. Por que ele só passava o tempo todo dormindo?

- Você está fazendo o seu melhor, Samuel. – Olhei para ele. – Não se culpe por isso.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos até que ouvimos a campainha tocar.

- Vamos, Bella. – Samuel saiu em direção à porta e ficou me esperando.

E eu fiquei ali parada.

Algo me dizia para ficar e procurar algo, qualquer coisa. Algo gritava em minha mente.

Eu estava ficando louca? Desconfiando de Samuel? Por quê? Pra quê?

E foi quando eu tive uma atitude impensada.

- Eu perdi a minha pulseira. – Coloquei a mão teatralmente no pulso. – Essa pulseira é muito importante pra mim.

- Tudo bem. – Samuel me olhou indeciso. – Vou atender a porta e já volto para ajudá-la a achar a pulseira.

- Certo. – Sorri antes que Samuel saísse.

Assim que ele saiu, passei a olhar o quarto todo. Mas não havia nada de anormal. Havia somente remédios, poucos móveis e alguns aparelhos.

Nada que pudesse levantar alguma suspeita.

Meu Deus, o que eu estava fazendo? Edward havia me influenciado?

E foi quando senti uma mão agarrar o meu braço.

O Sr. Sloane havia acordado.

Eu fiquei atônita, sem reação. Eu não sabia o que fazer ou falar.

Então eu o ouvi balbuciar alguma palavra.

- Eu não estou entendendo. – Sussurrei enquanto o homem se esforçava para falar. –Eu vou chamar o Samuel.

O Sr. Sloane deu um puxão em meu braço, me obrigando a ficar parada no mesmo lugar.

Eu estava completamente assustada, mas eu precisava manter a calma. Porque algo me dizia que era importante eu estar ali.

E foi quando me abaixei mais, permitindo que ele falasse aos meus ouvidos.

- Edward... – O Sr. Sloane sussurrou com dificuldade. -... Irmão.

Cambaleei para trás, quase caindo. Meu coração batia acelerado enquanto o Sr. Sloane olhava para mim com os olhos arregalados. O que ele estava dizendo?

- Não... – Sussurrei para mim mesma. – Ele não pode estar dizendo que o Edward é o meu irmão. – Minha cabeça começou a latejar.

Eu estava em um pesadelo.

Fui rapidamente para o lado do Sr. Sloane.

- O que o senhor quis dizer com isso? – Focalizei os seus olhos, desesperada. – Por favor, Sr. Sloane! Eu preciso que...

E foi quando eu ouvi passos se aproximando.

Quando eu voltei o olhar para a cama, o Sr. Sloane estava dormindo.

Mas como? O que aconteceu?

- Achou sua pulseira, Bella? – Samuel me olhou curiosamente.

- A- achei. – Respondi, tentando disfarçar. Samuel olhou para o meu braço. - Vamos? – Eu estava trêmula.

- Claro. – Ele estendeu a mão e eu a peguei, tentando não vacilar.

Então saí do quarto com uma certeza: Eu precisava voltar àquela casa mais vezes.

[...]

- Pronto, chegamos. – Nem notei quando Samuel parou em frente à Rose Hill. – Foi ótimo passar o dia com você.

- Pra mim também. – Disfarcei. – Quer entrar? – Sorri forçadamente.

- Acho melhor não. – Ele pegou a minha mão e a beijou. – Preciso resolver alguns assuntos.

- Tudo bem. – Concordei. – Nos vemos em breve?

- Com certeza. – Os lábios de Samuel formaram um grande sorriso. – Eu ligo pra você.

- Tchau. – Saí do carro e acenei para Samuel.

Assim que entrei na mansão, senti o meu estômago afundar. Eu não sabia o que dizer a Edward; eu mal sabia se conseguiria falar com ele ou encarar os seus olhos.

Mas eu precisava tentar. Precisava ser forte.

Fechei os olhos e inspirei lentamente. Seria difícil encará-lo depois de tudo o que houve.

Subi as escadas silenciosamente e fui ao quarto dele. A porta estava aberta e eu entrei.

E ele estava deitado, na cama. Uma garrafa de uísque estava ao seu lado.

Eu não queria chorar... Eu precisava me manter firme.

Eu precisava que alguém me ensinasse a pensar menos nele... Mas como, Meu Deus?

Alguém também deveria me ensinar a não repetir as nossas cenas juntos por diversas vezes na minha cabeça... Porque aquilo doía, doía demais.

As palavras do pai do Samuel ecoavam em mim... Ele, que foi advogado de Carlisle.

Ele, que conheceu a mãe de Edward e a minha mãe.

Ele, que fez parte do início da minha história.

Doía pensar que, ontem eu estava inteira com ele e que hoje eu estava pela metade. Estava pela metade porque assim deveria ser.

É possível não sentir esses arrepios ao lembrar-me do toque, do cheiro, do beijo dele? Havia remédio para o que eu sentia?

Eu daria tudo para vê-lo sorrindo mais uma vez. Daria tudo para me sentir completa novamente ao seu lado.

Porque eu sabia que, em breve, eu me sentiria pequena, me sentiria sem nada.

Olhei para ele e ele parecia tão cansado... Os círculos embaixo dos olhos estavam mais escuros do que o habitual e ele estava tendo algum sonho perturbador.

E foi quando eu o ouvi chamando por ela.

_Tanya._

Meu coração se encolheu ao vê-lo sofrendo daquele jeito... Eu não poderia contar a ele o que eu ouvi

- Tanya... – Ouvi Edward sussurrar. – Fica comigo!

- Edward! – Comecei a tentar acordá-lo. – Acorda, Edward!

O balancei mais uma vez, até que ele despertou do sonho. Ele estava suado e ofegante; ele provavelmente estava em mais um pesadelo.

- Bella... – Ele sussurrou assim que me viu. – Que bom que você chegou.

- Vem, você precisa tomar um café. – Ajudei-o a se levantar. O cheiro de álcool estava fortíssimo. – Por que você bebeu tanto?

- Para parar de doer. – Fechei os olhos ao ouvir aquelas palavras. – Como foi o almoço? – Ele sussurrou.

- Bom. – Disfarcei. – Não vamos falar sobre isso.

- Vamos sim. – Ele insistiu me soltando. – Se foi bom por que você está chorando?

Quando menos percebi, as lágrimas caiam copiosamente do meu rosto.

- Não houve nada... – Menti, tentando limpar o meu rosto.

- Se aquele canalha fez algo com você, ele vai pagar! – Edward bradou. – Fala o que houve, Bella... Por favor.

- Não houve nada! – Tentei parar de chorar, mas era inútil. – Samuel não fez nada.

- Isso é o que veremos. – Samuel pegou a chave do carro. – Tenho certeza que ele fez algo com você... Não minta pra mim!

- Nós nos beijamos, Edward. – Encarei seus olhos verdes tristes.

Nesse exato momento, meu mundo desabou.

E estava desabando através dos seus olhos. As cores, o movimento, tudo o que me fazia feliz, sumiu.

E deu lugar às nuvens e a tempestade.

Então, tudo ficou cinza.

.

.

.

_**Fim do capítulo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nossa, quantas emoções, hein? Em cada capítulo o nosso coração se aperta mais e mais... *mimimi*<strong>

**Estamos com um grupo fechado lá no Facebook chamado "Juiz Masen, me condene!". Pra gente falar abertamente sobre a fic e/ou Juiz Masen, indicar outras fics e falar sacanagem porque ninguém é de ferro!**

**Mas só tô adicionando quem for leitora da fic; então, procure por "Carol Diva Fanfics" e solicite a entrada no group.**

**Já estamos conversando lá e eu já me diverti à beça...**

**Agradeço a *Rosangela* e a *Ldia* pelos comentários! Obrigada flores! =) Pensei que ninguém fosse comentar...**

**E não esqueçam: CO-MEN-TEM, please! É rápido, fácil e indolor!**

**Beijos do Juiz Masen!**


	20. Capítulo 16  Adeus?

_Disclaimer: **TWILIGHT** não me pertence e nem a música **MONEY HONEY**... Mas o juiz enlouquecido de ciúmes e sexy como o inferno sim! Então, por favor, respeitem! E curtam..._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **Hey flores!_

_Eu sei que não estamos no comercial da perdigão, mas vou abrir meu coração pra vocês..._

_Bem, eu sei que tive muito tempo ausente com essa fic, mas agora consegui me reorganizar e estabelecer um prazo de posts. Se tudo caminhar conforme o planejado, "Money Honey" será atualizada toda semana, provavelmente às segundas ou terças._

_E o que eu preciso de vocês? Preciso que cliquem no botãozinho "Review this Chapter" e coloquem o que vocês pensam: Suas teorias, sugestões, críticas, achismos ou um simples "oi, amei!". _

_Gente, por mais que isso possa aparecer clichê, um comentário faz toda A DIFERENÇA. Porque quer queira ou não, escrever fic demanda um tempo danado (além do tempo que pesquisamos, procuramos músicas e etc...); e tem também outro trabalho por trás do meu: O trabalho maravilhoso da minha querida beta HELENA GARRITANO que sempre me põe no lugar e me puxa pra realidade! (Leninha, I LOV U!) E se eu disser que não me sinto frustrada quando vejo que em um único capítulo só houve 5 reviews, serei uma hipócrita._

_Sei que fiquei um tempo sem atualizar essa fic e também sei que vocês tiveram seus motivos pra acharem que a fic foi abandonada. Sei disso tudo. Mas estou aqui dizendo que no ano de 2012 tudo será diferente e que, de agora em diante, vou fazer de tudo pra manter MH super atualizada e com capítulos cheios de emoção procês! *Coloca a mão no peito e faz o juramento*_

_Vamos fazer o seguinte? Se eu cumprir com a minha promessa, vocês comentam mais? Vamos fazer uma troca justa: Os posts mais rápidos em MH pelos comentários de vocês? Hein, hein?_

_E eu prometo que será com a qualidade de sempre e que, se houver qualquer imprevisto, eu venho avisar prontamente!_

_Então é isso! Deixa o seu comentário depois de ler esse capítulo emocionante e me diz o que achou! É só desse combustível que preciso... Tanto eu quanto a Helena, minha beta._

_Pra finalizar, ouçam a música linda desse capítulo... Ah, e tem uma propostinha indecente no final!_

_Just Enjoy! ;)_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CAPÍTULO 16 - ADEUS****?**

_Goodbye, my almost lover__** (Adeus, meu quase amante)**_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream__** (Adeus, meu sonho sem esperança)**_

_I'm trying not to think about you __**(Estou tentando não pensar em você)**_

_Can't you just let me be? __**(Você não pode apenas me deixar?).**_

_Almost Lover – A fine frenzy_

_**BELLA POV**_

.

.

.

Senti a tontura familiar chegando a mim. Minha cabeça doía e meus ouvidos zuniam.

Eu não consegui encará-lo assim que pronunciei as palavras. Queria que o chão daquele quarto se abrisse e me engolisse; queria ser detida por qualquer pessoa, ser retirada à força por alguém.

Meu coração palpitava desesperado, gritando comigo. O que eu estava fazendo? Estava ferindo quem realmente importava? Estava magoando-o profundamente, assim como um dia eu já fui magoada... O que eu estava fazendo?

Levantei os olhos lentamente e vi o seu rosto. Seus olhos pareciam pintados, estavam sem vida, sem qualquer traço de viço, sem nada.

Estavam vazios.

- Vocês se beijaram? – Sua voz se deu num sussurro. – Vocês se beijaram. – Ele afirmou.

E eu apenas pude menear a cabeça. Não tive forças para dizer nada.

Edward largou a chave do carro e sentou-se na cama. As mãos, que pareciam trêmulas, foram nervosamente ao cabelo.

Eu tentei me aproximar, mas os meus pés não correspondiam a minha vontade. Abracei-me protetoramente, tentando fazer com que a dor que eu estava sentindo ficasse perpetuamente em mim porque eu a merecia.

Se eu pudesse, transferiria qualquer agrura, qualquer dor física que ele pudesse estar sentindo pra mim. Eu aguentaria, mais uma vez.

Assim eu esperava.

Eu precisava agir daquele jeito, eu precisava que ele acreditasse em minha traição. Eu precisava me aproximar de Samuel, tentar descobrir qualquer coisa que me desse uma esperança, um vislumbre de um futuro ao lado de Edward.

Porque eu não estava aguentando mais aquela gangorra de emoções e situações que nos colocaria em exposição a qualquer momento. Eu não queria me esconder mais, obrigá-lo a sempre ficar na defensiva, me protegendo de tudo e de todos.

Eu também queria ser forte, queria agir. Queria ser a dona do meu destino, sem esperar por outrem.

Eu só queria ser feliz, ao lado dele.

- Você não fez isso... – Ele começou, mas parou quando eu o encarei. Parecia despido, estranhamente vulnerável.

- Fiz. – Senti a afirmação queimar a minha garganta. – Aconteceu, Edward. Eu não esperava por essa aproximação de Samuel.

- Não esperava? – Ele riu sinistramente. – Como assim não esperava? Você foi à casa dele e ainda diz que ainda não esperava por isso? Por favor, não seja ridícula. – Ele pediu me encarando.

- Edward, por favor, eu... – Por um momento, eu hesitei, tentando segurar a sua mão, mas ele se afastou violentamente. Eu merecia toda a sua raiva.

- Você não tem o direito de pedir nada! – Ele esbravejou, levantando da cama na mesma hora. – Você não tem o direito de pedir nada... O que houve com tudo o que aconteceu entre nós? Você simplesmente esqueceu? - Ele agarrou os meus ombros.

- Não! – Senti as lágrimas caindo por toda a extensão do meu rosto. – Nós temos que parar de nos sentir assim, Edward! É o nosso único jeito...

- Jeito de quê? De morrer mais fácil e dolorosamente a cada dia que passa? – Seus olhos perfuraram os meus. – Você acha que é fácil pra eu sentir o que sinto por você depois de todos esses anos lutando pra viver dia após dia? Porque eu apenas sobrevivia, Bella. A minha vida subsistiu depois da morte de Tanya e... – As suas mãos apertaram a minha pele e eu provavelmente ficaria marcada.

- Edward, você não precisa... – Sussurrei de repente com medo do que ele estava prestes a dizer. Talvez eu não tivesse forças para prosseguir com o meu plano.

- Eu preciso. – Ele se aproximou. – Pra você entender de uma vez por todas o que eu sinto. – Ele segurou o meu rosto, impedindo que eu saísse. – Só preciso que tenha paciência comigo, Bella.

Paciência? O que ele estava dizendo?

Será que ele achava que eu estava me afastando dele por causa do fantasma de Tanya, que ainda nos rondava?

Não... Não!

- Não é nada disso! – Tampei o meu rosto, tentando me acalmar. – Todo o sentimento que você sentiu, eu senti também, Edward. Mas nós temos que parar de nos sentir assim, é a nossa única chance.

Edward largou o meu rosto e cerrou as mãos junto ao corpo.

- Nossa única chance de quê? – Edward franziu o cenho, confuso. – Por favor, Bella, comece a fazer sentido antes que eu enlouqueça e...

- De ficarmos juntos. – Sussurrei, mas me mantive firme. – Do contrário não poderemos nem ficar perto um do outro, nem na mesma casa, e eu não posso suportar isso. Eu prefiro ter você como o meu meio-irmão do que não tê-lo em minha vida.

- Você continua insistindo nessa história de meio-irmão? – Meneei com a cabeça. – O que aconteceu pra você ter tanta certeza disso? Foi Samuel? O que ele falou pra você? – Edward necessitava desesperadamente de respostas.

- Não, Edward! Fui eu! – Gritei alto demais. – Eu acredito nas palavras da minha mãe, eu acredito nela! – Afastei-me dele. – Por favor, não insista nisso! Temos que parar fazer o que estávamos fazendo...

- Você quer que eu fique parado enquanto você namora outros, se apaixona e se casa? – A voz dele endureceu. – E enquanto isso eu morro ainda mais, se isso for possível...

- Não! – Segurei o rosto dele. – Não, você não vai morrer porque um dia não importará mais! – Falei entre lágrimas. – Estamos morrendo ao agirmos desse jeito! Eu não quero isso pra mim e não quero isso pra você...

- A escolha é minha! – Edward socou a cômoda, forte o bastante para que a mesma sacolejasse. – Eu decido quando parar, eu decido quando fingir... – Ele segurou o meu rosto, violentamente, inspirando o meu cheiro. -... Eu não consigo mais ficar longe de você.

- Mas terá que ficar porque esse é o meu desejo e nem nada e nem ninguém me fará mudar de ideia. – As minhas palavras foram como adagas em seu coração; eu pude sentir o momento em que o magoei, pois ele me soltou instantaneamente. – Acabou, Edward.

Meu coração estava totalmente despedaçado imaginando o amanhã: Nós dois fingindo não se importar um com o outro, fingindo perante aos outros. Fingindo que não significamos nada, que o que dissemos e fizemos não passou de uma mera confusão ou ímpeto, indicando que qualquer sentimento de ambos os lados era banal, ordinário.

Eu precisava agir. Eu precisava conquistar a confiança de Samuel para voltar à sua casa quantas vezes quisesse e eu sabia que só poderia conseguir algum progresso, alguma pista conquistando - o da forma que ele queria ser conquistado... Talvez eu conseguisse, ou talvez não.

Mas eu precisava tentar.

As palavras do Sr. Sloane ecoavam constantemente em minha mente... Eu e Edward éramos realmente irmãos. Eu estava mais confusa como jamais estivera.

As cordas de tensão que me seguraram até ali estavam quase se afrouxando ao ver Edward naquele estado. Seus olhos estavam vazios e ele parecia se apoiar no pequeno móvel que instantes antes ele descontara a sua raiva e frustração.

Eu queria consolá-lo, mas não podia. Queria consolá-lo do sofrimento que eu o infligia... Meu Deus, o que eu havia feito?

Meu estômago começou a se revirar no momento em que os sentimentos brigavam dentro de mim.

- É, acabou. – Ele afirmou num sussurro. – Então você não vai me dizer o que realmente está acontecendo?

- Acontece que eu cansei, só isso. – Eu estava realmente cansada daquela gangorra emocional; meu físico denunciava isso. – E creio que você também está. Só não se deu conta disso, afinal, sempre queremos aquilo que é proibido.

- Se você já tem as suas constatações, não precisa ouvir as minhas. – As feições de Edward enrijeceram-se, descartando qualquer traço de dor. – E muito menos explicar sobre o seus atos. Você sabe o que quer, Isabella. Sempre soube. – Ele disse num tom perigoso.

- Você entenderá tudo isso, um dia. – Eu ainda tinha esperanças que ele me perdoasse. – E verá que foi o melhor que eu pude fazer por nós dois.

- O seu melhor é muito pouco. É miserável, é mesquinho. – Edward estava com a pele rubra de raiva e as veias saltadas no pescoço. – Dizem que a gente tem o que precisa e não o que a gente quer. Eu não preciso de muito, eu não quero muito. Eu quero mais. E você, infelizmente, se tornou nada pra mim, a partir desse momento. Farei a sua vontade.

Meu corpo se sacudiu devido à violência das minhas lágrimas enquanto a minha garganta rompia em soluços. Eu conseguia enxergar Edward através da cortina que se formou em meus olhos e ele me encarava sem sentimento algum.

Totalmente impassível... Como o Edward que conheci.

- Saia daqui. – Ele andou elegantemente até a porta do quarto e abriu.

Eu fui a sua direção e ele desviou, seguindo para o seu banheiro, deixando-me sozinha.

Eu estava dilacerada, sem qualquer força para sair dali.

_**MÚSICA: ALMOST LOVER - a fine frenzy.**_

Minhas partes estavam fragmentadas, jogadas no chão daquele maldito quarto. Toda a paisagem que eu pintara com Edward, com os nossos sentimentos, estava quebrada diante de mim.

E eu não poderia fazer nada para reconstituí-la.

Depois de algum tempo enquanto a dor me consumia, resolvi sair dali e ir para o meu quarto. Tranquei a porta e deslizei rente a ela, lembrando-me de todos os momentos que vivi com ele.

Nosso primeiro beijo.

Nosso jantar.

Nós dois na roda-gigante, no parque.

Edward confessando tudo o que sentia por mim, no jardim de Rose Hill.

Passei a mão nos cabelos, perturbada... Eu teria feito o certo? Qual era o certo e o errado nessa história?

Junto com as lembranças felizes que eu tinha dele, mesclava a recordação do Sr. Sloane, de Alice dizendo o quanto confiava em mim... De Jasper dizendo que estávamos mais envolvidos do que pensávamos, que todo mundo perceberia; de Rosalie me chantageando e Samuel contando o que sabia sobre os Cullen.

Eu andei entorpecida até a janela e a abri. O vento frio atingiu o meu corpo e eu me abracei, enquanto a dor tão familiar me invadia novamente. O que eu mais queria do que qualquer outra coisa era me jogar nos braços da minha mãe e chorar. Mesmo que eu não pudesse explicar a razão do meu choro.

- Bella? - Virei para trás e vi Jasper entrar no meu quarto. – O que houve?

- Acabou, Jazz. – Apoiei-me na parede. – Acabou e está doendo tanto...

Jasper veio em silêncio e me abraçou. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos abraçados, só sei que logo depois eu senti algo macio embaixo do meu corpo; era a minha cama.

- Jazz, fica comigo? – Pedi, agarrando qualquer parte da sua roupa. – Por favor... – Ele era a minha tábua da salvação.

- Claro... – Senti seus dedos acariciarem o meu rosto. – Agora tenta descansar. Vou ficar aqui com você.

Tentei manter os meus olhos abertos, mas as minhas pálpebras pesavam e tudo girava ao meu redor. Estava com medo de perder a sã consciência e enlouquecer de arrependimento e compunção.

E foi assim que a escuridão me tragou, sem que eu tivesse a mínima chance de lutar contra ela.

[...]

Acordei no meio de um pesadelo desesperador. Eu estava suada e arfando.

Olhei para o lado e vi a hora que o relógio marcava: cinco horas da manhã de um domingo.

Encostei-me à cabeceira da cama, limpando o rosto com o lençol que cobria o meu corpo; aos poucos, a minha pulsação estabilizava, assim como a minha respiração.

Sonhei que estava em um deserto sombrio e frio, a única pessoa que eu avistara depois de algum tempo gritando socorro e correndo em vão, fora Edward.

E ele me ignorava completamente.

Quanto mais eu corria, mais ele se afastava; quanto mais eu gritava, mais rápido ele andava. Era um pesadelo angustiante, daqueles que, quanto mais você tenta acordar, mais você se afunda nele.

Minha pele colava devido ao suor; meu cabelo estava pegajoso, grudando nas partes suadas do meu corpo.

Eu estava um trapo.

Levantei sorrateiramente e fui ao banheiro. Liguei o chuveiro e despejei as roupas em um canto qualquer. Eu só queria sentir a água morna relaxando os meus músculos.

E foi a sensação que tive.

Lavei o meu corpo freneticamente como se pudesse, junto com ele, lavar a minha alma, já tão despedaçada. Esfreguei a minha pele numa espécie de frenesi, pensando em tudo que acontecera.

Sentia-me imunda.

Sentei ao chão, enquanto encostava a cabeça em meus joelhos. A água que caía em mim produzia um barulho capaz de ocultar os meus pensamentos parcialmente; e, quando menos percebi, estava chorando novamente.

Por mim, pela minha mãe, por Charlie.

Por Alice, Emmett e Mike.

Por Edward. Especialmente por ele.

Talvez, se Deus realmente existisse, teria um propósito para eu estar nessa família. Dentre tantas famílias desestruturadas em Chicago, eu tinha que ser uma Cullen.

Uma Cullen que, apesar da vontade de ajudar os dela, também não queria ser da família.

Uma Cullen que era extremamente grata por não ter sido criada naquele meio.

Uma Cullen que estava sofrendo como jamais imaginou sofrer.

Uma Cullen que não havia herdado nada do seu pai biológico, mas que estava agindo como ele, deixando os seus sentimentos em segundo plano.

E magoando alguém. Ferindo-o. Assim como tantas vezes Carlisle fez com seus sócios, empregados e familiares.

Peguei a toalha felpuda que estava pendurada e a passei suavemente pelo meu corpo. Fui até o espelho, limpando o vapor que o havia embaçado. Minha aparência estava um pouco melhor, apesar de toda dor física que eu ainda sentia.

Fiz um coque frouxo em meu cabelo e voltei para cama. Fiquei em posição fetal, enrolada em uma toalha, me dando o trabalho de somente me cobrir com um fino lençol.

Pelo visto, o Domingo seria longo.

E eu pretendia passá-lo dormindo.

[...]

Acordei depois das doze horas. Meus olhos ardiam e os meus músculos doíam pela maneira que dormi. Meu corpo gritava para não ser incomodado.

Olhei pela janela e o tempo estava completamente chuvoso. Correspondendo ao meu estado de espírito.

Virei para o lado e vi que Jazz não estava mais lá. E havia uma bandeja no lugar que ele havia dormido.

Levantei, quase me arrastando. E li o papel que estava em cima do sofá.

_"Coma. Porque por mais que o seu coração esteja doendo, você precisa se alimentar. E se não fizer isso, chutarei seu traseiro, Swan. Pode apostar nisso._

_E antes que me xingue, eu também amo você. E sempre amarei._

_Jazz."_

Sorri debilmente e peguei o copo com suco que ali estava. Não senti o gosto, só senti o alívio quando o líquido inundou a minha garganta, afastando qualquer sinal de ressecamento.

Depositei o copo na bandeja e voltei pra cama. Minutos depois, alguém bateu à porta.

E eu não atendi.

- Bella? – Era Jasper. – Vejo que já tomou o seu café. – Ouvi quando ele pegou a bandeja do sofá e a depositou em algum lugar do quarto.

Continuei em silêncio e virei para o outro lado.

- Você não vai me dizer o que houve? – Ele parecia estava perto de mim, mas eu não o olhara.

Continuei em silêncio.

- Tudo bem... – Sua voz estava ainda mais próxima. – Você e Edward brigaram?

Depois de alguns minutos, meneei com a cabeça.

- Certo. – Ouvi passos no quarto. – Ele disse algo que a magoou?

Concordei novamente.

- E você disse algo que o magoou? – Ele sussurrou mais uma vez.

Permaneci quieta.

- Bella, só quero que entenda uma coisa. – Senti a mão de Jasper em minha perna. – Você teve seus motivos para afastar Edward. Mas não vai conseguir o mesmo comigo. Não mesmo. – Senti quando ele se afastou. – Então vou ficar por aqui o tempo que for necessário, até que você divida comigo o que aconteceu... – Houve um silêncio incômodo.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei calada, mas sei que adormeci novamente. E até aquele momento eu não havia percebido o quanto estava cansada de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Eu estava emocionalmente e fisicamente cansada.

Tirei o lençol que ainda cobria o meu corpo e percebi que ainda estava de toalha.

Levantei-me desajeitadamente, pronta para pegar a blusa de Edward que ainda estava comigo, quando notei uma presença em meu quarto.

- Jazz! – Gritei, colocando a mão no coração. – O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Esperando pra ouvir você. – Ele olhou para o relógio que adornava seu pulso. – Estou aqui há exatamente duas horas. Até Alice veio ver você.

- E o que você disse? – Sussurrei, sentindo a minha cabeça explodindo em dor. – Ela comentou alguma coisa?

- Comentou que Edward também não estava se sentindo bem... E que pediria para algum médico vir a Rose Hill ver vocês dois. – Jazz se levantou. – Alice ficou histérica e já estava cogitando uma possível virose entre os Cullen.

- Eu não sou uma Cullen. – Afirmei, querendo que as palavras fossem internalizadas por mim.

- Você é uma Cullen. – Jasper veio até a mim e me abraçou. – E está mostrando ser mais forte do que uma.

Abracei o meu amigo fortemente e senti as lágrimas virem novamente, mas dessa vez era uma dor lenta. Jazz percebeu o que estava acontecendo e me conduziu suavemente até a minha cama.

Eu sentei e ele ficou de joelhos, me encarando. Esperando que eu me acalmasse e dissesse algo que fizesse realmente sentido diante de tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Ontem eu fui à casa de Samuel e nós nos beijamos. – Jazz fazia movimentos circulares com o dedo em minha mão trêmula. – Eu sei que o Samuel seria o certo pra mim porque ele não é... – _Meu irmão_, eu queria dizer, mas as palavras queimavam a minha boca. – Enfim, nós nos beijamos, mas eu me senti estranha, me senti vazia, na beira de um precipício, sem ninguém para me salvar, angustiada... – As palavras começaram a jorrar e eu parei para retomar o fôlego.

- Você está se sentindo culpada pelo beijo? – Jasper perguntou delicadamente.

- Não... Quer dizer, não sei. – Eu estava me sentindo confusa. – Sei que tudo isso pode parecer estranho, mas era como se eu precisasse passar por aquilo, entende? Como se eu tivesse que provar algo a mim mesma... – Falei num fio de voz.

- Eu entendo. – Jazz sentou ao meu lado e eu apoiei a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Depois nós fomos ao quarto do pai de Samuel... – Relembrei a noite passada. -... E por uma intuição esquisita, eu menti, ficando sozinha com o Sr. Sloane... – Eu me lembrava de cada detalhe. -... O pai dele me disse duas palavras: Edward e irmão. – Olhei para o meu amigo que estava em meu lado.

- E você deduziu que Edward seja mesmo o seu irmão?

- Deduzi. – Afirmei. – E foi quando eu comecei a pensar nas palavras da minha mãe e em tudo o que ela tinha: fotos e recordações e pensei o quanto eu havia esquecido... O quanto Edward fez com que eu esquecesse... Porque por mais que eu fuja, essa é a verdade. Doa a quem doer.

- Claro. – Jazz sorriu debilmente. – E o que você fez?

- Eu decidi investigar tudo por contra própria... – Suspirei pesadamente. – O Sr. Sloane queria falar mais, mas, quando me virei para vê-lo, lá estava ele dormindo novamente... – Passei a mão no cabelo nervosamente. – Eu preciso voltar lá, Jasper. Ele é o único que participou de tudo, que conheça a verdadeira história desde o início.

- Você poderia falar com _ela_... – Jazz encarou os meus olhos.

- Não! – Falei desesperadamente. – E o que adiantaria, hein? Eu não quero que _ela_ se perturbe com qualquer coisa e...

- Tudo bem, está decidido. – Meu amigo tentou me acalmar me abraçando. – E o que teve Edward a ver com isso tudo?

- Eu precisei contar a ele sobre o beijo. – Jazz me encarou surpreso. – Primeiro porque nunca eu mentiria pra ele e segundo... – Senti o meu coração se encolher. – Porque eu preciso conquistar a confiança de Samuel. Se for preciso, eu serei a sua namorada. – Engoli a seco. – Eu preciso ter acesso a todos os documentos que ele possui, preciso falar com o pai dele.

- E Edward nunca permitiria isso. – Jazz constatou.

- Nunca. – Falei fragilmente. – E eu não conseguiria fazer isso. Eu fraquejaria no primeiro instante porque Edward me tiraria à força do lado de Samuel... E com isso, o meu coração vacilaria... – Balancei a cabeça atordoada. – Eu precisava fazê-lo acreditar que eu estava cansada dessa situação, de nós dois... Embora seja meia-verdade porque eu quero mesmo resolver tudo... Mas eu nunca, nunca me cansaria dele.

- É, o seu problema é pior do que imaginei. – Jazz se levantou. – Você está amando o seu meio irmão!

- Amando? – Comecei a negar com a cabeça. – Não, quer dizer, o que – que – você está dizendo?

- Bella, você está arriscando a sua felicidade para ficar ao lado de alguém que, com certeza, trará problemas pra você... Já pensou nisso? – Jasper se ajoelhou a minha frente. – Você vai ficar com uma pessoa, pensando em outra. Você... – Jazz segurou a minha mão. – Você está fazendo tudo isso, correndo o risco de não ficar com quem você ama porque você não pode vê-lo sofrendo, fazendo tudo sozinho, se arriscando por vocês dois.

- Não, eu estou fazendo isso por mim! – Eu segurei a sua mão. – Eu preciso saber da minha história e...

- Você já sabe a sua história, Bella. – Jazz sorriu pra mim. – A sua mãe já te contou. Você é meia irmã deles. Você está fazendo isso tudo porque Edward acredita que vocês não são irmãos, porque você sabe o quanto ele vai perder com tudo isso: a carreira, o nome, os irmãos... E você não quer trazer mais esse sofrimento a ele. Então você fará tudo o que tiver ao seu alcance, já que ele acredita. Você fará qualquer coisa, mesmo sabendo que poderá se magoar muito com tudo isso.

Fiquei em silêncio absorvendo as palavras de Jasper... Será que eu estava fazendo isso tudo por mim ou por Edward? Será que eu acreditava fielmente em tudo o que minha mãe me dissera?

Porque ela havia mentido outras vezes... Era fácil mentir em outra.

Não... Ela não faria isso comigo. Não faria isso com Charlie.

Eu já estava desconfiando de tudo. E de todos, possivelmente.

- Essa história tem dois possíveis desfechos... – Jazz sussurrou em meu ouvindo, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

- Quais? – Perguntei entre lágrimas e confusa com tudo o que tinha escutado.

- Você e Edward ficarão juntos, enfrentando a tudo e a todos ou... – Ele fez um carinho em meu rosto. – Edward vai se conformar e um dia, tudo isso passará. Você vai continuar a sua vida e ele, a dele.

- Não, Jazz. Eu não posso. Eu não consigo. – O abracei, chorando ainda mais.

- É minha amiga, você está completamente e incondicionalmente apaixonada por ele. – Jazz me abraçou e eu senti meu corpo tremendo. – Mesmo que ainda não tenha se dado conta disso.

Fiquei ali quietinha, nos braços de quem conseguia me entender naquele momento. Jasper me fez companhia e, enquanto ele tentava me distrair com suas piadas e falações, a nossa conversa ia e vinha, como ondas do mar.

Passavam e carregavam qualquer certeza que eu tinha ou que eu achei que tivera.

Talvez eu estivesse fazendo por mim. Talvez estivesse fazendo por Edward. Talvez estivesse fazendo por nós dois.

Mas só de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: Eu faria algo. Eu não seria espectadora da minha própria vida, esperando o príncipe encantado me ajudar. Eu o ajudaria, mesmo que para isso, eu precisasse magoá-lo agora.

E eu rezava para que ele me compreendesse na hora certa.

Eu estava agindo, estava fazendo o que eu deveria ter feito desde quando cheguei a Rose Hill: Procurar a verdade da minha própria história, esgotar todas as minhas possibilidades, mesmo que estas me magoassem e tirassem qualquer esperança de mim e de Edward.

Mas eu estava tentando, lutando, fazendo. Agindo. Entrando em ação.

Estava fazendo jus ao meu sobrenome, desde que cheguei a Chicago.

Swan.

[...]

Meu Domingo passou como um borrão. Alice veio me ver duas vezes e eu menti, alegando uma enxaqueca. Ela se convenceu e me receitou aspirinas, que eu tomei prontamente.

Logo depois, eu estava cochilando.

Samuel me ligou, mas Jasper inventou outra desculpa. Desculpa esta que não o traria a Rose Hill.

Disse que eu estava na TPM e que não seria sensato me incomodar.

Como era previsto, ele acreditou, lógico. Mas garantiu que gostaria de me ver no dia seguinte.

Meu estômago embrulhou quando eu pensei no que estava prestes a fazer.

Acordei me sentindo mais disposta, apesar de ainda sentir alguma dor. E eu duvidava que ela me esquecesse.

Passei a segunda-feira toda trabalhando e vendo os últimos detalhes do desfile de Alice, que seria no próximo sábado. Estávamos lotadas de trabalhos e preocupações, o que de certa forma me consolava, já que não tinha muito tempo pra pensar na minha própria vida.

Soube por Alice que Jessica havia ido embora, alegando melhora em sua saúde. Agradeci mentalmente o fato de não estar vivendo mais sob o mesmo teto que ela, mas o meu coração se apertou porque ela era insignificante, tão insignificante que eu não estava me afastando de Edward por causa da sua presença.

Aliás, o desagrado da sua presença não afetou o meu relacionamento com Edward. Então, ela se tornou indiferente pra mim, apesar de que eu ainda confessava sentir algum ciúme.

Ok, eu sentia muitos ciúmes. Mas tinha me controlado e finalmente estava livre daquela vadia.

Emmett estava entrando em contato com os profissionais do mundo do pólo; ele também estava mais calmo; tranquilidade esta proveniente do início do tratamento que ele estava buscando. Sozinho.

Mike era figura rara em Rose Hill; quando estava em casa, só ficava trancado no quarto. Mas em uma noite, eu me surpreendi ao vê-lo conversando com Alice e Emmett. Decidi não interromper o momento deles, mas confesso que me emocionei ao vê-los juntos, conversando, como imagino que irmãos devam ser.

Rosalie estava extasiante em seu papel de dona de casa. Dava ordens aos empregados e todos seguiam as suas solicitações; com a ausência constante de Alice, ela passou a preparar os cardápios da mansão. E, para a minha surpresa, estava executando bem essa função.

E o melhor de tudo: aparentemente, ela havia me esquecido.

E eu agradecia, mesmo que fosse por uma semana.

Quanto a Samuel, eu estava fugindo dele, mesmo que fosse inutilmente.

Porque eu sabia que a qualquer hora, ele me confrontaria.

Então foi o que ele fez.

Era quarta-feira e eu estava extremamente cansada. Alice tinha me contado sobre Jessica ter ido embora, mesmo que eu estivesse pensando em outras coisas.

Edward parecia prever os horários em que eu estava em casa e que nós provavelmente nos encontraríamos em Rose Hill; eu ouvia quando Alice falava dele ou com ele, mas não o via. Ele passou a ir com mais frequência à delegacia, ao cemitério e ao tribunal.

Ele não tinha jantado conosco, atitude que se repetiu nos outros dias, já que era a única refeição que a família fazia junta. O lugar dele à mesa queimava sob mim e, mesmo que eu tentasse agir naturalmente, não conseguia.

Enquanto todos os outros conversavam frivolidades, eu mal tocava a comida. Ficava fitando o seu lugar, que era na cabeceira da mesa, como o filho mais velho de Carlisle Cullen.

Jasper percebendo o meu incômodo, me chamava diversas vezes ou distraía Alice para que ela não fizesse perguntas. E eu o agradecia pelo olhar.

E eu ficava imaginando onde ele estaria... E o que estaria fazendo.

Ao fim da refeição, enquanto todos estavam na sala, conversando sobre qualquer coisa que não valesse o meu interesse, eu me dirigi ao jardim de rosas.

Retirei as sandálias dos meus pés, sentindo os meus dedos afundarem na grama fofa. Fechei os olhos sentindo a fragrância das rosas invadir o meu olfato e trazendo algum tipo de alívio para o meu coração.

E fiquei ali por um tempo, quieta, ouvindo os sons da noite.

Ali, no lugar que eu tivera com Edward tantas vezes.

Com os olhos fechados eu ainda poderia senti-lo, poderia ouvir a sua voz e sentir o toque suave das suas mãos em mim... Sentir o calor que emanava do seu corpo e o seu perfume tão característico e que me faria sentir sua presença em qualquer lugar.

Ouvi passos e me virei rapidamente, na esperança que fosse ele escutando os meus pensamentos.

- Bella? – Era Samuel. – Alice me disse que você estava aqui.

- Oi. – Disfarcei a minha decepção. – Desculpe-me por não ter retornado as suas ligações. – Menti.

- Tudo bem, imaginei que estivesse muito ocupada com o desfile. – Ele veio sorrindo em minha direção e eu não merecia. – E por isso decidi vir até você.

- Obrigada. – Sentei no banco de pedra que adornava o local. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Aconteceu. – Ele andou e sentou-se ao meu lado. – Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você, Bella.

- Samuel... – Senti um nó se formando em minha garganta. Ele não merecia ser enganado daquele jeito. – O que aconteceu entre a gente foi...

- Inesquecível? – Soou mais como uma pergunta. – Bella, desde a primeira vez que eu a vi, eu senti que era uma mulher especial... Eu me apaixonei por você.

Eu não consegui dizer mais nada. O plano estava fluindo por si só.

- Eu sei que soa como algo careta, mas eu senti que você era alguém por quem esperei a vida inteira. E talvez, mais tarde, quando essa confusão toda se resolver. – Ele fez um carinho em meu rosto. – Você vai perceber que eu estava certo.

- Vou? – Meus olhos ardiam.

- Vai. – Ele sorriu satisfatoriamente. – Sinto muito se antes sugeri alguma coisa a respeito de Edward, eu sei que isso seria loucura da minha parte, mas... – Seus olhos grudaram nos meus. –... Confesso que fiquei inseguro. – Ele se aproximou mais. – E acho que senti ciúmes de alguém pela primeira vez na minha vida.

- Você também é muito especial pra mim, Samuel. Acredite nisso. – Coloquei a minha mão sob a sua. – Mas o que você sente não é totalmente recíproco da minha parte. – Estava sendo sincera parcialmente.

- Mas você me acha bonito, não acha? – Meneei com a cabeça. – E você também se sente bem comigo, não sente? – Concordei novamente. – Eu posso ser quem você precisa, Bella. Alguém que você possa confiar sem precedentes e que vai sempre, sempre cuidar de você. – Seus dedos acariciaram o meu queixo.

Abaixei o rosto porque imaginava o que viria a seguir.

Samuel levantou o meu rosto delicadamente, me obrigando a olhar pra ele. Conforme ele se aproximava, sua língua tocava os seus lábios, umedecendo-os.

Por alguns instantes, eu imaginei o que estaria sentindo se fosse Edward no lugar dele.

Minhas pernas estariam como gelatinas e as mãos estariam trêmulas, mas capazes de irem ao seu cabelo e puxá-lo de encontro ao meu rosto.

Nossas línguas dançariam num ritmo perfeito, calmo, mas que logo reproduziria os nossos desejos.

Os nossos desejos de ficarmos juntos, nos tornando um só.

Então eu me surpreendi quando senti os lábios de Samuel nos meus, apagando os meus pensamentos. Edward havia sumido e agora eu só conseguia ver o meu amigo advogado a minha frente.

Fiquei completamente rígida; mas não consegui relaxar, sabendo que ele estava me beijando em Rose Hill, o que significava que logo os outros ficariam sabendo do nosso relacionamento indefinido.

Como eu não me afastei, Samuel entendeu como um sinal claro de "prossiga". Ele pôs a mão atrás da minha cabeça e aprofundou o beijo; minha língua se retraiu timidamente ao sentir que não estava em casa.

A boca de Samuel era suave, mais suave do que a de Edward. E a mão que apoiava a minha nuca era calorosa e meiga, incapaz de mandar calafrios ao meu corpo.

Eu me permiti fechar os olhos novamente e por um instante, flutuei tonta pela escuridão do calor, sentindo os dedos de Samuel se movimentar pelo meu rosto e pescoço.

Eu estava tentando me convencer de que eu não poderia hesitar.

E foi quando eu ouvi a voz que eu estava procurando. A que eu esperava, mesmo que este não fosse o momento certo.

A sua voz interrompeu o meu torpor e eu me afastei violentamente de Samuel, como se alguém tivesse me empurrado.

Samuel me olhou confuso, como se fossemos desconhecidos em uma paisagem que não era familiar.

E então ele sorriu. E eu finalmente encarei os olhos verdes tristes que me fitavam com uma absoluta decepção. Uma decepção que era palpável no ar.

Edward.

.

.

_**EDWARD POV**_

.

.

.

- Nós nos beijamos. – Bella finalmente me encarou.

Eu sabia que havia bebido bastante, a julgar pela tontura e pela dor de cabeça que me atormentava, mas tinha a plena certeza de que tinha escutado _aquilo_.

_"Nós nos beijamos"_

Eu me senti levemente tonto e, apesar de ter acordado nauseado e ofegante pelo pesadelo que me assombrara mais uma vez, eu estava consciente de tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Vocês se beijaram? – Lutei para que a minha voz saísse. – Vocês se beijaram.

Larguei instantaneamente a chave do carro e sentei, sentindo que poderia explodir a qualquer momento. Aquilo não estava acontecendo.

Parecia que eu não havia acordado do pesadelo.

Tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas a minha boca não conseguia acompanhar o meu cérebro, que estava inundado de imagens mentais de Bella e Samuel se beijando. Transando.

Trepando.

Eu estava me sentindo perturbado, o ciúme me corroía por dentro. Eu queria bater em Samuel até que ele entendesse de uma vez por todas que Bella era minha.

Aquele maldito filho da puta havia conseguido. E provavelmente estava rindo pelas minhas costas.

E mesmo que eu não quisesse e nem aceitasse, estava me sentindo traído por ela.

- Você não fez isso... – Ainda havia um fio de esperança em mim. Eu estava alucinado, estava em um pesadelo terrível.

- Fiz. –Ela me encarou com seus olhos castanhos. – Aconteceu, Edward. Eu não esperava por essa aproximação de Samuel.

- Não esperava? – Não esperava tal atitude dela... O que ela pensava que eu fosse? Um babaca? – Como assim não esperava? Você foi a casa dele e ainda diz que ainda não esperava por isso? Por favor, não seja ridícula. – Eu queria ofendê-la, queria lhe causar alguma dor, se isso fosse possível.

- Edward, por favor, eu... – Ela tentou se aproximar, mas eu me afastei instantaneamente, talvez com medo de mim mesmo e da minha reação impetuosa.

- Você não tem o direito de pedir nada! – Eu esbravejei, levantando da cama na mesma hora. – Você não tem o direito de pedir nada... O que houve com tudo o que aconteceu entre nós? Você simplesmente esqueceu? - Fui em sua direção; eu estava enraivecido.

Mas eu estava totalmente colérico comigo mesmo... O que havia acontecido comigo? Por que eu havia confiado tanto, por que eu havia gostado tanto?

Por que eu havia sucumbido fragilmente, por que eu não era mais o Edward de antes?

- Não! – Ela chorava compulsivamente. – Nós temos que parar de nos sentir assim, Edward! É o nosso único jeito...

- Jeito de quê? De morrer mais fácil e dolorosamente a cada dia que passa? – A dor voltou, ainda mais forte. – Você acha que é fácil pra eu sentir o que sinto por você depois de todos esses anos lutando pra viver dia após dia? Porque eu apenas sobrevivia, Bella. A minha vida subsistiu depois da morte de Tanya e... – Eu estava machucando-a e tinha a plena consciência disso.

- Edward, você não precisa... – Ela me interrompeu, mas eu sentia que as palavras jorrariam por uma última vez.

- Eu preciso. – Eu me aproximei. – Pra você entender de uma vez por todas o que eu sinto. – Parecia que minhas entranhas tinham sido arrancadas e jogadas num canto qualquer. – Só preciso que tenha paciência comigo, Bella.

Desde quando eu me tornara esse homem que suplica por algo a alguma mulher?

- Não é nada disso! – Fui retirado de uma espécie de transe. – Todo o sentimento que você sentiu, eu senti também, Edward. Mas nós temos que parar de nos sentir assim, é a nossa única chance.

- Nossa única chance de quê? –Mas que merda ela estava dizendo? – Por favor, Bella, comece a fazer sentido antes que eu enlouqueça e...

- De ficarmos juntos. – Balancei a cabeça, discordando de cada palavra que ela dissera. – Do contrário não poderemos nem ficar perto um do outro, nem na mesma casa, e eu não posso suportar isso. Eu prefiro ter você como o meu meio-irmão do que não tê-lo em minha vida.

- Você continua insistindo nessa história de meio-irmão? – As palavras dela faziam o meu coração disparar idiotamente. – O que aconteceu pra você ter tanta certeza disso? Foi Samuel? O que ele falou pra você? – Eu estava transtornado com tanta informação e mudança.

- Não, Edward! Fui eu! – Bella explodiu e eu a larguei– Eu acredito nas palavras da minha mãe, eu acredito nela! Por favor, não insista nisso! Temos que parar de fazer o que estávamos fazendo...

- Você quer que eu fique parado enquanto você namora outros, se apaixona e se casa? – As palavras saíram apressadamente, como uma torrente. – E enquanto isso eu morro ainda mais, se isso for possível... – Talvez, essa fosse uma das poucas vezes em que fui sincero, expondo os meus sentimentos.

- Não! – Ela segurou o meu rosto. – Não, você não vai morrer porque um dia não importará mais! Estamos morrendo ao agirmos desse jeito! Eu não quero isso pra mim e não quero isso pra você...

- A escolha é minha! – Soquei a cômoda estupidamente. – Eu decido quando parar, eu decido quando fingir... – Eu tinha percepção clara de tudo o que estava acontecendo; então eu a segurei bruscamente. -... Eu não consigo mais ficar longe de você.

- Mas terá que ficar porque esse é o meu desejo e nem nada e nem ninguém me fará mudar de ideia. – Seus olhos indicavam toda a certeza de que ela tinha. Essa era a decisão final e por isso, eu a soltei. – Acabou, Edward.

Então tudo passou diante dos meus olhos.

Os nossos momentos juntos, a sua risada. A forma que ela mordia o lábio inferior quando estava nervosa.

Sua risada espontânea. Suas mãos passeando pelos meus braços enquanto eu a beijava devotadamente.

Seu olhar capaz de me trazer uma paz que eu nunca imaginei sentir novamente...

Tudo estava desmoronando a minha frente e eu nada poderia fazer para mudar.

- É, acabou. – Eu afirmei. – Então você não vai me dizer o que realmente está acontecendo?

- Acontece que eu cansei, só isso. – Ela estava aparentemente cansada – E creio que você também está. Só não se deu conta disso, afinal, sempre queremos aquilo que é proibido.

- Se você já tem as suas constatações, não precisa ouvir as minhas. – Consegui alguma sanidade para responder. – E muito menos explicar sobre o seus atos. Você sabe o que quer, Isabella. Sempre soube.

- Você entenderá tudo isso, um dia. – Olhei para o lado, não queria mais aquela discussão inútil. – E verá que foi o melhor que eu pude fazer por nós dois.

- O seu melhor é muito pouco. É miserável, é mesquinho. – Falei rispidamente. Pouco me importava os seus sentimentos agora. – Dizem que a gente tem o que precisa e não o que a gente quer. Eu não preciso de muito, eu não quero muito. Eu quero mais. E você, infelizmente, se tornou nada pra mim, a partir desse momento. Farei a sua vontade.

Bella me encarou como se esperasse algo acontecer. Então, ela começou a chorar e, embora eu quisesse consolá-la muito mais por pena do que por qualquer outra coisa, eu não fiz nada.

Eu já tinha feito o bastante. Já tinha sido compreensivo mais do que pude imaginar.

E eu agradecia internamente por não ter exposto todo o sentimento que eu tinha em relação a ela.

Eu tinha feito tudo o que estava ao meu alcance; entendi que, por tudo o que ela havia passado, ela merecia ter o seu tempo e o seu espaço. Não a forcei em nenhum momento.

Mas o meu limite havia acabado quando ela afirmou que queria que eu ficasse longe dela. Mesmo sabendo que havia algo a mais em sua decisão, eu precisava respeitá-la.

Eu poderia insistir, ir à casa de Samuel e quebrar a cara dele; poderia discutir e convencê-la a me contar o que havia acontecido, mas eu estava cansado de tudo. Talvez ela estivesse certa.

Pensei que Bella era madura para a sua idade, mas eu estava completamente enganado, pois ela havia se comportado como tantas meninas imaturas. Meninas de vinte anos.

Menina. Era isso que ela era. E não a mulher que eu pensei que fosse.

Ela tinha o direito de escolher. E havia feito isso, escolhendo outra pessoa, escolhendo viver de forma menos perigosa, mais pacífica, sem medos e desculpas, receios e tormentas.

Tudo havia passado para ela.

Éramos um passado.

Eu. Nós. O que aconteceu.

O que eu pensei que tínhamos.

- Saia daqui. – Eu andei até a porta e a abri. Em seguida, sem olhar para ela, saí rapidamente dali.

Fiquei um tempo no banheiro, molhando o meu rosto e minha nuca, tentando pensar coerentemente, sem fazer alguma merda.

Depois de alguns minutos eu saí e achei a garrafa de uísque com o líquido pela metade.

Rapidamente acabei com a garrafa. E com mais outra.

Eu estava pouco me importando agora. Se houvesse um jeito de ficar mais fodido, assim eu o faria.

[...]

Eu mal consegui abrir os olhos quando senti o meu corpo suado. Minha cabeça doía e eu me sentia levemente tonto, agradecendo por estar em um estado de torpor. Levantei cambaleante e fui ao banheiro, jogando a minha roupa em qualquer lugar, porque eu precisava tomar um banho.

Voltei ao quarto secando o cabelo com uma toalha e me deparei com o meu próprio reflexo no espelho.

Eu estava um verdadeiro merda.

Havia sombras extremamente escuras sob os meus olhos e eu sabia que elas demorariam a sair dali.

A cabeça ainda latejava, apesar da aspirina que eu havia tomado. Eu deveria comer alguma coisa naquela manhã, mas eu tinha acordado nauseado e ofegante pelos pesadelos que eu tivera durante à noite.

Mas eu não acordei em nenhum deles. Eles não eram piores do que a realidade que me aguardava.

Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa, lutar boxe, talvez. Eu queria transformar os meus pesadelos em hematomas e suor.

Deixei a toalha ao lado e deitei novamente na cama.

- Edward? – Alice entrou em meu quarto sem a minha permissão. – Você está bem?

- Estou. – Respondi entredentes.

- Não, você não está. – Ela sentou numa poltrona.

- Se você já sabe a resposta, então por que está perguntando? – Sorri debochadamente pra ela. – Saia porque quero ficar sozinho.

- Edward, por favor... – A voz manhosa de Alice me irritava. – Eu quero ajudar você!

- Você quer me ajudar? – Encarei seus olhos e ela concordou. – Então saia daqui.

- Edward, eu... – Alice começou a choramingar.

- Porra, eu já disse pra sair daqui! – Esbravejei. – Eu não estou a fim de ouvir qualquer coisa que venha de você, deu pra entender? – Segurei Alice pelo braço e a empurrei para fora do quarto, fechando a porta bruscamente.

Enquanto eu ouvia os gritos de Alice, descontei minha raiva e frustração em vários objetos do meu quarto, empurrando-os e vendo eles se quebrarem. Comecei a socar o espelho, não me importando com os pedaços de vidro que cortavam a minha pele, fazendo a sangrar.

Aquela dor não poderia ser comparada a que eu estava sentindo agora.

Peguei a garrafa que estava caída no chão, ainda havia conteúdo nela para me anestesiar. Senti o líquido morno invadindo a minha garganta, trazendo algum alívio. Eu precisava de qualquer alívio.

E, depois de ter acabado com o uísque todo, acabei adormecendo novamente.

[...]

Acordei depois de algumas horas. Olhei pela janela e vi que estava escuro.

Meu quarto estava arrumado e eu pude lembrar-me de tudo que tinha acontecido ao olhar o espelho quebrado. Minha mão estava enfaixada e agora eu sentia dor por todo o esforço indevido que eu tinha feito.

Levantei cambaleando e pude ouvir algumas vozes no primeiro andar. Desci as escadas com muito cuidado e vi Alice e Jasper sentados no sofá.

Mas eu não queria ouvir merda nenhuma. Então voltei pro meu quarto e deixei que meu corpo desabasse na cama.

A noite passou lentamente e, como era de costume por mim, bebi até que meu corpo cansado relaxasse, finalmente.

Acordei após as cinco horas da manhã. Segui o meu ritual matinal, mesmo que o meu corpo gritasse para ficar prostrado diante de tudo.

Então, decidi ir à delegacia. Agora, eu queria me ocupar com algo realmente importante. Seria muito mais fácil para esquecer ela.

E por alguns instantes eu imaginei como Bella ficaria quando achassem o corpo de Carlisle e o exame de reconhecimento de paternidade fosse feito.

Eu queria estar ao seu lado, dando forças para que ela enfrentasse essa barra, abraçando-a, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Ficando ao seu lado eu já estaria me reconfortando. Vendo- a todos os dias e sabendo que estou amenizando seu sofrimento, acalmaria meu coração. Mas a partir do momento que ela disse todas aquelas coisas pra mim, ela simplesmente deu seu ultimato.

E eu precisava respeitar a sua decisão.

Todas as noites, eu tentava encontrar algum indício que passara despercebido. Passando e repassando tudo que acontecera em minha mente, para saber o que deu errado. O que eu não soube fazer, o que eu estraguei. Mas não tinha nada para lembrar.

Dia após dia, era muito difícil esquecê-la. Tudo que eu via, sentia e ouvia ativava alguma lembrança de algum momento com Bella.

Era o meu próprio inferno na Terra.

E as suas lembranças mesclavam com as de Tanya, que eu sentia profundamente. A minha esposa, a pessoa que eu escolhi para passar a vida inteira... Bella e Tanya, totalmente perdidas por mim.

E nessa ressaca que eu estava vivendo, me empenhei cada vez mais ao trabalho.

E decidi voltar ao tribunal.

Heidi estranhou o meu retorno, mas não fez nenhum comentário. Só ressaltou que eu continuaria tendo a mesma liberdade para acompanhar as investigações pelo sumiço do corpo de Carlisle.

E assim eu estava fazendo.

Ia várias vezes à delegacia e ao cemitério, na esperança de encontrar algo que me levasse à solução do crime.

- Então, como andam as investigações? – O inspetor não estava mais surpreso em me ver.

- Conseguimos uma informação nova. – Me inclinei sob a mesa. – Me parece que Alec estava frequentando esse bar há alguns dias, antes do sumiço do corpo do seu pai. – Ouvi atentamente. – Vamos passar por lá para obtermos mais alguma informação e...

- Eu irei. – Levantei, colocando o casaco. – Por favor, preciso do endereço.

- Mas Juiz Masen, nós... – Diante da minha resistência, o inspetor continuou. – Eu preciso que interfira menos no caso. Eu sei que...

- Não, você não sabe. – O interrompi. – Posso conseguir mais informações do que o seu bando de incompetentes. Veja como consegui desestruturar Alec com apenas uma conversa. – A última informação que eu tivera era que o homem preso por roubo em flagrante estava naturalmente perturbado, conversando inúmeras vezes com o próprio advogado.

- Tudo bem. – O inspetor bufou frustrado. – Mas você terá que levar reforços.

- Eu não preciso disso. – Retirei a minha pistola Glock escondida na cintura. – Nunca ando despreparado. – Exibi a arma de 9 mm que se encontrava em minha mão.

- Certo. – O inspetor deu-se por vencido. – De qualquer forma, tenha cuidado. Aquele bar não costuma ser bem frequentado. – Sua voz saiu num tom perigoso.

- É exatamente o que estou procurando. – Afirmei e saí da sala depois de pegar o endereço do tal bar.

Eu precisava de adrenalina, precisava de qualquer coisa que me tirasse daquele estado de torpor que estava vivendo.

Estava pouco me importando com a maneira que me faria ter um pouco de emoção em minha vida.

Assim que cheguei, percebi que o inspetor fizera a descrição correta do lugar.

"Não ser bem frequentado" era um das suas características. Talvez a pior.

O lugar estava repleto de alguns bandidos de merda, putas e seus gigolôs.

Uma onda de murmúrio atravessou o bar assim que eu entrei. O lugar fedia a mofo, cigarro e a bebida barata.

Eu agi como se não tivesse percebido nada; puxei um banco com o pé e sentei-me com os cotovelos apoiados no balcão, procurando quem seria a pessoa a me informar.

E eu me decidi pelo coitado do garçom.

- Eu preciso saber se um homem esteve aqui. – Comentei assim que o cara do bar me questionou sobre a minha bebida. – O nome dele é Alec Barker.

- Não, nunca o vi. – Eu sabia que o homem estava mentindo. Mas ele apenas saiu de perto, indo até a outra ponta do balcão para secar copos.

Levantei e fui até o homem novamente.

- Eu não vou sair daqui até que me diga se esse homem veio aqui ou não. – Tirei a foto de Alec do bolso e mostrei a ele. – Diga logo, antes que eu perca o resto da paciência.

- Você é da polícia? – O homem estava assustado. – Porque se você for, aconselho a sair daqui.

- Não, não sou da polícia. – Inclinei-me sob o balcão. – Sou Juiz, entendeu? E mando fechar essa merda de lugar em dois tempos... – Peguei o colarinho da sua blusa, indicando que eu não esta brincando. - ... Quer apostar? - Encarei seus olhos assustados.

- Me solte senhor. – O homem pediu estranhamente calmo. – Se pedir uma bebida, digo tudo o que o senhor quiser. – Ele sorriu e eu o soltei.

E então eu percebi que não estava mais sozinho falando com ele.

Pela minha visão periférica, percebi que havia dois homens me escoltando.

Esperando o momento certo para agirem.

- Tudo bem. – Me ajeitei no banco. – Me vê um uísque.

Enquanto o homem despejava o líquido marrom em um copo lascado, eu pensava em como sair dali e ainda obter a informação que precisava.

- Aqui está. – Ele colocou o copo a minha frente. – Mais alguma coisa?

- Eu queria saber o motivo de Alec Barker frequentar esse lugar... – Tomei um gole da bebida quente. – Que eu saiba ele é somente um ladrão e esse lugar me parece não atender as exigências dele.

- Como você sabe? – O homem que estava em meu lado direito se aproximou.

- Porque ele parece amar a esposa, tem filhos... – Olhei para ele. – E como eu disse, ele é ladrão e não a merda de um viciadinho filho da puta como você. – Sorri. – Vocês não vendem cerveja? - Arqueei a sobrancelha, levantando o copo sujo que estava em minha mão.

- Na verdade. – O homem que estava em meu lado esquerdo se aproximou. – Só servimos bebidas de homens.

Eu virei para encará-lo e pude notar que havia muitas cicatrizes em seu rosto e que ele devia medir quase 1,98 de altura.

Nada que a minha Glock não desse um jeito.

- E o que você está bebendo? – Inclinei-me para ver o seu copo. – Não quero que achem que sou uma bicha por beber isso. – Apontei para o seu copo. - Quero causar uma boa impressão. - Sorri pra ele.

- Você se acha bem corajoso. – A essa altura o bar inteiro tinha parado para ouvir a nossa conversa. – Não acha?

- Quem sou eu para negar o óbvio? – Os meus olhos passaram por todo bar até voltar àquele rosto cheio de cicatrizes. – Não imagino que queira me contar o que houve com o seu rosto? Parece que algum amigo meu de corporação esfregou a sua cara no asfalto e...

Antes que eu completasse a frase, o cara de quase dois metros de altura desferiu um golpe e eu prontamente desviei, abaixando e dando-lhe uma cotovelada no pescoço.

Quando o segundo homem conseguiu me acertar, dando-me um soco, que quase foi capaz de quebrar a minha mandíbula, eu vi alguém familiar entrando no bar.

Fiquei levemente tonto e, enquanto outras pessoas vinham para apartar e o garçom gritava que eu era juiz, eu percebi quem era.

Era Dimitri.

Fui correndo deficientemente em sua direção porque ainda sofria com a tontura causada pelo soco forte. Empurrei a porta, indo em direção à rua, olhando para todos os lados.

Mas ele não estava mais lá.

- Merda! – Gritei, chutando uma lata de lixo que estava ali perto.

O que Dimitri estava fazendo ali? Ele não havia voltado à Rússia, depois de tudo o que houve?

E o que ele estaria fazendo em Chicago... E no mesmo bar que Alec Barker foi visto?

Dirigi até Rose Hill cheio de constatações e dúvidas. Quando cheguei ao meu quarto, percebi que minha boca sangrava, trazendo um gosto de ferrugem ao meu paladar.

Aquele sujeito ainda me pagaria pelo soco.

- Edward? – Fiquei calado esperando que ela fosse embora. – Edward, eu sei que você está aí!

E antes que eu fosse trancar a porta, Alice invadiu.

- Vim avisar que... – Ela me encarou atônita. – Meu Deus, o que houve com você?

- Nada com que deva se preocupar. – Tirei a blusa branca que trajava e a coloquei sob o corte, tentando estancar o sangue. – Eu preciso ficar sozinho.

- Eu só vim avisar que Jessica foi embora. – Alice saiu em direção à porta e virou-se. – Ela pediu para agradecer a hospitalidade e disse que em breve irá ao apartamento retirar o que é dela e...

- Tudo bem, agora pode ir. – Alice continuou me encarando. – Vá Alice! - Peguei um pouco do uísque e despejei sob o corte. - Merda!

E depois que minha irmã foi embora, tentei juntar algumas peças, até que, envolvido novamente pelo álcool, adormeci.

[...]

Resolvi não contar ao inspetor a nova informação que eu tinha. Eu queria usá-la ao meu favor, jogá-la contra Alec.

Estava tomando café da manhã com os meus irmãos, quando Emmett se ofereceu para ir comigo à delegacia.

- Eu prefiro ir sozinho, hoje. – Ele assentiu, concordando. – Vou tentar falar com Alec Barker mais uma vez.

- Você acha mesmo que ele vai entregar algo, Edward? – Mike estava ao meu lado.

- Acho. – Encarei seus olhos azuis. – E vou fazer até que eu consiga a sua confissão.

- Se precisar de algo... – Alice colocou a sua mão sob a minha.

- Não preciso de nada. – Fiz um carinho levemente em seu dedo. – Não quero que se envolvam nisso. Eu sou Juiz, sei o que faço.

E eu não queria que meus irmãos se envolvessem naquela situação e, por isso, eu tinha mentido para Emmett. Ele estava conseguindo superar os próprios traumas e tentando se reerguer. Eu devia isso a ele.

Alice estava levando o seu trabalho a sério e em breve, o desfile da marca "Mary Alice" seria realizado... E ela esperava muito por isso.

Mike estava se reaproximando de todos nós, mesmo que o seu tempo de convívio conosco fosse escasso devido ao trabalho. Mas ele estava tentando, era notório isso. E era o que realmente importava.

Eu estava tendo a chance de defendê-los, de lutar por eles. De mantê-los longe de qualquer merda e era isso que eu faria. Estava fazendo o que eu não fui capaz de fazer há anos atrás.

Estava me redimindo de alguma forma. E isso me trazia certa paz.

[...]

Depois de lidar com dois casos de homicídio no tribunal criminal, resolvi seguir a delegacia.

E falei com Alec Barker, depois de muita insistência e depois de ter mentido sobre o fracasso de minha excursão ao tal bar.

- Quem é Dimitri Kaminsky? – Perguntei assim que ele sentou-se a minha frente.

- Eu não o conheço. – Alec respondeu. Talvez Dmitri tivesse usado outro nome.

- Você já conversou com o seu advogado? – Ele assentiu. – E vai aceitar a minha proposta?

- Não, porque não violei túmulo nenhum e muito menos ocultei um cadáver... – Ele sorriu sinistramente. – Não vou ficar preso por muito tempo.

- Quem garante isso a você? Outro juiz? – Inclinei-me sob a mesa. – Eu vou julgá-lo, Barker e pode esperar para ser condenado por muitos anos.

- Você não pode fazer isso! – Ele se descontrolou.

- Claro que posso. – Encarei seus olhos claros. – E sabe o que mais impressiona em você?

- Não, meritíssimo. – Ele se acalmou.

- Os sentimentos pela sua família. É uma coisa que admiro. – Menti.

- Obrigado, senhor. – Alec se animou. – A família é a coisa mais importante pra mim e...

- Nesse caso, não gostaria de perdê-la, não é mesmo? – Sorri pra ele. – Se eu mandá-lo para a prisão, seus filhos crescerão sem a presença do pai e sua esposa vai encontrar outro homem. Percebe aonde quero chegar?

- Não. – Alec estava aturdido. – Não exatamente.

- Eu posso salvá-lo para ficar com sua família. – Apontei pra ele. – Vou colocá-lo em _sursis*_ por cinco anos e cumprirá seiscentas horas de serviços públicos. Convencerei a minha família a ser clemente com você. – Encostei-me a cadeira. – Só preciso que me conte o que sabe.

- Eu não sei de nada... – Vi as suas mãos tremerem. – Eu não sei de nada. – Ele repetiu numa espécie de transe.

- Tudo bem, serei piedoso com você. – Levantei-me e saí. – Tem exatamente uma semana para pensar em minha proposta. Depois disso, não haverá perdão e muito menos redução na pena. – O encarei. – Espero que saiba escolher.

Seus olhos me encaravam incertos. Faltava muito pouco para eu conseguir o que queria.

E foi quando eu percebi que havia acionado algo dentro dele. E que só me restava esperar.

[...]

Depois de um dia exaustivo de trabalho, decidi ir para casa mais tarde, depois de passar em qualquer bar.

Já estava um pouco embriagado quando consegui estacionar o carro na garagem.

Eu estava mais uma vez sozinho.

Era tão mais fácil ficar sozinho, sem ter que encarar aquelas caras preocupadas e penosas e imaginar o que eles estariam sentindo ao me olharem daquele jeito.

Sozinho, eu não precisava sorrir e muito menos fingir um súbito interesse pelo assunto surgido. Sozinho, eu poderia sentir minha dor sem afligir ninguém a senti-la também.

Sozinho, eu poderia pensar naquele dia o tanto que eu quisesse e deixar as minhas emoções fluírem sem me preocupar com a observação alheia.

Não era difícil ignorar o que acontecera... Se eu consegui manter a minha vida medíocre por cinco anos, porque agora seria diferente?

Eu passei a ter esperanças de que um dia tudo isso passará. Porque sempre passa.

Não estavam a fim de encarar Alice e os outros, porque provavelmente era a hora do jantar.

Andei até o jardim de rosas da minha mãe, esperando que ela falasse comigo ou mandasse qualquer sinal, qualquer indicativo que eu conseguiria, que as coisas ficariam bem.

Então eu vi duas pessoas sentadas no banco... Uma era Samuel e a outra?

Fechei os meus olhos em fendas tentando enxergar melhor... O álcool estava afetando a minha visão?

Não, não estava. Porque eu sabia quem era. Eu sentiria a sua presença em qualquer lugar.

Era Bella.

.

* * *

><p>*<em>sursis= <strong>Suspensão Condicional da Pena<strong> ou **Sursis** é um instituto de direito penal com a finalidade de permitir que o condenado não se sujeite à execução de pena privativa de liberdade de pequena duração, ou seja, permite que, mesmo condenada, uma pessoa não fique na cadeia. Sursis quer dizer suspensão, derivado de surseoir, que significa suspender. Se o juiz define o prazo de dois anos para o sursis, o condenado ficará durante esse período em observação. Se não praticar nova infração penal e cumprir as determinações impostas pelo juiz, este, ao final do período de prova, determinará o fim da pena. Se durante o período de prova houver revogação do sursis, o condenado cumprirá a pena que se achava com a execução suspensa._

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: _**_Nossa, juro que quase chorei com esse capítulo! Awn, Bellinha sofrendo + Juiz sofrendo + ouvir Almost Lover= a autora quase cortando os pulsos! _

_Eu sei que ninguém gosta de capítulos tristes e que todas querem ver a Bella se entregando logo a essa paixão pelo Juiz, mas vai demorar um cadinho até o "que seja eterno enquanto dure", porque sabemos que TEM MUITA COISA pra se resolver aí nesse meio tempo!_

_Então vou parar de blá-blá-blá e faço uma proposta indecente pra vocês: Quem fizer uma review, ganha uma preview, que tal?_

_Vai ficar assim, ó: Review = Preview do capítulo 17!_

_Pra quem não é cadastrado, é só deixar o e-mail, ok? Daquele jeitinho que eu já disse, todo separadinho..._

_Agradeço os comentários da * Vitoria, Gabriela Kollin, Chuva Fina e Rosangela*. Cês são umas fofas da Carol!_

_Beijos do Juiz Masen!_


	21. Capítulo 17  Tão perto e tão longe

**.**

_Disclaimer: **TWILIGHT** não me pertence e nem a música **MONEY HONEY**... Mas a Bellinha de vinte anos e que arrebenta na pole dance sim! Então, por favor, respeitem! E curtam..._

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: _**_Olá flores! *acena*_

_Obrigada pelas reviews lindas que recebi! Muita gente saiu da moita e disse o que pensava sobre a atitude da Bella com o juiz... Nem preciso dizer que amei, né?_

_Então eu digo: AMEI!_

_Eu sei que teve muita gente que ficou revoltada, dizendo que ela deveria ser sincera com ele. Eu também acho, mas vamos analisar a história por outro lado: O Edward deixaria a Bella se envolver nessa história? Todas nós já percebemos o instinto de proteção que ele tem em relação a ela e que ficará cada vez mais acentuado. Vocês acham que ele deixaria a Bella se envolver com Samuel para descobrir algo? __De jeito nenhum!_

_Há três grandes motivos: Primeiro, porque ele tentou ao máximo protegê-la dessa história toda; segundo, ele não confia em Samuel de jeito nenhum! (lógico que o fator "ciúmes" está incluído aí) e o terceiro, ele sente que o Samuel seria o melhor pra Bella (Mesmo que algumas não concordem muito com isso! Ou seriam todas?)_

_Enfim, é complicado mesmo. O mais legal foi ver algumas concordando, outras discordando... Fiquei muito vyada com tudo isso! *smile* Gosto da diversidade de opiniões!_

_Mais uma coisinha: A linda da Priscila Siqueira (obrigada, flor!) está fazendo um tumblr lindo pra nossa "Money Honey". Lá vou colocar fotos, fofurices, links, tudo o que me inspira a escrever esses capítulos loucos! Vai ficar mais visual também e deixar tudo por aqui mais arrumadinho. _

_Ainda estamos arrumando por lá... Vou colocar as imagens da roupa da Bella, do local do desfile e tudo o que envolver esse capítulo, os anteriores e os próximos!_

_O endereço é este aqui: moneyhoneyfanfic(**ponto**)tumblr(**ponto**)com (Só trocar a palavra **ponto** pelo símbolo correspondente)_

_Aguardo vocês por lá!_

_Vamos deixar de blá-blá-blá e partir para o que é bom! Música linda para esse capítulo e propostinha mais do que indecente feat recadinho fofo no final!_

_Just Enjoy, juizetes! ;)_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 17 – Tão perto e tão longe.**

"_Basta-me um pequeno gesto,_

_feito de longe e de leve,_

_para que venhas comigo_

_e eu para sempre te leve..." (Cecília Meireles)_

_**BELLA POV**_

.

.

.

Senti meu coração falhar por alguns instantes. Ver os olhos de Edward em mim e sentir a sua decepção era mais do que eu podia suportar; era angustiante, sufocante. E eu daria qualquer coisa para sair daquele cenário que eu concordara.

E, por alguns segundos, sentindo seus olhos arderem em mim, sem a coragem necessária para encará-los, pensei em contar a ele toda a verdade. Falar sobre o meu plano, o pai de Samuel e o que ele me dissera; destruir o muro que eu havia construído entre nós por mentiras e dúvidas. Implorar pelo seu perdão e insistir no meu arrependimento.

Mas meus pensamentos foram dissipados quando finalmente senti seus olhos penetrantes nos meus. E ali eu senti que algo havia mudado. E que Edward talvez não fosse mais o mesmo.

Senti que havíamos voltado ao início, quando ele não confiava em mim.

O que mais doía era saber que havia diferença: em outrora, Edward não confiara em mim porque não me conhecia. Agora, ele não confiava porque eu havia traído a confiança dele.

E talvez não a recuperasse nunca mais.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – Sua voz era fria, dura. Seu rosto era impassível, enquanto os seus olhos diziam outra coisa. – Pensei que respeitasse a minha casa, Samuel. Mas vi que estava completamente enganado. – Ele me encarou. – Muito enganado.

- Boa Noite, Edward. – Samuel se levantou e estendeu a mão. Edward a encarou e não se mexeu. – Eu respeito a sua casa. E muito. Eu iria falar com você a qualquer momento.

- Falar sobre o quê? – Edward cruzou os braços na altura do peito. A blusa branca realçava os seus músculos. – Sobre a sua incompetência em relação ao caso do meu pai?

- Incompetência? – Samuel o fitou atordoado. – Do que você está falando?

- Sobre o cara que prenderam. O tal de Alec Barker. - Edward adotou uma postura rígida e muito séria. Totalmente profissional. Eu ainda não tinha o visto assim. – Eu me admiro muito que não saiba das últimas informações. E que não esteja realmente preocupado com a solução do caso; afinal, o seu último trabalho como advogado do meu pai depende disso. - Ele o encarou furioso.

- Eu me mantenho informado, Edward. Mas ao contrário de você, acredito na eficiência da polícia. – Samuel se aproximou. – Eu entendo a sua frustração e raiva, mas temos que esperar. E só isso que nos resta.

- Você está completamente enganado. Mais uma vez. – Edward diminui a distância entre eles. – Eu vou procurar as respostas enquanto você se preocupa em vir a minha casa e se divertir às nossas custas. – Edward estava ignorando completamente a minha presença.

- Edward, eu... – Me levantei para falar qualquer coisa que dissipasse a tensão e desse um fim àquela conversa. – Foi minha culpa. Eu chamei Samuel aqui.

- Não, a culpa foi minha. – Samuel pegou a minha mão e eu senti a minha pele arder; provavelmente Edward nos encarava. – Eu nunca iria me divertir com Bella. Não mesmo. – Samuel sorriu pra mim.

- Eu – eu... – Eu estava zonza por tudo que estava acontecendo e só tinha uma saída pra mim: sair correndo dali. Ou ficar e sustentar a mentira. Tentei reformular as palavras, mas elas mal saíram da minha boca.

- Já está ficando tarde. – Eu não reparara que Samuel já havia soltado a minha mão. – Vou embora e amanhã conversaremos sobre isso. – Ele encarou Edward. – Nós também.

- Eu não tenho nada pra conversar com você, além dos interesses da minha família. – Eu estava surpresa diante da passividade de Edward. – Compareça às oito da manhã no tribunal. Conversaremos na minha sala.

- Eu estarei lá, com certeza. – Samuel estava visivelmente consternado, tanto quanto eu.

E, sem qualquer aviso prévio, ele beijou o meu rosto. Um beijo suave e lento o bastante para sentir a minha pele queimar onde ele depositara os lábios.

- Amanhã eu ligo pra você. – Ele sussurrou pra mim. – Boa Noite.

E saiu, passando por Edward. Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, com Samuel desviando o olhar logo em seguida, enquanto Edward sustentava o dele.

Ele mantinha um ar superior, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se não houvesse nada para abalar a sua estrutura emocional.

Fiquei por um tempo parada, abraçando o meu corpo, sem coragem para sair dali e tomar uma atitude. Edward olhou para o céu e em seguida, me encarou. Nada havia mudado em seu olhar, nem com a ausência de Samuel.

_**Música: Come Close (Acoustic) - Saosin**_

_"Come close, and I will carry you - "Venha para perto e eu vou levar você_

_Come close, in my arms" - Venha para perto, nos meus braços."_

__Mas ainda havia algo _lá. _Eu ainda não podia identificar certamente o que era, mas havia algo... _Bom? _Por trás do ressentimento, da mágoa, da raiva e da frustração, eu ainda sentia um calor emanar da sua pele e vir para a minha... O seu cheiro me inebriando, me envolvendo de certa forma que, por mais que eu tivesse força e coragem para sair dali, eu não conseguia nem sequer arrastar os meus pés.

Eu queria falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa; precisava quebrar aquele silêncio, antes que ele fosse rompido por mim beijando-o furiosamente, deixando para trás tudo o que pensei, constatei e fingi.

Sem aviso, a memória indesejada da nossa última noite juntos, antes que tudo desabasse, voltou à minha mente. Automaticamente, tentei bloqueá-la. O problema era que eu _queria _me lembrar. Precisava de algum jeito de manter Edward por perto. Baixando a guarda, deixei vir a sensação da sua boca na minha, seus dedos passeando pelo meu rosto, como se desejassem gravar cada detalhe do meu rosto, seu corpo quente e sólido encostado em mim, como se quisesse se unir de qualquer jeito ao meu corpo e ...

- Bella? – Edward me encarava curioso. – Você disse alguma coisa? – Saí do transe imediatamente.

- Eu? – Falei mais alto do que intencionava. – Não! Só estou me lembrando de algumas coisas... – Sussurrei

- Certo. – Tive a impressão de que ele tentava conter algum sorriso. - Alice estava procurando por você.

- Estava? – Levantei rapidamente e senti a tontura me invadindo. Desequilibrei nos meus próprios pés e estava prestes a cair quando senti mãos firmes em mim.

Tentei voltar ao banco inutilmente, pois nesse momento Edward já me segurava. E eu não conseguia sair do seu enlaço.

E o pior, eu não queria.

Aonde isso tudo chegaria, meu Deus?

- Você está bem? – Edward exigiu saber. O vento chiava por trás dele, chicoteando os galhos da árvore.

- Estou. – Gaguejei com o coração ainda paralisado pela surpresa do seu toque.

- Tem certeza? – Repetiu ele, não parecendo nem um pouco convencido. – Ainda sim, prefiro que vá logo para o seu quarto. Descanse e, se sentir qualquer coisa, não hesite em chamar por Alice.

- Mas, Edward, eu... – Tentei retrucar inutilmente, pois ele não me deixou nem terminar a frase.

- Entre agora. – Ele puxou o meu corpo para mais perto do seu, sem afrouxar a sua mão do meu braço. – Senão serei obrigado a carregá-la à força... – Edward baixou o olhar para o chão e quando voltou a me olhar, seus olhos transbordavam algo como... _dor?_ – E com certeza não poderei responder por mim. E nem por você.

Suas palavras trouxeram um choque ao meu corpo que, instantaneamente, me soltei dele. O que ele pretendia? Obrigar-me a ficar com ele? Ver a minha derrota quando eu confessasse que nada havia mudado, que sua presença ainda me afetava, assim como seus olhos, seu toque e a sua boca? Ele queria me humilhar, mostrando que eu era uma fraca; que tudo o que eu fizera tinha sido inútil e desnecessário para nós?

Minha cabeça girava e só tinha uma certeza: eu precisava friccionar as minhas pernas para conseguir um tipo de alívio. Qualquer alívio, pela salvação da minha alma.

Eu já estava condenada ao inferno, porque ter pensamentos impróprios com o meu meio irmão já me dava uma passagem de ida, sem direto a estorno ou arrependimento.

Senti minha umidade aumentar e sabia que meu coração palpitava devido a minha excitação.

Minhas mãos suavam.

Em questões de segundos, Edward descobriria tudo.

Então, antes que as minhas emoções fluíssem e falassem por mim, eu me soltei. Cambaleante, consegui me afastar o suficiente para não sentir o seu perfume e me sentir confusa ou desesperada. Estava longe o bastante para pensar coerentemente. Por enquanto.

- Eu vou me cuidar. – Tentei agir naturalmente. Em vão. – Você está bem? – Perguntei, sabendo que ele havia bebido. Dava para sentir o cheiro de vodca barata.

- Você tem alguma coisa a ver com isso? – Seu olhar mudara, voltando ao modo impassível e frio. – Não se preocupe comigo. Perca o seu tempo com coisas mais..._ Interessantes_. – Ele cruzou os braços e me estudou.

- Não precisa ser desse jeito... – Sussurrei, tentando voltar a um ponto que eu sabia que não daria em nada. -... Nós podemos ser amigos e...

- Amigos? - Edward baixou o olhar para o chão e apertou a ponte do nariz. Dava para perceber que ele estava reunindo toda a paciência que tinha. – Seremos muito mais do que isso.

- Seremos? – Um calafrio me atravessou. – Obrigada, Edward, eu...

- Nós seremos irmãos. – Ele fez um gesto de descaso. – Estou quase acreditando que você seja mesmo a minha irmã, Isabella Cullen.

- Não me chame assim. – Não consegui olhar para ele. Ergui o queixo e mirei na árvore, atrás do seu ombro. – Eu sou Isabella Swan.

- Por pouco tempo. – Ele me fitava. – O que você disse era verdade. Não vivemos sozinhos, numa bolha. Existem pessoas que seriam magoadas... Pessoas que nos amam, nos apoiam e que não merecem esse tipo de traição... – Eu sabia que ele falava dos irmãos; ele se aproximara bastante deles. – Se nos permitimos sentir o que quisermos sentir, estaríamos sendo egoístas... Estaríamos sendo como Carlisle. É a última coisa que quero é ser comparado a ele.

A pronúncia do nome do grande responsável pela dor que eu sentia foi definitiva. Tão definitiva que foi como se uma porta tivesse sido fechada diante de mim.

- Vou ser apenas seu irmão de agora em diante. – Edward me falou calmamente, os olhos transbordantes de súplica, como se quisessem o meu aval. – Era o que você queria, não era? – Sua voz era urgente. E a minha resposta seria derradeira para tudo o que vivemos.

Em uma fração de segundo, perguntei a mim mesma se ele estava fazendo isso para me magoar, mas não era o que parecia... Ele estava assustadoramente calmo, depois de tudo o que havia acontecido. O esforço dele para me tratar de forma natural era evidente e eu não podia castigá-lo por tentar fazer o certo. Eu havia pedido por isso, certo? Como agora poderia ficar brava ou magoada?

Eu finalmente havia conseguido o que queria.

Enfiei as minhas unhas na palma da minha mão, lutando para me concentrar na dor física e não na emocional, naquela que parecia me destroçar internamente. Fiquei desse jeito, entorpecida, tentando manter o controle das lágrimas que ameaçavam acabar com qualquer aparência serena que eu sustentara até aquele momento.

- Era. – Queria gritar para que ele se retratasse e dissesse que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto. De uma mentira. De um engano. – Era isso que eu queria. – A minha voz soava como um eco distante e superficial.

- Que bom. – Edward sorriu pela primeira vez naquela noite. – Bom, vou indo. Tente Descansar. Avisarei a Alice que está aqui.

- Obrigada. – Sussurrei, forçando para que a minha voz saísse um pouco mais convincente.

Assim que Edward virou-se, caminhei entorpecida à direção contrária. Minha visão ficou borrada pelas lágrimas quentes que desciam. Fechei os olhos, desejando que ele voltasse.

Queria ele comigo.

Queria que ele me apertasse contra o corpo dele e me beijasse até dissipar qualquer dor e rejeição que me matava por dentro, lentamente. Mas o som dos passos voltando em minha direção nunca chegou.

Fiz o caminho de volta à casa e agradeci por Alice ter esquecido de mim. Tirei meus sapatos e deitei em posição fetal, com as palavras de Edward formando um eco poderoso em minha cabeça.

"_Vou ser apenas seu irmão de agora em diante."_

Afundei o meu rosto no travesseiro, molhando – o com as minhas lágrimas. Chorei por bastante tempo, até que, mergulhada num estado de entorpecimento, adormeci.

[...]

Na manhã seguinte, assim como nas manhãs que vieram após a minha conversa definitiva com Edward, eu me arrastei para fora da cama. Depois de uma passagem pelo banheiro, que incluía um rápido banho, a aplicação de corretivo MAC para disfarçar as olheiras, borrifada nos cabelos com um spray Sebastian e um treino de sorriso na frente do espelho, fui para a sala de jantar e encontrei Alice já sentada à mesa.

Segurava nas mãos uma xícara de café, o cabelo estava cuidadosamente preso num rabo de cavalo. Olhando por cima dos óculos, ela sorriu.

- Bom dia.

Deslizei na cadeira à sua frente e despejei um pouco de café na minha xícara. Enquanto eu tomava o líquido que inundava a minha garganta com o seu sabor familiar, Alice falava sobre o desfile.

- Bella, está me ouvindo? – Levantei os olhos que encaravam um prato que estava à minha frente. – Você não me ouviu pelos últimos cinco minutos.

- Me desculpe. – Corrigi minha postura e afirmei. – Já tomei todas as providências necessárias... Só não consegui confirmar se Marc virá ou não.

- Ele não virá. – Os olhos de Alice perderam o viço de antes. – Parece que os seus negócios na França são mais importantes do que eu.

- Alice... – Resolvi sair do meu estado de egoísmo permanente e me sentei ao seu lado. -... Marc ficou para cuidar dos negócios de vocês dois. – Fiz um carinho em seu rosto. - E além do mais, ainda não chegou o dia do desfile. Quem sabe ele não aparece na última hora?

- Duvido. – Ela me respondeu com a voz chorosa. – Se ele viesse, me avisaria. Mas me deu a certeza de que não poderá comparecer... – Ela passou a mão nos olhos afastando possíveis lágrimas. – Tudo bem! Jasper me fará companhia e...

- Calma aí! – Levantei a mão em sua direção. – E o que o Marc vai achar disso tudo, hein? – Ela me olhou de soslaio. – Ele não conhece o Jazz e provavelmente ficará morto de ciúmes! Sem contar que a imprensa fará disso uma fofoca e...

- Pouco me importo. – Ela fez um gesto de descaso, tal como Edward. Qual era o problema daquela família? - E Jasper é só um amigo. Um amigo querido. – Revirei os olhos porque eu sabia das verdadeiras intenções do meu amigo. – E ele já topou me acompanhar. Nem morta chegarei sozinha a esse evento.

- E Edward? – Meu coração palpitou quando meus lábios moveram-se pronunciando o nome dele. – Ele poderia ir com você, que tal? – Queria fazê-la mudar de ideia.

- Edward não vai. – Os olhos de Alice brilharam em frustração. – Ele vai trabalhar até tarde. Emmett irá com Rose e Mike tem uma cirurgia marcada. Não tenho outra escolha.

- E Samuel? – Falei alto demais. – Você poderia ir com ele!

- Ele é seu par, bobinha! – Alice bateu em meu queixo. – Ou você pensa que eu não sei que estavam juntos ontem à noite, hein?

Meu estômago se revirou e eu engoli a seco; sabia que Alice aguardava algum pronunciamento.

- Não precisava falar sobre isso, se não quiser... – Alice me abraçou. – Fico feliz que tenha encontrado alguém à sua altura, Bella. Gosto muito de Samuel. Aliás, todos nós gostamos. – Ela se afastou e me encarou. – Se papai estivesse vivo, ficaria feliz com a sua escolha.

Por algum motivo que eu ainda desconhecia ou não queria encarar, eu senti meus olhos arderem como se tivessem sido atingidos por uma rajada de areia ou sal. Abracei Alice novamente para disfarçar.

Porque eu sentia ânsia só em pensar em Carlisle como pai, por mais que ele tivesse colocado Alice e Edward no mundo.

E a mim.

Abracei a minha irmã fortemente e me permiti sentir o amor de quem eu sabia que era verdadeiro naquela casa.

[...]

O resto da semana passou num piscar de olhos e, quando menos desejei, já estávamos no final de semana.

Na véspera do desfile da marca _"Mary Alice"._

Samuel me procurou no dia seguinte ao nosso encontro, mas só fez perguntas triviais. E eu sentia que, em breve, ele me faria a famosa pergunta.

E eu já sentia um mal estar por isso.

Ele não quis me contar a conversa que teve com Edward e eu me convenci que ele não falaria nada naquele momento; mas que talvez ele falasse no desfile ou na after party.

Porque eu o convenceria a falar. De um jeito ou de outro.

Eu ensaiava Maggie exaustivamente até Alice aprovar cada passo, cada gesto.

Então, recebi meu último pagamento pela aula. E ele já tinha destino certo.

- Estou tão nervosa, Bella... – Maggie enxugava o rosto. -... Eu não sou tão boa quanto você, tenho a impressão que farei tudo errado!

- Não, você não fará! – Segurei firmemente o seu ombro. – Nós ensaiamos muito e honestamente, fiz um bom trabalho. – Eu sabia que, na arte da pole dance, eu era muito boa. – Você vai se sair bem. Eu garanto. – Olhei diretamente em seus olhos verdes.

- Tudo bem. – Ela sorriu, hesitante. – Estarei no museu às três horas da tarde.

- Chegue mais cedo, assim nós poderemos ensaiar por lá também. – Amarrei meu cabelo num coque frouxo. – E você ainda tem que experimentar a roupa, fazer o cabelo e a maquiagem... Quero que tudo esteja na perfeita ordem. – Ela assentiu. - Chegue às duas.

- Okay. – Ela pegou a mochila preta que estava jogada num canto. – Tchau, Bella.

- Até amanhã! – Gritei enquanto ela se dirigia à porta.

Voltei ao escritório e conferi se o buffet estava de acordo com que Alice havia encomendado. Depois de checar a lista de convidados, lista da imprensa e dos patrocinadores, que faziam parte da Cullen Enterprise, decidi que estava na hora de relaxar para o dia seguinte.

Afinal, se algo desse errado, Alice seria capaz de engolir o meu fígado.

Ou cortá-lo em pedacinhos e servi-lo como patê, com tomates assados, azeite e alho.

Deitei e, antes que começasse a pensar em Edward, tomei um antialérgico. Eu tinha rinite alérgica; há algum tempo não tinha uma crise. Mas tinha o remédio para qualquer eventualidade.

E o remédio baixava bruscamente a minha pressão... Perfeito para quem não queria sonhar, pensar ou desejar, como eu. Ele me derrotaria fácil, fácil, sem direito a segundo round.

Eu queria me prevenir... Afinal, eu tinha crises também quando o meu emocional estava demasiadamente abalado para que o meu corpo reagisse a qualquer coisa.

Logo constatei que estava abalada. E que poderia ter uma crise.

Antes que meu cérebro gritasse que eu estava ficando louca, engoli o pequeno comprimido e, em questões de minutos, ele fez o efeito desejado.

[...]

- Bella? – Alguém segurava o meu braço. - Bella?

- Edward... – Eu sentia o toque reconfortante da sua mão mesmo de olhos fechados. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – Sussurrei.

- Não é o Edward, mas obrigado pela comparação! – Me assustei com o tom brincalhão da voz e abri os olhos. – Você não vai ao desfile?

- Que horas são? – Pulei da cama, pegando a primeira calça que estava na minha frente. – Alice vai me matar!

- Não antes de matar uns dez! - Jazz sentou no sofá.

Enquanto Jazz brincava, eu colocava uma regata básica e prendia os meus cabelos. Depois de alguns segundos, eu percebi que havia ficado de calcinha e sutiã na frente dele.

– Ai meu Deus!

- O que foi? – Ele me perguntou assustado.

- Eu não acredito que troquei de roupa na sua frente... – Tampei o meu rosto visivelmente envergonhado e rubro. -... Intimidade é uma merda! – Esbravejei.

- Intimidade é uma glória! – Ele levantou os braços e eu mandei língua pra ele. – Permite que nós vejamos amigas gostosas em trajes mínimos!

- Babaca! – Ele sorriu e piscou pra mim. - Vamos?

- Claro! – Ele abriu a porta e eu passei. – Alice já deve ter matados uns quinze desde que eu a deixei no museu... Na última vez, eu havia contabilizado cinco mortos.

- Cinco? – Ele confirmou com a cabeça. – Até o fim dessa noite, não sobrará ninguém. Nem eu e nem você.

- Disso tenho certeza! – Nós rimos e saímos de Rose Hill.

No caminho, compramos dois cafés no Starbucks, depois de ter desistido de levar mais um para Alice.

Se a minha pequena irmã com jeito de fada já estava nervosa sem café, imagina com a cafeína rolando solta pelo seu organismo?

Nós não queríamos correr nenhum risco.

Acelerei o carro, passando pelo trânsito da _Michigan Avenue. _O _Museum of Contemporary Art Chicago _ficava no centro, mais precisamente na _220 East Chicago Avenue._

No coração de Chicago.

Assim que estacionei, visualizei a grande escadaria de uma das maiores instalações dos EUA dedicado à arte do nosso tempo.

As janelas, assim como as portas, eram de vidro espelhado. O reflexo da cidade ficava ainda mais majestoso diante daquele grande prédio que datava de 1945.

Subi as escadas rapidamente, com Jasper ao meu encalço. Do lado de fora, ainda era possível ouvir a voz de Alice em meio ao som da arrumação do desfile.

Mary Alice Cullen Renaud havia escolhido muito bem. O lugar era particularmente de bom gosto, com trabalhos e idéias de artistas vivos, que casariam perfeitamente com a proposta que ela queria apresentar ao público.

Pelo o que eu tinha ouvido e pesquisado, o _MCA _era um centro inovador e atraente de arte contemporânea.

E _inovador_ e _atraente _eram palavras que traduziam a criação da marca _"Mary Alice"._

Eu havia bisbilhotado algumas peças e estava totalmente encantada com tudo.

- Bella! – Alice me gritou assim que pus os pés na porta principal do museu. – Onde você estava? - Ouvi a sua pergunta enquanto olhava uma escultura.

- Estava resolvendo algumas pendências no ateliê. – Olhei cúmplice para Jasper. – Trouxe isso. – Entreguei um copo de _Iced Caramel Macchiato _para ela. – Vou cuidar de tudo agora. Descanse um pouco.

- Err... Obrigada. – Ela tomou um longo gole, sujando a boca com a calda de caramelo. – Era tudo o que eu precisava. – Ela tomou mais um gole.

- Eu sei. – Sorri pra ela. – Vou ver como estão arrumando as cadeiras. – Olhei para Jasper. – E você, vai voltar à Rose Hill?

- De jeito algum. – Ele sentou-se ao lado de Alice. – Vou ficar... Se Alice precisar de mim e...

- Já sei! – Bufei irritada, sabendo que não havia remédio que curasse a paixão platônica do meu amigo. – Vou lá dentro e já volto.

Ajudei os montadores com o palco, vi a iluminação e o som; consegui colocar as lingeries em seus respectivos lugares, junto com as fotos das modelos trajando cada peça.

A coleção de Alice estava inspirada na mulher contemporânea que, apesar de toda a revolução feminina e da sua liberdade, ainda queriam ser sensuais, mesmo que discretamente.

A criação de Alice se propôs a prestar uma homenagem ao bustiê eternizado por Madonna nos anos 90. Com uma aparente diferença já que aquele era um modelo ultra sexy, enquanto que o modelo de Alice tinha ares românticos.

Eram peças de rendas e babados de tule numa combinação pra lá de harmoniosa de sensualidade e elegância francesa.

As cores eram bem definidas. Ora preto, ora nude e outras vezes preto com nude.

Peguei uma peça delicada entre os dedos – era um corselete de renda preta, com alguns detalhes em tom nude – e fiquei imaginando se eu conseguiria usar aquilo. E para quem eu usaria.

Meu coração bateu acelerado, indicando que eu ainda vivia.

E que eu só poderia usar _aquela_ peça para uma única pessoa.

O meu coração estava inquieto ao imaginar a reação _dele._

- Bella? – Coloquei o corselete em seu lugar. – Acho que já podemos ir.

- Tudo bem. – Disfarcei, tirando algum fio invisível da minha blusa. – Maggie já chegou?

- Não. – Alice me fitou preocupada. – Por quê?

- Eu marquei com ela às duas. – Olhei o relógio que adornava o meu pulso. – Acho que está um pouco atrasada.

- Um pouco? – Alice inspirou lentamente tentando se acalmar. – Vamos fazer o seguinte: Você vai para casa se arrumar e vou entrar em contato com ela. – Alice pegou o celular que estava em sua bolsa. – Na verdade, vou dizer a ela para arrastar o seu traseiro magro pra cá. Agora. – Alice discou o número e eu percebi o quanto ela se parecia com Edward.

Depois de alguns segundos, ela fechou o celular com violência.

- Eu posso ir até lá, se você quiser. – Me aproximei. – Não deve ser muito longe daqui...

- Então você vai. – Alice andava de um lado para o outro. – Vou para casa me arrumar e volto. Preciso conferir tudo antes que o desfile comece.

- Okay. – Sorri, tentando amenizar a tensão. – A barra e o biombo estão prontos?

- A barra, sim. Mas o biombo... – Alice passou a mão nos longos cabelos. – Eu desisti dele. Maggie dançará para todos verem. Usando um _corset_ que desenhei especialmente para esse desfile, calcinha, meias 7/8 e uma máscara linda que eu trouxe de Paris... – Os olhos de Alice brilhavam.

- Mas você disse que ela ficaria atrás de um biombo! – Imaginei o desespero da menina ao saber que não ficaria "tão" escondida. – Como você pode mudar de ideia tão fácil, Allie? O que vou falar com Maggie?

- Bellinha, ela vai aceitar... – Alice me deu um sorriso esperançoso. – Afinal, ela foi bem paga pra isso. Ela não vai desistir agora.

- Tudo bem. – Fechei os olhos, tentando resgatar alguma paciência que sobrara. – Vou e espero voltar com ela.

- Você voltará. – Alice deu um tapinha em meu ombro e saiu.

[...]

Não consegui encontrar Maggie. Nem em seu endereço e nem pelo telefone.

E eu teria que dar logo a notícia a Alice.

Eu estava ferrada. Literalmente.

- Alice! – Voltei à Rose Hill para falar com ela. – Alice! – Gritei ainda mais alto.

- Estou aqui. – Ela estava dentro da sua suíte. – Vou esperar você se arrumar... Deixou Maggie por lá?

- Maggie não vai mais dançar. – Baixei o olhar e, logo em seguida, ergui o queixo. – Eu não consegui encontrá-la.

- O quê? – Alice estava visivelmente atônita. – Ela não vai mais... – Ela sentou-se na cama. -... O que eu vou fazer? Meu desfile vai ser um fracasso!

Alice se jogou na cama e começou a chorar.

- Eu sinto muito, Allie. – Fiz um carinho em suas costas. – Tentei encontrar Maggie de qualquer jeito, mas não consegui. – Ela olhou para mim com os olhos vermelhos. – O atraso já era um indício de que ela não apareceria... Deve ter surtado, eu acho.

- Eu vou matar aquela vadia agora! – Alice levantou rapidamente, furiosa. – Quem ela pensa que é? Eu sou Mary Alice Cullen Renaud! Ela não pode fazer isso comigo!

- Mas fez. – Eu me afastei da sua fúria. – Temos que pensar em outra estratégia e... – Alice me fitava quieta.

Parei por alguns instantes porque conhecia aquele olhar.

O olhar de súplica, de alguém que precisava ser retirado do enforcamento naquele instante.

- O que você está pensando? – Perguntei ingenuamente.

- Que você poderia dançar pra mim... – Passei a mão no rosto, atordoada com toda aquela situação. – Eu preciso de você, Bella!

- Mas eu nunca dancei assim! – Ela me olhou confusa. – Eu nunca dancei num evento desses!

- Sempre tem a primeira vez! – Eu bufei, cansada. – E além do mais, só você conhece os passos, o ritmo da música... Tudo! – Alice segurou a minha mão. – E você ganhará um bom dinheiro no final da apresentação.

- Não é isso, é só que... – Lembrei-me da voz rouca de Edward dizendo que eu nunca dançaria daquele jeito para outras pessoas. Só pra ele. –... Eu não vou conseguir dançar. Sinto muito.

- Bella. – Alice segurou a minha mão fortemente. – Eu não estaria fazendo esse pedido se houvesse outra saída. – Ela me olhou carinhosamente. – Por favor, eu preciso de você. E serei eternamente grata se você passar por cima da sua timidez e de tudo que a esteja impedindo...

- Tudo bem, Alice. – Sorri e seus olhos se iluminaram. – Eu danço pela _"Mary Alice"_!

- Obrigada, Bella! – Alice me abraçou fortemente. – Eu não poderia ter uma irmã melhor! – Senti suas lágrimas molharem os meus ombros.

Alice separou a roupa que eu usaria na after party do desfile; ela fazia questão de escolher algo do seu incrível guarda-roupa pra mim.

Mas eu não pude ver. Coisas de Alice.

Peguei um par de sandálias que havia guardado para evento.

Coloquei tudo dentro de uma pequena mala que havia ganhado de presente.

Tomei um banho demorado, sabendo que seria arrumada no museu. Lá eu teria uma maquiadora, manicure e cabelereiro à minha disposição.

Obviamente não surtei tanto quando visualizei minha aparência no espelho do banheiro.

Coloquei um jeans folgado, camiseta e uma sapatilha confortável. Eu estava bem comportada diante da peça íntima que estava prestes a trajar e dançar na barra de pole dance.

Minhas mãos suavam.

- Alice? – Nós estávamos entrando no museu. – Quem virá? - Eu estava ouvindo alguns burburinhos.

- Você quer saber dos nossos irmãos? – Assenti. – Só Emmett. Talvez Mike passe por aqui, mas ainda não é certo. – Ela me fitou. – Por quê?

- Pensei que Edward quisesse vir... – Sussurrei.

- Não, ele vai trabalhar até tarde. – Alice entregou o meu vestido a alguém. – Achei estranho o fato dele não querer vir, até porque Edward é um dos solteiros mais cobiçados de Chicago e é um desfile de peças íntimas... Realmente é algo que ele curte. Só não entendi o seu súbito interesse por um trabalho sábado à noite. - Alice cumprimentou alguém.

- Ele está se empenhando no caso. – Não dei mais detalhes, sabendo da aversão de Alice por esse assunto.

- Nem me fale. – Ela sorriu para algum convidado que chegara cedo demais. – Fico com medo dele se tornar obsessivo.

- Obsessivo? – O tom da minha voz sugeria preocupação. – Ele sabe onde está pisando. – A encarei. – Não sabe?

- O pior é que ele não sabe. – Alice parou de andar e olhou pra mim. – Bella, Edward sofreu muito.

- Eu sei. A morte de Tanya. – Comentei, lembrando-me do dia em que eu o presenciara chamando por ela.

- Ele contou a você? – Como não respondi, ela continuou. – Não é só pela Tanya... – Ela olhou para os lados antes de falar. – Edward acha que foi queima de arquivo. Acha que o assalto foi só uma desculpa... – Alice tomou fôlego. – Edward acha que o alvo era ele. E que Frank Sloane foi mandante do crime. O segundo mandante. – Alice soltou o ar que prendera sem perceber.

- Frank Sloane? – A minha voz subiu uma oitava. – O pai de Samuel?

- Ele mesmo. – Alice depositou a sua bolsa em cima de uma mesa. – Ele era o cara que meu pai mais confiava... Era ele que colocava a mão na merda, literalmente.

- Como? – A história era mais suja do que eu pensava. – Mas o pai do Samuel não foi prejudicado pelo seu pai?

- Foi. Mas isso só aconteceu depois... – Alice sussurrou. – Depois do assassinato de Tanya. Antes disso, eram cúmplices.

- Então o Sr. Sloane tentou matar Edward a mando do seu pai? – Eu estava tentando encaixar o enorme quebra cabeça que formara em minha mente. – O seu pai mandou matar o próprio filho?

- Isso é o que Edward acha. – Alice levantou os ombros. – Meu pai não tinha nada a ver com essa história. A única certeza que eu tenho é que o Sr. Sloane estava envolvido nisso até os dentes.

- Envolvido em quê? – Eu estava absorta em pensamentos e eu podia sentir algumas peças se encaixando em minha cabeça.

- Em tráfico de drogas. Prostituição infantil. Lavagem de dinheiro... – Alice começou a enumerar e por mim passava um turbilhão de sentimentos: Nojo, medo, compaixão, raiva... – É tanta podridão que Edward nunca quis dividir isso com a gente. Só falou alguma coisa depois que eu o pressionei muito.

- Meu Deus... – Coloquei a mão em forma de concha na boca. – Nem sei o que pensar!

- É melhor não pensar em nada mesmo. – Alice fez um carinho em meu ombro. – Só achava justo você saber, afinal, você também é uma Cullen. – Ela virou para dar ordens a alguém.

- Alice? – Ela virou e me encarou. – Você sabe o que aconteceu ao Sr. Sloane?

- As drogas pesadas acabaram com ele. – Alice disse com pesar. – Meu pai também era usuário, mas não chegou ao fundo do poço como o Sr. Sloane chegou... Ele parou antes que fosse tarde. – Alice saiu sem olhar para trás.

Por isso ele era doente daquele jeito... As drogas haviam acabado com ele?

Por um momento, imaginei como ele teria sido... Será que Samuel se parecia com ele quando jovem?

Algo dentro de mim gritava que sim.

[...]

Eu estava com um roupão de cetim preto. Fiquei colocando o tecido liso entre os dedos enquanto sentia algumas mãos em meu cabelo.

- Você poderia cortar esse cabelo, hein? – O cabelereiro atrás de mim sussurrou. – Você ficaria linda num corte chanel.

- Talvez um dia. Quem sabe. – Estremeci me lembrando de Edward dizendo que gostava dos meus fios longos. – Não se atreva a tirar um milímetro!

- Tudo bem! – Ele levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. - A _mademoiselle_ Renaud já me passou o que quer... – Vi seus olhos brilharem através do espelho que estava em minha frente.

Um arrepio percorreu a minha espinha.

Vi ele erguer a tesoura e de repente, começar a repicar o meu cabelo... O que ele estava fazendo? Fiquei parada, com medo de que ele cortasse mais do que o necessário.

Já estava pronta para fazer um escândalo, quando ele me virou, pegou a minha franja e a desfiou.

E eu fiquei lá, parada. A minha cabeça fervilhava de raiva.

- Eu disse que não queria que você cortasse o meu cabelo... – Senti os meus olhos arderem. – Você é maluco? – Aumentei o meu tom de voz. – Eu vou processar você!

- Espere e verá. – Ele respondeu e eu tive vontade de socá-lo.

Como os meus fios estavam úmidos, eu não tinha a noção exata do jeito que o meu cabelo ficara.

Depois de um spray, eles foram escovados e enrolados em bobes de velcro. E eu não parava de tremer na cadeira.

De raiva. E depois, de medo.

- Pronto, baby! – O tal cabelereiro me virou e indicou para que eu me levantasse. – Vá fazer a sua maquiagem antes que sua pele derreta de ódio por mim. – Ele me encarou e eu o olhei como se ele fosse uma aberração.

De uma coisa eu tinha certeza: Depois do desfile, eu acabaria com Alice.

- Olá. – Uma loira simpática segurou a cadeira para que eu me sentasse. - Becca?

- Bella. – Revirei os olhos de irritação. – Be – lla. - Soletrei

- Tudo bem, Bella. – Ela enfatizou o meu nome. – Relaxe, que você só sairá daqui mais perfeita do que já é! – Não pude deixar de sorrir com o elogio.

Fechei os olhos e deixei que ela fizesse o serviço, só abrindo-os quando era necessário.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela me virou na direção do espelho.

- Prontinho, Becca. – Abri os olhos e nem me importei com o erro do meu nome. – Você está perfeita!

Pisquei algumas vezes até ter a certeza de que era a minha imagem refletida ali.

Minha pele estava naturalmente uniforme; as maçãs do meu rosto estavam destacadas por um blush terracota. Os meus olhos estavam com uma sombra verde num efeito degradê. Rente aos cílios, ela esfumaçou um lápis marrom; eu estava de cílios postiços, ainda realçados por alguma máscara.

Os meus lábios receberam Juicy Tubes 33, da Lâncome. Esse era o único produto que eu reconheci entre tantos dentro de uma maleta de maquiagem.

- Bella... – Alice estava me chamando. – Bellinha! – Ela gritou quando me viu. – Blush da Guerlain? – Apontou para o meu rosto.

- Exatamente. – A loira que me maquiara estava sorrindo satisfeita, respondendo a Alice. – A _mademoiselle_ reconhece tudo.

- Obviamente. – Alice fez um gesto de pouco caso. – Você está perfeita, Bella!

- E você pediu ao cabelereiro que cortasse o meu cabelo sem a minha permissão? – Alice deu de ombros. – A minha opinião não importa pra você?

- Não nesse caso. – Eu a olhei incrédula. – Se não fosse assim, duvidaria que aceitasse cortar... – Ela sussurrou. – E cá entre nós: Seu cabelo já estava ficando poroso, cheio de pontas duplas. Inaceitável para uma Cullen. – Ela olhou para o meu cabelo enrolado. – Agora ele ficará perfeito!

- Tudo bem... – Suspirei cansada. – O que eu faço agora?

- Vou ajudar você a colocar o _corset dress*_, as meias e os sapatos. – Os olhos de Alice brilharam – Você vai ficar maravilhosa!

Troquei de roupa no meio das modelos alvoroçadas; algumas estavam nuas e outras estavam com apenas uma das peças íntimas.

E rapidamente me lembrei da boate que eu dançava em Seattle. Era um pouco parecida com a confusão que rondava ali.

Só que usávamos peças muito menos elegantes e refinadas.

Assim que coloquei a peça principal, me visualizei no grande espelho que estava no meio da sala.

O _corset_ tinha amarrações nas costas e barbatanas metálicas. A peça tinha reduzido a minha cintura espetacularmente, mantendo o meu corpo mais ereto, mas controlando as suas formas naturais.

Eu estava... Elegante.

_Sedutoramente elegante_.

Coloquei as meias e as prendi devidamente; Alice trouxe um par de sandálias que o salto media, mais ou menos, sete centímetros.

- Está confortável? – Alice perguntou enquanto eu me mexia em frente ao espelho.

- Esse espartilho é lindo... – Perguntei, virando-me e analisando cada forma do meu corpo. – É uma obra-prima.

- É _corset dress_, Bella. – Olhei para ela de soslaio. – É a mesma coisa, só que é mais chique.

- Tudo bem. _Corset_. – Falei, fazendo biquinho. – Essas sandálias são minhas?

- Com certeza. – Ela me ajudou a colocar. – Um Louboutin legítimo. Um_ Ambro Lace Pumps_. – Alice se levantou e me encarou.

- Okay. – Virei e me olhei no espelho.

Estava me sentindo radiante, poderosa... Mulher.

E o meu _eu_, perturbadoramente egoísta, ficou imaginando o que Edward diria se me visse daquele jeito.

Com aquele _corset_, meias 7/8 e sandálias de salto alto.

Estremeci.

- Nossa, está bem melhor do que ficaria na Maggie... – Alice colocou as mãos em meus ombros e me fitou dos pés a cabeça. -... Muito melhor! – Ela gritou e bateu palminhas.

Voltei ao cabelereiro que ainda me olhava desconfiadamente. Sentei na cadeira e deixei que ele soltasse o meu cabelo.

E foi quando eu tive a grata surpresa, acalmando o meu coração que batia acelerado de pavor.

O meu cabelo estava com um repicado que realçava o meu rosto, emoldurando-o.

Caía em ondas pelas minhas costas; o comprimento permaneceu quase o mesmo, o que me deu um grande alívio.

A franja estava na diagonal e eu ainda não me acostumara com ela. Mas pela cara de Alice, eu havia surpreendido.

- Vamos só passar essa pomadinha mágica... – Ele passou as mãos pelo meu cabelo e o bagunçou ainda mais, criando um ar selvagem e sexy. – _Voilà!_

- Uau! – Alice colocou a mão na boca. – _Magnifique_, Jean! – Ela deu um beijo estalado no rosto do homem que mexia em meu cabelo.

- E você? – Ele me encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada. – Ainda quer me matar?

- Talvez eu adie a sua sentença de morte... – Ele e Alice riram. – Obrigada... Ficou lindo. – Passei a mão pelo cabelo que não parecia ser meu.

- De nada. – Ele sorriu debochadamente.

Coloquei a máscara que Alice me entregou.

- Essa máscara fez parte de um editorial da _Vogue. - _Arrumei o adereço em meu rosto. - Você vai ficar ainda mais sexy! - Ela começou a bater palminhas.

Olhei para o espelho e não estava me reconhecendo ali. Algo dentro de mim queria se libertar; queria dançar e esquecer por alguns segundos quem eu era e o que estava fazendo ali.

Porque quando eu dançava tudo ficava mais fácil. E menos doloroso.

Fiquei nos bastidores, enquanto Alice aguardava o início. Ela estava tão nervosa que não conseguia simplesmente parar ou relaxar.

De longe, eu ouvia as pessoas conversando. Parecia estar lotado.

Ela andava de um lado para o outro, mexendo as mãos freneticamente.

Entreguei um copo d'água a ela.

- Está lotado, Bella. – Ela tomou um gole e me entregou o copo. – Está lotado!

- Eu sei! – Sorri pra ela. – Não era isso que você queria?

- Era, lógico... Mas... – Ela hesitou. – Esse desfile é tão importante pra mim!

- E ele será o primeiro de muitos aqui em Chicago. – Coloquei as mãos em seus ombros. – Alice, você é uma artista. A coleção está maravilhosa e todos beijarão os seus pés. – Ela sorriu. - Você será reverenciada.

- Okay. – Ela inspirou e expirou o ar. – Vou ver como estão as coisas e já volto.

Fiquei alguns minutos parada tentando me concentrar e me lembrando de cada movimento.

Ajeitei novamente a máscara no rosto e contei até dez para me acalmar.

- Bella... – Alice segurou a minha mão. – É a sua vez.

Olhei para ela tentando ver alguma hesitação em seu olhar.

Mas Alice não hesitara. Ela confiava plenamente em mim.

E eu não poderia decepcioná-la.

Andei lentamente até chegar ao início do corredor que trazia o nome "Mary Alice" no alto. Estava escrito de forma simples, porém muito elegante.

Alice deu o sinal atrás de mim e eu ouvi a gravação com alguns gemidos e sussurros invadir o lugar.

Era o início da apresentação.

Fui andando lentamente até chegar a barra de ferro; flashes pipocaram em cima de mim e eu agradeci por estar tão diferente da Bella Swan que eu costumava ser e, ainda por cima, mascarada.

Ninguém me reconheceria.

Por alguns segundos, convenci a mim mesma que não haviam motivos para ficar tão nervosa. Eu não era conhecida no mundo da moda e estava disfarçada.

E o melhor: Edward não estava ali para me atormentar com os seus olhos queimando a minha pele.

Caminhei em volta da barra, deslizando o meu corpo e encostando-me nela.

E a música finalmente começou a tocar.

**_Música: Justify my love - Madonna_**

Subi no mesmo instante, deixando extravasar toda a sensualidade que a música e a dança pedia.

Ali eu estava livre.

Ouvi as pessoas aplaudindo, enquanto eu elevava minha perna direita e a descia, girando o meu corpo e subindo, colocando o quadril para cima.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás e subi, apoiando-me na barra.

Desci novamente, agora com as pernas unidas e com o corpo rente a barra de ferro.

Quando voltei a posição inicial, olhei para a platéia que encarava silenciosamente a minha dança.

Pude ver Samuel a alguns metros de mim, longe o bastante para não perceber quem era a mulher por trás daquela máscara e daquele _corset_.

Virei-me para a barra e curvei o meu corpo para trás, realizando um _cambret_.

E nesse instante, desisti de fazer o próximo passo.

_Ele_ estava próximo a mim, seus olhos perfuraram os meus, mesmo com uma máscara entre nós. Suas mãos seguravam fortemente a cadeira, deixando os nós dos dedos brancos, indicando a tensão que ele sofria.

Ele sabia quem eu era.

Seus olhos seguiram todo o meu corpo e eu comecei a tremer por dentro.

Seu olhar vagava por cada parte descoberta do meu corpo e o meu coração dava cambalhotas de desejo.

O pensamento racional me abandonou e eu imaginei o que Edward seria capaz de fazer comigo vestida daquele jeito.

Eu queria que ele fosse capaz de fazer muitas coisas. E eu tinha certeza de que ele seria.

O olhar dele transbordava de excitação, enquanto sua língua passeava preguiçosamente por seus lábios; suas mãos foram diretamente à gravata e a afrouxaram.

Edward se ajeitou na cadeira, parecendo desconfortável. Mas em nenhum momento ele desviou o seu olhar de mim.

E eu me mantive nele. Com o coração latejando em meu ouvido, era possível sentir a tensão que dançava entre nós.

E ali tive a certeza de que eu nunca seria livre. Não com ele por perto.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>corset: <em>**_É um espartilho, corpete justo usado para modelar o corpo, dos seios ao quadril. (__Fonte: google)_

**_cambret: _**_Passo realizado na dança em que se inclina o corpo para trás__._

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: _**_Esclarecendo que a coleção da Alice existe! Foi a coleção assinada por Jean-Paul Gaultier para a marca de lingeries italiana La Perla para o outono/inverno 2011/12. Tudo de muito bom gosto como todo o universo La Perla e Gaultier! *baba*_

_Quem quer uma lingerie dessa? \o/_

_No próximo capítulo vou postar algumas criações para a gente sonhar e o corset dress da Bellinha estará disponível no tumblr._

_Sou apaixonada por lingeries e a La Perla... Sem comentários! Vi um vídeo de um desfile e fiquei imaginando a nossa Alice criadora de tudo!_

_Tudo o que foi usado aqui em parte visual será postado no tumblr da fic... O link tá lá em cima!_

_Não consegui mandar a preview para **Chuva Fina, Vitória e Jas**. MENINAS, deixem seu email do jeitinho que eu falei! (Tudo separadinho, sem arroba)._

**_Continua a propostinha: Review = Preview do capítulo 18!_**

**_Capítulo 18 virá depois do Carna, ok? Aproveitem para pular, brincar e deixar uma review linda pro Juiz!_**

**_Bom Carnaval para todas as juizetes, hein? Nos vemos em breve!_**

**_Beijos do Juiz!_**


	22. Capítulo 18  Uma temporada no Inferno

**.**

**_Disclaimer: __TWILIGHT_**_ não me pertence e nem a música **MONEY HONEY**... Mas o casal de meio-irmãos que se amam verdadeiramente e não podem ficar juntos sim! Então, por favor, respeitem! E curtam..._

**_._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**Olá flores! *acena timidamente*_

_Eu sei que falhei com vocês na minha tentativa de postar toda a semana, mas acreditem, tive uma semana péssima no trabalho; uma semana que prefiro apagar da minha memória. Por muitas vezes abri o word e batia aquele desespero porque a inspiração simplesmente sumiu! Com a cabeça cheia, eu não conseguia me conectar com o nosso juiz e muito menos com a nossa Bellinha... E eu não conseguiria postar um capítulo merda. Sempre priorizei pela qualidade dos posts e assim pretendo ser até o último capítulo dessa fic. Então me perdoem, ok? Vou fazer o máximo para cumprir minha palavra, podem ter certeza! _

_Também sei que prometi previews, e vou manter o que eu disse. Como não mandei preview desse capítulo, quem comentou anteriormente, ganhará automaticamente esse presente do capítulo 19. Então, fica a critério de vocês... E espero que eu me surpreenda e veja muita review por aqui porque tô precisando! O desânimo ainda não abandonou o meu corpo e eu preciso que ele se afaste o mais rápido possível!rs_

_Então é isso, juizetes! Tive uma semaninha chata e sem ânimo pra escrever nada. Eu sabia que vocês estavam ansiosas, mas o que a gente faz quando falta inspiração? A minha beta linda aturou as minhas lamentações e sempre ficava preocupada comigo... Lena, I luv ya! (Mas você já sabe disso, né)_

_Quem quiser ver fofurices, maluquices e sacanagenzinhas relacionadas à fic, entre no nosso tumblr: moneyhoneyfanfic(**ponto**)tumblr(**ponto**)com (Só trocar a palavra **ponto** pelo símbolo correspondente). Tá ficando lindo demais, gente!_

_Quem quiser perguntar, mande tudo pro forms: www(**ponto**)formspring(**ponto**)me(**barra**)CarollDiva (Só trocar pelo símbolo). Também estamos com um grupo fechado no facebook denominado "Juiz Masen, me condene!". Lá falamos de assuntos mais *cof* pervos *cof* e indicamos algumas fics também... É um lugar especial pra falarmos sobre "Money Honey". Se quiser participar, entre na página da fic: www(**ponto**)facebook(**barra**)CarollDiva. Ah! E também tem meu twitter: (**arroba**)CarollDiva para sugestões, conversas e comentários! Sintam-se à vontade para me adicionar!_

_Bom, vamos parar de blá-blá-blá! Parte visual da fic, como roupa da Bella e local da festa estão no tumblr. Música linda nesse capítulo! *cry*_

_Just Enjoy juizetes! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 18<strong>

**Uma temporada no Inferno**

"_Acredito que estou no Inferno, portanto estou."_

_(Arthur Rimbaud)_

_**- **_**Chicago - IL - EUA - **

**- Sábado - **

_**BELLA POV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Eu ainda estava em pé, encarando-o.

Nem conseguia sequer me mover e sair dali.

- Bella! – Ouvi um sussurro. – Bella! – Olhei para o lado e vi Alice agitar a mão freneticamente.

Balancei a cabeça, tentando organizar os meus pensamentos, trazendo alguma coerência a eles... Meus ouvidos zuniam e eu não conseguia me concentrar.

Porque ele estava ali, próximo a mim... _Comendo-me_ com os olhos.

Minhas pernas tremiam e minhas mãos escorregavam na barra de ferro.

Eu estava excitada com a possibilidade de tê-lo ali tão perto de mim.

Girei algumas vezes, com certa dificuldade. Mas eu terminaria aquela dança.

E, por mais errado que parecesse, eu me senti estranhamente mais _animada_, como se estivesse em êxtase. Era pecaminoso me comportar daquele jeito, mas eu não conseguia evitar.

Porque eu iria dançar pra _ele_. Como _ele_ mesmo me fez prometer.

As batidas erráticas do meu coração denunciavam o que o meu maldito corpo sentia... Por mais longe que ficássemos, por mais que tentássemos agir como irmãos, ele era a minha droga.

Como eu havia aprendido há algum tempo no _High School, _algumas drogas produziam o aumento da atividade pulmonar e aumentavam a percepção, ficando os demais sentidos ativados.

Edward provocava isso em mim, perceptivelmente; assim como conseguia, só com a sua imponente presença, diminuir a minha atividade cerebral.

O meu cérebro demorava ainda mais para processar o que eu estava fazendo. A muralha que eu havia imposto para me reprimir havia ruído consideravelmente.

Eu estava... Seduzindo-o?

Estava. E não conseguia evitar. Era inerente a mim.

Então esse seria o nosso segredinho _sujo_.

Eu ainda ignorava o público que aguardava o meu próximo movimento; só conseguia enxergar o par de olhos verdes que se encontrava a minha frente.

Era como se um grande holofote estivesse em cima dele. Todo resto havia desaparecido, tudo o que passamos e todos os sentimentos controversos que viviam em mim agora inexistiam.

Coloquei uma perna na barra e rebolei, lentamente e sensualmente... Fechei os olhos imaginando-o ali comigo. Mesmo sabendo que Edward nunca se compararia ao frio daquele metal, eu poderia imaginar as suas mãos em mim, me estimulando a continuar.

Passei a mão no cabelo, ainda rebolando ao som da música da Madonna. O medo e a hesitação me abandonaram, eu queria fazer a minha melhor apresentação.

Girei novamente o meu corpo na barra, subindo e escorregando por ela. Cada passo que eu fazia, meu olhar ia diretamente ao homem que estava sentado na primeira fileira, mais precisamente na quinta poltrona para convidados vip's.

Ondulei o meu corpo e encarei-o. Seus olhos estavam num tom de verde escuro; totalmente profundos e hipnotizantes.

Diziam tudo quando ele mesmo não queria dizer nada.

Andei novamente em torno da barra lentamente, para que todos visualizem os detalhes da calcinha ultra sexy eu trajava.

Executei o movimento "fireman cruzado"; caí de joelhos e deitei, ondulando o meu corpo rente ao chão.

Olhei rapidamente pra ele. Edward cruzou as pernas desconfortavelmente, afrouxando ainda mais a gravata preta.

Ao ver seu peito subir e descer numa velocidade anormal imaginei como ele estaria: tão excitado quanto eu com aquela situação em que nos coloquei sem piores intenções.

Edward segurava a lateral da cadeira com firmeza enquanto nos encarávamos, cada um passando pelo seu próprio e letal teste de resistência. Queríamos chegar ao final e saber quem sucumbiria finalmente.

E estávamos igualmente empatados em nossa teimosia e excitação.

Levantei, ficando ao lado da barra. Executei um "seat básico", enquanto minha cabeça pendia para trás e o meu braço esquerdo caía.

Desci, ondulei o meu corpo e subi novamente, executando um "back hoor", até conseguir ficar completamente esticada rente a barra.

Deslizei lentamente e joguei o meu corpo para frente, dando uma cambalhota. Fiquei de costas novamente para o público, virando-me para o lado que ele estava. Rebolei até chegar ao chão e subi, empinando o bumbum para trás.

Girei três vezes em volta da barra e subi, fazendo uma "inversão básica". Desci lentamente e fiquei deitada, virando-me, colocando cada perna ao lado da barra. Subi lentamente e, quando a música estava prestes a acabar, resolvi fazer um movimento de nível avançado: o "geminis".

Cruzei uma perna na barra, enquanto a outra ficava simplesmente dobrava. Estiquei meus braços e rezei para que o tecido da calcinha ajudasse na aderência.

Deu certo porque ouvi aplausos. Muitos aplausos.

Assobios e gritinhos animados.

Segurei na barra e joguei o corpo para trás, voltando a posição inicial. Muitas pessoas haviam se levantado; as outras que permaneciam sentadas, comentavam umas com as outras sobre a minha performance.

Sorri timidamente, mesmo sabendo que de nada adiantaria, afinal, eles não sabiam quem eu era.

Só uma pessoa sabia. E esta agora estava impassível, com a mão no queixo, como se avaliasse toda aquela situação.

O que havia acontecido com ele?

E, de repente, como se toda a minha segurança tivesse ido embora, eu vi que havia um desapontamento em seu olhar. Ou era... Decepção? Seus olhos brilhavam de forma diferente; não estavam receptivos, orgulhosos e nem excitados.

Era como se ele lastimasse algo profundamente.

Fiz uma breve reverência sentindo um nó se formando em minha garganta, como se alguém a apertasse. Conseguia ouvir alguns elogios exagerados sobre a minha performance, mas nada me incomodava ou me fazia sentir mal. Eu estava focada no olhar de quem realmente importava.

E Edward estava completamente imóvel. A inquietação que eu supus ver durante a minha dança sumira; ele estava analisando-me, com a insensibilidade claramente estampada em seu rosto.

Eu havia dançado pra ele, será que ele não havia percebido? Não importava os elogios, os aplausos ou os assobios, o que importava era a reação dele, o que ele sentiu durante toda a apresentação... Será que ele havia sentido algo? Será que ele havia gostado?

E, quando eu menos percebi, meus pés começaram a se mover em sua direção. Eu estava indo confrontá-lo.

Dane-se desfile, Samuel ou as outras pessoas. Eu queria ter a certeza de que Edward sabia quem era a morena misteriosa que havia feito uma apresentação de pole dance especialmente pra ele.

Mas antes que eu pudesse dar mais um passo, Edward se levantou e saiu, sem sequer olhar para trás.

Senti os meus olhos arderem imediatamente com a possível rejeição. Olhei para os lados visivelmente atordoada e com uma vontade insana de ir atrás dele. Mas eu não podia; o show deveria continuar.

Fechei os olhos e inspirei o ar lentamente. Fiz mais uma reverência e saí da passarela, com a elegância que era necessária nessas situações, embora meus ombros pesassem mais de cinco quilos.

Assim que percebi que estava longe dos olhos alheios, acelerei meus passos.

Passei por Alice, sem ouvir o que ela gritara pra mim.

Arranquei a máscara do rosto e saí sem rumo, rezando para que ninguém me reconhecesse ou quisesse uma declaração. Tive a sorte de logo encontrar um banheiro e me tranquei ali, virando a chave e sentando no mármore frio.

Coloquei a mão sob o peito e tentei controlar a respiração, em vão. Levantei cambaleante e senti um gosto amargo na boca.

Fechei os olhos e inspirei duas, três vezes, inutilmente, sabendo que aquele cubículo não traria a paz que eu ansiava. Mas era o que eu tinha naquele momento.

Debrucei-me sob a grande pia branca e vendo o reflexo de outra pessoa no espelho, resolvi molhar um pouco a minha nuca, pulsos e braços.

Sentei no vaso e pus a cabeça entre as pernas... Eu ainda não acreditava no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Como eu tive tamanha coragem?

De dentro do banheiro, eu ainda conseguia ouvir outras músicas da Madonna. Sabia que o desfile havia começado e até queria sair dali... Mas eu não tinha forças para encará-lo.

Os seus olhos... A sua inércia no final da apresentação, ele me virando as costas. Tudo vinha como um turbilhão e não sabia o que pensar; só conseguia ouvir a sua voz dizendo que "Vou ser apenas seu irmão de agora em diante.".

Então por que ele encararia a apresentação da sua "irmã" com outras intenções? Por que ele se interessaria por mim, daquele jeito? Ele estava fazendo o que era certo agora e eu deveria bater palmas para ele e não me sentir rejeitada ou humilhada pela sua negação... O que eu queria afinal?

Baguncei o meu cabelo tentando reformular as ideias... Por que eu me sentia como se tivesse levado um grande soco no estômago? Ou como se a vida estivesse rindo zombeteira da minha cara?

Droga! Quanto mais eu pensava, mais confusões e angústias passavam por mim...

Depois de alguns minutos que eu não havia feito questão de contar, destranquei a porta. Saí timidamente e vi que o backstage estava ainda mais tumultuado, com modelos andando apressadamente e Alice prestes a surtar.

- Bella! – Ela me abraçou calorosamente. – Só falam na sua apresentação, menina! – Ela indicou algo para uma modelo. – Preciso que me ajude com algumas coisas. – Ela sorriu, passando a mão no rosto impecável. – Depois será só festa! – Ela jogou os braços pra cima agitada.

Simplesmente sorri, já cansada e tentei ajudar no que era possível. A coleção de Alice estava fantástica, um verdadeiro sonho para qualquer _it girl_ de Chicago.

Voltei à minha realidade e comecei a auxiliar no que Alice solicitava. Coloquei um roupão branco e comecei a arrumar as roupas íntimas, mesmo que ela tivesse que chamar a minha atenção muitas vezes.

- Bella! – Eu estava segurando uma calcinha entre os dedos. – O que está acontecendo com você? Houve alguma coisa?

- Não, não houve nada. – Menti, olhando para a peça que eu acariciava. – Só estou um pouco cansada.

- Próxima! – Alice checou a próxima modelo a entrar e esqueceu um pouco de mim.

Mesmo com a agitação frenética do backstage, eu não consegui me distrair e esquecer o que acontecera minutos atrás. Balancei a cabeça por muitas vezes para as minhas perguntas mentais, tentando entender tudo o que acontecera e o pior, tentando entender o motivo da atitude de Edward.

Talvez eu não quisesse aceitar que havia acabado e que eu havia colocado um ponto final em tudo. Ele estava se comportando e me respeitando como um irmão mais velho poderia fazer... E por que, ainda assim, eu estava morrendo de raiva dele e com uma vontade absurda de chorar? Por que eu estava sentindo o gosto amargo da rejeição e da sua passividade diante de mim? Por que eu estava me sentindo uma fraca por ter sucumbido ao desejo de me mostrar a ele, enquanto o próprio mantinha-se inalterado?

Merda... Se houvesse uma possibilidade de me punir, eu faria. Porque eu estava sendo contraditória e absurda, afinal, ele se comportara corretamente, não?

_Edward_. A dor voltou, mais forte. Eu a reprimi. Direcionei o olhar para as modelos que se encontravam a minha frente, agitadas, colocando e tirando algumas calcinhas, corseletes e sutiãs de rendas e babados.

Sufocando com o vazio que estava dentro de mim, coloquei um vestido qualquer e um par de sandálias e esperei pelo momento em que o nome de Alice seria chamado.

Ela estava radiante, o desfile durara quase trinta minutos e foi um sucesso estrondoso. Os flashes pipocavam e todos se mostraram animados com a nova coleção de lingeries da marca _"Mary Alice"._

Alice entrou na passarela e me chamou.

- Não! – Eu estava escondida, quase me arrependendo de ter ido olhar o desfecho do desfile. – Alice, eu não posso!

- Eu só entro com você, Bella! – A fada do mal sussurrou.

Entrei visivelmente sem graça e Alice foi ovacionada. Algumas modelos vieram atrás de nós e fomos até o final da passarela. Alice pegou a minha mão e a levantou, num típico gesto de pessoas que se sentem vitoriosas.

E ela tinha toda a razão para se sentir assim.

Forcei o meu melhor sorriso e Alice convidou a todos para a _after party_, que seria no restaurante do próprio museu. Alguns se levantaram dos seus assentos, enquanto outros aguardavam mais pronunciamentos da grande promessa da moda em Chicago e anfitriã da noite.

Saí sorrateiramente e pensei se não seria melhor ir embora, afinal, aquela noite já havia dado pra mim. Peguei minha bolsa e procurei o meu celular, para mandar uma mensagem para Jasper explicando o meu sumiço, quando senti uma mão segurar o meu braço.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – Alice franziu o cenho.

- Eu não estou me sentindo bem, Alice... – Segurei a bolsa contra o peito. - ... Queria ir pra casa e... – Minha voz saiu mais trêmula do que o esperado.

- E vai me deixar sozinha com esses leões? – Alice apontou por cima do ombro. – Bellinha, fique mais um pouco, por favor! – Ela juntou as mãos. – E eu estou louca para vê-la no vestido que fiz especialmente para esta noite.

- Você fez um vestido pra mim? – Perguntei confusa. – Pensei que você me emprestaria uma roupa sua.

- Só por que peguei em meu guarda-roupa? – Assenti. – Não! Só escondi porque eu sei como você surta com presentes... Aliás, é um defeito seu que eu não aprecio nem um pouco! Mas já a sua teimosia, eu aceito. – Ela colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Eu não sou teimosa! – Esbravejei como uma criança birrenta e Alice riu. – Tudo bem, fico pelo vestido.

- Obrigada pela consideração. – Alice fez uma careta e eu sorri. – Vamos pegar o seu presente!

Voltei novamente à cadeira do Jean, onde ele realçou o ondulado do meu novo cabelo com babyliss lateral, prendendo-o logo em seguida com bobes largos.

Instantes depois Renata me maquiou. Relaxei na cadeira sabendo que ela faria um ótimo trabalho; ela uma profissional muito competente.

- Pronto, Becca. – Bufei sabendo que ela nunca acertaria o meu nome. Ou já estava fazendo de propósito. – _Mademoiselle_ Alice, o que achou?

- Aplique mais um pouco de rímel preto da Lâncome. – A maquiadora fez exatamente o que Alice mandou. – Isso.

Abri os olhos e tentei encarar o meu reflexo, mas Alice me impediu.

- Espere mais um pouco. – Ela pegou um grande saco com zíper e segurou a minha mão. – Coloque logo o vestido. Assim o resultado será ainda melhor. – Ela me puxou até o banheiro e me entregou a roupa.

Saí do banheiro com o vestido perfeitamente abraçando o meu corpo.

Era um vestido elegante e fluido, seu tecido acariciava a minha pele.

Era formidável.

Era um quimono moderno, azul turquesa de seda. Seu decote chegava a uma faixa que realçava a minha cintura.

Eu nunca havia percebido como ela era fina. As mangas iam até os cotovelos; o vestido contrastava com o meu tom de pele de uma forma perfeita.

O comprimento ia até a metade das minhas coxas. Tentei descer um pouco mais, mas era inútil.

Bufei e resolvi encarar o que me aguardava.

- E aí, o que achou? – Alice estava de braços cruzados. Ela também havia trocado de roupa.

- É lindo! – Respondi, alisando o tecido. – Um pouco curto demais, mas lindo. – Sorri.

- É um legítimo Issa London! A Dani mandou especialmente pra mim. – Diante da minha passividade, ela continuou. – É a marca preferida da Kate.

- Dani? Kate? – Franzi o cenho, confusa. – São suas amigas estilistas?

- Não, Bellinha. – Alice revirou os olhos. – Dani é a Daniella Helayel, estilista brasileira da marca. Kate é a Kate Middleton! – Arqueei uma sobrancelha. - Aquelazinha que tirou o William de todas nós. - Ela fez uma careta.

- Ah tá! – Eu havia me esquecido da mania que Alice tinha de se referir aos outros como íntima. – Ela tem um bom gosto.

- Não tanto quanto o meu! – Eu concordei e Alice riu. – Vamos tirar esses bobes e partir para a festa! – Ela ergueu a mão e eu comecei a ficar assustada com a sua excessiva animação.

Pareceu ter esquecido a ausência de Marc, seu marido.

Jean retirou os bobes do meu cabelo, passando uma pomada qualquer nele.

Quando ele acabou, pude finalmente ver o resultado final da produção.

A minha pele estava uniforme e finalizada com blush pêssego. Uma sombra iluminadora estava cobrindo toda a pálpebra móvel e contornava os cílios inferiores. Nos de cima, havia um traço grosso de delineador líquido preto. Também havia uma máscara preta, realçando ainda mais os meus olhos adornados por cílios postiços.

Nos lábios, um batom pêssego do mesmo tom do blush.

- Você está linda, se é isso que quer saber!– Alice me entregou uma bolsa desconhecida enquanto eu encarava a estranha que sorria descaradamente pra mim. – Trouxe alguma sandália?

- Trouxe. – Indiquei uma caixa em cima da cadeira. – Me apaixonei assim que os vi. – Continuei me encarando frente ao espelho.

- Um Gucci? – Alice tirou as sandálias da caixa. – Ai, minha menina está crescendo... – Alice fingiu que chorava, arrancando risos meus e do Jean.

Coloquei a sandália e respirei fundo ao ver a quantidades de pessoas que aguardavam Alice e a mim. Sorri algumas vezes, embora estivesse louca para ficar invisível, beber algo e me anestesiar de alguma forma.

Assim que pisamos no _Puck's cafe_, o restaurante do _MCA_, senti que a noite estava apenas começando.

- Alice Cullen! – Os jornalistas vieram atrás dela. – Como está se sentindo após tantos aplausos e elogios? – Rolei os olhos para a pergunta idiota.

Assim que Alice começou a responder, eu vi Jasper se aproximar de nós. Alice sorriu e meu amigo, sentindo-se namorado ou algo do tipo da dona da festa, ficou ao seu lado, segurando a sua mão, enquanto todos estavam ávidos por respostas da nova estilista de sucesso.

Pisquei para Jasper e saí para contemplar a festa.

O salão estava lindamente arrumado com velas e flores lilases, roxas, rosas e brancas. Era um festival de rosas, hortênsias, tulbaghias, violetas, didiscos e lírios adornando vasos de cristal; velas de diferentes formatos estavam espalhadas pelas mesas do restaurante, juntamente com alguns galhos de árvores secos e folhas desidratadas.

Os lustres, assim como toda a iluminação artificial projetada por outras luzes, eram uma atração à parte. Alice os trouxera especialmente da França.

Uma pequena pista de dança improvisada convidava os presentes a dançarem música eletrônica, bossa nova e música francesa, entoada por Carla Bruni, Yelle e Camille.

Estava tudo de extremo bom gosto, como Alice sugerira.

Olhei para tudo encantada e elogiei mentalmente o esforço do meu trabalho e de Alice. Apesar da indiferença de Edward, tudo estava dando certo.

Para mim e para ela.

Os convidados pareciam empolgados com o jantar, assim como os jornalistas da moda estavam ansiosos pelas futuras criações de Alice.

Estava tudo saindo conforme o planejado.

Melhor, estava saindo além do que esperávamos.

Para o meu alívio, um garçom pareceu ouvir as minhas preces para abrandar a angústia que ainda batia em mim e me ofereceu uma taça de champanhe. Despejei rapidamente o líquido pela minha garganta abaixo e prontamente peguei outra taça.

- Se eu fosse você, iria com calma... – Senti uma mão grande segurando em minha cintura. -... Com certeza, você vai querer aproveitar essa noite.

- Samuel. – Eu nunca o confundiria com _ele_; o calor que eu sentia em sua presença não estava sentindo-o agora. Nem um pouco. – Gostou do desfile?

- Foi um pouco desconfortável ver todas aquelas mulheres em trajes mínimos... – Ele riu coçando a nuca. – Mas sim, foi bom. As lingeries estavam muito bonitas.

- Também achei. – Tentei disfarçar, sabendo que eu procurava por alguém que não estava ali diante dos meus olhos.. – Alice fez um trabalho extraordinário esta noite.

- Você também. – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido me fazendo engasgar com o champanhe.

- Como assim? – Fiquei nervosa. – Eu não fiz nada... – Argumentei.

- Fez sim... – Um sorriso sacana apareceu em seus lábios. – Você está deslumbrante esta noite, Bella. E se você não fosse braço direito de Alice, eu poderia levá-la daqui. Agora.

- Pena que não podemos... – Forcei um sorriso. - ... Alice surtaria se não me encontrasse aqui.

- Imagino. – Samuel olhou para a minha taça. – Vou beber algo também. Já volto. – E depositou um beijo suave em meu rosto.

Fiquei ali, sozinha, cumprimentando algumas pessoas que conhecia de vista. Rosalie e Emmett estavam em uma mesa, conversando com algumas pessoas e pela animação dele, tive a certeza de que falavam de pólo.

- Oi Bella. – Mike estava visivelmente envergonhado na minha frente.

- Oi Mike! – Olhei para o seu rosto cansado. – Alice vai gostar de saber que veio. - Dei um beijo em seu rosto.

- Vim o mais rápido que pude. – Ele olhou para os lados. – Você sabe onde ela está?

- Ela estava respondendo algumas perguntas... – Olhei para a entrada. – Me parece que ela está ali, com Jasper. – Vi o meu amigo ao longe, sorrindo pateticamente.

- Obrigado. – Ele saiu e parou por alguns segundos. – À propósito, você está muito bonita hoje.

- Obrigada. – Levantei a taça e sorri forçadamente antes de vê-lo se afastar.

Olhei para o outro lado e o meu coração pareceu parar de bater por alguns segundos.

_Edward._

Ele estava extremamente lindo com um terno preto e uma gravata do mesmo tom. Seu cabelo apontava para diferentes direções e sua barba estava por fazer.

Ele estava... Leve. Como há muito tempo eu não o via. Ele ria e eu via a quase covinha da sua bochecha aparecer e desaparecer em segundos.

Seus olhos estavam em fendas pela intensidade da sua risada. Ele colocava a mão no cabelo e balançava o rosto, obviamente lembrando-se de algo que o deixava envergonhado.

A sua mão direita arrumava o seu cabelo acobreado por algumas vezes e ele encostou-se ao balcão do bar.

Eu não era a mulher que provocava o seu sorriso e o fazia parecer mais novo e menos tenso. Eu não era a mulher que o fazia rir ser ter medo do ridículo.

A mulher que era responsável por aquele novo Edward era uma linda loira que estava ao seu lado. Uma mulher alta, com o corpo esguio; poderia ser uma das modelos da agência que Alice contratara.

Ele pegou duas taças e entregou uma a ela.

E ela inclinou o corpo em sua direção e disse algo em seu ouvido.

Vi ele sorrir pra ela. Usando o meu sorriso torto favorito.

Ele não sorriu só uma vez. Mas duas, três vezes até colocar a mão na cintura dela buscando algum apoio.

E aquilo fez o meu coração se encolher miseravelmente.

- Outra? – Peguei a taça que Samuel me oferecia. – Tudo bem. – Ele bebeu um gole da taça dele e colocou uma mão no bolso. – Edward está bem acompanhado.

- O que você disse? - Tentei disfarçar, meu coração comprimia no peito. - Edward? Parece que está bem. – Tomei mais um gole.

- E está bem mesmo. – Samuel sorriu. – Aquela é Margot Lively. Ela é uma brilhante advogada de Nova York. Estudou comigo e com Edward. – Samuel coçou o queixo.

- Ela é... Bonita. – Constatei tomando mais um gole da minha bebida. – Eles parecem bem íntimos.

- Não vamos passar a noite toda falando de Edward e Margot, vamos? – Samuel me puxou pela cintura. – E você? Ficou animada com o desfile?

- Fiquei. – Tentei parar de olhar, mas não consegui. – Graças a Deus, tudo deu certo no final.

- Graças ao seu talento. – A taça de Samuel tilintou na minha. – Você está se saindo muito bem, Bella.

- Imagina. – Olhei para os lados e vi a tal Margot descansando a testa no ombro de Edward. – Alice é muito talentosa, só isso.- Fechei os olhos e desejei que aquele enjoo repentino fosse embora.

- E aquela apresentação de pole dance, hein? – Lembrei da reação de Edward ao final da dança. – Maggie dançou muito bem, ela é uma profissional. Foi difícil me concentrar no desfile depois. – Samuel riu desconcertado.

- Você achou? – A opinião de Samuel não importava, mas eu queria conversar com ele e parar de me incomodar com que Edward fazia. – Ela é uma menina cheia de atributos. – Tentei desacelerar a minha respiração, me concentrando na bossa nova que tocava.

- Me desculpe, Bella, mas Maggie não é nenhuma menina. – Vi Samuel afrouxar a gravata. – Aquela dança e aquela sensualidade pertenciam a uma mulher que sabia o que estava fazendo. E como sabia... – Eu ri nervosa com a empolgação dele.

- Quer que eu a apresente a você? – Brinquei, pegando outra taça. – Se você quiser... – Coloquei a minha mão gelada na testa, inspirando o ar lentamente.

- Não! – Ele ficou assustado de repente. – Só comentei o que achei. E além do mais, tenho certeza de que ela não me impressionou mais do que você está fazendo agora comigo.

- É? – Olhei de soslaio e vi que Edward sussurrava algo no ouvido da tal Margot. – Foi um presente de Alice. – Edward se inclinou e colocou uma mecha do cabelo loiro da mulher atrás da orelha enquanto eu me exibia para Samuel.

- Um presente e tanto. – Samuel me encarou dos pés a cabeça. – Você ficou muito, muito sexy.

Samuel fechou um pouco os olhos como se estivesse aliviado , e quando seus cílios abaixaram, eu reparei o quão angulosas as maçãs do seu rosto estavam.

Eu estava prestes a dizer qualquer coisa para nos fazer mudar de assunto, quando ele se inclinou e me beijou.

Eu fiquei tão surpresa, que tive que firmar o meu pé no chão para não dar um passo para trás. Mas não o afastei.

Então Samuel segurou a minha cintura e aprofundou o beijo, abrindo a minha boca com a dele. Ele havia entendido que eu queria.

Eu queria qualquer coisa naquele momento. Qualquer coisa que aliviasse a pressão que o meu coração estava sentindo.

Que diminuísse a intensidade do que eu sentia por ele. Que abrandasse a dor.

Que diminuísse o peso em mim e me tornasse mais leve, capaz de voar novamente.

Que me tirasse do chão, do jeito que Edward fazia comigo com um simples toque ou um olhar cheio de significados.

Que me distraísse, que me livrasse de tudo o que ainda prendia-me a ele, matando-me lentamente.

A boca de Samuel era suave, bem mais suave do que a de Edward.

Assim que senti sua mão deslizando pela minha cintura, dei um pulo para trás.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele sussurrou, inclinando-se para mim.

- Não... – Passei a mão na testa procurando a melhor desculpa. - ... Só lembrei que precisava comer algo. Sabe como é, champanhe não é a melhor companhia para uma noite toda. – Disfarcei.

- Claro. – Ele pegou a minha mão e me guiou pelo salão.

Sentamos em alguma mesa e enquanto eu tentava comer o que me era servido, Samuel fazia questão de me beijar no rosto ou simplesmente fazer carinhos suaves em minha mão.

E eu tentava não ser indiferente, mas quando a minha atenção estava voltada ao casal que se encontrava no outro lado, em frente ao bar, era quase impossível.

Entre sorrisos fingidos e frases incompletas, tentei disfarçar a minha vontade de sair dali. Samuel me contava algumas histórias, enquanto Alice e Jasper se juntavam a nós.

Eu era a única do grupo que não sorria; aliás, eu estava tentando fazer isso inutilmente. Jasper, que percebera o meu incômodo, tentava preencher as falhas que eu deixava, como não responder a Samuel ou não rir de suas piadas. E eu agradecia meu amigo com o olhar.

- Preciso ir ao toalete. – Levantei e peguei a minha bolsa.

Saí andando rapidamente, sentindo que a qualquer momento as lágrimas poderiam brotar. Cada vez que Samuel ou Alice comentavam o quanto era adorável ver Edward conversando com Margot e que ela era uma das mulheres mais importantes no campo da advocacia dos EUA, eu sentia que o meu coração iria explodir.

E o pior, eu não poderia fazer nada.

Andei mais rápido que pude até que esbarrei em alguém.

- Me desculpe, eu... – Coloquei a mão no braço. – Eu não queria...

E assim que a pessoa se virou, eu reconheceria aqueles olhos verdes em qualquer lugar.

_O meu menininho dos olhos tristes._

- Bella... – Edward fez um carinho suave em meu braço e olhou para mim e depois para a mulher que estava com ele. – Quero que conheça Margot Lively.

- Prazer. – Senti os meus músculos tremerem. – Sou Bella Swan.

- Prazer, Margot! – Vi a loira de olhos encantadoramente azuis sorrir para mim. –Eu estava curiosa para conhecer você!

- Estava? – Senti meu estômago embrulhar. – Sinto muito por ter atrapalhado, mas...

- Por que você não fica e toma algo conosco? – Margot olhou para mim e depois para Edward. – Ela é encantadora.

- Ela é. – Edward sorriu compadecido para mim . – Quer beber algo, Bella?

- Não. – Senti meus olhos arderem pela forma que estavam falando comigo, como se eu fosse uma adolescente ou sei lá. – Já estou bebendo champanhe com Samuel.

- Tudo bem. – Tentei encontrar algum resquício de ciúmes em seu olhar, mas não achei. Não havia nada, nenhum sentimento. – Margot é advogada e talvez nos ajude com tudo.

- Nos ajude? – Tentei organizar os pensamentos, mas o álcool e o barulho me impediam de certa forma. – Não estou entendendo.

- Eu vou ajudar vocês em tudo. – Margot falou pausadamente, como se falasse com alguma deficiente mental. – Edward me contou a sua história. É uma história surpreendente.

- Que história? – Olhei para ela e para Edward, confusa. – Essa conversa não está fazendo sentido algum pra mim.

- Da grande possibilidade de você ser irmã dele. – Ela sorriu pra mim. – Carlisle era um homem tão misterioso... Enfim, vou ajudar no que for preciso. – Ela sorriu para Edward. - Tenho muitos contatos e com a minha experiência podere...

- Não precisamos da sua ajuda! – Falei rispidamente. – Essa história não é do interesse de ninguém!

- Eu sei, minha querida, mas Edward me contou as fatalidades que vêm acontecendo... – Ela colocou a mão em meu ombro, penalizada. – Mas eu posso representá-la, defender os seus interesses... – Margot inclinou o rosto como se explicasse algo a uma criança.

- Não! – Falei mais alto do que pretendia. – Eu não preciso da sua ajuda!

- Bella, acalme-se... – Edward colocou a mão em meu braço e nem o seu toque quente foi capaz de me reconfortar. – Margot vai poder ajudar você, muito mais do que Samuel.

- Como você pode? – Estava me segurando para não chorar na frente dos dois. – Como você... – Senti os meus olhos queimarem.

- Margot é uma velha amiga, estudamos juntos na Universidade. – Edward se aproximou. – Eu só quis contar com a ajuda de uma amiga competente e experiente.

- Amiga? – Eu ri debochadamente. – Vi o quão amigos vocês são... - Dei dois passos para trás.

- Bella! – Edward me segurou e eu fechei os olhos por alguns segundos. – Pode pelo menos agir como uma mulher adulta uma vez na vida!

- Eu estou agindo. – Puxei o meu braço. – Estou fazendo o melhor que eu posso.

- É muito pouco! – Edward se aproximou de mim. – Margot é uma excelente advogada, Bella. Ela é brilhante e já ganhou inúmeros casos. Você não poderá contar com a ajuda de Samuel para sempre e ...

- Isso não é da sua conta! – Falei encarando os seus olhos verdes. – E se me der licença, preciso voltar. – Virei as costas e saí, sentindo seus olhos queimarem em mim.

Voltei à mesa onde Alice, Jasper e Samuel se encontravam. Peguei uma bebida qualquer e despejei em minha boca.

- Preciso ir embora. – Avisei assim que engoli a bebida. – Agora.

- Não antes de mostrar um lugar a você. – Samuel se levantou e Alice sorriu, juntando as mãos ao lado do rosto. – Você vai adorar.

- Samuel... – Arriei os ombros, cansada. – Por favor.

- Só vai levar alguns segundos. – Ele fez um carinho em minha mão. – Venha.

[...]

Passamos por um túnel de vidros coloridos até chegar a um terraço. Eu me encolhi com o vento frio que ali soprava, sem deixar de fechar os olhos por alguns segundos e tentar relaxar.

A vista era magnífica. Do alto do _MCA_, eu conseguia enxergar os prédios mais importantes de Chicago e suas luzes hipnóticas. Tudo era tão mais bonito dali de cima, sem o trânsito caótico e a poluição típica de cidade grande.

Parecíamos estar em outra dimensão.

Fui andando lentamente, segurando a bolsa contra o meu corpo. O céu estava tão próximo a mim que eu poderia sentir a presença do meu pai.

E não me sentia mais tão sozinha.

Fechei os olhos e inspirei os diferentes aromas que vinham dali: Flores, cigarro, vinho, folhas. Tudo misturado num cenário perfeito.

- Aqui é lindo. – Encostei os meus cotovelos no parapeito do terraço. – Que vista maravilhosa!

- É a melhor vista de Chicago. – Sorri com a lembrança que eu tive da roda gigante com Edward. Nisso eu não concordava. - Gostou?

- Com certeza. – O vento levou alguns fios do meu cabelo à minha boca. – Obrigada por isso. – Ajeitei o meu cabelo.

- Na verdade, eu a trouxe aqui porque precisava falar algo. – Samuel se aproximou de mim. – Algo muito importante pra mim. – Ele fez um carinho em minha bochecha.

- Então fale. – Senti meu coração acelerar dentro do peito.

- Bella, você aceita ser a minha namorada? – Ele se aproximou ainda mais, depositando uma mão em minha cintura.

- Eu não sei o que dizer... – Umedeci os lábios com a língua. Engoli com dificuldade.

- É só dizer que sim. – Ele sorriu e eu abaixei o rosto. – Eu gosto tanto de você, Bella. E o que eu mais quero é fazê-la feliz e cuidar de você. – Ele levantou o meu rosto.

- Cuidar de mim? – Senti meus olhos umedecerem.

- Cuidar de você. – Ele colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás. – E proteger você de tudo e de todos.

- Samuel... – Comecei a chorar porque sabia que não era digna dos seus cuidados, afinal, eu o estava enganando. - ... Eu nem sei o que dizer, me desculpe.

- Então não diga nada, por enquanto. – Ele fez um carinho suave em meu rosto. – Só fique comigo esta noite.

- Eu – eu... – Ele queria que eu passasse a noite com ele? – Eu não posso.

- Você não pode ou não quer? – Desviei o meu olhar e ele ficou procurando-o. – Só quero que fique comigo esta noite, Bella. Não vou fazer nada que você não queira, eu juro.

E antes que eu respondesse qualquer coisa, Samuel me beijou.

O beijo era suave, calmo, mas não me impediu de chorar. Uma lágrima caiu e eu continuei o beijando.

Ele pareceu não perceber.

- Ai! – Reclamei quando as minhas costas bateram no mármore da parede.

- Eu machuquei você? – Samuel se afastou, parecendo preocupado.

- Não é você, é a parede. – Ele riu e se inclinou para mim. – Nós dois estamos agindo como adolescentes.

- Eu gosto disso. – Os cílios dele encostaram-se à minha bochecha, provocando cócegas. – Quer ir embora?

- Quero, mas antes preciso avisar a Alice e Jasper. – Abracei o seu pescoço.

- Tudo bem, mas... – Samuel pegou o celular que vibrava no bolso da calça. – Já volto. É a enfermeira do meu pai. – Ele colocou o aparelho em seu ouvido.

- Eu espero. – Vi Samuel se afastar e virei-me, para olhar a paisagem da cidade.

Era a segunda vista mais bonita de toda cidade, porque a primeira eu tivera com Edward na roda gigante do Navy Pier.

Senti uma lágrima molhar a minha bochecha. Passei a mão em meu rosto para afastá-la.

Fechei os olhos e lembrei de cada detalhe daquela noite: das mãos de Edward nas minhas, do seu cheiro e dos seus lábios na pele do meu pescoço. Na sua certeza de que deveríamos aproveitar o momento e deixar as dúvidas para depois.

Coloquei a mão no peito e pedi ao meu coração que se acalmasse um pouco. Eu necessitava de um pouco de paz.

Assim que fechei os olhos novamente, tentando respirar calmamente, ouvi pessoas rindo.

Era bom saber que, mesmo com a minha tristeza e com a minha angústia, havia pessoas aproveitando a noite maravilhosa que Alice proporcionara.

Sorri e abri os olhos. Mas o meu sorriso logo sumiu quando eu vi quem era.

Edward e Margot.

- Não sabíamos que tinha gente aqui! – Margot gargalhou e eu percebi que ela estava "animada" demais pelo álcool. – Bella! – Ela acenou e eu correspondi.

- Tudo bem, Margot. – Edward a segurou pela cintura enquanto ela segurava o seu ombro. – Por que você não me espera lá dentro?

- Tem certeza? – Ela fez um biquinho e Edward assentiu. – Não demore, okay?

- Okay. – Ele sorriu maliciosamente e ela depositou um beijo suave perto da sua boca.

Suave e demorado demais para um beijo entre amigos.

Virei o rosto e segurei a bolsa firmemente contra o meu corpo.

- Samuel foi embora? – Olhei de soslaio e vi Edward pegar um cigarro e acender.

- Não, foi atender uma ligação. – Vi a nuvem de nicotina passar por mim. – Se você não se importasse, eu preferiria ficar sozinha.

- Sim, eu me importo. – Engoli a seco. – Posso saber o motivo da sua reação com Margot? – Edward liberou a fumaça do cigarro, fazendo um biquinho que tiraria a minha atenção por segundos.

- Eu não quero que ela se meta em minha vida, só isso. – Me virei para encará-lo. – Samuel pode me ajudar no que for preciso.

- Não, ele não pode. – Edward tragou mais uma vez. – Ele já está envolvido demais nessa história para tirar alguma conclusão decente.

- Você só pode estar brincando! – Ri cansada. – Você acha que Samuel vai me favorecer quando começar a divisão dos bens? Ele é advogado da sua família!

- Ele era advogado do meu pai e só! – Edward jogou o cigarro fora. – E eu não vejo a hora de colocá-lo para fora de Rose Hill e mantê-lo longe da minha família.

- Você é doente! – Esbravejei, sabendo que estava perdendo o controle. – O que você sabe, hein? Não há certo ou culpado nessa história, será que não consegue ver? Meus pais, seus pais, todos eles erraram! Todos eles erraram! – Gritei o mais alto que pude. – Assim como você! – Apontei para ele.

- Você nem sabe a metade dessa história, Bella... – Edward abriu o meu sorriso torto preferido, mas era o sorriso errado. - E pelo visto, nem quer entender... - Ele balançou a cabeça, incrédulo.

- Então por que não começa a me contar? – As palavras saíram como numa explosão. – Você também errou, Edward! Você e Rosalie, Você e o seu pai... Não aja como se fosse diferente deles! - As palavras saíram como uma torrente de raiva.

- E o meu filho? – Edward segurou o meu braço firmemente. – E ele? – Seus olhos brilhavam de dor. – Ele nem havia nascido e foi tirado de mim por minha culpa! – Edward me soltou. – Se você acha que errei tanto assim, então já tive a minha penitência. Eu já paguei por muita coisa, Bella. E pelo visto, ainda pago.

Ele respirou fundo e encarou o chão.

Quando seus olhos voltaram a mim, estavam ainda mais diferentes: frios e duros. Dificilmente eu chegaria até ele.

O que eu havia feito? Em qual ferida profunda eu havia tocado?

- Edward, eu... – Tentei me aproximar, mas ele tremia. – Eu sinto muito. - Foi a única coisa que consegui mover os lábios para dizer.

- Não sinta. – Ele olhou para mim com os olhos frios. – Por que você não pergunta a Samuel? – Edward me encarou. – Ele já era estagiário do meu pai naquela época. Duvido muito que não soubesse dos podres de Carlisle Cullen.

- Talvez ele não soubesse, Edward. – Anotei mentalmente que precisava olhar alguns documentos no escritório de Samuel. – Talvez só o Sr. Sloane soubesse de algo.

- Mentira! Uma grande e fétida mentira. – Edward riu sinistramente. – Você ainda o verá como ele realmente é, Bella. Aliás, esqueça tudo o que eu disse. Aja como quiser, eu não me importo mais. – Ele passou a mão no cabelo, nervoso.

- Não se importa mais? – Me aproximei dele, meu coração parecendo que ia explodir.

.

_**Música: Day Old Hate (City and colour)**_

_So let's face it this was never what you wanted (Então vamos encarar a verdade, isso nunca foi o que você queria.)_

_And I know its fun to pretend (Mas eu sei que é divertido fingir.)_

_._

- Não. – A tristeza que havia em seu olhar dera lugar a indiferença. – Você sabe se cuidar. Até mais do que acredita.

- É, eu sei. – Me abracei protetoramente, eu estava sentindo um frio estranho. Mas Edward nem sequer fez menção de me abraçar ou algo do tipo. – Eu vou provar a você que estou certa, que sei o que estou fazendo. – Senti as lágrimas brotarem dos meus olhos.

- Eu espero que esteja certa disso, de verdade. – Ele se aproximou, com as mãos nos bolsos. – Porque se você estiver certa sobre Samuel significa que esse inferno estará logo chegando ao fim e que eu poderei voltar a minha vida de antes. – Ele sorriu, erguendo o rosto. – Significa que talvez eu nunca mais a veja e eu desejo isso com tanto intensidade que chega a doer. – Ele me encarou firmemente. – Porque maldito é o dia que achei que poderia ser diferente com você. Logo com você.

As lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto e passava um filme diante de mim: Eu e Edward no sofá de Angela, nós dois no Navy Pier e no shopping; ele lutando boxe enquanto eu o observava. Eu e Edward na piscina, enquanto ele me segurava.

Todos os nossos momentos juntos se dissipavam nas minhas lembranças e agora eu só conseguia sentir um frio incontrolável ao ver Edward impassível diante de mim.

Tentei respirar num ritmo normal, me controlando para sair daquela situação que eu nem me lembrava de como havia começado.

Edward virou- se para sair e eu segurei a sua mão, num gesto de impetuosidade. Ele me encarou assustado e olhou para as nossas mãos juntas.

Eu precisava fazer algo. Eu queria fazer algo. Ele estava errado. Eu estava errada.

Não conseguia entender o que ele dissera. Não fazia sentido algum com as lembranças que eu tinha dele e de nós dois.

Forcei os meus pés a irem adiante.

Eu me aproximei dele e coloquei a mão em seu ombro, virando o seu corpo em direção ao meu. As minhas mãos eram gentis apesar da urgência que eu tinha do seu toque.

Edward apenas me encarava, talvez estivesse atônito.

Afugentei algumas lágrimas e o encarei. Ele olhou em meus olhos e eu pude perceber como eles estavam escuros, talvez pela pouca luz ou talvez por outro motivo.

Edward não resistiu, apenas fechou os olhos e suas narinas inflaram. Eu podia sentir o frio se aproximar, mas quando finalmente encostei-me a ele, eu me aqueci pelo calor do seu corpo colado ao meu.

- Por favor... – Sussurrei, mais saindo como uma súplica. Uma onda de náusea me atingiu e eu segurei firmemente o seu terno, como se dependesse dele comigo. Eu não o deixaria ir tão fácil.

As mãos de Edward foram delicadas em meu ombro e eu o beijei.

Eu senti o toque dos lábios dele, gentis no início, e os meus se abriram automaticamente sob a pressão. Eu estiquei para cima para envolver o seu pescoço em meus braços, permitindo que assim ele ficasse comigo para sempre. Meu coração ainda latejava pelas palavras duras que ele havia falado, mas meu cérebro me obrigava a acreditar que tudo não passava de uma grande mentira, de um pesadelo horrível.

Os braços dele deslizaram em volta de mim, passando pelos meus cabelos, e o beijo deixou de ser suave para ser feroz, tudo como um papel sendo incendiado. Eu não ouvia nada devida a sensação entorpecida que meu corpo sofria. Todos os meus sentidos estavam voltados para ele e para as impressões que o seu toque trazia a mim.

As mãos de Edward saíram do meu cabelo, deslizaram pelas minhas costas e eu me arrepiei ao seu contato, abraçando-o ainda mais forte.

Em seguida, senti a pressão pesada das suas mãos em meus ombros, me obrigando a me afastar dele.

Então ele me empurrou levemente.

Demorei em abrir os olhos e lembrar onde a gente estava. Retomei o fôlego e vi que Edward me encarava confuso e com uma expressão indiferente.

Pensei que fosse desabar. Parecia que algo especial havia sido arrancado de mim sem aviso prévio ou qualquer preparação; minhas mãos doíam pelo fato de estarem vazias e meu coração latejava pelo afastamento súbito.

Eu ainda sentia o seu gosto em meus lábios: cigarro e cerveja.

- Nunca mais faça isso. – Edward sussurrou. – Para o nosso bem, mantenha-se afastada de mim. Eu não quero magoá-la.

Todo o meu corpo ficou dormente. Eu não conseguia sentir nada abaixo do pescoço.

- Você não sentiu nada? – Me arrependi assim que perguntei. – Você não me quer? – Queria aparentar raiva, mas parecia que eu estava implorando.

- Não. – Ele fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. – Eu lamento, mas me enganei em relação a tudo. Sinto muito.

- Não lamente. – Minha voz saiu um pouco mais firme no final. – Não faça isso. – Ele me olhou de volta sem desculpas e eu senti meu coração dilacerar.

Fechei os olhos e me apoiei na parede, achando que não fosse suportar mais aquele baque.

Quando os abri, Edward ainda me encarava com um espanto confuso. Ele sustentou o seu olhar por uma fração de segundos e em seguida, desviou o olhar, os músculos da garganta se mexendo.

Edward se aproximou e beijou a minha testa levemente, enquanto eu mantinha os olhos fechados. Com aquele beijo, ele selava a nossa conversa antes de virar as costas e ir embora.

Veio uma brisa natural e o meu corpo se rompeu em choro.

Eu me abracei novamente, tendo a confirmação de que tudo acabara.

Naquela noite, eu tive a certeza de que precisava ir embora. Voltar a Seattle, voltar a minha vida de antes.

Mas para isso, eu teria que descobrir a minha história. Então, mais do que nunca, eu tive que reunir forças para lutar pelo o que eu queria, tentando investigar para encontrar as respostas.

Mesmo que a minha vontade fosse simplesmente deixar tudo seguir seu curso.

Porque nada faria com que a dor que me afligia miseravelmente sumisse.

Então fui embora sozinha, num táxi. Longe de tudo aquilo.

E longe dele.

Dele.

Longe de quem eu realmente amava.

**.**

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**:__ Nossa, que capítulo, hein? Nem preciso dizer que chorei digitando, sentindo o típico "buraco no peito". E a música? Fiquei viciada e já entrou para a minha playlist. Sei que muitas achavam que a reconciliação aconteceria agora, mas não! Vai acontecer, mas deve demorar mais um pouquinho._

_O nome da tal Margot foi uma brincadeira com a atriz Blake Lively de Gossip Girl. Ela é a Margot de MH! *corre*_

_Música, fotos, lingeries, roupa da Bella, tudo no tumblr!_

_Vou ficar esperando para responder todas as dúvidas de vocês na medida do possível, ok?_

**_Continua a propostinha review = preview para quem não comentou no capítulo 18! Pra quem não for cadastrado, vou mandar por email. Coloquem o endereço separadinho, sem o arromba._**

**_E já vou adiantar que o próximo capítulo virá com o POV do Juiz! Vamos ficar sabendo o que ele estava pensando quando tudo aconteceu... E vem mais emoções fortes por aí!_**

**_Uma dica? Preparem-se! *correparaacolinamaisalta*_**

_Nos vemos daqui a uma semana!_

_Beijos do juiz!_


	23. Capítulo 19  Laços desfeitos

**.**

****_Disclaimer: __TWILIGHT_**_ não me pertence e nem a música **MONEY HONEY**... Mas o juiz Masen que se "liberta" de forma selvagem no chuveiro sim! Então, por favor, respeitem! E curtam..._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Olá flores! *manda beijo*_

_Bem, demorei um cadinho para postar esse capítulo, afinal pretendi colocar mais pistas e revelações nele. Então, para não perder o fio da meada, decidi ler, reler, ler e mandar para minha beta linda Helena, que me ajudou muito a pensar em algumas questões, como sempre. Peço que leiam tudo com muita atenção porque confesso que essa fanfic é repleta de tantos detalhes que até fico doida! Mas tá tudo encaixadinho na minha cabeça e não tem nenhum fio solto! Não mesmo!_

_Esse capítulo 19 é dedicado a ela, Helena Garritano. A niteroiense robsten do sorriso mais lindo que eu conheço. A super astral. A fofa. A engraçada. A minha mundiça! Lena, happy b-day, minha amiga! Que possamos ainda realizar o nosso sonho de presenciar alguma PDA Robsten! *cruzaosdedos* Amém! (Como você mesma costuma falar!)_

_As minhas lindas que mandaram review, o meu muito obrigada! Para quem não deixou e-mail e não é cadastrado aqui ficou sem receber! *mimimi* Os comentários foram dignos, com exceção de um; mas isso a gente releva porque como dizia o mestre Nelson Gonçalves (o qual também me inspiro para escrever essa fic): Toda unanimidade é burra! E tenho dito!_

_Como de praxe, deixo aqui__ o nosso tumblr: moneyhoneyfanfic(**ponto**)tumblr(**ponto**)com (Só trocar a palavra **ponto** pelo símbolo correspondente). Tá ficando lindo demais, pipou!_

_Quem quiser perguntar, mande tudo pro forms: www(**ponto**)formspring(**ponto**)me(**barra**)CarollDiva (Só trocar pelo símbolo). Também estamos com um grupo fechado no facebook denominado "Juiz Masen, me condene!". Lá falamos de assuntos mais *cof* pervos *cof* e indicamos algumas fics também... É um lugar especial pra falarmos sobre "Money Honey". Se quiser participar, entre na página da fic: www(**ponto**)facebook(**barra**)CarollDiva. Ah! E também tem meu twitter: (**arroba**)CarollDiva para sugestões, conversas e comentários! Sintam-se à vontade para me adicionar, juizetes!_

_De resto, teremos surpresinhas em abril, mês em que MH completa 1 ano! *balança o pompom* Nossa, como passou rápido, hein? Um ano de Juiz Masen... *suspira*_

_Ouçam a música do filme "A walk to remember" que revi ontem! Nem preciso dizer que chorei, chorei, chorei... E vejam mais algumas fofurices! Tudo isso no tumblr!_

_Just enjoy, juizetes! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 19<strong>

**Laços desfeitos**

"_Os laços de amor são difíceis de desatar_

_Quem de amor brincar_

_Pode até se machucar._

_Ficará então a chorar_

_A ferida que teima_

_Em não cicatrizar." (Autor desconhecido)_

**_* _CHICAGO - IL - EUA ***

*** SÁBADO ***

_**EDWARD POV**_

.

.

.

**Música: You (Switchfoot)**

_There's always something (Sempre há algo)_

_in the way (No caminho)_

_There's always something (Sempre há algo)_

_getting through (Se interpondo)_

_But it's not me (Mas não sou eu)_

_It's you (É você)_

_._

- Você não sentiu nada? – A sua voz saiu trêmula. – Você não me quer? – Respirei fundo antes de tomar a decisão que talvez me fizesse me arrepender pelo resto da vida.

- Não. – Respondi firmemente. – Eu lamento, mas me enganei em relação a tudo. Sinto muito. – Encarei seus olhos castanhos lacrimejantes.

- Não lamente. – Ela ergueu o rosto, como se quisesse resistir. – Não faça isso. – Apesar da firmeza em sua voz, os olhos pareciam dizer outra coisa.

Felizmente ou infelizmente eu estava me libertando daquela história fadada ao sofrimento, pelas próprias palavras dela. Cansei de ir contra tudo. Cansei de lutar por algo que talvez eu nem tenha certeza.

Quando conheci Bella, nunca pensei em me envolver tão profundamente com ela e nem com qualquer outra pessoa. Eu já tinha aceitado o meu destino e sabia que pelos anos que eu vivesse tudo me faria lembrar o quanto eu errei.

O quanto errei em relação à Tanya, aos meus irmãos, a minha mãe.

Talvez eu tenha confundido tudo, talvez não. Mas agora não importa. Passou. E tenho que tocar a minha vida pra frente. Estou me tornando expert nisso.

A verdade é que eu deveria amar qualquer outra pessoa como eu a amava. Mas eu não podia fazer nada quanto a isso. Não quando ela não me queria mais. Não quando ela estava confusa. Não quando ela não tinha certeza o suficiente do que sentia para lutar por nós dois.

Bella não sabia de nada. Talvez essa história começasse como uma via de mão única.

E como eu cheguei a essa constatação? Porque Bella não havia me confessado como se sentia, e então, comecei a perceber que o único sincero nessa história fui eu.

Idiotamente sincero.

Eu falei demais, me expus demais e estava começando a duvidar das minhas próprias palavras... Era possível amar alguém como amei Tanya? Ou até mais do que ela?

Não, não era possível.

Tanya foi a minha esposa, amante, mãe do meu filho. A garota loira da Universidade que eu quis sair e conhecer melhor. A garota que eu beijei como se beijasse a mãe dos meus futuros filhos, mesmo quando ela me disse que eu era uma babaca prepotente por achar que ela me namoraria.

A garota que eu respeitei, que eu aprendi a ser eu mesmo, sem traumas, neuras ou amarras.

A mulher que conheceu o Edward Anthony. Sem a vingança do Masen, sem o ressentimento do Cullen.

E eu pensava que só sentiria isso uma vez na vida, pela forma que fui criado, pelo jeito que cresci, sem muito afeto. Ou sem nenhum.

Pensei que a parte do meu coração estivesse quebrada, mas Bella, de alguma forma, conseguiu reconstruí-la. E destruí-la com a mesma facilidade.

E eu não queria mais ser consertado. Por ela e nem por ninguém. Era muito mais fácil agir como o Edward Masen, o juiz implacável. Era mais fácil pisar em terreno conhecido pela minha sisudez, seriedade e indiferença.

Porque disso tudo eu tinha uma certeza: Isso não aconteceria de novo.

Bella se apoiou na parede e fechou os olhos. Eu me aproximei e beijei a sua testa; meus lábios queimaram pelo contato com sua pele. Fechei os olhos e inspirei seu perfume lentamente, gravando cada aroma com o meu olfato.

Saí sem olhar para trás. Seria fácil eu perder o fôlego ao olhá-la novamente com aquele vestido sexy, que a deixava ainda mais bonita e ainda mais mulher.

Bella estava maravilhosa. Com vestido ou sem ele, naquela barra de ferro. Cada movimento que ela fazia - nos meus sonhos mais pervertidos, eu acreditava que ela dançava especialmente para mim- eu tive que me segurar naquela maldita poltrona para não arrancá-la daquela passarela, mostrando a todos que ela era minha.

Que eles poderiam assobiar e fazer comentários inadequados, mas que, no final da noite, ela seria minha. Somente minha.

A minha reação naquela apresentação foi uma só: Excitação e desejo. Bella estava desejável demais pro meu gosto, sexy como o inferno. Os pensamentos impróprios que me invadiram foram o suficiente para me manter com o membro duro por um bom tempo. E eu estava amaldiçoando-a por isso.

Maldita seja _minha irmãzinha._

Queria Bella executando todos aqueles passos para mim, na minha cama. Sem lingerie, somente com a máscara e os saltos. Ela estava segura demais, sensual demais, intimidadora demais. Tudo demais para um membro latejante prestes a explodir em minha calça.

E, antes que pudesse agir como um bárbaro protegendo algo demasiadamente importante; antes que eu a arrancasse dali e batesse em meia dúzia de babacas filhos da puta que eu sabia que se masturbariam por ela.

Antes que eu acabasse com o desfile da minha irmã, eu saí. E ali tive a certeza de que algo deveria ser quebrado, algo deveria ser interrompido.

O elo precisava ser desfeito.

Para a minha própria sanidade e por respeito à Bella e a sua vontade.

Eu fiquei por ela. Com tanta merda solta sobre a minha família, eu me mantive por ela. Pra quê? Do que me serviu?

Cansei. Aceitei a morte, aceitei a minha queda. E me levantei. E caí novamente. Tenho me carregado perdido e pesado pelos dias afora. E ninguém percebeu que eu estava morto.

Só Bella.

Mas por quê? Por que ela fez questão de me lembrar de que havia vida lá fora?

Para me ver caindo novamente.

Então, antes que eu caia, vou embora. Vou me afastar de tudo que me retém e me atrasa.

Se ela quis interromper no meio, tudo bem. Até porque ela sabia como seria o fim. E o fim doeria muito mais, pelas palavras dela. E o que eu podia fazer? Obrigá-la? Lutar sozinho? Não, eu não conseguiria fazer isso. Definitivamente.

- Vamos? – Perguntei a Margot, que estava sozinha sentada em uma mesa.

- Com certeza. – Ela sorriu. – Você me leva em casa?

- Claro. – Estendi a mão e ela segurou. – Só preciso falar com Alice.

Depois de falar com Alice, que piscava para mim deliberadamente e eu já não sabia mais se era por conta do álcool ou se ela achava que estava acontecendo algo entre mim e Margot, decidi que já era hora de partir.

Deixei Margot em casa e, depois de constatar que ela ficaria bem, fui para o meu apartamento.

Estava tudo em ordem porque havia uma pessoa responsável em cuidar do local. Retirei os sapatos, jogando-os em um canto qualquer do quarto, enquanto retirava a minha roupa.

Enfiei-me embaixo do chuveiro com a água fria alertando os meus músculos, indicando que eu ainda sentia algo. Encostei minha testa no vidro do box e imagens de Bella fazendo pole dance e me beijando invadiram a minha mente sem aviso prévio.

Instantaneamente, senti meu membro duro e reclamando por alguma atenção. Decidi que precisava resolver aquilo logo, afinal eu estava muito tempo sem trepar. E essa abstinência também me levaria à loucura assim como a ausência dela.

Fechei os olhos e, por alguns instantes, resisti. Não queria ser um maldito adolescente, com os hormônios à flor da pele, se masturbando pela garota popular da escola que não podia ter. Como eu poderia me libertar, se ela ainda causava esse tipo de efeito em mim? E mais uma vez, anotei mentalmente que precisava me aliviar rapidamente, com qualquer uma.

Eu iria transar. Não uma, duas ou três vezes, mas sim várias. Cansar suficientemente o meu corpo até que eu não precisasse de álcool para anestesiá-lo

Deslizei minha mão pela minha barriga até chegar ao meu membro. Fechei os olhos e eu podia ver Bella próximo a mim, escorregando pela barra de ferro; podia até mesmo sentir o seu perfume. Conforme os seus movimentos na barra iam evoluindo, as estocadas na minha mão se tornaram mais fortes, até que gozei, sendo limpo pela água que escorria pelo meu corpo.

Enrolei a toalha no quadril e fui até a sala, ligando meu aparelho de som. Nele, estava o meu CD favorito do Pearl Jam, "ten" e deixei tocá-lo enquanto observava a vista da cidade com um copo de uísque na mão. Então fui me lembrando de cada detalhe daquela noite que, para mim, estava longe de acabar.

Ainda podia sentir o gosto de Bella em mim. Seus olhos lacrimejantes, tudo me invadia com uma verdadeira força; uma força que talvez eu não fosse capaz de suportar sóbrio. Por isso eu enchia o meu copo a cada dez minutos.

Minha cabeça girava e eu não sabia se era por efeito do álcool ou pela confusão de pensamentos... O que Bella pretendia com aquela atitude infantil? Usar-me? Mostrar a mim mesmo que eu era um fraco quando se tratava dela? Que toda a minha arrogância poderia ser posta a prova quando ela estalasse os dedos? Que ela era a única a ser compreendida e perdoada ali? Não, eu estava longe de ser um homem completamente compreensivo.

E a minha paciência tinha limites que nem eu pensei que fossem tão extensos.

Depois de um tempo, isso vai passar. Tudo passa. Talvez eu possa até conviver amigavelmente com ela. Ou não.

Melhor ter algo do que não sobrar nada. Talvez seja loucura, talvez seja covardia. Talvez seja autodefesa.

E eu vou viver com a incerteza de poder ter dado certo, enquanto ela não.

"Não, não daria certo".

Tentei repetir várias vezes como um mantra. Talvez repetisse tanto até a minha boca acusar automaticamente.

Bebi mais um gole do uísque, sabendo que em breve eu teria o efeito desejado. Sentei no banco do piano e comecei a dedilhar alguma melodia.

Fechei os olhos e deixei os sons da noite invadirem a minha audição. Quando menos percebi, estava tocando algo. Uma melodia nova, triste. Mas perfeitamente bela.

_Bella._

Peguei um pedaço de papel qualquer e anotei a melodia que martelava constantemente em minha cabeça.

Levantei e fui para a minha cama, largando a toalha em qualquer lugar. Fechei os olhos e inspirei o ar de uma Chicago aparentemente calma. Eram cinco horas da manhã. E eu sabia que no dia seguinte muitas coisas já teriam mudado.

Eu não iria passar tanto tempo mais em Rose Hill. Ficaria por lá na parte da manhã e, quando anoitecesse, viria para o meu apartamento. Não queria ouvir ninguém, precisava ficar sozinho de verdade.

Eu não esperaria mais quatro dias pela confissão de Alec Barker. Ele a faria de qualquer jeito, na segunda-feira. Mesmo que para isso eu precisasse usar meios escusos. E iria ajudar para que o processo de reconhecimento de paternidade fosse logo feito. Que Bella tivesse o que era seu por direito e fosse embora. E que nós retornássemos a nossas vidas medíocres de antes.

Bella precisava sair logo de Rose Hill, da minha família e da minha vista.

Sufoquei um nó se formando em minha garganta com mais álcool até que adormeci cansado.

[...]

O dia seguinte era um domingo e eu não queria ir a Rose Hill logo pela manhã. Sabia que todos estariam dormindo, mas não queria encontrar com _ela_. Não agora.

Confessei ao inspetor a minha vontade de voltar e falar com Alec Barker na segunda. O inspetor concordou e disse que entraria em contato com o advogado dele. Agora seria pegar ou largar a proposta.

Comecei a fazer anotações de tudo que eu havia descoberto. E constatei de que precisava ir ao Consulado da Rússia para obter mais informações sobre o Dmitri.

Se ele ainda estava em Chicago, o consulado deveria saber, já que ele era uma das testemunhas na morte de Carlisle.

Fui ao cemitério e usando da minha autoridade, consegui vasculhar novamente o mausoléu da família Cullen. E nada foi encontrado, novamente.

A maçaneta estava destruída, assim como alguns vasos de cerâmica chinesa. Flores arrancadas, exatamente do jeito que o mausoléu foi encontrado no dia do sumiço.

Voltei ao apartamento e decidi ir a Rose Hill para treinar um pouco de boxe. Isso ajudava em meus pensamentos e no grande quebra-cabeça que eu tentava arrumar, principalmente a parte que se referia ao sumiço do corpo de Carlisle.

Era algo que eu não conseguia compreender.

Cheguei e deixei o carro na garagem, ao lado do carro de Alice. Fui recebido por um Jake agitado, que por diversas vezes lambeu a minha mão. Eu precisava levá-lo comigo.

Clark perguntou se eu queria algo e eu o dispensei, pedindo para que ele não avisasse a minha chegada. Eu precisava ficar sozinho e não queria lidar com perguntas sobre aonde eu havia passado a noite.

E o interrogatório viria de Alice, com certeza.

Andei até chegar ao salão reconhecido por mim. Peguei minhas luvas da Everlast e coloquei um calção qualquer.

Enquanto os meus movimentos ficavam mais rápidos e mais fortes, eu tentava pensar em tudo o que acontecera e achar alguma brecha. Repassava a conversa com Alec várias vezes; conversas estas que se intercalavam com a conversa que tive com Bella.

Até que parei, cansado.

Joguei um pouco de água no rosto, até voltar a socar o grande saco de areia vermelho. Senti meus músculos reclamarem, mas eu precisava esticá-los a ponto de ficarem fatigados. Precisava esgotar a minha energia antes que me afundasse em bebida vagabunda novamente para fazer a dor passar.

Porque eu a queria.

_Ela_ na minha cama desarrumada.

Eu e ela. Nós enrolados. No tapete da sala. Ela em meu piano, empinando a sua bunda linda pra mim.

Eu queria o seu cheiro, seu desejo escorrendo pela boca. Queria esse domingo de manhã com ela.

Queria aquele olhar que não se cansa. Que eu nunca cansarei de me perder.

- Merda! – Esbravejei quando senti meu pulso no último soco.

Sentei e tirei a luva, massageando o local que ainda doía.

Assim que saí da sala de boxe, encontrei Alice tomando sol, cabisbaixa.

Trocamos algumas palavras, mas a minha irmã não parecia estar bem. Como eu também não estava em condições de aturar qualquer merda que tivesse acontecido, decidi deixá-la quieta.

Emmett, Mike e Rosalie haviam saído para a clínica. Fiquei satisfeito por Mike, afinal, aquela clínica era um sonho dele.

Jasper estava tentando ensinar algo a Jake, metros longe de mim e de Alice. Ele também estava cabisbaixo.

Estranho.

Fui ao meu quarto, pegar alguns pertences rapidamente, pois sabia que Bella ainda estava em Rose Hill.

Mas não fui rápido o suficiente para não encontrar com ela. Assim que fechei a porta do meu quarto, pude vê-la no corredor.

Só nos dois.

- Olá. – Ela me disse timidamente, com as mãos nos bolsos traseiros da calça. Ela estava linda com uma blusa xadrez preta e os cabelos presos. Tentei não sorrir ao vê-la usando um par de tênis all star preto.

- Oi. – Respondi firmemente, tentando largar a maçaneta. – O desfile foi ótimo. – Disfarcei.

- Foi. – Ela me encarou com os olhos indiferentes. – Eu e Alice trabalhamos muito em tudo. Fiquei feliz por ter sido um sucesso.

- Eu também. Pelas duas. – Apontei para ela. – Agora preciso ir.

- Tudo bem. - Ela apontou por cima do ombro. – Também preciso ir.

E aquele momento pareceu ter congelado diante de mim. Era estranho não tocá-la, não beijá-la, não perguntar para onde ela iria. Não ter nenhum interesse ou conexão.

Fingir que não havia nada.

Mas eu preferia reconhecer com o máximo de tranquilidade possível que estou só do que ficar a mercê de confusões, encontros transferidos, medos infundados; de situações em que preciso ser demasiadamente compreensivo e paciente. Situações em que preciso ser humilde.

A luta da minha vida havia me embrutecido. O cotidiano era pesado, a ponto de me esmagar.

Eu só não tinha abaixado a cabeça para a carga que carregava. E eu nunca faria isso.

Nem por ela. E nem por ninguém.

Ficamos nos encarando, talvez ambos esperando que alguém retrocedesse e pedisse desculpas, algo que não aconteceria. Eu só queria passar por ela e, mesmo que isso me causasse dor, agir indiferente a tensão que pairava sob nós.

- Edward, eu peço desculpas. – Ela deu um passo à frente. – Eu não deveria ter feito tudo aquilo.

- Tudo o quê? – Não queria demonstrar alguma urgência em minha voz. Seria patético.

- Tê-lo beijado. Eu não tinha o direito. – Ela olhou para os próprios pés. – Eu errei desde que cheguei a Rose Hill, mas juro que agora será diferente. – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, numa atitude tipicamente nervosa. – Vou agir de acordo com a confiança depositada em mim por você e por Alice.

- Faça isso. – Segurei firmemente a pequena mala que estava em minha mão. – Eu mesmo preciso mudar, preciso de outro foco em minha vida. – Senti seus olhos queimarem em mim. – Esse lugar não me acrescenta mais, eu preciso ir a outros lugares. E de outras pessoas.

- Eu sei que você precisa. – Sua voz saiu como um fio.

- E preciso de bebidas mais fortes. – Ri sem muita vontade. – Só estou indo, Bella. Sem pensar muito.

- Entendo. – Seus olhos penetraram nos meus. – Boa sorte então.

- Você precisará muito mais do que eu. – Controlei a vontade de segurar o seu rosto e manter seus olhos castanhos nos meus. – E eu vou continuar, por aí. Como sempre.

- Eu sei. – Ela sorriu graciosamente. – Bom, nos vemos por aqui.

- Com certeza. – Coloquei a mão no bolso da calça. – Tchau. – Me despedi.

- Adeus. - Ela disse antes de virar as costas e sair. E aquele "adeus" soou definitivo.

Fiquei observando-a, até vê-la sumir através do corredor de Rose Hill.

[...]

Depois de ter organizado minhas coisas e de ter ido a um pub qualquer, decidi voltar mais cedo ao meu apartamento. Alice me ligou perguntando o motivo da minha decisão e eu menti, dizendo que só precisava ficar sozinho por alguns dias.

Ninguém precisava saber que eu havia voltado definitivamente.

Era uma manhã de segunda-feira e, antes de ir ao tribunal, decidi passar em Rose Hill.

E para a minha surpresa, Marc havia chegado.

- Bom dia, Edward. – Ele me cumprimentou com um aperto de mão. – Não imaginava vê-lo tão cedo.

- E eu não imaginava encontrá-lo depois de tanto tempo. – Marc se engasgou na hora em que percebeu o tom ácido das minhas palavras. – E então, como está Paris?

- Magnífica, como sempre. – Ele olhou e sorriu para Alice. – Tive um grande trabalho em vender tudo por lá para trazer o mínimo possível a Chicago e...

- Vocês vão morar aqui? – Estava estarrecido. – Mas por quê? Alice não me disse nada!

- Eu tomei essa decisão em uma última hora. – A minha irmã ainda estava cabisbaixa. Não parecia nem um pouco com a Alice que eu conhecia. – Queria voltar a minha cidade natal. Chicago está com possibilidades excelentes para o mundo da moda.

- E Paris? – Algo estava errado naquela história. – Paris é o reduto da alto costura, não é? – Vi no olhar da minha irmã que existia outro motivo para a sua mudança. – O que você está me escondendo, Allie?

- Nada. – Continuei encarando-a. – Nada, eu já disse! – Ela empurrou a cadeira para trás. – Com licença, preciso me retirar. – E saiu da sala rapidamente, para o meu espanto e o de Marc.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Edward. – Marc tomou o seu café rapidamente. – Alice não está em seu melhor dia.

Não era só o fato de Alice estar com TPM ou qualquer besteira feminina, mas havia algo errado. Ela estava tensa enquanto seu marido exalava uma tranquilidade excessiva.

Muito estranho para um casal supostamente unido e companheiro.

- Eu preciso ir. – Levantei-me e olhei para ver se mais alguém aparecia. – Onde estão os outros?

- Mike está dormindo, assim como Emmett e Rosalie. – Marc tomou um gole de café. – Bella e aquele amiguinho hippie dela foram passear.

- Jasper. – Marc me olhou confuso. – O nome do tal hippie é Jasper.

- Que seja. – Marc limpou a boca. – E como está a partilha dos bens?

- Tudo bloqueado enquanto o corpo de Carlisle não é encontrado. – Peguei as chaves do carro. – Só estamos usando a parte que era da minha mãe.

- Muito bom. – Por alguns instantes me senti estranho com aquela fala de Marc. – Alice e eu teremos muitos gastos com a compra de uma casa, a decoração, um carro novo...

- E o dinheiro das vendas? – Ele me olhou confuso. – O dinheiro da venda de tudo o que vocês tinham em Paris?

- Paguei dívidas. – Ele encarou-me. – Manter um ateliê de moda é bem dispendioso. Ainda tive que pagar os funcionários e uma rescisão de contrato.

- Sei. – Fiquei analisando a sua postura. Sempre amigável e fazendo questão de se mostrar como um marido exemplar. – Mas o desfile de Alice foi um sucesso. Tenho certeza que trará muitos lucros.

- Talvez. – Ele deu de ombros. – Mas quando Alice receber a sua parte na herança, toda essa problemática estará resolvida. – Ele me cumprimentou mais uma vez e saiu. – Vou ver como Alice está.

Fiquei ali, parado na sala de jantar, processando tudo o que ele me dissera. Algo realmente estava acontecendo.

E eu precisava descobrir logo.

[...]

- Bom dia, Juiz Masen. – O inspetor me cumprimentou. – Alec está esperando por você.

- Okay. – Balancei a cabeça. – Preciso falar com ele sozinho.

- Tudo bem. – Ele indicou o caminho. – Me acompanhe.

Quando cheguei à sala de interrogatório, eu quase não reconheci Alec Barker.

As manchas escuras embaixo dos seus olhos indicavam as noites mal dormidas; suas mãos estavam trêmulas, assim como as pernas, que não cansavam de se balançar por baixo da mesa.

Seu olhar estava distante, vago. Quando abri a porta e a fechei, eu o assustei de verdade.

Seu semblante era de um homem com medo. Muito medo.

A arrogância e a certeza havia o abandonado. Ali, eu sentia o cheiro do pavor.

- Alec. – Cumprimentei-o e sentei. – Resolvi adiantar o nosso acordo. Espero que isso não tenha o incomodado.

- Não. – Ele não me encarou por instantes, até seus olhos pararem nos meus. – Não faria diferença.

- Diferença em quê? – Me inclinei sob a mesa.

- Diferença no crime em que cometi. – Ele suspirou pesadamente. – Eu violei o túmulo e ocultei o cadáver do Sr. Carlisle Cullen, Juiz. Eu sou o culpado.

Encostei-me a cadeira e fiquei observando os seus movimentos.

Ele estava mentindo. A minha experiência confirmava tudo.

Alec Barker passava a mão diversas vezes pela garganta e rosto. Ele estava suando demasiadamente para o clima em que estávamos.

Sua voz estava baixa e ele nem se defendera. Alec contou como aconteceu tudo, da invasão ao cemitério através de um conhecido que trabalhava por lá, até a ocultação do corpo.

Tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Detalhes estes desnecessários.

- E por que você fez isso? – Perguntei encarando os seus olhos.

- Porque fui contratado para isso. – Ele sorriu diabolicamente. – Talvez alguém da sua família não quer que um tal exame de DNA seja feito. Talvez ninguém quer uma certa _putana_ associada aos Cullen.

Senti os batimentos cardíacos em meu ouvido; segurei firmemente a mesa, sabendo que a qualquer hora eu poderia virá-la.

- Talvez alguém não queira uma prostitutazinha vinda de Seattle na renomada família Cullen. Prostituta como a mãe. - Ele sussurrou debochadamente.

- Seu filho da puta! – Passei pela mesa antes de acertar um soco certeiro em seu olho esquerdo. Minha mão estava ensanguentada e eu não parei antes de acertar um segundo soco, dessa vez na boca.

- Você não fez esse crime sozinho! – Gritei segurando-o pelo colarinho do uniforme de detenção. – Fala logo, quem mandou você fazer isso?

- Eu não vou falar. – Ele cuspiu em meu rosto. – E se quer saber onde estão os restos mortais do seu pai, procure em minha casa. Fiz questão de colocá-lo num lugar bem fétido.

Acertei outro soco, dessa vez em seu estômago, quando o vi cambalear em minhas mãos. Joguei-o no chão e desferi um pontapé, sendo contido por algum policial.

- Você vai apodrecer na cadeira! – Gritei, me desvencilhando dos policiais. – Enquanto eu estiver vivo, você não terá paz, Alec Barker!

- Eu fiz um pacto com o demônio. – Ele cuspiu o que parecia ser sangue e algum dente quebrado. – Já estou condenado e minha família está salva. Você nunca poderia fazer isso por mim. – Ele murmurou antes de ser levado a cela pelos policiais. – Eu fiz um pacto com o demônio! – Ele gritou antes de sua voz sumir completamente.

- Juiz Masen? – O inspetor apareceu atrás de mim com um lenço. – O senhor está bem?

- Estou. – Limpei o sangue daquele infeliz das minhas mãos. – Reúna a sua equipe. Vamos à casa de Alec Barker. Vamos acabar com essa história. – Repeti para mim mesmo.

.

.

.

_**BELLA POV**_

.

.

.

- Edward! – Sentei na cama, cambaleando. Passei a mão no rosto e minha pele estava pegajosa e quente.

Inspirei profundamente, tentando controlar a respiração. Levei minha mão ao peito e parecia que meu coração estava prestes a explodir.

Arrastei-me pela cama e alcancei um copo de água que estava no criado-mudo. Bebi o líquido em pequenos goles até sentir que minha pulsação se estabilizara. Encostei-me à cabeceira da cama e fechei os olhos, sentindo o ar frio invadir o meu quarto, obrigando-me a me encolher no lençol. Mas logo o afastei quando senti que ele estava molhado pelo meu suor.

O pesadelo era o mesmo.

Eu num deserto sombrio e frio. A única pessoa que eu avistara depois de algum tempo gritando por socorro e correndo em vão, fora Edward.

E ele me ignorava completamente.

Passei a mão no rosto, tentando limpá-lo, mas percebi que seria inútil.

Levantei cambaleante e tomei um banho quente, capaz de relaxar os meus músculos retesados. Fechei os olhos e nem me preocupei em estar molhando o cabelo; afinal, eu queria me livrar daquele peso. E pouco me importava a aparência que eu ficaria.

Saí do chuveiro e apoiei minhas mãos na grande bancada que ficava em meu banheiro. Havia dormido quase nada, meus olhos ainda pesavam. Meu cabelo estava um verdadeiro desastre, muito longe daquele que estivera deslumbrante esta noite. O meu rosto estava com algum resquício de maquiagem, o que tirei prontamente. Esfreguei a minha pele com avidez, como se pudesse, junto com a água e o sabonete, retirar qualquer sujeira que havia se instalado em minha alma.

E, quando menos percebi, lágrimas quentes rolavam pelo meu rosto.

Deslizei meu corpo rente à parede, sentando no piso frio. Minha cabeça latejava de dor e sabia que estava sozinha em Rose Hill. Ninguém havia voltado ainda.

Nem _ele_. Provavelmente estava com a tal Margot.

Abracei o meu corpo e decidi que aquela noite seria a última de lágrimas. Permiti chorar por mim, por Edward, por minha mãe. Por Charlie e pela falta absurda que eu sentia dele e dos seus conselhos de pai amoroso. Da minha casa. E da minha verdadeira casa, Forks.

Pelo o que eu e Edward fomos. Pelo o que não conseguimos ser. Por tudo que se perdeu. Por termos perdido. Pelo que queríamos que fosse e não foi. Pela renúncia. Por erros cometidos. Pelas palavras dissipadas e esquecidas.

Pela culpa. Minha culpa.

Por tudo que foi e voou, porque o ontem não voltaria mais.

Ali eu poderia gritar e insultar porque ninguém conseguiria me ouvir. Passava um pouco mais das quatro da manhã e, mesmo se alguém estivesse em casa, duvido que estivesse em condições de me consolar. Ou de me dar conselhos. Ou de aparentar indiferença.

Chorei o bastante até me encolher no chão frio com uma toalha enrolada ao corpo. Abraçando as minhas pernas em posição fetal, consegui adormecer e desta vez, sem sonhos.

[...]

A minha cabeça latejava impiedosamente.

O barulho infernal vinha de dentro dela? Não podia ser.

Será que eu havia morrido e esse era o meu inferno particular?

O som estava ficando cada vez mais alto até que parou. E, depois de alguns segundos, ouvi um bipe.

Ah, droga. Celular.

Pra quê existe isso mesmo?

Levantei do chão com dificuldade, já que o meu corpo todo doía pela posição em que eu adormecera. Gemi algumas vezes antes de pegar uma aspirina qualquer e tomá-la com a água da torneira.

Meus olhos ainda ardiam, então tive que usar o meu tato até encontrar o minúsculo aparelho pré-histórico que eu chamava de celular. Alice fazia questão de ofendê-lo, dizendo que eu deveria doá-lo a uma loja de antiguidades.

No visor, piscava uma ligação perdida. Meu coração idiota deu cambalhotas em meu peito.

Mas não era ele. Era Samuel. E tinha uma mensagem dele, me convidando para um jantar em sua casa, hoje.

Joguei o celular em cima da cama e voltei ao banheiro para molhar o meu rosto. Eram oito horas da manhã de um Domingo e eu duvidava que alguém naquela mansão estivesse acordado.

_Edward._

Meu estômago protestou e eu senti um gosto amargo na boca. Eu precisava comer algo, já que havia tomado uma aspirina em jejum. Era questão de segundos até eu colocá-la para fora.

Coloquei uma calça e uma blusa de flanela, enrolando o meu desastroso cabelo num coque frouxo. Eu não estava com a mínima vontade de me arrumar, se a minha intenção era passar o domingo todo embaixo das cobertas, tomando sorvete de chocolate e assistindo a um bom filme água-com-açúcar, em que eu tivesse o pretexto de chorar mais.

Assim que fechei a porta do meu quarto, quase caindo com as pantufas que escorregavam no piso impecavelmente limpo, eu vi alguém saindo do quarto de Alice.

Era um homem de estatura mediana. Ele estava de cueca samba-canção e as suas roupas estavam presas em seus braços.

Jasper? JASPER!

OH, MEU DEUS!

- Você precisa ir embora, Jazz... – Alice estava falando com a voz manhosa. – Se alguém o visse aqui...

- Mas ninguém me viu, okay? – Pude ver rapidamente o meu amigo passando a mão no rosto da minha meia-irmã. – Eu queria que nós pudéssemos passar o domingo juntos.

- Nós não podemos. – Ouvi um tom de tristeza em sua voz. – Eu sou casada, você lembra? Isso entre nós dois nunca daria certo.

- Por quê? – A voz do meu amigo saiu como uma súplica. – Eu sei que é cedo demais para dizer isso... – Não, não, NÃO! – Mas eu amo você, Alice! Eu a amei no primeiro instante que a vi... – Ouvi alguém suspirando. Droga!

- Jasper... – Fechei os olhos, desejando não ouvir o que estava por vir. -... Eu amo o Marc. Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, eu ainda o amo. Sinto muito. – Olhei mais uma vez e vi meu amigo cabisbaixo. – O que aconteceu entre a gente foi um erro. Não vai se repetir, eu juro.

O que estava acontecendo com aquela família? Eles sentiam prazer em destruir o coração alheio?

Um nó se formou em minha garganta quando vi meu amigo passando por mim. Ele estava tão triste que nem sequer notou a minha presença.

Desci e comi qualquer coisa. Fiz uma bandeja com frutas, pães e suco e levei ao quarto de Jasper.

Bati na porta três vezes. Até que decidi abri-la.

E lá estava ele, olhando pela janela.

O olhar perdido.

- Jazz? – Dei passos curtos até chegar à cama. – Trouxe isso pra você.

Ele olhou a bandeja e sorriu. Em seguida, desviou o olhar.

Sentei à cama, esperando que ele falasse. Passaram-se alguns minutos e o silêncio ainda tomava conta do quarto.

Jasper virou-se e veio em minha direção. Quando chegou próximo a mim, tomou um gole do suco de laranja e largou o copo em cima da bandeja.

Pelo visto, ele não falaria nada. Ou demoraria a se abrir comigo.

- Eu vi você e Alice. – Ele parou de andar pelo quarto. – Eu sinto muito, Jazz.

- Eu também, Bella. – Ele se virou e seus olhos estavam sem brilho. – Você ouviu a conversa toda?

- Ouvi. – Me levantei da cama e fui em sua direção. – Alice é casada, Jazz. Ela nunca o enganou.

- Eu sei e sinceramente, não sei o que é pior. – Ele me abraçou. – Se é o fato de que eu sabia desde o início e quis me enganar ou se é o fato que ela foi sincera até demais... – Ele me soltou. – Eu me apaixonei por ela, Bella.

- Eu sei. – Fiz um carinho em seu rosto. – Eu nunca o vi assim.

- Ontem, depois que você veio embora, nós ficamos conversando sozinhos. – Jazz sorriu. – Alice dispensou qualquer convidado para ficar comigo. Só comigo. – Seus olhos encontraram os meus. – Quando menos percebi, estávamos nos beijando no jardim da casa. Alguém acionou os regadores e nos beijamos ali mesmo, embaixo daquela chuva artificial.

- Meu Deus! – Levei minha mão à boca. – Qualquer pessoa poderia ter visto vocês!

- Se alguém viu, isso pouco me importa. – Ele deu de ombros. – Eu tinha coragem suficiente para lutar por ela, por nós... Mas parece que a realidade bateu à sua porta hoje de manhã. Alice pediu para que eu saísse imediatamente do quarto dela, depois que ela acordou chorando com um pesadelo.

- Pesadelo? – Franzi o cenho. – Que pesadelo?

- Alice sofre chantagem. – Jasper segurou o meu ombro e me fez sentar. – Ela se envolveu numa coisa muito séria. Nós precisamos ajudá-la.

- E você vai ajudá-la mesmo depois de tudo o que houve? – Senti meus olhos arderem, mas as lágrimas não vieram.

- Claro, Bella. Como eu disse, eu a amo. – Jazz sorriu gentilmente pra mim. – E eu quero vê-la feliz. De qualquer modo. À sua maneira.

As lágrimas não desceram, mas o nó que estava em minha garganta desde cedo pareceu se estender bruscamente.

Eu fiquei sentada no sofá enquanto Jasper me contava a história em perfeitos detalhes. Eu estava estarrecida por tudo o que Alice havia passado e o que estava perseguindo-a agora.

Nove meses atrás, Alice havia saído para ir a uma festa de sua amiga. A festa estava deslumbrante e ela conversou com várias amigas estilistas enquanto tomava o seu champanhe.

Quando Alice percebeu a hora, já estava tarde demais. Apressadamente, se despediu de todos e decidiu que era a hora de partir. Entrou em seu carro e seguiu na estrada principal, de volta à sua casa.

Desenvolvia uma velocidade de quase noventa quilômetros quando, ao virar numa curva fechada, avistou um carro estacionado do lado direito da estrada. Numa reação instintiva, ela desviou para a esquerda, atropelando uma mulher que caminhava, com flores recém-colhidas no braço.

Alice ouviu um baque angustiante ao atingir a mulher com o pára-lama dianteiro esquerdo. Parou o carro, todo o seu corpo tremendo nervosamente.

Ela ficou parada ali. Saiu do carro e foi até o corpo da mulher, virando-a.

A mulher estava morta.

A estrada estava vazia e Alice ficou desesperada, sem saber o que fazer. Marc estava fora do país a negócios, e ela não tinha ninguém para ligar. Para quem ela falaria algo tão grave?

Já poderia visualizar a manchete.

" Alice Cullen atropela e mata uma mulher".

Alice ficou desesperada porque sabia que havia vestígio de álcool em seu sangue. Mas também sabia que não fora a sua culpa.

Ela lançou um último olhar para o corpo da mulher e entrou apressada no carro. Só parou quando chegou à sua oficina, pedindo ao mecânico que arrumasse o pára-lama.

O mecânico fez perguntas, mas ela mentiu, dizendo que havia atropelado um veado na estrada.

No dia seguinte, os jornais estamparam o acidente fatídico. A mulher era noiva e iria se casar em apenas dois dias. Eles exploraram a questão emocional e Alice se sentiu ainda pior.

Arrasada.

Mas não foi a polícia, nem nada. Ficou quieta. Sabia que seria presa por não prestar socorro à vítima, por dirigir levemente alcoolizada. Sabia que sofreria duras represálias por seu comportamento totalmente omisso.

E que o pai ficaria sabendo de um jeito ou de outro. E que a julgaria severamente.

Depois de uma semana, chegou a primeira carta.

_Associação da Proteção da Vida Selvagem._

_Primeira quantia: 50 mil dólares._

Alice depositou o dinheiro numa conta na Suíça. Ela pediu a verificação da conta numerada, em vão. As autoridades suíças não permitiam a quebra de sigilo bancário de contas numeradas.

Só sob suspeita de lavagem de dinheiro ou violação das leis.

- Jazz... – Sussurrei o nome do meu amigo incapaz de dizer algo coerente. – Eu vi uma carta dessas.

- Você viu? – Assenti. – E qual era o valor?

- Um milhão. – Pisquei os olhos atordoada. – Um milhão. – Repeti.

- Um milhão? – Jasper se levantou apressadamente. – Ela não conseguiu esse dinheiro.

- E agora? – Levantei e comecei a andar de um lado para outro.

- Não sei. – Jasper parou. – Alice precisa do dinheiro da herança para pagar esse chantagista. Ela precisa!

- Eles vão pedir sempre por mais... – Passei a mão no cabelo, atordoada. – Eu poderia conversar com... – Não consegui pronunciar o nome dele.

- Não. Não sem o consentimento dela. – Jasper ficou pensativo. – Ela comentou se pediu a ajuda de alguém?

- O marido dela! – Comentei. – Ela ligou para ele em seguida.

- Vamos aguardar a chegada desse babaca e agir logo em seguida. – Jasper suspirou. – Alice não pode me impedir de ajudá-la.

- E nem a mim. – Apertei a mão de Jazz e decidimos ali fazer algo pela nossa fadinha. Só não sabíamos o quê e nem como.

Mas a intenção nós já tínhamos.

[...]

Não comentei com Jasper o que havia acontecido entre mim e Edward. Meu amigo não precisava mais dessa carga e foi o modo que eu encontrei de tentar esquecer a noite passada: não comentando nada, como se ela não tivesse existido.

Era um plano idiota, mas eu teria que tentar.

Tomei um banho e decidi colocar uma roupa informal: jeans e blusa xadrez preta. Nos pés, um par de all star. Havia abandonado o meu uniforme de flanela para passear pela orla e clarear um pouco os pensamentos.

Só havia passeado pela Lake Shore Drive uma vez. E não fora com o Edward, o que me ajudaria bastante. Amarrei meu cabelo no alto, desistindo de domá-lo. Eu não estava com muita paciência hoje.

Jasper e Alice estavam do lado de fora da casa, mais precisamente perto da piscina. Jazz brincava com Jake, enquanto Alice folheava uma revista de moda qualquer. Os dois estavam distantes um do outro e mal se falaram.

Fechei a porta do quarto e saí para o corredor.

E _ele_ estava lá.

Meu coração parou de bater por segundos.

Éramos só nós dois.

- Olá. – Falei primeiro, a palavra lutando para sair. Edward estava perfeito com uma blusa branca, jeans escuro, tênis e óculos de lente preta.

- Oi. – Ele respondeu firmemente, sem nenhum tipo de afeto. – O desfile foi ótimo. – o comentário soou falso.

- Foi. – Tentei soar indiferente. – Eu e Alice trabalhamos muito em tudo. Fiquei feliz por ter sido um sucesso.

- Eu também. Pelas duas. – Ele apontou para mim e o meu coração disparou. – Agora preciso ir.

- Tudo bem. - Apontei por cima do ombro, forçando os meus pés a se movimentarem. – Também preciso ir.

E naquele silêncio, eu percebi que eu não sabia fechar ciclos. Tinha sempre uma vírgula, uma reticência, mas nunca um ponto final.

Mas precisava ter. Para o nosso próprio bem.

Então, havia terminado. Porque alguma coisa dentro de mim avisava quanto a isso.

Mas de tudo, ainda ficaram as coisas boas. Os momentos inesquecíveis que passei com ele. Os momentos que me fortaleceram a ficar aqui.

Eram tantas lembranças boas, tanta vontade de cuidar melhor de mim; de ser uma pessoa melhor, para mim e para os outros.

Não era a raiva que me movia.

Era a tristeza do que eu poderia ter vivido e a alegria por tudo o que vivi, mesmo que esse tudo tenha sido tão pouco.

Passei a mão no rosto, esperando alguma lágrima. E elas não vieram, novamente.

O que estava acontecendo comigo?

- Edward, eu peço desculpas. – Eu dei um passo à frente. – Eu não deveria ter feito tudo aquilo. – Falei antes que me arrependesse.

- Tudo o quê? – Ele demonstrou indiferença.

- Tê-lo beijado. Eu não tinha o direito. – Eu não conseguia encará-lo. – Eu errei desde que cheguei a Rose Hill, mas juro que agora será diferente. Vou agir de acordo com a confiança depositada em mim por você e por Alice. – Estava sendo sincera.

- Faça isso. – Ele ergueu o rosto impassível. – Eu mesmo preciso mudar, preciso de outro foco em minha vida. – Senti seus olhos queimarem em mim. – Esse lugar não me acrescenta mais, eu preciso ir a outros lugares. E de outras pessoas.

- Eu sei que você precisa. – Senti um soco em meu estômago.

- E preciso de bebidas mais fortes. – Ele riu. – Só estou indo, Bella. Sem pensar muito.

- Entendo. – Seus olhos penetraram nos meus. – Boa sorte então.

- Você precisará muito mais do que eu. – Pela primeira vez, senti algo de bom em sua voz. – E eu vou continuar, por aí. Como sempre.

- Eu sei. – Eu queria que tudo desse certo pra ele. – Bom, nos vemos por aqui.

- Com certeza. Tchau. – Ele se despediu

- Adeus. – Virei e saí rapidamente dali. Precisava de ar fresco.

Tudo ainda doía e era horrível. A minha vontade era de sair de mim mesma e fugir, sem me preocupar com nada e nem com ninguém. Parecia que meu coração iria explodir.

Eu queria estar em qualquer lugar, menos em mim mesma, sentindo tanta contradição, tanta tristeza, tanta mágoa.

Eu sentia uma falta absurda dele. Era um vazio que ninguém preencheria.

Cheguei à praia e tirei os tênis, sentindo os meus dedos afundarem na areia fofa.

Andei por muito tempo, tentando relaxar e pensando em mil possibilidades de resolver toda a história e sair dali o quanto antes.

Edward havia ido embora, isso ele deixara claro. O que mais eu faria em Rose Hill? Ficar por Alice?

Tudo bem, ela precisava de mim tanto quanto eu precisava dela.

Sentei na areia, pouco me importando com a minha roupa. Fechei os olhos e soltei o meu cabelo, sentindo o vento levá-los.

Eu tinha passado por tanto até chegar aqui... Eu vivia tropeçando pela vida, literalmente. Aprendi a conviver com a morte duas vezes e era mais forte por isso. Era hora de mostrar a minha força.

Eu sentia todo o amor por Edward invadir cada célula do meu corpo. Eu era dele e isso era inegável. E para sempre seria.

Eu o amava profundamente e irremediavelmente. Completamente. Puramente.

Amor.

Comecei a rir como uma idiota, constatando o inegável: eu o amava. Muito.

E pude perceber que era a única coisa maravilhosa que havia me acontecido em Chicago.

Era o que eu suspeitava que nunca fosse acontecer. Mas aconteceu.

- Edward, eu te amo! – Gritei em direção ao mar, tendo só algumas gaivotas como testemunhas.

Eu só queria que alguém me ensinasse a mantê-lo guardadinho em meu coração e no meu pensamento, sem trazer aquela dor tão familiar à tona.

Era possível não repetir a mesma cena mais de mil vezes na cabeça? E não fazer dessas lembranças um martírio?

Seria possível conviver só com o amor que eu sentia por ele, sem todo esse sofrimento?

Peguei uma pedra verde, de tom tão familiar que era impossível não lembrar do _meu menininho de olhos tristes_.

A apertei contra o peito antes de fechar os olhos e fazer um pedido.

- Edward, seja muito, mas muito feliz. – Beijei-a e joguei ao mar.

Esperei pela torrente de lágrimas, mas só uma veio. Uma única e solitária lágrima quente.

Limpei o meu rosto e peguei o celular que estava em meu bolso.

- Samuel? – Limpei o resto da areia que estava em minha calça. – Sou eu, Bella. Que horas posso ir à sua casa para o nosso jantar?

E assim eu começava com o meu plano de liberdade e auto-conhecimento.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Muahhh, todo mundo ansioso pela volta da nossa Bellinha com o juiz mais gostoso do Universo... Calma, pipou! Logo o nosso casalzinho voltará às boas, mas antes resolverão algumas questões pessoais que precisam ser esclarecidas de uma vez por todas!_

_E para quem colocou o nome da Margot na macumba online, já pode tirar! Pelo menos, por enquanto... *risada Paola Bracho*_

_Como eu falei lá em cima, no mês de Abril teremos surpresinhas por conta no aniversário de MH *joga confetes* Então, temporariamente, ficaremos sem o esquema review = preview, okay? Mas prometo que é por uma óteeemmaaa causa! Aguardem e não deixem de comentar esse capítulo, please!_

_Para quem pediu os POV's extras que eu mandei para quem comentava antes, tenho uma novidade: Vou disponibilizar por aqui! Assim fica melhor para vocês entrarem de vez no clima de suspense de Money Honey._

_Para quem pergunto, aí vai o recado: Ainda posto pelo orkut e estou começando no Nyah. Só tenho que atualizar tudo nesses dois lugares._

_Um ótimo início de semana a todas! _

_Beijos do juiz! No pescoço... *arrepia*_


	24. Capítulo 20  Descobertas

**_._**

**_Disclaimer: __TWILIGHT_**_ não me pertence e nem a música **MONEY HONEY**... Mas o juiz mais sexy do Universo sim! Então, por favor, respeitem! E curtam._

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**: Olá flores! *joga confete* É com um grande prazer que venho postar o capítulo 20 em comemoração ao aniversário de 1 ano de Money Honey! Esse capítulo é dedicado inteiramente às minhas leitoras fofas... O meu MUITO OBRIGADA A TODAS VOCÊS! Se eu pudesse, com certeza eu entregaria um juiz Masen a cada uma de presente! Sendo que a autora seria cliente preferencial e teria que "aprovar" o tal embrulho primeiro, porque leitora satisfeita é leitora feliz! *smile*_

_Quem quer Juiz Masen de presente? \o/_

_Obrigada pelas palavras de apoio e incentivo, obrigada pelas reviews... Sabe aquela sensação gostosa que sentimos quando nos realizamos? É isso o que eu sinto escrevendo esta fic e lendo os comentários de vocês. É tão bom poder partilhar minhas idéias loucas e meu sonho de escrever. Obrigada por sonharem comigo! *cry*_

_Obrigada a minha beta, às meninas do group "Juiz Masen, me condene!" (Se você não faz parte, ainda pode fazer!), Obrigada as moiteiras que, mesmo não mandando reviews, falam bem da minha história por aí! (Que tal me dar uma review de presente, hein?). Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada! *assopra a vela*_

_Nesse lindo mês de Abril, estaremos realizando algumas brincadeiras com entrega de brindes. A primeira brincadeira será um quiz sobre a fic e o nosso ponto de encontro será o twitter. Para quem não me segue, aqui está:(**arroba**)CarollDiva. Quem quiser participar, é só me seguir que eu sigo de volta, ok?_

_O prêmio? Trilha sonora de Money Honey! *surta*_

_Mais detalhes sobre as brincadeiras e o quiz no tumblr da fic:moneyhoneyfanfic(**ponto**)tumblr(**ponto**)com (Só trocar a palavra **ponto** pelo símbolo correspondente) OU na página da fic no face: www(**ponto**)facebook(**barra**)CarollDiva. Entrem e fiquem atentas às nossas novidades que serão postadas exclusivamente esse mês._

_Uma dica para quem for participar do quiz: releia os capítulos! *assobia* Quer__o ver todas as juizetes participando, ok? _

_Capítulo 20 está revelador, como o próprio nome diz. Música linda e visual da Bellinha it girl no tumblr._

_Para cada leitora, um pedaço de biscuit de chocolate com creme inglês e mousse! *nhami!* _

_Estou muito feliz e quero compartilhar essa alegria com vocês. E vamos comemorar!_

_Just enjoy, juizetes! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 20 <strong>

**Descobertas**

_**"Supor é bom - descobrir é melhor." **__**(Mark Twain).**_

● _**Chicago – IL – EUA ●**_

● _**Segunda-feira ●**_

_**EDWARD POV**_

.

.

.

Assim que deixamos a delegacia, partimos para a antiga casa de Alec. Pedi que contatasse a sua família, visto que talvez eles soubessem de alguma informação. E para a minha surpresa, eles haviam saído do país.

Alguém estava ajudando Alec. Alguém estava o chantageando. Mas quem? Eram tantos envolvidos, tantos interessados para que essa história tomasse um rumo diferente... Eram tantos joguinhos, tanta podridão, que minha cabeça estava confusa o suficiente para não encaixar algumas peças. Eu precisava respirar, fumar um cigarro e beber algo quente para que tudo começasse a fazer algum sentido.

Vi os agentes invadirem a casa e começarem a vasculhar tudo, antes mesmo que eu me dirigisse ao grande gramado que se encontrava em frente à residência. Retirei um cigarro do bolso e o acendi, observando a cena que estava acontecendo há poucos metros diante de mim.

- Juiz Masen? – Um agente me chamava. – Devemos começar por qual cômodo?

- Vasculhem tudo. – Soltei uma fumaça de nicotina. – Procurem principalmente pelos banheiros, sótão e garagem. – Enfatizei.

Como Alec tinha falado em lugar fétido...

O perito investigador estava junto aos agentes para verificar que todos os procedimentos fossem executados de maneira correta. Qualquer passo errado poderia acabar com a investigação, visto que o corpo de Carlisle poderia estar escondido em qualquer canto.

Enquanto os policias recolhiam qualquer objeto que poderia servir para alguma análise futura, continuei observando o trabalho deles do jardim da casa. Era uma casa comum, com grandes janelas e cercado branco, com alguns brinquedos espalhados em torno dela. Uma típica casa americana.

Meus batimentos estavam desacelerando conforme eu fumava um cigarro após o outro. Eu sabia que Alec não estava envolvido diretamente nisso e nem sozinho; ele não teria como transportar um corpo do cemitério até a sua casa sem levantar maiores suspeitas. Ele teve ajuda de outras pessoas. Pessoas que fossem profissionais e soubessem o que estavam fazendo.

E foi quando em me lembrei de Dimitri. E o consulado russo. Eu já tinha investigado e sabia que a embaixada da Rússia ficava em Washington.

E eu não poderia me ausentar naquele instante para ir até lá.

Liguei para Fred Timmons, um conhecido no FBI.

- Fred, preciso que me preste um favor. – Pedi assim que ouvi sua voz.

- Claro. Se um dia eu for a Chicago, você vai relevar as minhas multas de trânsito?

- Não. – Respondi firmemente. – Preciso realmente de um favor seu.

- Tudo bem. – Joguei o que restava do cigarro fora. – Pode dizer.

- Quero que verifique um russo que veio para cá há dois anos. – Coloquei a mão no bolso da calça procurando outro cigarro.

- Espere um instante. – Achei um último e o acendi. – Não deveria falar com a CIA?

- Talvez, mas acontece que não conheço ninguém confiável na CIA. – Argumentei.

- Nem eu. – Ouvi a sua risada do outro lado da linha.

- Preciso muito que faça isso. – Ouvi-o bufar. – Talvez eu releve mesmo suas multas de trânsito. – Passei a mão no rosto, cansado.

- Muito bem. Qual é o nome dele? – Fred perguntou.

- Dimitri Kaminsky – Soletrei o sobrenome dele.

- Vou lhe dizer o que farei. – Afastei-me dos agentes para ouvir melhor. – Conheço alguém na embaixada russa em Washington. Verei se tem alguma informação sobre esse Dimitri. Se não tiver, acho que não poderei ajuda-lo.

- Obrigado. – Agradeci antes de desligar o celular.

[...]

Cheguei ao apartamento tarde o suficiente para não pensar na minha vida. Estava realmente cansado e fatigado com toda essa loucura que a minha vida se tornou.

Tomei um banho quente, colocando uma roupa qualquer. Tomei apenas um copo de uísque doze anos para relaxar.

Os agentes não acharam nada. Absolutamente nada. Ainda faltavam alguns cômodos, mas, para a minha decepção, não encontramos nada no banheiro ou no sótão.

Desabei na cama e fiquei pensando em tudo que acontecera num único dia. Bella, Alec, meu pai. As imagens dos três dançaram a minha frente até que adormeci, cansado demais para reagir contra eles.

_- Você está linda! – beijei a testa de Tanya assim que a encontrei no jardim de casa. – A cada dia eu amo mais você. – Encarei seus olhos azuis._

_- E eu a você. – Ela se levantou nas pontas dos pés até seus lábios encontrarem os meus. – Obrigada por me fazer feliz._

_- Nós somos felizes. – Deixei seus lábios para beijar a sua barriga de poucos meses. – Vamos antes que a gente perca a sessão do cinema._

_- Okay. – Tanya sorriu e entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus. – Não vamos de carro?_

_- Não. – Sorri maliciosamente pra ela. – Pensei em ir a pé e aproveitar um pouco a noite... O que acha? – Seus olhos brilharam._

_- Acho ótimo! – Vi seu sorriso entusiasmado. – Só está um pouco mais frio que o habitual e..._

_- Não se preocupe, estou aqui para protegê-la. – Ela encolheu seu corpo junto ao meu e eu a abracei o mais forte que pude. – Vamos. Se sentir mais frio, eu dou o meu casaco a você. – Caminhamos lentamente pela rua._

_- Por que você acha que é um menino? - Perguntei depois de algum tempo, enquanto Tanya deitava a cabeça em meu braço. – É a sua intuição de mãe?_

_- É, é a minha intuição de mãe, . – Tanya me encarou docemente. – E eu já escolhi o nome._

_- Escolheu o nome? – Ela assentiu, sorrindo. – Sem a ajuda do pai?_

_- Sem a ajuda do pai. – Ela sussurrou. – Quer saber qual foi o nome escolhido?_

_- Quero muito. – Parei-a no meio da rua para abraçá-la. – Quero saber muito, Sra. Masen._

_- Anthony. Anthony Masen. – Tanya acariciou a barriga antes de voltar os olhos aos meus. – Você gostou?_

_E antes que ela pudesse perguntar novamente, eu a beijei. Docemente e profundamente. Eu segurei seu rosto delicadamente, enquanto suas mãos apertavam a minha nuca. Tanya era a mulher da minha vida e esperava um filho meu. Eu nunca pude imaginar viver uma vida tão feliz assim._

_Mas eu tinha medo daquela tal felicidade. Tinha medo que ela desmoronasse de um dia para o outro._

_E foi o que aconteceu._

_Tanya parou de me beijar e encostou sua testa na minha, quando um homem nos abordou. Ele estava visivelmente embriagado e pela minha pouca experiência na época, também estava drogado._

_E armado com uma pistola Glock 33. _

_Instantaneamente, protegi o corpo de Tanya com o meu._

_- Quero a carteira, as joias, quero tudo! – Ele gritou diretamente pra mim._

_Tanya começou a tremer enquanto a sua mão segurava a minha e a outra, protegia a barriga._

_- Tudo bem, nós vamos entregar. – Larguei a minha mão da dela. – Amor, entregue tudo a ele. – Comecei a retirar o relógio, observando a minha esposa de soslaio e tentando manter a calma._

_- Aqui, leve tudo... – Tanya começou a tirar as suas joias, tremendo e chorando. – Pode ficar com tudo! – Eu fechei os olhos e tentei estabilizar a minha respiração. _

_Eu iria caçar aquele homem no inferno._

_- Cala a boca, vagabunda! – O bandido deu um tapa em seu rosto._

_Eu não tive tempo de raciocinar. A minha mulher estava sendo agredida. Ela e o meu filho. Meu Anthony._

_Na hora em que Tanya gritou devido a agressão, eu vi tudo escuro em minha frente. Então, eu o agredi._

_Senti uma forte pancada atrás, na nuca. Cambaleei e com a visão turva, vi que o assaltante apontou uma arma pra mim._

_Tanya estava próxima a mim. Uma lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto._

_De repente, um barulho de tiro. Tanya se jogou em cima de mim, protegendo-me._

_Os homens saíram correndo enquanto eu segurava o frágil corpo da minha esposa._

_Os ingressos do cinema cheios de sangue. Minha mão suja de sangue._

_- Tanya! – Olhei em volta e vi que estávamos sozinhos. – Tanya, fique comigo!_

_Ela respirava debilmente... Seus olhos perderam o brilho de outrora._

_Ela estava morrendo e eu não poderia fazer nada._

_O seu coração estava parando... E eu poderia sentir o meu parando também._

_- Edward, eu te amo. Seja feliz. – Então os olhos azuis que me guiavam pelo mundo se fecharam._

_Para sempre._

"_Jesus disse a ela, sou a ressureição e a vida; aquele que crê em mim, embora morto, ainda assim viverá; e aquele que vive e crê em mim, jamais morrerá". – Eu ouvia as palavras como se estivesse há quilômetros de distância._

_Estava chovendo e eu segurava um guarda-chuva preto. O caixão desceu com algumas rosas brancas por cima. As pessoas vieram falar comigo, mas eu não me lembrava delas ou não as conhecia; Tanya sempre falava que eu tinha uma péssima memória. E agora, sem ela, eu não tinha alguma._

_Eu fiquei por um tempo ali, desejando voltar ao passado e mudar minhas atitudes._

_Ficar mais tempo com ela, ouvi-la mais. Largar alguns processos, como ela queria. Viver basicamente para a minha família._

_E depois de algum tempo colocaram a lápide, contendo o nome dela e do meu filho._

_Tanya Anne Cullen_

_Anthony Masen._

_Pisquei algumas vezes para visualizar os nomes das pessoas que eu mais amava. _

_Então, logo abaixo do nome do meu filho, estava o soneto preferido da mãe dele:_

"_Amor é um marco eterno, dominante, que encara a tempestade com bravura; É astro que norteia a vela errante, cujo valor se ignora lá na altura. Amor não teme o tempo, muito embora seu alfanje não poupe a Mocidade; Amor não se transforma de hora em hora. Antes se afirma para a eternidade." (William Shakespeare)_

_Fechei o guarda-chuva e deixei que as minhas lágrimas se confundissem com as gotas de chuva que molhavam o meu rosto. Eu queria desabar diante daquele túmulo e ficar, até que meu corpo desistisse de viver. A dor que eu sentia era torturante e eu não a desejava nem para o meu pior inimigo._

_E quando senti que minhas pernas fraquejariam, alguém colocou a mão em meu ombro._

_- Filho... – Reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. -... Eu sinto muito._

_- Carlisle. – Falei sem me virar para encará-lo. – O que está fazendo aqui?_

_- Precisava ver como você está. – Ele retirou a mão do meu ombro. – Sinto muito pela sua perda lastimável._

_- Não sinta! – Cerrei os meus punhos. – Você é o grande culpado por essa desgraça!_

_- Quando você deixará de me culpar por tudo de ruim que acontece em sua vida, Edward? – Ele se colocou na minha frente. – O que aconteceu foi uma fatalidade. O que pensa? Que eu quis assassinar a sua esposa?_

_- Você tem tudo a ver com isso! – Esbravejei debaixo de uma chuva torrencial. – Eu tenho certeza que o senhor foi o mandante._

_- Ah, Edward... – Ele deu dois tapas em meu braço. – Eu nunca faria isso com o próprio filho. – Ele falou calmamente. – Mas você têm muitos inimigos, quem vai saber? – Ele deu de ombros._

_- Eu sei que foi você. E eu vou provar! – Eu não estava raciocinando direito. Talvez fosse até capaz de matá-lo naquele momento._

_- Como? – Ele colocou as mãos para trás. – Da mesma forma que conseguiu provar que eu estou envolvido numa rede de prostituição em Chicago? – Carlisle colocou a mão em meu ombro e se inclinou. – Eu não tive nada a ver com a morte da sua esposa. Como era o nome dela mesmo?_

_- Tanya. – Respondi, arriando os ombros cansados. – Ela estava grávida._

_- Grávida? – Carlisle olhou com espanto para mim. – Então perdi um neto. Realmente lastimável, uma grande perda para a nossa família. Uma grande perda para mim. –Ele continuou me encarando, enquanto eu procurava algum vestígio de mentira ou sarcasmo._

_Mas não havia. E eu pouco me importava com isso porque não faria diferença._

_E através dos seus olhos, eu pude reviver o meu passado. _

_Tudo o que havia acontecido comigo até ali não era o bastante; eu deveria sofrer mais._

_Eu não acreditava na sua piedade ou compaixão. Eu não acreditava em nada do que ele dizia._

_Então, antes que algum dos seus seguranças viesse me impedir, desferi um soco em seu rosto. Um soco capaz de deslocar alguns ossos da minha mão, capaz de deixá-la inchada por um bom tempo._

_Eu estava fazendo isso por mim e por Tanya. Pelo nosso filho. _

_Estava fazendo porque precisava sentir alguma dor além da emocional... Queria que a dor física sobrepusesse a emocional. Queria que ele avançasse em mim e me agredisse._

_Carlisle caiu no gramado e um dos seus seguranças veio ajudá-lo. Ele esbravejou, gritando vários palavrões enquanto eu o encarava, embora a visão estivesse deficiente por conta da chuva que ainda caía._

_- Você está proibido de ir a Rose Hill! – Ele passou a mão no rosto ensanguentado. – Você não terá direito a nada! _

_- Eu tenho o que era da minha mãe, por direito! – Dei um passo à frente, sendo segurado por alguém. – Eu não preciso de você!_

_- Ótimo, porque eu ainda o verei apodrecendo e tendo uma vida miserável! Entendeu, Edward? Você não é mais meu filho! – Carlisle estava incontrolável._

_- Eu nunca fui! – Forcei o corpo para frente, tentando me soltar de quem me segurava._

_E assim tive a minha última conversa com Carlisle, apesar de ter ido a Rose Hill algumas vezes, sem sua permissão. _

_Quando nos encontrávamos, não nos dirigíamos à palavra._

_E assim nos mantivemos afastados, por um bom tempo. _

_[...]_

Acordei nauseado, como se não tivesse dormido. Durante a noite toda tive pesadelos com Tanya; sonhei com Carlisle e o cemitério.

Sonhei com a minha mãe.

Tomei um banho frio o bastante para me despertar para o longo dia que eu encararia. Coloquei uma roupa formal e fui ao tribunal, depois que passei numa cafeteria e pedi um café puro sem açúcar.

Trabalhei a tarde toda com alguns processos atrasados. Julguei dois casos, um de roubo e outro por atentado violento ao pudor.

Solicitei a Heidi que saísse mais cedo, afinal, eu queria saber se haviam encontrado alguma pista que levasse ao corpo de Carlisle.

Mas nada havia sido achado.

- Encontramos a esposa e os filhos de Alec. – O investigador veio falar comigo. – Eles estavam indo para o Canadá. Foram interceptados no aeroporto.

- Ótimo. – Tomei um gole de café. – Converse com a esposa dele. Talvez ela saiba de alguma coisa.

- Tudo bem. – O investigador assentiu enquanto eu observava o trabalho da polícia. – Assim que tivermos alguma informação, eu o aviso.

- Obrigado. – Cocei a barba que estava por fazer e encarei a casa que se encontrava a minha frente.

Aonde ele teria escondido o corpo.

Lugar fétido...

Joguei o que restava do café fora e fui até a parte externa que ficava atrás da casa. Andei bastante, já que o terreno era grande. Passei por um portão branco que estava quase escondido por plantas.

Assim que eu abri a porta, que estava emperrada por falta de uso, eu vi.

Era um belo jardim de passeio, com um lago.

Tinha um lago ornamental como parte central e um caminho de pedras que adornava o local . Havia uma variedade de plantas, algumas mais bem cuidadas do que outras, já que a casa estava fechada por um bom tempo.

Andei lentamente por aquele jardim, sabendo que os agentes ainda procuravam na parte interna da casa. Eles não queriam perder nenhum detalhe que fosse crucial à investigação. Eu estava satisfeito com o trabalho deles.

Mas eu comecei a olhar tudo a minha volta atentamente. Os bancos, as rochas na água, os lírios, a ponte e os peixes que habitavam o lago.

Cheguei mais perto da água e me abaixei. Sua cor sugeria que não havia manutenção há algum tempo.

Estava fétido.

Os peixes só nadavam numa determinada parte do lago, como se estivessem sendo atraídos por algo. Eram vários, indo e vindo só num determinado ponto.

Pareciam que estavam se alimentando.

_Carlisle._

Curvei o meu corpo sob um banco e vomitei o pouco que eu havia comido. Os peixes estavam devorando o corpo do meu pai e era difícil até mesmo de gritar para que os agentes viessem e olhassem.

Depois de algum tempo eu consegui gritar e, em questões de segundos, vários deles apareceram. Tinha um mergulhador entre eles, já que o lago artificial tinha uma boa profundidade. Rapidamente poderíamos saber o que havia lá embaixo.

Os peixes foram retirados e alguns foram guardados para possíveis análises. Todos estavam bastante apreensivos, pois sabíamos que, se o corpo não estivesse ali, dificilmente estaria em qualquer outro lugar da casa, já que a maior parte dela já havia sido vasculhada.

Fumei uma cartela inteira de cigarros e decidi ligar para o Emmett.

- Emm, preciso que reúna todos para mim em Rose Hill. – Falei rapidamente.

- Encontraram alguma coisa? – Ouvi a voz de Alice. – Está sabendo de algo?

- Talvez, mas eu ainda estou esperando. – Ouvi meu irmão soltar um palavrão. – Peça para que todos me esperem. Assim que eu obtiver maiores informações, vou a Rose Hill conversar com vocês.

- Okay. – E em seguida ouvi o tom de desligado.

Continuei esperando, até que chegaram mais equipamentos e outros agentes.

Estava anoitecendo.

Olhei para o céu e fiquei pensando em como tudo aquilo cairia em cima da minha família.

E de Bella.

Meu estômago protestou e eu decidi ignorá-lo; eu tinha maiores preocupações naquele momento.

Até que ouvi me chamarem.

Inspirei profundamente o ar frio de Chicago e fui em direção ao que me aguardava.

.

.

.

_**BELLA POV**_

.

.

.

- Bella? – Samuel me encarava preocupado. – Está tudo bem com você?

- Ah sim, está. – Disfarcei, mexendo um pouco na lasanha que estava em meu prato. – Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, não se preocupe.

- Quer algum remédio? – Samuel largou o garfo e segurou a minha mão.

- Não, obrigada. – Coloquei a mão na cabeça tentando afastar alguns pensamentos que me levavam diretamente a outra pessoa que não estava ali.

Agora eu estava na casa de Samuel, com a mesma calça jeans e blusa que eu o encontrara em Rose Hill.

Depois do meu telefonema, em que marquei com Samuel o nosso jantar, eu passeei por mais um tempo pela praia, tentando não desistir do meu plano original.

Seduzir Samuel e tentar entrar no quarto dele.

Eu sabia que era errado usar alguém daquela forma, ainda mais uma pessoa como Samuel, que me ajudara e me apoiara tanto. Mas algo dizia que eu estava fazendo o certo e que não deveria parar.

Eu nunca tinha usado uma pessoa de tal maneira. Por isso prometi a mim mesma que, quando tudo estivesse resolvido, eu seria sincera com ele. E eu só poderia esperar pelo seu perdão ou não.

Por que eu não contava tudo a ele? Por que eu não estava sendo sincera, escondendo as minhas reais intenções? Por que eu não pedia a sua ajuda em vez de tentar encontrar algo em sua casa?

Meu estômago se revirava na possibilidade de eu estar agindo daquele jeito por causa de Edward e do que ele me dissera. Eu não podia ser manipulável. Eu não podia ser tão manobrável assim.

Fechei os olhos e mais uma vez escutei uma voz interior dizendo que algo precisava ser feito. E logo.

Terminamos o nosso jantar e fomos para a sala. Sentamos no sofá enquanto ainda conversávamos e bebíamos um vinho branco que Samuel comprou para a ocasião. O seu cuidado comigo e sua delicadeza ao preparar o jantar tornava tudo mais difícil e doloroso para mim.

Só esperava que um dia ele me perdoasse, assim como Edward.

_Edward._

- Eu não queria ser invasivo, Bella. – Samuel deixou a taça de vinho em cima da mesa. – Mas você saiu da festa ontem sem me avisar. E nem atendeu as minhas ligações.

- Eu estava muito cansada e não queria ser inconveniente, caso você quisesse ficar na festa – Tomei um gole do vinho para disfarçar. – Pensei que tivesse ido embora, já que foi atender aquela ligação e sumiu. – O instiguei a falar.

- Não, eu voltei logo depois, mas você havia sumido. – Samuel colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás. - Tudo bem, mas não faça isso novamente. Agora que você é a minha namorada, eu quero cuidar muito bem de você... – Ele se aproximou e eu sabia o que viria em seguida.

Samuel pegou a taça da minha mão e a depositou em um canto qualquer.

E me beijou.

O beijo era agradável, mas havia algo estranho nele... Como se fosse proibido.

Lógico, afinal eu amava um, mas estava beijando outro.

E esse que eu beijava nunca seria comparável àquele que eu amava.

Tentei me concentrar no beijo, mas era quase impossível. Era como fazer algo sem me sentir extasiada, nervosa ou desconcertada.

Era normal. E estranho ao mesmo tempo.

Fechei os olhos, pensando que talvez as coisas melhorassem um pouco.

Samuel empurrou o meu corpo, fazendo com que eu me encostasse no apoio do sofá. Sua mão segurou a minha cintura e a apertou fortemente.

As coisas estavam ficando quentes por ali.

E eu precisava agir naquele momento.

- Samuel... Espere. – Pedi enquanto ele beijava o meu pescoço. – Preciso ir ao banheiro.

- Hã? – Samuel me olhou confuso. - Banheiro? Pra quê? – Sua voz saiu como uma súplica.

- Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. – Pedi, ajeitando a minha blusa. – Assuntos de mulher.

- Okay, entendi. – Samuel arrumou a blusa, aparentemente envergonhado. – Lá em cima, segunda porta à esquerda.

- Obrigada. – Coloquei a mão no bolso certificando-me que o celular estava ali. – Não demoro.

Subi as escadas rapidamente e, quando Samuel estava fora do meu campo de visão, peguei o celular e disquei o número familiar pra mim.

- Jazz? – Sussurrei. – É a Bella. Preciso que me ligue daqui a uns dez minutos.

- Ligar? Por quê? – Bufei irritada. – Está aprontando alguma, Swan?

- Só preciso que me ligue, okay? – O ouvi reclamar. – Tchau. – Desliguei o celular e fui até o quarto de Samuel.

Eu tinha pouquíssimos minutos para fazer o que eu estava pensando.

Com a mão suada, consegui virar a maçaneta sem fazer muito barulho.

E assim, me vi dentro do quarto de Samuel Sloane.

Havia uma cama, um guarda-roupa, uma cômoda e um criado mudo.

Um abajur, um quadro e um porta-retratos decoravam o ambiente impecavelmente arrumado e limpo.

O quarto tinha cheiro de alguma essência. Talvez fosse eucalipto.

Andei sem fazer muito alarde até o guarda roupa e o abri. Olhei dentro dele e não havia nada especial, além de ternos, calças e alguns sapatos.

Nenhuma caixa, nenhum papel.

Abri a cômoda e nela havia alguns pertences pessoais, mas nada que pudesse atiçar a minha curiosidade. Além do mais, a minha intuição dizia que ali ainda não era o lugar certo.

Talvez o criado mudo.

Abri-o lentamente e vi vários papéis. Contas, anotações, bulas de remédios, tudo muito bagunçado para um quarto perfeitamente arrumado.

Até que achei um envelope no fundo da gaveta. Um envelope com uma letra familiarmente conhecida.

A letra da minha mãe.

Sequei as minhas mãos trêmulas na calça e segurei o envelope como se ele fosse uma preciosidade. O que para mim não deixava de ser.

Abri o envelope e nele continha uma carta. Eu precisava ler cada frase, entender cada palavra e as mensagens subliminares que talvez estivessem nela. E eu não poderia ler ali, com Samuel me esperando na sala.

Escondi-a no bolso, ainda tremendo com a descoberta que eu havia feito.

Eu estava furtando algo de Samuel?

Não.

Eu só estava querendo conhecer o meu passado por outros meios, sem que as pessoas me dissessem sobre o que sabiam.

Assim que fechei a gaveta, olhando em volta para conferir se tudo estava arrumado como antes, vi a maçaneta se mexer.

- Bella? – Eu estava em frente à porta do quarto, na parte de dentro. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Acabei entrando e fui ao seu banheiro... – Apontei para o banheiro que se encontrava a poucos metros de mim. – Tem algum problema? – Tentei demonstrar o quanto estava envergonhada pela situação.

- Não... – Samuel olhou em volta para ver se achava algo. -... Você está bem?

- Estou. – Meu celular começou a tocar. – Espere um instante.

Fingi uma conversa com Jasper no celular enquanto ele ria e me perguntava se eu estava ficando louca. Desliguei e encarei um Samuel incrédulo.

- Preciso voltar a Rose Hill. – Coloquei o celular no mesmo bolso onde se encontrava a carta. – Jazz não está se sentindo bem e como ele é meu amigo...

- Tudo bem, eu a levo. – Samuel colocou a mão nas minhas costas, me guiando até a saída. – Quer que eu leve Jasper a um hospital ou algo do tipo?

- Não, obrigada. – Agradeci, sorrindo. – Ele só exagerou ontem à noite com Alice.

- Entendo. – Samuel sorriu e por alguns instantes, senti-me culpada. – Essa é uma boa desculpa para encerrarmos o que estávamos fazendo. – Ele olhou de soslaio para mim.

- Pode deixar, não faltarão oportunidades! – Dei um beijo suave sem seus lábios antes de entrar no carro e seguir para Rose Hill.

[...]

Assim que Samuel me deixou em Rose Hill, segui para o quarto. A casa estava silenciosa e eu não queria me confrontar com Jazz para explicar o que havia acontecido.

Meu coração ainda batia acelerado e só quando fechei a porta do meu quarto, senti um alívio. Certifiquei-me se estava trancada e deslizei rente a parede, sentando-me no chão acarpetado.

Tirei o envelope do bolso e com bastante cuidado, o abri, encarando aquelas palavras que pertenciam ao meu passado.

"_Carlisle,_

_Estou escrevendo para dizer que estou bem, embora saiba que isso não lhe interessa mais. A minha filha nasceu no dia 13 de Setembro. É uma menina forte, saudável e com lindos olhos cor de chocolate. Ela tem me mantido sã por todo esse tempo e me ajudado a enfrentar esses tempos difíceis. O nome dela é Isabella._

_Sinto muito pelo rumo trágico que as coisas tomaram. Sinto por Elizabeth, Edward, Emmett, Mike e Alice. Sinto por mim. E por incrível que pareça, sinto por você._

_E sinto muito mais por essa criança que nasceu sem ter contato com os seus irmãos e o seu verdadeiro pai._

_A minha vida revirou-se de tal forma que eu passei a acreditar no amor, embora você fizesse justamente tudo para que eu pensasse ao contrário. Tenho uma casa e uma família; e apesar de estar completamente feliz com ela, sei que errei muito com a sua._

_Sei que trouxe infelicidade à outra família. Sei que traí a confiança de Elizabeth. E por isso, nunca conseguirei perdoar a mim mesma e a você._

_Olhar as fotos da sua família e ver os olhos tristes de Edward é algo que me assombra toda noite. Ver as notícias sobre os Cullen e o suicídio de Elizabeth. Ver a minha filha. Lembrar-me de Alice cantando para mim. Saber que ajudei a destruir algumas vidas com a minha fraqueza só faz com que a dor aumente ainda mais, a cada dia._

_Só escrevi para dizer que estou bem. Nós duas estamos bem. E espero que você também esteja, que se torne o pai que nunca foi para os seus filhos. Aja. Faça algo por eles. Agora eles não têm a mim e nem a mãe. Só têm a você. E por isso desejo que esteja bem, para que assim possa criar os seus filhos como nunca foram criados._

_Eles são crianças maravilhosas, Carlisle. Crianças que merecem ser felizes e que para sempre morarão em meu coração._

_Desejo que Isabella um dia os conheça. E que se tornem irmãos de verdade._

_Essa carta é uma despedida a uma parte do meu passado. Uma parte que farei questão de esquecer. _

_Você está incluso nela._

_Não se preocupe, não irei lhe procurar. Só quero que me garanta que cuidará bem das crianças. Ainda me sinto responsável por elas._

_Adeus,_

_Renée"_

A carta tremia em minhas mãos enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Com certeza, meu pai estava por trás daquelas palavras. Eu duvidava que Renée as escrevesse por conta própria.

Levantei cambaleante e sentei-me a cama, passando a mão no rosto molhado. Reli novamente a carta, imaginando a minha mãe escrevendo-a e Carlisle lendo todas aquelas palavras, todo aquele adeus.

Minha mãe amava verdadeiramente aquelas crianças. Edward, Emmett, Mike e Alice foram pessoas muito importantes em sua vida. E minha mãe foi obrigada a abandoná-las. Fiquei imaginando o sofrimento de ambos os lados nessa história.

Tantos corações quebrados, tantas decepções e eu ali, no meio daquele fogo cruzado. Meu coração se apertou ao reler a parte em que a minha mãe desejava que eu conhecesse os meus irmãos. O que ela falaria se soubesse o que aconteceu entre mim e Edward? Será que ela se decepcionaria? Ou ela encararia de forma natural?

Com certeza, ela se decepcionaria. Ela nos amava e queria que fôssemos felizes, como irmãos. Que nos conhecêssemos como irmãos. E que tivéssemos a ligação natural que só irmãos podem ter.

Deitei depois de guardar a carta em um local seguro e planejar como eu a colocaria de volta ao seu lugar, sem levantar maiores suspeitas. E foi quando constatei que precisaria entrar na casa de Samuel novamente.

Dessa vez eu entraria. Mas sem ele.

[...]

Recebi uma semana de folga de Alice, já que seu marido Marc aparecera segunda-feira pela manhã. Alice estava particularmente estranha e eu já desconfiava do motivo; mas não quis ser inconveniente e causar algum transtorno a ela.

- Está gostando de Chicago, Bella? – Marc perguntou enquanto tomávamos sol no jardim.

- Estou sim. A cidade é linda. – Coloquei a mão na frente do rosto para visualizá-lo devido à claridade. – Mas estou começando a sentir falta de Seattle e principalmente de Forks.

- Forks? – Ele franziu o cenho. – Desconheço essa cidade.

- É uma cidade muito pequena. Fica em Washington. – Tomei um gole de suco. – Provavelmente vocês não ficariam por lá nem por um mês.

- Você vai embora de Chicago? – Alice se sentou na cadeira, olhando para mim. – Pensei que fosse morar aqui.

- Alice, eu preciso ir. – Tentei disfarçar, retirando algum fio da minha roupa. – Assim que tudo se resolver, vou voltar a Seattle para pegar as minhas coisas e me mudar para Forks.

- Mas por quê? – Alice começou a ficar nervosa. – Você poderia ficar conosco até comprar um apartamento. Com a herança que vai receber, vai poder comprar tudo o que quiser. – Marc olhou de soslaio para mim. – Não acredito que vai me deixar sozinha!

- Eu não vou deixa-la sozinha, eu... – Levantei e fui em sua direção. – Eu só não posso ficar aqui, Alice. Sinto muito. – Pedi sinceramente.

- Por que todos me abandonam? – Alice se abraçou e Marc tentou segurá-la, em vão. – Primeiro foi minha mãe e depois meu pai... Marc e agora você! Não acredito que vai fazer isso comigo!

- Alice, contenha-se! – Marc a segurou pelos ombros, obrigando-a a olhar para ele. – Ninguém vai abandoná-la, querida! – Alice assentiu e começou a chorar, abraçada ao seu marido.

Saí sorrateiramente e fui ao quarto de Jazz, que não havia saído da cama. O convenci a ir à biblioteca comigo.

Nós precisávamos ajudar a Alice o quanto antes.

[...]

- Aqui vocês podem pesquisar notícias de todos os países da Europa pelos últimos cinco anos. – Uma senhora nos levou a um computador de última geração. – Mas nosso arquivo só guarda notícias dos principais jornais europeus, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem. – Olhei para Jasper que sentou ao meu lado. – Obrigada.

Assim que a senhora nos deixou sozinhos, começamos a pesquisar. Não demorou muito para que a tragédia que assombrava Alice aparecesse na tela.

Aproximei-me mais e comecei a ler.

_"Catherine Bouvié, de 24 anos, foi encontrada morta numa estrada cheia de curvas que liga a A12 a SAINT-CYR-L'ECOLE. O atropelador não prestou socorro à vítima e tampouco comunicou às autoridades locais. O crime está sendo investigado e por enquanto, não há nenhum suspeito."_

Logo abaixo, vinham depoimentos de familiares da vítima e do noivo. Catherine iria se casar dois dias após o acidente.

Vários jornais exploraram a trágica história e destruíram a imagem do atropelador, mesmo desconhecendo a identidade dele.

- Caramba... – Jasper murmurou ao meu lado. -... O que vamos fazer para ajudá-la, Bella?

- Precisamos perguntar a alguém que saiba sobre leis e essas coisas. – Eu ainda estava lendo as notícias. – Alguém que poderá nos informar qual seria a punição de Alice nesse caso.

- Você quer entregá-la? – Jazz falou alto demais, sendo repreendido pelos outros frequentadores. – Nós não podemos fazer isso!

- Eu não vou entregá-la! – Sussurrei. – Só acho que devemos nos informar, nos preparar para o inevitável e...

- Alice não pode ser presa, não pode! – Meu amigo estava transtornado. – Eu preciso fazer algo por ela.

- Já sei! – Tive uma ideia súbita. – Precisamos das cartas. Vamos mandá-las para análise. Quem sabe não encontramos algum vestígio e...

- Nós precisaremos da ajuda de Edward. –Jazz constatou e eu olhei-o atônita. – Qual é, Bella? Ele pode nos ajudar de várias formas!

- Talvez eu peça a ajuda dele. – Murmurei sem ter muita certeza. – Primeiro, vamos pegar as cartas. Depois nós pensamos no que fazer.

- Tudo bem. – Jasper levantou-se da cadeira. – Eu vou pegar essas malditas cartas!

E pela primeira vez, eu vi meu amigo com uma força descomunal que eu desconhecia.

[...]

Chegamos a Rose Hill às sete horas da noite depois que passamos a tarde inteira na biblioteca imprimindo notícias sobre o atropelamento causado por Alice. Fizemos algumas anotações e constatamos que precisávamos das cartas para encontrar algum vestígio nelas. Algo que nos levasse ao verdadeiro chantagista.

À pessoa que atormentava a minha irmã.

Tomei um banho quente, pensando nas palavras de Jasper. Ele queria que eu contasse tudo a Edward em vez de Samuel; que eu pedisse suas orientações e seus conselhos. Jazz achava Edward demasiadamente competente e eu não poderia discordar dele. O juiz mais jovem de todo os Estados Unidos da América realmente tinha méritos o suficiente para chegar aonde chegou.

Abri o guarda-roupa e diante de tantas calças jeans e blusas comuns, resolvi me arrumar um pouco mais. Lentamente eu estava mudando o meu estilo: Já estava me maquiando mais e o meu cabelo andava mais solto. As sapatilhas não eram companhias constantes para os meus pés, assim como os tênis.

Mas eu ainda os usava.

Coloquei um vestido da Isabel Marant com tecido fluido, que caia perfeitamente no meu corpo. Um cinto arrematava o visual, dando ênfase a minha cintura.

Nos pés, uma sandália da Stella McCartney que Alice havia me dado. Não era nada discreta, mas eu havia gostado da estampa.

E como Alice dizia que toda _it girl_ que se prezasse deveria ter um acessório da Mawi, escolhi um anel duplo para adornar os meus dedos.

Soltei o meu cabelo, realçando as ondas com algum mousse, amassando os fios. Fiz a minha própria maquiagem, avivando os meus olhos com bastante rímel e delineador.

Olhei-me no espelho e gostei do resultado. Todos me esperavam para jantar e eu não queria decepcionar Alice.

Eu queria que ela soubesse que para sempre seria a minha irmã, mesmo que o exame desse negativo. Mesmo que eu fosse embora.

Passei uma loção hidratante da Victoria's Secret por todo o meu corpo. Rapidamente o cheiro de framboesa e almíscar invadiu o meu quarto.

Eu estava pronta.

- Bella? – Jazz entrou no meu quarto e sorriu assim que me viu. – Pode-me dizer aonde será o grande evento?

- Seu bobo! – Olhei-me mais uma vez no espelho. – Só quis me arrumar, só isso.

- Só isso? – Ele coçou o queixo. – Essa não é a Bella que eu conheço.

- Mas de hoje em diante será. – Ajeitei meu cabelo. – Quis parecer apresentável, já que Alice e os outros se vestem tão bem.

- Mas você se veste bem! – Ele me abraçou carinhosamente. – Alice vive de moda, por isso anda sempre elegante. É engraçado vê-la tão arrumada assim. Está parecendo realmente uma Cullen.

Vi meu reflexo no espelho e observei o quanto os meus traços haviam mudado. Faltava algum tempo para eu completar 21 anos, mas parecia que eu já havia ficado mais velha. A expressão do meu rosto estava mais firme, mais dura.

Devido a todas as experiências que passei desde que cheguei a esta cidade, havia uma mudança aparente em mim. Minha postura tornou-se outra.

Sem que eu precisasse fazer muito esforço.

- Tudo bem! – Joguei os braços para cima. – Vamos logo antes que eu me arrependa de ouvir você! – Dei um tapa em seu braço e ele gargalhou.

Estávamos jantando, mas eu percebi certo nível de tensão no ar. Emmett não parava de olhar para o relógio, assim como Mike e Marc. Eles sabiam de algo que talvez Alice, Rosalie e eu não sabíamos.

Todos estavam em silêncio e eu estava mais quieta do que o habitual. Um lugar vazio à mesa fazia questão de queimar diante dos meus olhos; aquela cadeira fazia o meu coração acelerar e a minha garganta deglutir a comida com uma dificuldade anormal.

Eu sentia tanta falta dele! Era a dúvida, o medo, a incerteza e a certeza brincando com o meu coração; a dor pela sua ausência, mesmo sabendo que a sua presença faria o meu coração se encolher a cada segundo.

Mas pelo menos ele estaria ali, são e salvo. Perto de mim. Diante dos meus olhos. Sacudi a cabeça afastando sentimentos tão egoístas como posse, disfarçados de proteção ou algo do tipo. Eu estava preocupada com ele, mas também estava com ciúmes de quem pudesse estar desfrutando de sua companhia.

Edward era um homem lindo. Sexy. Inteligente e sagaz. Um homem que exalava masculinidade a cada atitude que acometia, a cada passo que dava. Era impossível não se encantar com aqueles olhos verdes tão profundos quanto o mar em tempo de ressaca.

E, da mesma forma que invadiu meus pensamentos, ele invadiu o nosso jantar, assustando a todos nós.

- Preciso conversar com todos vocês. – Ele estava com a respiração ofegante. – Agora.

- Eu vou subir para o meu quarto. – Jasper sussurrou e em questões de segundos, saiu da sala.

- Precisamos ligar para o Samuel. – Alice comentou enquanto nos dirigíamos à biblioteca.

- Não, isso ficará entre nós. Por enquanto. – Edward olhou para mim. – Marc e Rosalie, nos dê um minuto. Preciso conversar com eles a sós.

Depois de alguma resistência, Marc e Rose concordaram em esperar na sala. Edward estava visivelmente transtornado quando começou a falar e andar.

- Como você sabem, eu estou ajudando a polícia no caso do sumiço do corpo de Carlisle... – Edward começou a explicar todos os passos que dera até aquele momento.

Enquanto Edward falava, era impossível não olhar para os outros e ver como estavam abalados. Emmett segurava fortemente Alice, que estava resistindo para não desmaiar; Mike estava sentado com os punhos cerrados, tentando controlar alguma raiva ou revolta.

Eu estava em pé, encostada na parede, ouvindo cada palavra atentamente.

E Edward detalhava tudo, sem sequer olhar para mim.

- E hoje, finalmente, achamos o cad.. Quero dizer, o corpo. – Edward amenizou, vendo a expressão de Alice. – Temos que tomar todas as providências cabíveis e...

- Esse tal de Alec tem que apodrecer na prisão! – Mike gritou, entre lágrimas. – Por que ele fez isso com o nosso pai? Por quê?

- Isso nós ainda vamos investigar porque acredito que ele não tenha agido sozinho. – Edward coçou a barba. – Por isso, peço que não contem nada a ninguém. Nem a Marc e nem a Rosalie. Por favor.

- Tudo bem. – Alice, Mike e Emmett concordaram depois de algum tempo.

- E você, Bella? – Edward olhou para mim cansado. – Preciso que não conte a Samuel... Tudo bem?

- Tudo bem. – Assenti, concordando completamente. – Não vou contar nada.

- Ótimo. – A voz rouca de Edward ecoou por todo o cômodo. – Em breve conseguiremos fazer o exame de reconhecimento de paternidade.

- Obrigada. – Sussurrei e Edward sorriu fracamente para mim.

- Bom, vou embora. – Edward anunciou depois que tranquilizou Alice e Mike. – Amanhã teremos mais informações. Assim que eu recebê-las, passo a vocês.

- Obrigado, irmão. – Emmett bateu em seu ombro e os dois se abraçaram. – Bom saber que esse pesadelo teve um fim.

- Com certeza. – Alice e Mike se juntaram ao mesmo abraço e eu fiquei observando os quatro Cullen.

Por alguns instantes, a carta da minha mãe veio à tona. Suas palavras de carinho com aquelas pessoas que estavam diante de mim e estavam longe de serem crianças parecia dançar em minha mente.

Eram adultos. Adultos amadurecidos pela vida, pelas tragédias que os assolavam.

Agora estavam abraçados, dando e recebendo apoio como verdadeiros irmãos.

E foi quando eu percebi que nunca faria parte daquilo. Daquela cena familiar.

- Bella? – Edward me encarava. – Você está bem?

- Estou. – Olhei a minha volta e vi que estávamos sozinhos. – Cadê os outros?

- Foram dormir. Foi muita informação para eles. – Edward me presentou com o meu sorriso torto favorito. – Espero que não tenha assustado você.

- Não assustou. – Menti. – Foi bom saber que essa história logo terá um desfecho.

- É verdade. – Vi seus olhos passearem pelo meu rosto. – Logo você saberá se é filha de Carlisle ou não.

- Logo saberei se sou irmã de vocês ou não. – Senti um frio passar pelo meu corpo. – Foi bonito ver vocês tão unidos. Sua mãe ficaria orgulhosa de você.

- Nós ainda não somos unidos, mas estamos no caminho certo. – Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos. – Estou fazendo o que posso pela minha família.

- Eu sei, Edward. – Instintivamente me aproximei dele. – Eu sei.

**.**

**Música: The Funeral - Liz Lee (Studio Version)**

_I'm coming up only to hold you under (Estou chegando apenas para te segurar)_

**_._**

- Bella... – Edward sussurrou. -... Eu estou fazendo o que eu posso. É muito difícil aguentar tudo isso. Toda essa merda.

- É difícil para mim também. – Senti meu coração acelerar porque sabíamos que estávamos falando basicamente de tudo. – Mas você está fazendo tudo certo. Estou orgulhosa de você.

- Orgulho não trará nada para mim a essa altura da vida. – Ele riu sozinho. – Mas de qualquer forma, obrigado.

- De nada. – Sorri em agradecimento. – Queria poder fazer alguma coisa por você, já que está me ajudando tanto.

- Você pode fazer. – Eu o encarei sem entender. – Viva a sua vida, Bella. Seja feliz da melhor maneira que puder.

- Eu vou ser. – Engoli o nó que estava se formando em minha garganta. – Só falta uma coisa para a minha felicidade ser completa.

- E eu posso saber o que é? – Edward se aproximou, com seus olhos perfurando os meus.

- Pode. – Olhei para os meus próprios pés. – Preciso que saia logo esse exame. Preciso saber a minha origem, a minha história. Preciso me libertar de qualquer forma.

- Com certeza. – Edward olhou para o chão. – Falta pouco, Bella. Muito pouco. – Ele colocou a mão em meu rosto. - Eu farei qualquer coisa que estiver ao meu alcance para que tudo ocorra bem. – Ele fez um carinho suave em minha pele com o dedo polegar.

Fechei os olhos, sentindo o contato da sua pele na minha. Era um encaixe tão perfeito; o calor que passava da sua mão para mim era reconfortante, me fazia querer muito mais do que um simples carinho. Eu queria mais toque; queria um abraço e queria um beijo.

A nossa imagem no banheiro do clube invadiu os meus pensamentos. Eu sentia tanta falta dele, que onde ele me tocara ainda ardia pela sua ausência.

Quando abri os olhos, Edward não estava mais lá. Eu estava sozinha. Mas eu sabia que não havia sido um sonho porque eu ainda podia sentir o seu perfume no ar e na minha pele. Ele realmente havia estado lá.

Ele realmente havia me tocado de forma singela.

Mas por algum motivo, tinha ido embora e me deixado ali. Sozinha mais uma vez.

Levantei o rosto e subi para o meu quarto. Retirei a minha roupa e deitei na cama, rezando para que tudo aquilo acabasse logo.

Para o meu próprio bem.

Bem do meu corpo, da minha alma e do meu coração.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**N/A:** Muawww, parei numa parte boa! *corre* Pra quem está desesperada e pensando em rezar para Santo Antônio, um aviso: Bellinha e Juiz vão voltar às boas! Só é uma questão de tempo!_

_Durante o mês de Abril não teremos o esquema preview=review por causa das brincadeiras e das postagens, que tentarei manter no ritmo. Mas não deixem de comentar, ok? Quero SEMPRE saber o que vocês acham!_

_Juiz Masen está intimando todas a participarem das brincadeiras de MH e a mandarem suas reviews..._

_Ordem de juiz é para ser cumprida. Quem vai desobedecê-lo?_

_Aguardo vocês no twitter para o quiz._

_Beijos do Juiz Masen._

_._


	25. Capítulo 21  Amoroso esquecimento

**.**

_****Disclaimer: TWILIGHT**** não me pertence e nem a música **MONEY HONEY**... Mas a Bella querendo virar uma Sherlock Holmes de saia sim! Então, por favor, respeitem! E curtam..._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**N/A: **_Olá flores! *acena e manda beijo* Estavam com saudades daqui? Pois é, tivemos uma semana enroladinha, mas consegui finalizar o capítulo, cheio de mistérios e emoções. Fiquem atentas a cada detalhe, pois daqui a pouco estaremos entrando na reta final de MH *coração apertadinho*_

_Agradeço a quem me deu os parabéns, mas venho com o puxão de orelha: Pensei que fosse ter mais reviews, poxa! Fiquei desanimadinha, mas não vou desistir tão fácil! Afinal, sou brasileira e não desisto nunca... E sei que vocês não vão esquecer mais, né? *carinhadogatinhodoshrek* Já sabem: Review é igual a um combustível! Eu as uso para me animar a escrever mais rápido, então..._

_Eu sei que vocês estavam doidas pelo quiz e hoje ele foi realizado! *aleluia* Foi uma rodada de cinco perguntas e amanhã, teremos mais cinco perguntas também pelo meu twitter: CarollDiva. As leitoras participaram da primeira rodada e houve um empate! Amanhã, às 20 horas, veremos quem levará o mimo!_

_O prêmio seria um CD da trilha sonora de MH, mas como é um presente que demanda tempo, resolvi deixá-lo para o último desafio. Então, quem participou hoje, poderá levar um lindo conjunto de três necessaires de diferentes tamanhos que toda it girl como nossa Alice precisa ter (A foto está disponível no tumblr da fic). Três necessaires de estampa fofa para guardar seus produtinhos de beleza! *smile* Confesso que quase fiquei com elas! kkkkkk_

_As necessaires são da empório bijux, uma loja fofa que tem aqui no Rio onde compro meus anéis. Espero que curtam esse mimo indispensável a qualquer bolsa de uma mulher vaidosa!_

_De resto, ainda temos o nosso tumblr com fofurices, viadices e sacanagenzinhas da fic: moneyhoneyfanfic(**ponto**)tumblr(**ponto**)com (Só trocar a palavra **ponto** pelo símbolo correspondente). Temos também a página da fic no face: www(**ponto**)facebook(**barra**)CarollDiva. Entrem e fiquem atentas às nossas novidades._Quem quiser perguntar, mande tudo pro forms: www(**ponto**)formspring(**ponto**)me(**barra**)CarollDiva (Só trocar pelo símbolo). __

_Nesse capítulo não há música ou roupitcha fashion da Bella. Digamos que ele está direto e surpreendente!_

_Ah, sabe que essa nova fissura da Bella por moda me conquistou também? Eu sempre amei moda, mas agora visito blogs, leio revistas... Sabem o que eu comprei? A Elle desse mêssobre moda, Londres e Rock! Nem preciso dizer que é meu novo bebê, né? Tá perfeita demais!_

_Chega de blá-blá-blá e vamos ao que interessa. Espero vir com capítulo novo no domingo que vem. =)_

_Just enjoy, juizetes!_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 21<strong>

**Amoroso esquecimento**

"_Eu, agora - que desfecho!_

_Já nem penso mais em ti..._

_Mas será que nunca deixo_

_De lembrar que te esqueci?" _(Mário Quintana)

● **Chicago – IL – EUA ●**

● **Terça-Feira ●**

_**EDWARD POV**_

.

.

.

Bella fechou os olhos assim que toquei o seu rosto. Sua pele quente e macia reconfortava a minha e foi difícil me afastar; era como se um imã me puxasse constantemente para cima do seu corpo. Seus cílios tremelicavam e seus lábios estavam entreabertos. E eu logo imaginei a minha língua passeando por entre eles, sentindo o seu gosto novamente.

O gosto que eu nunca esqueceria.

O mínimo contato que tivemos foi capaz de provocar arrepios involuntários e sem propósito em minha pele. Havia olheiras sob os olhos dela e sua pele estava sem aquele brilho característico de antes. Ela estava linda como nunca, mas algo havia mudado em sua aparência – e muito.

Seus traços estavam mais rígidos, apagando qualquer semelhança com uma jovem da sua idade. Era visível que Bella estava amadurecendo, e essa constatação fazia com que eu me sentisse mal por ela estar pulando etapas da sua vida. Etapas estas que deveriam ser vivenciadas por uma jovem de vinte anos.

As coisas e os os fatos não estavam sendo naturais para ela. Era para ela tentar ter uma vida normal depois de perder os pais; era para ela estar estudando Literaturas numa Universidade de renome, era para lidar com vários amigos, aproveitando as alegrias da mocidade. Mas não, ela estava aqui conosco, convivendo com pessoas que a conheciam muito pouco e a julgavam, indiretamente ou não, por algo que não foi sua culpa.

Assim que me afastei, me dirigi ao jardim, sem me despedir dos outros. O dia tinha sido bastante cansativo e esse último contato com Bella fez com que o resquício de alguma força que eu guardara se esvaísse. Eu só desejava uma boa dose de uísque, um banho morno e cama. Mais nada.

Segui todo o ritual chegando ao apartamento e cedi somente quanto à quantidade de álcool que pretendia ingerir àquela noite. Imagens de Bella e Tanya bailavam a minha frente e foi impossível me contentar com apenas um gole ou um copo.

Carlisle.

A imagem do seu corpo perfurado por minúsculos peixes fazia o meu estômago embrulhar e eu sentir o gosto da bile em minha boca.

Por muito tempo eu sabia que seria uma imagem difícil de ser esquecida. Talvez eu nunca mais a perdesse, talvez eu a trancasse junto às recordações de Tanya e da minha mãe.

E onde eu pretendia trancar as lembranças de Bella, quando ela partisse.

Minha cabeça começou a girar por causa da bebida e eu desisti de tentar resistir a qualquer lembrança. Elas vinham aos montes, me nocauteando em diversas partes do corpo.

Tive que me anestesiar bebendo exageradamente. De novo.

Assim que o uísque acabou, joguei a garrafa contra a parede. Estilhaços do vidro tocaram o chão e eu tentei pegá-los, um a um.

Quando já estava me sentindo vulnerável o bastante para deitar e adormecer, sem qualquer pesadelo como aquele que me atormentava constantemente, a campainha tocou.

E eu desejei que fosse engano.

Ela foi tocada diversas vezes e eu mal consegui me levantar para ver quem era. Demorou algum tempo e em seguida ouvi um barulho, enquanto eu ainda me mantinha deitado na cama.

Fui em direção à sala e peguei outra garrafa, despejando todo o conteúdo em um copo. Minutos depois o líquido havia acabado e eu comecei a procurar outra bebida, porém não havia mais nada.

E foi quando ela apareceu.

_Bella_.

Ela estava sorrindo para mim na soleira da porta. Seus cabelos caiam em ondas pelos ombros e seus olhos brilhavam em minha direção, instigando-me a ir até ela e beijá-la.

Eu só não sabia se deveria, naquele estado.

Pisquei os olhos por diversas vezes até me certificar que era ela diante de mim. Estava com dificuldades para me concentrar e por pouco meus joelhos não cederam, deixando-me cair ao chão.

Fechei os olhos e pude sentir o mesmo perfume de framboesa que eu sentira em Rose Hill. Nas pontas dos meus dedos, eu ainda sentia a maciez da sua pele; era uma sensação que eu nunca esqueceria, por mais que tentasse.

Enquanto eu tentava reformular perguntas e procurar respostas, meus pés mexeram-se, parando logo em seguida. Bella ainda sorria para mim e estendeu as mãos, dando o aval que eu tanto precisava.

Se ela não estava tentando compreender as relações entre as coisas e os fatos, por que eu faria isso? Se eu sentia uma saudade absurda dela? Se a recordação suave e melancólica dos nossos momentos fazia questão de se espreitar, esperando qualquer falha minha, qualquer sinal de fraqueza, por que eu resistiria?

Se ela não queria mais buscar a verdade, com o auxílio da razão, quem seria eu para evitá-la?

Foda-se tudo. Bella estava bem à minha frente, aguardando por mim.

Andei cambaleante, chegando até ela em questões de segundos; por um momento, meu coração bateu desesperadamente porque sentia a necessidade de estar com ela. Minhas mãos foram em direção ao seu rosto e quando me aproximei ainda mais, fechei os olhos lembrando-me se todos os momentos que havíamos passado juntos.

E ela estava ali.

Bem diante de mim. No meu apartamento.

Eu havia morrido e estava no paraíso. E eu não me importava nem um pouco com isso.

- Bella... – Sussurrei, enquanto meus lábios passeavam na pele macia do seu rosto. -... O que está fazendo aqui?

Seu dedo veio em meus lábios e passeou por eles, enquanto eu fechava os olhos e sentia o seu perfume cada vez mais forte ao meu encontro.

- Eu sinto muito. – Falei, enquanto tentava deixar os meus olhos abertos, o que era inútil pela quantidade de álcool que eu ingeri.

Afundei minha mão em seu cabelo e parei assim que senti ela estremecendo com a minha atitude. Beijei sua testa, sendo inebriado por um perfume sedutor que eu deveria resistir, mas que fazia o efeito justamente o contrário: trazia-me para mais perto dela.

De onde eu nunca deveria ter saído.

Senti suas mãos em minha nuca e rapidamente, nossos lábios se encontraram. Levantei seu pequeno corpo diante do meu e, sentindo suas pernas entrelaçadas em minha cintura, levei-a para o meu quarto. O álcool inibira qualquer pensamento mais sensato, qualquer pudor, qualquer senso. Tanto eu quanto ela estávamos envolvidos numa névoa de tesão e paixão, algo que dificilmente se dissiparia se algum de nós tentasse conter algo. Mas nós não queríamos parar, não naquele momento.

Porque não havia como parar.

Mesmo que houvesse algum arrependimento pela manhã.

Continuamos nos beijando em meus lençóis, até que fui finalmente envolvido por seus braços.

E eu desejei ficar por muito tempo ali.

Porque finalmente eu estava em casa.

[...]

Quando acordei, quase não consegui chegar ao banheiro para dar fim ao uísque maldito que me deixara naquela situação deplorável. O gosto do líquido era duas vezes pior que qualquer coisa que eu já tenha tomado. E minha enxaqueca era infernal.

Fiquei tremendo e suando quando terminei de vomitar e fiquei sentado no chão do banheiro por um bom tempo. Com alguma dificuldade, consegui levantar e entrar no chuveiro, para depois perceber que ainda estava com a minha cueca.

_Bella._

Sua imagem ainda estava nítida em meus pensamentos, mas agora eu sentia um pavor incomum. Se ela havia dormido comigo, onde ela estava? Será que eu havia agido mal? Tentei me lembrar da noite passada, mas tudo o que consegui é fazer com que a dor piorasse dez vezes, deixando a minha cabeça num latejar sobre-humano.

Minhas mãos arderam e vi alguns pontinhos em minha pele. Então me lembrei de ter quebrado a garrafa de uísque e tentar recolher os cacos com as mãos. E de como havia sangrado, embora não doesse na hora.

Esfreguei meu corpo inteiro, parando somente para vomitar novamente. É a bile que desce pelo ralo juntamente com o resquício do sabonete que retiro da minha pele me lembra da quantidade de uísque que bebi.

Finalmente limpo, peguei a toalha e enrolei no quadril, antes de ligar para o tribunal e justificar a minha ausência. Eu estava mais do que atrasado e não estava em condições de julgar ou ver algum processo. Eu precisava de um tempo embaixo das cobertas, recuperando alguma sobriedade.

Voltei à cama e notei que havia dois travesseiros. E em um deles, havia um perfume de framboesa. O perfume de Bella. Mas a certeza da sua presença na noite anterior se dissipava conforme o seu perfume se espalhava pelo ar.

Mas eu tinha a certeza de que eu a tinha visto... Seu cabelo, seus olhos, sua pele na minha, suas mãos ágeis puxando os fios do meu cabelo. E eu podia ainda sentir o seu perfume. Era a única prova concreta que eu tinha, até que ele sumisse completamente dos meus lençóis.

Tentei recordar a noite passada com um bom café puro, mas a amnésia provocada pelo excesso de álcool estava dificultando qualquer tentativa. Lavei o rosto por diversas vezes, até que resolvi tomar uma aspirina e dormir um pouco com a esperança de acordar mais renovado e lembrando-me de algo realmente importante.

Acordei depois de algumas horas, mas o vazio ainda estava lá. Não era possível que eu não recordasse a noite maravilhosa que eu tive, porque não havia outro adjetivo para uma noite com Bella, mesmo que eu não me lembrasse dela.

Então resolvi ligar para Rose Hill.

- Alice? – Ouvi a voz inconfundível da minha irmã. – Bella dormiu em casa?

- Dormiu, por quê? – Diante do meu silêncio, ela continuou. – Inclusive ficamos conversando por algum tempo até que ela adormeceu diante de mim.

- Tem certeza? – Passei a mão na testa, que ainda latejava. – Ela poderia ter saído e...

- Ela não saiu, okay? – Alice parecia impaciente. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, nada com que deva se preocupar. – E antes que Alice fizesse mais alguma pergunta, eu desliguei o telefone.

Se Bella não havia estado em meu apartamento e transado comigo, quem o faria?

Sentei na cama e fiquei tentando relembrar, até que fui vencido novamente pela enxaqueca e pelo cansaço.

[...]

Quando acordei, dava para dizer pela luz que adentrava o meu quarto, que estávamos no fim da tarde. Lembrei que a arrumadeira já deveria ter passado por ali quando vejo um copo d'água ao meu lado, em cima do criado-mudo.

Vejo que os lençóis foram trocados e que o cheiro de Bella foi embora. Tento encontrar algum resquício, mas não há nada, além do cheiro de sabonete e bebida barata.

Então começo a acreditar que tudo não passou de uma ilusão.

Tomei pequenos goles da água deixada pra mim e engoli uma aspirina, desejando que esta acabe com a suave dor que ainda sinto. Meu estômago e minha cabeça ainda estão pesados, mas bem melhores como estavam antes. Eu me levantei, me vesti e fui até à cozinha. E lá me alimento com algumas frutas, suco e algum croissant deixado pela cozinheira que contratei recentemente.

Antes de sair, tentei refazer todos os meus passos, até a minha última lembrança. E nela, Bella está incluída, mesmo eu constatando que seria impossível ela entrar em meu apartamento já trancado e fazer amor comigo. Seria impossível qualquer reaproximação da sua parte.

Seria impossível que ela desistisse de tudo para ficar comigo.

Peguei meus pertences e tentei, de maneira mais detalhista possível, anotar tudo que eu ainda me recordava da noite anterior. Cheiro, vozes, cores, pormenores, tudo que me ajudasse a distinguir essas lembranças que invadiam a minha mente a qualquer hora, sem fazer algum sentido.

Mais tarde, sem qualquer lembrança e reconhecimento da noite passada, vou à delegacia para me informar sobre a investigação.

- Juiz Masen. – O investigador estranhou o fato de eu não retirar meus óculos escuros. A claridade me incomodava ainda. – Estávamos esperando pelo senhor.

- Quais são as últimas informações? – Ajeito-me desconfortavelmente na cadeira. – Gostaria de falar com o especialista forense e o médico legista.

- Claro. – O investigador ajeita-se na cadeira, igualmente desconfortável. – Alec continua mantendo seu depoimento.

- Que assim seja. – Tomei um gole de água. – E a família dele?

- Não sabiam do corpo oculto no lago. – Meu estômago revira-se com as imagens do cadáver. – Saíram muito antes de tudo acontecer. Eles estavam na casa de algum parente antes de tentarem viajar ao Canadá.

- Certo. – Levo a mão ao queixo, tentando pensar em algum meio de fazer Alec contar quem é o verdadeiro culpado. – Só preciso que ele confesse a verdade.

- Quanto a isso, peço que tome cuidado, Juiz. – O investigador inclinou-se sob a mesa. – O advogado está pensando em processar o senhor e o Estado.

- Processar a mim? – Eu sabia que estava correndo esse risco pela maneira que eu tratara Alec. – Tudo bem, processe-me. Mas espero que ele saiba com quem está lidando.

Depois de algum tempo conversando com o investigador, fui falar com o médico legista que trabalhava no caso.

Como a _causa mortis_ já havia sido decretada, eles só queriam colher as evidências das superfícies externas do corpo.

Amostras de cabelo, impressões digitais, fibras, lascas de pintura e qualquer outro objeto estranho encontrado na superfície do corpo são coletados e anotados.

Mas infelizmente, não havia nada.

- Não há nenhuma evidência no corpo encontrado. – O médico legista conversava comigo, sem confirmar se o corpo era de Carlisle ou não. – Quem retirou o cadáver do cemitério e o ocultou, fez um trabalho de profissional. Sem qualquer evidência para ser coletada e investigada.

Não havia qualquer secreção na pele, pois o exame feito com radiação UV especial, que permite realçar qualquer substância encontrada no corpo, deixando-o fluorescente não detectou nada.

Eu sabia que todo o trabalho levaria cerca de quatro horas, mais o recolhimento do DNA para confirmação da identidade, embora eu já supusesse que realmente era meu pai. Mantive-me ali por algum tempo, mesmo sabendo que nada poderia ser feito, minha ajuda encerrava-se por ali.

Liguei para Fred, perguntando se ele havia conseguido alguma informação sobre Dimitri. Ele ainda estava investigando-o, com a ajuda de dois colegas e em breve teria maiores informações para mim. Senti como se ele quisesse confirmar algo antes de me dar a notícia derradeira. Por isso, não insisti.

Pensei em falar mais uma vez com Alec, mas desisti no meio do caminho. Ele seria julgado por seus crimes e eu não precisava ferrar com a minha vida mais uma vez. Lembrei-me de Tanya pedindo para que eu deixasse certas coisas de lado e resolvi acatar seu pedido. Mesmo que fosse um pouco tarde para isso.

Eu o havia agredido por insultar Bella. Só de lembrar as palavras que ele proferiu, eu sentia a maldita enxaqueca voltar e era preciso acalmar a minha respiração para que ela voltasse a ser apenas uma incômoda dor. A dor por não me lembrar de nada que havia acontecido na noite passada e que agora me assombrava.

- Juiz Masen. – O investigador me encontrou sentado em um corredor. – Vamos fazer a análise do DNA do corpo encontrado através da polpa de um dos dentes. – Ele sentou-se ao meu lado. – Temo que não seja possível fazer uma análise minuciosa nos restos mortais que encontramos.

- Tudo bem. – Respondi lembrando o cadáver que encontramos no lago, devorado por peixes. – Eu fiquei bastante impressionado com aquela cena.

- Nós também. – Houve um silêncio incômodo. – É raro encontrarmos espécies de peixes que devoram cadáveres. E essas espécies só são encontradas na América do Sul.

- Alec Baker é um doente, se foi ele que fez isso. – Senti meu estômago protestar e não queria vomitar novamente. – Muito obrigado. Se obtiver mais alguma informação, não hesite em me contatar.

- Com certeza. – Nós levantamos e nos cumprimentamos com um formal aperto de mão.

Dois dias depois, a minha certeza veio em forma de exame: O corpo encontrado era de Carlisle Anthony Cullen. A notícia foi recebida por um grande alívio em Rose Hill, principalmente depois que informei que Alec havia sido transferido para um presídio de segurança máxima para aguardar o julgamento.

Julgamento este que eu faria questão de comparecer, embora eu não pudesse julgá-lo por razões óbvias.

- Precisamos convocar o Sr. Winger novamente. – Mike se pronunciou. – Ele chegará dentro de alguns dias. Eu já o avisei sobre o ocorrido.

- Eu discordo. – Emmett levantou-se da cadeira. – Não devemos esperar mais. Podemos encontrar outro perito em DNA, não é Edward?

- Não. – Alice falou incisivamente. – Já estão especulando na imprensa e não precisamos desse tipo de notoriedade. – Ela apertou a mão de Marc. – Nós podemos esperar até que o Sr. Winger chegue em Chicago.

- Está decidido. – Tomei um gole do café que Clark trouxera para mim. – Vamos esperar o Sr. Winger... Bella já sabe do resultado?

- Bella saiu com Samuel. – Alice murmurou. – Agora que os dois estão namorando, não se desgrudam. – Minha irmã apoiou a cabeça no ombro do seu insosso marido.

Então, Bella estava namorando.

E o pior, namorando Samuel. Um homem que foi capaz de fugir de uma conversa comigo. E que me evitava há dias.

Um homem que não honrava as próprias calças que usava.

Disfarcei a minha repulsa e resolvi sair dali o quanto antes. Esperaríamos os três dias pela chegada de Perry Winger, o perito em DNA.

A pessoa que traria as respostas para muitas dúvidas.

Entrei em meu apartamento, verificando as demais trancas que eu havia instalado após a visita inesperada que eu havia recebido. Também troquei as fechaduras e coloquei um sistema de segurança, que fosse ativado por comando de voz.

Retirei os sapatos, jogando-os de qualquer jeito num canto. Peguei uma taça, despejando vinho. Eu não queria me anestesiar, mesmo com tudo que eu estava sentindo.

Será que eu estava ficando louco a ponto de imaginar a presença de Bella? A ponto de sentir seu toque, seu cheiro, sua boca colada a minha... Será que a minha sanidade estava se esvaindo como as minhas forças, dia após dia?

Pois eu estava começando a desconfiar que tudo não passara de um sonho.

Ou de uma miragem.

Solicitei o vídeo do circuito interno e naquele dia, nada de anormal acontecera. Eu apareço no vídeo entrando em meu apartamento e saio no dia seguinte, como eu me recordara.

Nenhuma mulher, nenhuma visita.

Nenhuma Isabella.

Em pouco tempo o meu apartamento havia se transformado em um depósito: cinzeiros cheios, copos vazios e vários papéis com diversas anotações sobre o caso.

Joguei tudo fora, deparando-me no último instante com um papel que reconheci: Nele estava a música de Bella.

Era uma música suave, porém melancólica. Dedilhei as primeiras notas e deixei que a emoção fluísse.

Logo o meu apartamento foi tomado por uma triste canção.

Fechei o piano e tomei um longo banho, colocando apenas um roupão. Deixei que o ar frio de Chicago entrasse através da janela, fazendo com que eu cobrisse a minha pele com um fino lençol. Eu sabia que os pesadelos que me atormentavam fariam com que eu suasse durante a noite.

Desisti de tentar montar o quebra-cabeça.

Constatei que tive um devaneio. Uma ilusão. Uma mentira. Bella não esteve em meu apartamento e nunca estaria.

Começo a duvidar de outras lembranças minhas... Como pude acreditar em minha mente cansada e devastada pelo álcool que venho tomando nos últimos anos? Como pude me deixar levar pelo sonho mais sensorial da minha vida, visto que ainda era possível descrever as sensações, tudo o que aquele sonho me causara?

Cerrei os punhos até que os músculos relaxaram, indicando que logo eu adormeceria. No sábado, nós estaríamos com Perry Winger e algumas interrogações seriam apagadas em minha vida.

Junto com algumas pessoas.

Só restava saber se eu estava preparado para aquilo, mais uma vez.

.

.

.

**_BELLA POV_**

.

.

.

Adormeci logo depois de uma conversa com Alice sobre a investigação. Ela estava demasiadamente assustada e assim como eu, não estava conseguindo dormir.

Edward não precisava lidar com duas mulheres histéricas. Ele estava carregando um fardo que talvez fosse impossível de suportar. Por isso, tentei acalmá-la.

A verdade é que o crime assustou a todos nós. Foi cruel e desumano. E por alguns instantes, imaginei Charlie no lugar de Carlisle.

E nesse momento senti meu estômago revirar-se violentamente.

Para me distrair e focar em algo que eu realmente gostasse, comecei a me informar mais sobre moda, mesmo sabendo que talvez tudo isso fosse temporário.

Mas por enquanto, eu queria gastar minha energia com algo que eu realmente gostasse. E que ajudasse a aliviar a tensão em que eu vivia.

Eu e Alice fomos trabalhar, superando as minhas expectativas de que Alice ficaria prostrada na cama, aguardando o julgamento. Pensei que ela quisesse dar um tempo, mas ela demonstrou querer o contrário.

O clima não era mais o mesmo com Marc em nosso encalço vinte e quatro horas por dia. Alice não brincava mais, não sorria, só falava em cifras e em trabalho. E aquilo tudo estava começando a ficar um pouco chato.

Jazz decidiu voltar a Seattle em poucos dias e por isso, queria resolver tudo rapidamente. E quando eu digo resolver tudo, digo que ele queria ajudar Alice. E deixá-la feliz e em paz consigo mesma.

O sucesso de Alice como estilista estava triplicando o nosso trabalho e apesar de toda crítica positiva, minha irmã estava tendo crises de inspiração. Ficava horas e horas em frente a algum papel, rascunhando algo para em seguida, jogá-lo a lixeira.

- Droga! – Conseguia ouvi-la esbravejando em alto e bom som.

Fiquei vigiando os seus passos para tentar pegar a carta que eu encontrara no ateliê. Talvez ela ainda a mantivesse ali. Ou não. De qualquer forma, para mim era mais fácil tentar no local de trabalho do que em Rose Hill.

O dia passava lentamente e eu me contentava com os mandos e desmandos de um Marc autoritário. Ele tratava Alice como uma rainha, mas os subordinados, ele queria tratar como escravos. Era um homem de duas facetas.

Só que eu não permitia. E assim, discutimos inúmeras vezes.

Eu encontrava com Samuel poucas vezes, geralmente em horário de almoço. Desisti da idéia de entrar em sua casa na sua ausência para investir no plano de invadir o seu escritório. Talvez o que eu procurava estivesse realmente lá.

Jazz já estava vendo isso para mim e, numa conversa particular com Emmett, obteve um nome em potencial. Alguém que poderia fazer esse servicinho pra mim, já que estava começando a ficar arriscado.

Dois dias depois, contratei um detetive particular um pouco fora do comum.

Fora do comum porque ele costumava fazer _pequenos serviços sujos_.

Jasper o localizou para mim e passou todas as informações a ele. Eu não o encontraria para nada, nem para pagá-lo pela_ investigação_.

Ele já demonstrou eficiência ao conseguir uma credencial para entrar no prédio, sem ser importunado. Ele entraria forçadamente no escritório e tiraria fotos das provas que encontrasse.

Não queria ter mais papel comigo, já que eu ainda estava com a carta da minha mãe.

Para ter um álibi, marquei um jantar com Samuel no mesmo horário.

Enquanto eu tentava relaxar, conversando inutilmente com ele, já que eu não estava prestando atenção em nada do que ele dizia, Jazz me mandava mensagens de texto informando os passos do nosso detetive.

Samuel me deixou em Rose Hill. E o detetive já havia saído do prédio, com sucesso.

No dia seguinte, eu saberia de muita coisa.

[...]

- Um testamento só no nome de Mike? – Constatei assim que vi as fotos. – Isso não faz sentido algum!

- Me parece que esse foi o primeiro testamento de Carlisle. – Jazz tomava um café enquanto conversávamos. – Depois, por algum fato, ele mudou e incluiu os outros filhos no testamento.

- Mas por quê? – Minha cabeça latejava apesar do café que eu tomava. – Não faz sentido algum! Colocar somente Mike como herdeiro tudo bem, já que era o filho mais ligado a ele... Mas mudar o testamento assim! Num momento da sua vida que ele tivera pouco contato com os outros... – Tomei mais um gole. – Preciso ficar com essas fotos.

- São todas suas. – Peguei o envelope que continha fotos de uma câmera Pentax. – Ele confessou que foi um trabalho fácil de realizar. E que tinha muita curiosidade para saber quem estava por trás de tudo.

- Pena que eu não possa dar um jeito na curiosidade dele. – Entreguei ao meu amigo um envelope que continha um adiantamento dado por Alice a mim. – Talvez eu contrate os serviços dele novamente.

- Acho melhor darmos um tempo. – Jazz mordeu um brownie de chocolate. – Não é fácil lidar com esse tipo de gente o tempo todo.

- Eu sei. – Peguei um pedaço do brownie que caiu no seu prato e o engoli. – Vamos dar um tempo.

- O que quer que seja, vamos ter cuidado. – Meu amigo sussurrou. – O tempo todo em que esteve no escritório, Hal teve a impressão de estar sendo vigiado.

- Okay. – Mal consegui sussurrar quando constatei que talvez pudéssemos passar por algum perigo.

[...]

Cheguei a Rose Hill e analisei todas as fotos que o tal Hal entregara a Jazz. Uma, do primeiro testamento. A outra, do segundo e oficial. Datas diferentes, distantes uma da outra. Tempos diferentes.

Coloquei todas em cima da cama e comecei a observar uma por uma. Era estranho um pai contemplar seu único filho próximo para depois contemplar aqueles que se mantinham afastados... Era totalmente contraditório.

Assim que ouvi batidas na porta, guardei as fotos.

Era Jazz.

- Você me deu um susto! – Andei até a cama trajando a blusa do time de basquete de Edward. – O que você continua achando disso?

- Muito estranho. – Jasper pegou uma foto e ficou olhando-a. – O que o seu pai queria com essa mudança de testamento? – Ele pegou a lupa que eu deixara em cima da cama para analisar os detalhes.

- Não sei. – Cocei o queixo, procurando alguma explicação. – Ele tinha muito mais contato com Mike, vivia com ele... Não consigo entender essa sua mudança toda. Não condiz com o seu caráter.

- Bella, você já leu o último testamento? – Jazz pegou a lupa e a aproximou. – Parece que Edward, Alice, Mike e Emmett não são os únicos herdeiros não... – Eu me inclinei e vi dois nomes.

"Renee Higginbotham e Isabella Higginbotham."

[...]

Fiquei mais algum tempo analisando aquelas fotos, até que Jazz se retirou, deixando-me sozinha. As perguntas flutuavam em minha cabeça e eu tentava respondê-las, em vão.

Guardei-as num lugar seguro e sabia que, em qualquer momento, eu deveria mostrá-las a Edward. Eu estava me sentindo muito mal por estar agindo pelas suas costas, mas sabia que era algo que eu precisava fazer.

Por mim. Por nós.

Eu iria entregar tudo o que eu tinha conseguido com a investigação que eu e Jasper nos propusemos a fazer. E ainda tinha toda a história de Alice, que precisava ser resolvida.

Então, por alguns minutos, desejei ser outra pessoa e não ter que lidar com tudo isso.

Tomei um banho, colocando uma blusa larga o bastante para não me incomodar. Deitei na cama, deixando a janela aberta e sentindo o ar frio de Chicago entrar e me fazer encolher entre as cobertas. Eu precisava resolver tudo o mais rápido possível. Precisava dar um fim àquilo.

- Posso entrar? – Alice colocou a metade do corpo para dentro do meu quarto.

- Claro. – Sentei na cama, cobrindo as minhas pernas com o lençol. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Edward esteve aqui hoje. – Meu coração se acelerou ao ouvir o seu nome. – O exame deu positivo. – Ela estava falando da identificação do corpo encontrado.

- E o que vamos fazer agora? – Me aproximei de Alice, pegando a sua mão e notando como estava fria. – Quando poderei fazer o exame de reconhecimento de paternidade?

- Logo. – Alice deu um sorriso fraco. – O Sr. Winger chegará no fim de semana. Vamos resolver tudo o mais breve possível. – Ela deu três tapinhas em minha mão.

- Alice... – Passei a língua nos lábios e os umedeci. – Se o exame der negativo, quero que saiba que você sempre será a minha irmã. – Meus olhos encontraram os seus.

- Eu sei que você é minha irmã, Bella. – Alice fez um carinho em meu rosto. – Eu sinto aqui. – Então ela colocou a mão no lado esquerdo do peito.

- Eu também sinto aqui. – Imitei o seu gesto. – Mas de repente, tive um mau pressentimento. Estou nervosa com esse exame.

- Não fique. – Alice suspirou. – Eu, Edward, Mike e Emmett estaremos lá para fazer o exame também. Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver. – Ela tocou a ponta do meu nariz.

Nós nos abraçamos e pela primeira vez, Alice quis passar um tempo maior comigo. Eu nunca tive uma ligação dessas com alguém, apesar da minha amizade inabalável por Jasper.

Mas com Alice era diferente; era como se eu pudesse ter um pedacinho de Edward comigo.

Ficamos conversando sobre outros assuntos: Falando sobre moda e relacionamentos; Alice contou-me sobre o seu casamento em Paris enquanto eu falava sobre a minha adolescência em Forks. Era como se desse jeito, contando à outra a sua própria vida, pudéssemos recuperar o tempo perdido.

O tempo que nos foi tirado por nossos pais.

Comemos fondue de chocolate, mergulhando pedaços de frutas num chocolate meio amargo. Bebemos algumas taças de vinho depois, decidindo fazer a nossa própria festa do pijama; afinal, nem eu e nem Alice tivemos uma.

Ela porque não podia trazer ou ir à casa de outras pessoas; e eu porque estava abalada demais com a morte precoce de Charlie para tentar me divertir com alguma coisa.

- Acho que exageramos um pouco... – Alice depositou uma taça na mesa. – Vou me deitar.

- Sim, madame! – Ri, depositando a minha taça num canto qualquer. – Foi uma honra recebê-la em meus aposentos esta noite.

Gargalhamos e conforme ríamos uma da outra, senti minhas pálpebras pesando. Sabia que se eu tivesse pesadelos durante a noite, eu não estaria sozinha.

Teria a minha irmã ao meu lado. E esse pensamento me reconfortou.

Alice beijou o meu rosto antes de pegar um travesseiro e depositar a sua cabeça nele. Fiz o mesmo, virando-me para o outro lado.

Adormeci em pleno silêncio.

[...]

Acordei cambaleante com mais um pesadelo. Alice dormia tranquilamente ao meu lado e pareceu que os meus gritos não a incomodaram. Constato que ela está bem antes de me dirigir ao banheiro.

Bebo água da torneira até não poder mais e em seguida molho meus braços, rosto e nuca. A minha aparência está deplorável pela bebida que ingeri e pelo pesadelo que me atormentara mais uma vez. Então, numa tentativa inútil de melhorar algo, eu tomei um banho.

Mas dessa vez, a água e o alívio por finalmente ter acordado não fazem com que a compressão que sinto no meu peito me abandone. É estranho.

É como se eu ainda estivesse num pesadelo. Mas num pesadelo real.

Passo a mão por diversas vezes no meu tórax, tentando inibir a vontade súbita que tenho de chorar. Eu sempre choro quando tenho pesadelos, mas quando acordo, toda aquela sensação ruim vai embora.

Mas dessa vez era diferente. A dor continuava a ser angustiante.

Jogo as roupas encharcadas em qualquer canto e me enrolo numa toalha, desejando tomar qualquer remédio para aliviar a dor estranha e sem propósito que sinto. Procuro por Alice, mas ela já acordou e saiu do quarto. Então me permito deitar nua na cama e me enrolo na coberta, aproveitando o silêncio e tentando estabilizar a respiração.

Rolo de um lado para o outro até que finalmente consigo voltar a dormir.

- Bella? – Alguém estava chorando? – Bella!

- Alice? – Vejo seus olhos vermelhos e a testa cheia de vincos. – O que houve?

- Edward... – Alice tampa o rosto com uma das mãos e volta a chorar. – Ele...

- Fala Alice! – Segurei os seus ombros, pouco me importando com a minha nudez. – Ele está bem?

- Edward sofreu um atentado, Bella. – Alice encara os meus olhos. – Ele corre risco de vida.

Agarro-me a roupa da minha irmã antes de sentir meu corpo afundando e eu sendo tragada para a escuridão.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Antes que alguém queira me matar, só dou um aviso: Preciso terminar essa fic, tá? Brincadeiras à parte, eu sei que vocês devem estar arrancando os cabelos! *muahhhh* Mas, dependendo de vocês, o capítulo esclarecedor virá logo!_

_Agradeço as reviews e digo que esse mês de aniversário de MH, não haverá aquele esqueminha básico de review = preview! Mas prometo soltar algum spoiler do capítulo no tumblr da fic._

_Pra quem quiser participar das brincadeiras, aviso que nós ainda teremos outras! No total, são 4 brincadeiras, a primeira já foi! Fiquem atentas ao twitter e ao facebook para maiores informações._

_Dica: Uma das brincadeiras estará ligada às reviews... *LOL*_

_Para finalizar, só tenho a agradecer a quem me adicionou recentemente e está amando Money Honey! Obrigado pelo carinho que vocês remetem a mim e à minha fic._

_Beijos do Juiz!_


	26. Capítulo 22  Certezas

**_****.****_**

**_****Disclaimer: TWILIGHT**** _**_não me pertence e nem a música_**_ **MONEY HONEY**... _**_Mas o casal de irmãos que nos faz sofrer a cada capítulo sim! Então, por favor, respeitem! E curtam..._

**_._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**: Olá flores! *abraça todas* O capítulo demorou, mas foi por uma boa razão. Na verdade, a autora que vos fala ficou lendo e relendo cada linha do capítulo que considero um dos mais bonitos - e importantes - da nossa história. Também teve alguns detalhes médicos que tive que pesquisar para o enredo criar consistência; logo, precisei fazer uma pesquisa sobre traumas e exames de DNA, além daquela que eu já tinha feito quando criei a fic._

_Pra quem perguntou quando a fic irá terminar, penso que ela deve chegar ao capítulo 30 - mais ou menos - fora o epílogo e o extra que pretendo postar. Vai ser difícil me desvencilhar desse mundo que criei para Money Honey. Também não tenho idéia de fic futura. Talvez eu dê um tempo, afinal, venho postando MH há um ano e antes dela, postei a minha fic "Armações do Amor" que também demandou tempo. _

_Ou talvez o bichinho da inspiração me morda novamente e venho com outra história procês. *smile*_

_A gincana "Money Honey" não acabou, mesmo que o mês de Abril tenha nos dado adeus. Na nossa última brincadeira, a ganhadora foi a leitora **Andreia Mattos**, que já está com a sua linda necessaire em casa... Parabéns Andréia!_

_Para o próximo brinde, trago o hidratante de corpo da Victoria's Secret, com fragrância de framboesa e almíscar. A loção se chama "**Be seduced**" e é uma delícia! Bem apropriada pra fic, não acham?_

_A propostinha é a seguinte: Dessa vez, vamos brincar com os números de reviews. Quem postar a review do número que vou dar dicas ao longo da semana, leva esse presente da VS. O que acharam? Vão postando porque na terça-feira eu darei a dica via twitter - **(arroba)**CarollDiva , no face - www(**ponto**)facebook(**barra**)CarollDiva e no tumblr moneyhoneyfanfic(**ponto**)tumblr(**ponto**)com (Só trocar a palavra **ponto** pelo símbolo correspondente). Quem quiser ficar com o cheirinho da Bella de MH, é só caprichar e mandar suas reviews!_

_Nesse capítulo, há uma música linda; na verdade é uma versão de "Kiss me" cantada pelo grupo "The Fray". Assim que eu a ouvi, soube que ela precisava entrar nesse capítulo. E vou confessar uma coisa: Chorei ao digitar as partes Beward ouvindo a música! Ouçam e não vão se arrepender!_

_De resto, continuem acompanhando a fic pelo tumblr e pelo face. É sempre uma honra conhecer novas leitoras e manter contato com todas vocês!_

_Parando o blá-blá-blá e fazendo as honras da casa. Afinal, esse capítulo tá uma lindeza! _

_Just enjoy, juizetes!_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 22 <strong>

** Certezas**

_"É você que amo, raramente me engano" (Caio Fernando Abreu)_

● **Chicago – IL – EUA ●**

● **Quinta-Feira ●**

_**EDWARD POV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Acordei de um sono sem pesadelos. Passei a mão pelo rosto e senti a minha pele seca.

Sinal de que realmente eu não havia sonhado com algo perturbador.

Sentei na cama e inspirei o ar de uma Chicago movimentadíssima às sete horas da manhã. Era possível ouvir o barulho dos carros, algum apito ao longe; alguma música clássica me despertara de meu sono matinal. Estava na hora de agir.

Tomei um banho incrivelmente frio para o clima ameno em que estávamos. Vesti meu terno, minha calça social e pus meus sapatos; peguei uma gravata verde que havia sido presente de Tanya e a enrolei em volta do meu pescoço adequadamente. Eu sabia que era uma atitude tipicamente normal para quem trabalhava em um tribunal, mas para mim era um procedimento que me remetia às manhãs que eu passei ao lado da minha esposa.

Em breve, eu iria ao cemitério. Como todos os anos, eu levava rosas brancas a ela e ao nosso filho, Anthony. Passava ao seu lado, contando alguns fatos importantes, omitindo outros, como se eu pudesse sentir a sua presença ao meu lado.

Eu sabia que era algo mórbido e que eu deveria abandonar velhos hábitos e seguir com a minha vida. Mas o problema era que cada vez mais eu demonstrava sinais de não querer esquecer meu passado.

Cada vez mais, eu dava sinais de que não conseguiria seguir em frente.

Por alguns instantes, eu pensei que talvez fosse capaz de superar tudo ao lado de Bella. Mas me enganei. Seriamente.

Finalizei o nó e encarei o meu reflexo no espelho. Embaixo dos meus olhos havia manchas escuras e, embora eu dormisse relativamente bem e na quantidade necessária, eu me sentia cansado. Talvez pudesse antecipar as minhas férias e viajar, quem sabe ir à Nice. Conhecer melhor a Europa. Ir para bem longe de tudo.

Então era o que eu faria, depois do resultado do exame. Eu não iria ficar e ver Bella indo embora com o coração despedaçado por saber que a sua mãe a enganara. Eu não ficaria para vê-la ser consolada por Samuel. Eu não ficaria para ver as acusações dos meus irmãos, para ver a tristeza estampada no rosto dela.

Eu estaria longe. Eu fugiria de tudo o que eu sabia que iria sentir. E o pior, sem poder agir, sem poder consolá-la, já que ela queria manter-se afastada de mim.

Tomei uma caneca de café rapidamente. De certa forma, eu havia acordado estranho, até decidido em como seria a minha vida daqui para frente. Talvez ela voltasse a ser como antes. Talvez não. Mas pela primeira vez, eu sentia alguma certeza.

Eu estava gostando dessa quase normalidade. Trabalhando, fazendo meus julgamentos, voltando à rotina de antes. Mesmo que fosse um Edward diferente executando todas as tarefas de um Edward de outrora, havia algo de confortável em executar meu trabalho novamente. Porque ainda havia uma esperança.

Era como se alguma coisa ainda fizesse sentido por tudo que estávamos passando.

Toquei a superfície lisa do meu piano e me recordei da linda melodia que dedilhei a noite passada. Havia muito tempo que eu não compunha nada e, de repente, tive essa surpresa. Surpresa que ficaria só pra mim, sem ser compartilhada com o mundo.

Sem ser compartilhada com ela.

A música era a única coisa que eu pretendia guardar de tudo o que passamos.

Peguei os meus pertences e saí, chegando ao tribunal depois de algum tempo, devido ao trânsito caótico de Chicago. Revi alguns arquivos, participei de alguns julgamentos e dei o aval para classificar alguns processos. Assinei alguns documentos e, no fim do dia, ainda estava analisando alguns arquivos que estavam atrasados por causa dos meus dias de recesso pelo falecimento de Carlisle. O trabalho havia se acumulado e eu agradecia por isso, porque eu poderia manter a mente ocupada quando não queria pensar em fatos, coisas e pessoas.

Principalmente em pessoas.

Bebi mais uns copos de café até perceber que já passara das sete horas da noite. O prédio estava bastante silencioso, mesmo com a presença dos vigias. Dispensei Ângela assim que o horário do seu expediente terminou, aproveitando para examinar alguns processos com calma, tendo a certeza de que não teria alguém me interrompendo de cinco em cinco minutos para fazer perguntas inúteis.

Peguei a minha pasta, minhas chaves e coloquei a minha Glock devidamente carregada no coldre axilar escondido por dentro do terno. Verifiquei a bagunça que havia deixado na minha sala, sabendo que Ângela teria algum trabalho na manhã seguinte, o que de fato pouco me importava.

Logo em seguida, eu saí.

- Boa Noite, Juiz Masen. – O vigia me cumprimentou, abrindo a porta de vidro que dava para o saguão. – Deseja que eu peça um táxi para o senhor?

- Não, vim com o meu carro. – Ajeitei o terno, antes de ir em direção ao elevador. – Verifique se tranquei a minha sala. – Apertei o botão e esperei.

- Com certeza. – A porta do elevador se abriu para mim. – Tenha uma boa noite.

- Igualmente. – Segurei firmemente a pasta enquanto a porta se fechava e ouvi um singelo barulho das roldanas do elevador se movimentando.

Quando cheguei ao estacionamento, vi o meu volvo solitário reluzindo à meia luz. Eu estava acostumado a sair depois dos outros funcionários, mas não tão tarde. Algo me avisava que eu deveria ter mais cuidado.

Andei até o meu carro, com as chaves em mãos. Um barulho chamou a minha atenção, mas eu logo acreditei ser algum vigia trancando alguma porta. Entrei e coloquei a chave na ignição, dando a partida.

Assim que saí do estacionamento, segui o percurso para ir a Rose Hill. Eu precisava ver os meus irmãos, conversar com eles e ter a certeza de que tudo estava bem com relação ao exame. A minha urgência em resolver essa situação se agravava a cada instante que passava.

_Bella_. Como ela estava? Nós não nos víamos há alguns dias, mas parecia uma eternidade; o medo de esquecer o seu rosto ficava latente dentro de mim, junto com o receio de finalmente deixá-la ir... Mas eu já havia feito isso, não havia?

Eu precisava saber se ela estava bem diante de toda aquela situação. O covarde do Samuel estava fugindo de mim, protelando a nossa conversa que seria inevitável, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu realmente me enganara quanto ao seu caráter. E eu sentia por Bella não enxergar isso.

Liguei o rádio, conectando o meu MP3. Os primeiros acordes de "Once" do Pearl Jam invadiram o ambiente enquanto eu tamborilava os dedos no volante, no ritmo da música, tentando ocupar a cabeça com alguma coisa.

- _"I admit it...what's to say...yeah"_ – Retirei um cigarro da cartela. – _"I'll relive it...without pain...mmm"_

A música falava sobre controlar, perder e amar. Três verbos interligados a minha vida medíocre. Três verbos que apareceriam em quaisquer lembranças minhas.

Acendi o cigarro e deixei a nicotina adentrar meus pulmões ao mesmo instante em que cantava com o vocalista da banda, Eddie Vedder. Minha cabeça estava cheia com as descobertas recentes e tudo o que eu mais queria era chegar em casa e dormir. Talvez beber um pouco, embora eu andasse reticente pelo último acontecimento em que me envolvi com bebida.

Se não era Bella, quem havia sido? Uma alucinação? Um sonho? E por que o seu cheiro ficara em meus lençóis? Para me torturar, como se tudo o que eu refreei em relação ao que eu sentia por ela não fosse o bastante? Para me lembrar do que ela era capaz de fazer comigo: o nível de fragilidade a qual sua presença me submetia?

E a cada passo que eu dava em retorno às lembranças, mais eu me sentia fraco, pusilânime, destituído de qualquer coragem para resistir a ela.

Mas eu me manteria forte. Eu manteria a promessa que fiz a mim mesmo e a ela.

Distraído com a música e com os pensamentos efervescentes em minha cabeça, não percebi que estava sendo acompanhado por um carro há alguns metros. Acelerei e entrei numa rua transversal qualquer para me certificar se eu estava certo ou não.

E para o meu pesadelo, eu estava.

Acelerei, jogando o que restava do cigarro fora. Virei bruscamente, entrando numa rua qualquer e notei que não era um único carro, mas sim dois.

Dois carros com os vidros escuros, impossíveis de reconhecer o condutor.

Peguei a minha arma, enquanto dirigia, acelerando o carro e passando velozmente pelas ruas sem me preocupar com qualquer sinalização. Depois de algum tempo, eu percebi que estava conduzindo por ruas desertas e que havia me afastado do centro de Chicago.

Eu fiz o que eles realmente queriam.

Esbravejei quando percebi que havia começado a chover, o que dificultava a minha visão.

Eu não sabia mais em qual parte da cidade eu estava.

A pista estava escorregadia, mas eu não podia desacelerar o meu automóvel. Eles estavam pertos demais e eu sabia que, qualquer atitude precipitada ou impensada, poderia ocasionar a minha morte.

Eu nunca passara por uma situação dessas, por isso dispensava segurança particular e carros blindados. Eu confiava somente em mim e na minha Glock; eu sabia da história de juízes que foram assassinados por seus próprios seguranças. E em seus carros blindados.

Peguei o meu celular, deixando a minha Glock preparada em cima da minha perna. Liguei para a delegacia e assim que fui atendido, meu corpo foi lançado para frente.

- Merda, seus filhos da puta! – Gritei, enquanto observava o carro encostado ao meu. – Vão pagar por isso! – Afrouxei a minha gravata, sentindo a blusa encharcada de suor.

Um dos carros estava atrás de mim, batendo no para-choque traseiro do meu volvo.

Quem era responsável por aquela perseguição?

Segurei a arma com uma das mãos e, quando o segundo carro se pôs ao lado do meu, eu atirei.

Atirei furiosamente algumas vezes até que o carro perdeu o controle e ficou desgovernado, saindo da principal. O vidro estava estilhaçado e pela quantidade de vezes em que disparei, eu tinha acertado alguém. Mais provavelmente o condutor.

Na velocidade em que eu estava, perdi o controle do volvo, até perceber que iria capotar. Minha arma caiu e eu tentei segurar o volante para controlar o carro porque sabia que seria inútil frear nas condições em que estava, mas o larguei assim que percebi que não teria mais jeito. O carro rodou na pista molhada antes de capotar algumas vezes. Tudo a minha volta girava e eu senti um líquido quente e viscoso descendo pelo meu rosto. Mas não consegui abrir os olhos.

Até que parou.

O silêncio era confortável e eu estava me sentindo bem. Onde eu estava? Ainda estava no carro? Ou estava deitado na rua, esperando por socorro? Mas eu estava com cinto de segurança, não estava?

Eu queria abrir os olhos, mas não podia. Algo estava me reconfortando e eu me lembrei de Bella e do seu sorriso. E de como daria a minha vida para vê-la nesse momento. Para senti-la ao meu lado, inspirando o seu perfume de framboesa, capaz de me causar alucinações.

De repente, ouvi a voz da minha mãe, se confundindo com vozes estranhas e em volume alto, que faziam a minha cabeça doer ainda mais. Eu queria pedir para que eles parassem, para que deixassem a minha mãe falar, porque ela estava se afastando de mim. Mas eles não paravam. Eles não entendiam e eu ainda estava tentando falar com eles.

E foi quando eu senti um toque quase angelical. E aquele toque descartava qualquer dor que eu começara a sentir; uma dor tão intensa que parecia que me corpo estava sendo tomado por chamas.

A dor era atordoante.

Tentei sentir algo, sentir meu coração, mas eu flutuava num espaço vazio. As vozes haviam sumido e até a voz inconfundível e pura da minha mãe não estava mais ali.

Eu estava sozinho.

A escuridão me levou cada vez mais longe. O peso era esmagador e quanto mais força eu fazia para me livrar dele, mais fraco eu me sentia. Onde estavam os condutores dos carros? O que acontecera a eles? Eu queria me vingar pelo estado em que eles haviam me colocado. Eu precisava me vingar!

Bella... Será que algo havia acontecido a ela? Será que tentariam matá-la como fizeram comigo? Ordenei que as minhas pernas se mexessem, mas o meu corpo não me obedecia mais; meus membros pareciam frouxos demais, sem nada para erguê-los.

Eu estava paralisado enquanto a dor me consumia, fazendo com que eu desejasse a morte. A minha garganta arranhava como se eu tivesse engolido toneladas de areia; meus pulmões estavam pesados e eu não sabia se continuaria respirando por algum tempo. Tudo era fraco demais, debilitado demais.

Tentei evocar o rosto de Bella em minha mente, mas não consegui. Só sabia que ela precisava ser salva, que alguém precisava protegê-la, cuidar dela.

Senti a minha pulsação fraca enquanto a dor em meus pulmões crescia a cada instante. A escuridão já havia me abraçado e eu sabia que dificilmente eu sairia dessa. A voz da minha mãe voltou ainda mais forte e eu me agarrei àquele único fio de esperança.

- Eu te amo, meu filho... – Eu estava me sentindo melhor. – Você vai ficar bem...

Eu queria levantar e rasgar o meu peito diante da dor dilacerante que me consumia, fazendo os segundos tornarem-se minutos. Mas eu não consegui sentir meus braços e muito menos mover algum dedo.

Com a última força que eu tinha, sussurrei o nome dela.

Bella, a quem eu daria a minha vida sem contestar ou sentir, a quem eu me daria por inteiro.

- Bella, eu te amo.

E então, não senti mais nada.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BELLA POV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Depois de algum tempo, acordei para o pesadelo que a minha vida estava prestes a se tornar. Alice me contou aos prantos que Edward havia sofrido um atentado e que estava internado em um hospital.

Seguimos diretamente para lá: Eu, Alice, Marc, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Mike. Liguei para Samuel no caminho e expliquei o que havia acontecido.

Eu estava entorpecida e enquanto todos falavam, eu só pensava em Edward. E no seu sorriso. Em suas mãos tocando a minha pele. Na última conversa que tivemos e na mágoa que deixei em seu coração.

Depois de algum tempo, todos decidiram se calar. Alice chorava copiosamente e, embora fosse consolada pelo seu marido, ela não conseguia se acalmar. Eu entendia plenamente a dor que ela sentia.

Meus olhos estavam cheios d'água e embaçados. Eu estava inconsciente de tudo o que acontecia em minha volta enquanto a lembrança dos meus momentos com Edward me ricocheteava violentamente; por um momento acreditei que ele estivesse perto de mim em vez de uma cama de hospital.

Mas eu estava errada.

Os sons estavam sufocados pelo martelar do meu coração. A palpitação estava rápida demais; por mais que eu tentasse me acalmar através de exercícios respiratórios e pelas palavras encorajadoras de Jasper, eu sabia que seria impossível. Que só me acalmaria quando soubesse o real estado de saúde de Edward.

Chegamos ao Northwestern Memorial Hospital depois de alguns minutos, o que pareceu uma eternidade. Os outros se informaram na recepção, enquanto fui adentrando os corredores do hospital.

- Senhora! – Ouvi uma segunda pessoa chamar o meu nome. – Senhora!

Perambulei até que cheguei à sala de cirurgia. E fiquei por ali.

Depois de alguns minutos, eles apareceram. Mas diante da minha atitude, não se aproximaram para falar alguma coisa.

Somente Jazz.

- Ele vai ficar bem, Bella... – Permiti que Jazz me abraçasse. – Ele vai ficar bem.

Depois de algumas horas inexatas, o primeiro médico saiu da sala de cirurgia.

- Dr. James? – Alice se aproximou. – Eu sou irmã do paciente Edward Cullen, estamos aqui para...

- Sinto muito, mas depois passarei o quadro clínico do paciente... – O médico estava saindo quando eu parei em sua frente. – Mas o que é isso?

- Eu sou Isabella Cullen, irmã do paciente. – Disse veemente, sem qualquer vacilo ou hesitação. – E exijo saber como está o meu irmão. Agora! – Gritei fazendo com que os demais familiares de outros pacientes parassem para ouvir. – Ele sofreu um acidente e corre risco de vida!

- Eu não vou falar sobre isso agora. – Ele se aproximou de mim. – Passei um bom tempo tentando salvar a vida do seu irmão e há outras para serem salvas... Aguarde pelo boletim médico.

- Por... Favor... – Segurei a sua mão com toda a força que ainda me restava. – Eu preciso saber como ele está. – A urgência em minha voz era palpável. – Nós precisamos saber como ele está. Por favor. – Supliquei novamente.

O médico me encarou antes de olhar para Alice e Marc. Seu olhar transmitia frieza e indiferença.

- Acabamos de conter uma hemorragia abdominal... – Jasper segurou firmemente a minha mão para que eu não desabasse. -... Ele deu entrada no hospital com um quadro de parada cardiorrespiratória, mas conseguimos reverter a situação e reanimá-lo.

- E como ele está agora? – Minha voz estava embargada. – Podemos vê-lo?

- Não... – O médico bufou, visivelmente cansado. – Ele está em coma induzido.

- O quê? – Alice se aproximou e começou a falar com o médico enquanto eu me afastava.

Fechei os olhos enquanto uma lágrima caia pela minha bochecha... O que havia acontecido com Edward? Quem teria feito isso? Eram tantas perguntas, mas nenhuma se sobrepunha ao medo que eu tinha de perdê-lo.

Virando-me, saí para tomar um pouco de ar e ter forças para continuar ali por ele. Ouvi Jasper me chamando e sabia que ele iria me seguir, mas eu pouco me importava. Só queria acalmar meus pensamentos e começar a pensar numa maneira de tirá-lo daquela situação.

- O médico disse que o induziram ao coma porque não havia condições em acordá-lo. – Jazz sussurrou ao meu lado. – As próximas 72 horas são críticas. Edward ainda corre risco de morte.

- Eu sei. – Sequei mais uma lágrima que insistia em cair. – Talvez devêssemos transferi-lo para um hospital melhor, mais capacitado e...

- Bella, diante do quadro dele, é impossível uma remoção nesse momento... – Jazz tocou o meu ombro. – Se ele mantiver uma estabilidade por seis a oito horas, a equipe poderá pensar nessa possibilidade.

- Então vamos nos certificar de que ele está bem acomodado, com instalações adequadas... – Funguei mais uma vez, passando a mão no rosto. – Tenho certeza que eles pagarão qualquer quantia para vê-lo bem.

- Bella, não precisa se manter forte diante de mim. – Eu senti seus braços me envolverem. – Sou eu, Jazz.

- Eu sei. – Abracei fortemente o meu amigo. – Mas Edward precisa de mim agora. Eu não posso vacilar, não posso esmorecer... – Repeti quase como um mantra. – Eu vou ser forte por ele.

- Certo. – Jasper me afastou e encarou meus olhos. – Vou ajudá-la no que for preciso. Tenho certeza que o Juiz mais durão de Chicago vai sair dessa.

- Meu juiz vai sair dessa. – Peguei a correntinha de ouro que usava. Havia um crucifixo nela. – Ele vai.

Tomamos todas as providências necessárias enquanto Edward estava sendo removido para uma unidade de tratamento intensivo.

Realmente Edward estava sendo bem assistido. O hospital tinha uma estrutura impressionante e pelo o que Alice pesquisara em seu iPad, ele tinha ótimas referências.

Fiquei um pouco mais aliviada.

Conversei com a equipe médica que operou Edward e as notícias eram otimistas. O Dr. James, chefe da equipe, estava receoso quanto a possível transferência de seu paciente e eu garanti a ele que ela seria feita somente se não trouxesse riscos.

Eu acataria qualquer ordem médica.

Depois de algum tempo, Mike, Rose e Emmett resolveram ir embora com a promessa de voltarem mais tarde. Marc decidiu voltar a Rose Hill juntamente com eles, decidindo retornar ao hospital quando Edward pudesse receber visitas.

E eu fiquei por lá, na esperança de ainda vê-lo.

- Tome aqui. – Era o quinto copo de café que eu tomava no dia. – Você acha que nos deixarão vê-lo, Bella?

- Acho que sim, Allie. – Jazz tinha ido a lanchonete comer algo. – Eu só vou embora quando tiver a certeza de que ele está se recuperando.

- Eu também. – Alice sorriu ternamente para mim. – É difícil entender a relação de vocês dois, mas foi bonito ver você lutando por Edward... Pela vida dele. – Alice me encarou e eu senti minha pele esquentar.

- Eu faria isso por você também. – Bati meu ombro no seu. – Gosto muito de Edward, apesar de tudo.

- Eu sei. Eu vi isso hoje. – Alice suspirou profundamente. – É muito bom saber que ele encontrou alguém que goste dele de verdade.

- Como assim? – Tentei disfarçar, mas a minha mão trêmula denunciava. – Eu não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar...

- Nem eu. – Alice depositou o copo de café ao seu lado e pegou a minha mão fria. – Seja o que for, sempre vou querer a felicidade de vocês. Mesmo que não concorde ou ache errado... Eu ainda não entendo, mas um dia vou entender. Só sei o que eu vi hoje... – Ela fechou os olhos e sussurrou. – Foi uma demonstração linda do que você sente por ele. Sua perseverança, sua atitude. Queria que ele tivesse visto.

- Eu pensei que você me quisesse com Samuel... – Minha voz saiu num sussurro; eu ainda não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir.

- E ainda quero, porque eu sei que vai ser menos doloroso pra você e pra ele, mas... – Alice sorriu pra mim. – Não posso negar que não vejo algo entre vocês dois. Tentei fingir que não via, mas hoje explodiu em minha frente e fiquei surpresa, sem reação. Edward tem a sorte de ter você na vida dele, Bella.

Meus olhos lacrimejaram à medida que eu abracei a minha irmã. Alice alisou as minhas costas enquanto meus olhos se fechavam e minha boca abria-se num sorriso impossível de descrever.

Eu sentia um... Alívio indescritível.

- O que aconteceu com as duas? – Jasper segurava dois sanduíches e um copo de suco. – Por que estão rindo?

Não falamos nada. Apenas rimos e nos abraçamos como duas irmãs que se entenderam da melhor forma que poderia ser.

[...]

Alice não voltou a tocar no assunto e eu também não disse nada, sabendo que o assunto voltaria à tona num outro instante.

Mas aquele não era o momento. Ele já havia passado.

Jasper decidiu descansar um pouco, enquanto Marc chegava ao hospital. Eu sabia que a presença do marido de Alice o incomodava e por isso, não fiz questão de que ele ficasse.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa... – Jazz depositou um beijo em minha testa antes de eu assentir.

E foi embora.

Dormimos no hospital até que, às sete horas da manhã, alguém da equipe nos avisou que uma pessoa da família poderia entrar, com todos os cuidados básicos.

- Pode ir, Bella. – Alice aproveitou que Marc saiu ao seu lado. – Eu sei o quanto você quer vê-lo.

- Obrigada Allie. – Depositei um beijo em sua bochecha e me afastei quando vi seu marido se aproximando.

Entrei na Unidade de Tratamento Intensivo devidamente vestida e higienizada.

E lá estava ele.

Com alguns fios conectados à sua pele, entubado... A sua aparência estava serena.

Forcei os meus pés irem para frente e cheguei perto dele, tocando a sua mão e a apertando.

Passei a mão nos seus cabelos e fechei os olhos, tentando guardar cada detalhe em minha lembrança. Seu corpo estava coberto por um lençol e ele parecia tão vulnerável.

Como eu queria protegê-lo!

Quantas vezes Edward me salvou? Dos outros, mesmo quando eu não merecia? Quantas vezes ele cuidou de mim, através de gestos sutis e palavras que só nós dois sabíamos o significado oculto? Eu iria salvá-lo dessa vez, ele não escaparia tão fácil de mim.

- Edward... – Sussurrei rente ao seu ouvido. - ... Eu preciso de você. – Fiz um carinho em seu rosto.

Verifiquei o quarto e quando uma enfermeira veio se certificar de que tudo estava bem, fiquei observando o seu trabalho ao longe.

Edward não se mexera nenhuma vez.

- Ele é forte. – A enfermeira murmurou, tirando-me dos meus devaneios. – É importante a ajuda de quem nos ama nessas horas.

- Eu sei. – Respondi com a voz embargada. – Quando ele sairá do coma?

- Quando o corpo dele responder melhor ao tratamento, ele ainda está muito debilitado. – A enfermeira pegou a prancheta. – Não perca as esperanças, minha filha. Ele vai voltar pra você.

- Ele vai voltar por mim. – Uma lágrima traiçoeira rolou pelo meu rosto. – Prazer, Bella. – Estendi a mão.

- Renata. – A loira de aparentemente uns cinquenta anos sorriu pra mim. – Tudo vai dar certo, você vai ver.

Fiquei pouco tempo para que Alice entrasse e visse o irmão. Antes de ir, depositei um beijo no rosto de Edward.

E ele não esboçou nenhuma reação.

Saí na Unidade com a sensação de vazio. Fui para Rose Hill para que Emmett e Rose seguissem para o hospital, enquanto eu tomava banho, trocava de roupa e me alimentava.

E foi assim por dois dias.

No terceiro dia posterior ao acidente, tivemos uma notícia preocupante: Edward apresentou febre alta durante a madrugada, o que decerto deixou os médicos preocupados.

- Ele está com muita febre. – Dr. James nos atendeu. – Quase 40 graus de febre.

- Meu Deus! – Alice se assustou. – O que vamos fazer?

- A equipe está colocando o corpo do seu irmão sob um colchão de temperatura baixa para conter a febre. – Dr. James nos alertou.

- E isso vai dar certo? – Eu estava cansada pelas noites mal dormidas e idas ao hospital.

- Teremos que aguardar. – Emmett e Mike estavam preocupadíssimos, assim como eu e Alice. – Vamos aguardar os remédios fazerem o efeito esperado.

Edward apresentava trauma ortopédico, pulmonar e abdominal. Ele ainda estava sendo mantido em estado de coma, respirando com a ajuda de aparelhos. A equipe médica estava confiante na sua recuperação, mas sabia que era um caso que dependia de muitos cuidados.

Eu, Alice, Emmett e Mike formávamos um grupo de apoio ao Edward. Nunca o deixávamos sozinho e, mesmo com a possibilidade de não vê-lo acordado, nós queríamos ficar no hospital e zelar pelo seu bem-estar.

Estávamos fazendo tudo que era possível ao nosso alcance.

Convenci o médico a me deixar entrar, mesmo sabendo que a febre não cedera. Entrei no quarto e vi o estado em que Edward se encontrara: ele não estava nada bem.

Eu podia ver pelo olhar de Renata, a sua enfermeira.

- O que houve, Renata? – Me aproximei da enfermeira. – A febre cedeu?

- Não. – Renata me olhou com pesar. – Isso significa que há um quadro de infecção e no caso dele, não é nada bom.

- Meu Deus! – Desabei na cadeira e deixei que as lágrimas rolassem. – O que eu posso fazer?

- Conversa com ele. – Franzi o cenho. – Quem sabe ouvindo o som da sua voz, ele não se anima a viver e a lutar?

- Mas eu já falei. – Limpei o rosto, me levantando. – Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

- Então dê um motivo pra ele viver. – Renata segurou a minha mão. – Todos nós precisamos de algum motivo ou de alguém para continuarmos com as nossas vidas.

Assim que Renata saiu, sentei-me ao lado de Edward. Sabia que faltavam poucos minutos para o horário de visitas terminar, então eu teria que ser breve com as palavras.

Peguei a sua mão cuidadosamente e a coloquei em meu rosto. Queria que ele sentisse as minhas lágrimas, que ele pudesse sentir a verdade das palavras que talvez não saíssem como eu queria.

_**MÚSICA: KISS ME – THE FRAY**_

- Não vou falar muito porque sei que vai sair em breve daqui... – Fiz um carinho em sua mão. -... Tenho certeza que vai sobreviver, tenho certeza que... – Minha voz falhou. -... Tenho certeza de que você ainda quer viver.

Abaixei a minha cabeça e a encostei em seu peito.

- Por mim, Edward. Tente viver. Quando eu fecho os olhos, é você quem eu vejo. Em todos os lugares, Em todos os malditos cantos, em todas as lembranças que quero esquecer... – Beijei suavemente a sua mão. – Seja forte porque vai ser preciso para gente se arriscar... Eu vou ficar com você, Edward. Eu quero ficar com você. Eu te amo. – Sussurrei, sorrindo idiotamente. – Não quero saber de medo, já tenho tudo pronto dentro de mim... Só preciso que você acorde nesse exato momento. Quero dividir os meus erros e minhas loucuras com você. Quero que apague todas as minhas interrogações e me ame... Eu preciso de você e do seu amor... Não sei viver sem ele. – Levantei o rosto e o encarei.

Toquei os seus lábios com os meus dedos, esperando que ele acordasse... Mas ele não esboçava nenhuma reação.

E o medo começou a crescer dentro de mim. Eu não estava sendo racional, queria que ele acordasse naquele exato momento.

- Edward, por favor... – Minhas lágrimas começaram a cair e a molhar o seu rosto. - ... Todos os lugares em que piso, eu procuro por você. Eu te preciso. Perto, longe, tanto faz. Só quero que viva e seja feliz. Acorde... – Beijei os seus lábios suavemente, desejando que ele fosse despertado como nos contos de fadas. Segurei o seu rosto e mantive o meus lábios pressionados nos dele por mais alguns minutos.

Mas ele não despertou.

- Me beije... – Beijei seus lábios novamente, para em seguida beijá-lo na bochecha, nos olhos e na testa, acariciando cada parte do seu rosto.

Mas ele não reagiu.

Gemi em frustração e verifiquei se a sua febre cedera.

40 graus.

Ele ainda estava muito febril.

- Eu vou cuidar de você. - Puxei o seu lençol até que cobri completamente o seu corpo. - Eu sempre vou cuidar de você. - Deitei a cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo o martelar fraco do seu coração.

E assim adormeci.

[...]

- Bella? – Alguém me balançou. – Bella, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Renata? – Reconheci a voz e me lembrei de onde estava. – Como ele está?

- Vou verificar agora... – Me levantei, passando a mão no rosto. Eu havia dormido por quanto tempo? – A aparência dele está melhor.

Olhei e confirmei o que Renata dissera: Edward realmente parecia melhor. Não sabia se tinha sido a minha confissão e minha súplica ou o simples fato de ter ficado com ele. Ou os remédios. Só o que me importava era que o seu estado de saúde parecia ter melhorado.

- 37 graus. A febre recuou. – Renata sorriu pra mim. – Eu não sei o que você fez, mas surtiu efeito.

- Eu só fiz o que eu precisava fazer. O que eu deveria ter feito há muito tempo. – Desci da cama e ajeitei o lençol que cobria Edward. – E o que vai acontecer com ele agora?

- Eles devem reduzir a medicação. – Renata aplicou mais alguma injeção. – Logo ele vai acordar.

- Mal posso esperar. – Passei a mão no rosto de Edward e senti que a sua pele estava na temperatura normal. – Vou avisar aos outros.

- Eles foram embora. Alice pediu para você ligar assim que fosse possível. – Renata pegou a prancheta e se aproximou. – O médico não sabe que você está aqui.

- Obrigada, Renata. – A abracei, demonstrando a minha gratidão. – Vou esperar lá fora.

Procurei um telefone assim que saí do quarto de Edward.

- Alice? – Ela atendeu no terceiro toque. – O que houve?

- O Sr. Winger está aqui para você fazer o exame. – Meu coração acelerou diante da notícia. – Como ele está?

- A febre cedeu. – Ouvi Alice repassando o meu comunicado aos outros. – Vou ficar por aqui para saber do próximo boletim médico.

- Faça isso. – Alice parecia nervosa. – Vamos assinar os documentos e, assim que tudo estiver pronto, peço alguém para buscá-la.

- O exame será realizado hoje? – Minha voz saiu mais alta do que o normal. – Mas por quê?

- Porque o prazo para a autorização do exame já está terminando. – Minha cabeça estava confusa com toda aquela situação. – E o Sr. Winger tem outros compromissos também.

- Tudo bem. – Passei a mão no rosto tentando acordar daquele pesadelo. – Vou voltar para casa.

- Não, vamos diretamente ao laboratório. – Ouvi uma segunda voz, mas não reconheci de quem era. – Fica perto do hospital. O motorista irá buscá-la.

- Vou esperar. – Ouvi Alice se despedir e desliguei.

Precisava ficar atenta a tudo para resolver aquela situação.

- Bella! – Samuel veio se aproximando e me abraçou. – Como ele está?

- Por que só apareceu agora? – Me afastei dele. – Há dois dias tento falar com você e não consigo!

- O estado de saúde do meu pai piorou. – Samuel tentou alisar o meu rosto, mas eu não deixei. – O que houve, Bella? Eu estou aqui, não estou?

- Tarde demais. – O encarei friamente. – Pensei que quisesse o bem de Edward.

- Mas eu quero! – Ele esbravejou. – Também tentei falar com você, mas não consegui. Liguei inúmeras vezes para Rose Hill, mas sempre que atendiam, diziam que você estava aqui... Com você como enfermeira particular dele, pensei que dispensasse a minha ajuda.

Assim que ouvi seu comentário irônico, dei um tapa em seu rosto.

- Nunca mais fala comigo nesse tom. – Meus nervos estavam à flor da pele e eu não iria me desculpar por aquela atitude. – Edward está em coma induzido, sofreu um atentado e você ainda se acha no direito de vir aqui e nos ofender? Sinto muito que o seu pai tenha piorado, mas sinto ainda mais por ele ter um filho tão egoísta e prepotente.

- Não vou levar em consideração o que você disse e fez. Sei o quanto está nervosa e cansada. – Vi o semblante de Samuel mudar drasticamente enquanto ele passava a mão no rosto. – Vou ao laboratório para assistir ao exame. Fique e espere pelo motorista. Depois nós conversamos.

- Com certeza. – Respondi antes de vê-lo ir embora.

[...]

Minutos depois fui levada ao laboratório DNA Reference para que o exame de reconhecimento de paternidade pudesse ser feito.

Ignorei a presença de Samuel. Mike, Emmett e Alice também estavam por lá, juntamente com Perry Winger, o perito em DNA.

- Nos termos mais simples, o ácido desoxirribonucleico... ou DNA...É a molécula da hereditariedade. Contém o código genético singular de cada pessoa. Pode ser extraído de vestígios de sangue, saliva, raízes de cabelo e até dos ossos. Como o DNA do corpo de Carlisle Anthony Cullen foi degradado pela forma que foi encontrado, retiramos o material genético dos dentes molares e pré-molares do cadáver.

- Certo. – Emmett se pronunciou, enquanto Samuel me encarava. – E qual será o nosso material genético a ser retirado?

- A saliva. Como Edward encontra-se em coma, retiramos uma amostra do sangue dele. – O perito explicou.

- Vocês retiram uma amostra do sangue dele? – Esbravejei. – Mas como? Por quê? Alice, você concordou com isso? – Me dirigi a ela.

- Não, mas Emmett e Mike sim. – Ela desviou o olhar antes de continuar. – O juiz deu a autorização ontem. Não imaginei que fosse tão rápido.

- E era o que Edward queria? – Eu ainda estava revoltada e não sabia direito o motivo. - Ele está em coma, como puderem fazer isso sem o consentimento dele?

- Ele já havia consentido, Bella. – Mike me mostrou o documento no qual Edward assinara, autorizando o exame. – Inclusive, ele foi o único a estar presente quando o material genético de Carlisle foi retirado.

- Exato. – Perry Winger confirmou. – Edward queria muito que esse exame fosse realizado.

Só faltava a minha assinatura para o processo seguir em frente.

E foi quando eu percebi o quão receosa eu estava diante de tudo... O medo da paternidade não se confirmar, o medo de ser realmente irmã de Edward. Era um conflito de emoções e sentimentos que tive que omitir para demonstrar uma força que talvez eu não tivesse.

- Como eu estava dizendo, para a análise do DNA de Isabella Swan com o seu suposto pai falecido, será necessário o recolhimento do material de Alice, Emmett, Michael e Edward para melhor possibilidade de resultados conclusivos, já que não há avós paternos ou tios. – O Sr. Winger se aproximou de mim. – Está pronta, Isabella?

- Estou. – Assenti imediatamente.

- Bella, preciso que assine. – Samuel pediu sem olhar para mim.

- Okay. – Assinei o documento sem contestar.

Fomos guiados até a uma sala e lá recolheram a nossa saliva para análise. Alice parecia um pouco nervosa, mas até sorriu para mim, ao contrário de Mike, Emmett e Samuel.

Aliás, seus olhares me deram calafrios.

- Tudo resolvido. – O Sr. Winger assinou algum papel. – Dentro de alguns dias, nós teremos o resultado. E a partir dele, resolveremos tudo judicialmente.

- Certo. Obrigada Sr. Winger. – Alice virou-se para mim. – Vamos para casa?

- Não, quero ir ao hospital. – Respondi, vendo que Samuel ainda olhava para mim enquanto conversava com Mike e Emmett. – Você vai comigo?

- Bella, você precisa descansar. – Alice fez um carinho em meu rosto.

- Edward está sozinho, Alice. – Olhei o relógio e vi a hora que marcava. – Quero saber se o quadro dele mudou.

- Que tal se formos em casa, hein? – Alice pegou o celular e discou algum número. – Aí você troca de roupa, come algo...

- Okay, mas prometa que vai voltar comigo? – Pedi.

- Eu prometo. – Alice me abraçou de lado enquanto falava com alguém ao telefone.

Tomei um banho e comi um sanduíche, já que Alice me obrigara. Deitei para descansar um pouco e acabei adormecendo, já que ainda estava cansada pelas noites mal dormidas e pelos pesadelos que me assombravam.

- Bella? – Já estava acostumada com alguém me acordando. – O inspetor da polícia está aí.

- E o que ele quer? – Perguntei, já me levantando, um pouco mais relaxada.

- Ele quer conversar com você e os outros, já que aparentemente Edward sofreu um atentado. A polícia está investigando. – Jazz confirmou o que eu suspeitava.

Desci e conversei com o inspetor, na presença de Mike, Emmett, Rose, Marc e Alice. A polícia não havia encontrado nada e aguardava a melhora de Edward para fazer as perguntas cruciais a ele. O atentado não estava esclarecido, embora a polícia começasse a desconfiar de que havia sido um acidente.

Só eu, Emmett e Mike insistíamos na história do atentado, devido ao trabalho que Edward desenvolvia: Julgar pessoas importantes de Chicago e condená-las sem piedade ou suborno.

Com o interrogatório, desistimos de visitar Edward, indo somente ao hospital no dia seguinte.

Dessa vez Alice me acompanhara, juntamente com Emmett e Rosalie.

E eu entrei para visitá-lo por último.

Renata estava medicando-o.

- O Dr. James deseja falar com você, Bella. – Renata ajeitou o lençol de Edward. – Eu sabia que você viria visitá-lo e pedi a ele que esperasse.

- Obrigada, Renata. – Fui para perto de Edward. – Como ele está?

- O médico vai falar sobre isso. – Diante da minha preocupação, ela suavizou. – Converse logo com ele. Não deve ser nada grave.

- Tudo bem. – Fiquei confusa e saí do quarto, vendo os outros reunidos. – Bom dia, Dr. James. - o médico virou-se e sorriu para mim.

- Bom dia, Isabella. – Ele apertou a minha mão. – Podemos conversar? Preciso que venham até a minha sala.

Então seguimos o médico que coordena a equipe responsável pelo caso de Edward.

- Entrem e fiquem à vontade. – Entramos numa sala totalmente branca, sem muitos objetos. – Desejam alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigada. – Respondi, sendo seguida por Emmett, Rosalie e uma Alice estranhamente calada. – Qual é o estado de saúde de Edward?

- Por enquanto, estável. – Expirei o ar que guardara há algum tempo. – Mas diante da gravidade das lesões, devemos aguardar e observar.

- Tudo bem. – Emmett inclinou-se. – Quando ele vai ser acordado?

- Nós fizemos exames hoje e ele apresentou alguma reação... – Emmett sorriu para mim. -... Embora a reação não indique que ele já tenha algum nível de consciência.

- Como assim? – Inclinei-me sob a mesa. – Não estou entendendo.

- A sedação foi suspensa assim que a febre cedeu. Mas como há remédios na sua circulação sanguínea, não há previsão para que ele acorde. E ele ainda respira com a ajuda dos aparelhos.

- Meu Deus... – Passei a mão no rosto, visivelmente cansada. -... Então ele pode acordar hoje como pode acordar daqui a três dias?

- Exato. – O médico olhou para mim. – As atividades cerebrais estão lentas, mas nada preocupante devido ao trauma que ele sofreu. Acredito que ele estivesse passando por um estresse muito grande antes e agora o corpo dele quer repousar.

- Ele estava muito estressado mesmo. Até sugeri que tirasse umas férias. – Alice comentou.

- É como se ele estivesse dormindo para se recuperar? – Perguntei e o médico concordou. – Então não depende só da suspensão dos medicamentos? - Balancei a cabeça, confusa.

- Não. – O médico me olhou com pesar. – Depende dele também.

Afundei na cadeira enquanto Emmett era consolado por Rosalie e Alice me observava.

Então Edward estava cansado de tudo, era isso? O seu corpo estava querendo repouso por tudo o que ele havia passado?

Por tudo que causei a ele? Ele estava querendo se manter afastado da realidade, da vida?

Ou de mim?

A ideia de tê-lo dormindo por mais tempo me causou uma dor insuportável. Eu queria vê-lo bem, queria vê-lo acordado, mesmo que não ficássemos juntos.

Era o que doía mais: O sentimento de culpa por ele não querer acordar. Eu era a causadora de tudo isso?

E, depois de todos os passos errados que dei em direção a ele, eu faria o certo. Eu lutaria para que ele vivesse, mesmo que tivesse que esgotar as minhas forças. Mesmo que fosse julgada.

Saí rapidamente da sala e fui em direção ao quarto, sem me importar com os procedimentos básicos. Abri a porta imediatamente e agradeci por Renata não estar mais ali.

Aproximei-me dele sabendo que havia poucos minutos para nós. Logo viriam atrás de mim.

- Edward. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido. – É você que eu amo, eu tenha plena certeza disso. Você me reconhece e me conhece melhor que ninguém, e por isso tenho medo... Você me deixa vulnerável e completamente exposta. – Ouvi a movimentação, alguém estava se aproximando. – Descanse e volte pra mim, ok? Vou estar aqui esperando sempre, mesmo que não me queira mais. – Descansei a cabeça em sua testa. – Eu amo você, mesmo que tenha demorado para me dar conta disso. - Sorri fracamente. - Eu aceito ser punida por você. - Beijei suavemente os seus lábios.

- Srta. Swan, preciso que se retire. – O Dr. James estava parado na soleira da porta. – Você violou as normas básicas para visitantes. Está colocando a vida do Sr. Cullen em risco. – Ele se aproximou com mais alguém. Parecia ser outra enfermeira.

- É Masen! – Falei mais alto do que pretendia, deixando as lágrimas virem. – É Sr. Masen! Vocês não sabem de nada, ele precisa de mim. – Virei-me para Edward.

- Eu sei que ele precisa da família, mas agora ele precisa ficar sozinho. – Alguma enfermeira entrou e não era Renata. – Sua família espera por você

– Eu vou voltar, não se preocupe. Você não vai ficar sozinho. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido e beijei sua bochecha. – Eu escolhi você. Eu escolho você. - Sussurrei novamente.

- Por aqui, Srta. Swan. – O médico indicou a saída e eu fui, sem olhar para trás, mesmo querendo ficar.

Eu não desistiria tão facilmente. Ele precisava de mim. E eu queria ajudá-lo de todas as formas que uma mulher apaixonada pode ajudar ao homem que ama.

Eu ficaria ali por horas, dias e até meses. Edward não ficaria sozinho, não ficaria sem mim.

Pouco me importava o exame, a herança ou a paternidade. Samuel, Mike, Emmett e Rosalie não significavam nada para mim.

Contanto que Edward estivesse a salvo, a minha vida fluiria. Porque eu já estava conectada a ele mesmo sem ter consciência disso.

Ele era a minha vida agora.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA:_ **_E aí? Valeu a espera? Espero que sim! Ler esse capítulo e ouvir "Kiss me" me fez ficar vyada³. É muito amor, Brasew!_

_Lembrando que, deixando reviews, você poderá ganhar uma loção hidratante para o corpo da Victoria's Secret! Puro lusho, glamour e seduction!_

_Obrigada mais uma vez a quem está indicando a fic e curtindo os comentários no face e no twitter! Se eu pudesse, daria um juiz Masen numa caixinha à cada uma de vocês. E poderiam fazer o que quisessem com ele, ok? Sem ciúmes da nossa Bellinha._

_Esquema review=preview está suspenso por enquanto..._

_Beijos do Juiz!_

_._


	27. Capítulo 23  Tudo de mim Parte I

****_****.****_****

****_****Disclaimer: TWILIGHT**** _****_não me pertence e nem a música _****_**MONEY HONEY**... _****_Mas a Bella desejando intensamente o seu irmão sim! Então, por favor, respeitem! E curtam..._

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: _**_Olá flores lindas do meu Brasil! Já podem parar de chorar de saudades, já podem tirar o meu nome da macumba on line... Finalmente capítulo novo, cheio de emoções procês! *smile* Peço mil desculpas pela espera torturante!_

_Primeiro queria agradecer as felicitações pelo meu aniversário, as reviews mais lindas que eu já vi, aos tweets fofos... Muito obrigada a quem está indicando Money Honey e está comentando sobre a fic nas redes sociais. É gratificante saber que a história tem agradado a muitos; isso dá uma vontade absurda de escrever mais e mais... E vocês são responsáveis por tudo isso! I luv ya!_

_A vencedora da 2º brincadeira da gincana "Money Honey" foi a leitora fofíssima e queridíssima **Débora Barros **que encheu os meus olhos de lágrimas com as suas reviews (Obrigada Débora. Vai ficar com o cheirinho da Bellinha do juiz!). A review de número 200 da Débora vai estar disponível no tumblr da fic como homenagem e comemoração pelo sucesso que a fic está fazendo! Agradeço a todas às leitoras que participaram da nossa brincadeira... Bateu orgulhinho, viu? *cry*_

_Falando sobre o capítulo: Bem, dividi esse capítulo em duas partes para torturar vocês! E também para poder manter o ritmo esclarecedor e vibrante da fic, já que teremos algumas revelações. Tudo bem ao modo MH de ser! MUAHHH_

_Parte musical está bem representada por Angus & Julia Stone com a música All of me, que empresta o nome a esse capítulo. Esses irmãos fazem parte da trilha sonora de Breaking Dawn e são dois lindos! Espero que gostem e se emocionem._

_De resto, peço que deixem a vergonha de lado e falem comigo no twitter: **(arroba)**CarollDiva , no face - www(**ponto**)facebook(**barra**)CarollDiva. Para ver fofurices e sacanagenzinhas da fic, entrem no tumblr: moneyhoneyfanfic(**ponto**)tumblr(**ponto**)com (Só trocar a palavra **ponto** pelo símbolo correspondente). __Vou ficar aguardando, hein? _

_Parando de mimimi e limpando a poeira da fic. Afinal, o Juiz já estava louco de tesão de aparecer por aqui._

_Just enjoy, juizetes! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 23<strong>

**Tudo de mim (Parte I)**

_"All of me is all for you". – "Tudo de mim é pra você". (Angus and Julia Stone)_

● **Chicago – IL – EUA ●**

● **Quinta-Feira ●**

**BELLA POV**

.

.

.

Uma semana.

Sete dias, seis horas e alguns minutos esperando Edward acordar.

Todos os dias eu o visitava no hospital. Era sempre a primeira a entrar e, se não me incomodassem tanto, seria a última a sair.

Eu não o deixaria sozinho.

Eu beijava o seu rosto, ajeitava o seu lençol, verificava se o aparelho que o ajudava a respirar estava funcionando.

Lia um livro de sonetos de Shakespeare que eu achara na biblioteca.

- "Meu amor se fortalece, embora não pareça mais forte, não amo menos, embora não demonstre tanto..." – Encarei o rosto inerte de Edward. – "... amor anunciado, cuja rica estima língua de seu dono difunde por toda a parte".

Eu, Alice, Emmett e Mike nos revezávamos para dar toda assistência a ele no hospital, embora a maioria das vezes eu estivesse presente. Alice me encobria sempre que eu precisava, para não levantar maiores suspeitas, ainda que eu ouvisse algum comentário maldoso por parte de Rosalie.

O que de fato pouco importava.

- Bella, precisamos ir. – Terminei de falar com Renata e virei-me para encarar Alice. Nós ainda estávamos no hospital. – Marc está sozinho e eu preciso ajudá-lo. – Suspirei cansada. – Tenha fé, Bella. Vai dar tudo certo. – Renata acenou para nós e foi seguir com seu trabalho.

- Eu tenho fé. – Respondi, forçando um sorriso. – Até mais do que imaginei ter. – Abracei a minha irmã e nós caminhamos em direção à saída do hospital.

Eu estava aguentando a barra toda por ele. Algumas noites, meus olhos tão cansados, fechavam-se por completo antes mesmo que eu pudesse tomar banho e comer algo. Outras, eu chorava até que meu corpo reclamasse por algum descanso.

Passaram-se sete dias após o acidente que ele sofrera. Mas os sentimentos eram tão intensos e eu sentia tanto medo por sua vida, que parecia que havia se passado mais de vinte dias.

Era como se ele estivesse muito tempo naquele estado.

Jasper adiou seu retorno a Seattle, sabendo que eu precisava dele mais do que eu mesma supusera. Ele estava sendo meu amigo leal, meu ombro forte, aquele que eu sempre pensei que ele seria quando eu precisasse da sua forte presença novamente.

Jazz estava sendo como um irmão para mim.

O clima em Rose Hill era o mais estranho possível, embora nós nos esforçássemos para manter um ambiente civilizado. Emmett diminuiu suas saídas, assim com Mike diminuíra seu ritmo de trabalho. Rose estava mais distante, apesar dos seus comentários cheios de ironia, e Marc se comportava como o marido perfeito. E, mesmo desconfiando de sua atitude excessivamente boa, eu agradecia por ele dar suporte à minha irmã.

Aos poucos, diminuíram a medicação de Edward até que a cessaram por completo. Ele ainda precisava da ajuda de algum aparelho para respirar, somente para não cansar, já que ele havia passado por traumas sérios.

O Dr. James sempre vinha conversar comigo sobre o estado de saúde dele. Passávamos horas discutindo sobre os remédios, cuidados e a recuperação que Edward teria que se submeter quando acordasse.

- Oi Jazz! – Vi meu amigo sorrir quando saí do hospital. – Veio buscar a gente?

- Na verdade... – Ele olhou para Alice e sorriu. -... Precisava muito conversar com você. – Ele se dirigiu a mim.

- Tudo bem, Bella. – Alice colocou a mão em meu ombro. – Eu vou indo. Encontro com você no ateliê, ok? – Assenti e Alice nos cumprimentou antes de seguir para o seu carro.

[...]

- Eu consegui pegar algumas cartas... – Jazz tirou aquela pequena porção de cartas do bolso. – Aproveitei que estava sozinho em Rose Hill e...

- Você fez o quê? – Quase cuspi o café que estava tomando. – Tem certeza que ninguém viu você?

- Tenho. – Ele estendeu a mão que continha umas três cartas. – Tomei muito cuidado. Todos haviam saído e eu não podia perder a oportunidade.

Apesar da grande dor que me assolava, eu ainda concordava em ajudar Alice. Jasper nunca desistiria de solucionar o mistério que a rondava e eu não poderia nunca negar um favor ao meu amigo, ainda mais sabendo que a paz de Alice dependia de nossas investigações.

- Tudo bem. – Limpei a mão antes de pegar os papéis. – Encontrou alguma pista?

- Nada. – Jasper tomou um gole de café. – Podemos verificar se tem alguma digital, mas duvido de que encontraremos algo.

- Vamos tentar. – Peguei cada papel, um por um. – É estranho a pessoa mandar uma carta datilografada em pleno século XXI! É quase surreal.

- Também acho... – Jazz tomou mais um gole de café. -... E ainda por cima, parece que a máquina tem um pequeno defeito.

- Pequeno defeito? – Parei de ler as cartas para encará-lo. – Como assim?

- Pode perceber que todas as letras "m" estão quebradas. – Jasper pegou um papel da minha mão e me mostrou. – Mas essa pista é muito vaga.

- Mas já é alguma coisa. – Fui reparando a letra "m" em cada texto. – De repente quem manda as cartas não percebeu essa particularidade.

- Pode ser. – Jazz deu os ombros. – Vou entregar essas cartas ao Hal, talvez ele descubra algo que ainda não vimos.

- Faça isso. – Entreguei todos os papéis a ele. – E seja rápido, antes que Alice procure por essas cartas.

- Tudo bem. – Meu amigo olhou para os lados antes de voltar a falar comigo. – Mas eu suspeito de Marc, Bella.

- Suspeita de Marc? – Inclinei-me sob a mesa. – Acho que você está exagerando e...

- Me escute. – Jasper segurou a minha mão e me obrigou a ficar quieta. – Ele ficou tanto tempo fora, apesar de ter avisado que ficaria pouco... Sempre bonzinho demais, compreensivo demais. Sua obsessão em dizer que as coisas de Alice são as coisas dele... Não sei! – Jazz se afastou e passou a mão nos cabelos.

- Vamos com calma, ok? – Fiz um carinho em seu braço. – Vamos entregar isso tudo ao Hal. Ainda tenho algum dinheiro guardado. Podemos resolver isso antes de você ir embora, certo?

- Certo. Eu preciso resolver isso antes de ir. – Jazz apertou a minha mão. – Eu preciso fazer isso por mim e por Alice.

- Nós faremos. – Fiz um carinho em seu rosto. – Nós faremos.

Depois que Jasper foi se encontrar com o tal detetive, eu fui para o ateliê, apesar da minha mente estar flutuando. Eu pensava em Alice e Edward e o que eu poderia fazer para ajudá-los.

Parecia que tudo o que eu fazia ainda não era o suficiente.

Eu precisava me esforçar mais, lutar mais. Agir mais... Só não sabia o que eu poderia fazer, além de todas as minhas tentativas frustradas.

E essas preocupações estavam pertubando-me seriamente.

As pessoas falavam comigo, mas eu não me sentia respondendo-as. Parecia outra pessoa em meu lugar, fazendo as coisas que eu deveria fazer. A cada hora que passava, eu achava um descabimento estar ali, visto que eu deveria estar no hospital, vigiando a recuperação _dele_.

Tudo parecia tão banal diante do que estávamos passando. Eu estava agindo automaticamente, me esforçando para ser eu mesma, antes que as pessoas achassem que eu estava exagerando em meu sofrimento, já que Edward – tecnicamente – não era nada meu. E com isso, mais uma vez, eu estava podando os meus sentimentos.

Só Alice e Jasper tinham ciência da minha angústia e do meu medo em deixá-lo sozinho. Eu tinha pavor de sair do seu lado e principalmente, de voltar e encarar a sua cama vazia. Tinha medo de perder qualquer minuto precioso ao seu lado... Tinha medo de que alguém não o tratasse bem, mesmo sabendo que o hospital era referência em tratamento.

Tinha medo pela sua vida.

Tinha medo de ficar sem ver os seus _olhos tristes_ novamente.

Assim que o expediente terminou, nós fomos para Rose Hill. Eu estava ansiosa para ver Edward, mesmo sabendo que só passaram algumas horas depois da minha última visita.

E chegando a mansão, vi um veículo familiar parado.

Era Samuel.

- Bella. – Ele me cumprimentou e sorriu para Alice. – Oi, Alice.

- Oi Samuel. – Alice me olhou de soslaio. – Vou subir e ajeitar as coisas. Não demore.

- Tudo bem. – Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos da calça. – Não vou demorar.

Assim que Alice saiu em direção à casa, Samuel tentou afastar uma mecha do meu cabelo que insistia em cair em meu rosto, mas eu dei um passo para trás. Era estranho nos termos algum contato depois de alguns dias sem trocarmos qualquer palavra.

Depois que fiz o exame, Samuel me ligou inúmeras vezes, embora eu o evitasse a qualquer custo. Eu estava protelando uma atitude que precisava ser tomada. Eu estava medindo qualquer palavra que fosse dita, pois sabia que o magoaria com o meu rompimento.

Mas agora eu precisava agir. Antes que a situação ficasse pior.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? – Perguntei, numa posição defensiva.

- Vim conversar com você, já que não atende as minhas ligações. – Ele afastou a mão que tentava me tocar. – Acho que devo um pedido de desculpas.

- Não, sou eu que devo. – Dei um passo para frente. – Desculpe-me por ter confundido as coisas. Por isso fiquei esses dias sem me comunicar com você. Eu precisava ter certeza disto.

- Bella, nós só tivemos um desentendimento. – Samuel me encarou atônito. – Não acho que isso seja um motivo para...

- É um motivo sim. – O encarei seriamente. – Eu sinto muito, mas não posso mais continuar com isso. – Apontei para nós dois. – Não posso continuar a mentir para nós dois.

- Bella... – Samuel sussurrou e eu fechei os olhos. – Você tem certeza do que você quer?

- Tenho. – Respondi com uma confiança crescente em meu peito. – Confundi os sentimentos aqui dentro, mas agora está tudo muito claro. – Encarei seus olhos castanhos. – Nós somos amigos, Samuel. Sempre fomos.

- Eu pensei que pudéssemos ter uma história, Bella. – Samuel me encarou com os olhos brilhando. – Eu a amei desde o primeiro instante que a vi.

- Você não sabe o quanto me dói vê-lo assim, mas me dói muito mais viver assim, enganando a nós dois. – Falei firmemente, embora meu coração estivesse apertado. – Eu espero que um dia a gente retome a nossa amizade de antes.

- Eu também espero. – Ele se aproximou e me abraçou. – Bella, eu sempre vou amar você. E prefiro ser seu amigo a não termos mais contato... – Sua voz ficou diferente.

- Não crie esperanças, por favor. – Levantei o rosto e olhei pra ele. – Eu tenho certeza de que o carinho que sinto por você é enorme, mas é só isso... – Samuel desviou o olhar. -... Eu sinto muito por ter criado toda essa confusão.

- Não consigo imaginar outra pessoa em minha vida, Bella. – Samuel sussurrou. – Você vai fazer muita falta.

- Não diga isso. – Respondi, sufocando a voz em seu peito quando eu o abracei. – Você vai encontrar alguém que corresponda o amor que você sente. Esse alguém não sou eu.

- Eu sei. Eu sempre soube, mas quis tentar. – Samuel se afastou e fez um carinho em meu rosto. – Você me promete uma coisa?

- Claro. – Sorri pra ele.

- Seja feliz, só isso. – Ele olhou para os lados antes de continuar. – Se isso significa ir embora e voltar para a sua vida de antes, faça. Mas seja feliz, Bella. Você consegue me prometer isso?

- Consigo. – Senti o nó se formando em minha garganta. – Eu também quero que você seja feliz.

- Eu serei. – Ele sorriu para mim antes de colocar as mãos nos bolsos. – Eu preciso ir... Vai ficar bem?

- Vou. – Assenti. – Vou visitar Edward com Alice.

- Se cuide. – Senti as pontas dos dedos de Samuel alisando suavemente o meu rosto. – Eu posso ligar pra você?

- Pode. – Respondi calmamente por tudo estar resolvido. – Eu não quero que você se afaste da minha vida.

- Eu não vou me afastar. – Samuel deu alguns passos e voltou. – E mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não conseguiria. Eu sempre vou proteger você.

E com isso, ele foi embora.

Fiquei por um tempo no jardim de Rose Hill, observando as estrelas e sentindo uma tranquilidade incomum. Mais um capítulo da minha vida estava resolvido e eu só me importava agora com o futuro protagonista dela: Edward.

A sua imagem sorrindo para mim e nós dois nos beijando me invadiu de forma tão violenta que precisei sentar para retomar o fôlego. A cada dia que passava a vontade de ficar ao seu lado crescia juntamente com o sentimento que parecia tomar conta de cada célula do meu corpo: O Amor.

Todo dia eu dizia que o amava. Mesmo que ele não pudesse ouvir, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver. Não me importava. Eu sufoquei por tanto tempo esse sentimento que eu precisava colocá-lo para fora e senti-lo se renovando cada vez que eu via o rosto do homem que habitava os meus sonhos e desejos.

O homem que me fazia ouvir e entender as estrelas. E por isso eu olhava para elas com tanta devoção e paz.

Entrei na mansão notando que ela estava estranhamente silenciosa. Entrei em meu quarto e estava quase tirando a roupa para tomar banho quando ouvi gritos.

Ajeitei minha blusa e corri quarto afora, notando que o barulho viera do quarto de Emmett e Rosalie. Pensei em bater à porta, mas desisti quando a vi aberta.

Rosalie estava caída ao lado da cama. Corri para o seu lado e notei que ela estava desmaiada, com um pequeno ferimento na cabeça. Verifiquei sua pulsação e respiração; ambos estavam normais. Alguém havia a machucado e eu já suspeitava quem era.

Andei pelo quarto e senti um cheiro de amêndoas. Hesitei por um momento, mas havia muitos objetos jogados ao chão para que eu parasse por ali. Então avancei para o banheiro.

- Emmett... – Murmurei quando o vi. Parecia um bicho acuado, mas totalmente vulnerável.

- Oi Mana! – Ele virou e sorriu. E tornou a inalar fundo.

- Pare com isso, pelo amor de Deus! – Ouvi passos no quarto. – Deixe-me conversar com você.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Alice entrou no banheiro. – Meu Deus!

- Ei, por que vocês não relaxam? – Emmett começou a rir. – Sabe com se chama isto? Caçar o dragão. Olhem como ele é lindo! – Emm apontou para a fumaça proveniente da heroína que inalava.

- Emm, pare com isso, por favor. – Alice se aproximou, as mãos estavam trêmulas. – Deixe-me ajudar você.

- Claro, mana. Em que posso ajudá-la? – O sorriso não deixava o seu rosto. – Sei que não é problema de dinheiro, afinal, nós somos bilionários! Por que parece tão deprimida? Marc maltratou você?

- Emmett, tem ideia do que está fazendo com a sua vida? – Eu deveria dar-lhe as costas, mas estava fazendo aquilo tudo por Edward. – O que Edward diria se o visse assim?

- Ele me mataria. – O sorriso de Emmett desapareceu. – Eu não posso perder meu irmão, não vou aguentar. Eu preciso pedir desculpas a ele por tudo o que fiz.

- E você vai pedir. – Alice se aproximou e tocou levemente em seu braço. – Mas para isso, você tem que deixar a gente te ajudar.

- Eu não consigo, sinto muito. – Emmett continuou a inalar a heroína na nossa frente. – Eu queria tanto recuperar o tempo perdido com você, mas desde que cheguei aqui só errei. Vou consertar tudo isso. Só estou criando coragem.

Alice avançou contra ele, mas foi rapidamente imobilizada. Ele estava machucando-a, quando eu tentei tirá-la do seu aperto. Emmett nos empurrou e apenas Alice se feriu, gritando de dor. Pela posição que ela caíra, provavelmente havia machucado o braço.

Emmett saiu do quarto e eu logo acionei os seguranças da mansão. Em menos de um minuto, cinco seguranças vieram ao nosso socorro e imobilizaram Emmett, enquanto Marc ligava para uma clínica de reabilitação.

Conseguimos acordar Rosalie e, quando ela soube que o seu marido seria internado, ficou extremamente nervosa. Ela foi sedada pelo médico que acompanhou a equipe que levaria Emmett à clínica.

- Bella, será que não temos outra opção? – O braço de Alice estava sendo enfaixado. – Meu irmão está completamente fora de si.

- Alice, nós precisamos ajudá-lo. De verdade. – Do segundo andar ainda ouvíamos os gritos de Emmett ao ser imobilizado pelos enfermeiros. – Edward pensou que ele estivesse bem, que havia superado. Mas pelo visto, tudo isso que aconteceu com ele apenas acordou o seu vício que estava adormecido.

- É verdade. – Alice sorriu ao ver que o braço fora somente enfaixado. – E Rosalie? Como ela aguentou tantos anos de sofrimento?

- Talvez ela ame seu irmão de verdade. – Menti. – Ele vai precisar de todo apoio que nós pudermos dar.

- E nós daremos. – Alice pegou o celular. – Pena que perdemos o horário de visitas no hospital.

- É uma pena mesmo. – Meu coração se encolheu ao saber que não veria Edward naquela noite. – Então vamos descansar. Assim nós poderemos visitá-lo bem cedo.

- Tudo bem. – Alice concordou e deu um beijo em meu rosto. – Obrigada. E antes que você diga, você fez muito por mim.

- Eu não fiz nad... – Alice começou a rir e eu balancei a cabeça. – Se Edward estivesse aqui, ele ajudaria ao irmão. Sem hesitar. Estou fazendo isso por ele também

- Obrigada. – Alice sorriu para mim.

- Sempre que puder, estarei aqui para ajudar. – Abracei Alice e me afastei dela. – Boa Noite e descanse.

- Boa Noite. – Segui em direção ao meu quarto, rezando para que o dia acabasse logo.

[...]

Desisti de tentar dormir, depois de inúmeras tentativas frustradas. O relógio indicava sete horas da manhã; Alice havia me dispensado do trabalho no ateliê.

Era o meu dia de folga. Rolei mais uma vez na cama, tentando convencer a minha mente a descansar. Mas ficar ali, sem fazer nada parecia uma atitude errada e egoísta enquanto Edward se mantinha no hospital, esperando pela minha visita.

Eu não tinha planos para esse dia, somente depositaria o dinheiro que eu havia guardado por algum tempo e visitaria Edward. Pela janela do quarto, eu notei com o dia seria ensolarado; eu poderia passear, fazer compras, ir à orla, mas nada disso faria sentido sem Edward ao meu lado.

Não havia vontade para me divertir, eu só queria ir ao hospital e ouvir boas notícias. Embora a equipe médica fosse otimista quanto ao coma, dizendo que era necessário para a sua recuperação, presenciar Edward por sete angustiantes dias naquela cama, sem nenhuma reação, conseguia provocar em mim os mais diferentes sentimentos: pavor, raiva e compaixão.

Tomei um longo banho, colocando uma camiseta qualquer e um jeans, acompanhado por um par de sapatilhas. Minhas roupas novas estavam esquecidas em qualquer lugar no armário, esperando pelo dia em que eu teria vontade de usá-las novamente.

E esse dia ainda não havia chegado.

Desci para desfrutar de um belo café da manhã que Clark preparara pra mim. Eu estava desenvolvendo certo nível de amizade com ele; Clark por muitas vezes conversava comigo, sem se preocupar com quem eu era. Eu até poderia dizer que ele me tratava como Isabella Swan e não como a impostora e caça herança que Mike, Rosalie, Emmett e Marc me tratava.

- Mais alguém já acordou, Clark? – Tomei um gole do suco de amoras.

- Não, senhorita Swan. – Fiz uma careta pra ele. – Me perdoe... Bella.

- Tudo bem. – Dei uma mordida em um cupcake. – Acho que não vou esperar por Alice. Vou ao hospital.

- Quer que eu a avise? – Clark depositou várias frutas na mesa.

- Sim. – Ouvi o meu celular tocar. – Me dê um minuto.

Clark afastou-se assim que levantei da mesa e fui até a sala de estar.

- Sim? – Atendi, reconhecendo o número de Seattle.

- Senhorita Swan, aqui é do Seattle Grace Hospital. – Minhas mãos começaram a tremer. – Precisamos conversar sobre a sua mãe.

- O que houve com ela? – Olhei para os lados para ver se alguém ouvira. – Ela acordou? Ela melhorou? Diga logo!

- Não. – Desabei no sofá. – Queríamos conversar sobre a possibilidade de...

- Não! – Gritei, colocando a mão na boca logo depois. – Vocês não podem fazer isso sem a minha autorização!

- Nós sabemos disso e é por isso queríamos conversar com a senhorita... – Meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. -... O caso dela é irreversível.

- Não precisa me lembrar disso. – Tentei manter a minha voz o mais firme possível. – Vocês não vão matar a minha mãe. Vocês não podem fazer isso!

- A direção do hospital quer conversar com a senhorita, juntamente com o médico responsável pelo caso dela. – Passei a mão no rosto, já cansada daquela conversa inútil. – Solicitamos a sua presença aqui em Seattle.

- Por que vocês não se preocupam em acordá-la, hein? – Joguei esta sabendo que o caso da minha mãe não teria recuperação. – Eu não posso voltar agora. Estou resolvendo um problema grave.

- Entendo. – O homem que conversava comigo emudeceu por alguns segundos. – Então teria alguém para vir como responsável? Só para assinar alguns papéis, recusando qualquer procedimento médico?

- Tenho. – Lembrei-me de Jasper, que tinha uma procuração assinada por mim para resolver quaisquer assuntos relacionados à minha mãe. – Vou falar com essa pessoa.

- Ótimo. – Senti uma lágrima molhar a minha bochecha. – Esperamos por ele amanhã.

- Certo. – Logo em seguida ouvi o tom de desligado.

Desabei novamente no sofá e lembrei-me da minha mãe. Uma mulher tão viva, alegre e querida por todos, mas que se tornou um fantasma após a morte do meu pai.

Minha mãe tentou suicídio, ingerindo remédios com bebida, uma combinação altamente perigosa. Depois de uma parada cardiorrespiratória, minha mãe ficou inconsciente por muito tempo, tendo sequelas.

Os médicos acharam melhor deixá-la internada, já que seu estado físico e mental não estava bem. E apesar da minha constante presença, dos remédios prescritos e de todo tratamento dirigido a ela, não houve melhora.

Até que minha mãe dormiu e não acordou mais. Entrou em estado de coma. Profundo e, segundo os médicos, irreversível.

Ela encontra-se assim por infelizes dez meses. Por isso, fui trabalhar na boate. Por isso, larguei a Universidade por um tempo, até retornar. E por isso, queria a herança de Carlisle.

Para ajudá-la. Eu precisava tentar um tratamento em outro lugar, no Canadá talvez. Mas eu precisava tentar.

Todo o dinheiro que eu depositei para Jasper não foi suficiente e, mais uma vez, eu agradecia a ajuda que meu amigo me deu. Mas, para o caso da minha mãe, eu precisava de uma grande quantia em dinheiro.

Corri para o quarto e juntei tudo o que eu podia: Dinheiro e alguma joia dada por Alice. Nada disso tinha mais importância diante do que minha mãe e Edward estavam passando.

E se ele não acordasse mais? E se os médicos quisessem desligar os aparelhos assim como queriam fazer com a minha mãe? Ajoelhei-me no chão, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem. Doía tanto que talvez eu não fosse capaz de me levantar para mais um dia.

Apoiei-me na cama e, com alguma força que surgiu do nada, consegui me levantar. As lágrimas ainda caíam, mas eu sabia o que fazer. Pelo menos, eu ainda tinha a quem recorrer e agradecia por isso, apesar de tudo que estava acontecendo em minha vida.

[...]

- Tudo bem, Bella. – Jasper fez um carinho suave em meu rosto. – Eu vou a Seattle.

- Me desculpe, Jazz. – Abracei o meu amigo. – Eu sei o quanto você queria ficar e resolver o problema de Alice...

- Você precisa mais de mim agora. – Ele encarou os meus olhos. – E eu sei que você vai continuar com isso por mim. Vou ficar aguardando as respostas em Seattle.

- Pode aguardar. Eu vou conseguir. – Entreguei a ele um envelope com o resto do dinheiro que eu tinha, um par de brincos e um colar. – Venda as joias e pague a conta do hospital. Eles não vão desligar os aparelhos.

- Pode ter certeza que não vão. – Jasper sorriu e me abraçou. – Vou cuidar da sua mãe pra você. Mas você precisa vê-la. – Ele sussurrou.

- Assim que Edward acordar, eu vou. – Senti a esperança tocar o meu coração. – Eu quero que ela o conheça.

- Certo. – Jazz pegou o envelope. – Já reservou a minha passagem?

- Já. – Umedeci os lábios antes de continuar. – Seu voo sai daqui a quatro horas.

- Vou sentir saudades. – Nós nos abraçamos novamente. – Mas eu volto. – Jazz sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Eu sei que você volta. – Abracei o meu amigo o mais forte que pude.

[...]

Depois que levei Jasper ao aeroporto, sem que Alice soubesse, fui ao hospital. O medo de perder Edward e minha mãe crescia esmagadoramente dentro do meu peito e quando cheguei lá, senti um súbito mal estar e uma falta de ar.

Consegui entrar no quarto dele depois de alguns minutos após a minha chegada. Renata estava sendo uma grande enfermeira para Edward e uma grande amiga pra mim, já que ela sempre deixava que eu ultrapassasse o horário permitido para visitas.

- O médico quer conversar com você, Bella. – Renata pegou a sua prancheta. – Edward vai operar.

- Operar? – Eu estava ajeitando o seu lençol. – Mas operar o quê? O que houve?

- Parece que ele fará uma cirurgia para corrigir uma fratura no fêmur esquerdo. – Renata me encarou.

- E por que vão fazer agora? – Eu queria entender cada procedimento que Edward passaria. – Por que não operaram antes?

- Por que ele estava muito debilitado. – Renata tentou me acalmar. – Converse com o médico e esclareça as suas dúvidas.

- Obrigada, Renata. – Sorri para ela. – Tenho quantos minutos ainda?

- Quantos você quiser. - Renata piscou para mim e saiu do quarto.

**MÚSICA: ALL OF ME – ANGUS AND JULIA STONE.**

Aproximei-me de Edward e ele dormia de forma serena. Não havia nenhum vinco em seu rosto e sua pele estava ainda mais pálida do que o natural, apesar de saber que sua recuperação estava progredindo com êxito.

Afastei o lençol e sentei na beirada da cama. Tirei as sapatilhas e estiquei as pernas, encostando o meu corpo na cabeceira da cama.

Levei minha mão à dele e comecei a acariciar a sua pele, que estava de acordo com o clima do hospital: fria.

- Quando você acordar, quero contar tanta coisa pra você. – Fiz movimentos circulares em sua mão. – Sei que você vai ficar decepcionado comigo, mas eu preciso ser sincera daqui pra frente. Quero escrever uma nova história com você. - Sussurrei.

Escorreguei o meu corpo, conseguindo deitar a cabeça em seu ombro. Coloquei a minha mão em cima do seu peito e fiquei ouvindo as batidas erráticas do seu coração.

- Acorde. Por favor. – Fechei os olhos e encostei meu nariz em sua bochecha. – Eu sinto tanto a sua falta. Não me deixe mais sozinha, por favor.

Encarei o seu rosto, esperando que talvez fosse surgir alguma reação. Mas não houve nada, só o silêncio particularmente hospitalar.

- Eu vou estar com você todos os dias, eu vou lutar para fazê-lo feliz. – Sussurrei próximo ao seu ouvido. – Eu só preciso que você acorde e me permita salvá-lo dessa vez.

Levantei o corpo e dei um beijo suave em seus lábios, sentindo falta do calor que o seu corpo passava para o meu. Alisei a sua pele, sentindo os pelos que logo invadiriam o seu rosto e formariam a barba que me arranhava quando nossas bocas se chocavam.

Deitei novamente, deixando a minha cabeça cair levemente em seu peito, somente para ouvir seu coração. Era isso que ainda me mantinha sã; era o som que eu ouvia dele que me fazia retornar tantas vezes àquele hospital, retornando até mais de duas vezes ao dia.

Era o seu coração que cantava para mim, era ele que me dava forças e me guiava até ali.

E me ajudava a me manter no meu próprio inferno. Com a força que eu nunca imaginei ter.

Saí do quarto e fui diretamente falar com o Dr. James, me informando sobre a cirurgia que Edward passaria. O procedimento duraria – mais ou menos – umas três horas.

- Edward vai ficar mais duas horas em recuperação antes de voltar à UTI. – Dr. James estava me acompanhando até a saída do hospital. – Essa cirurgia é de extrema importância para os movimentos dos membros inferiores.

- Eu sei. – Parei na porta. – Vou estar aqui no momento da cirurgia.

- Eu tinha certeza de que não seria diferente. – Dr. James sorriu e nós nos despedimos.

[...]

**DEPOIS DE DOIS DIAS.**

-Bella? – Alice estava me acordando? – Bella, acorde!

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com Edward? – Murmurei, ainda deitada. - Aconteceu? – Sentei rapidamente, sentindo uma tontura incômoda.

- Não. – Alice colocou as mãos em meus ombros. – Ele está se recuperando bem da cirurgia e já voltou para a UTI. – Alice repetiu o que eu já sabia.

- Então por que me acordou tão cedo? – Reclamei, deitando novamente. – Nós não combinamos de ir para o ateliê mais tarde?

- Combinamos, mas surgiu um imprevisto. – Levantei novamente. – O Sr. Winger está aí. Ele trouxe o resultado do exame de reconhecimento de paternidade.

- Okay. – Senti o meu coração palpitar, mas estava lutando para agir normalmente. – Vou tomar um banho e já desço.

- Vamos esperar por você. – Alice falou seriamente e eu senti o meu coração se encolher por algo que eu não sabia o que era. – Não demore.

Tomei um banho rápido e depois de alguns minutos, desci. Todos estavam reunidos na sala de estar: Alice, Marc, Rosalie, Mike e Samuel. Emmett ainda estava internado.

Mas a ausência mais sentida por mim era a de Edward.

Abracei-me protetoramente, mas logo ergui o queixo e recobrei a postura. Eu conseguia sentir a mão de Edward na base da minha coluna, forçando-me a ajeitar o corpo, mantendo-o ereto. Eu não tinha motivos para me curvar, me abraçar ou sentir pena de mim mesma na presença de outros. Eu havia chegado até ali sem ajuda de ninguém, contando somente comigo e com a coragem e maturidade imposta a mim todos os dias.

Inspirei profundamente e tentei controlar a respiração; sorri, pois qualquer que fosse o resultado, eu deveria manter a compostura e ser racional nesse momento.

- Bom dia a todos. – Respondemos em uníssono. – Trago em mãos o resultado do exame de reconhecimento de paternidade requisitado por Isabella Marie Swan, sendo o suposto pai, Carlisle Anthony Cullen, já falecido.

- Eu, como advogado da família Cullen, requisito que a leitura seja feita pelo próprio perito de DNA nessa situação. – Samuel se aproximou e logo em seguida olhou para mim. – Você se incomoda, Bella?

- Vá em frente. – Senti falta das mãos encorajadoras de Jasper em mim. – Sr. Winger, leia o resultado.

- Lerei. – O Sr. Winger abriu o envelope fortemente lacrado e eu vi seus olhos impassíveis diante da revelação.

Os segundos que se precederam a abertura do envelope pareceram minutos ou horas. O clima estava pesado e todos estavam procurando apoio em alguém: Alice em Marc, Mike em Rose e eu em mim mesma, enquanto Samuel me encarava esperando por alguma reação.

Coloquei a mão no meu pingente em formato de crucifixo e tentei ouvir as palavras que viriam posteriormente.

E foi quando eu senti um aperto em minha mão fria e trêmula. Era Samuel, que sussurrou algo para mim e se afastou.

- Bom, de acordo com o exame realizado no laboratório Reference localizado em Chicago... – O perito encarou-me friamente. – A senhorita Isabella Marie Swan não é filha legítima de Carlisle Anthony Cullen. O DNA da requisitante não é compatível com o do suposto pai falecido.

Apoiei-me no sofá e não consegui entender mais nada do que veio em seguida. O Sr. Winger continuou a ler o resultado, mas eu só conseguia ouvir uma confusão de sons que estavam deixando a minha cabeça zonza e dolorida.

- Não é possível, eu preciso ver esse papel! – Alice saiu do estado de torpor e foi em direção ao Sr. Winger, arrancando o papel de suas mãos. – Bella não é minha irmã... Não é minha irmã... – Ela começou a repetir até chorar nos braços de Marc.

Tudo o que aconteceu naquela sala parecia uma tela mal pintada. Samuel pegou o resultado e leu-o todo em voz alta novamente, enquanto Alice ainda chorava. Mike acusava-me, proferindo inverdades enquanto Rosalie ria e apontava para mim, despejando palavras que eu mal conseguia entender.

Tentei argumentar algo para me defender, mas minha boca não abriu. As palavras estavam pesadas e eu senti meus olhos arderem, como se estivessem expostos a uma fumaça tóxica.

Senti as mãos de Samuel em meu braço, mas eu não consegui me mexer. A confissão da minha mãe, contando que eu era filha do magnata Carlisle Cullen se confundia com as vozes perturbadoras daquela sala. Coloquei as mãos nos ouvidos tentando calá-las, mas era impossível.

- Você vai sair de Rose Hill, agora! – VI Mike gritando comigo. – Clark, junte os pertences da senhorita Swan!

- Você é uma vadiazinha impostora... – Rosalie gargalhou enquanto eu tentava me manter em pé. – Ainda bem que Emmett não está aqui para presenciar esse teatro patético. Você é uma fraude!

- Vocês não podem tratar Bella desse jeito! – Ouvi a voz de Samuel. – Ela também foi enganada!

- Ela tentou roubar uma herança que não era dela! – Marc se pronunciou com Alice ainda chorando em seu ombro. – Ela precisa sair daqui imediatamente. Pelo bem da minha esposa. – Ele afagou o rosto de Alice.

- Bella... – Ouvi a voz chorosa de Alice. – Eu confiei tanto em você! Você me fez acreditar em toda a sua história, eu a defendi... – Alice foi consolada por Marc, que a levou para a biblioteca.

E ainda era possível ouvir suas lamentações.

- Clark! – Ouvi Mike gritando novamente. – Cadê as malas da senhorita Swan? Guarde cada pertence para que ela não tenha motivos para voltar aqui! – Mike virou-se para mim. - E agradeça porque nós não a denunciaremos à polícia! - Ele estava com o olhar mordaz.

- Mike, nós podemos resolver isso... – Samuel se aproximou, enquanto eu me mantinha inerte. – Deixe-a ficar aqui por um tempo até que eu consiga levá-la de volta a Seattle.

- Ela não vai ficar aqui nem por um minuto que seja! – Rosalie esbravejou. – Ela tentou aplicar um golpe! Eu ainda acho que devemos ir à polícia!

- Samuel, ela não vai ficar aqui. – Mike se pronunciou enquanto Clark olhava para mim como se quisesse pedir desculpas. – Pronto, as coisas dela estão aqui. Leve-a para qualquer lugar longe de Rose Hill. – Mike me olhava como se eu fosse um inseto que precisava ser exterminado.

- Eu preciso falar com Alice... – Murmurei, tentando mover os meus pés. – Alice! – As lágrimas começaram a cair porque eu não queria causar dor a ela.

- Deixe-a em paz! – Rose me empurrou e, instintivamente, eu dei um tapa em seu rosto, sendo segurada por Samuel. – Tire essa delinquente daqui! – Rose colocou a mão na face e começou a berrar.

- Eu preciso conversar com Alice... Ela precisa me ouvir! – Comecei a gritar, enquanto Samuel me segurava. – Por favor, esse exame é falso! Ele só pode ser falso! - Repeti inutilmente.

- Falsa é essa situação que você fez com que acreditássemos. – Mike murmurou enquanto Rosalie saía da sala. – Você não é mais bem vinda aqui.

- Mike, você precisa me ouvir. – Aproximei-me dele, mas ele se afastou. – Eu sinto muito por tudo.

- Não sinta nada. Só saia daqui. Agora. – Ele chutou as minhas malas com os pés. – Retorne para o inferno que você veio. Se voltar, com certeza será presa.

Tudo aconteceu em câmara lenta. Samuel pegou as malas enquanto Mike chamava os seguranças e explicava que a minha entrada não era mais permitida em Rose Hill. Clark e os outros empregados vieram me ver, mas eu estava abalada demais para me despedir deles. O Sr. Winger saiu sem dizer uma única palavra, sussurrando um somente "sinto muito".

Rose Hill estava sendo fechada para mim. Definitivamente.

- Bella? - Depois de um tempo percebi que estava no carro de Samuel. - Bella?

- Eu vou ficar bem. – Murmurei para mim mesma.

Depois de alguns minutos no carro, pensei novamente em Edward. Eu precisava vê-lo, precisava chorar em seu ombro, mesmo que ele não pudesse me ver ou ouvir. Eu precisava sentir sua pele na minha e ter a certeza de que, por mais coisas erradas que eu tivesse feito, nós seríamos felizes, independente de qualquer coisa.

- Samuel, eu preciso ir ao hospital ver Edward. – Sussurrei, depois de algum tempo. – Pode me deixar por lá e ir embora.

- Não, eu vou esperar por você. – Senti uma mão em meu ombro. – Você vai ficar em minha casa até resolvermos a sua vida.

Samuel resolveu permanecer no carro, enquanto eu andava rapidamente até a recepção. Peguei o meu celular para ligar para Jasper, mas notei que ele não estava mais comigo. Provavelmente, eu havia o esquecido em Rose Hill.

Dessa vez, eu não contaria com o meu amigo.

- Quarto de Sr. Edward Masen, por favor. – A atendente pediu que eu aguardasse enquanto ela atendia uma ligação.

Tentei disfarçar o meu nervosismo.

- Pois não? – Ela perguntou depois que desligou o telefone.

- Quarto do Sr. Masen. – A atendente me olhou de soslaio. – Eu sou da família, já estive outras vezes aqui, não lembra? – Olhei o seu crachá. – Zafrina, meu nome é Isabella Swan.

- Lembro-me de você, mas o senhor Michael Cullen proibiu a sua entrada. Ele disse que a senhorita não tem vínculo familiar com o paciente, portanto sua visita não é permitida. – Zafrina disse calmamente.

- Eu não acredito... – Reclamei, vendo a possibilidade de sair correndo até o quarto de Edward. -... Eu sou irmã dele, você não sabe?

- Pelo o que o senhor Cullen disse, a senhorita não é irmã do Sr. Masen. Inclusive ele está vindo aqui e trará o exame como comprovação. – A atendente começou a lixar as unhas.

- Eu vou vê-lo. – Bati no balcão que nos separava. – Eu preciso vê-lo e você não vai me impedir! – Fui em direção ao quarto e ouvi alguém chamar o meu nome.

Logo em seguida vieram dois seguranças, que me acompanharam até aos fundos do hospital. Tentei convencê-los, mas eles não permitiram a minha entrada.

- Droga! – Meu coração começou a palpitar e as minhas mãos ficaram geladas. – Edward... – O choro rompeu minha garganta.

Chorei por alguns minutos até que obriguei o meu corpo a se levantar do banco que eu havia sentado. Talvez eu encontrasse Renata; ela poderia me ajudar.

Samuel entrou no hospital e eu me escondi para que ele não me achasse. Eu só sairia dali com notícias de Edward, mesmo que eu precisasse ficar sozinha.

Vi quando ele saiu falando ao celular. Fiquei quieta num canto qualquer, esperando que Renata aparecesse.

Senti meu estômago embrulhar e inspirei fundo para não vomitar tudo o que eu estava sentindo. Eu sentia nojo de mim mesma por ter aceitado a história que a minha mãe contou... Por que ela havia mentido pra mim? Será que ela sabia quem era o meu pai?

Será que alguém a enganara? Alguém havia forjado o exame? Ou minha mãe quis acreditar que o seu patrão era o pai da sua única filha?

As especulações em torno da minha paternidade fizeram a minha cabeça doer ainda mais. Sentei-me no chão e lembrei de que havia deixado as minhas coisas com Samuel. Agora eu não tinha mais nada.

Só uma bolsa com documentos e algumas fotos.

Pensei em ligar para Jasper, mas o que ele poderia fazer?

Ir embora de Chicago estava fora dos meus planos; eu só iria depois da recuperação plena de Edward. Eu não poderia deixá-lo naquelas condições.

Eu sentia tanto a sua falta... Da sua proteção e do seu carinho. Qual seria a sua reação quando descobrisse tudo?

E foi quando eu pensei em nós dois juntos, inteiramente e completamente. Sem medo do pecado, sem restrições... Meu coração encheu-se de uma felicidade incomum, uma vontade de recomeçar em um novo lugar.

Eu só precisava dele.

Depois de três horas, Renata apareceu. Eu estava quase adormecendo de cansaço, mas levantei rapidamente e a chamei.

- Bella! – Renata veio ao meu encontro. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- É uma longa história... – Limpei o meu rosto. -... Eu preciso ver Edward.

- Impossível. – Renata olhou para os lados e sussurrou. – Não sou mais enfermeira dele e há seguranças na porta do quarto.

- Seguranças? – Eu estava começando a ficar apavorada. – Por quê?

- Ele é um juiz, esqueceu? Além do mais, se ele sofreu um atentado, é importante que ele esteja em segurança agora. – Renata me olhou ternamente. – Eu não posso ajudá-la nesse caso.

- Tudo bem. – Olhei para os lados, tentando buscar uma solução. Mas não havia uma saída. – Eu vou embora, volto amanhã.

Dei alguns passos até que ouvi Renata me chamar. Esperei até que ela viesse ao meu encontro.

– Eu vou sair daqui a pouco. Por que você não me espera e conta a sua história? – Ela sorriu pra mim. – Eu vou ajudar você de alguma forma.

Resolvi esperar Renata e contar a minha história. Precisava de alguém que estivesse perto dele para me passar tudo o que estava acontecendo. Eu sobreviveria sem Alice, sem Rose Hill, sem meus supostos irmãos e sem Samuel.

Mas não sem meu juiz.

Eu não sabia o que aconteceria no meu futuro. Eu não tinha planos para mim, não tinha esperanças para mim.

Mas eu sabia que, a partir do momento que ele acordasse, os planos surgiriam juntamente com a esperança de uma vida plena e feliz.

E eu estava dando tudo de mim a ele. Finalmente

**CONTINUA... **

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**N/A: **_Eer, estão vivas? Espero que sim!_

_Esse capítulo 23 vai dar o que falar ainda... Bella está cada vez mais apaixonada pelo juiz e agora, NINGUÉM vai segurar o nosso casal! Só falta o nosso juiz acordar, né?_

_Então bora pra campanha: #acordajuiz_

_Quem tuitar mais vezes as hashtags #acordajuiz #MH vai ganhar spoiler exclusivo da segunda parte do capítulo 23! Promoção vai valer até o dia 06 de Junho (quarta-feira). Vou ficar acompanhando tudinho pelo #descobrir do twitter!_

_Corra e ganhe o spoiler exclusivo do capítulo 23... Você não vai perder essa, vai?_

_A gente se vê em breve!_

_Beijos do juiz!_

**.**


	28. Capítulo 23  Tudo de mim Parte II

****_****.****_****

****_****Disclaimer: TWILIGHT**** _****_não me pertence e nem a música _****_**MONEY HONEY**... _****_Mas o Juiz Masen acordando do coma, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem! E curtam..._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **Olá flores lindas do meu Brasil! Um mês sem Juiz Masen! *cry* Sim, eu sei que judiei demais dessa vez, mas eu tive alguns contratempos - que estão sendo resolvidos aos poucos - e por isso, não pude estar aqui antes... Estou perdoada? Espero que sim! *smile* Vou compensar a espera, podem acreditar!_

_Bom, essa é a segunda parte de um capítulo muito importante nessa história. Se eu fosse dividir MH por temporada, esse capítulo seria o último da 1ª temporada._

_O que isso quer dizer, Carol? *alguémlevantaodedo*_

_Quer dizer, que daqui pra frente, tudo vai ser diferente... (Profundo, não?) Cada capítulo - ou a grande maioria deles - terá uma revelação, algo que necessita ser lido com atenção para que o quebra-cabeça comece a se juntar. E como todo lado bom tem um lado ruim, isso também significa que MH está em sua reta final! Mas não se desesperem... Vocês não ficarão livres de mim e do Juiz tão rapidamente. Muawwww! Tudo será explicado e revelado na hora certa, sem atropelos ou lacunas vazias... Eu prometo!_

_Na nossa última brincadeira, a minha querida amiga e leitora lusitana **Dulce Paiva **ganhou o spoiler exclusivo desse capítulo. Parabéns Dul! Ela postou mais vezes a hashtag #acordajuiz e fez uma campanha legal no twitter, escrevendo várias coisas sobre MH. Fiquei viada, viu? Só vocês mesmo para me deixarem assim!_

_Parte musical fica por conta de Evanescence, que eu curti muito quando era mais nova. Amy Lee tem uma voz fodástica e, apesar do perfil da banda ter mudado bastante, as músicas são muito boas e lindas. Vale uma conferida no YT. No POV do Juiz, temos a indicação da minha malvada favorita **Manuela Leal, **que me indicou uma música Delena (A música é linda, mas se fosse Stelena, seria melhor ainda! ;)_

__Para quem quiser bater um papo, perguntar ou falar sobre a fic, Robsten e afins: **(arroba)**CarollDiva , no face - www(**ponto**)facebook(**barra**)CarollDiva. Para ver fofurices e sacanagenzinhas da fic, entrem no tumblr: moneyhoneyfanfic(**ponto**)tumblr(**ponto**)com (Só trocar a palavra **ponto** pelo símbolo correspondente). __

__Estamos com um grupo fechado no facebook chamado **"Juiz Masen, me condene".** Entrem lá e surtem conosco!__

__Tá bom, eu sei que estão ansiosas. E o juiz Masen também.__

__Just enjoy, juizetes! ;)__

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 23<strong>

**Tudo de mim (Parte II)**

_"You're all I need" – "Você é tudo o que eu preciso" - (Angus and Julia Stone)_

● **Chicago – IL – EUA ●**

● **Sábado ●**

**BELLA POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Música: Breathe no more - Evanescence**_

O cheiro de morango invadiu a sala conforme eu passava a loção corporal para mais um dia de trabalho.

O hidratante da Victoria's Secret era uma lembrança de Alice... Lembrança de Rose Hill, lembrança do tempo em que eu acreditava ser uma Cullen.

Lembrança do tempo em que eu acreditava ser filha de Carlisle.

Quinze dias. Quinze dias sem ver Edward.

Quinze dias longe de Rose Hill. Quinze dias longe de Alice.

Ela não atendia as minhas ligações. Não retornava os meus recados no ateliê.

Eu estava morando com Renata num minúsculo apartamento, depois que ela ouviu a minha história. Depois que ela decidiu confiar em mim mesmo sem me conhecer direito.

Durante esse tempo eu tinha pesadelos horríveis onde eu não conseguia ver Edward e, aos poucos, esquecia o seu rosto.

Eu tentava sobreviver da melhor maneira possível, embora meu interior estivesse sido esmagado lentamente.

No início, Renata ficou sentindo pena de mim, mas eu logo a assegurei de que estava bem.

Eu sabia que ficaria bem, contanto que eu ainda pudesse estar, de certa forma, perto de Edward. Eu precisava estar próxima a ele, mesmo que numa distância razoável, mesmo sem poder tocar a sua pele e sentir seus lábios nos meus. Eu precisava de notícias suas para aliviar a dor que eu sentia por sua ausência.

A dor que eu sentia pelo tempo perdido, pelos desencontros impostos por mim e pelo destino.

O cerco estava se fechando, sem direito a nenhuma brecha. Tentei por diversas vezes visitá-lo, usando todos os artifícios possíveis, até que Renata foi ameaçada de ser demitida por minha causa. A direção do hospital não queria ver o nome de uma enfermeira vinculado ao nome de uma mulher acusada de falsidade ideológica e furto.

Sim, a família Cullen me denunciou à polícia e agora eu era uma foragida. A polícia de Chicago já tinha meu nome e foto para reconhecimento e possível prisão.

As joias que Alice havia me dado não constavam como presente. Mike havia feito a denúncia juntamente com Marc e Rosalie, já que Emmett continuava internado assim como Edward. Eu não tinha muitas notícias de Alice; pelas informações que obtive em seu trabalho, ela resolveu tirar algum tempo de férias, argumentando uma espécie de estafa. Mas eu sabia que era muito mais do que isso. Sabia que ela não queria se encontrar comigo, que ainda estava magoada por tudo que havia acontecido.

Essas foram as informações dadas por Samuel quando fui à sua casa para pegar as minhas coisas e mentir, dizendo que estava indo morar com Ângela.

Angie não sabia do meu paradeiro e nem saberia; eu não poderia comprometer a vida de mais ninguém assim como havia comprometido a de Jasper e Renata.

Então, depois de alguns dias, resolvi que não havia mais espaço para lamentações e murmúrios; eu precisava agir, precisava fazer algo já que a minha intenção era ficar em Chicago até que Edward acordasse.

Eu resolvi seguir com a minha vida, mesmo com ela pela metade. O que me reconfortava é que alguns momentos mais felizes que tive ao lado dele nem mesmo a dor conseguia apagar.

Eu me lembrava de tudo. E nem tudo doía mais. Só sentia saudade pelo o que deixei de fazer, pelo o que tive medo de fazer.

A saudade então vinha e me fazia sorrir sem intenção. E eu sei que nessas horas os meus olhos se lembravam de como é ter brilho e vivacidade. E o coração insistia em trazer à tona todo o sentimento que tento - pelo menos - deixar um pouquinho de lado para poder sobreviver a esses dias difíceis.

Eu não estava escondendo o que sentia por ele, mas não podia me dar o luxo de ficar suspirando ou chorando pelos cantos. Não era assim que Edward queria que eu ficasse. Então eu estava dando o melhor de mim a ele.

Estava dando tudo de mim a ele.

Decidi procurar um trabalho, qualquer coisa que eu pudesse tirar uma grana capaz de me sustentar e ajudar Renata nas despesas básicas do apartamento no qual ela me abrigou; eu também tinha a intenção de mandar algo para Jazz, já que ele precisava de dinheiro para manter minha mãe no hospital.

- Tem certeza de que não precisa de nada? – Jasper perguntava pela quarta ou quinta vez. – Por que você não volta pra casa?

- Nós já falamos sobre isso, Jasper Whitlock. – Enxuguei uma lágrima traiçoeira que insistia em denunciar a minha dor. – Eu preciso ficar. Eu necessito ficar. – Olhei a rua deserta na qual eu estava falando num telefone público. – Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe.

E assim eu encerrava as minhas conversas com Jasper. Ele sabia que eu não iria embora de Chicago sem ao menos explicar para Edward o que havia acontecido, embora eu não soubesse ao certo como seria a sua reação. Eu precisava ficar ao seu lado, mesmo sabendo que corria sérios riscos de ser presa pelos crimes aos quais fui acusada injustamente.

Tentei encontrar algo como secretária, mas era difícil sem uma carta de recomendação. Também sentia olhares confusos em cima de mim, como se pudessem me reconhecer a qualquer momento; era como se eu pudesse cruzar com algum Cullen em qualquer esquina. Então, decidi retornar às minhas antigas raízes, mesmo sabendo que seria um trabalho provisório. Eu precisava de um emprego que pagasse relativamente bem, que não me expusesse e que não fizesse muitas perguntas acerca da minha vida pessoal.

E depois de alguns dias procurando, encontrei o emprego perfeito. Era à noite, fazendo algo em que eu quase era uma expert.

Lá eu me sentiria protegida porque era um lugar frequentado por pintores, escultores, fotógrafos, músicos, palhaços, cantores, cineastas e qualquer outro profissional ligado às artes. E também seria difícil ser encontrada ou reconhecida atrás de uma máscara, na qual todas eram obrigadas a trabalhar.

Nesse clube, a sua vida pessoal era o que menos importava; como diziam os frequentadores do lugar, as mulheres que trabalhavam lá só tinham o nome. O sobrenome era algo a ser deixado para trás porque remetia a vínculos que deveriam ser esquecidos ou apagados completamente das suas vidas.

Assim era o _Everleigh Social Club_: um clube que exalava sensualidade, beleza e erotismo.

Eu nunca vi um lugar como aquele. Era uma boate para as artes. Havia reuniões, festas privadas, saraus literários, exibição de filmes e performances teatrais capazes de tirar o fôlego do mais frívolo cliente.

As mulheres que trabalhavam naquele ambiente incomum eram lindíssimas e a maioria, era estrangeira. Algumas russas, outras polonesas; japonesas, italianas e francesas. Era uma mistura digna de sotaques, costumes e rendas de todos os tipos.

Todas as mulheres andavam como cortesãs; as roupas eram confeccionadas com a mais pura seda e rendas caríssimas. Plumas e adornos de ouro faziam parte de um figurino que eu ainda não estava acostumada, embora eu ficasse deslumbrada com o luxo de todo aquele ambiente. Eu me sentia na Paris do século XIX, com toda aquela arte inspirada na _Belle Époque_.

Eu me sentia num cabaré efervescente, onde as pin up's se traduziam em mulheres bem produzidas e maquiadas.

- Isabella Marie Swan. – Uma senhora de aparentemente uns quarenta anos e com sotaque francês lia a minha ficha. – Experiente na pole dance? – Ela me encarou com os olhos misteriosos, como se quisesse ler cada expressão.

- Muito. – Agarrei a minha bolsa. – Eu trabalhava em uma boate em Seattle.

- Mas duvido que seja igual ao meu clube, à minha casa. – Concordei com a cabeça. – Ótimo, é sempre bom saber que não há nada parecido com o que eu criei aqui... – Ela sorriu orgulhosa. – Quando você poderá mostrar o seu talento para mim?

- Hoje. Agora. – Respondi rápido demais. – Se a senhora quiser... – Tentei me acalmar.

- Tudo bem. Só estou pensando em como uma menina como você chegou até aqui, vinda de Seattle. – A senhora colocou os dedos no queixo, pensativa. – À propósito, pode me chamar de Carmen.

- Carmen. – Apertei a sua mão imediatamente. – Eu posso mostrar as minhas habilidades hoje, se quiser.

- Tudo bem, daqui a pouco nós abriremos e você faz a sua dança... – Ela me olhou com desdém. – Quero ver o que a menininha de Seattle sabe fazer. – Ela se levantou e virou-se antes de sair. – Aproveite que estou de bom humor e faça valer a pena os minutos que eu ficarei parada observando-a. Carmen Von Teese não costuma gastar o seu tempo precioso com meninas como você. – Ela fechou a porta, deixando-me sozinha.

Fui levada a outra sala, onde havia vários vestidos, sandálias, corseletes e rendas. As mulheres ficaram em polvorosa, mas nenhuma chegou até a mim e perguntou alguma coisa. Talvez fosse o procedimento do lugar.

Tentei me acalmar e fechei os olhos, esperando que as lembranças das minhas apresentações em Seattle viessem e trouxessem algo que eu pudesse usar. Mas nada se comparava àquele lugar. Com certeza, eu deveria usar algo novo.

Eu deveria fazer algo para impressionar.

E Alice me ajudaria nessa. Indiretamente.

Peguei o corselete vermelho que ela havia me dado e o coloquei, juntamente com uma calcinha preta; em seguida fiz uma maquiagem suave, realçando os meus lábios com batom vermelho.

Meu cabelo não estava no seu melhor dia, então decidi escondê-lo por baixo de uma peruca de corte Chanel. Agora eu tinha cabelos pretos, lisos e curtos.

Coloquei uma gargantilha de pérolas, tentando me lembrar das imagens sensuais de pin- up's que Alice tinha em seu escritório. Usei cinta-liga, sapatos de salto pretos e meias 7/8 para incrementar a produção, que eu esperava estar de acordo com que a tal de Carmen queria.

- Falta alguma coisa... – Olhei-me no espelho e procurei à minha volta, tentando encontrar algo. -... Eu preciso que esse número saia perfeito.

- Por que você não coloca essa máscara? – Uma mulher com forte sotaque italiano se aproximou de mim. – Ela é muito bonita. – Ela apontou para a máscara que despontava em minha bolsa.

Era a máscara que eu havia usado no desfile da grife de Alice.

- Obrigada. – Coloquei o adorno em meu rosto e olhei-me no espelho novamente. – Bella. – A cumprimentei.

- Maria. – Ela me deu um sorriso encorajador. – Você é a garota de Seattle?

- Sou. Mas eu nasci mesmo em Forks, Washington. – Me chutei mentalmente por estar falando sobre a minha vida pessoal. – Só vou fazer um teste.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – Maria sorriu novamente e saiu, deixando-me sozinha.

Andei de um lado para o outro, passando em minha cabeça todos os movimentos que eu faria no pole dance. Tinha um tempo que eu não treinava, mas não tinha como esquecer algum passo. Eu só esperava corresponder às minhas próprias expectativas e fazer tudo direito.

- Vamos. – Outra garota apareceu e me conduziu a um corredor iluminado por lâmpadas vermelhas.

Fiquei no _backstage,_ observando como era o clube. Eu nunca havia visto um lugar como aquele, nem em Chicago e muito menos em Seattle.

Havia uma galeria de arte anexa ao prédio onde funcionava o clube. Todo o ambiente remetia a uma França do século XIX, onde o veludo, as rendas, o ouro, as plumas e quaisquer produtos que trouxessem um toque de glamour e luxo ao lugar prevaleceriam.

No salão principal, havia vários sofás de veludo vermelho e mulheres seminuas passando por eles, enquanto alguns homens conversavam e fumavam os seus charutos. Garçonetes devidamente arrumadas, com seus vestidos e enfeites de plumas na cabeça desfilavam graciosamente por entre as mesas.

No palco, havia duas mulheres seminuas recitando algum poema, que parecia ser de Lorde Byron. Candelabros e velas iluminavam o local, onde pessoas transitavam e conversavam, sem se preocupar com a nudez de quem trabalhava ali.

No bar, muitos homens bebiam e se entretinham com as mulheres que estavam vestidas como francesas do século XIX; algumas faziam companhias para eles. Não havia nenhum abraço, nenhum beijo e muito menos alguma mão mais abusada, apesar de toda a sensualidade e erotismo que exalava de cada canto daquele clube.

As mesas estavam estrategicamente arrumadas em frente ao palco; olhei e não vi nenhuma barra de ferro.

Aonde eu faria a minha apresentação?

- Isabella, por aqui. – Carmen apareceu e me conduziu ao palco, onde as mulheres saíram depois de declamarem o poema. – Você vai se apresentar aqui nesse salão.

- Mas onde está a barra de ferro? - Comecei a esfregar as mãos nervosamente.

- Ali está. – Carmen apontou para um canto afastado, onde não havia ninguém. – Você vai se apresentar ali enquanto eu coloco alguém cantando nesse palco.

- Mas assim ninguém vai olhar para mim... – Falei um pouco mais alto, extremamente nervosa com a situação.

- Não, minha querida. Ledo engano. – Ela se aproximou e sussurrou. – Irina vai cantar uma música francesa enquanto você se apresenta. Chame a atenção dos nossos clientes e será contratada. – Ela sorriu maliciosamente para mim. – Se eles a ignorarem, você estará fora.

- Mas... – Comecei a sentir o meu estômago reclamar. Eu estava ferrada.

- Eu só mantenho as melhores aqui. Irina é a preferida desse clube, não será fácil desbancá-la. Mulheres que não têm um diferencial, não são bem vindas à minha casa. Mostre a que veio e o emprego será seu. Tenho certeza que será bem remunerada por isso. – Carmen acariciou o meu ombro.

- Tudo bem. – Sussurrei antes de seguir para o meu lugar.

Encarei a barra de ferro, enquanto as pessoas conversavam e bebiam sem se importarem com a minha presença. Assim que Irina entrou no palco, foi ovacionada por uma série de palmas e assobios, fazendo com que eu me encolhesse ainda mais.

Eu precisava vencer aquele desafio.

- Eu preciso fazer isso. – Fechei os olhos e inspirei profundamente enquanto Irina começou a cantar " Tu es ma came".

Coloquei uma perna na barra de ferro e rebolei sensualmente. Girei o meu corpo e subi, escorregando até o chão.

Levantei e desfilei em volta da barra; parei e desci rebolando até o chão, virando-me para ver se alguém me observava.

Todos estavam encarando Irina no palco. Ela cantava sensualmente com uma camisola de renda. Seria uma dura competição para mim.

Executei um _fireman cruzado_; caí de joelhos e deitei, ondulando o meu corpo rente ao chão.

Subi lentamente, passando a mão no meu quadril. Girei novamente na barra e joguei o meu corpo para trás.

Quando subi, vi alguns homens me encarando. Eu precisava ousar mais.

Desfilei mostrando o traje sexy que eu usava. Parei e rebolei, empinando o bumbum e olhando-os de maneira lasciva.

E de repente, imaginei Edward ali, me observando de maneira quase imoral.

Fiz um _seat básico_, enquanto minha cabeça pendia para trás e meu braço direito caía.

Desci, ondulei o meu corpo novamente, passando uma mão por entre os seios e subi, executando um _back hoor_ rápido, deixando o meu corpo rente à barra.

Segurei na barra novamente e deslizei por ela, parando para executar um _seat glamour_ até sentar no chão. Levantei e subi duas vezes, roçando-me na barra. Girei novamente por ela e fiz um _carrossel._ Quando me preparei para executar o próximo movimento, percebi que mais pessoas me observavam.

Então tentei fazer algo no nível avançado. E consegui.

Fiz o _basic teddy_, apesar das minhas mãos estarem suando. Segurei firmemente na barra e fechei os olhos, quando senti alguma luz em cima de mim.

Um homem moreno me encarava. Seu olhar fez o meu corpo arrepiar-se imediatamente; ele passou os dedos nos lábios e me encarou dos pés a cabeça.

Eu estava conseguindo.

Deslizei pela barra e levantei, recebendo aplausos da maioria dos clientes. Todos olhavam para mim, enquanto Irina cantava no palco.

E ela me encarava raivosamente.

Fiz uma reverência e em seguida, balancei o bumbum para o público. Mais pessoas se aproximaram e ouvi os aplausos aumentarem depois que Irina acabou de cantar.

- Com você, Isabella Marie! – A luz em cima de mim ficou mais forte. – A nova aquisição da casa. – Ouvi assobios e gritinhos entusiasmados.

Saí do pequeno palco em que me apresentei e encontrei com Carmen no caminho.

- O que você achou? – Perguntei ofegante.

- Bom, mas nada que eu não tenha visto antes. – Ela ajeitou as suas luvas pretas nos braços. – Da próxima vez, mostre os bicos rosados dos seus seios e tudo será perfeito.

- Eu não faço isso... – Murmurei, tentando não fugir dali. -... Eu não tenho _vinte e um anos completos*._ – Tentei argumentar para não perder o emprego que eu mal ganhara.

- Você faz o que eu mandar. Só não ficará nua, se eu não quiser... – Carmen me levou a uma sala e fechou a porta. -... Você se apresentará no pole dance mais umas duas vezes hoje. Amanhã, você vai se apresentar no balanço que fica em cima do palco. Quero que ensaie algo novo. – Ela sorriu debochadamente. – Quando você fará vinte e um anos, minha querida?

- Daqui a alguns dias... – Eu estava pensando em várias coisas e definitivamente, nenhuma delas era sobre o meu aniversário. – Eu vou ensaiar algo novo pra amanhã? – Carmen me ignorou enquanto mexia em uma gaveta. – Eu não vou conseguir e...

- Com essa quantia, você consegue? – Carmen me entregou várias notas dobradas. – Acho que quinhentos dólares é o suficiente pra você começar.

- Quinhentos doláres? – Quase engasguei. – Mas como isso é possível?

- No meu clube, tudo é possível. – Carmen sorriu. – E se o senador virar nosso cliente assíduo por sua causa, você vai ganhar muito mais.

- Senador? – Balancei a cabeça confusa. – Eu não conheço senador nenhum.

- O homem que estava bem próximo ao palco em que você se apresentou. Joseph Carter. – Carmen tirou um cigarro da cartela e o acendeu. – Ele ficou encantadíssimo por você e perguntou quando serão as suas próximas apresentações.

- Me desculpe, mas eu tenho alguém lá fora. – Contei o dinheiro. – Esse homem não me interessa. – Segurei o dinheiro contra o peito.

- Mas interessa ao meu clube! – Carmen se levantou e esbravejou. – Pouco me importa o que você sente e quem você ama. Aqui dentro nós não temos sentimentos, temos necessidades. Agora vá e se prepare para a próxima apresentação. Preciso que me devolva o dobro que paguei a você. – Carmen virou de costas para mim. – Quero lucros. – Ela murmurou.

Saí e me apresentei nas noites seguintes, mais de duas vezes. Chegava cansada em casa, mas sabia que no final, eu levaria uma boa grana. E era isso que me incentivava a continuar.

O tal senador não se aproximava, somente mandava drinks e flores ao meu camarim. Isso aumentava a raiva de Irina, já que ela se encantara por ele e ele nem a percebera.

Carmen insistia para que eu fosse até a mesa de Joseph Carter e agradecesse "da melhor forma". Mas eu sempre me recusava e fugia dos seus planos para ganhar mais dinheiro às minhas custas.

Era a minha quinta noite no clube e já conhecia algumas mulheres que trabalhavam comigo; fora Maria e Carmen, conheci Charlotte e Makenna.

- Você está sendo um sucesso, garota! – Maria falava comigo enquanto eu me preparava para mais uma apresentação. – O senador Carter está louco por você.

- É, Carmen me falou. – Coloquei mais blush no meu rosto. – E Irina me lembra disso todos os dias enquanto tenta sabotar as minhas apresentações. Ontem ela escondeu o meu corselete e minhas meias.

- Irina é mal fudida. – Ri do seu comentário. – Por que você não dá uma chance ao senador?

- Porque eu tenho alguém lá fora que eu amo muito. – Parei de me maquiar e encarei Maria através do espelho. – E eu não poderia me vender desse jeito. – Ajeitei o meu cabelo que caía em ondas pelos meus ombros.

- Você não estaria se vendendo, estaria ajudando a si mesma. – Maria virou a minha cadeira pra ela. – Qualquer que tenha sido a razão para você parar aqui, o senador poderia ajudá-la. Ele é uma pessoa muito influente.

- Eu imagino que seja, mas está fora de cogitação. – Sorri pra ela. – Vamos parar com esse assunto, antes que eu chute o seu traseiro para fora daqui! – Levantei e ajeitei o meu corselete. – O que achou?

- Está linda! Mas falta alguma coisa... – Maria saiu e voltou instantes depois. – Use isso.

- Luvas? – Coloquei e puxei-as até os meus cotovelos, encarando a minha imagem no espelho. Eu estava muito bonita. – Obrigada.

Maria sorriu e eu fui me apresentar, mais uma vez.

[...]

Logo após a apresentação, fui ao camarim tirar as minhas roupas.

- Depois a gente se fala... – Falei para Maria antes de fechar a porta e tirar o meu roupão.

- Isabella? – Ouvi alguém me chamar e estremeci. – Me desculpe por assustá-la. – Tentei colocar o roupão, mas ele já havia caído.

- O que o senhor está fazendo aqui? – Virei-me e encarei o homem de quase um metro e noventa sentado no sofá. – É proibido vir ao camarim. Por favor, eu quero que saia. – Não consegui encará-lo.

- Eu só queria dizer-lhe que estou encantado com seu trabalho. – Ele se levantou e se aproximou de mim. – Sou Joseph Carter, seu estimado fã.

- Eu sei quem o senhor é, _senador_. – Falei rudemente e ele me encarou com seus olhos castanhos profundos. – Agradeço que aprecie meu trabalho, mas, por favor, saia do meu camarim. Agora. – Abri a porta e olhei para o outro lado.

- Desculpe-me se fui inconveniente. – Ouvi passos se aproximando. – Gostaria que jantasse comigo depois da sua apresentação, aqui mesmo no clube. Necessito apenas de alguns minutos de sua atenção. – Encarei o homem que estava a minha frente. – É só isso que desejo. – Ele sorriu levemente malicioso.

- Não posso prometer-lhe nada. – Murmurei. – Acho que seria melhor convidar Irina. Ela com certeza ficaria lisonjeada.

- Obrigado pela sugestão, mas decido esperar por você. Sou um homem paciente. – Senti o seu hálito de menta e cigarro próximo ao meu rosto. – Tenha uma boa noite, Isabella.

- Boa Noite. – Ajeitei o corselete em meu corpo enquanto o senador me encarava. E com isso, fechei rapidamente a porta.

[...]

- Como foi o trabalho ontem? – Renata colocava um pouco de café em minha xícara. – Chegou bem tarde, não foi?

- Foi. – Esfreguei os olhos, ainda com algum sono. – O clube teve muito movimento.

- E você já se apresentou mostrando os bicos rosados? – Renata riu e eu fiz uma careta pra ela.

- Não. – Bufei antes de tomar um gole do café. – Aquele tal senador esteve em meu camarim querendo me conhecer melhor.

- Sério? – Renata quase cuspiu o café todo. – O que você fez?

- O que eu fiz? – Olhei confusa para ela. – Eu não fiz nada! Eu amo Edward e nunca faria isso conosco.

Ficamos em silêncio e percebi o quanto Renata estava cansada. Ela estava trabalhando além do normal, mesmo com a ajuda ínfima que eu estava dando. Eu precisava repassar uma maior quantia a Jasper e por esse motivo, eu estava juntando algum dinheiro.

- Eu tenho más notícias, Bella. – Renata depositou a xícara na mesa antes de falar. – Edward foi transferido ontem.

- Transferido? – Limpei a boca antes de falar novamente. – Por quê? Pra onde?

- Para um hospital mais bem equipado e mais caro. – Renata me encarou tristemente. – A família achou melhor transferi-lo depois de tudo o que houve. Eles temem pela sua vida. Acha que você poderia fazer algo contra ele.

- Eu? O que eu poderia fazer contra ele? – Levantei e andei de um lado para o outro. – Eu preciso saber onde ele está, eu preciso saber dele! – Desabei no sofá.

- Calma, você precisa pensar em sua segurança agora. – Renata se aproximou. – Você não pode andar por aí, esqueceu que você foi denunciada à polícia? Qualquer passo errado, você poderá ir presa.

- Eu sei e é isso que me segura. – Senti os meus olhos arderem. – Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa, não posso ficar inerte, sem fazer nada. Tenho vontade de jogar tudo para o alto e ir atrás dele mesmo assim... – Escondi o rosto entre as mãos.

- Por que você não peça ajuda a esse senador? – Encarei Renata, incrédula. – Ele pode ajudar você, já que está interessado...

- Eu não vou fazer isso... – Murmurei para mim mesma. – Eu vou encontrar uma solução. – Levantei e tentei pensar em algo.

- Eu sei que você vai... – Renata se aproximou mais e me abraçou. – Só considere o que eu falei, tudo bem? Por mais que você não queira se envolver com o tal senador, ele é a única pessoa que vejo agora que poderá ajudar você e a Edward.

Fiquei pensando no que Renata dissera, mas eu precisava tentar todas as alternativas que não envolvessem o tal senador e eu me vendendo. Liguei para diversos hospitais, mas eles não me deram uma informação sequer.

Isso seria muito mais difícil do que eu imaginava.

Liguei para Rose Hill e falei com Clark, mas ele não sabia onde Edward estava. Ele disse que as coisas estavam bem estranhas e que quase não via Alice e os outros. Que quando não estavam com Edward, estavam em seus quartos.

Sem cafés da manhã, almoços ou jantares em família.

Liguei para Jasper e contei tudo. Ele, mais uma vez, pediu para que eu voltasse a Seattle, ouvindo um "não" como resposta.

Eu não tinha mais a quem recorrer.

Decidi ligar para Samuel, que insistiu em saber onde eu estava. Desconversei e, quando eu perguntei onde Edward estava, ele me disse que não sabia. E que não era mais advogado dos Cullen, sendo substituído prontamente por outro, que estava agindo por Mike e Alice.

- Alice aceitou a transferência de Edward? – Perguntei, sem entender muita coisa.

- Aceitou. – Samuel ficou em silêncio antes de continuar. – E ela foi à polícia denunciar você, juntamente com os outros, depois que ela se recuperou do choque e tudo mais. – Fiquei em silêncio, sem acreditar no que ouvia. – Escute aqui, Bella. Alice só quer proteger Edward e...

Desliguei assim que senti os meus olhos pinicarem. Eu sabia que Alice estava magoada comigo, mas não esperava que ela tomasse uma atitude dessas. Afinal, ela não sabia que os sentimentos que eu tinha por Edward eram verdadeiros? Ela não tinha ficado comigo tempo o suficiente para saber como eu era e como eu agia?

Não. Ela não sabia.

Alice não me conhecia verdadeiramente porque eu havia mentido. Havia forjado uma história e uma possível paternidade. Havia enganado a todos e dado falsas esperanças a ela de ser a minha irmã.

Eu era uma mentirosa, farsante e aproveitadora.

Assim todos os Cullen acreditavam, exceto Edward.

Tirei a ficha do telefone e vi algumas pessoas passando na rua do clube. Decidi entrar para mais um dia de trabalho.

Balancei a cabeça, tentando não pensar mais em Alice e me focar em encontrar Edward. Era isso que realmente importava para mim.

Mas, apesar de tudo o que havia acontecido, eu desejava ter a chance de conversar com ela. Um dia.

- Isabella... – Carmen se levantou assim que entrei em sua sala. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Depois da minha apresentação, vou jantar com o senador... – Ergui o queixo. -... Você permite?

- Claro, minha cara. – Carmen se aproximou e me abraçou. – Você não irá se arrepender, eu garanto. – Ela depositou um beijo suave em meu rosto e o alisou.

E eu esperava que Carmen estivesse certa.

.

.

.

**_EDWARD POV_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Música: Holding On And Letting Go - Ross Copperman_**

O fogo estava cessando quando aprendi a me acostumar com ele. Eu me sentia flutuando num vazio, sem nada para me segurar ou alguém para me estender a mão.

Era incômodo, uma estranha sensação de estar perdido, sem rumo. Eu estava dormindo há horas e queria gritar para que me acordassem, já que o meu corpo não atendia aos meus apelos. Eu já estava cansado de ficar inerte, apesar da paz que eu sentia em algum momento.

O anjo que me acompanhava sumiu e há horas eu sentia a sua falta... Não ouvia mais a sua voz; a sua presença trazia uma paz reconfortante e por causa dele eu era capaz de suportar a dor e o fogo dilacerante que me consumia.

Sem ele, eu nunca seria capaz de sobreviver. Sem ele, o fogo tinha me consumido e me transformado em qualquer pessoa, menos em Edward Anthony Masen.

Alguma coisa estava errada, não estava se encaixando. Eu podia sentir, embora achasse que houvesse alguma loucura de minha parte. A dor poderia nos causar alucinações, eu sabia. Mas a presença do meu anjo não havia sido uma alucinação, tinha sido uma verdade.

Uma chance dada a mim para que eu não deixasse finalmente o meu corpo sucumbir.

No fundo, ouvi algumas vozes. Vozes que iam e vinham numa perturbação incessante. Não era a voz do meu anjo que me acalmava, como se quisesse dizer que tudo ficaria bem, no final. Eram vozes ameaçadoras, vozes que eu preferia esquecer ou não ouvir.

Bella apareceu de repente em minha frente e, se eu não estivesse tão cansado, eu conseguiria sentir seu cheiro e ouvir a sua voz. Ela estava tão bonita, com um longo vestido branco, enquanto seus cabelos balançavam contra o vento. Suas mãos estavam esticadas em minha direção, mas eu não conseguia me mover para pegá-las.

Mas ela não desistia de mim, apesar do seu olhar estar repleto de dor e confusão. Eu queria encontrar, queria abraçá-la e dizer que, eu aceitaria qualquer condição que ela impusesse, apenas para ficar ao seu lado.

Eu namoraria escondido como um adolescente, aceitaria sua amizade com Samuel, não tocaria em assunto de paternidade ou herança. Nada mais me importava. Eu só queria ficar.

Essa vontade crescia conforme os minutos iam passando... Será que já havia anoitecido? Será que Bella sentia a minha falta?

De repente, o medo invadiu os meus pensamentos... Bella estava a salvo? Será que alguém queria lhe fazer algum mal, assim como fizeram a mim? Será que Bella estava sozinha, sem ninguém para protegê-la?

E foi quando eu vi Bella chorar, depois de muito tempo sorrindo para mim. Ela se abraçava protetoramente, até que desabou no chão, deitando em posição fetal. Seu cabelo caiu em seu rosto e eu ouvi os soluços e o choro rompendo desesperadamente do seu peito. E aquela cena foi capaz de quebrar o meu coração como nunca.

Tentei me mover, mas meus pés não me obedeciam... Comecei a praguejar, gritar e chamar por Alice, Emmett e Mike; alguém precisava me ouvir. Bella estava sofrendo e precisava da minha ajuda.

- Bella! – Gritei, mas ela não me ouvia.

E o fogo voltou, dessa vez mais forte. Meu peito parecia incendiar, o calor invadiu cada célula do meu corpo, provocando-me e trazendo um súbito mal estar. Eu queria salvá-la, eu precisava salvá-la... Mas como?

Então me concentrei em me mover. Meus músculos doíam, minhas articulações deram pequenos estalos e a cada tentativa, a dor parecia ficar mais forte. O meu anjo não estava perto de mim para afugentar aquela sensação angustiante, então, pela primeira vez em algum tempo, eu precisava agir sem esperar por ele.

- Bella! – Gritei mais alto, mas ela não se mexeu. – Bella! – Consegui mover o meu pé direito.

A dor foi substituída por uma vontade crescente de salvar a mulher que eu amava.

Eu amava Bella com todo o meu coração. E eu precisava que ela sentisse o mesmo por mim.

- Eu vou salvar você... – Murmurei enquanto consegui mover o pé esquerdo. Uma dor excruciante espalhou violentamente pela minha perna, parando no fêmur. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Quando tentei mover o outro pé, cai debilmente. Minha respiração estava ofegante e eu estava cansado apenas por ter executado dois movimentos... Por que eu estava assim?

Meu cabelo grudava na minha pele; passei a mão no rosto e com a visão um pouco turva, consegui ainda visualizar Bella no chão, até que desabei completamente.

- Edward... – Ela murmurou enquanto fechava os olhos. Sua aparência estava serena, porém havia algo ali que eu não identificara. -... Eu amo você.

- Não! – Gritei enquanto via Bella sumindo. O desespero e o pavor tomaram conta de mim, e mesmo com todos esses sentimentos, eu não consegui mais fazer movimento algum. – Bella... – Murmurei, sentindo minhas pálpebras pesarem. Eu não queria dormir novamente, eu queria encontrá-la e dizer que o sentimento era recíproco.

Eu queria dizer que não me preocupava com seus medos e anseios, nem com o seu passado e o seu futuro; que eu não me importava com quem ela realmente era.

Eu só me importava com que ela era pra mim. E decididamente, ela era tudo.

Mas eu não tive oportunidade de dizer nada. Sem Bella e sem o anjo, eu não tinha forças para continuar e lutar.

Então deixei que o meu corpo cansado finalmente adormecesse.

[...]

- Ele parece melhor. – Ouvi uma voz masculina. – Sua pressão e batimentos cardíacos foram estabilizados.

- Isso é ótimo. – Ouvi outra voz. Dessa vez era de uma mulher. – Vamos continuar com a medicação, porém diminua as doses. – Meus olhos pesavam, eu não conseguia abri-los. – Ele vai ficar bom.

O silêncio apoderou-se do ambiente novamente, enquanto eu me sentia melhor. O corpo ainda doía, mas não como antes; eu poderia até tentar me mover, mas eu queria fazer diferente dessa vez.

Concentrei-me em mexer algum dedo da mão. Depois de alguns minutos consegui, sentindo algo macio embaixo de mim. Onde eu estava?

Meu olfato estava prejudicado, eu não sentia cheiro de nada. Não conseguia ouvir algum som, havia somente o silêncio angustiante que me incomodava.

Movi os dedos da outra mão e senti a mesma maciez, porém algo estava preso a minha pele... O que seria? Por que eu estava preso?

Forcei os meus olhos a abrirem, apesar das pálpebras ainda estarem pesadas. Uma forte luz fez com que eu os fechasse novamente, só abrindo-os minutos depois. Estava tudo claro demais... Por que não diminuíam a luminosidade?

Quando consegui focalizar a minha visão, vi uma cômoda a minha frente. Em cima dela, havia uma pequena televisão.

Com algum sacrifício, virei o pescoço para o lado direito. A minha mão direita estava pesada e eu precisava saber o que havia acontecido com ela.

Havia um cateter de hidratação venosa preso no dorso da minha mão... Que merda era aquela? O que havia acontecido?

Olhei o ambiente em minha volta e eu estava... Num quarto? Mas eu não me lembrava de um quarto daquele tipo em Rose Hill. Ele era tão branco, tão silencioso... Tão hospitalar.

Eu estava em um hospital. As lembranças do acidente invadiram a minha mente em segundos e eu senti a minha cabeça latejar. A dor não era alucinante como outrora, mas era incômoda e me dificultava a pensar com coerência e em como sair dali.

Passei a mão no rosto e senti outro cateter, dessa vez era um que estava me auxiliando a respirar. Com frieza, retirei o fino tubo do meu nariz e depois de alguns minutos, meu olfato havia voltado.

Com todos os movimentos e o susto por estar em um quarto do hospital, senti meus batimentos acelerarem. O monitor cardíaco apitou incessantemente e eu vi os fios conectados em meu peito. Retirei um por um até que senti mãos tentando me conter.

- Sr. Masen, preciso que pare com isso. – Um jovem tentou recolocar os fios que eu havia retirado. – Preciso que se acalme.

- Vá à merda. – Pronunciei, sentindo um gosto amargo na boca. – Eu vou embora. Agora. – Tentei me mover, mas alguém me segurou.

- O senhor não vai. – Vi uma mulher se aproximando com uma seringa. – Precisamos fazer alguns exames.

- Edward Cullen. – Tive vontade de corrigir a outra mulher que se aproximava, mas eu senti minhas pálpebras pesando novamente. – Seja bem vindo. Estou feliz pela sua recuperação.

Vi as pessoas dançarem a minha frente, enquanto a médica falava algo que eu não entendia. A dor estava mais fraca, porém eu não consegui reorganizar os meus pensamentos e pensar numa maneira de sair dali. A minha tentativa malsucedida de ir embora à força mostrou não ser a tática ideal. Eu precisava pensar em algo. Eu precisava ir atrás de Bella.

E novamente senti meu corpo ceder ao sono profundo.

[...]

- Edward? – Ouvi uma voz familiar. - Edward?

Abri os olhos lentamente depois de ter dormido alguns minutos. Ou horas. Eu não tinha noção de tempo em que eu estava naquele estado.

- Sou eu, Alice. – Senti sua pequena mão segurando a minha. – Estou tão feliz que já esteja melhor! – Sua pele macia encostou-se à minha.

- Allie... – Murmurei depois que senti os lábios da minha irmã em meu rosto. – Onde está Bella? – Fiz a pergunta que veio a minha mente. Eu não esconderia de ninguém.

- Não vamos falar sobre isso agora, tá? – A sua voz estava estranha. – A Dr. Jane disse que você está se recuperando bem, o que é ótimo. – Alice se aproximou. – Inclusive não precisam mais fazer o monitoramento cardíaco.

Levei a mão esquerda ao peito e percebi que não havia fios conectados à minha pele. Apenas havia um cateter que estava preso ao dorso da minha mão direita; provavelmente para a hidratação e medicação.

- Marc, Mike e Rosalie estão ansiosos para vê-lo. – Fingi que não ouvi, pois não queria ver Marc e nem Rosalie. Queria somente a minha família ao meu lado. – Eles virão mais tarde.

- E Emmett? – Alice olhou para o outro lado. – O que houve, Alice?

- Emmett foi internado. – Ela encarou o meu rosto com os olhos lacrimejantes. – Ele teve uma recaída, eu não queria interná-lo, mas...

- Tudo bem, Allie. – Tentei levantar a mão para fazer um carinho em seu rosto, mas tudo doía. – Eu acredito em você.

- Você não sabe como foi horrível... – Alice rapidamente enxugou uma lágrima que caíra em seu rosto. -... Mas ele está bem.

- E Bella? – Alice tentou levantar, mas eu a segurei, apesar da dor que sentia. – Eu preciso vê-la. Ela está bem?

- Descanse, depois conversamos sobre Bella. – Alice sorriu tristemente. – O inspetor está esperando a sua total recuperação para fazer algumas perguntas sobre o acidente.

- Dane-se qualquer investigação, eu quero saber sobre a minha Bella! – Vi os olhos de Alice arregalarem. – E eu não quero desculpas, Alice. Você vai me contar o que houve!

- Eu não posso! – Alice começou a chorar e se desvencilhou da minha mão. – Descanse, depois conversamos sobre isso. – Ela abriu a porta do quarto e saiu.

- Alice! – Tentei tirar o cateter da minha mão, mas não consegui. – Alice! – Fiz um movimento para sair da cama, mas uma mulher entrou rapidamente no quarto enquanto minha irmã sumia.

- Sr. Masen, preciso que se acalme. – Uma mulher se aproximou. – Sou a Dr. Jane. Preciso que se controle.

- Eu não vou me controlar! – Esbravejei o mais alto que pude. – Estou cansado de ficar aqui!

- Entendo a sua situação, mas o senhor só será liberado depois do resultado dos últimos exames. – Ela se aproximou com uma pequena seringa.

- Você não vai me dopar novamente. – Cerrei os punhos. – Prometo colaborar, se não me colocarem para dormir. – Pedi.

- Tudo bem. – Ela depositou a seringa em cima de uma pequena bandeja de aço. – Preciso fazer algumas perguntas e alguns procedimentos básicos... Permite?

- Tudo bem. – Sentei-me corretamente na cama enquanto era massacrado por perguntas de todos os tipos.

A Dr. Jane parecia ser uma profissional competente.

Depois de uma hora, fiquei sozinho novamente. Mais tarde, faria uma ressonância magnética. Só precisava aguardar.

Tentei encontrar um telefone, mas no quarto não havia nada do tipo. Eu precisava saber sobre Bella, e a atitude de Alice quando perguntei sobre ela, só me deixava mais temeroso.

Alguma coisa havia acontecido.

Mesmo relutando, voltei a adormecer. Acordei só para me alimentar, tomar a medicação e fazer o exame. O dia parecia longo.

Acordei no dia seguinte mais disposto, mas ainda com alguma dor e sem conseguir me levantar.

- Posso entrar? – Vi o rosto de Mike despontar pela porta. Ele parecia cansado.

- Claro. – Passei a mão no rosto, livrando-me de qualquer resquício de sono.

- Você nos deu um susto e tanto, cara. – Mike apertou a minha mão. – Foram vinte dias de angústia, esperando que você acordasse.

- Vinte dias? – Eu não estava acreditando no que ouvira. – Que dia é hoje?

- Dia 27 de agosto. – Mike sorriu. – Você estava em coma, Edward. Não se preocupe com isso.

- O que aconteceu com Bella? – Perguntei imediatamente, esquecendo o susto por saber que havia ficado vinte dias em coma. – Eu preciso saber como ela está.

- Ela foi embora. – Mike murmurou. – Ela não é nossa irmã.

- O quê? Do que você está falando? – Perguntei mais alto que o esperado. – Ela fez o exame? Como?

Mike contou tudo o que havia acontecido na minha ausência: Desde a realização do exame até o resultado e a reação de todos em Rose Hill.

Isabella Swan não era filha legítima de Carlisle Cullen.

Em cada informação nova, eu tentava reorganizar com as antigas, procurando reformular respostas para a situação que estava sendo exposta a minha frente.

- Bella decidiu ir embora, com Samuel. – Mike disse com pesar. – Apesar dos meus pedidos e de Alice para que ela esperasse pela sua recuperação, ela não quis ficar.

Fiquei em silêncio, enquanto estudava cada expressão no rosto de Mike.

- O que foi? – Continuei em silêncio, tentando absorver tudo. – Não está acreditando em mim? – Mike mostrou-se ofendido.

- Não. – Falei com convicção. – Você, Rosalie, Emmett e Marc nunca aceitaram Bella. Acho difícil que não a tenha humilhado e escorraçado de Rose Hill. – Decretei, encarando seus olhos azuis.

- Nós não fizemos isso. – Mike repetiu calmamente. – Bella decidiu ir embora, sentindo-se envergonhada por toda a confusão que fez. Em nenhum momento nós a humilhamos. – Ele olhou para as próprias mãos. – Estou admirado em ver que está tão preocupado com ela, Edward. Ela realmente vale isso tudo?

- Ela vale muito. Ela vale mais do que nós dois, mais do que todos os Cullen juntos. – Cerrei os punhos, tentando não me descontrolar novamente. – Bella não merecia uma família fudida como a nossa. E Carlisle nunca poderia ter uma filha como ela. – Me aproximei de Mike, sussurrando. – Bella não tem o nosso sangue podre, Mike. Disso eu sabia desde o início.

Mike ficou em silêncio enquanto me encarava com pavor. Seus olhos azuis abriram-se e pareciam dizer muito mais do que toda aquela quietude: Ele estava profundamente decepcionado comigo.

- Acho que você não está mais em condições de conversar. – Mike levantou-se e parou no meio do caminho. – Vou acreditar que sejam os remédios. Depois nós conversamos. – Vi o meu irmão sair do quarto e bater a porta com violência.

Assim que Mike saiu, levantei com dificuldade e fui até à porta. Meu quarto estava sendo guardado por dois seguranças – pareciam ser policiais à paisana. Dificilmente o Estado deixaria um juiz como eu sem nenhuma assistência.

Sentei novamente na cama e percebi que estava mancando... Eu precisava de uma bengala.

E precisava, mais do que tudo, encontrar Bella.

Pedi insistentemente para fazer uma ligação. Fui atendido depois de um bom tempo, quando trouxeram um celular ao meu quarto. Mas, para quem eu ligaria?

- Samuel, sou eu, Edward. – Ele atendeu no terceiro toque.

- Edward! Como você está? – Olhei para a porta. Se alguém chegasse, eu desligaria. – Não me disseram que você havia acordado.

- Eu preciso de notícias da Bella. – Sussurrei, com a boca seca. – Você sabe onde ela está?

- Não, ela me disse que ficaria com Ângela, sua secretária. Mas mentiu. – Passei a mão no cabelo, desejando arrancá-lo. – Ela me ligou dois dias atrás.

- E como ela está? – Senti a minha cabeça doendo novamente. – Por que ela saiu de Rose Hill?

- Seus irmãos a expulsaram de lá. – Samuel respondeu depois de algum tempo. – Ela foi duramente massacrada.

- E Alice? – Não consegui omitir a repulsa em minha voz. – O que ela fez?

- Ela ficou muito abalada. Alice ficou inconsolável, mas depois decidiu denunciar Bella à polícia.

- Denunciar Bella? – Quase quebrei o celular que estava em minhas mãos. – Que merda eles estavam pensando?

- Ela foi acusada de falsidade ideológica e furto. – Fechei os olhos, massageando a têmpora. – Bella está muito encrencada, Edward. Temo pela sua segurança.

- Você vai me ajudar nessa. – Eu precisava pensar rápido. – Você vai contratar o melhor detetive particular para encontrá-la. E ficará em Rose Hill para mim, passando cada informação que obtiver.

- Não sou mais advogado da sua família. Fui demitido por Mike. – Samuel disse com pesar.

- E mais essa... Eu vou recontratá-lo. – Bufei irritado demais com Mike e Alice. – Faça o que eu pedi, vou pagá-lo cada centavo. – Encostei-me a cabeceira da cama, já cansado. – Samuel, nós precisamos encontrá-la.

- Nós a encontraremos, Edward. – Eu precisava confiar em Samuel. – Deixa comigo.

[...]

Fiquei mais cinco dias no hospital e já estava entediado; mas muito perto de receber alta. O inspetor responsável pelo meu caso fez as perguntas cruciais para a investigação; eles não haviam encontrado nada relevante. Só algumas ameaças, mas nenhuma que fizesse sentido.

O processo pela divisão do espólio da minha família estava em andamento, agora que sabíamos que Bella não era uma Cullen. Essa revelação trouxe algum alívio para mim, mesmo eu já tendo a certeza do que queria.

Bella era a mulher que eu havia escolhido para a minha vida de merda. Só restava saber se ela toparia entrar nessa comigo, lidando com os meus problemas.

E a possibilidade disso não acontecer era o bastante para me causar um incômodo maior do que a maldita dor de cabeça que eu sentia.

Eu havia recebido a visita de Marc e Rosalie, que não comentaram nada; Alice também voltou para me ver, mas não mencionou Bella em nossas conversas. Mike fez visitas rápidas, ainda não havia me perdoado pelo comentário que fiz, mas agora que eu sabia que ele havia mentido isso pouco importava.

Eu sabia que, quanto mais quieto eu ficasse, demonstrando algum autocontrole, mas rápido eu sairia. Por isso, evitava discutir com os meus irmãos, deixando-os tomarem as decisões da família. Eles estavam estranhando, mas Mike sentiu-se verdadeiramente importante quando suas ordens prevaleciam.

Alice ainda estava estranha, mas eu sabia que era por causa de Bella. Eu só não entendia porque ela havia a denunciado... Eu sabia que algo havia acontecido, mas eu não podia lidar com tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Não consegui entrar em contato com Samuel novamente, a Dr. Jane havia proibido as ligações. Ela era uma ótima médica, mas um pouco petulante para o meu gosto.

E não tinha como caber dois grandes egos num mesmo lugar.

- Eu preciso fazer uma ligação. – Pedi novamente. – É um assunto importante.

- Recomendações médicas. – Ela determinou. – Além do mais, os exames já ficarão prontos. Você poderá ir para casa hoje.

- Obrigado. – Agradeci sinceramente. – Mas preciso fazer uma ligação.

- O senhor deverá esperar. – A Dr. Jane havia me ignorado. Novamente. – Só preciso confirmar suas sessões de fisioterapia. Vejo que continua andando com dificuldade.

- Minha perna dói. Assim como a minha cabeça. – Reclamei.

- A perna é devido à operação. Demora algum tempo para a recuperação completa. – Ela mexeu novamente no meu fêmur e eu senti uma dor aguda. – Enquanto a dor de cabeça, creio que seja de fundo emocional. Alguma preocupação excessiva, talvez. E depois de todo trauma que sofr-

- Vou ficar bem. – Garanti, a interrompendo. Queria logo receber alta. – Tenho certeza que minha família providenciará o tratamento correto.

- Já providenciaram. – Fiquei surpreso. – Você fará sessões de fisioterapia e haverá uma enfermeira a sua disposição. E também virá ao hospital uma vez por semana até que se recupere cem por cento. – A médica anotou algo. – Apesar de todo o tratamento, a sua internação não é mais necessária.

- Sinto-me agradecido. – Comentei. – Eu sei que o meu estado de saúde ficou bastante debilitado. E, graças a vocês, hoje estou vivo.

- Agradeça também ao Dr. James, do Northwestern Memorial Hospital. – sorriu para mim. – A equipe dele realmente salvou você.

- Eu não fiquei internado aqui o tempo todo? – Perguntei despreocupadamente.

- Não. – A médica negou com veemência. – Você veio transferido há uns sete dias.

- Uma semana. – Murmurei. – Mas por quê? Não estou entendendo.

- Parece que houve um problema de segurança no outro hospital, então sua família resolveu trazê-lo para o Methodist Hospital. – colocou a mão em meu ombro. – Eu só terminei o maravilhoso trabalho iniciado pelo . Não fiz nada demais. – Ela saiu, deixando-me cheio de perguntas sem respostas.

[...]

- Obrigado, Clark. – Agradeci o mordomo que juntamente com o segurança havia me auxiliado a subir as escadas de Rose Hill. – Deixe esta mala em qualquer canto.

- Sim, Edward. – Sentei-me na cama, sentindo minha perna novamente. – Deseja algo?

- Desejo saber sobre Bella. – Perguntei, colocando as muletas ao lado. – Ela entrou em contato ou veio aqui?

- Ela ligou, querendo saber onde o senhor estava internado. – Clark se aproximou, olhando para trás. – Mas seus irmãos haviam o transferido de hospital, então a senhorita Swan perdeu a sua localização.

- Malditos! – Esbravejei. – Eles fizeram isso para me afastar de Bella?

- Creio que sim. – Clark afastou-se, assustado com a minha reação. – Depois que o resultado do exame saiu, a senhorita Swan foi embora, acompanhada por Samuel. Depois de quinze dias, transferiram o senhor. E ninguém sabia onde esteve internado. – Clark olhou para o chão antes de continuar. – As coisas ficaram bem estranhas por aqui, senhor. Algo ruim está para acontecer.

- Ou já aconteceu. – Murmurei. – Obrigado, Clark. Se Samuel ligar, transfira a ligação para mim, okay? – O mordomo assentiu. – Preciso que não conte a ninguém.

- Não contarei. - Clark saiu, fechando a porta em seguida.

Deitei após tomar o analgésico receitado pela Dr. Jane. A enfermeira que cuidaria de mim estava descansando em algum quarto próximo ao meu; garanti a ela que estava bem e que precisava ficar sozinho.

- Como está se sentindo? – Alice entrou, depois de bater algumas vezes na porta. – Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Preciso. – Bati no espaço que estava ao meu lado. – Por que você denunciou Bella à polícia? – Perguntei assim que Alice sentou ao meu lado.

- Como você... – Ela hesitou antes de continuar. – Ela enganou a todos nós, Edward. Ela não pode ficar impune.

- Ela foi uma boa irmã a você. Ela... – Tomei fôlego porque ainda estava cansado. -... Ela também foi enganada, Alice. Por Renée. – Encarei os seus olhos castanhos confusos. – Bella não cometeu nenhum crime, ela não furtou nada. Tudo aquilo foi presente seu... Como pôde acusá-la?

- Você não entende! Você está apaixonado por ela! – Alice esbravejou e saiu rapidamente do meu lado. – O que foi? Descobri seu segredinho sujo? Sinto muito que ela tenha me contado.

- O que Bella disse? – Senti meu coração palpitar idiotamente no peito. – Fala logo, Alice!

- Não importa mais. – Alice me encarou friamente. – Ela não está aqui e em breve, estará presa. Aí vocês poderão conversar o tempo que quiserem... – Senti um tom mordaz que não era uma característica de Alice. Algo havia acontecido. E era muito grave. – Se precisar de mim, me chame. – Alice saiu sem sequer me olhar.

Preso a um par de muletas e a uma série de cuidados médicos, decidi procurar Bella pelos meus meios. Entrei em contato com alguns policiais em que eu podia confiar, sabendo que eles não a prenderiam no instante que a vissem.

Mas ninguém a encontrara.

Tentei ligar para Jasper, sem sucesso. Ângela também não sabia o paradeiro de Bella e me garantiu repassar qualquer informação que obtivesse.

Eu não sabia mais a quem recorrer.

Durante os dez dias em que fiquei em repouso absoluto em Rose Hill usei de todos os artifícios para achá-la, sem contar com qualquer auxílio dos meus irmãos. Alice falava somente o necessário comigo, assim como Mike.

Eu estava trabalhando juntamente com Samuel. Liguei para Fred Timmons, um conhecido que trabalhava no FBI.

- Telefone de mulher, Cullen? – Fred riu do outro lado. – Isso não faz parte do meu trabalho.

- Quero que rastreie um telefone para mim. Preciso saber de qual lugar veio a ligação. – Passei o celular para o ouvido direito. – Vou passar o endereço da pessoa que está me ajudando. É Samuel Sloane.

- Tudo bem. – Ele respondeu depois de algum tempo. – Ei, ainda quer informações sobre aquele russo, o tal de Dimitri?

- Óbvio. – Tranquei a porta para não ser surpreendido. – Tem alguma informação relevante?

- Tenho. – Fred estava fazendo suspense. – Parece que o tal de Dimitri é da máfia russa. Meus amigos ainda estão confrontando as informações e me entregarão dentro de alguns dias. – Passei a mão no cabelo, incrédulo. – O cara é barra pesada.

Desliguei o celular, atônito com o que eu tinha acabado de ouvir. Não queria dividir essa nova informação com Samuel, mas não tinha dúvidas em dividi-la com Bella... Meu pai estava empregando um criminoso?

Passei a mão no rosto, tentando me focar em encontrar Bella. Agora, era ela que me importava. Eu sabia que Dimitri era um assunto de extrema importância, mas eu não conseguiria lidar com mais nada que não tivesse a ver com uma morena de cabelos castanhos e olhar enigmático. Eu nem sequer conseguia organizar os pensamentos e pensar em outra coisa ou em outra pessoa. Bella era a minha prioridade agora.

Talvez, ela sempre fosse. Quem sabe eu nunca deixei de tê-la em minha vida, mesmo quando ela dizia que não queria ficar comigo.

Meu coração ignorou qualquer pedido seu; qualquer atitude sua de indiferença passara despercebido por ele. Porque o sentimento não mudou, pelo contrário: ele havia crescido, invadindo-me de maneira assustadora, confundindo-me, deixando-me atordoado com a sua intensidade.

Bella. Minha única possibilidade de paz.

[...]

- Edward? – Alguém estava me acordando. - Edward?

- Samuel... – Passei a mão no rosto. Adormeci com o notebook ao colo. – O que houve?

- Encontramos Bella. – Ajeitei-me no sofá para ouvir novamente. – Nós a encontramos.

.

.

.

**_BELLA POV_**

.

.

.

- Você está maravilhosa. – Maria estava ajeitando o arco de plumas rosa na minha cabeça. – Nem acredito que você está fazendo aniversário!

- Nem eu. – Comentei tristemente. Era o primeiro longe da minha mãe e de Jasper. Totalmente sozinha. – Mas me dê os parabéns só após a meia-noite. – Pedi, colocando o corselete rosa repleto de cristais swarovski.

Presente do senador.

- O senador Carter já chegou e perguntou por você... – Maria estava me ajudando nos últimos retoques. -... Ele está visivelmente encantado.

- Só estou dando corda a ele para que possa ajudar Edward. E a mim. – Passei um pouco mais de rímel nos meus cílios postiços. – Não há qualquer envolvimento emocional da minha parte.

Eu havia finalmente cedido aos pedidos de Joseph Carter. Nós jantávamos quase todas as noites e, quando isso não era possível de acontecer, devido aos seus compromissos profissionais, ele me levava em casa.

Josh era senador do estado de Ilinois pelo partido democrata. Tinha 30 anos e era divorciado, sem filhos.

Morava em Springfield; seu pai era um grande fã de Carmen Von Teese e de sua famosa "arte". Passou para o filho a tamanha devoção pelo clube de Chicago.

Joseph assistia todas às minhas apresentações de camarote; uma vez, chegou de helicóptero para não perder minha 10ª apresentação. Foi um alarde geral, enquanto Carmen comemorava.

E eu não esboçava nenhuma reação.

Eu só não aceitava sair do clube para jantar ou passear em qualquer lugar. Eu tinha dois objetivos: Descobrir onde Edward estava internado e tentar livrar a minha barra com a polícia. Eu sabia que precisava de alguém influente como o Joseph; só precisava cativá-lo mais.

E mais nada.

Josh me assustava com a sua devoção. Ele gostava de pegar a minha mão e beijá-la, acariciando a minha pele. Aquele contato inesperado sempre me deixava nervosa e o deixava com esperanças, achando que eu estava sentindo algo por ele. Mas era puro nervosismo pela situação constrangedora na qual me envolvi.

Conversávamos sobre vários assuntos, menos sobre política e a minha vida pessoal, assunto proibido no clube. Eu queria abordá-lo, pedir para que ele me ajudasse. Mas com as regras impostas por Carmen e o medo que não me deixava ir além daqueles jantares no clube, eu ainda não havia conseguido muita coisa.

Josh sabia dos meus problemas com a justiça e as acusações; ele já estava falando com algum advogado que pudesse me ajudar.

Ótimo. Agora só precisava conseguir o paradeiro de Edward e tudo ficaria bem.

E eu poderia me desvencilhar dele.

Eu esperava ter êxito hoje à noite. Tinha certeza que ele não negaria um pedido meu.

Era dia 12 de Setembro, véspera do meu aniversário. Hoje, eu iria despir os meus seios para o público. Por insistência de Carmem por algo novo.

Eu faria tudo muito rápido, apesar dos pedidos de Von Teese para que eu fosse lentamente sensual. Eu já seduzia com a minha dança e com o meu figurino, não precisava apelar. Mas no _Everleigh Social Club_ isso era altamente comum e corriqueiro, para o meu desespero.

Mas ninguém o fizera no próprio aniversário.

Olhei-me no espelho. Estava particularmente bonita com o presente de Josh.

Corselete de cor rosa e dourado. Cristais Swarovski.

Calcinha do mesmo tom dourado do corselete. Renda com muitos detalhes e brilho.

Meus cabelos, que fora tingidos de preto, estavam soltos, modelados por babyliss. Por cima deles, estava uma tiara repleta de plumas num tom rosa.

Minha maquiagem estava marcante: Delineador preto, muito rímel, sombra e longos cílios postiços. Nos lábios, um gloss.

Coloquei uma sandália da grife Jimmy Choo nos pés.

Rapidamente, lembrei-me de Alice.

- O que foi, Bella? – Maria tocou o meu ombro.

- Saudade. – Suspirei pesadamente.

- Bella, já está pronta? – Makenna entrou no camarim. – Carmen já está enlouquecida.

- Já vou! – Coloquei a mesma máscara que me acompanhava nas apresentações e saí.

O clube estava lotado; era uma sexta-feira, dia de maior movimento. Isso porque os homens enganavam as suas esposas dizendo que ficariam no trabalho até tarde ou viajariam a negócios, enquanto se divertiam conosco.

Era quase patético.

- Aí está você! – Carmen sorriu assim que me viu. – Já são 11h30min. Daqui a pouco estará fazendo vinte e um anos e poderá mostrar algum dote seu... – Ouvi algumas risadas, mas ignorei. – Está pronta?

- Sempre. – Menti.

Fui para o palco enquanto as luzes estavam apagadas. Era o meu novo número. Nada de pole dance ou movimentos arriscados.

Eu havia me inspirado em Dita, sem a parte da nudez.

A música foi cortada, enquanto Carmen falava ao microfone. O clube estava cheio e, por alguns instantes, o público ficou em silêncio. Todos respeitavam a dona do local.

Assim que Carmen me anunciou, fui ovacionada pelo público. Além de Joseph, eu tinha outros fãs, mais do que qualquer garota que trabalhasse no Everleigh Social Club. Eu só não superava Carmen porque ela fora a criadora de tudo. Ela era como "_Che_r" em "_Burlesque" _para nós.

Assim que a música começou a tocar, eu apareci, trajando um longo vestido preto. Palmas e assobios fizeram-me sorrir, mas eu não me distraí dos meus movimentos. A noite precisava ser perfeita para que eu me consolidasse no clube e ganhasse mais dinheiro.

Ondulei o meu corpo sensualmente, levando as mãos aos joelhos. Coloquei o dedo indicador nos lábios antes de virar-me de costas para o público, rebolando lascivamente.

Retirei a parte de baixo do vestido, mostrando a minha calcinha dourada e minhas meias de cor rosa. Conforme a luz batia nos cristais, eu percebia que estava brilhando ainda mais, fazendo o efeito esperado.

Joguei a saia do vestido no palco, desfilando para que todos vissem o traje belíssimo que eu usava. Retirei a parte de cima do vestido, deixando o corselete à mostra. Todos estavam boquiabertos com a beleza da peça.

Especialmente Joseph, quando os meus olhos encontraram os seus.

Deslizei para o lado e para o outro, movimentando os ombros e os quadris. Para os fãs mais animados, mandei beijos, assoprando-os.

Joseph sorria e balançava a cabeça, como se sentisse orgulho de mim.

Passei a mão pelo meu rosto, levantando os meus cabelos num coque despretensioso. Girei sob os calcanhares e rebolei mais uma vez, empinando o bumbum para o público.

E foi quando eu ouvi o relógio soar meia-noite.

Eu estava completando vinte e um anos.

Virei-me para o público e passei a mão sensualmente pelas pernas. Levantei a minha perna esquerda e deixei-a dobrada, erguendo os braços e mantendo o meu corpo ereto. Eu só tinha aprendido bem alguns movimentos principais de Dita Von Teese. Não era nada muito profissional.

Ondulei o meu corpo e dei alguns passos graciosos para trás, com meu dedo indicador aos lábios, passando a língua nele. Ouvi assobios entusiasmados e sabia que estava chegando a hora.

Fui andando lentamente para o fundo do palco, enquanto alguém me ajudava a afrouxar o corselete. Segurei-o contra o peito e voltei para o público, fazendo os mesmos movimentos de antes.

Desci a peça pelo meu corpo lentamente e, quando quase revelei os meus seios, eu balancei negativamente o dedo. Os homens protestaram e eu desci mais um pouco, só revelando a minha pele.

Parei quando senti que estava mostrando um pouco dos meus mamilos. Não era quase nada, mas para quem não exibia além de pernas desnudas, eu estava mostrando o suficiente. E percebi isso pelo retorno do público que me assistia.

Girei mais uma vez e rebolei, enquanto alguém prendia novamente o corselete ao meu corpo. Soprei um beijo para o público enquanto piscava maliciosamente para ele.

Esperei que as luzes se apagassem. Mas não aconteceu. Era a deixa para que eu saísse do palco.

- Hoje é o aniversário de Isabella Marie! – O público bateu palmas enquanto eu pensava em matar Carmen. – E alguém quer lhe dar um presente muito, mas muito especial.

Meu coração parou de bater por alguns segundos quando vi um homem que eu reconheci como assessor de Joseph caminhando em minha direção com um buquê de flores e uma caixa forrada com veludo preto.

- Presente de alguém irresistível, Isabella. – A voz de Carmen soou pelo clube. – Você sabe quem é!

Quando olhei para cima, vi Joseph erguendo uma taça de champanhe para mim. E agora, o que eu faria?

O público começou a gritar enquanto o homem me entregava a caixa. O buquê foi entregue a Maria, que veio em meu auxílio.

Quando abri a caixa – com a palavra "Cartier" gravada em cima – eu vi que era um colar. Havia uma faixa de diamantes, adornado por mais ou menos onze esmeraldas. Eu nunca tinha visto uma joia como aquela.

Enquanto o público pedia por mais espetáculo, eu me perdi naquele verde esmeralda que estava diante de mim. Lembrava-me tanto os olhos de Edward; os olhos que conseguiam penetrar nos meus tão profundamente e intimamente que me prendiam facilmente; eu era dele apenas com o olhar.

De repente, o clube todo ficou silencioso. Eu sabia que não estava sozinha, que não estava louca. Mas toda vez em que Edward invadia meus pensamentos, eu me conectava imediatamente a ele.

E o resto todo sumia.

Eu não queria nenhum colar de diamantes e esmeraldas; eu queria seus braços envolvendo o meu corpo enquanto sua boca sussurrava um "tudo bem". Queria seus lábios mornos em minha pele fria, aquecendo-me através de um simples contato, que era capaz de avivar sentimentos que nunca foram adormecidos, nem quando eu quis que fossem.

Eu sabia que iria encontrá-lo de novo. E, que dessa vez, não existiria medo nem coisas falsas. Tinha tanta coisa que ele precisava saber sobre mim, que ele precisava compreender para entender o motivo das minhas fugas, das minhas idas e vindas... Essas coisas precisavam ser ditas, por mais difíceis que fossem.

E eu as diria. Com muito amor. Com muita ternura. Porque, de alguma forma, algo me consolava: o fato de alguém especial existir para mim. O fato de amar alguém verdadeiramente, com todo o meu coração. E esse amor não pedia resposta e nem argumentos.

Eu só esperava que eu fosse especial para ele ainda. Assim como ele era para mim.

De repente, a música voltou a tocar e eu percebi que o verde das esmeraldas não estava somente no colar que eu fitava. Estava nos olhos de alguém que me observava a alguns míseros metros de distância.

- Edward... – Foi a única palavra capaz de sair dos meus lábios.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Everleigh Social Club - Clube situado em Chicago. Entrem no site <em> e se supreendam com a criatividade desse lugar. É mais ou menos parecido com o que descrevi, mas ele é muito mais enigmático. Nunca vi algo tão diferente!<em>_

__Belle Époque - A _Belle Époque_ (_**bela época**_ em francês) foi um período de cultura cosmopolita na história da Europa que começou no final do século XIX e durou até a eclosão da 1ª Guerra Mundial em 1914. A expressão também designa o clima intelectual e artístico do período em questão. Foi uma época marcada por profundas transformações culturais que se traduziram em novos modos de pensar e viver o cotidiano. **Fonte: Wikipédia**__

__Maioridade em Chicago - 18 anos, mas para ter um pouco mais de drama, aumentei para 21 anos. Com o aval do senador Carter, lógico.__

__Cher e Burlesque - Atriz e filme de gênero musical, respectivamente. (Recomendado por mim e pela Lena)__

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>.<em>_**

**__N/A: __**__Eerr, estão vivas, tá tudo bem? Já posso começar a digitar o próximo?__

__E aí? A espera valeu a pena? Ou já posso correr para as colinas? LOL__

__Música, posições do pole dance, senador Carter... Tudo isso será postado no tumbr da fic. Aguarde e babe em nossas futuras postagens.__

__Esquema review = preview voltou! Mande a sua review com email, todo separadinho. Com certeza estarei enviando o spoiler do capítulo 24.__

__Para ajudar nos comentários, vou lançar uma perguntinha: No lugar da Bella, até onde vocês iria por amor?__

__Vamos lá, vamos ajudar a titia Carol a escrever um capítulo lindo procês... Mandem reviews!__

__Beijos do Juiz.__

__.__


	29. Aviso - Leiam com atenção!

**_._**

_**Disclaimer: TWILIGHT**_****_não me pertence e nem a música __**MONEY HONEY**_**_... _**_Mas o Juiz Masen retornando depois de seis longos meses, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem e CURTAM NOVAMENTE! _

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA:_**_ Olá flores do meu Brasil... QUANTO TEMPO, HEIN?_

_Bem, eu sei que estive ausente por longo seis meses e que vocês estavam morrendo de saudades do Juiz. Mas a minha vida virou de cabeça pra baixo e, acreditem, foi difícil colocá-la nos eixos para voltar a escrever com a paixão e alegria de antes._

_Sei que perdi muitas leitoras e sinto muito por isso... Mas quero realmente retomar a história de onde ela parou. Quero muito conclui-la. Eu e a minha linda beta (Helena Anastácia) acreditamos muito em MH e nunca pensamos em desistir dela._

_Pois bem, para quem quiser ainda acompanhar a saga de Bella e Juiz Masen, estarei enviando uma preview do capítulo 24. É só deixar o seu email aqui, todo bonitinho e separadinho, que eu enviarei ainda esta semana. Só peço essa única chance para o Juiz Masen reconquistar vocês._

_Para quem quiser bater um papo, perguntar ou falar sobre a fic: __**(arroba)**__Caroll_Rio no twitter , no face - www(__**ponto**__)facebook(__**barra**__)CarollRio. Para ver fofurices e sacanagenzinhas da fic, entrem no tumblr: moneyhoneyfanfic(__**ponto**__)tumblr(__**ponto**__)com (Só trocar a palavra __**ponto**__ pelo símbolo correspondente). Também estamos com um grupo fechado no facebook chamado __**"Juiz Masen, me condene".**__ Entrem lá e surtem conosco!_

_Durante essa semana, estarei fazendo uma campanha para o retorno triunfal do Juiz Masen e da nossa Bellinha... Espero que curtam! *smile*_

_Estou aguardando ansiosamente a participação de quem resolveu curtir essa história apaixonante._

_E, mais uma vez, sinto muito pela minha ausência._

_Beijos, juizetes!_

_Carol._


	30. Capítulo 24 Entrega

_._

_**Disclaimer**: **TWILIGHT** não me pertence e nem a música **MONEY HONEY**... __Mas o casal mais fofo de Chicago, composto por um Juiz e uma dançarina, sim! Então, por favor, respeitem! E curtam... Curtam muito porque o hiatus chegou ao fim!_

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_N/A: _**_Olá flores lindas do meu Brasil! Nossa, quanto tempo, quanta saudade, quanto tudo! Sete meses sem esse casal lindo foram de matar! Mas aqui estou eu novamente para dizer que MONEY HONEY voltou! Mais linda, phyna e ryca do que nunca, afinal, quem é juiz nunca perde a majestade, né?_

_Bom, sem querer querendo, parei no que seria o último capítulo da 1ª temporada de MH. Depois dos capítulos 24/25, algumas peças vão se encaixar e finalmente teremos algumas respostas para as milhares de perguntas que surgem a cada linha da fic._

_Quero agradecer muito quem enviou reviews dizendo sim à Money Honey! Espero que tenham recebido suas previews lindas (Não consegui enviar para **Michelle - **O FF comeu o seu email). Obrigada pela força e pelo carinho, meu povo. Eu e minha beta, Helena Garritano, agradecemos e muito!_

_Parte musical desse capítulo, fotos e afins no tumblr da fic - moneyhoneyfanfic(**ponto**)tumblr(**ponto**)com (Só trocar a palavra **ponto** pelo símbolo correspondente) - Conversas e trocas de ideias -_**(arroba)**__Caroll_Rio no twitter e www(_**ponto**__)facebook(__**barra**__)CarollRio - Babar pelo Juiz Masen e falar sobre fics e sacanagens porque ninguém é de ferro! - _**"Juiz Masen, me condene" (Nosso grupo fechado no face).**____

____Trocaram a calcinha? Pegaram o balde com gelo? Ligaram o ar-condicionado? Trancaram a porta?____

____Com vocês, o Juiz Masen. Em toda a sua glória depois de sete longos meses.____

______Just enjoy, juizetes! ;)______

______.______

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24<strong>

**Entrega**

_"_ _Que vontade, que vontade enorme de dizer outra vez meu amor, depois de tanto tempo e tanto medo."_

**_- Caio Fernando Abreu._**

● Chicago – IL – EUA ●

● Sábado ●

**BELLA POV**

.

.

.

- Presente de alguém irresistível, Isabella. – A voz de Carmen soou pelo clube. – Você sabe quem é!

Quando olhei para cima, vi Joseph erguendo uma taça de champanhe para mim. E agora, o que eu faria?

O público começou a gritar enquanto o homem me entregava uma caixa. O buquê foi entregue a Maria, que veio em meu auxílio.

Quando abri a caixa – com a palavra _"Cartier"_ gravada em cima – eu vi que era um colar. Havia uma faixa de diamantes, adornado por mais ou menos onze esmeraldas. Eu nunca tinha visto uma joia como aquela.

Enquanto o público pedia por mais espetáculo, eu me perdi naquele verde esmeralda que estava diante de mim. Lembrava-me tanto os olhos de Edward; os olhos que conseguiam penetrar nos meus tão profundamente e intimamente que me prendiam facilmente; eu era dele apenas com o olhar.

De repente, o clube todo ficou silencioso. Eu sabia que não estava sozinha, que não estava louca. Mas toda vez em que Edward invadia meus pensamentos, eu me conectava imediatamente a ele.

E o resto todo sumia.

Eu não queria nenhum colar de diamantes e esmeraldas; eu queria seus braços envolvendo o meu corpo enquanto sua boca sussurrava um "tudo bem". Queria seus lábios mornos em minha pele fria, aquecendo-me através de um simples contato, que era capaz de avivar sentimentos que nunca foram adormecidos, nem quando eu quis que fossem.

Eu sabia que iria encontrá-lo de novo. E, que dessa vez, não existiria medo nem coisas falsas. Tinha tanta coisa que ele precisava saber sobre mim, que ele precisava compreender para entender o motivo das minhas fugas, das minhas idas e vindas... Essas coisas precisavam ser ditas, por mais difíceis que fossem.

E eu as diria. Com muito amor. Com muita ternura. Porque, de alguma forma, algo me consolava: o fato de alguém especial existir para mim. O fato de amar alguém verdadeiramente, com todo o meu coração. E esse amor não pedia resposta e nem argumentos.

Eu só esperava que eu fosse especial para ele ainda. Assim como ele era para mim.

De repente, a música voltou a tocar e eu percebi que o verde das esmeraldas não estava somente no colar que eu fitava. Estava nos olhos de alguém que me observava a alguns míseros metros de distância.

- Edward... – Foi a única palavra capaz de sair dos meus lábios.

**_Música: Satellite - Maggie Rogers_**

Um sussurro para a pessoa que era a única razão por eu estar ali, diante daquelas pessoas, sobrevivendo dia após dia.

Edward me encarava atônito, me analisando completamente. Seu rosto estava mais magro, com uma barba por fazer e seu cabelo, mais curto.

A sua debilitação não o prejudicara, pelo contrário... Estava com uma postura mais firme, mesmo apoiando-se em uma bengala.

De repente, meu coração começou a bater do mesmo jeito forte e descompassado de tempos atrás... Ele estava diante de mim e, desta vez, não havia ninguém para nos impedir.

Eu não via ninguém, não ouvia ninguém, e muito menos entendia o que estava acontecendo ali... Ele não estava internado? E o que fazia ali, parado diante de mim? Como o deixaram sair naquele estado?

De repente pensei que pudesse ser uma alucinação... Eu estava ficando louca. A saudade esmagadora em meu peito finalmente alcançara, de forma terrível, o meu cérebro.

Eu estava enxergando Edward diante de mim.

Poderia ser um devaneio, não poderia? Eu já estava tão enfraquecida mentalmente, cansada por estar criando estratégias para ver Edward e fracassando em cada uma delas... Talvez a minha mente tivesse resolvido pregar uma peça em mim, indicando o quanto eu estava penando, o quanto o meu corpo agia energicamente para resolver a situação complicada na qual eu havia me metido, sem arrependimentos e sem retorno.

Obriguei os meus pés a se moverem, mas alguém me segurou pelo braço, impedindo-me. Eu queria ir até ele, abraçá-lo, eu tinha tanta coisa a dizer... E foi quando eu encarei os seus olhos novamente. E neles, vi uma tristeza profunda.

O que fizeram com o _meu menininho dos olhos tristes_?

Ou ele estava triste _por mim_?

Então o meu cérebro processou tudo rapidamente: Eu na boate, naqueles trajes mínimos, recebendo um presente caríssimo de outro homem, sendo ovacionada... Não, ele não poderia me julgar antes de me ouvir...

Poderia?

- Edward... – Tentei chamá-lo um pouco mais alto. – Edward! – Gritei e fui puxada por alguém.

Comecei a gritar pelo seu nome, mas vi o seu corpo movendo-se pela plateia envolvida em seu prazer particular. Senti meus olhos arderem e cada vez que eu movia os meus lábios para gritar o seu nome, eu sentia o maldito nó em minha garganta indicando a angústia que o desprezo de Edward me causava.

Logo eu, que ansiava tanto por esse momento. Logo eu, que o amava tanto.

- Vamos, Isabella. – Carmen me puxou, ignorando o meu estado de torpor. – O senador deseja falar com você.

- Não! – Puxei o meu braço violentamente. – Eu preciso falar com alguém que eu vi... – Sussurrei, tentando localizar Edward, mas meus olhos já o haviam perdido.

- Não antes de falar com o Senador! – Carmen puxou o meu queixo para que eu a encarasse. – Você não vai me prejudicar com esta sua atitude impensada!

- Vai, Bella... – Maria apareceu e apertou a minha mão. – Por favor, faça o que a Carmen está mandando... – Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu sabia que precisava do emprego, mas precisava muito mais de Edward. Ele era a única razão por estar ali, me expondo daquele jeito... Se ele não existisse mais, se ele não me quisesse mais, o que significaria aquilo tudo? A minha exposição, as noites em claro, os presentes aceitos, as estratégias para conquistar o senador com uma única finalidade... Como eu poderia agir normalmente sabendo que a pessoa que era o motivo de todo o meu trabalho e sacrifício estava a poucos metros de mim?

Como eu poderia esquecer que a minha outra parte estava ali, no homem que eu amava? Como eu poderia esquecer a pessoa que me salvara de mim mesma, que me salvara da areia movediça que era a minha vida?

Eu nunca esqueceria. Mesmo que ele não me quisesse mais. Mesmo que os sentimentos dele tivessem mudado.

- E você não vai me prejudicar pelos seus interesses! – Falei mais alto, chamando a atenção das pessoas que aguardavam no _backstage_. – Eu vou procurar por alguém que eu vi na plateia e nem ouse me deter! – Ignorei as mãos de Maria em meus ombros. Ninguém me seguraria naquele momento.

- Então se considere demitida! - Carmen estava possessa porque eu insistia em não obedecer a sua ordem. – Não vou me curvar diante das vontades de uma garota mimada e egoísta!

- Eu sinto muito, Carmen. – Coloquei a minha mão em seu ombro. – Foi muito bom trabalhar pra você. – Dei um sorriso e saí, ouvindo-a me amaldiçoar em outro idioma.

Corri por entre as pessoas que aguardavam a próxima apresentação.

- Bella! – Virei-me e vi Maria. – Por favor, espere! – Ela andava apressadamente.

- Maria, eu preciso ir. – Eu pretendia explicar o que havia acontecido. Mais tarde. – Eu preciso encontrar uma pessoa.

- Certo. – Ela colocou a mão no peito, como se quisesse desacelerar os batimentos. – Eu posso ajudar você?

- Não, não quero que se prejudique por minha causa. – Olhei para os lados e vi que as pessoas comentavam e olhavam pra mim descaradamente. – Volte para o _backstage_. Sua apresentação será a próxima.

- A gente não vai mais se ver? – Eu vi uma pontada de tristeza em seu olhar.

- Claro que vamos. – A abracei fortemente. Estava ficando especialista em me despedir de pessoas importantes pra mim. – Assim que eu puder, eu venho buscá-la. Você merece uma vida melhor.

- Bella... – Quando a larguei, vi que as lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto. -... Não vai nem me contar o que houve?

- Depois nós conversamos. – Ouvi o seu nome ser anunciado. – Vá, garota. Eu volto para falar com você.

Maria sorriu ternamente para mim e o meu coração se encolheu, lembrando-se do sorriso de Alice... Eu sentia sinceridade em sua amizade por mim, assim como eu sentia por aquela que se considerava a minha irmã, mas que me denunciou à polícia, por algo que eu não havia feito.

Voltei a andar pelo salão, que estava lotado para uma noite típica de sábado. Pela ocasião do meu aniversário, Carmen havia convidado muitas pessoas importantes, clientes antigos que faziam parte da história do clube e muitos artistas, além daqueles que já se apresentavam por ali.

Talvez encontrar Edward não fosse tão fácil.

- Com licença... – Passei, esbarrando num senhor de meia idade. – Com licença...

E assim fiquei por um tempo, até que decidi sair, para ver se encontrava o carro dele... Mas se Edward ainda estava debilitado pelo acidente, apoiando-se em uma bengala, provavelmente tinha aceitado a carona de alguém ou foi levado pelo motorista da família Cullen.

Perguntei aos seguranças, mas nenhum deles havia visto um homem com o perfil de Edward. Eu havia ficado tão perto dele e naquele momento, estava tão longe.

- Isabella? – Ouvi alguém chamar pelo o meu nome, mas não era ele. - O que está fazendo aqui fora?

Virei-me a tempo de ver Joseph andando a passos largos em minha direção. Olhei para os lados em busca de salvação, eu não queria explicar-lhe nenhuma situação naquele momento. Eu só queria encontrar Edward e me encaixar entre seus braços.

Era o único lugar que eu pretendia estar naquele momento.

- O que está acontecendo, minha querida? – Joseph colocou a mão em minha pele e eu estremeci. – Você está gelada. Venha, vamos entrar.

- Eu não posso. – Senti meus olhos arderem, mas eu não queria chorar. – Eu preciso encontrar uma pessoa.

- Carmen disse que você estava indisposta e fora se deitar... – Vi a confusão em seus olhos. -... Acho que está na hora de conversarmos, Isabella. – Joseph retirou o seu smoking e o colocou em meus ombros.

- Eu não posso. Não agora. – Até aquele momento eu não sentira o frio que fazia. – Eu preciso encontrar uma pessoa.

- Você já disse isso. – A mão de Joseph fez um carinho delicado em meu rosto. – Por que nós não entramos, você bebe algo para se aquecer e me conta o que houve... Quem sabe eu posso ajudá-la? – Seus olhos brilhavam altamente convidativos, mas os meus pés não queriam seguir o seu pedido.

_Nem meu corpo. Nem meu coração._

- Joseph, obrigada. – Peguei a sua mão carinhosamente. – Mas eu preciso ficar sozinha. Por um tempo. – Eu precisava ordenar os meus pensamentos para saber o que faria a seguir. – Você pode me esperar lá dentro? – Menti.

- Posso, mas voltarei em dez minutos. – Ele colocou o meu rosto entre suas mãos. – Hoje é o seu aniversário, Isabella... – Joseph aproximou o seu rosto lentamente. -... Quero que aproveite, quero passar essa noite com você... – Senti seus lábios mornos tocarem os meus.

Por um instante, imaginei ser Edward... Eu não poderia estar louca. Queria tanto vê-lo, sentir a sua pele de encontro a minha, que estava visualizando-o, como uma aparição?

Joseph soltou-me e sorriu, antes de voltar ao clube. Apertei o smoking em meu corpo e já estava pensando em como faria para sair dali e voltar para casa, quando visualizei uma sombra próxima ao telefone público.

As poucas pessoas que estavam por ali se dispersaram e eu vi a sombra tomar uma forma.

Edward veio andando lentamente ao meu encontro, já que eu não conseguia mover os pés para encontrá-lo. Definitivamente ele estava mais magro, mas não havia perdido a altivez e tão pouco, a elegância.

Contive-me em pular em seus braços quando vi seu semblante. Edward estava impassível, sem qualquer traço de alívio ou contentamento por estar me vendo. Pelo contrário, ele estava decepcionado...

_Desapontado._

E o meu coração falhou com a possibilidade de eu ser a causadora daquela aparente tristeza.

- Edward... – Andei lentamente, mas parei ao ver que ele estava estático, segurando fortemente a bengala. – Eu sabia que você não era uma simples aparição...

- Isabella. Quem diria, trabalhando em um clube erótico? – Suas palavras saíram duras. Amargas. Afiadas como adagas.

E acertaram-me em cheio. No coração.

- Eu posso explicar tudo pra você. – Falei pausadamente porque naquele instante eu não queria chorar ou demonstrar fraqueza. Eu sabia que estava ali por ele. Não havia dúvidas. – Você já deve saber o resultado do exame.

- Eu soube. – Senti um traço de pesar em sua voz. – E soube também o que Alice, Mike e Rosalie fizeram a você.

- Eu tive que morar com a Renata, a enfermeira que cuidou de você. – O frio que eu sentia começava a se dissipar. – E só consegui emprego nesse clube, já que tenho uma experiência anterior. – Tentei soar despreocupada, mas eu tremia nervosamente.

- Entendo. – Edward olhou para os pés e tornou a olhar pra mim. – E posso saber o que estava fazendo com o senador Carter? E o mais curioso, recebendo um presente dele?

- Como você... – Tentei repassar o momento em que eu ganhei o colar para lembrar se Carmen havia citado o nome de Joseph. - Eu não sabia que ele iria me presentear com algo tão caro!

- Claro que não sabia. – Notei um tom sarcástico em seu comentário. – A intimidade que vocês deixaram transparecer minutos atrás e o beijo que ele deu romanticamente em você não são indicativos do interesse dele, não é? – Ele coçou a barba por fazer. – Quero dizer... Realmente você é a menina inocente que se envolve com o homem rico e poderoso. Eu entendo. Já vi essa cena antes. – Sua voz saiu num tom mais mordaz.

Ele estava falando de nós dois.

- Não, você não entende. – Discordei de maneira fria. – Você não entende, não sabe de nada, Edward! – Elevei o meu tom de voz. – Não sabe o que eu passei... Você não sabe o que eu tive que fazer para poder estar aqui, pelo menos para ouvir a sua voz e ver que está bem... – Senti os pingos grossos de chuva molhar o meu rosto. – Como pode ser tão injusto comigo? – Eu sentia o meu peito doer terrivelmente com as suas acusações.

- Então por que você não começa a explicar, hein? – Seus pés bateram nos meus. – Eu vi você recebendo um presente dele! – Edward falou raivosamente. – Você não sabe como eu me senti quando a vi naquele palco, agindo como uma mulherzinha qualquer... Como uma _putana._

- E você não sabe como eu me senti sem você! – Vociferei enquanto a chuva caía. – Eu pensei que não fosse suportar... – Parecia que o meu peito estava sendo esmagado. - Você não está em condições de conversar agora, eu vou para casa. – Virei-me para sair, ajeitando o smoking em meu corpo.

- Isabella! - Ouvi-o gritar. - Não ouse dar às costas para mim enquanto falo com você! - Senti quando ele veio em minha direção.

Consegui girar o meu corpo para encará-lo.

- Eu não tenho mais nada para falar com você. - Declarei, encarando seus olhos verdes. E frios. - Você pode fazer o julgamento que quiser, se isso o satisfaz. Afinal, julgar as pessoas faz parte do seu trabalho, certo? - Comentei ironicamente. - Julgue-me assim como a sua família foi capaz de fazer.

- Vamos sair daqui... – Senti sua mão apertar o meu braço. -... Eu não saio daqui sem você! – Ele declarou assim que eu tentei, em vão, afastar-me dele.

- Você é louco. – Afirmei assim que a chuva torrencial caiu em cima de nós. – Eu preciso sair daqui. Eu vou para _a minha casa_. – Enfatizei as últimas palavras quando senti as primeiras lágrimas caírem em meu rosto e se confundirem com as gotas de chuva.

- Não, você não vai, porra! – Edward largou a bengala e me segurou com suas mãos. – Eu vou levá-la comigo. Agora. – Sua voz rouca me fez estremecer.

E antes que eu pudesse reclamar novamente, Edward ergueu o meu corpo e o colocou em seu ombro. Eu protestei em vão, enquanto ele andava com dificuldade, já que estava sem apoio... Estava com medo de que _ele se machucasse ainda mais._

Estava com medo de que _ele me machucasse_ com as suas palavras ásperas.

- Solte-me, eu não sou sua irmã! – Vociferei, enquanto a chuva nos deixava completamente encharcados. – Eu não vou embora com você! – Me debati em seu ombro.

- Eu estou cuidando da _minha vida_. - Edward quase caiu em uma poça. – Vou levá-la ao meu apartamento. Poderá ficar lá o tempo que quiser. – Ele me segurou mais fortemente.

- O quê? – Edward ajeitou o meu corpo novamente em seu ombro. – Cuide da _sua vida_ e me deixe ir para casa! - Insisti com raiva, sabendo que a minha voz estava sendo abafada pela chuva que caía.

- E quem disse que você não está indo? – Edward parou e colocou-me no chão. – À propósito, retire essa merda de smoking. Tecido de quinta categoria. Vagabundo – Edward tirou violentamente o pano preto que me cobria, jogando-o no chão. E eu não sabia se ele estava falando especificamente da roupa. – Use isso aqui.

Ele tirou o próprio terno e me cobriu, deixando o tecido branco da sua blusa à mostra.

A sua blusa grudada se ajustava como uma segunda pele. Eu queria colocar a mão em cada centímetro do seu corpo e beijá-lo por tudo o que havia acontecido. Mas eu não podia. Não naquele momento em que havia tantas coisas para serem ditas e explicadas.

Eu precisava me conter.

- Venha por aqui. – Edward me indicou o caminho. A chuva já caía com menos densidade. – Eu só preciso ter certeza de que está bem, mantê-la segura... – Sua postura não estava mais tão defensiva. -... Prometo que depois a deixarei ir. Se esta for a sua vontade. – Seu semblante estava menos rígido.

Edward andou a minha frente e eu o segui por alguns metros. Entramos em um prédio e o porteiro nos cumprimentou depois que ajeitei o terno de Edward em meu corpo para que ele não visse o meu traje.

Entramos no elevador; a água escorrendo por nossos corpos e o silêncio entre nós.

Não era assim que eu imaginava que seria o nosso reencontro. Não era desse jeito em meus sonhos.

_Frio. Contido. Silencioso._

- Chegamos. – Despertei dos meus pensamentos com a voz de Edward.

Ele me olhou de soslaio e saiu.

Andamos por um largo corredor até que chegamos a uma grande porta de madeira.

- Tome um banho e troque de roupa. – Ele ordenou assim que entramos. – Vou preparar algo para você comer. – Ele acendeu as luzes do apartamento.

- Eu não estou com fome. – Murmurei, apertando o terno molhado em meu corpo. – E eu não posso ficar aqui. – Afirmei, ainda magoada com as suas palavras.

- Não discuta comigo, Isabella. – Fechei os olhos lutando para não sair dali correndo diante da insensibilidade dele. – Vá, eu vou preparar algo para você.

Edward saiu e retornou com uma toalha, secando os próprios cabelos.

- Trouxe esta para você. – Ele me entregou uma toalha branca macia. – Pode ir ao banheiro que fica em meu quarto. Sinta-se à vontade para pegar qualquer blusa minha, não quero que continue com este _traje. – _Edward virou de costas, soando indiferente ao que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Assim que entrei no banheiro, tranquei a porta e escorreguei rente a ela, tentando entender o que acabara de ocorrer... Por que tinha que ser daquele jeito? Ele não poderia simplesmente entender o que eu fiz para ficar ao seu lado, mesmo que distante e com todas as dificuldades?

Retirei o meu corselete já danificado pela chuva, as meias e a calcinha. Permiti que a água quente do chuveiro deslizasse pelas minhas costas, numa tentativa inútil de relaxar meus músculos rígidos pela tensão que eu passara.

Coloquei uma blusa branca social de Edward. Ajeitei-me de qualquer jeito; pouco me importava a minha aparência, se o meu objeto de preocupação estava a alguns metros de mim, tratando-me friamente.

Saí do banheiro, desistindo da ideia de confrontá-lo... Eu não queria discutir com ele, tampouco ouvir suas acusações absurdas. Ele havia determinado suas próprias conclusões precipitadas, sem me dar chances para explicações.

Logo ele, um juiz, cujo dever era julgar depois de ouvir as partes envolvidas, depois de analisar cada prova e cada acusação.

Eu estava decepcionada com ele. E, sobretudo, decepcionada comigo mesma por não ter forças para confrontá-lo e falar o que eu pensava e sentia.

Eu estava cansada. Mas um cansaço diferente… Um cansaço de não querer mais reclamar, de não querer pedir, de não fazer nada, de deixar as coisas acontecerem.

Cansada e cansada de ser mar agitado, de ser tempestade.

O que valia a pena então? Lutar para no final fraquejar, como eu estava fazendo? Abandonar, deixar que o destino finalmente se cumprisse: Eu ir embora de Chicago ou ser presa por algo que eu não havia feito?

Edward estava em meus planos, mas agora parecia que as coisas estavam escorrendo entre meus dedos, se derramando, não me pertencendo.

Deitei na cama impecável e senti meus olhos pesarem conforme as lágrimas molhavam o meu rosto. Havia um tempo que eu não chorava, estava tentando ser forte, estava tentando ser a mulher que Edward precisava.

Mas no fim, eu não fui. Eu nunca seria.

[...]

Acordei assustada, sem reconhecer onde estava. Aos poucos me lembrei do que havia acontecido; minha cabeça não doía mais.

Edward... Onde ele estava?

Levantei lentamente com o lençol enrolado em meus pés. Ainda chovia em Chicago, mas o barulho que me chamou atenção não foi o da chuva, mas sim uma melodia doce e suave que penetrou facilmente em meus ouvidos.

Abri a porta e segui até a sala, me deparando com a cena que foi capaz de fraquejar os meus joelhos e o meu coração: Edward estava sentado diante ao piano, tocando uma composição perfeita... Angelical.

Seus olhos estavam fechados e ele trajava somente uma calça de moletom; eu dificilmente o vira em um traje tão informal. Ele estava relaxado, mas um ar sombrio pairava em seu rosto.

Fiquei alguns segundos ali, observando-o, quieta. Era reconfortante tê-lo tão perto, depois da distância em que fui obrigada a manter dele. Eu pude observar como ele havia se recuperado; ao mesmo tempo em que o meu coração se angustiava por suas acusações, ele também se sentia aliviado por Edward estar bem, fora de perigo.

**_Música: Pills – The Perishers_ **

Fechei os olhos e permiti que a melodia me alcançasse também. E por alguns minutos eu senti paz, de verdade. Abracei-me protetoramente e acreditei que, talvez conversando pacificamente com Edward, ele pudesse me entender e compreender as minhas razões.

- Bella? – Ouvi a sua voz rouca. Estremeci. – Por que não volta a dormir?

- Bonita música. – Não consegui encarar os seus olhos. – É sua?

- É. – Vi Edward coçar a nuca, visivelmente envergonhado. – Você gostou? – Ele fechou delicadamente o piano.

- Muito. – Meus olhos arderam. Como eu senti falta dele! – Você toca piano muito bem.

- Obrigado. – Ele olhou para o outro lado. – Quer comer alguma coisa agora?

- Não estou com fome... – Murmurei, ajeitando a blusa no meu corpo. E parei no mesmo instante em que percebi os olhos de Edward em mim.

Ele subiu seu olhar em meu corpo, mas desviou assim que eu o encarei.

Como um homem podia desestruturar uma mulher apenas ao observá-la?

Edward tinha esse poder sob mim e o maldito parecia estar ciente disso.

- Por que a gente não conversa logo? – Falei firmemente, embora meus joelhos parecessem gelatinas. – Eu posso explicar tudo o que aconteceu...

- Eu sinto muito. – Edward se levantou e veio em minha direção. Mancando. – Eu sinto muito pelo o que meus irmãos fizeram.

- A culpa não foi sua. – Sussurrei assustada com a sua repentina aproximação. – Eles ficaram consternados pelo resultado do exame.

- Mas isso não justifica a atitude deles. Principalmente a de Alice. – Edward colocou as mãos nos bolsos e se aproximou ainda mais. – Você não sabe como eu fiquei quando soube o que havia acontecido.

- Eu queria ter ficado ao seu lado... – Confessei, meu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente com a respiração ofegante. -... Mas assim que saiu o resultado do exame, fui impedida de visitá-lo e, em seguida, eles trocaram você de hospital.

- Eu sei. – Edward estava só algum centímetro distante de mim. - E eu fiquei possesso quando soube... Eu... – Vi seus olhos brilharem. – Você não sabe o quanto doeu em mim por saber que não estava lá para defender você... Para proteger você.

- Edward... – Meu coração parecia que iria falhar em qualquer momento. – Não foi sua culpa...

Ele suspirou como se estivesse se contendo e lutando contra algo que sentia.

- Então por que agiu daquele jeito comigo, lá no clube? – A pergunta fazia o meu peito pesar. – Por que não me deixou explicar? - Eu precisava entender o que tinha acontecido.

- Eu estava com raiva de mim mesmo e da minha família... – Seus olhos desviaram-se dos meus. -... Estava com raiva por vê-la sendo protegida por um homem que não era eu... Estava com raiva porque eu que deveria estar lá, presenteando você, resguardando você, preservando e amparando-a quando mais precisou... – Seus olhos brilhavam com possíveis lágrimas. – Falhei com você assim como falhei com Tanya e minha mãe. Como pode uma única pessoa errar tantas vezes? – Ele murmurou, visivelmente cansado.

- Você não falhou, você estava impossibilitado e não sabia onde eu estava. – Peguei o seu rosto delicadamente, obrigando-o a olhar para mim. – Você não tem culpa do que aconteceu. – Me aproximei mais. – Apesar de você ter agido como um babaca cretino, um idiota, é você que eu penso e pensei em todos os minutos, desde o dia em que o conheci. – Um sorriso bobo brotou em meus lábios.

- Eu quero proteger você, mantê-la segura e saber que falhei nisso, me dói demais... Saber o quanto você se sacrificou por minha causa, o quanto a fizeram sofrer. – Sua mão veio em direção ao meu rosto e parou no meio do caminho. - Quando eu disse antes que estava cuidando da minha vida, é porque eu finalmente estava cuidando de você, mesmo que do jeito errado. Você é a minha vida, Bella.

Senti uma lágrima descendo pelo meu rosto. Edward a secou e antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele fez um carinho suave em meu rosto.

Eu fechei os olhos com o seu contato.

- É você que eu amo e é por você que eu fico... – Era fácil dizer tudo quando ele me tocava, demonstrando seu amor. -... Ficarei para sempre, se você me quiser ainda.

- Então eu vou pedir que fique. – Edward me abraçou, as suas mãos afundando em meu cabelo. – O futuro é incerto e eu sei que é um pedido egoísta... Porque eu sei que, se não der certo, eu vou ficar sem chão... – Seus olhos se fecharam lentamente. – Mas eu tenho certeza de que posso fazer você feliz. É um risco. E eu pulo se você me der a sua mão.

Edward me soltou e me estendeu a sua mão.

Precisei somente de um segundo para segurá-la. E antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Edward me puxou e me calou com a sua boca, que se agitou ferozmente contra a minha.

Até que o beijo ficou completamente fora de controle. As nossas línguas duelavam, rolando juntas, numa completa explosão de felicidade e prazer. Nos esbarramos em alguns objetos e era possível identificar o barulho do vidro de algum vaso sendo espatifado ao chão.

Edward abraçou a minha cintura e me levantou; senti meus pés livres enquanto a minha cabeça girava no turbilhão de pensamentos e o meu corpo padecia em sensações nunca antes sentidas.

Ele gemeu e assumiu o controle, distribuindo beijos ao longo do meu pescoço. Uma mordida em minha pele me fez arfar e ficar ainda mais excitada.

Fui jogada em cima do piano fechado e rapidamente, Edward cobriu os meus seios com suas mãos, investigando cada centímetro da minha pele. Arqueei o corpo, entregue às suas provocações.

Eu não podia evitar os gemidos que saiam da minha boca; as mãos ásperas e grandes de Edward trabalhavam em minha pele de forma completamente estimulante. Seus toques não eram comedidos; eram famintos, como se ele precisasse urgentemente daquele contato íntimo.

Eram desesperados. Porque nós estávamos desesperados um pelo outro.

Passei as pernas em volta do corpo dele e cruzei os tornozelos, sentindo a sua ereção dura e grossa. A posição era deliciosa porque era exatamente o que eu precisava: a fricção saciava o meu desejo de senti-lo logo dentro de mim.

Porque eu precisava de mais. Eu queria muito mais.

Edward desceu o rosto e terminou de abrir a blusa que eu vestia, rasgando-a.

Pouco me importei com os botões que alcançaram a minha pele.

Sua língua escorregou em um dos meus mamilos e eu só pude segurar no seu cabelo, desejando que ele não parasse de fazer aquilo.

Ele mordiscou cada um dos meus mamilos enquanto eu entrelaçava os dedos em seus fios cor de cobre, quase arrancando-os.

Uma pequena dor me fez ofegar; levantei o rosto a tempo de ver Edward sorrindo contra a minha pele, como um menino sem qualquer controle.

_Livre._

Ele estava livre assim como eu.

Livre dos traumas e das preocupações. Livre das indecisões e dos malditos "porquês".

Rapidamente sua blusa foi retirada do meu corpo, revelando o resto da minha pele.

Minha calcinha foi puxada violentamente e jogada num canto qualquer da grande sala do Juiz Masen.

Estiquei o corpo sob o grande piano de cauda, sem me importar se alguém nos observava. O prazer que Edward estava me dando, as reações do meu corpo... Eu nunca poderia imaginar que vivenciaria algo tão intenso, tão pleno.

Eu ainda sentia sua boca ávida em meus seios, quando os seus dedos abriram-me delicadamente. Eu jamais sentira algo tão bom ao ser acariciada por ele, eu nunca me senti tão viva. Eu sequer corei quando Edward levantou o rosto para me observar enquanto percorria os lábios do meu sexo com um dos dedos.

Eu ofeguei, mas não hesitaria naquele momento. Edward pressionou a sua mão em minha umidade, tocando-me fortemente. Ele estava explorando a minha barriga e meu umbigo com a boca enquanto me tocava.

-Tão doce... - Ele sussurrou contra a pele da minha coxa, antes de mordê-la, marcando-a.

Ergui o corpo e o abracei, desejando intensamente ter aquilo por muito, muito tempo. Edward era meu e eu queria me entregar a ele de todas as formas possíveis.

Desci lentamente do piano e os meus dedos trêmulos foram em direção ao seu membro rijo, que já estava saindo pelo cós da calça.

Então, segurei-o, sentindo-o pulsar em minha mão... Eu queria dar prazer da mesma forma que havia recebido.

Comecei a acariciá-lo, enquanto observava o seu rosto. Edward estava com os olhos fechados, mas a pele estava suada e levemente avermelhada.

Ele retirou a sua calça, jogando-a perto dali. Intensifiquei os movimentos e o ouvi gemer, aquele som aumentando a umidade que eu sentia na junção das coxas. Eu estava realizada por satisfazê-lo, mesmo que não completamente.

Resolvi então dar um presente a ele: Ajoelhei-me e beijei a extensão do seu membro vagarosamente, lambendo e acariciando cada pedaço de pele.

Sem hesitar, eu me afastei um pouco e o engoli. Seu gosto agridoce me deixou ainda mais excitada e Edward gemeu a cada movimento que eu fazia com a língua.

Tornei a investir mais fortemente, sugando-o. Edward entrelaçou os dedos em meu cabelo, puxando-o firmemente.

- Calma, _baby_. – Edward estava ofegante. – Não vamos ter pressa, ok? Esperei muito por esse dia... – Levantei e vi seus olhos brilharem antes que ele me puxasse violentamente para o seu colo.

Eu já estava completamente entregue quando Edward desistiu de permanecer no piano e me levou para o quarto.

- Você é tão linda... – Ele murmurou, antes de trazer sua boca de encontro a minha.

Edward se debruçou sob mim, movendo-se para segurar um dos meus seios. Estremeci quando senti seus dedos ásperos novamente na minha pele sensível, mas eu sabia ainda que era só o começo daquela doce tortura.

Logo em seguida, ele substituiu os seus dedos pela sua boca. Eu me contorcia de prazer enquanto Edward me abocanhava, dando atenção a cada parte dos meus seios.

Instintivamente enterrei minhas mãos em seus cabelos; eu queria que ele parasse e me beijasse, mas também queria que ele continuasse. Até então eu não havia percebido como estava movimentando sensualmente os meus quadris, causando a fricção que aumentava a minha excitação.

Edward segurou os meus quadris e em seguida, enterrou seus dedos em mim, enquanto me beijava. Eu estava completamente segura com ele e queria parar para observar o seu corpo que sonhei tantas vezes... Mas eu não conseguia parar. Tampouco queria parar.

A gente se apertou um contra o outro, a gente queria ficar apertado assim porque nos completávamos desse jeito, o corpo de um sendo a metade perdida do corpo do outro.

Eu não queria soltá-lo. Ele me tocava lentamente, enquanto eu tentava, em vão, pôr fim àquela aflição que o meu corpo estava sentindo, elevando meus quadris.

Por um instante, Edward parou. Seus dedos ainda estavam dentro de mim, mas seus olhos também me invadiam docemente. Ele retirou um fio de cabelo que estava grudado em minha pele suada, antes de fazer um carinho suave em meu rosto.

- Você é a minha vida, Bella. – Ele sussurrou, fechando os olhos. – _Minha._

Então ele se aproximou de modo lento, beijando-me docemente. Seu corpo foi serpenteando em cima do meu. Suas mãos fortes afastaram as minhas pernas. Depois de alguns segundos, ele se encaixou perfeitamente em frente ao meu sexo.

Edward me castigou com a sua língua ávida em mim. Ora ele me mordiscava, ora ele me lambia.

Sua língua subia e descia repetidas vezes em meu clitóris. Eu precisava de um lugar para agarrar e explodir em êxtase, mas eu não encontrava nada diante daquele vórtice de sensações.

Então minhas mãos encontraram os seus ombros. E as minhas unhas, a sua pele alva.

Tudo era muito excitante. E eu estava perto... Muito perto.

Edward encaixou-se novamente entre as minhas pernas depois de colocar a camisinha. Eu não queria soltá-lo. Ele me tocava lentamente, enquanto eu movia o corpo embaixo do seu, envolvida nas sensações que seus dedos me provocavam.

- Eu amo você, _baby..._ - Sua voz rouca ecoou em meu ouvido.

E sua boca abafou o gemido que saiu de mim.

Em seguida os seus dedos foram substituídos pela parte do seu corpo que eu mais ansiava dentro de mim. Perdi o fôlego contra os lábios de Edward quando ele começou a me penetrar. Era uma sensação muito diferente daquela provocada pelos dedos que ele introduzia e retirava com facilidade.

Ou pela sua língua habilidosa.

O sentimento era único, eu sequer conseguia me mexer.

Minhas unhas arranharam a sua pele branca enquanto ele me penetrava devagar. A dor que eu senti desapareceu por completo quando Edward finalmente mergulhou em mim por inteiro.

Cravei os dentes em seu ombro, mordendo-o. Eu finalmente estava sentindo-o como nos meus sonhos.

E foi quando eu percebi que ele havia parado.

- Bella? – Edward me chamou, ofegante. – Eu sinto muito, eu...

Comecei a movimentar os meus quadris, arqueando o corpo, indicando que não estava doendo mais; pelo contrário, eu queria senti-lo completamente e inteiramente em mim. Não havia outra sensação que eu quisesse naquele momento.

Edward entendeu o recado e voltou a fazer os movimentos de antes, sussurrando palavras de carinho e amor em meus ouvidos. Eu ouvia todas enquanto minha visão era invadida por um mar de estrelas.

Eu o prendi com as minhas pernas e entrelacei os dedos em seu cabelo, puxando-o para que a sua boca encontrasse novamente a minha. Edward gemeu e me penetrou mais profundamente, com o seu membro e com a sua língua.

Tempo depois joguei a minha cabeça para trás em êxtase. Eu estava deliciosamente relaxada.

E então Edward desmoronou sob mim, e a sua testa úmida descansou no espaço entre o meu pescoço e o meu ombro. Nossas respirações estavam completamente alteradas; mas nenhum dos dois queria levantar ou sair dali.

Eu finalmente estava em casa. _Com ele_.

Mas assim que Edward descartou a camisinha, ele se virou, preocupado comigo.

_Muito preocupado._

- Você está bem? – Ele sentou ao meu lado, olhando para o meu corpo. – Eu machuquei você, está sentindo dor? – Seu semblante era de extrema preocupação enquanto ele me tocava delicadamente.

Eu mal conseguia pronunciar uma única palavra. O ar ainda me faltava.

- Bella, por favor. - Seus olhos eram suplicantes. - Por favor, _baby._ Responda se você está bem...

- O quê? – Me apoiei nos cotovelos para encará-lo, incrédula. – Eu tenho a noite mais perfeita da minha vida e você me pergunta se eu estou machucada? – Comecei a rir.

- Bella, isto é sério. – Eu não conseguia encará-lo. Edward era absurdo. – Eu percebi quando machuquei você, amor.

Parei de rir para olhá-lo. Edward estava ainda mais lindo que o habitual e ouvi-lo me chamar por _"amor"_ fez com que qualquer medo infundado ou insegurança se dissipasse na mesma hora.

Porque ali estava a minha paz. A minha única possibilidade de paz.

- Bella, você entendeu o que eu disse? – Sua mão veio carinhosamente em meu rosto. Seus olhos penetrantes nos meus.

Mas eu nem deixei que ele terminasse qualquer frase de preocupação estúpida. De qualquer modo, achei que nada seria mais importante do que eu estava prestes a fazer.

_De novo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

__**N/A: **Estão bem? Vivas? Ou desejando estarem no lugar da nossa Bella sortuda, hein? Nem preciso dizer que esse capítulo... *seabana* Bem, sem comentários... Ou, melhor: MUITOS! *smile*__

_Estou perdoada? Juiz Masen voltou com força e tesão total!_

__Esquema review = preview again! Mande a sua review com email, todo separadinho. Com certeza estarei enviando o spoiler do capítulo 25.__

__Para ajudar nos comentários, aí vai uma perguntinha: Se você fosse a Bella, qual fantasia gostaria de realizar com o Juiz? Pode ser uma fantasia romântica, sem nenhuma perversão... Ou com muita! Fica a critério...__

__Vamos lá, MH voltou e o Juiz também. E ele só quer proporcionar prazer a vocês. Por isso, mande reviews para ajudar a titia Carol.__

__Beijos meus e do Juiz.__

.


	31. Capítulo 25 - Salvar

**_**.**_**

**_**Disclaimer**: **TWILIGHT** _**_não me pertence e nem a música_**_ **MONEY HONEY**... _**_Mas o Edward juiz do mundo das fanfics , sim! Então, por favor, respeitem... E matem a saudade infeliz que essa autora impôs a vós!_

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_N/A: _**_Olá flores lindas do meu Brasil! Dois meses sem juiz, dois meses com crise de inspiração e vida corrida! Serei breve pois sei que estão ansiosas com tudo... Só quero agradecer o carinho que recebi com o retorno de MH! Obrigada, suas fofas! Não imaginava que ainda tinha tanta gente que torcia pelo casal mais quente de Chicago._

_Não consegui enviar a preview desse capítulo porque tive problemas com o meu email e minha internet. Então, quem comentou no capítulo 24, ganhará automaticamente a preview do capítulo 26. Sinto muito pelo transtorno, espero resolvê-lo o mais rápido possível._

_No mês de Abril, MH completou dois anos! Mais uma vez, obrigada pelo carinho e pela força. Estávamos até pensando em fazer algum joguinho e tal, mas como demoramos para postar, vamos deixar para um outro momento. Por enquanto, só quero que curtam esse triste capítulo._

_Fotos e afins no tumblr da fic - moneyhoneyfanfic(**ponto**)tumblr(**ponto**)com (Só trocar a palavra **ponto** pelo símbolo correspondente) - Conversas e trocas de ideias -_**(arroba)**__Caroll_Rio no twitter e www(_**ponto**__)facebook(__**barra**__)CarollRio - Babar pelo Juiz Masen e falar sobre fics e sacanagens porque ninguém é de ferro! - _**"Juiz Masen, me condene" (Nosso grupo fechado no face). **Espero um olá de vocês.____

__________Just enjoy, juizetes! ;)__________

**__________.__________**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 25 – Salvar<strong>

_"Tenho urgência de ti, meu amor. Para me salvar da lama movediça de mim mesmo. Para me tocar, para me tocar e no toque me salvar."_

**_- Caio Fernando Abreu_**

●_Chicago – IL – EUA _

● _Domingo _

_**EDWARD POV**_

.

.

.

Eu estava convencido de que estava sonhando. Bella estava dormindo em minha cama, trajando apenas uma blusa minha e uma calcinha... Não era possível ser realidade.

Eu não queria acordar, já havia decidido por isso. Eu sabia que valeria a pena, pois o calor que eu estava sentindo de um corpo aninhado ao meu era o que eu realmente queria. Eu não precisava de mais nada, só precisava ter Bella ao meu lado, protegida.

Eu não me recordava de me sentir tão bem em toda a minha vida.

Quando Samuel me contou o paradeiro de Bella, fui atrás dela, sem me importar com os protestos dele. Eu queria encontrá-la, tê-la em meus braços, protegê-la... Imagens de Bella chorando e sendo maltratada invadiam a minha mente de tempo em tempo e era uma verdadeira tortura para mim.

Eu precisava fazer algo. Por ela. Somente por ela.

Consegui pegar o meu carro e apesar das lamentações de Alice e Mike, saí de Rose Hill com Samuel. Nós procuraríamos pelos arredores do telefone que Bella havia feito a sua última ligação.

Descemos e sem esperar por qualquer estratégia de Samuel, sai para procurá-la. Depois de algum tempo, decidi entrar no clube para me aquecer com alguma bebida e sentar um pouco, já que as pernas doíam pelo esforço indevido.

Bebi qualquer uísque barato enquanto eu observava a movimentação daquele clube incomum.

Duas mulheres vieram até a minha mesa e ofereceram alguma diversão. Recusei, tentando prestar atenção no que acontecia no palco a minha frente.

E foi quando a vi. Ela estava linda com um corselete rosa. Demorei alguns segundos para processar o que estava acontecendo.

Bella estava sendo aplaudida. E eu caminhei lentamente, duvidando no que eu via.

Até que seus olhos cor de chocolate encontraram os meus.

Despertei dos meus pensamentos quando senti um corpo se mexer e se enroscar ao meu, colocando o rosto entre meu pescoço e meu ombro.

Bella. _Ma Belle_.

Ondas de dor percorreram o meu corpo... Eu não estava sonhando. Definitivamente.

Meu joelho doía consideravelmente... Mas assim que focalizei Bella na luz suave da manhã, eu esqueci a dor. Passei a mão lentamente pelos seus cabelos e ela se mexeu um pouco, resmungando algo. Eu poderia tê-la em meus braços por todas as manhãs, em todos os dias da minha vida.

Afastei gentilmente o cabelo dela e a beijei no pescoço. Comecei a beijá-la quando Bella correspondeu. Era o sinal que eu esperava.

Eu fiquei possesso quando a vi com o senador Carter... Bella era minha, somente minha. Saber que ela tinha alguém a protegendo e que esse alguém não era eu fazia o meu instinto primitivo emergir e com isso eu agi imaturamente e possessivamente.

Se bem que, no caso de Bella, eu sempre seria possessivo.

Beijei os seus lábios e deslizei a minha língua para o interior da sua boca, fazendo com que Bella soltasse um gemido rouco.

E como quisesse se vingar, ela ficou de costas para mim, roçando sua bunda em minha ereção.

Corri as mãos pelo seu corpo, segurando fortemente um dos seus seios. Bella se contorceu, esfregando-se mais em mim.

Abracei a sua cintura, até que os meus dedos encontraram os pelos macios da sua virilha... Fui explorando lentamente o local até que pude confirmar as minhas suspeitas: Bella estava molhada para mim.

Afundei meus dedos nela, sentindo-a estremecer em meus braços. Segurei fortemente, eu nunca mais a deixaria que escapasse de mim. Consegui retirar rapidamente a minha cueca e a penetrei de uma vez.

Abracei os seus quadris com um dos braços, a minha outra mão segurando o seu seio esquerdo enquanto eu me afundava em sua carne. Ouvi a respiração de Bella acelerar enquanto eu a acariciava e a penetrava.

Enterrei o rosto em seus cabelos, o cheiro de morango invadindo o meu olfato. Bella estava completamente entregue a mim, movimentando os seus quadris, deixando-me mais excitado.

Bella arqueou as costas e eu sabia que ela havia chegado ao clímax. Movimentei mais um pouco, apertando-a com mais força; nós dois estávamos completamente encharcados de suor.

Somente quando gozei foi que Bella começou a abrir os olhos. E, logo em seguida, virou-se para mim.

- Bom dia – Falei, com a voz mais rouca que o normal.

- Bom dia. – Bella estava com a respiração irregular. – Isso foi injusto.

- Feliz Aniversário. – Sussurrei, me aproximando mais dela. – Achei que merecia um presente à sua altura.

- Só isso? – Ela deu de ombros. – Pensei que fosse mais criativo, juiz. – Ela me provocou.

- Você ainda não viu nada... – Sentei-me lentamente. – O que acha de tomarmos o nosso café da manhã?

- Agora? – Bella se espreguiçou demoradamente. – Não podemos ficar mais um pouco aqui?

- Você não quer aproveitar o dia do seu aniversário? – Me debrucei sob ela. – Afinal, você está completando a maioridade, senhorita Swan. – Rocei os lábios em sua bochecha.

- Fale baixo, alguém pode ouvir. – Ela sussurrou, brincando. – Tudo bem. Mas eu não posso tomar café da manhã com esta blusa. – Ela jogou os braços para o alto.

- Você está adorável, mas não, não pode. – Sorrimos e eu peguei o meu celular. – Espere um momento, já volto.

Liguei para Alice e pedi que enviasse um vestido e um par de sandálias para mim. Ela fez uma série de perguntas, mas me recusei a responder todas elas. E antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, desliguei.

Eu não podia lidar com a histeria dela. E muito menos queria estragar o meu dia que estava começando tão perfeito.

Minutos depois a minha encomenda chegou ao meu apartamento. Bella desconfiou, mas não comentou nada, pois sabia que não havia muito opção.

- Como eu estou? – O vestido florido abraçava perfeitamente o seu corpo.

- Está linda, baby. – Fui ao seu encontro e a beijei. Se não fosse o seu aniversário, com certeza ficaríamos no meu apartamento. - Vamos?

- Posso saber pra onde? – Bella me perguntou, preocupada. – Edward, você sabe que a polícia está procurando por mim e...

- Não se preocupe. – Fiz um carinho em seu rosto. – Serei cuidadoso. Confia em mim?

- Sempre... – O seu rosto se iluminou em um sorriso e ela apertou firmemente a minha mão. -... Vamos?

Precisei só fazer alguns telefonemas para conseguir o que eu diria de "um dia perfeito". Bella estava comigo e ainda não havia cogitado a possibilidade de ir embora; no entanto, eu sabia que usaria de argumentos convincentes para que ela ficasse.

Conseguimos sair sem chamar muito atenção. Bella estava um pouco preocupada, o que era evidente em seu semblante. Mas estava tentando disfarçar; talvez, quisesse realmente comemorar o seu aniversário comigo.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou assim que fui flagrado observando-a. – Tem alguma coisa errada comigo?

- Você está perfeita, baby. – Comentei antes de dar um suave beijo em seu rosto. – Só estou pensando se quer mesmo comemorar o seu aniversário comigo... – Desviei o olhar, preocupado com a resposta.

- Não seja absurdo, Edward. – Ela pousou a mão suavemente em meu rosto. – Quero muito sair de mãos dadas com você, aproveitar esse dia lindo... – Ela sorriu quando a claridade da manhã atingiu o seu rosto. –... Mas estou com medo.

- Não fique. – Acariciei o seu rosto. – Eu estou aqui agora. Nada vai acontecer com você, eu prometo. – E a beijei antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

Fizemos o trajeto até o _Panera _conversando sobre trivialidades; Bella estava contando alguns fatos da sua infância e como costumava comemorar os seus aniversários com a sua família em Forks.

Eu precisava conversar com ela sobre a possibilidade de fazermos um novo exame e de resolver a sua situação, mas Bella estava tão feliz que eu não queria estragar o seu dia com assuntos tão inconvenientes. Eu iria até o inferno para ajudá-la e enfrentaria o que fosse possível para livrá-la de uma acusação tão absurda. Finalmente o dinheiro me serviria de alguma coisa: Eu pretendia gastá-lo contratando o melhor advogado de Chicago para que Bella pudesse responder em liberdade.

Eu confiava em Samuel e acreditava na sua competência, mas sabia o quanto ele estava envolvido emocionalmente com essa história. E isso poderia prejudicar Bella de alguma maneira.

Assim que chegamos ao lugar planejado para o nosso café da manhã, pude perceber que estava tranquilo, com poucas pessoas. Bella relaxou a mão em contato com a minha e eu fiquei extremamente aliviado por ter encontrado o lugar certo.

Comemos e durante o tempo em que ficamos no _Panera_, tentamos conversar sobre algo que não remetesse à minha família, herança e exame de paternidade. Eu sentia pela voz dela que ela queria tocar no assunto, desabafar ou simplesmente chorar pelo o que havia acontecido; Bella ainda estava receosa por algo que eu não tinha certeza, mas imaginava o que fosse.

Eu iria conversar com ela no momento certo, no lugar apropriado. Primeiro queria que ela sentisse como eu ainda a amava, mesmo com todas as merdas que estavam por vir e todas as confusões que ela tinha em suas costas.

Eu enfrentaria qualquer coisa por ela. Eu só precisava que ela me deixasse amá-la, sem medos e sem amarras.

Ela era minha, irremediavelmente minha. E isso nunca iria mudar.

Ela só precisava se conformar com isso.

- Bem, agora que vejo que está bem alimentada. – Bella estava comendo o último pedaço da torta enquanto me encarava com seus olhos curiosos. – Acho que já poderei levá-la ao seu presente.

- Meu presente? – Bella franziu o cenho. – Edward, não se preocupe com comemorações... Na verdade, nunca curti muito essa coisa toda de aniversário e...

- Coisa toda de aniversário? – Sorri enquanto meus dedos escorregavam pela pele do seu pescoço. – Não é só pelo seu aniversário que estamos comemorando, Bella.

- Não? – Senti um desapontamento em sua voz.

- Não. – Repeti. – É o fato de eu estar vivo, de estarmos aqui, juntos... – Ela fechou os olhos delicadamente. – É o fato de você estar comigo, me aceitando do jeito que eu sou, com o meu péssimo humor, meus fantasmas e toda a podridão que trago no sangue...

Pelo jeito que ela mordeu o lábio inferior, eu queria arrancá-la dali e levá-la novamente ao meu apartamento.

- Apesar da minha reação estúpida de ontem, você me aceitou. E se entregou a mim. Inteiramente. – Continuei e suas bochechas coraram. – Você não desistiu de mim, mesmo com os inúmeros motivos para fazê-lo.

- Talvez eu fique mais receptiva a presentes sabendo que a comemoração não é exclusivamente por minha causa. – Ela sorriu timidamente. – Também concordo que devemos comemorar; afinal, você está aqui, comigo... – Ela se aproximou lentamente, roçando o nariz em meu pescoço. – Sendo meu, só meu... – Seus lábios roçaram-se nos meus antes de aprofundarmos o beijo.

Saí com Bella disfarçadamente e o percurso até o aeródromo, onde ficava o Citation SII da família Cullen, foi rápido.

Tínhamos uma aeronave de pequeno porte. Um dos mimos de Carlisle Cullen.

- O que vamos fazer aqui? – Bella apertou a minha mão assim que saímos do carro. – Esse avião é seu?

- É da minha família. – Um dos encarregados pela revisão da aeronave nos cumprimentou. – Espero que não tenha medo de voar.

- Medo de voar? – Bella parou na pista de decolagem. – Você está querendo dizer que vai pilotar esse troço?

- Não acho que o nome ideal dessa preciosidade seja _troço_. – Fiz um carinho suave em sua mão. – Vamos, baby. Não me faça estragar a surpresa contando o que pretendo fazer.

- Mas eu preciso saber o que você pretende fazer comigo... – Bella fez um biquinho adorável. -... Por favor...

- Eu pretendo fazer muitas coisas com você... E se quiser, uma delas pode ser dentro dessa aeronave. – Bella me encarava intensamente. – Mas nesse momento eu só quero fazer uma surpresa. Por favor, seja boazinha e me ajude. – Pedi.

- Tudo bem. – Ela relaxou o corpo e voltou a andar ao meu lado. – Posso saber, pelo menos, para onde vamos?

- Para um lugar de aproximadamente três horas de voo daqui. – Bella tentou argumentar, mas eu a impedi com um beijo. – Você não irá se arrepender. Confie em mim.

- Eu confio. – Ela jogou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e me beijou novamente. – Estou pronta.

- Totalmente pronta? – Diante da sua afirmativa, beijei-a novamente antes de sermos interrompidos pelo co-piloto.

Assim que a aeronave foi liberada, entramos e nos acomodamos em nossos assentos. Estava tudo organizado como eu havia pedido: Champanhe, frutas e sanduíches leves.

Decolamos logo após as verificações de pré-decolagem e a permissão da torre. Bella se aninhou em meus braços e após alguns minutos murmurando algo sobre surpresas e aniversário, ela adormeceu.

- Aqui, Sr. Masen. – Kate me entregou uma coberta e eu a coloquei sobre o corpo de Bella. - Deseja mais alguma coisa?

-Não. - Bella se ajeitou antes de adormecer novamente. - Só não quero ser incomodado.

- Sim, senhor. - Eu e Bella fomos deixados a sós.

Chicago sumiu diante de nós à medida que rumamos para o espaço aéreo. O tempo estava perfeito para voos e me assegurei que a viagem aconteceria sem qualquer incidente.

Bella se remexeu poucas vezes, acordando duas vezes para perguntar se havíamos finalmente chegado. Ela estava linda com os cabelos bagunçados e o rosto levemente corado; Eu mal podia esperar pela sua reação diante da minha surpresa.

O piloto anunciou que entramos no espaço aéreo de Seattle depois de três horas e vinte e oito minutos de voo.

- Baby, acorda. – Fiz um carinho suave em seu rosto. – Chegamos.

Bella abriu os olhos lentamente, antes de sentar e avistar a cidade pela janela. Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua fisionomia se transformou num misto de emoção e surpresa.

- Edward... – Ela sussurrou. – Eu acho que sei onde estamos. – Ela me encarou com os olhos excitados.

- Estamos em Seattle, baby. – Coloquei uma mecha revolta do seu cabelo atrás da orelha. – O seu dia está apenas começando.

Bella se atirou em meu colo e começou a distribuir beijos por todo o meu rosto, antes de beijar lentamente os meus lábios, com a sua língua ávida pedindo por passagem. Gemi com a sua bunda roçando em minha ereção e já estava pensando em desistir de levá-la ao lugar combinado.

- Podemos ficar aqui, se quiser... – Murmurei assim que ela começou a beijar o meu pescoço. -... Eu tenho tudo o que preciso bem aqui. – Gemi com a sua boca passeando pelo meu queixo enquanto eu apertava a sua bunda.

- Amor, obrigada. – Bella parou de me beijar e me encarou. – Obrigada por me trazer de volta, obrigada por...

- Calma, ainda tem mais. – Eu a interrompi assim que o piloto avisou que iríamos aterrissar. – E você pode agradecer dignamente mais tarde, se quiser. – Nós sorrimos.

Assim que a aeronave pousou, guiei Bella até o carro que nos aguardava. Comecei a pensar se era desse jeito que Carlisle fazia os seus negócios, sempre tendo alguém para servi-lo, para fazer as coisas do jeito que ele queria.

Senti-me um pouco sujo por fazer as coisas funcionarem como ele fazia.

- Ora, se não é a aniversariante mais gata de Chicago... – Jasper saiu do carro como havíamos combinado.

Bella me encarou atônita antes de largar a minha mão e sair em direção ao seu amigo.

- Jazz! – Ela se atirou em seus braços e eu não senti qualquer ciúme; pelo contrário, fiquei extremamente feliz por ter acertado na surpresa.

- Feliz Aniversário, pentelha! – Jasper a abraçou e eu percebi como seus olhos estavam marejados. Eu sabia que Bella também começaria a chorar, era só uma questão de segundos.

- Como? – Bella soltou-se de Jasper e virou-se para mim. – Como fizeram isso pelas minhas costas?

- Arquitetando cada passo. – Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos e me aproximei dos dois. –Supus que quisesse passar o seu aniversário com o seu amigo, com a sua mãe... – Bella ficou imóvel diante da minha afirmação.

- Com a minha mãe, como assim? – Bella falou com dificuldade. – Você sabe que a minha mãe está morta e...

- Eu sei que sua mãe não está morta, Bella. – Me aproximei, tocando o seu rosto. – Juntei as peças e cheguei à conclusão de que havia um motivo maior para você ir à Chicago e fazer valer o seu direito à herança... – Os olhos castanhos que me encaravam atônitos estavam cheios de dor e surpresa. -... Quando consegui constatar o que realmente havia acontecido, consegui entrar em contato com Jasper, que não teve outra opção a não ser me contar a verdade.

- Você fez isso? – Bella ficou nervosa, esfregando as mãos. – Como pode me trair desse jeito?

- Eu não a traí. – Jasper tentou se aproximar, mas ela se esquivou. – Eu tive que fazer isso... – Jasper olhou para mim, pedindo permissão para continuar. – Edward não sabe o meu real motivo para contar...

- Então fale logo, Jasper Whitlock! – Bella gritou, percebendo a nossa troca de olhares. - Por que você fez essa merda toda? – Ela fechou as mãos, nervosamente.

- Calma, Baby. – Segurei Bella pelos ombros e percebi que havia algo mais sério. – Jasper, aconteceu algo com Renée?

- Ela está piorando. – Jasper falou num sussurro. – Bella precisa ir ao hospital. – Ele se aproximou e a abraçou.

Bella ficou repentinamente quieta enquanto Jazz a abraçava. Depois de alguns segundos, seu corpo convulsionou em soluços altos e o choro veio em seguida.

Fiquei imóvel, processando aquela notícia... Renée estava morrendo? A mulher que eu considerei como a minha própria mãe? A responsável por trazer ao mundo a pessoa que eu amava?

Flashes da minha infância invadiram a minha mente enquanto Jasper consolava Bella. Não era desse jeito que eu havia planejado as coisas; queria que Bella ficasse feliz ao reencontrar as pessoas que amava.

Eu me aproximei lentamente quando Bella soltou-se do abraço do seu amigo e veio ao meu encontro. Estreitei seu pequeno corpo em meus braços enquanto as suas lágrimas molhavam a minha camisa. Eu estava sentindo a sua dor e me recordando quando eu havia perdido tragicamente a minha mãe.

- Vamos, baby. – Fiz um carinho lento em seus cabelos. – Vamos ao hospital.

- Eu não-não posso... – Bella respondeu com dificuldade. – Eu não vou conseguir... – Seu rosto estava escondido em meu corpo.

- Você vai consegui porque eu estou aqui. – A abracei o mais forte que pude, sem sufocá-la. – E Jasper também estará conosco, você não está sozinha. – Beijei o topo da sua cabeça. – Sua mãe precisa de você agora, como você precisou dela em muitos momentos da sua vida. – Bella fungou e tentou limpar o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas.

- Os médicos fizeram o possível para salvá-la, mas ela piorou muito nos últimos dias. – Jasper olhou para mim antes de continuar. – Eles estão esperando por você, Bella.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça e me abraçou novamente, enquanto seguíamos para o carro. Depois de alguns minutos e Bella estranhamente silenciosa, paramos em frente ao Seattle Grace Hospital.

Assim que entramos, Jasper localizou o médico responsável pelo caso de Renée. Conversei com ele rapidamente enquanto Bella aguardava para ver a mãe.

- Senhorita Swan. – O médico a cumprimentou. – Precisamos conversar... Pode me acompanhar até a minha sala?

- Eu vou com você. – Eu sussurrei assim que sentei ao seu lado. Bella estava visivelmente transtornada.

- Eu posso fazer isso sozinha. – Seus olhos estavam sem a vivacidade de antes. – Me espere aqui.

E ela depositou um beijo suave em meu rosto antes de seguir com o médico.

Depois de algum tempo, Bella retornou. Fiz menção de levantar e encontrá-la, mas ela pediu que eu esperasse.

Ela iria ver a sua mãe. Pela primeira vez em tantos meses.

E eu estava pronto para reconfortá-la, para ser a pessoa que ela tanto precisava numa situação delicada como esta.

Eu finalmente estava pronto para amá-la acima de qualquer coisa.

.

.

.

**_BELLA POV_**

.

.

.

Eu estava em estado de choque. Não estava assimilando o que as pessoas falavam, embora soubesse que se dirigiam a mim; sentia o abraço de Jasper, os toques suaves de Edward, mas estava anestesiada pela dor.

Eu falhei. Eu tentei salvá-la, mas fracassei. E ela só tinha a mim.

Se meu pai estivesse vivo, isso não teria acontecido. Comecei a me recordar dos nossos momentos em Forks: dos aniversários, das festas na reserva Quileute, da escola, dos nossos passeios. Meus pais eram muito especiais para mim e o que tinha feito por eles ainda era muito pouco.

O médico passou todo o estado clínico da minha mãe, disse que os procedimentos médicos possíveis foram feitos, sem algum sucesso. Eles tentaram por diversas vezes reverter o quadro de saúde. Até que constataram que o caso era irreversível.

Renée estava febril em decorrência de uma pneumonia constatada anteriormente. Ela não estava reagindo bem ao tratamento e seu estado piorara, fazendo com que os órgãos vitais fossem sobrecarregados.

O Dr. Peter me explicou tudo, mostrando documentos, mas eu só conseguia me recordar da minha mãe sorrindo. E era assim que eu vinha sonhando com ela, como se o acidente não tivesse acontecido. Eu podia sentir o cheiro doce do seu perfume e ouvir a sua risada quando fechava os olhos; eu poderia mantê-la para sempre desse jeito em minha memória.

Mas eu a veria acamada, entubada e completamente vulnerável. Esperava ser forte o suficiente para conseguir me despedir.

Movi meus pés para fora da sala e segui pelo longo corredor, em direção ao quarto 345. Edward me viu e se levantou, mas parou quando fiz sinal para que ele esperasse.

Eu precisava desse momento a sós com ela.

Assim que entrei no quarto, vi uma enfermeira anotando algo em uma prancheta. Ela sorriu e saiu quando sentei na cama onde minha mãe dormia tranquilamente.

Renée Swan era bonita. E mesmo depois de dez meses, continuava com uma beleza madura. Sua pele estava mais pálida que o normal, mas seus cabelos claros emolduravam o seu rosto, fazendo com que parecesse ser mais nova do que realmente era.

Peguei sua mão e notei que estava fria; esfreguei-as até que senti que estavam mais quentes. Ela sempre fazia isso comigo quando eu me esquecia de usar as minhas luvas.

Ajeitei-me na cama enquanto o nó na minha garganta se estreitava. Coloquei a mão no peito tentando desacelerar os meus batimentos quando percebi que estava chorando.

- Mãe... – Sussurrei assim que consegui enxugar as primeiras lágrimas que caiam. -... Eu falhei.

Fiquei em silêncio, esperando por uma resposta que não veio. Deitei ao seu lado, abraçando-a. Ela ainda mantinha um cheiro floral que era capaz de me acalmar nos piores momentos.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali, silenciosa, quieta, esperando por ela. Posso ter ficado segundos, minutos ou horas, eu só queria aproveitar cada momento, mesmo sabendo que ela não me abraçaria ou beijaria em retorno. Queria sentir o seu perdão; saber que, mesmo com a minha ausência, eu fiz a coisa certa, tentando salvá-la.

De acordo com o médico, a situação da minha mãe era demasiadamente grave: Primeiro, pela forma que o corpo dela respondeu a ingestão dos remédios e do álcool e segundo, pela depressão que ela já enfrentava. Era como se ela tivesse desistido de viver, só esperando o momento certo de partir.

E eu pensava: Existia momento certo? Afinal, ela estava me deixando. Sozinha. Ela e meu pai estavam me deixando só num mundo que eu ainda não conhecia.

Reprimi o sentimento de raiva que queria brotar em meu peito e abracei a minha mãe delicadamente. Eu não estava conseguindo controlar as lágrimas, elas vinham como uma torrente.

- Eu amo você. – Beijei o seu rosto. – Obrigada pelo pai maravilhoso que me deu, obrigada por me manter longe daquela família... Obrigada por me amar a ponto de largar a sua vida e reconstruí-la num lugar diferente só para me preservar. Posso não entender todos os seus motivos, mas agora eu a respeito e aceitei as suas decisões. Porque agora eu sei o que é o amor e o que podemos fazer em nome dele. – Escondi o rosto no vão do seu pescoço, cansada pelo choro.

Fechei os olhos e visualizei minha mãe ao lado do meu pai Charlie. Eles foram felizes, amaram-se como poucos casais vistos por mim. Eles eram devotados um ao outro, era difícil imaginá-los separados.

Eles tiveram uma vida plena de felicidade. Cada um tinha os seus traumas, mas juntos conseguiram refazer as suas vidas. Deram oportunidade ao amor mesmo quando estavam fatigados dele.

De repente, o aparelho de monitoramento cardíaco começou a apitar. Continuei deitada até que alguém me retirou de lá. Eu ouvi as pessoas falando, dando ordens, mas eu não consegui me reconectar a realidade. Eu estava em outro lugar, muito longe dali. Estava no passado, onde nós três almoçávamos juntos aos domingos e víamos futebol na nossa televisão.

Meus olhos começaram a pesar. Eu tremi, embora não estivesse com frio. Alguém me chamou, mas o som estava abafado. Eu estava confortável, não queria me manter acordada.

Minha mãe havia morrido, eu sabia. Eu sentia a sua perda. Só queria ficar em luto por ela, quieta.

Eu estava sendo carregada por alguém, me sentia molenga. Meus braços e pernas não respondiam aos meus comandos.

- Edward? – Minha voz parecia estranha e fraca.

- Estou aqui, baby. – Senti um carinho suave no meu rosto. – Estamos quase em casa.

O cheiro de couro invadiu o meu olfato quando senti um remexer embaixo de mim. Abri os olhos novamente quando ouvi uma porta sendo destrancada. Fui colocada em cima de algo macio e os meus sapatos foram retirados.

- Baby, está cansada? – Eu assenti e fechei os olhos, obediente. – Descanse, eu vou cuidar de você.

Soltei os braços que envolviam as minhas pernas e cobri o meu rosto. Talvez, eu precisasse mesmo dormir.

Talvez, eu pudesse sonhar e reencontrar os meus pais. Por uma última vez.

Dizer como eu os amava e tinha orgulho do que fizeram por mim.

Mas logo adormeci. Sem sonhos dessa vez.

[...]

Logo ouvi um chiado. Um cheiro familiar. Eu me sentia melhor, mas ainda queria permanecer deitada.

Abri os olhos e reconheci o lugar. Estava no meu apartamento em Seattle. O lugar que eu vivi com a minha mãe.

Minha mãe. Meu peito voltou a doer, mas as lágrimas não vieram. Meus olhos ainda ardiam.

Edward estava na cozinha, preparando alguma coisa. Consegui me sentar no sofá, sem fazer barulho.

- Oi. – Falei, ouvindo a minha voz rouca. – O que você está fazendo?

- Uma sopa, eu acho. – Edward virou e sorriu pra mim. – Está com fome?

- Um pouco. – Coloquei a mão na cabeça. Ela doía. – Jasper está aqui?

- Jasper ficou no hospital, cuidando de todos os trâmites. – Seu olhar se desviou do meu. – Não precisamos falar disso agora. Tome isto. – Edward me entregou uma xícara de chá.

- Obrigada. – Agradeci, tomando um gole da bebida quente. Senti-me mais aquecida. – Eu quero resolver onde minha mãe será enterrada. – Tomei mais um gole do chá.

- Você não precisa resolver isso agora... – Edward sentou-se ao meu lado. -... Podemos ver isso depois.

Deitei em seu colo e adormeci logo em seguida. Quando acordei, Edward estava sentado numa cadeira, lendo um livro.

- Acho que estou dormindo demais... – Me alonguei, ainda me sentindo cansada. -... Jasper ligou?

- Ele já resolveu quase tudo. – Edward levantou e, logo em seguida, trouxe uma tigela de sopa pra mim. – Só precisa informar para onde a sua mãe irá. – Ele fez um carinho com o polegar em meu rosto.

- Ela irá para Forks, Edward. – Deixei a tigela ao lado. – Quero que ela seja enterrada ao lado do meu pai. Acho que é o certo a fazer. – Senti as mãos de Edward envolver o meu corpo.

- O que você quiser, baby. - Edward pegou o celular e falou rapidamente com alguém enquanto eu me aninhava em seu corpo.

Depois da ligação, ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo. Era estranho ficar assim ao lado de Edward depois da noite de amor que tivemos. Eu sentia suas mãos passearem pelo meu cabelo, seus lábios tocando o meu rosto, tudo muito sutilmente. Eu estava sendo protegida, acolhida... Eu sentia o amor que ele tinha por mim em cada gesto e até mesmo no seu silêncio; nós não precisávamos trocar uma palavra, ele entendia a minha dor porque já a sentira um dia.

Dormi e acordei por várias vezes em dois dias. Edward decidiu pagar por tudo e eu estava muito cansada para contestar; eu também sabia que estava sem reservas. Consegui avisar aos nossos amigos de Forks e, no dia seguinte, Renée Swan estava sendo enterrada ao lado do seu marido, Charlie Swan.

Muitos conhecidos vieram me cumprimentar e conheceram Edward. Jasper resolveu retornar conosco para Chicago, então saiu imediatamente do enterro para ajeitar as suas coisas. Ele queria rever Alice, mesmo com os meus protestos.

Foi tudo muito rápido, como um verdadeiro borrão. Eu não tinha noção de tempo e espaço; para mim, nós ainda nos encontrávamos em Seattle. Edward agiu em todas as ocasiões, consultando-me somente nas decisões em que ele julgava ser importantes para mim.

- Sinto muito pelo seu aniversário. - Edward comentou assim que saímos de Forks. - Se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa...

- Você pode. - Sussurrei como se quisesse descarregar a alma. - Me ame, só isso.

E com os seus_ olhos tristes, _Edward me beijou lentamente enquanto acariciava o meu rosto. A viagem de Forks a Seattle foi marcada pelo silêncio e pelas mãos de Edward em mim. A dor diminuía quando eu estava com ele e isso me assustava: como eu poderia deixá-lo ir? Eu precisava dele, eu precisava do seu amor, do seu carinho... Edward estava sendo essencial em minha vida como nunca imaginei que alguém fosse.

Ele estava me salvando. De todas as maneiras possíveis... Estava me salvando do mundo e de mim mesma, dos meus medos e das minhas inseguranças. Nada que eu fizesse poderia retribuir o que ele estava fazendo por mim. Em cada célula do meu corpo eu sentia o amor que ele devotava.

Então, comecei a entender a minha mãe. Por esconder a verdade de mim. E entendi o meu pai também, porque ele quis que eu soubesse a verdade. Os dois agiram em nome de um único sentimento e não importava mais para mim quem tinha agido de maneira correta. O que importava é que os dois tinham me amado em vida e que eu seria eternamente grata a eles.

Eu os entendia porque eu amava Edward e seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para protegê-lo, para vê-lo feliz. Eu só precisava de um tempo para salvá-lo da mesma maneira que ele estava me salvando.

Eu iria ajudá-lo. Com seus fantasmas, com a sua família. Com a investigação pela morte do seu pai. E ficaria ao seu lado, com a certeza de quem ninguém seria capaz de destruir o sentimento tão forte que, a partir daquele momento em que eu chorava pelo luto da minha mãe, crescia cada vez mais.

Alguém estava me salvando. Um homem salvando a mulher que amava.

E eu precisava fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso.

Eu estava cansada de me esconder. E sufocar o que eu sentia.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**N/A: **Capítulo triste, mas essencial à estrutura da nossa Bella. Posso dizer que ela concluiu a sua transformação como mulher e a partir de agora, será tão protagonista desta história quanto Edward._

_E para quem ficou desanimado porque não houve comemoração de aniversário, já adianto um fato: Eles vão comemorar, ok? E será de um jeito muito, muito especial. Um jeito "juiz" de ser! *ficaadica*_

_Pra quem for comentar, prometo que enviarei preview. Mas preciso saber o que estão achando, se estão entendendo o rumo que a história está tomando... Não me importo com número de reviews e nem postaria somente com uma quantidade X, mas quero saber como MH ainda está atingindo vocês... Afinal, são dois anos de fic e a insegurança surge na gente... *seesconde* _

_Beijos meus e do juiz!_

_._


End file.
